Fire Emblem: The Law of Rikkaidai
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: Lord Yukimura, ruler of Rikkaidai, leads his prosperous and powerful nation with his two most trusted advisors: General Sanada, commander of the military, and Wind Sage Yanagi, the battle strategist and scholar. AU- POV differs by chapter- Rikkai-centric
1. Prologue  Ch 1  Father and Son

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Okay, here we go on my second multi-chapter fanfic! And it's going to have a TON of chapters (but they're not super long chapters). Some quick explanations of things before we get started here…

First of all, the rating. T to be safe. Most of the story is definitely a K rating, but there will be a few chapters where things get… intimate (nothing super descriptive, but adult themes are there). Those chapters will have a warning at the top of the entry. Also, expect Alpha Pair (Sanada/Yukimura), Platinum Pair (Niou/Yagyuu), Kinky Pair (Yanagi/Kirihara), and a hint of Yanagi/Yagyuu to present themselves in the story. The story is still more adventure/friendship than anything, but there is romance.

Also, this story is not in the crossover category because I did not use any characters from the Fire Emblem games. I borrowed elements from the Fire Emblem universe including weapons (sword, lance, axe, magic) , setting (one continent w/ countries), units (way too many to list), party recruitment, and the idea of the Fire Emblem itself. :) So, arguably, it could be a story in a medieval setting. Fire Emblem is my favorite series of games to play (Legend of Zelda and Tales of Symphonia is pretty sweet as well!)

The passage of time isn't clearly defined (because certain chapters are back to back and other chapters are not), but the story after the Prologue pretty much covers a whole year. The advancement of armies through the continent and the change of seasons should give it a forward motion though :D

When they go into battle, I didn't have the weapon triangles in mind as I planned this, but most of it accidentally works out to fit the weapon triangles. Plus it shouldn't matter too much because I chose the fighter class to fit the character and not to see who's more effective in match. And I invented two new units (so the magic triangle is now a magic pentagon?) Sorry, die-hard Fire Emblem fans.

Radiant Dawn players... Yes, I realize that there are higher classes than the ones that I have given Rikkai, but I wanted to go for titles that were recognizable. Titles such as "trueblade", "whisper", "marshall", and "sentinel" don't really give too much info on what the unit really is or uses as a weapon and titles like "swordmaster", "general", and "sniper" sound more deadly :)

The chapters are all named after actual chapters from the games (primarily Radiant Dawn, Path of Radiance, and Blazing Sword, but there are a few from the other games). However, each chapter is not a mission (ex. routing all enemies, escaping from places, defeating the boss, breaking into castles) like the games would be have. Instead, each chapter is based off of different points of view (hopefully it's clear enough who's POV it is or if it's just more of a general narration chapter).

The story is divided into five parts (Prologue, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, and Part 4) and so the chapter number will not match the drop-down bar where the chapters are listed. Don't worry - I will put down something like "Part 1 - Chapter 2 - Title" at the beginning of each entry.

So, basically, you don't really need any knowledge of the Fire Emblem game to read this fic. The only thing you might have to look up are unit classes (ex. wyvern riders, pegasus knights, heroes, warriors, paladins, etc.) if you need details on what weapons they use or what they look like. A basic google search will do the trick.

As for Prince of Tennis-isms, Yanagi does not refer to anyone by their first names in this story and Yagyuu does not add "-kun" to everyone's name (it didn't work well with the story). Everyone does retain their personalities to the best of my ability to write them.

And yes, I do have concept art for Rikkai that I created a year ago now as I was putting together the outline for this story. Send me a message or indicate in your review if you would like a link :)

Now please enjoy and I hope you stay on every step of the journey! Hopefully all of my hard work results in a great story that you will enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - An Undying Oath - Chapter 1 - Father and Son<strong>

"Father! Father!" a young boy exclaimed, running into the arms of a man that had just appeared in the doorway. He looked, at first, a bit weary, but had brightened up considerably when the overjoyed boy hugged him tightly around the middle.

"Why hello Seiichi," the man greeted, holding him back at arm's length and looking at with a fond smile on face. "Did you miss me that much?"

"You're back safe," Seiichi noted happily.

"Of course. I never lose. Did you ever doubt me?"

"No, I didn't think you were going to lose the battle," Seiichi answered sternly. "I was just wondering why you took so long. As a Yukimura, you should have been back at least a week ago."

"My own son holds me to such a high standard," Yukimura noted affectionately, staring at him with twinkling eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"Just do better next time," Seiichi advised and Yukimura chuckled appreciatively.

"That aside, Seiichi. I have someone your age who I would like you to meet."

His father gestured over to one of his bodyguards and he approached with boy that looked very stern and mature for his supposed age of eight years. He also looked a little bit worse for the wear - his clothes were torn in places and he looked as though he had been sleeping outdoors for quite sometime.

"We found him in a stretch of woods near the border where we had set up camp," his father explained. "At first, we thought he was a spy so we held him captive, but it turned out his parents were killed years ago and he's been fending for his own."

"So you're taking him in?" Seiichi questioned politely as he looked the newcomer up and down while the raven haired boy stared silently back. His eyes noticed how much muscle mass he had for someone so young and he found himself a bit captivated by the stranger in a curious way.

"I was planning on giving him to another family that had more time," his father continued. "Then there was a small attack on our camp while most of us were away. This boy picked up an axe and took a good number of them out with ease."

"Really? Grown men?"

"Grown trained men."

"Well, I think I already like him," Seiichi announced excitedly as he approached the silent boy. "I can already tell we're going to be really good friends. He seems to be the loyal type that will never betray me."

"How do you know, Seiichi?"

"Call it intuition, father," he replied as he extended his hand towards the boy with a warm smile. "Yukimura Seiichi, Prince of Rikkaidai. Pleased to meet you."

The boy remained expressionless and didn't move for a few seconds. Seiichi stood there patiently, warm smile still in place on his visage, letting him know that it was going to be alright. After a minute, the taller boy reached forward with his hand and took Seiichi's in a firm handshake.

"Sanada Genichirou. Thank you for welcoming me into your family."

Seiichi felt a large bubble of contentment swell up inside of him. At last he had met someone that he knew was going to be his training partner and his faithful companion. He had finally found someone that he would be able to create fond memories with, someone that would support his dreams, and someone who would like him for being who he was. He could sense the powerful aura that was emulating from the boy and knew he had to have his skill and talent for his future reign as the lord of this proud country.

* * *

><p>The first few months, Sanada kept mostly to himself when he wasn't at meals. Seiichi knew that it was because Sanada was still getting adjusted to his new lifestyle and he didn't know what to do with affection since he had not grown up with that in his life. His aloof shyness was quite amusing to Seiichi and he dedicated himself to trying to draw him out of his shell slowly. Some days, he felt a bit impatient and mischievous, so he would then resort to embarrassing Sanada for the heck of it. He felt satisfied if he could get a blush to travel across his whole face and even more so when it was accompanied by a scowl.<p>

By the end of their first year, Sanada felt somewhat comfortable with having simple conversations with Seiichi and his father. He never did talk about his past because he said he didn't remember much about it, but he found other things to talk about like battle techniques and the terrain of the land. Things having to do with war and combat bored Seiichi - he knew quite a bit about it, but he preferred to have his mind on more peaceful things like helping out the townspeople, painting, or gardening.

As Sanada settled in, he started aiding Lord Yukimura with whatever chores he needed done, in a manner like a servant. Seiichi noted that Sanada was extremely noble - he held himself high as he walked, was courteous to those around him, and was diligent and honest in his work. Seiichi questioned him about it once since he was a bit perplexed at the magnitude of dedication Sanada had to his father and to him, and he replied simply that they gave him a reason to live. Seiichi couldn't help but hug him and he could feel Sanada shift uncomfortably in his arms. It didn't bother him though - it was another item on the list that he was currently aiming to help Sanada with.

Some evenings when Lord Yukimura wasn't busy, he would take the time to read a story with his son. Seiichi would settle comfortably against his body that was propped up by the pillows of his bed and smile contentedly as his father's tenor voice read passages with sweet nuances and beautiful inflections. Sanada would already be retired to his room at this time to be able to get some rest for the unreasonably early hour that he would wake up to.

Except one particular night where Seiichi caught a glimpse of him passing by in the hall through the ajar door and called out to him. He came into the room hesitantly and apologized for interrupting. Lord Yukimura waved off his apology and told him to join them, and after a minute of protest, Sanada reluctantly climbed into the bed and let Lord Yukimura's other arm wrap around him. Seiichi could see how uncomfortable he was since he didn't like feeling like he was intruding, but as the story went on, he saw subliminal signs that Sanada was becoming more at ease. At some point, they all drifted off to a pleasant sleep and awoke the next morning to gold rays of light streaming in through the window. Lord Yukimura whispered to a half-awake Sanada that he was family and he should never feel discouraged from wanting to feel loved. From that point on, Sanada showed up for more story times with less and less timidness.

Towards the beginning of the third year of their friendship, Seiichi and Sanada started training under the direction of Lord Yukimura and the commander of the army. Sanada, who was already gifted with the axe from his earlier days of survival, needed refinement and guidance to fine-tune his craft. The commander acknowledge his prowess with hearty enthusiasm and always challenged him to achieve new heights with his skill. Sanada was nothing short of prideful so he always trained with intense exercises, knowing that his abilities were one day going to protect his kingdom and those dear to him.

Seiichi, as an aristocrat, was going to learn the ways of the sword. He inwardly smirked when he saw Sanada look at him as he touched a sword for the first time. He knew that Sanada was wondering how a small, frail boy was going to handle combat, not to mention even wielding the sword comfortably. Sanada found out very quickly that he was in the wrong when Yukimura had outmaneuvered him in their first spar practice two weeks later and had him on the ground with the sword tip placed near his throat.

Now, in addition to being companions that grew closer each day, they were rival spar partners. Once Lord Yukimura and the commander felt they were ready, they enrolled the duo in military school so they could prove their worth and rise in the ranks. Sanada barely had any difficulty beating out his classmates in all of their training exercises and spar practices so he was subject to a lot of admiration and attention from the higher classes. Seiichi was exposed to much of the same, only his seemed much more along the lines of divine reverence.

However, no matter how many times Sanada tried to beat Seiichi, he never did, much to his angered displeasure. There were a few times that he came extremely close, but there was always something up Seiichi's sleeve and it would catch him at the very last minute. Those were the times that Sanada was stomp away howling mad and Seiichi would chuckle to himself as the absurdity of his best friend. He would speak to him later in the evening anyway like nothing had ever happened, but Seiichi knew that the next day would bring even a firmer resolve to win and he enjoyed the thrill of being always on the edge.

Lord Yukimura took them both around the town and to the nearby lands periodically and showed them how he cared for the people. He was always greeted kindly and people were always telling how much they appreciate him as a ruler. He told the two boys that being a leader truly means to serve and that meant working as a team to achieve together. People didn't follow him because of his title or his royal blood - people trusted him because he acknowledged them and was willing to do whatever it took to support them. Seiichi and Sanada felt inspired by him and toiled even harder to come within an inch of Lord Yukimura's graciousness and profound leadership abilities.

When they weren't training or working around the castle, they found themselves outside in the beginnings of Seiichi's elaborate garden, sometimes accompanied by Lord Yukimura. Seiichi had enlisted Sanada's help in clearing the land and planting the seeds a year prior and now they were seeing plants that were just barely popping up from the soil. Seiichi was in his element here as he worked with the newly grown plants with passionate enthusiasm and quiet musing. The cherry blossom trees that had been there from long ago were starting to bloom and were currently swaying in the breeze. They enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere when they were there together, taking a quiet stroll as they savored the fresh air and looked at the beauty that surrounded them. The garden was only enchanted as strongly as it was because its creator was equally as enchanting.

Those were the days of joy, comfort, growth, and laughter. Those were the days where nothing was a threat to them and they could focus on doing what they could for their country. Those were the days that everything felt completely in place.


	2. Prologue  Ch 2  Entrusted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Chapter 2 - Entrusted<strong>

"Prince Yukimura!" a guard yelled as he ran towards the edge of the garden where Seiichi and Sanada were having a cup of tea, sitting at a table.

"What is it?" Seiichi questioned with concern, setting his cup down on the saucer.

"Lord Yukimura! He just passed out by the front doors!"

Without hesitation, Seiichi took off running with Sanada hot at his heels towards the entrance of the castle, fear and alarm apparent on his face. When he arrived, he collapsed onto his knees when he saw his father's body sprawled across the cobblestones unconscious. Sanada arrived not a moment later and he also kneeled down to try to comfort Seiichi who was trying to shake his father awake while screaming his name.

"… Sei… Seiichi?"

"Father!"

"Ugh… why am I here?"

"You passed out! Is there something wrong?"

Lord Yukimura rubbed the back of his head gingerly and winced.

"I don't think so… I just feel a bit tired. I think I just need to get inside and lie down."

"Let me help you, my lord," Sanada offered as Lord Yukimura stood up slowly, placing one arm around the commander and the other around Sanada.

"Of course, thank you Genichirou…" he thanked kindly as they walked into the castle together.

"Father, please don't scare me like this again," Seiichi scolded as he led them inside towards the master bedroom.

"If I had a choice son, I wouldn't have. Don't worry - I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with me. Might just be fatigue," he reassured as he bent down to hug both of them before retiring.

"Pleasant dreams father."

"Have a good rest, my lord."

"The same to you, my beloved boys."

* * *

><p>Things did not turn out for the better. At first, it looked like everything was fine because Lord Yukimura was back on his feet after a day and was doing his regular duties with his usual efficiency. He hadn't lost any of his strength when he sparred against Sanada to see how he was progressing. He still smiled fondly when he admired Seiichi's latest paintings or was shown the most recently bloomed flowers.<p>

After a month, he found that he could not rise from his bed. The doctor said that he wasn't sure what condition Lord Yukimura had, but he advised bed rest and some elixirs to see if he would recover. Unfortunately, Lord Yukimura's health waned steadily by the day and a distraught Seiichi was often at his bedside, clutching his hand and crying silently as the lord slept. Sanada was hardly ever present - he was equally as upset, but he needed to deal with it on his own in the seclusion of his bedroom.

The day that they had been dreading came with dark, forbidding clouds looming over the castle and heavy rain crashing down on the castle walls. Lord Yukimura had been flickering between consciousness and unconsciousness, and this was the first time in a week that he was alert. His voice was weaker than ever and the warm twinkle that was always in his eyes was absent.

"Seiichi… listen to me."

"Father! You can't do this to me! Mother's already gone and I can't bear for you to be too!"

"I don't have much time left so I need to talk with you."

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Seiichi screamed, brushing the hand away that had just stroked his cheek. "You're a Yukimura. You don't lose to anything… not even this!"

"Son, this kingdom will soon be yours," Lord Yukimura pressed on feebly, ignoring his son's lamentations. "And I know you will be a befitting ruler… perhaps better than me."

"Stop it father, stop it!"

"I give you my blessings and my love. Don't forget to take care of the garden. It holds so many good memories and I want you to never forget them. …And it was your mother's favorite thing to do."

"No father… don't leave me," Seiichi cried, throwing himself into his father's arms and letting his tear-stained face be buried in his chest.

"Genichirou."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You are to protect my son and the country as the commander of the army and as my son's loyal bodyguard."

"But what of the present commander?"

"It has been decided that my commander will be second in command and is primarily in charge of the military school so that you may dedicate your whole being to Seiichi."

"My lord, I swear to you that I will never fail in my duty," Sanada proclaimed as he took Lord Yukimura's hand and held them tenderly between both of his own. "Have no doubt about it."

"I have always loved you as my second son, Genichirou," Lord Yukimura stated gently as he looked into his dark brown eyes, a hint of the twinkle back in his own sapphire eyes. "You two have made my life something wonderful and complete and I am sad I have to depart…"

"No… father… I don't want you to go."

"Make… me… proud… Seiichi… Genichirou…" Lord Yukimura finished as the light finally faded from his eyes and he lay still with a small smile on his face. Sanada bowed his head and let the tears he had been surpassing flow freely as Seiichi howled deep into the chest of his deceased father. Part of him hoped that the raw power of his despair would somehow stir something in his father to open his eyes once again.

He was twelve. They were both twelve. Fate closed its cruel claws on these two young boys and left them wounded with scars that would never heal.

* * *

><p>"Prince Yukimura," Sanada announced softly as he entered the dimly lit room, closing the door carefully.<p>

"Sanada."

"Please excuse me for intruding," he apologized as he approached the lone figure who was facing away from him, looking out of the large window. "I just wanted to… see how you were doing…"

"Fine," Yukimura answered resignedly, avoiding Sanada's gaze when he ended up next to his side.

"You disappeared shortly after the funeral. I was worried."

"Why should you be?"

"Because I'm used to seeing the content, smiling Prince Yukimura or the sadistic, smirking Prince Yukimura. I didn't know what you would do in this state and I found it unsettling."

"I needed to be away from people," Yukimura replied. "I miss him so much already…"

"We all do, we all do."

"And hearing all of those people praising him and talking about all that he's ever done for his country… All of the condolences… It just made me miss him even more. I feel like I have a knife sticking in my chest and it just keeps getting twisted further and further..."

"Aren't you also feeling some pressure?" Sanada questioned as moved in front of Yukimura to block his view of the window. "Don't lie. I know you do."

"How can my country respect a ruler that is only twelve, Sanada?" Yukimura demanded suddenly, calm facade instantly replaced by stress coupled with pain. "How am I ever going to live up to my father when he is so revered? Both of my parents are gone when they shouldn't be and I am left behind alone!"

"Prince Yukimura!" Sanada exclaimed, startled by his loud outburst. "Calm down."

"I refuse!"

"Listen to me!" Sanada ordered threateningly and Yukimura glared back at him with a furious expression on his face. "… Excuse me, I did not mean to order you. I forgot my place."

"Just say it," Yukimura commanded, narrowing his eyes at him. He saw the wheels in Sanada's mind churning before Sanada reach out with his arms and pulled him into an embrace, catching him completely off-guard.

"My prince…" Sanada started softly. "Both of my parents are gone too. And I don't have any memory of them…"

"Nothing at all?"

"I've learned to deal with it over time. But I want to remind you are not alone. You have me by your side. Forever."

"What happens if you leave me like everyone else?"

"I won't. I have sworn to your father and to my myself that I will do everything in my power to protect and support you."

Yukimura felt overwhelmed. Hot tears were sliding down his face and he buried his face into Sanada's chest to avoid embarrassment and he noticed Sanada's arms tightened considerably around him.

"You may be only twelve, but you are far more mature and knowledgable than you give yourself credit for. You have immense talent and skill, but most important of all, you genuinely care for others and that will win you the hearts of your subjects easily."

"You really think I can do it?" Yukimura sniffed and Sanada laughed softly - the first time that Yukimura had heard him laugh since his father fell ill although the times before that were few and far between.

"Without a doubt."

Yukimura pulled out of his hold slowly with a tiny smile on his face, looking up into Sanada's eyes that were looking back with a warm gentleness. Then, unexpectedly, he felt his throat go dry and his breath get caught in his throat when he noticed his strong jawline, his slightly tan complexion, and the way that his nose was shaped. His heart fluttered when he noticed the curve of his lips and the soft rose color that looked so inviting. It was then that Yukimura realized that he was in love with Sanada, and judging by the way Sanada was peering at him, he was in love with him too.


	3. Prologue  Ch 3  Rikkaidai, Arise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Chapter 3 - Rikkaidai, Arise!<strong>

Yukimura was crowned a week after the funeral and the kingdom graciously accepted him, having faith that the young boy was going to be as caring as his father. Sanada was also officially introduced to the public as the new commander of the army by the old commander and no one questioned this change because they all had heard stories about Sanada's fighting prowess. He was not able to be promoted to the next class because he was so young, but they knew he would make quick work when the time came.

The kingdom continued to experience peace and prosperity under their new ruler and Yukimura was very pleased that he was able to live up to high expectations. However, he knew that other countries were probably thinking that they had a chance of seizing a part of their country because they did have a young, inexperienced leader that probably didn't have his defenses prepared. So he and Sanada, on top of all of their other duties, kept their eyes open for anyone that they could add to their elite team.

Two years later, rumors of a gifted scholar practicing his craft in one of the neighboring towns circulated all the way into the castle. They spoke of a young boy who was spotted manipulating the wind with ease near the forest, causing the fallen leaves to rise up in the air and settle back down in precise, intricate patterns. Yukimura, fascinated by this bit of news, wanted to venture out and see this for himself, hoping that he would be able to recruit him as an ally if he proved worthy enough.

Yanagi Renji was his name and he wasn't just good at what he did. He was completely astounding. That day, when Yukimura and Sanada had departed from the castle and rode out to meet him, they found their jaws open to the ground as the wind sage showed them all that he was capable of and what he aimed to do. Afterwards, they sat in his small home and talked about what he did as a scholar. He revealed that his primary studies not only included wind magic, but battle tactics and psychology. In various tables around his home, they saw terrain maps with battle units placed in strategic formations and a set of notes next to each. His massive bookcase was overstuffed with knowledge about a plethora of subjects, and judging by the bookmarks peeking out of them, he had probably read them all.

Yukimura knew he was the one to complete them from the first moment he saw his wind blades cut apart a tree in a matter of seconds (his aim was impeccable considering how his eyes were half-closed). The additional bonus of his wealth of knowledge and ability to understand and predict human beings quickly only solidified his standing. With a welcoming smile and an extended hand, he offered that Yanagi should join their duo and protect the country. Yanagi did not hesitate to accept his new position as their battle strategist - he could easily see how he was going to fit in and develop to his fullest potential, but most of all, he had finally found his first best friends.

* * *

><p>They ended up quickly being named the 'Three Demons' after a violent skirmish on their southern border was settled by those three alone. It was Yanagi's idea to do it by themselves because it was a chance opportunity to show the other nations that they were not to be taken lightly. They sent the horde of bandits that were still able to walk fleeing for their lives without being scratched once and became the stuff of legends that the people shared readily with each other.<p>

As the next four years passed, the strength of their military prowess expanded under the direction of Commander Sanada, Strategist Yanagi, and the military school commander who was in charge of educating the new recruits. Nothing could describe the intensity of their training exercises, designed by the wise scholar according to their class in the school, but taxing and completely brutal. Even though Sanada was usually working with the older, trained soldiers, the younger students knew that there was no slacking off in the school with Sanada lurking as the discipline enforcer and scary motivator. He demanded perfection and flawlessness and Yanagi was able to tell each person what they still needed to do to become the efficient and powerful soldiers they sought to be.

Although the wyvern riders, generals, and halberdiers were some of the strongest units in the army, the Lance Knights were considered to be the most powerful section of Rikkaidai's force. They were a select group of individuals trained by the military school commander that were sharp in skill and lethal in their ability to move their horses while attacking with ruthless accuracy. There was a boy that was the same age as the Three Demons enrolled in the military school that blazed through his coursework and training to land himself in this unit. He had short, light brown hair that was very neat and wore glasses that gave him a very polite look. This gentleman, Yagyuu Hiroshi, was kind and supportive to those around him, but fearsome and tenacious when it came to competition.

Sanada, of course, was very impressed by him, often offering to spar with him for practice. Yanagi watched both of them with great interest, mentally jotting down notes and often reporting their progress to Yukimura, who always smiled back contently. He was very pleased with the development of his forces, the security and well-being of his country, and how he was able to enjoy peaceful moments with his two closest companions when they were not busy.

In two years' time, Sanada was promoted to the highest class of his fighting type, a general, and fully established his right as commander of the army. Yagyuu became a Silver Knight and the captain of the Lance Knights around the same time as Sanada and was offered a place to live in the castle. Yanagi advanced enough in his skills and wealth of knowledge to call himself a wind sage with pride.

They were honored by Lord Yukimura in a ceremony and they humbly accepted their recognition as influential leaders and highly proficient fighters. Now twenty years of age, Yukimura couldn't be happier as he looked straight into the eyes of the three men of the same age that stood before him - three that have proven themselves as compassionate people worthy of their kingdom's respect and fiercely loyal companions to their beloved lord.


	4. Part 1  Ch 1  Moment of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **So many positive reviews already! Thank you everyone! I'm currently mapping out the set-up of people's rooms because I forget who has what in theirs (trying to eliminate those darn continuity errors). Then I can get back to writing. This chapter is kind of short only because it's supposed to be a quick glimpse into his life. Once the story gets going, the chapters will definitely start getting longer (kind of like how my other multi-chapter fic turned out).

Also, may you rest in peace Lord Yukimura. You were a wonderful father to Seiichi and Genichirou!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - A Gathering Hope - Chapter 1 - Moment of Fate<strong>

Niou Masaharu, after he had finished his household chores, went outside and climbed up the large tree next to their home. His favorite spot to take a nap was on this huge branch that crossed partway across the road. It was quiet up there and they way the branch was set against the tree was comfortable for him to lean again and rest.

Today his chores took him much longer than usual - possibly due to the fact that they had a large number of guests over the other night and he had a lot of stuff to clean up the next day. He yawned widely, stretching out his arms, and settled back against the tree. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, but his sharp ears picked up too much noise for him to handle. The noise wouldn't have caught his attention if he was already asleep, but he wasn't and he was irritable from the morning.

He opened a sliver of one of his blue-green eyes and saw a figure on a horse a distance away, surrounded by a few of the villagers. This enigma of a visitor waved to the townspeople as he rode slowly closer to where Niou was, high off of the ground and hidden by the leaves of the tree he was in. Niou watched him like a hawk watching his prey as the visitor stopped at a few houses here and there and helped out the villages with their work.

'_He certainly seems kind,'_ Niou thought, eyes not once leaving the figure who was still a little too far away to be seen clearly. '_But how come I've never seen him before?'_

After a few more minutes, he came into sight and Niou's eyes widened in awe. He was gorgeous - his light brown hair shimmered in the sun and he had a pleasant smile that was enhanced by the glimmer in his eyes. The confident and straight posture that he sat with as he rode down the path with his lance emanated the air of proud nobility and prestige.

Niou had to hold his breath when the man was below him out of apprehension of being caught staring at him. Luckily, the man never looked up - he passed by the house with a courteous nod of his head towards his mother and siblings as he journeyed back in the direction of Lord Yukimura's castle.

When the man was completely out of sight, Niou climbed down from the tree as fast as he could, sort of tumbling down the last part of the tree in carelessness. He dusted himself off and made his way inside the house where his mother was working on cooking dinner.

"Hey… mother," Niou stated hesitantly.

"Masaharu, what are you doing back so early?" Niou's mother asked in surprise.

"Couldn't get to sleep for a nap."

"So you came here to help me with dinner, right?" she added earnestly.

"Well, uh, I suppose so. Since this is the one time I'll be up at this time."

He reached for the potatoes to start skinning them, lost in thought. The image of the knight was still fresh in his mind and he just had to ask.

"Who is that man that was riding through earlier?"

"The one with brown hair and glasses?"

"Yeah. Him."

Niou's mother looked at him with an astonished look on his face.

"What?" Niou said hotly. "I am usually sleeping or out in the woods at that time."

"Oh right. I forgot," Niou's mother admitted as she turned back to her work. "Well, he's Yagyuu Hiroshi, the captain of the royal Lance Knights."

"You mean Lord Yukimura's most powerful unit?"

"Yes."

"So why isn't he at the castle?" Niou pressed on out of curiosity, thirsting for more knowledge on his sudden, unexpected infatuation.

"He does a patrol through the town once or twice a week and likes to help out the villagers when he has some spare time."

"Well, isn't he chivalrous?" Niou noted, a bit of dry sarcasm evident in his voice.

"A ruler is only as strong as his followers," Niou's mother reminded him. "He also loves the people of his country and feels the need to help out when he can."

"Huh, a moral obligation," Niou commented as he started chopping the carrots. "I like that."

"Masaharu, I know you don't like authority and nobility…"

"I don't, but I think I might like him," Niou said in defense, pondering his latest thought. "He just seems genuinely nice."

"Very much a gentleman, yes," Niou's mother acknowledged, blushing slightly.

"Mom!"

"Sorry dear."

"It's okay," Niou replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I'm done with what you asked me to do." He handed over the knife he was using a few bowls of ingredients that were freshly chopped.

"Thank you," she said as she took the potatoes from him and started putting them in the pot.

"I have a question for you."

"Go for it."

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"I've never seen him before, mom."

"I know, but you seem..."

Niou frowned, wondering if his mother had picked up on his sudden obsession with this man. He had attempted to make a few snide comments earlier and was careful of his word choice, but his mother probably saw right through him.

"Curiosity, that's all," Niou answered. "Anyway, I need to do some archery practice before dinner is ready."

Giving a quick hug to his mother, he grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows and took off for the woods.

His mind had not stopped thinking about the knight that he passed through town. He had hoped that talking to his mother would have helped somewhat, but he found that hearing more information about him only brought more questions to light.

He sighed heavily and shot an arrow into the distance. For now, he would have to watch from afar - look, but not touch. He had fallen head-over-heels in love with Yagyuu Hiroshi and there was nothing that could ever persuade him to change his mind or re-direct his heart's desire.


	5. Part 1  Ch 2  Raise the Standard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **I bet you Niou's mother is just laughing at the fact that her son thought he could trick her xD Anyway, new chapter, another POV. We're going to start getting introductory paragraphs in italics in some of the later chapters... just imagine a narrator's voice reading it to you. :)

Reviews are much love.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 2 - Raise the Standard<strong>

_The proud kingdom of Rikkai covers a third of the west side of the continent, sharing almost the entirety of its inland border with Hyotei and a small part with Rokkaku. Wyvern riders guard the skies diligently, and their most powerful unit, the Lance Knights, along with the generals and halberdiers create both an offensive and defensive military force to be reckoned with. The nation has prospered greatly from being impenetrable by enemy forces and from the excellent yet tough rule of Lord Yukimura and his advisors General Sanada and Wind Sage Yanagi._

* * *

><p>The sun had barely peaked above the horizon and General Sanada was already strapping on his armor to start the day. Waking up at such an early hour was never a problem for him since he adhered to having a strict routine with natural self-discipline. He finished by tying his sword to his waist and grabbing his favorite axe as he left his room and headed towards the eastern grounds.<p>

The sound of men counting in unison became clearer and clearer as Sanada approached. They were starting their morning stretches with the military school commander, knowing full well that any tardiness was to be punished severely. Sanada observed them finish and start their basic weapon swing practice with a stern look on his face. He looked impressively intimidating, standing there with his arms crossed and his cape ripping in the breeze.

After they were all warmed up, the military school commander would instruct a section at a time about a new maneuver, skill, or technique while the leader of each section would instruct their own until it was their turn with the military commander. Sanada spent most of his time checking up on individuals as he walked around, giving them pointers or demanding that they don't slack off on anything. When they were working on formations, he would watch their progress from the top of the cliff, and even though he was a significant distance away, they could still hear his loud and/or disapproving voice as clear as day.

At the conclusion of morning practice, they would head into the armory to deposit their weapons and armor and then go to the dining hall to have lunch and to enjoy time with their friends. At the end of lunch, all of the soldiers would go into the classrooms to hone their skills with weapon crafting and maintenance and to gain knowledge of other fighter types and how to efficiently battle on different kinds of terrain. Each class had a highly knowledgable instructor that would actively engage the students and allow them to share their thoughts. Every once in a while, Sage Yanagi would stop by to give a guest lecture about a particular subject, which was well-received and throughly enjoyed by everybody.

Following their classes was dinner, which was longer than lunch to restore some vitality for the last part of their day. Once everyone finished and retrieved their armor and weapons, they would head back to the grounds and participate in spar practices within their section and apply all of the knowledge they had accumulated so far while being supervised by their leader. WIthin each section, they could be re-ranked on a set date by their leader, and depending on how high they were ranked, they could also get special permission from either commander to challenge into the next highest section.

This was also the time of the day where the rest of the Rikkaidai military force that lived in town joined the students on the grounds, also partaking in spar practices to keep their skills sharp and their adrenaline pumping. The other members of the military across of the country observed a daily practice as well with their regional leaders who reported their progress directly to Sanada.

One day a week was dedicated to a practice battle between different units to test out formations and maneuvers, and things often reached a highly competitive and thrilling edge. Although they were warned severely not to injure each other, every once in a while, someone would get a little overzealous and send another person to the hospital wing from stabbing them in the chest or knocking them off their wyvern high above the ground. In addition, every half year, they would hold a tournament for these practice battles, and the Lance Knights, more often than not, found themselves as victors much to the chagrin of the other units.

This was indeed the unquestionable might of the Rikkaidai empire. Pride for their country and for themselves glowed brightly in the heart of every soldier and they took their regular training extremely seriously to be the best. General Sanada, who was brutally relentless with his expectations, never demanded more of his soldiers than he would do himself, and in turn, was greatly respected as a leader and as an inspiration. Sage Yanagi, having demonstrated his innate skill for understanding strategic tactics and techniques, was completely trusted to ensure their protection and their success. Together with Lord Yukimura, they knew they had all they needed in the world to truly serve the people and maintain the glory of Rikkaidai.

* * *

><p>"Come at me with more force, Yagyuu!" Sanada ordered, brandishing his axe threateningly at Yagyuu who had been sent crashing into the ground. "Don't think - move without hesitation!"<p>

Yagyuu staggered back up, gripping his lance tightly - eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to calculate his best move. Although Sanada was a large man wearing very thick and heavy armor, he moved extremely quick, often landing rib-breaking blows with the flat side of his axe. Yagyuu was more comfortable with being on a horse, but having the skills to fight on foot was extremely beneficial.

It was their last spar practice of the week, and by unwritten tradition, they always turned it into an actual fight. All of the ones earlier in the week were used to build technique and discuss their mistakes in order to try it all out at the end of the week. Since they were going for blood, they needed a healer on hand, so Yanagi was present watching them try to outmaneuver each other with an amused look on his face.

Suddenly, Yagyuu took off at a dash with his lance poised towards Sanada's left side. He was ready for him though, side-stepping to avoid the attack and taking a mighty swing with his axe horizontal to the ground. Yagyuu had already ducked and used the opportunity to land a minor blow in Sanada's lower back.

Sanada issued an animalistic growl as he whipped around, swinging his axe straight up, hitting Yagyuu who simply didn't have a chance to move away from the uppercut of metal. He was sliced deeply on his abdomens and sent upwards into the air before landing with a resonating thud.

"Not enough, Captain Yagyuu," he sneered as he walked away to avoid a last-minute counterattack. Once he deemed he was far enough away, he turned back to the silver knight who had risen unsteadily to his feet with a victorious smile.

"Much better than last week, landing a blow on me like that, but you leave yourself too open-"

He stopped speaking abruptly when he saw Yagyuu's lance hurtling at him from a long distance, piercing deeply into his thigh and causing him to fall to his knees. The speed was like a laser and the trajectory was incredibly straight.

"What the hell?" Sanada questioned, completely thrown back by what had just happened as Yagyuu approached him with a serious expression, one hand over his wound that was bleeding freely.

"You leave yourself quite open as well, General Sanada," he noted, putting one hand on his lance and Sanada nodded. He gritted his teeth as the lance was pulled out quickly, applying pressure with both of his hands to slow the flow of blood when they wound was opened.

"Well, well," Yanagi stated in pleasant surprise. "What an unbelievably fast and straight throw. Yagyuu, where did you learn that?" He knelt down next to Sanada, pulled a staff from his robes, and passed it over his thigh.

"I've been working on it diligently," Yagyuu answered as he watched Yanagi at work, healing up Sanada's body so that it would be as good as new. "The speed and technique is there. Just need to work on some more power and accuracy."

"That was the first major wound you've inflicted on me, Captain Yagyuu," Sanada commended with approval in his voice. Yagyuu thanked him as he removed his hands to allow Yanagi to heal him as well. The wound closed quickly and he was left with a slightly red line that would finish healing in an hour or two.

"Do keep perfecting this move… It suits you quite well," Yanagi concluded genuinely as he tucked away his staff in his robes "Now if you two will excuse me, I need to meet with Lord Yukimura before the official meeting." With a charming smile of praise towards Yagyuu and a smirk towards Sanada, he left the grounds for the castle.

"… He's up to something, I know it," Sanada hypothesized as he picked up his axe that was still gleaming crimson with blood. "If we weren't good friends, and if Yukimura had let me, I would have killed him already for getting on my nerves."

"Perhaps you're a bit paranoid, commander," Yagyuu stated, picking up an equally stained lance and walking over to Sanada's side. "They might simply be enjoying tea and talking about their latest reading together."

"I highly doubt it. They only do that on some evenings."

"Thinking it through, you are probably right. It is Sage Yanagi and Lord Yukimura that we are talking about," Yagyuu acknowledged thoughtfully and Sanada nodded as they walked to the armory to clean off their weapons. "Knowing them, they're probably trying to figure out a different way to torture you next, General Sanada."


	6. Part 1  Ch 3  Tides of Intrigue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **My latest set of reviews made me smile a lot :) "Tarundoru", "Come at me with more force, Yagyuu!", and a mention of Sanada's manliness and proudness. And I'm so happy to see (little) Laser Lance mentioned (that's what I initially though in my head when I wrote it and I ROLF'd 'cause it sounds silly).

More Sanada torture? Yes indeed!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 3 - Tides of Intrigue<strong>

"Lord Yukimura… don't you look enthused?" Yanagi remarked as he entered the study where Yukimura was currently working on paperwork from behind a rich mahogany desk. He twirled his quill around his fingers absentmindedly, watching its progress with minute interest. "Taxes, isn't it?"

"You know I hate taxes more than anything," Yukimura moped as he started scribbling some numbers on a piece of parchment. "It's hard each year to figure exactly how much is the right amount so that the citizens are not paying too much and the government has enough to function."

"My lord, have faith in yourself," Yanagi encouraged as he sat down at the large square table in the middle of the room and started laying out a map and some notes. "You have remarkable intuition and foresight, and so far, you haven't led anyone astray."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Yanagi," Yukimura said welcomingly, laying aside his work and heading over to join him at the table. "Hmmm… isn't Sanada running a bit later than usual?"

"He's cleaning up from spar practice with Captain Yagyuu. You know, the brutal match they always have at the end of the week."

"Please tell me he didn't send our Silver Knight to the infirmary again. Last week, Yagyuu was out for a day because of that really powerful attack."

"The 'Ka'?"

"Yeah that. I would have preferred if he used that on an enemy or something if he wanted to try out a technique that strong."

"Well, you might be interested in hearing that Captain Yagyuu landed his major blow on Sanada."

"Really?" Yukimura asked, perking up with interest.

"Yes. A phenomenally fast and straight throw into his thigh."

"With a lance and not a javelin?"

"Correct. Quite rare, isn't it?" Yanagi said, peering over at Yukimura who grinned mischievously. "No, I wouldn't make fun of Sanada today."

"That's a pity," Yukimura sighed dramatically. "What will I do for amusement today?"

Before Yanagi could respond, the door opened and Sanada strode in, hooking the clasp on his cape and setting his armor against a bookshelf.

"Excuse me for my tardiness."

"Don't worry about it," Yukimura dismissed kindly as Sanada sat down, looking quite fatigued. "How is your leg?"

"It's fine. The wound is still aching, but at least it's closed. Another half hour and it should be better."

"He really wants to see if you're okay," Yanagi whispered in an undertone to Sanada. "Perhaps you should let him see your leg tonight? Of course that would mean you would have to take off your pants…"

Sanada felt uncomfortably hot and tried to avert his face away from Yukimura's, who turned to stare at Yanagi quizzically. Yanagi gave the smallest of winks towards him and Yukimura chuckled.

"Stop making fun of me," Sanada said resignedly as he sat down and took a look at the documents on the table. "Or at least pick a day where I have the energy to snap back."

"Thanks for giving us permission," Yanagi said with a grin.

"You would have gone at me permission or not so I wanted to extend the invitation…"

Yukimura and Yanagi's expressions changed from amused into incredulous surprise. Sanada was oblivious to the shift in atmosphere as he was reading through some notes, but after ten seconds of eerie silence, something triggered in the back of his head and he looked up.

"What happened?" he asked suspiciously to the two and Yukimura shook his head.

"Did something happen to you?"

"Uh… no?"

"Are you sure? You have a sense of humor. It's not bad - just odd coming from you."

"I blame his influence," Sanada declared, indicating Yanagi who he deemed was the culprit. "And being extremely fatigued."

"Perhaps we should proceed onto business?" Yanagi suggested cooly. "That way we can get to dinner and Sanada can retire early."

"Perfect. Let's address the plan to reinforce a few forts on the northeast border, the small skirmish on one of the port cities on the southern coastline, and expanding the local market."

"And taxes."

"Dont' remind me."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three sat back in their chairs, feeling spent, but accomplished. They had managed to figure out how to distribute funds for their projects while retaining enough for other upcoming plans. The skirmish did not destroy anything in the city, but quite a few people were wounded and they decided to reorganize some of the troops down there to create a better defense. Hopefully, this time, no one would dare test them when they saw the massive fleet of boats waiting near the shore.<p>

"I'm glad that's done," Yukimura said with a sigh of relief. "Is there anything else before we adjourn for a late dinner?"

"Actually, there is one more thing…" Yanagi stated, standing up. "Seigaku. There is a chance that they will be doing something soon and that something is going to make quite the impact."

"Tell me about Seigaku's plan."

"There's not much to tell right now. All I have is this feeling that they're going to make some kind of move very soon."

"How does that affect us?" Sanada inquired, looking at the map that was laying on the table. "Their small amount of meek attempts at seizing land have failed against a few nations - most notably Hyotei. In addition, we are on the other side of the continent and are the most safe from them."

"Well, that indeed was the weak Seigaku of the past," Yanagi noted, pulling over a page of notes. "But it seems their newest ruler is extremely good with leading his people. And has recruited quite a band of skilled fighters. They may be looking to reclaim some of their former glory."

"Ridiculous!"

"Probably if they take on Hyotei in their current state, but some of the other small nations might be in for a possible defeat. Especially Fudomine."

"What makes you say that?"

"Inner turmoil and unrest. The citizens are not happy with their current ruling body, but no one has had the confidence to overthrow tyranny."

"Meaning that if Seigaku defeats them…" Yukimura started and Yanagi nodded solemnly.

"Then they'll gain more supporters that will welcome the change. Positive results breed intrinsic motivation and forward momentum. The faster someone puts a stop to them, the better."

"Do you know the identity of his closest followers?" Yukimura inquired as he noticed a piece of parchment with human outlines sketched on it with a scarce amount of notes.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"So… you're making a prediction off of a mere feeling. How absurd," Sanada said disbelievingly.

"Much like how you fight with an axe based on instinct enhanced by hard training, my intuition is for reading the wind. And for hearing rumors as they pass and making sense of them."

"So I guess we will wait and see how this all plays out," Yukimura concluded, putting an end to their meeting. "For now, let's just aim our military force towards perfecting a few of their highly effective maneuvers and make sure that every soldier is diligently working to be at their very best."


	7. Part 1  Ch 4  Kinship's Bond

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **What? Two chapters in one day? It's really because this one is the shortest out of all of them so I figured I'd tack it on. This was actually the first chapter I had written for the story (the one that has started this multi-chaptered craziness) xD Thinking back, I think I had meant for the concept of Fire Emblem/Prince of Tennis to be something more like events of character interaction and development (like this chapter is)... glimpses into their lives based on the character concepts I had designed when I was doing the art through Photoshop. And I didn't plan to involve anyone but Rikkai. But as I jotted ideas down of events that had to happen if I wanted pairings to get together, a plot starting coming out of it, and then ideas for connecting things, and symbolism, irony, foreshadowing, etc. Now we have a fully-fledged story!

I refuse to make this part longer. It's still one of my favorite chapters and I really think it's perfect as it is in it's semi-abstract quality.

Reviews are much love! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 4 - Kinship's Bond<strong>

"Sanada, how is the army doing today?"

"Better. They are working hard to improve on their weaknesses," replied Sanada smoothly.

"That sounds correct since it is you training them after all."

"They need to be tough and it is my job to make them unbeatable."

Yukimura smiled, running his hand through the cherry blossoms above his head. They were taking their weekly walk through the garden, pausing here and there so Yukimura could water the water the plants. It was their time to be alone, undisturbed by others.

"How is Captain Yagyuu doing?"

"His lance work is deadly and exponentially grows by the day. Some days I find it hard to keep up with him when we spar."

"But he's never won?"

"And he never will."

Yukimura chuckled softly, now brushing back the leaves of a bush so he could water it properly.

"You're convinced you'll never lose to anybody but me."

Sanada nodded curtly, straightening his posture and resting his hand on the hilt of his sword during his wait.

"Never Lord Yukimura."

He watched as Yukimura busied himself with a rose bush that he was sure he had never seen. They were a deep red and were currently sparkling with the morning dew. Yukimura unexpectedly plucked one and stood up to face Sanada.

"You should smell this… it is a new breed…"

Sanada obliged, taking the flower into his hand and inhaling deeply.

All of a sudden, he was overwhelmed with its heavenly scent. It was a magnificent scent that was an intoxicating blend of all that was sweet and refreshing in the world. His senses were dulled for everything other than wanting to have some more of this flower and so he staggered back slightly when Yukimura pushed lightly on him.

"It's good, isn't it?" Yukimura inquired politely although his eyes showed amusement from Sanada's intense response. He carefully pried the flower from Sanada's fingers and smelled it himself.

"Yeah… definitely good…" Sanada replied in a daze, faintly aware that he no longer posed the rose.

"This might be better though…" Yukimura started coyly, standing up on his toes and kissing Sanada fully on the lips. He pressed his body hard into his and put his arms around his back.

Yukimura could sense that Sanada was shocked, but he was powerless to resist at first since his senses were still sluggish. He pulled back reluctantly and straightened out his robes.

"Yu-Yukimura…"

"I'm sorry Sanada. I just felt like I needed to. My senses were altered slightly too."

"My lord, we've been over this before."

Yukimura sighed, moving away from him and looking off into the distance. The breeze rustled his robes softly almost in a sympathetic way.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"I should ask the same about you, my lord," Sanada replied courteously.

"Because I love you. And you love me."

Sanada fidgeted with a part of his cape as he nervously approached Yukimura and stood by his side.

"It isn't appropriate for a noble to be with his retainer."

"Why?" Yukimura demanded irritably. "Who has the right to say what I am expected to do."

"Your love is for your people, is it not?"

"It is and always will be as long as I am ruler."

"Then I don't want to be in the way," Sanada stated solemnly. "You are well-respected in this kingdom and if they see you intimately involved with me, then their view of you will change."

"They don't have to know," Yukimura argued back, still refusing to look at him even when he moved to stand in front of him.

"My lord, please understand that I am doing this for our country. I'm not doing this because I don't have the same feelings."

"You have sworn loyalty to me before Sanada," Yukimura said and Sanada nodded curtly. "Would you refuse if I ordered you to be with me?"

Internal strife clouded Sanada's eyes as he thought about what was said. It was a maddening clash of his moral principles, his pride, and his wholehearted dedication to his ruler and best friend. He got down on one knee and bowed his his head - another proof of his allegiance to Yukimura.

"I would follow your orders to my death."

Yukimura sighed as he reached down and tilted Sanada's chin upward to gaze into his eyes. They were a sight to behold - beautiful dark brown eyes that normally were filled with fierce passion or intense aggravation, but were now warm and welcoming as he gazed softly back.

"I would never do anything against your will, General Sanada," Yukimura said sincerely, beckoning him to rise. "Come or we will be late for tea with Yanagi and Yagyuu."

"Thank you… for understanding," Sanada said as they walked back together feeling the weight of a melancholic atmosphere. "And… I'm sorry that things can't be different."

"It will be fine. I'm just thankful that at least i have you as my best supporter, my strongest commander, and my dearest friend."

"You will have that for as long as we live."

Yukimura paused in his stride and dared one light kiss on his cheek, watching the blush spread quickly across his skin.

"Then let nothing ever tear us asunder."


	8. Part 1  Ch 5  Mercenaries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Oh Sanada and your absurd amount of pride... -.- Metaphorically, the rose that Yukimura had did "steal away his senses". I didn't think of it as an accident metaphor until yesterday haha.

And now in another part of the continent... Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 5 - Mercenaries<strong>

Jackal Kuwahara, a seasoned warrior whose weapon of choice was the axe, sat on the edge of the dock staring out into the horizon. The band of mercenaries he was currently employed with were in the local tavern having a merry time with drinking and women, but those things didn't really appeal to him as much. So he sat alone in solitude, eating a sandwich he had brought out of the building with him.

He would have preferred to bask in the glow of the setting sun longer had he not felt the tip of a sword brush across the back of his neck. He cursed silently to himself, annoyed that he had let his guard down for the beauty of nature and slowly rose to his feet, hands held up.

"What do you want with me?"

"Turn around," the voice commanded and Jackal obliged. When he rotated the 180 degrees, his eyes fell upon a cocky-looking swordsman with a cheeky grin on his face. However, there was something else that ended up overriding the fact that he was in danger.

"What the heck?" Jackal exclaimed, all worry disappearing. "You're so short!"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" the other one exclaimed, pulling his sword away from the upwards angle that he had it at to point at Jackal's throat. "I'll have you know that I'm a master swordsman and I could cut you up faster than you can cry out for your mother."

"Well, you are…" Jackal noted and the smaller man huffed.

"My skill makes up for my lack of height! Anyway, I came out here to challenge you to a mock battle!"

"Did you have too much to drink?" Jackal inquired as he looked over the overly cheery challenger.

"No, I didn't have anything yet," he answered as he twirled his sword around absentmindedly. "I was just inside and quite a few of them were talking about how you're one of the most skilled warriors they had ever worked with."

"So you want to challenge me knowing that?"

"Of course! I need to see how I fare against someone who's apparently that good," he answered back enthusiastically. "Grab your axe. There's a clear spot over here."

Jackal shrugged and followed him. It wasn't like he had anything better to do since there was no way he was going to get back to feeling relaxed for the rest of the night. Plus the smaller man looked like an easy win - he lacked the physical strength that Jackal possessed and he seemed like he was too energetic to think correctly.

"You're awesome for agreeing to this," he commented, stretching out his arms. "How about the winner is the person who is able to keep the other one down on the ground with their weapon pointed at their neck?"

"Sounds fair to me," Jackal agreed, testing out a few swings to make sure he was able to hit the swordsman with the flat side of the axe rather than the sharp side. It would save money later if they didn't have to buy elixirs to heal major wounds.

They assumed their positions a few feet away from each other, glared at each other in the eyes, and waited. With a nod from the warrior, the swordsman came flying towards him, and it was all Jackal could do to block a blow. He tried a medium-strength swipe, but his blade met air as the smaller man darted around and attempted to strike him from behind. Jackal had quite a bit of experience dealing with swordmasters so he knew without hesitation to lunge forward to avoid being stabbed in back and to swing his axe behind him to land a hit.

The swordsman barely got out of the way - the axe ripped a bit of his clothing as it traveled its course. Jackal whirled around to get ready for the next attack and saw that his adversary still had a confident grin on his face as he moved his sword around. Jackal couldn't help but be slightly mesmerized by the ornate patterns he was weaving casually while he was contemplating.

"Whoa. You're pretty good," he complimented. "But nothing my genius skilled can handle."

This time he launched off at a faster speed than he did initially, surprising Jackal as he felt his sword graze him across his left bicep, and not even a second later, across the right side of his body. He winced as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of pain and looked at the unexpectedly cunning swordsman. He felt a surge of adrenaline that he hadn't felt in a long time - he hadn't fought anyone so daring in a while and he didn't realized that he had been thirsting for a challenge.

They proceeded on for a while, both struggling to land anything other than minor blows on each other as they dodged and maneuvered around the area. The swordsman was lethally fast, but Jackal was an exemplary defender. They were attracting quite a bit of attention as well - most of the mercenaries had ventured outside to watch with some of the townsfolk and were cheering them on in a rather raucous fashion.

Finally, Jackal felt a sense of satisfaction as he sent the challenger flying up into the air with a chance blow from his axe. He landed in crumbled heap on the ground, and once he was out of his daze, he saw that an axe was resting by his Adam's apple and he looked up.

"Well, I take back everything," he said, still cheery even though he lost. "You are really all that they make you out to be."

"I'll take back my initial thoughts of you in return," Jackal said as he extended a hand to lift him to his feet and the crowd burst into applause.

"What were those?"

"That you were an overzealous swordsman that was too confident to even be competent."

"Ouch. That's harsh," he noted as he straightened out his clothes. "It's okay though - that gives me the element of surprise."

"Fair enough. By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh right! Introductions. I'm Marui Bunta. I'm from the capital of Rikkai," he said proudly as he waved to the band of mercenaries and the rest of the crowd. "What about you?"

"Kuwahara Jackal. I'm from a town on the border of Hyotei and Yamabuki."

"Well, you seem to have been exposed to many battles by the way you move."

"You move pretty proficiently for someone who has hardly been in these situations."

"Ah, well," Marui said, a bit embarrassed. "I've always been quite gifted with sword work."

"So why are you not in the military of your country?" Jackal asked as they joined everyone else in the tavern and found a more quiet spot in the corner. It was hard to ignore the many approving glances they kept getting from the other occupants.

"Didn't feel like it. I've always been into adventure so I decided to become a mercenary not too long ago. I get to use my skills, visit new places, and make people happy. Or at least, my employers."

Jackal smiled at Marui's explanation. Here was someone with a great spirit and never-ending positive thinking. He hadn't met anyone like him in all of the years he had been a mercenary. Most of them had their own hidden agendas or were a bit seedy in nature, but this one was almost as open as a book.

"I was a mercenary at a very young age. I needed the money, and at the time, it seemed like the only type of I work I would succeed in."

"What did you need the money for?"

"My family. My father is slightly disabled so they have a hard time working on the farm so I needed to get the money to pay for the pain medication and all that since there aren't any healers nearby. They didn't mind me doing this though - as long as I didn't agree to any missions that were morally wrong."

"Man, your reasoning is deep," Marui stated, as he picked up his drink and sipped it. "I like you. You're really a gentle person underneath that tough looking exterior."

"Thanks. Your merriness and joy for life is quite wonderful as well."

"Hey, let's stick together," Marui proposed as he lifted his drink. "After this mission, we can go back to my place and hang out until our next adventure."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty lonely and I would appreciate some companionship. We could spar daily too to keep sharpening our skills. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Jackal smiled a second time and lifted his drink to toast.

"If it means beating you every day, then yes."

"Idiot. I figured you out. You will be the loser next time."

"How about we worry about the outcome after this mission?"

Marui grinned and clinked his glass against Jackal's before drinking heartily.

"Those silly pirates won't know what hit them when we get to their ship tomorrow morning."


	9. Part 1  Ch 6  The Silver Knight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **You know, perhaps there is a chance that Jackal is going to be just fine from choosing to join with Marui? ...Nah. :P

Also, someone noticed that I accidentally had the wrong chapter in 'Prologue - Chapter 1' when I had to make an edit, so if you didn't get a chance to read it yet, it's fixed (MISTAKES - RAWRGH!).

Thanks for all of the reviews so far!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 6 - The Silver Knight<strong>

Sighing softly, Yagyuu Hiroshi drew the string of his bow taut, carefully aiming the arrow at the target in the distance. Try as he might, he found it difficult to keep the arrow as steady as it needed to be, but he was persistent enough to keep trying. His failed attempts at hitting the target lay scattered around on the grass and two of the arrows were sticking out of the canvas not close to the center.

He took a deep breath as he closed one eye and pointed the arrow to where he figured was the proper adjustment. Before he could doubt himself, he released the string and let the projectile launch towards his intended destination, but unfortunately, it landed a bit short and way far to the right. He felt a jagged sense of frustration cut across his mind and it took a lot of his self-control not to quit right then.

"Well Captain Yagyuu," a voice spoke up, causing Yagyuu's heart to jump slightly out of surprise. "I didn't realize that you were into archery."

"Oh, it's just you, Sage Yanagi," Yagyuu said with relief as he lowered his bow and turned around.

"Would it matter if it was someone else?"

"… Yes," Yagyuu answered, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It's not something I'm particularly good at yet and I would hate for anyone else to see my flaws."

"What makes me different than everyone else?" Yanagi inquired interestedly as he approached him, smiling slightly.

"You would have found out anyway whereas they would have not noticed."

Yanagi chuckled appreciatively as he peered down to take a look at the intricate engravings in the bow.

"That's quite a fine bow," he noted and Yagyuu shifted uncomfortably without meaning to. "It must have cost you a bit."

"Yes… it did. I thought that if I was going to be serious about picking up a second weapon that I would invest in something of superior quality."

"Wise choice, Captain Yagyuu," Yanagi agreed as they both walked over to the other arrows and started cleaning up. "So, you didn't tell me exactly why you would pick the bow over another weapon? I feel that you would have found much better success with a sword."

"We don't have many people who are talented with long-ranged weapons," Yagyuu answered without hesitation. Indeed, there was a deeper reason that he preferred to not disclose, so he hoped by answering quickly, Yanagi would not inquire any further. "Our foes understand this, and by adding this to my arsenal, I gain the element of surprise."

"Yagyuu, you have a very strategic mind," Yanagi said in admiration.

"I only learned from the best," Yagyuu said with a nod towards the sage. He breathed an inward sigh of relief as Yanagi didn't deem anything strange about his previous answers. They were quite close as companions, and Yagyuu hated keeping secrets from him, but this was one that he couldn't bear to tell.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from doing what you need to?"

"Not at all. I was actually going to clean up soon anyway since it is getting quite dark."

"Glad I could be of service to you," Yanagi said as they walked back to their starting spot and picked up the quiver to put the arrows in it. "Do you want to have some tea inside before you do your night patrol?"

"I would like that very much," Yagyuu agreed and they proceeded towards the castle in silence. The entrance hall, the main staircase, and the other hallways were only occupied by bodyguards that they acknowledged in passing with curt nods. The four of them lived right next to each other - Yanagi's room was across from Yagyuu's and next to Yukimura's and Sanada's room was next to Yagyuu's and across from Yukimura's.

Having tea with Yanagi happened once a week and Yagyuu always looked forward to it. He felt comfortable sitting in an armchair by the window, surrounded by bookcases and talking quietly with Yanagi while drinking the wonderful tasting teas that Yanagi would brew. He found that his heart was unusually restless, especially as of late, and he sought things that would bring him some peace. Helping out the villagers, taking a quiet ride through town, reading, and spending time with Yanagi were a few things that relaxed his mind.

"Something the matter, Captain Yagyuu?" Yanagi inquired, swirling his tea around his cup carefully. "You seem lost in thought."

"A little bit," Yagyuu admitted. "Just wondering why I feel so… unsettled lately."

"Is it your frustration with your subpar archery skills? I'm sorry I cannot assist you since I don't have much expertise on the usage of weapons. I have the facts - just not the experience of being able to use them correctly."

"It's not that. I understand that knowledge in this particular field is a bit scarce here," Yagyuu noted, thinking about how he was practically self-teaching himself how to use a bow and arrow. "It's more like the feeling of… longing… yearning for something. Could be an object or an event - I just don't know."

"Do you feel incomplete?"

"I don't think so. Just heavy-hearted yet empty at the same time."

"Maybe the answer will reveal itself to you quite soon," Yanagi theorized and Yagyuu nodded. "Especially when you least expect it. Until then, please don't hesitate to talk to me anytime you need it."

"Well… I do know that I feel… better when I'm around you. More content," Yagyuu disclosed shyly. "Perhaps it is because you listen so well and have such sound advice. Our conversations are quite enlightening, and at times, even fun."

"Yagyuu," Yanagi said softly, smiling as he took a sip of his tea. "It just so happens I feel the same about you."

Yagyuu smiled back as he pressed his lips to the edge of the cup and tilted it back to allow the savory liquid to seep into his mouth. The aroma was wonderful and he set the half-emptied cup onto the saucer with a content smile at Yanagi.

"This tea…"

"Is extremely delightful," Yanagi finished, taking another sip. "Indeed. But nowhere as delightful as being gifted with your presence tonight."

Yagyuu felt a bubble of happiness rise inside his chest and start expanding. Yanagi's way with words always made him feel this way. He finished his tea and thanked him before getting up and picking up his bow and arrows. Yanagi said a kind farewell as he exited the room and headed towards his own to grab his armor and his lance to embark on his nightly patrol, feeling much more untroubled than he did earlier.


	10. Part 1  Ch 7  Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **I've always wanted to try archery since I was a child. And to learn how to fight with a sword. I've always had a fascination with medieval weapons :) And also, I'd love to have a cup of Yanagi's tea - he seems like he would be a boss tea maker.

Two best friends try to sort out their complicated lives. Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 7 - Revelations<strong>

"A word, Yanagi?" a voice spoke softly from behind a closed door and Yanagi Renji looked up from the thick volume that he was immersed in.

"Come in, my lord," he replied smoothly, setting his book on a nearby table and standing up as the door opened and Yukimura strode in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all. Just merely reading, but I can simply finish the story tomorrow."

Yukimura smiled endearingly as he sat down in the other armchair and took a look around. He spied two empty cups on the window sill and quickly reverted his attention back to Yanagi.

"I take it that Captain Yagyuu was just here?"

"Yes. He left to do his nightly patrol about half an hour ago."

"Would you mind brewing me a cup as well?" Yukimura inquired politely and Yanagi nodded as he pulled open a drawer and located the can of tea leaves.

"Certainly my lord," he obliged, now picking up a clean cup from the desk. "By the sound of your voice, it seems as though your thoughts are also quite clouded."

"Is it that apparent?" Yukimura said with a sigh as he watched Yanagi bring a kettle over to the fireplace. A moment later, a small fire was started and Yanagi returned to his own seat to wait. Although he was a wind sage, he was able to manipulate fire to a degree.

"Not to anyone else but me. You just sound a bit… disheartened," Yanagi noted gently, looking at him in the eyes to coax him into being more comfortable.

"It's just… Sanada."

"That doesn't surprise me, Lord Yukimura. He tends to occupy most of your thoughts. Did something happen recently that bothers you so?"

Yukimura shifted uncomfortably in his seat and fidgeted with a lock of his hair as Yanagi waited patiently. He knew that Yukimura would tell him when he was ready, but in the meantime, his mind started calculating the possible events that could have happened to cause Yukimura to let his unhappiness show a bit.

"Didn't you take your weekly stroll through the garden yesterday afternoon?" Yanagi added, hoping to give him something positive to think about.

"We did."

"Doesn't that normally make you feel happy?"

"It did. It always does."

Yanagi closed his eyes in thought and looked at the ceiling, still letting his thoughts run rampant through his mind.

"Yanagi…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I kissed him."

Yanagi immediately put his attention back on Yukimura's face - eyes snapping open in surprise and disbelief.

"That… wasn't… anything I was going to guess," Yanagi stammered, data trying to correlate in his brain and not connecting at all. "… Uh… how was it?"

Yukimura shrugged and flipped his empty cup his hands, watching the white porcelain with a simple print of cherry blossoms rotate slowly.

"He has very tender lips. And he tastes refreshing. I just wished that it wasn't completely one-sided."

"Did you seduce him?" Yanagi asked, knowing full-well that the chance of Sanada taking the initiative to kiss him was non-existent. The chance of Yukimura creating a situation where he would be powerless to resist was completely possible for someone who knew how to get what he wanted.

"It was more like me taking advantage of his altered senses," Yukimura reluctantly confessed. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Not at all. Perhaps a bit desperate, but you deserve happiness."

"Thanks Yanagi."

"My wish is that he would drop some of his pride and seize the best thing that will ever happen to him in his life," Yanagi said, resting a hand on Yukimura's arm and squeezing it softly. "How can he stand being in such close proximity to someone so beautiful that he absolutely cherishes and not give in?"

"Some lame reason about not distracting me from my love for my country. Plus something about making sure he doesn't ruin my good reputation," Yukimura pouted angrily, crossing his arms as Yanagi removed his hand.

"Ah well. That's understandable. He is always looking after your best interests," Yanagi noted, holding out a hand for Yukimura's cup and going over to the desk to put some tea leaves in. He didn't say anything else as he approached the boiling kettle and poured water into the glass.

"I hate that I know he loves me. I wonder if this would be easier if he didn't?"

Yanagi sighed as he handed the cup over to Yukimura carefully before settling down again. Yukimura thanked him softly and blew on the liquid to start cooling it down.

"I wouldn't say that. Here is a man who would do anything for you. You are so deeply into him that I don't know if you could ever love someone else. Give it some time… I have no doubt he will come around."

"I don't know if my heart wants to feel this void any longer. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you instead?"

"Although I do find you particularly attractive, both inside and out, I don't view you more than a friend. And besides, your heart was made to stir only for this manly, short-tempered being who lacks subtlety and has the emotional capacity of a rock."

Yukimura couldn't help but laugh and Yanagi smiled, pleased that he was able to put Yukimura's mind to rest for the time being.

"And lastly, I wouldn't worry about how he feels about you kissing him. Without a doubt, he enjoyed the sensation and probably is trying to hold down his craving for more."

"Yanagi… you do know me well…"

"There isn't anyone that I don't," he said proudly, watching Yukimura taste the tea and seeing a pleasant smile spread slowly across his face. "But you're right, I do know you particularly well."

"How about we talk about you for a bit?" Yukimura suggested brightly. "Like you and Captain Yagyuu? Anything happened yet?"

Yanagi stared at him with a serious expression. His now-smiling lord hardly failed to surprise him, but this was by far unexpected. He felt completely aghast inside, but he was able to keep it from showing.

"There's nothing to tell," Yanagi said, turning away from Yukimura to look out the window. "Where do you get this idea that something is going to happen?"

"Yanagi, it's completely obvious from the way you look at him. You're always watching him and taking in his every detail."

"You can't even see my eyes."

"I know you. So don't argue," Yukimura commanded and Yanagi sighed in defeat. "The way you talk to him… about him… it's always full of admiration."

"Okay, okay," Yanagi uttered in a subdued tone. "You're right. I've liked him for quite some time now. I just don't know if he likes me back."

"I don't know either. He tends to keep his thoughts to himself although we have had enjoyable conversations every time we've talked."

"The only thing I can say for certain is that he feels comfortable spending time with me. He doesn't shy away when I compliment him and he always seems brighter after we talk or read together."

"Ah, I see. So you're debating if he likes you a close friend or as something more…" Yukimura pondered, interested in the sudden emergence of Yanagi's love life.

"My thoughts resemble a tangled web right now. I'm not sure what to think."

"Maybe you should make a move?" Yukimura suggested. "Or simply ask. I don't think you have anything to lose. At least you're not running into a large wall like I am."

"You're probably right. He doesn't seem the type who would avoid me if I confessed my feelings."

"Are you scared of getting hurt?"

"Completely."

Yukimura let out an exhale of air as he finished his tea and set it down next to the other two cups on the windowsill.

"I hope the best for you, Sage Yanagi," Yukimura said fondly, now peering at the stars that were shining in the night sky.

"Thank you. I wish the same for you as well."

"… I do have a random question."

"Ask away, Lord Yukimura."

"Does it bother you when the man of my affection spends every Friday beating up and injuring the man of your affection?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I hate seeing him cut up, and sometimes, how frustrated he looks when he is having a tough time. No because I enjoy seeing how his determination propels him to reach newer heights… and I like being able to look at his body and occasionally touch it as I heal him. Sometimes General Sanada gets him in some very… exciting places."

Yukimura shook his head out of amused disbelief and Yanagi smirked to himself as he also looked out the window to the celestial orbs that twinkled merrily against their black backdrop.


	11. Part 1  Ch 8  Marauders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **So I wanted to reply to reviews yesterday, but was all lagging and it was convinced the reviews didn't even exist in the first place. Silly.

And I wanted to post the next chapter with this one 'cause they're both kind of short... until I uploaded it and went "Omg, that's really too short!". *insert delay as I extend it a bit*

*thumbs up for reviews* Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 8 - Marauders<strong>

Words didn't come close to explaining the satisfaction of a lock clicking open. Especially when it was due to something other than its original key. Pushing the door forward carefully, a older boy peered into the darkness and paused, listening for any signs of movement.

When he deemed it was safe, he lit a small torch and carefully checked for traps and protections. He found none and shut the door behind him before walking to a collection of treasure chests. Smirking, he pulled the lid of one of them and started to fill the bag he had brought with him with gold and other expensive looking treasure. He never took more than a bag's worth of treasure each time he broke in somewhere - he enjoyed the thrill of getting into places he shouldn't be more than settling down with the wealth he could have accumulated and having a quiet life.

Although sometimes he wished that he had somewhere to stay for a while with people that cared about him. His life only contained loneliness coupled with misery and frustration. His experience growing up was on the streets, fighting for food and trying to find safe places to stay, wasn't the ideal childhood by any means. One night out of curiosity, he tried his hand at stealing and found that he was particularly adept at it. It also meant he didn't end up physically hurting other people or hurt himself.

As luck turned his way, he ended up finding a group of marauders that pillaged a village sometime later on the east coast of Fudomine. After proving his worth to them, they took him on board their ship and he spent the days developing his skills as a thief and as a fighter with their guidance. They mostly stuck to villages and other ships, but one day, they found themselves at a castle when they needed to stop for supplies. It was too tempting - they crafted a plan to get in and obtain enough riches for a few years of relaxation.

Things started off well and they had made it all the way to the treasure room without incident. Kirihara was left outside since he served as the person to help push each of them up the wall. He waited idly, a bit aggravated that he wasn't able to go in with them. They promised him the next castle though, so he was looking forward to that. He would show them how fast he would be getting in and out unharmed.

Hours passed and they still did not return. He started to feel concerned and anxious - they never took that long on a mission. After heatedly debating with his conscience, he boasted up the courage and scaled the wall himself, able to find ways to cling to the small nooks and crannies on the otherwise smooth wall. As he found his way into the castle and into the treasure room with ease, he wondered what was so hard about breaking into a castle.

The piles of gold, expensive objects, jewels, and crowns that met his eyes overwhelmed him. Never had he ever seen so much wealth in his life and it was all there for his taking. He shoved as much of it into his bag that he could have - still mesmerized by the sight. At the same time, he felt a bit sickened by all of the greed that the nobles and aristocrats had - outraged at the fact that they experienced a life of comfort while people like him were left to fend for themselves with nobody to help them.

As he left the room and started heading out, wondering if he just happened to miss his band of thieves, he heard some voices down at the end of the hall, and he quickly hid behind a suit of armor and held his breath. It would have been unwise to get caught, but he wanted to hear what they were talking about, and it didn't look like they were going to approach his area.

After spending some time making sense of the conversation he was hearing, he figured out that his comrades had been captured and were going to be killed in the morning. He felt angered as the few soldiers were making fun of their captives and laughing about their impending doom like they were mere livestock. He found that he was unable to think clearly - the vicious animalistic side taking him over as he found himself hurtling down the hall, pulling out his dagger and taking wild slashes at them. He hit his mark with each swipe - all four soldiers lay dead on the ground with gashing wounds at the neck.

He had never killed anyone before - just injured them. A small part of him felt terrible for taking a life, but was immediately covered up with a pitiless cackle of victory. His voice echoed down the hall and he took off with a grin before the other soldiers were able to make it to the source of the noise. Once he was in the woods, safe from danger, the adrenaline drained out of him and he was able to think logically again. He struggled to remember what took over him and caused him to behave the way he did, but his memory was hazy - almost as if something else had taken him over. However, what was done was done, and there was nothing he could do about it.

From that moment, Kirihara Akaya vowed to work alone and to only steal from castles and noble residences. He was upset he lost the only group of people who had accepted him - that came as close to friends that he could have. He wasn't sure if he could bear losing another person close to him. As for stealing from the rich, it was his way of exacting revenge for the lives that were filled with desperation and hopelessness.

Back to the present situation, Kirihara had finally filled his bag of loot and escaped quickly, careful to not leave any signs that would identify him as the culprit. Another successful mission to add to his streak and food to eat the next day. He had enough to get him a few nights at an inn even and he found himself grinning in anticipation. The rest of the money that he didn't need would be left at a church to give to the poor - it was his way of easing of mind for the crimes he had committed.


	12. Part 1  Ch 9  Road to the Empire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm happier with this now. Now things are going to start coming together as the plot gets rolling. *wishing self luck through the upcoming chapters*

And I played the last five chapters of Radiant Dawn today because I like doing the last five with a slightly different party each time. 16 slots is not enough to fit all of my favorite characters (especially if some are pre-determined for you)! This time I took my original team because I love them, and finally managed to make it through without saving AND without accidentally killing a character. The Dragon laguz chapter is the bane of my existence... it's that one chapter where so much can go wrong.

Reviews are much appreciated! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 9 - Road to the Empire<strong>

"Man, we are almost there!" Marui exclaimed, raising his arms up towards the sky with a big smile. "I can't wait to be home!"

"I thought you said you like adventure?" Jackal questioned, taking a look at his surroundings. They were on the outskirts of town where there were primarily farms and forest nearby.

"I do, but I'm craving a homemade meal with tasty deserts," Marui admitted as he cheerfully waved to some of the villagers. "I love baking. I'm genius at that too."

"I would have never guessed that you liked to bake," Jackal said as he nodded to some other people that would staring at him curiously and they were instantly relaxed.

"Sweets are my favorite things in the world. I know exactly what I like so it's better that I make it myself."

"Well, I like to cook. Would you mind if I made dinner tonight?"

Marui shot him an astonished look, which only made Jackal confused about his question.

"Would I mind?" he repeated, laughing as he skipped a few steps. "Anything that requires less work from me is perfect. You any good?"

"Yeah, I did grow up on a farm. I'm used to making food," Jackal said, observing the fact that the houses were getting bigger and more closely put together. The castle in the distance was also developing detail and it was quite the impressive sight.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Marui asked, following Jackal's gaze. "Whoever built it had really good taste. And a great architect."

"You said you live near the castle?"

"Yeah, in a small house. My family lives sort of close by in a much bigger house. We're an aristocratic family so we don't have a problem with money or anything."

"So why did you move out?"

"Like I said, I like to come and go as I please," Marui reminded him as they passed through the local market, looking at the items with interest. "And besides, they wouldn't be too happy if they knew I was involved in mercenary work, now would they?"

"I suppose that is true," Jackal acknowledged, halting in his stride to look at some carrots. "These look good… how does beef stew sound?"

"Hearty and filling," Marui answered, picking up some potatoes and sizing them up. "Sounds like a plan!"

They didn't discuss their personal lives for a while as they perused through the stands looking for ingredients for dinner. Marui was happily chatting away with everyone that he saw since they all knew him, and he did not hesitate in introducing Jackal as a friend he met on a trip. They all welcomed him warmly and Jackal smiled enjoying the friendly atmosphere.

Once they were back on the main path towards the castle again, they started talking about their plans to have a daily spar practice, how they were going to obtain food for meals, and where Marui goes to get firewood for the house. Hardly anyone was out and about past the marketplace since nightfall was fast approaching and so they were able to converse without being bothered.

During their journey back home, Marui had already discussed with Jackal at length about Rikkaidai as a country. He told them of their powerful military force and their strongest units. He mentioned that they were spearheaded by the legendary Three Demons that Jackal had heard of. He told them all the details he knew of their ruler, their commander, and their strategist and Jackal found himself in awe of their abilities.

Marui also talked about his deep-rooted respect in his country and the peace and prosperity that was felt across the land. They took pride in everything they did and swore by hard work and perfection to lead them to maintaining the glory of their nation. Once again, those beliefs stemmed from Lord Yukimura and all of the Yukimura rulers before him, and Marui was always happy that he was born and raised in a country as magnificent as that one.

Jackal had told him from where he was from as well and he couldn't help but be very interested in his story. The town he was from, although on the border, was in Yamabuki territory rather than Hyotei. Yamabuki was a smaller nation, but was formidable in its own right. Most of its population consisted of laguz - people that had the ability to transform into powerful animals. In Yamabuki, they had tiger, cat, and wolf laguz that spent most of their time roaming the land, hunting, or enjoying nature. They were generally laid back and friendly, but could tear you apart in a matter of seconds if you were their enemy.

Marui expressed that he would like to visit sometime during their upcoming adventures. He had never seen a laguz before, and after hearing some tales about the ones that Jackal had grown up with, he had to meet some of them. Plus Jackal mentioned they like to demonstrate their skills in mock battles and other displays of strength and that sounded like something right up Marui's alley. He hoped they were prepared to be amazed by the genius of his sword work.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Marui proudly announced when they arrived in front of the house. He pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and opened it for Jackal. As he entered after, he reached onto the small table by the door and picked up a candlestick.

"So, this is the living room. It's got some chairs and a long table with a fireplace. Working on finding a small couch I like to put in," he explained as he lit the candles with a match. "Kitchen and dining area over here."

"I like it," Jackal said as he looked around. "It's cozy and neat."

"Thanks, I do what I can," Marui said cheerfully as he started to head down the small hallway. "This is the guest bedroom. You'll be staying there. Everything should already be set, but if there's something you need, don't hesitate to let me know."

He pushed open the door and worked on lighting the candles in the room as Jackal put down his large backpack and axe against the wall. All of the furniture had been donated by his parents because they wanted to re-do a few rooms in their home and Marui accepted their gift graciously. It meant that he could save his money for basic supplies and his adventures.

"This is perfect. Thank you for your hospitality," Jackal said genuinely and Marui beamed.

"Not a problem. And thanks for agreeing to keep me company for a while. We're going to have some fun adventures, me and you," Marui concluded excitedly, heading out into the hall. "Have a nice sleep because in the morning, you're going to deal with the bitter taste of defeat!"


	13. Part 1  Ch 10  Winds of Rebellion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Played Fire Emblem again today because I was curious to see if I could do a five chapter playthrough without killing anyone twice in a row. And I changed my party a bit to have Tibarn, Naesala, and Caineghis in it for the heck of it. ... No such luck - stupid dragon laguz mission and Boyd was killed by a white dragon because I forgot the group of four in the corner moved. RAGE. At least the final chapter was easy since I had the laguz kings with me. Also, if you attack Levail with Haar, an interesting conversation happens and I was super happy because I wasn't expecting it. Zelgius - the last true knight of Begnion!

Anyway, in this chapter, the Three Demons are back! More questions are raised. Hilarity ensues. Also some romance ^^

Please enjoy and review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 10 - Winds of Rebellion<strong>

_Fudomine, a small country on the east side directly below Seigaku, had been struggling under the tyranny of a government ruled by bigots. No one dared to stand up against injustice - they didn't have enough strength to. One day, an intense and fierce warrior from a distant land arrived, and after affiliating with a group of rebels, overthrew the dysfunctional rulers and took control. The country welcomed him with open arms as he announced his ideas for moving the country in a positive direction._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, I need to open the window," Sage Yanagi announced, getting up from his seat at the table of the study and opening it fully.<p>

"Do you need to?" Sanada asked a bit gruffly. "It's extremely gusty outside…"

As he finished his sentence, a large gale of wind came in and blew all of the notes on the table around. Sanada cursed loudly as the large map was also lifted, smothering his face completely. Yukimura surpassed a slight giggle as he watched Sanada struggle to keep everything under control.

"It's not funny!"

"It is. Hurry up and remove the map from your face so I can see how red it is," Yukimura encouraged, resting the side of his face on a propped hand.

"Yanagi! If this is your idea of hilarity, I do not approve!" Sanada roared as he slammed the offending piece of parchment on the table. Yanagi did not respond as another blast of air made its way in, stirring up even more chaos.

"Sanada, I think he's reading the wind…"

"Well, he picked a terrible day to do so. Why couldn't he do it when there are gentler breezes?"

"I don't know," Yukimura sighed, helping clean up the notes and placing heavy books on them so they didn't fly off the table again. "Something must be going on… Remember, he has this keen ability to interpret the wind and it might hold some answers for us."

"I just feel like when we rely on something like that, we're taking a gamble. How do you know it's true?" Sanada demanded, leaning against the wall and staring at the sage.

"Not all truth lies in concrete facts and evidence, Sanada," Yukimura reminded him wisely. "I tend to let my intuition guide me to answers. So does Yanagi. And so do you."

"Well, I guess that's true…"

"His medium just happens to be a realm that neither you or I can come close to comprehending. Just let him be."

Sanada didn't say anything further as he watched Yanagi, who hadn't moved an inch the entire time. His eyes looked like they were closed (or at least, Sanada thought they were closed) and he was muttering softly in a trance-like state. After a few more minutes, he shut the window and sat down at the table, pulling over a piece of parchment and quill, and starting writing extremely neat notes in some ancient writing that Sanada couldn't read.

"Sorry about that, Lord Yukimura, General Sanada," Yanagi apologized. "Some interesting news was passing over the area and I had to decipher it."

"Don't worry about it, Yanagi," Yukimura dismissed, smiling softly. "Tell me it's good news."

"It is neither good nor bad to us yet. Seigaku will determine the answer in due time."

"How interesting," Yukimura noted and looked at Sanada who just completely confused. "Sanada, I think you owe Yanagi an apology for yelling at him earlier."

"You're right," Sanada agreed. "I'm sorry. I was just annoyed when everything was flying around the place."

"Apology accepted, General Sanada. Although part of me wishes I could have seen the part where you were struggling with the map…"

Sanada started to feel his blood boil, but was able to keep himself from lashing out at the witty scholar. Yukimura would have probably punished him if he laid a finger on Yanagi and he didn't want to find out what that punishment was.

"So… do you want to share the information with us?" Sanada inquired and Yanagi nodded.

"It's about Fudomine. Apparently there had been talk of rebellion in the country among a group of young fighters. They were initially unsuccessful, having been captured and punished by their ruling government."

"You said initially. Does that mean…?"

"Yes. With the arrival of a warrior whose strength has been compared to that of a wild bull, they were able to successfully take over after he had freed them from their cells."

"How long ago was this?" Yukimura asked and Yanagi paused to think. "My guess would be around a month ago that they took the capital. Now there is news about the positive effect he is having on them and how the country's economy is on the rise."

"I understand how Seigaku will play into this," Sanada announced. "This recent change leaves Fudomine quite vulnerable since everyone is focused on reform. They can choose to completely defeat the country and take over or defeat them and declare an alliance."

"Sanada, I knew you had it in you to speak intelligently once in a while," Yanagi said proudly and Sanada scowled. "But seriously, he is completely correct."

"How is the Fudomine military looking?" Yukimura inquired, trying to figure out how much of a chance they had defending against Seigaku.

"The same makeup of primarily heroes and berserkers as always," Yanagi replied. "They have always been fairly strong, but now they're feeling extra motivated to fight a ruler they care for. Seigaku will be in for a fight I presume."

"Do you have any information on them yet?"

"Only that their new ruler is named Tezuka Kunimitsu and that he is a bow paladin. He is being assisted by a Bishop by the name of Syuichirou Oishi. His band of fighters also numbers to seven."

"Well, that's good to know for now," Yukimura concluded, sitting back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

"I will be able to find out more information after their inevitable battle," Yanagi added. "I can't see into the future - I can just hear things that have just passed."

"Regardless, your skill is quite handy," Sanada acknowledged and Yanagi gave him a kind smile. "I should try not to doubt your abilities."

"Thank you very much General Sanada."

"Is there anything we need to cover today? If not, I need to speak with the wyvern lord about extending practice tomorrow evening. The latest formation you gave the two strongest sections is extremely tricky."

"No, there is nothing else," Yanagi replied, pulling all of his notes from under the books and putting them back in order. "Good luck on it. I have faith that they will be able to pull it off in two days." With that, he departed for his own room, closing the door softly behind them and leaving Sanada and Yukimura alone.

"Sanada, after you have spoken to the wyvern lord, will you remain there until I arrive?"

"My lord?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Then I will not refuse," Sanada said loyally with a curt nod before he picked up his armor and left the room.

* * *

><p>Sanada waited patiently, fingers drumming idly on the hilt of his sword (his axe was not easily portable so it remained in his room), looking off in the direction of the castle. He had just spoken with the wyvern lord, who lived in a house on top of the cliff that overlooked the eastern grounds. After a enjoyable conversation about the wyvern riders' progress and also his personal life, he departed for the local tavern to enjoy some downtime with some friends. The wind had calmed down considerably since their meeting, which Sanada greatly welcomed.<p>

In the distance, he saw a lone figure on a white horse come riding down the path and he felt the corner of his lips tug into a shadow of a smile. Lord Yukimura was on his way, although he briefly stopped to chat with a figure on a magnificent brown horse that was on his way back to the castle from his nighttime patrol. After a few more minutes, he arrived at the top of the cliff and climbed off of his horse gracefully.

"Thank you for waiting, Sanada," Yukimura said softly, stroking the mane of his horse fondly. "I needed to few words with Captain Yagyuu and it worked out that we crossed paths."

"About…?"

"Just to see how he is feeling right now. Haven't check in with him in a while."

"How very caring of you."

Yukimura beamed at him as he climbed down from his horse and walked towards Sanada, adjusting his cape so that it was perfectly centered. Sanada felt his heart skip a bit as Yukimura came closer and closer, smile as beautiful as always.

"So…" Sanada started, trailing off as Yukimura stopped near enough for him to see the light of the stars reflecting in his sapphire eyes. The night sky paled in comparison to what Sanada was currently looking into.

"You want to know why I have you all alone on top of a cliff with no one around?" he deduced and Sanada nodded slowly, a little fearful of the answer. "I just want to go on a ride, that's all."

"You just did… on your horse," Sanada pointed out, a bit perplexed at what Yukimura was getting at. Yukimura sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the stretch of woods that lay behind the house. He stumbled along, feeling extremely awkward that Yukimura was dragging him as easily as he was despite their size difference.

"Sanada, I meant on a wyvern."

"No. Absolutely not," Sanada said sternly, pulling them to a halt.

"Why not?" Yukimura pouted and Sanada mentally cursed himself for having to deal with Yukimura in this state. It was only a matter of time before he won - Yukimura always got what he wanted.

"Because it's dangerous," Sanada said, refusing to look at him as he crossed his arms. "You're not trained to ride a wyvern and I can't guarantee your safety if you choose to do so." He chanced giving Yukimura a forbidding, steely look to convince him otherwise, but then he saw that Yukimura was smiling again.

"What are you? My guardian? I know I'm not trained," he started as he yanked Sanada along once more, leading the way deeper into the woods. "That's why I'm riding with you!"

He opened his mouth, but no words of firm disagreement came out. It was too late anyway - they had already arrived at the clearing lit with small fires where many of the wyverns in the area called home. Yukimura looked around in wonder at the creatures, many of which were sleeping, as Sanada reluctantly walked over to his.

"Oh? This one is yours?" Yukimura observed as Sanada patted him on the head and coaxed him towards where Yukimura was standing. "He's magnificent. Not quite as big as the wyvern lord's, but it's definitely up there."

"Do you want to change your mind, my lord?" Sanada asked, knowing that the answer was going to be a resolute no. He had already reached over to the pile of equipment and pulled out a saddle.

"Do you want me to send you to tomorrow's practice in nothing but your underwear?" Yukimura teased and Sanada quickly shook his head. "That's what I thought." Sanada sighed as he showed his wyvern that he wanted him to lower his body to the ground so that he could strap on a larger saddle to accommodate two people.

"Here, step onto my hands," Sanada instructed, squatting slightly to give Yukimura a leg up. "You're probably going to end up scrambling on, but it's the best I can do."

"Thank you, Sanada," he said gratefully, putting one foot on his hands and his hands on the wyvern. With a heave, he pushed Yukimura upwards and watched him climb on a bit more elegantly than he had thought.

"How do you…?" Yukimura stopped partway through his sentence when he saw Sanada step onto the wyvern's raised arm and jump onto his back. Once he was settled comfortably in the saddle with Yukimura right behind him, he grabbed the reins and tugged on them gently.

"You need to put your arms around me, my lord," Sanada reminded, feeling warm in the face as he said so. His temperature skyrocketed though when he felt Yukimura's arms wrap tightly around his waist. His touch seemed to pierce right through his armor and burned wonderfully at the sides of his waist where there was only clothing. "And under no conditions do you let go."

"Should I sit on my cape as well to keep it from flying in the wind?"

"Yes. I usually do that with mine, but since you're here…"

'_Blocking it, I guess I don't have to,'_ Sanada finished in his head to keep from feeling more embarrassed. Yukimura chuckled softly in his ear, causing a pleasant shiver to travel down his spine.

"Okay, we'll go on the count of three."

"Hold on a second," Yukimura requested as he pulled out a necklace he had hidden underneath the front part of his cape. The charm was a bright light source and he stared at it curiously.

"Light magic contained in a glass container. Yanagi made it for me," he explained and Sanada nodded in recognition at the many talents their scholar had.

"Did he make it for you because you wanted it for tonight?"

"Well, no. I told him that I liked walking in the garden on some nights so he fashioned a way for me to see better than just simply carrying a torch."

"You're out, by yourself, after dark?" Sanada said, completely aghast.

"Relax. Your bodyguards are out and about too. It's not like I go wandering the town…"

"Please never do," Sanada said and Yukimura agreed. "Anyway, we should get going before it gets too late…"

After his promised three counts, they were off into the air, Yukimura letting out a yell of surprise at the incredible speed of the wyvern. Sanada felt him squeeze him tightly and smiled, feeling a little adventurous. He urged his wyvern to accelerate a little faster and then go into a dive.

Yukimura let out an even louder yell as the force of of the dive caused him to cling onto Sanada even tighter, but it was a pleasant yell of enjoyment mingled with joyous laughter. He let his wyvern do a few breakneck turns as he circled around the castle before doing an even greater and faster dive.

"Sanada! We're going to crash into the ground!" Yukimura shrieked as the ground zoomed into their eyes at an alarming rate. At the last possible second, Sanada yanked the reins and the wyvern opened his wings and propelled them upwards into the safety of the sky again.

"Don't… scare me like that," Yukimura said between ragged breaths. "Even though… it was dangerously fun."

"You said you wanted to go for a ride," Sanada reminded him. "I was just showing you what wyverns can do." He turned around and saw that Yukimura was grinning after his mind had slowed down enough to tell him that he was okay.

"I'm sorry… I won't do that again. I don't know what came over me," Sanada said sincerely, questioning his lack of judgement on his previous actions.

"No, you're fine," Yukimura insisted as he adjusted his wyvern to fly at a comfortable pace. "I really did enjoy it. Just a warning in advance next time would be much appreciated."

"Will do, my lord," Sanada agreed, looking forward to the next time. He was much more open to the idea since Yukimura's safety was guaranteed in his hands. "So, where to?"

"Nowhere in particular. I just want to have a look at my kingdom from above."

"Okay, we'll go along the border of Hyotei at bit down to the southern peninsula, follow part of the coastline, and then return home."

"Sounds perfect to me," Yukimura agreed happily. "And then we can go to the mountains in the north some other time?"

"Yes. Some of the valleys there are also quite breathtaking."

As they flew on their journey, pointing out the towns and port cities and talking about how much the kingdom had grown, Sanada found himself relieved of stress and pressure. He didn't realize how long it had been since he let himself just enjoy everything without adhering to a strict schedule, and he couldn't think of someone else better to share it with than Yukimura, who was resting the side of his head on his shoulder.

"My lord?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to see the country from this angle? I would have assumed you preferred visiting the people in person."

"Same reason as you, Sanada," he answered and Sanada wondered if he was secretly a mind-reader. "I just needed to get away for a little bit. Away from duty, regulations, requirements…"

"Yes, you're right. We did grow up very fast. At least we're good at what we do since it has consumed most of our lives."

"As much as I love my people, I sometimes find myself missing those innocent days where I could be a little immature and childish and it was okay."

"You haven't lost that aspect, you know," Sanada stated and Yukimura gave him a playful whack over the head.

"That wasn't my point."

"I know, I was trying to aggravate you."

"You don't dare cross me any other day, so why start now?"

"Maybe it's because your life is currently in my hands so you can't do anything about it?" Sanada pondered as he searched for the real reason for his rare witty remark. He had never said anything near those lines to Yukimura until that moment - he always spoke with courtesy and loyalty. He was always serious, stoic, unyielding, aggravated, or embarrassed.

"Or maybe…" he started and Yukimura urged him on with a gentle prod. "I'm having as much fun as you are."

The smile that Yukimura flashed was dazzling - even more so than the light emitting from the necklace he was wearing. He found himself smiling back, the rarely used muscles straining slightly as he did so. Turning back around, he pulled on the reins gently to guide his wyvern back home and sighed contentedly as Yukimura rested his head once again on his shoulder and whispered a satisfied 'thank you' full of gratitude and care.

'_How I wish things were different so that I could be with you in ways even closer than this,'_ Sanada thought to himself sometime later as he put one hand on Yukimura's hand and held it, knowing that his lord had fallen asleep on their journey back to the castle.


	14. Part 1  Ch 11  Cog of Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **As I was writing the wyvern ride part, I could hear "A Whole New World" from the movie Aladdin playing in my mind the whole time. And both the American version and Japanese version (it's on YouTube if you want to hear it) Wyvern rides are magical! ...Although I can't imagine Sanada serenading Yukimura in such a romance-y way without chuckling. :D

*gives confetti cake to those who have reviewed* Made from the heart so please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 11 - Cog of Destiny<strong>

"So, this is where you get the firewood?" Jackal questioned as he looked around at the clearing in the forest. There were neat stacks of firewood piled in one area and fallen trees in another where they were in the process of being chopped up.

"Yeah, have to take a trip or two each week to stock up for the fall and winter," Marui answered as he started stretching out his arms.

"Why so? There are small wagons right here…and you have the money."

"I do now," Marui reminded him. "But I don't have a horse to pull it."

"Does the wood cost money too?"

"For the labor," Marui said, reaching into a small pouch inside his coat and pulling out some coins. "I don't have time to cut it myself."

"I have an idea," Jackal said as Marui deposited the coins in a collection box. "How about we use the money for a cart and I will go chop the wood?"

"And how are we going to pull it back?"

"I can pull it. I'm used to moving heavy things."

"Oh man!" Marui exclaimed, jumping up and hooking one arm around Jackal's shoulders, which almost caused him to lose his balance. "I'm so glad I found you on that mission. So, what do you want in return?"

"That you stack the wood on the cart. And that strawberry shortcake that you made last week."

"Deal! That works out actually since there are patches of wild strawberries in this forest," he said excitedly, running into the woods with Jackal following close behind. They stopped a short ways in and took a look at the trees before spotting an oak tree that looked like it was running out of life.

"I'll chop this one down," Jackal said, checking it over. "Any excess wood we can stack here and get another time, right?"

"That's correct. We will just have to tack a piece of parchment with my name to it."

"No one is going to steal it, correct?"

"Nah. The people in this town are good citizens," Marui said, waving off Jackal's doubt. "Plus we are in Three Demons territory so people probably feel any dishonesty would result in some kind of severe punishment."

"That's true…"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Strawberries are over in a different direction," Marui said with a cheery wave, bounding off into the forest with an energetic spring in his steps. He loved having excuses to bake delicious treats.

Roughly ten minutes later, Marui heard the crack of the tree as it fell and he grinned to himself. He hummed softly as he gathered his strawberries in a small bag he had brought with him, looking forward to making a delectable dessert later. He was relaxed and happy, enjoying the peace of being surrounded by nature and the ease of silence. That is, until he heard a yell in the distance followed by a clash of metal.

Abandoning his task, he ran towards the source of the noise swiftly, drawing his sword as he did so. His guess was that Jackal ran into someone, although landing in a fight was not in Jackal's personality at all. He ran along the edge of the tree, and when he got to the top, he saw that Jackal was locked in a heated battle with some unknown boy in a green vest, khaki pants, and a long, flowing silver scarf.

"Hey! What's going on here?"' Marui demanded, running into the fray to block the person's next move against Jackal. The boy didn't reply with words - just with his sharp dagger in an attack that almost reached Marui's face.

"I'm going to teach you some manners!" Marui reprimanded as tried to land a hit on the really quick stranger. "You stupid seaweed head!"

"Don't provoke the ugly guy more!" Jackal yelled as the boy's eyes flashed violently and he moved him with an even more aggressive pace. It was all Jackal could do to parry all of his attacks, but Marui knew that Jackal understood that he had to distract their foe for his plan to work.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Jackal pressed on as he narrowly dodged the dagger that went by his left arm. "Because you're a lousy fighter." The boy growled aggressively and charged at Jackal without any fear at all.

"I got him Jackal!" Marui announced as he took a low swing to his legs and knocked him over with the flat side of his sword. "It worked!" Before the boy could sit up, Jackal pointed his axe at his head threateningly and Marui wrestled the dagger out of his hand.

"If you're going to kill me - do it now!" he hissed, glaring at Jackal who just looked shaken at the request.

"Relax, nobody is going to kill you," Marui said, a bit confused. "Where did you get that idea?"

"When that guy approached where I was sleeping with an axe!"

Marui gave Jackal a funny look before laughing loudly.

"He was chopping wood," Marui explained, pointing to the fallen tree. "He must have seen you and wanted to see if he accidentally woke you up or if you were hit by the tree."

"The moment I reached his area and nudged him, he immediately attacked me," Jackal told Marui, who nodded as he listened. "Almost as if he was expecting a fight."

"Where did you come from kid?" Marui said, squatting down with his sword upright between his two hands. He looked into his emerald green eyes and could have sworn he saw a glimmer of hurt and despair before his eyes revealed no more emotion.

"Originally? The streets of Fudomine."

"Wow, that is quite a distance," Jackal commented, removing his axe from Kirihara's head and stepping away. "And from where you are from, your reaction to me makes sense."

"So, you're not going to kill me?"

"No, we don't do that," Marui said, putting his sword into his scabbard. "We're just two people getting wood to keep the house warm. And having strawberry shortcake tomorrow night!"

"The way you explain yourself like an open book always makes me nervous, Marui," Jackal said with a large sigh.

"Well…" the boy started hesitantly. "Do you mind if I help a little? To apologize for attacking you earlier?" Jackal stared at him, stunned by his generosity.

"Uh… I don't mind…"

"Why doesn't he stack the wood? I'll help you with chopping so we can get home quicker," Marui suggested and they both agreed.

"Sweet deal. By the way kid… what's your name?"

"I'm…" he trailed off, unsure if he should say. Marui shot him a welcoming grin and then he looked more at ease. "My name is Kirihara Akaya."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Marui Bunta and that guy is Jackal Kuwahara," Marui introduced, grabbing a spare axe from Jackal. "You got a place to stay?"

"No Marui, that's why he was sleeping in the woods," Jackal said wearily, obviously questioning his genius logical deduction skills.

"He can stay with us then!"

"Did you look at him? He's obviously a thief!"

"He won't steal from us, right?" Marui checked, smiling at Kirihara.

"No, I only steal from castles and other rich and fancier places. Personal reasons."

"See? And we're none of the above. Stay with us for a bit, Kirihara," Marui requested and Kirihara looked quite taken aback.

"Why me?"

"I don't know," Marui said as nodded to Jackal and they both started working. "Something in my gut says that you're a pretty cool guy. And man, you are not afraid of anything. At the very least, you deserve to stay somewhere warm and safe until you have to leave and make money again."

"You will do that for me?" Kirihara said shyly, a bit overwhelmed by their treatment of him.

"Yes. My guess is that after all of the years of living on the streets and traveling the country, you probably just want a place to call home and company that accepts you even if it's for a little bit."

Kirihara smiled and picked up some logs that Jackal had already cut. He started to head over to the cart with the wood in his hands, carefully lining them up so that they would be neat.

"Marui, I think I like him too. He looks like he has hardly ever smiled in his life and I'm glad we were able to make him do so."

"That's good Jackal," Marui said, swinging the axe over his head and letting it sink into the oak tree. "You can be his primary caretaker."

"Huh? What?"

"You'll be great at it!" he said and Jackal smacked his head. "Come on, you have that guardian-like personality to you. I'm more like an older brother, but you are just so much more… motherly."

"Don't make me kill you," Jackal warned, splitting logs quickly and efficiently.

"You would have to hit me first," Marui said, sticking out his tongue.

"Hey guys…"

"What is it, Kirihara?"

"Thanks. For caring."

Jackal found himself smiling at the boy who had attempted to seriously injure him earlier.

"You're welcome. Hope you're looking forward to dinner."

His eyes lit up at the mention of food and started to move the logs to the cart with more energy and speed. After they finished chopping the tree and got it loaded onto the cart, they sat back and took a few breaths, tired from work.

"Now I suddenly don't want to drag it back to the house," Jackal said, eyeing the large amount of logs that were piled neatly together.

"You did volunteer to do it," Marui pointed out as Jackal grabbed the handle in the front. He took a deep breath and started pulling the cart with absurd ease and Marui turned to stare at Kirihara wide-eyed in surprise.

"How about I make two strawberry shortcakes?" he offered as they walked back together. "One for just you since you're a beast."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Uh-huh," Marui answered before turning to Kirihara, who was busy looking around at the foreign surroundings. "Dinner will be great. He's the best cook I know!"

"I can't wait," Kirihara replied. "It sounds really good to have my first home-cooked meal."

* * *

><p>Once they got back, they put the cart of wood in the back, planning on emptying it and returning it in the morning. Marui was the first to the door, and as he opened it, the smell of potato soup wafted through the air to greet them. As soon as the three smelled it, they all attempted to run through the door at once, which meant they ended up in a tangle of limbs instead. Jackal was the first out of the mess so he was able to reach the cabinet to get plates.<p>

After he laid them out on the table and Marui got drinks for everyone, they ate the soup up heartily and split a loaf of bread. They found themselves talking about the missions they had the most fun on and events they'd rather not repeat again. Hearing about life on the streets saddened Marui inside, and that reminded him that it was a good thing that he invited him to stay. He hoped that this positive experience would have a nice impact on Kirihara's life and maybe bring him some hope to turn things around.

As he got up to wash the dishes, the conversation turned to Rikkaidai since Kirihara knew nothing about the country he ended up in. Marui was astounded that he was able to wander the land without needing to know where he was at any given moment, but to each his own, and he started telling Kirihara the basic information about the country. His explanation also covered the town and where to find everything so Kirihara would be just fine exploring on his own. Lastly, Marui had to talk about their ruler, especially since he had a high opinion of him and that they lived very close by to the castle.

"The Three Demons are inhumanly powerful," Marui explained as he washed the dishes in the water basin, scrubbing at them quickly. "There are three of them…"

"Marui, we know there are three of them since their title implies there are three of them…" Jackal said exasperatedly and Marui shook a plate at him.

"Quiet as I tell Kirihara about them!"

"You really like talking about them, don't you?" Jackal pointed out, opening the newspaper on the table and looking at it with minute interest.

"It's because what they do is legendary."

"Which is what exactly?" Kirihara asked from his spot in a chair by the fireplace.

"Other than having outstanding leadership abilities and a wealth of knowledge, they're exemplary fighters themselves. I mean, they did take care of that skirmish years ago by themselves without getting a single scratch."

"Really?" Kirihara asked, extremely interested in this information.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard the story?"

"Remember - I've lived in the streets my whole life."

"That's true… I suppose something like that would only be passed around to those in power or are in the military."

"So… who are they?"

Marui grinned as he set the last dish on the counter to dry. He leapt over to another free chair near Kirihara, wiping his hands on his clothes.

"Okay, there's the wind sage. He's their battle strategist and he's immensely knowledgable," Marui said enthusiastically and Kirihara just stared at him as he attentively listened. "I think he puts books under his pillow at night and absorbs their content while he sleeps."

"Marui… you know how completely impossible that is?"

"Not if you're a a demon," Marui retorted and Jackal sighed, flipping a page of his newspaper.

"Does the wind sage do anything else other than study and design strategies for the army?"

"He does anything that involves protecting the troops and his country. And he's also responsible for the castle's defenses, which I've heard makes the castle almost near impossible to break in."

"And I heard he has this thing for finishing peoples' sentences," Jackal added, giving up not listening and joining in the conversation. "Since he can analyze every little detail of a person and accurately predict what they would do or say."

"What an annoying guy," Kirihara judged. "I would hate for someone to know everything about me."

"Well, I've heard he's nice, but they say he always looks so serious. Especially with his eyes partway closed like this," Marui continued, squeezing his eyes together and putting his lips in a straight line.

"Tell me about the other ones!" Kirihara prodded hungrily, excited about finding out all that he could about them. Marui mentally hypothesized that it was due to the fact that Kirihara was probably experiencing his first storytelling experience, especially with someone who didn't treat him less than an equal.

"The commander of the army is another one," Marui said, opening his eyes slightly so they were narrowed and he mustered up the best scowl he could produce. "According to the people I know, he apparently always looks like this."

"Marui, stop making fun of him," Jackal said exasperatedly even though he knew that Marui was telling the truth about the lack of facial expressions.

"Does something in specific bother him? Or is he just a spiteful person?"

"He demands perfection in everything. He's super strict and his soldiers go through some brutal training, but he gets the results he wants in the end. Even though most of them are scared of him, they deeply respect him."

"And I'm sure he would put my axe skills to shame," Jackal mentioned as he folded up the newspaper neatly. "I know I'm a very skilled warrior, but this man is in his own class."

"Huh. He's human though. There's got to be a limit to his abilities." Kirihara observed and Marui gave him a weird glance. "What?"

"The glowering, savage creature a human? I highly doubt it. He doesn't have any other emotions besides seriousness, displeasure, and wrath."

"Marui, you don't know that. He has his soft spots… somewhere..."

"So why is he where he is if he's that unpleasant?" Kirihara asked, confused about this stoic person that seemed merciless in his actions.

"Fierce loyalty and immense talent," Marui said proudly. "That man pushes his men to be their absolute best and pushes himself to be the best general that he can be. He would do anything to protect our lord… even at the cost of his own life."

"Your ruler… is he able to fight?" Kirihara asked and Marui almost fell out of his chair laughing. Jackal rolled his eyes at his mercenary companion.

"Can he fight? Can he fight?" Marui said between bouts of laughter.

"Shut up! It was a serious question!" Kirihara retorted hotly, red in the face and turning away to avoid watching the spectacle.

"What Marui means to say is that our lord is arguably the strongest fighter of the three," Jackal surmised as he watched Marui regain his composure. "Even though he doesn't look like it."

"What? Your lord is one of the Three Demons?"

"He takes away your senses, leaving you completely vulnerable, and then defeats you. The other two wouldn't stand a chance."

"How would you know? They're proficient fighters too."

"I just have this feeling. Work with me Jackal."

"Is he an aggressive ruler?"

"Not at all!" Marui answered, grinning again. "He prefers not to fight if he can help it. Always there for his people with that gentle smile of his…"

"…but behind his smile lies a sadistic devil that can manipulate anything," Jackal added. "Or at least, those are the rumors I've heard."

"They're really that strong, huh?" Kirihara concluded after hearing all that he wanted to know about the three most influential people in the country. "I wonder if anyone has ever taken them on?"

"They'd be pretty insane to choose so," Jackal noted as he stood up and yawned. "Unless they wanted a death wish granted."

"Taking on one would be possible, right?" Kirihara pressed on as Marui also stood up and stretched.

"If you can get one by themselves," Marui answered as started to head to the door of his bedroom. "They're almost always together, and if they're not, they probably have ways of summoning each other quickly. Anyway, I'm tired and I need to do some things around town tomorrow."

"You can sleep in the corner over there where I left a large pile of blankets and pillows. I hope that it's comfortable enough for you until I find a small bed or couch," Jackal indicated and Kirihara smiled.

"I appreciate it. It's nice to finally meet people that have treated me so nicely," Kirihara replied politely. "And thanks for telling me some new things. It has been very informative."

"Not at all kid," Marui mentioned cheerfully. "Well, we'll see tomorrow."

As Marui retreated to his room and Jackal to the guest bedroom, he couldn't help but feel elated about their new discovery. He was an interesting character - his mood changed quickly and unpredictably, he had a highly competitive nature, and he didn't fear anything. Also, Kirihara's lifestyle was completely different from his or Jackal's as a primarily lone thief, which meant that there were adventurous and thrilling stories to be told and Marui found himself looking very forward to hearing all about it.


	15. Part 1  Ch 12  Unfulfilled Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **This chapter is K+.**

**Author's Note: **Fair warning - Yanagi attempts to start a Yanagi/Yagyuu.

This chapter also marks the end of Part 1 (on such an... unfulfilled note too!). Part 2 is five-ish chapters from completion, but it's taking me a longer time 'cause 1) There are more chapters. 2) The chapters are very complex (lots of tying things together and creating more uncertainty). Sorry about the delay between parts! ... Writer's block attempted to invade too... I sliced it apart with my sword after a sort of fierce battle xD

Today I have some pie for reviewers. Blueberry, cherry, apple, peach, and pumpkin! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Chapter 12 - Unfulfilled Heart<strong>

"Captain Yagyuu, are you in there?" Yanagi asked, knocking on the door to his bedroom softly, eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I just got back."

"Can I come in?"

"One moment, I need to take off the rest of my armor."

Yanagi waited in silence, smoothing his clothes unnecessarily. The hallway was deserted - Yukimura and Sanada had gone to bed an hour ago and they never had bodyguards in this area. After a minute, the door opened revealing a bit of a tired-looking Yagyuu that was smiling softly.

"You can come in now," he invited, stepping back from the door and allowing Yanagi to enter the room. His decorating tastes was simple, but extremely organized. Awards and medals that he had received through military school were in a neat collection along one wall. His lance was resting on a holder on another wall and his bow was newly added on another holder. There was a painting of the garden with the cherry blossoms in full bloom that Lord Yukimura had done hanging above the unlit fireplace.

"Would you like a fire lit?" Yanagi offered, noting how cool the room was. Autumn was on its way and the day was quite brisk compared to the comfortable last days of summer.

"I would, thank you Yanagi," Yagyuu replied as he put his armor into the corner carefully. Yanagi softly recited a small incantation as he bent down near the wood and a handful of flames appeared, spreading across the logs.

"So, what is that brought you here tonight?" Yagyuu inquired politely and Yanagi straightened up and turned around.

"I couldn't get to sleep and I needed to go relieve some… thoughts," Yanagi answered, carefully considering how he was going to handle the night.

"I hope that I can be of service to you," Yagyuu said sincerely and Yanagi smiled.

'_I am sure that you will be,'_ Yanagi thought to himself as he looked at Yagyuu, who looked a little bit more drained than he normally would after his night patrol.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine Yanagi," Yagyuu said and Yanagi stared at him doubtfully. "I'm just hurting still from spar practice with Sanada."

"I healed you, didn't I?" Yanagi said with concern and Yagyuu nodded.

"Yes, the wound on the right side of my waist is closed. It's more like an painful ache close to the diaphragm where he slammed the handle of his axe into me."

"I can't do much to completely restore your vitality for these kind of injuries until I get better as a healer," Yanagi said regretfully.

"You're fine. You can close open wounds quite well for not specializing in the art."

"Thank you. I at least have an elixir for you to drink and some ointment that should ease the pain," Yanagi continued, reaching into his pouch and drawing up two small bottles. "Here, take off your shirt and I'll apply some for you."

Yagyuu obliged without question, unfastening his long coat and setting it on the bed. He removed his shirt by lifting it over his head with his arms, revealing pale skin with all of the marks of a physically fit person except for an extremely large bruise where he had described it hurt earlier.

"Internal injuries and bruises take a longer time to heal unfortunately," Yanagi said sympathetically. "Perhaps I should focus my studies on these type of injuries?"

"I wouldn't want to be the reason that take you from your other more pressing duties."

"Not at all. This knowledge will be beneficial for us all," Yanagi reassured him as he uncorked the bottle. "Lie down on the bed."

As Yagyuu settled himself comfortably on the bed against the hunter green sheets, Yanagi couldn't help but notice how enticing he looked, laying there shirtless and with his pants resting sinfully lower on his hips that he had probably meant to. Mentally scolding himself, he drew up a chair to the side of the bed, poured some ointment onto the bruise, and started rubbing it in gently.

"Better?"

"Much better," Yagyuu said in a relaxed manner as he watched Yanagi drip a few more drops on his body and work it with small circles. "It's very soothing."

"All finished," Yanagi announced with a smile. "Don't forget to drink this. It should take care of any other soreness or pain you may have from overworking." He handed Yagyuu the bottle as he sat up and watched him finish it quickly. How he wished he was currently the bottle being pressed against Yagyuu's lips.

"It tastes rather sweet," he noted, handing the empty bottle back to Yanagi. "Like honey."

"Did you expect it to taste like something else?"

"I don't know - I thought potions and the like were supposed to taste bad if they work well…"

"Not necessarily," Yanagi said with a laugh and Yagyuu smiled back. "Just depends on the effects." Yagyuu nodded in understanding and laid back down on the bed, pants slipping even a little bit further down as he shifted. Normally, Yagyuu would have noticed immediately if his appearance was nothing less than professional, but he was tired from a long week and it probably took all of his energy to keep Yanagi company.

'_Not that I mind of course…'_ Yanagi thought to himself as he took in how handsome Yagyuu looked, hands folded on his stomach, and candlelight flickering across his skin as he closed his eyes.

"Tell me Yanagi," Yagyuu murmured softly. "What is on your mind?" If Yanagi wasn't so stressed at the moment, he would have found it amusing how Yagyuu was the one listening even though he looked more like a patient going through his therapy session.

"…" Yanagi hesitated, still trying to figure out a way to make things easier and more comfortable, but deep down, he knew that he was just trying to stall the inevitable.

"Do you… find yourself comfortable around me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"How so?"

"… I don't know," Yagyuu paused in thought, eyes still closed. "Like I said before, you listen really well. You're very supportive. I respect your intelligence and how you are able to accomplish anything to set your mind to."

"Thank you Yagyuu. That means a lot to me."

"Your dry sarcasm never fails to put a smile on my face," Yagyuu continued, laughing a little. "I just find myself happier when I'm with you and I don't know how to describe it other than a combination of a lot of things…"

"That makes me me, right?" Yanagi finished and Yagyuu nodded.

"Tell me this," Yagyuu said and Yanagi looked at his passive face in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I really like you," Yanagi confessed, gathering up his courage and planting a kiss on him. He was sure that Yagyuu's eyes had snapped open in surprise and he mentally smirked to himself in amusement.

"Yanagi…" Yagyuu started, unable to finish his sentence when Yanagi's lips covered his own again, He felt Yagyuu's initial surprise fade and his desire welcome him in. Yanagi chose to deepen the kiss slightly, using his fingers to brush against Yagyuu's jaw to guide him in creating a larger opening. His heart caught fire when their tongues intertwined, locked in a slow dance.

Removing the pale teal sash around his waist, he let it flutter to the floor as he climbed on top of Yagyuu, relentless with his kissing. His black and gold-trimmed long-sleeved shirt was also discarded, revealing a lean, built chest and defined arms.

"Yanagi," Yagyuu said breathlessly when Yanagi paused for a second. "You're… surprisingly developed."

"I'm not just a scholar," Yanagi reminded him. "I'm a fighter to so I need to be in a good physical condition."

Yagyuu moaned softly as Yanagi pressed his lips against his neck, putting his arms around Yanagi's back. He felt elated that he could make Yagyuu feel as good as he was feeling - soft sounds of pleasure intermixed with sudden intakes of air whenever he licked a sensitive spot. There were probably marks on his back from Yagyuu gripping him so hard as well.

As his hands traveled their way down his body, he couldn't help but notice how sweat was starting to build up on Yagyuu's skin and the hue of pink that had spread across his flesh. He flicked his tongue across a hardened nipple, eliciting a loud moan as he reached for the buckle of his belt.

Something in his mind stopped him before he could undo it completely and he sat up so that his weight was on Yagyuu's legs. Yagyuu lay there panting slightly as Yanagi frowned, his cravings disappearing quickly as the reality of the situation settled in. He found he couldn't say anything for a minute as he regained his composure.

"I'm sorry Yanagi," Yagyuu apologized knowing what Yanagi had sensed and Yanagi shook his head.

"No, it is entirely my fault. I should have not came onto you so fast," Yanagi said, annoyed at himself. "Especially if you didn't like me the way I do you."

"Yanagi, listen," Yagyuu pleaded, sitting up as well. "I thought I liked you as well before this happened. It's just that… uh…"

"You found out partway through that you never did like me more than your closest friend," Yanagi said with an air of disappointment. "You gave me a chance though tonight, and I thank you for that."

"Yanagi…"

"It's fine, really," Yanagi reassured, climbing off of the bed and retrieving his clothes. "Don't you worry about me. I found my answer and that's all I came here for."

"I am truly sorry," Yagyuu said again, watching Yanagi put his clothes back on. "I just know, from the little bit I experienced tonight, you're going to make that special someone the happiest person in the world."

"What is it though that makes it not me?" Yanagi pondered out loud.

"It's not you at all!" Yagyuu said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "You're an exceptional person and quite the kisser. It's just… there's something in my heart that isn't being filled by you. I don't know what it is…"

Yanagi nodded with a dispirited look and squeezed his hand back before letting it slip out so he could finish tying his sash up. After straightening his clothes to make it look like nothing unusual happened, he started to make his way towards the door.

"I'm sorry that you're hurt."

"Wounds heal over time. I will be fine so please don't worry," Yanagi said as his heart ached painfully, crestfallen at the turn of events. "Do promise me something, Yagyuu."

"Anything, Yanagi."

"That our friendship doesn't change because of this. I couldn't bear to have you away from me."

"I swear on my life," Yagyuu stated honestly and Yanagi smiled softly to himself.

"And please let me continue healing you when you are hurt. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"Of course. You're my closest friend - that will never change."

Yanagi accepted his answer with a grateful nod before departing. Once he was in the sanctuary of his own bedroom, he let the tears he had been suppressing through their departing conversation flow freely. He had to put his heart out on the line to find the answers to his questions and he was hurt in the process. Part of him wished that he had never fallen for Yagyuu in the first place, but the other part said that Yagyuu gave him some of the best memories of his life and always gave him something to look forward to each time they met. It was impossible that he would not have develop an interest in the other man from the way that had grown closer together.

'_Love is hard to understand' and works in mysterious ways,'_ Yanagi told himself as he climbed into bed, crying silently and staining the pillow with his tears. '_But it's worth it in the end…right?'_ He closed his eyes, wishing for a happy ending through all of the pain and suffering like the romance novels he enjoyed reading. Everyone deserved happiness and he should be no exception to this fact.


	16. Part 2  Ch 1  Seigaku Embarks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the (massive) delay between parts. I had every intention of having a short delay, but then my brain sort of fizzled out and I couldn't write for a while. And I was very distracted with video games, Photoshop in general, icons, screenshots, Tenimyu, 4th of July fireworks, etc. Working on the final chapter of Part 2 and then I have to finish three chapters that take place before the final. Progress is slow, but it's coming.

The plot gets going. Feelings really start to develop. Things start coming together. Part 2 is so complicated!

Enjoy - review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Of Countries and Kings - Chapter 1 - Seigaku Embarks!<strong>

_Seigaku is a growing nation, located in the northeast corner of the continent, sharing borders with both Fudomine and Hyotei. They had been struggling to reclaim their former glory, but this was no longer the case under the new leadership of Lord Tezuka and Bishop Oishi. With their recently recruited band of eight fighters, they started advancing with their army of assassins, warriors, and thunder mages, led by the mighty strength of the bow paladins towards Fudomine in hopes of achieving their first victory in many years._

* * *

><p>"Well, I have some answers for you," Yanagi announced as he walked into the study, with a large stack of notes and Yukimura and Sanada directed their attention to him earnestly.<p>

"That's… a lot of answers?" Yukimura asked, eyeing the stack of paper.

"Only a small fraction of these contain answers. The rest are requests from other towns asking for help with building damages caused by an unexpected flood," Yanagi explained and Yukimura put his head down on the table.

"Why doesn't it end?" Yukimura whined as Yanagi set the documents on his desk.

"Because you're the ruler," Sanada reminded him and he frowned. "And you don't have control over the weather."

"But what I can do is assign someone to do the work for me!" Yukimura said brightly.

"You wouldn't because you prefer to be the one in charge of all executive decisions," Yanagi said truthfully and Yukimura sighed in defeat.

"You're right, I'm just voicing that I'm a bit overwhelmed," Yukimura said as he lifted his face off of the table and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

Yanagi walked so that he was very close to Yukimura and bent down to whisper as softly as possible in his ear.

"Perhaps you can talk Sanada into giving you a massage later? Wouldn't you like the feel of his rough hands along your smooth, pale skin?"

"Definitely stress relieving," Yukimura answered, smile spreading across his face as a wild fantasy danced around in his head.

"Are you talking about me again?" Sanada questioned skeptically and they both shook their heads.

"Always paranoid, our commander."

"He prefers the term 'vigilant', sage."

"Can we proceed onto business?" Sanada demanded, putting an end to their current conversation. Yukimura knew that Sanada had a feeling that it was going to go where he couldn't defend himself so he had to put a stop to it quickly.

"It isn't good news to say the least…"

Yukimura felt his stomach drop a little as he felt the sudden change in atmosphere. He wondered how grave the news really was and how it was going to affect them for the future.

"Fudomine did indeed fall to Seigaku as predicted."

"Was it an easy win for them?" Sanada asked Yanagi who nodded.

"One group, led by two fighters, were able to pave their way past Fudomine's defenses. Another group with one fighter as its leader struggled on one of the sides, but eventually won as well."

"Any losses?"

"One group with two fighters. They had to pull back when one fighter was injured, but it was by no means a terrible loss."

"Did Lord Tezuka fight?"

"No. And neither did the ruler of Fudomine, Tachibana Kippei."

"So…"

"The decisive battle took place between a shaman by the name of Ibu Shinji and a very young swordmaster called Echizen Ryoma just outside of the capital after their defenses had fallen."

"Young? How young?" Sanada demanded and Yanagi picked up a page of notes and looked for the answer. "Fourteen."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was, General Sanada," Yanagi said solemnly. "According to rumors, Lord Tezuka is relying on him, and his prodigal sword skills, to be a main force in their upcoming plans. The 'Pillar of Seigaku' they're starting to call him."

"So we will have to get our eyes on him when he comes within range," Yukimura concluded. "There's nothing we can do about him right now."

"Unfortunately no. I do have the identities of his other followers since they had to reveal themselves in their battles."

"Good. I can start preparing our troops just in case they achieve the impossible and manage to get through Hyotei," Sanada announced, eyes narrowing in concentration as he mentally jotted down the information Yanagi was about to present.

"There's Bishop Oishi Syuichirou who was with the cat laguz named Kikumaru Eiji. They were in that first group that had an easy time."

"Laguz… I'm not too knowledgable about them," Sanada admitted, since they have had no interaction with any country that had any in the years they had ruled.

"We don't have to worry about that too much though," Yanagi stated. "He's the only one as far as I know. There are most likely none in their army, and if there are, then there are very few."

"That's comforting to hear," Yukimura added, thumbing through another set up notes. "This page here talks about someone named Kaidou Kaoru."

"He's the one that narrowly won. A pirate that wears a green bandana."

"And hisses like a snake?" Yukimura read cynically. "How… odd…"

"Apparently that's the noise he issues when he is frustrated."

"This page here," Sanada indicated. "A berserker named Kawamura Takashi and a sword paladin named Fuji Syuusuke."

"The berserker was the one that was injured. He overexerted himself trying to overpower his opponent."

"Would he be considered the weakest one?"

"That I cannot tell since there are a few that I do not have information on yet. However, I would not dismiss him out of our minds yet - his power is apparently growing quickly as each day passes, more than most of the others."

"What about this Fuji Syuusuke?" Yukimura asked, taking the page that Sanada handed him to see.

"He is considered to be a genius."

"Like you?"

"Not really. More like a fighting genius. I'm more of a tactical scholar."

"It says here that his sword work is incredible and that he is an extremely strong defender able to block any type of attack."

"That is correct. Without a doubt, I would say he is the second strongest behind Lord Tezuka and tied with the young boy Echizen," Yanagi declared and Yukimura sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"And lastly, Fudomine has chosen to ally themselves with Seigaku. It was Tachibana's decision and they came to peaceful agreement since their losses were quite minimal overall."

"Currently, it looks like we will be just fine," Yukimura theorized, putting the facts together in his head. "They don't have enough strength to even breach Hyotei and there is no way King Atobe would let them through his territory without an all-out fight."

"Regardless, I would feel much better if we readied the troops for Seigaku's army," Sanada announced and Yukimura nodded his head.

"You have my permission to alter their objectives, commander."

"I will report any new findings once I hear of the result of their march onto St. Rudolph," Yanagi said, indicating the small country directly south of Fudomine.

"Please do. Let's adjourn for the evening. I need to take a look at these requests before the night is over and Sanada needs some time to send out envoys to forts across the country."

"Should I mention the reason for the change of training?"

"No, not yet. If Seigaku somehow makes it through Hyotei, then we will tell them. Until then, there is no need to spread uncertainty and possibly panic."

Sanada nodded and left, carrying his armor in one arm, cape flowing out behind him as he entered the hallway and disappeared out of sight when the door closed.

"Is it bad that I wanted his cape to get caught in the door?" Yukimura mused and Yanagi chuckled.

"Not at all. It would be a wonderful excuse to laugh considering how much distressing news we have just discussed."

Yukimura pulled over the first piece of parchment and looked it over, barely registering what it said. His mind was clouded with thoughts from their meeting and the nagging fear of uncertainty weighed heavily in his heart. He set down his quill and started rubbing his temples as Yanagi observed him quietly.

"You want to say that you feel like a fool for thinking your reign as ruler of this country would go untarnished by strife and warfare?" Yanagi said, correctly analyzing Yukimura's unvoiced thoughts. "You're not a fool. Just someone who wants his country to prosper without having any doubts for their safety."

"Conflict is inevitable," Yukimura said. "However, we have always been the strongest. I should not have any doubts in our abilities to continue remain undefeated even as the tides are turning."

"That's the Lord Yukimura I know and look up to," Yanagi said genuinely and he smiled. "I'll go make some tea and keep you company as you do your work."

"What would I do without you?"

"Be deprived of some wonderful tasting tea for one," Yanagi answered smartly. "And General Sanada would probably have a few more years on his life if I wasn't around to give him a hard time every day."

"I just thank the gods that you two actually like each other despite all of your bickering." Yukimura said fondly as Yanagi made his way to the door with a small wave of his hand. "Otherwise I'd be alone if you two killed each other out of spite."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Yanagi said cheerfully as he departed, leaving a slightly less troubled Yukimura awaiting his return.


	17. Part 2  Ch 2  Escape!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Changing POV. One of the few chapters that do this, but it will make sense why.

About the last chapter... the potential epic!fail cape Sanada part always reminds me of the movie 'The Incredibles' where Edna Mode explains why capes are a bad idea. Only the Three Demons in this story have capes because they're BA. And they are of a high status in the country XD

Reviews are much love!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 2 - Escape!<strong>

'_Getting in this castle is going to be a cinch,'_ Kirihara thought to himself as he approached the large castle. '_I'm not scared of these so-called Three Demons that Marui and Jackal were talking about.'_

He was stealthy and extremely quick and he had experience getting into heavily guarded castles. He scaled the castle wall with relative ease and peered over the top, expecting to see a fair amount of guards, but there was none.

'_There are probably a few in the castle,'_ contemplated Kirihara. '_But it is strange that there aren't any here. No problem - once inside, I'm at my element.'_

A smirk appeared on his face and he licked his lips in excited anticipation - this was going to be way easier than he thought.

* * *

><p>"My lord."<p>

"What is it, Sage Yanagi?"

"We have a visitor."

"Indeed?" Yukimura asked, perking up with curiosity. "He avoided all of the guards?"

"And all of the castle's traps," Yanagi added and Sanada scowled.

"Ridiculous! We need to catch him immediately," Sanada said angrily, pounding his fist on the table. They were currently in the study, having some tea after a long meeting before going to bed.

"Settle down, General Sanada," Yanagi said, amusement evident in his voice. "Your guards are not slacking off. I think we just have an exceptional thief on our hands."

"How do you know he's in the castle then?" Sanada questioned skeptically, crossing his arms and Yukimura chuckled appreciatively.

"I have magical defenses in place," Yanagi stated smartly. "A man of such brute force, of course, wouldn't notice."

"Why you…"

"Cut it out you two," Yukimura playfully scolded. "We need to figure out what to do with our unwelcome visitor first. Yanagi?"

"Why are you asking him?" Sanada questioned hotly and Yanagi smirked.

"He's my battle strategist. You're the commander of my army," Yukimura reminded him, prodding him on the shoulder. "You can't do everything for me." He watched as a faint blush traveled across Sanada's face and saw that Yanagi flashed a knowing smile.

"My suggestion is to let our little thief steal a few things and we wait for him in the northwest corridor on the second floor."

"What makes you-"

"Think he'll be there?" Yanagi finished and Sanada's glare intensified. "Because almost all people escape that way. It's been proven."

"What happens if he goes the other way?"

"He won't because he knows it leads to the garden where guards are waiting."

"… I hate your intelligence."

Yukimura just rolled his eyes at their pointless bickering. He knew that Yanagi was going to win in the end because Sanada was prohibited from using physical violence against Yanagi if he lost his temper.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hmm… which way to escape?'<em> contemplated Kirihara as he left the treasure room. He had gotten quite a bit of extremely valuable items in the sack he had slung over his back and was heading towards the exit with a grin firmly plastered on his face. He decided against going the way he came in because he felt it was unlucky. Instead, he made his way towards the northwest, figuring he could just scale down the second story wall after climbing through a window.

If he calculated right, the guards would be leaving the area in a minute to rotate, giving him five minutes to escape. Castle guards were as predictable as clockwork and this castle was no exception. Kirihara scoffed to himself as he started to climb the stairs to the first floor and moved briskly down the hall to the next staircase.

"…And our guest should be rounding the corner in three seconds. Upon hearing my voice, he will try to stop, but it will already be too late."

'_Shoot!'_ Kirihara thought in alarm as he skidded to a halt. '_How did they know?'_

There they were - three men standing in a triangular formation on the staircase with tough, impassive stares and powerful stances. Their capes were fluttering slightly from the small breeze coming down from the floor above, but everything else was menacingly still. It was then that Kirihara understood what Marui and Jackal had meant when they said they were fearsome. There was a chill in the air that wasn't due to the weather.

"Sage Yanagi, you are really something," the large man clad in black armor with a large, deep red cape commented in a low voice. "I think it is still absurd that you know which way he was coming _and_ exactly when."

"Well, I suppose I can reveal my secret," answered the thinner man that was a hint taller and was wearing dark greenish-black clothes and an emerald green cape. His eyes were half closed to not reveal anything about himself and Kirihara felt another shiver go up his spine.

"I have set up magical protections around the castle and placed a few in each hallway. So as our uninvited guest passes through each of them, I can follow his trail."

"So you're saying that if he did go a different route…"

"Then we would have been able to change directions in time to catch him."

"… I hate knowing that I can be manipulated by you," the heavily armored one said in an angry, defeated tone.

The one at the point of the triangle, who had slate blue hair and a magnificent gold headband, nodded to the other two before approaching Kirihara slowly, arms still crossed. Even though he was the smallest member of the trio, Kirihara felt more intimidated and terrified by this man, who seemed to lower the temperature with each step he took.

"Let's figure out what to do with this one," he suggested cooly, voice a bit higher than he was expecting. He nonchalantly adjusted his deep purple long coat and slate blue cape as he awaited an answer from his two advisors. "He doesn't look so confident about escaping, does he?"

Kirihara was positive they were going to kill him if he didn't do anything. Adrenaline started trickling through his veins when he remembered that mere hours ago, he had mentally declared that he would defeat the Three Demons at some point. There wasn't going to be a better opportunity than he had now as the other two started following their leader down the steps. His eyes darted quickly to each of them to determine which one he should take first.

With a sprint faster than most people would expect, he chose to take the tall, thin man that appeared weaponless, unsheathing a sharp dagger and taking a lethal swipe. The man merely smirked and promptly side-stepped out of the way, almost as if he had already foreseen the attack. As Kirihara used his momentum to make a fast turn, he saw the mysterious man pull out a book from the pouch he had on his side and state a powerful incantation. Next thing he know, he was blasted off of his feet and knocked into a stone wall as the wind created small cuts on his skin and clothes.

Kirihara felt enraged that he had assumed that the intelligent man was unable to attack, and even more so that the man was simply toying with him by casting a purposely weak attack. He let out a yell, feeling incredibly bloodthirsty, and charged after the largest man who had picked up a large, menacing axe by the banister.

Using his swiftness, he managed to duck underneath the first mighty swing and got behind him, hoping to stab him in the back. Before he came within an inch of his target, he felt the flat side of the axe come crashing against the side of his body and he was thrown quite a distance before landing not he floor. The scowling man had better reflexes than he appeared to have.

As Kirihara sat up, he saw that the leader had told the other two to halt and was now approaching him with his weapon undrawn. Kirihara knew he had only one chance left before he was going to be defeated. He gathered up his remaining strength and focused on one thing: to land a blow before the man would be able to draw his weapon. He had faith in his agility and his determination was at its peak from anger and embarrassment.

He waited until his enemy was within five feet of him before launching off with a speed that even he didn't know he was capable of. He could almost taste the victory of landing a hit on him as he took a side swipe towards the man's throat.

A second later, he was once again on the floor, this time clutching his lower chest in pain as blood issue forth. It was a minor wound, but it still hurt a lot from being surprised. His trustworthy dagger had flew several feet behind him, clanging against the stone wall loudly before landing on the floor. The man with overwhelming superiority and deadliness stood over his body, a finely crafted sword in hand and a somewhat sinister smile.

"Wh-how? How did you do that?" Kirihara spluttered as he saw his life flash before his eyes. All of his energy was drained and he was currently filled with cold dread.

"How did I manage to draw my sword, land a blow, and knock the dagger out of your hand?" he mused. "Don't take me for a fool. I am an exceptional fighter."

"What should I do with him, my lord?" the large man asked as he approached him with his axe by his side. "Dispose of him?"

"No. There is something about him that intrigues me. Take him to the dungeons for the time being. Sage Yanagi - heal his wounds before you leave him for the night."

"Yes my lord," they both replied before they dragged him to his feet and walked him towards his new accommodations. Kirihara dared one look at their lord who was stroking his chin with a thoughtful look and inwardly prayed that he wasn't up to anything evil.


	18. Part 2  Ch 3  Prisoner Release

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Meant to get the chapter out a bit earlier, but I ended up being busy with an Hetalia Axis Powers US/UK challenge and had to dedicate all of my time to writing for that. It was nice to be writing a large set of oneshots to clear my mind (including one in Harry Potter AU!), but cooking out one or two a day for a week was quite the challenge. Especially for me since I'm meticulous in planning things out. Also, my brother and I had won free tickets to see Trey Songz in concert (I did not know any of his songs except one lol). And of course, I went to the midnight showing of Harry Potter (I LOVE SNAPE AND ALAN RICKMAN and McGonagall gets a million BA points). The next day, I re-read the book and went with my best friend to see it again haha.

Now time for some Prince of Tennis/Fire Emblem! Enjoy and please review! I have the Honeydukes supply of sweets on me for you this time! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 3 - Prisoner Release<strong>

"Last night was interesting, wasn't it?" Yukimura asked cheerfully as he walked into the meeting room. "He was quite fiery."

"My lord, I implore you not to do such a risky maneuver again," Sanada stated, rubbing his temples. "Even though I am as sure of your skill as you are, you never know what could have happened with someone as unpredictably impulsive as that."

"I am happy to hear that you are concerned about my safety," Yukimura complimented, causing Sanada to blush slightly. "But as talented as that thief was, he was by no means trained."

"Well, he trespassed the castle, which certainly means imprisonment for life or death."

"Hmm… Yanagi, what do you think?" Yukimura pondered casually, almost like he was simply picking out what to have for breakfast instead of determining the fate of a human being. "You haven't piped up yet."

"I've been thinking…"

"You do that every day."

"I'd hold your tongue to keep from losing it, General Sanada," Yanagi threatened cooly. "Someone here would be very upset if they never felt your tongue explore his mouth."

"YANAGI!" they both exclaimed in unison as a warning and he merely smirked. Yukimura made a mental note to himself to thank Yanagi for that later because he was inadvertently supporting his feelings… and because it resulted in Sanada's embarrassment.

"Sorry," Yanagi apologized before his smile was replaced with a thoughtful look. "I was thinking last night and I feel we should accept him into our party."

"I don't trust him. He might try to steal again or assassinate one of us," Sanada said gruffly, crossing his arms.

"That is true and I wouldn't want to chance it," Yukimura agreed. "What do you propose?"

"That I take him on as my student," Yanagi stated. "I will assume full responsibility for his behavior."

"You're going to educated him?" Sanada asked doubtfully.

"I am a scholar, unlike you," Yanagi said, patting Sanada on the head and eliciting a mean scowl. "You're just a barbaric brute."

"Enough you two," Yukimura commanded, smiling as he put one hand on Sanada's that was resting on the handle of his axe and the other one on the clasp of Yanagi's pouch. "I know you two like to argue for fun as best friends, but right now is not the time. I don't feel like cleaning up the mess if you decide to go for bloodshed either."

"You're right," Yanagi agreed and Sanada nodded curtly. "My apologies."

"It's fine," Yukimura accepted kindly, bringing his hands back to the sides of his body. "So… you said you wanted to teach him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just have this feeling that it will be a good thing for us. He certainly has potential - now we just need to focus it."

"Hmmm…" Yukimura mused, stroking his chin. He knew that the thief would develop into an excellent asset for their cause under the proper guidance and he trusted Yanagi fully to accomplish his task. There was another question in Yukimura's mind about Yanagi's possibly hidden intention, but he chose to hold off pursuing that inkling until later.

"Very well. I leave him to you," Yukimura agreed, handing him a set of keys. "There's a spare room next to yours he can stay in."

"You can't be serious, my lord!" Sanada asked, outraged. "After he tried to steal and then attempt to kill you?"

"It will be fine, General Sanada," Yukimura assured, opening the door to the hallway. "Yanagi knows what he is doing and we all know that this boy will never beat us."

"But still…"

"Sanada. I feel as if this boy means completely well - that he has a good heart. He probably is doing what he can to fend for himself and a strategic mind, nimble agility, and limitless confidence are his strongest assets. You and him are very similar in fact…"

Sanada sighed in defeat, knowing that what Yukimura said had some truth in it and he just had to grudgingly admit it. Yukimura knew he was sulking because he didn't like to display his weaknesses.

"Well, I guess I can help him out with his weapon skill…" Sanada said hesitantly and Yukimura clapped his hands together happily.

"Perfect Sanada," Yanagi complimented. "I knew you would agree with us in the end."

"Against you two demons, I have no choice," Sanada concluded and they all laughed together as they departed the room.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. May I enter?"<p>

"Yes."

Yukimura turned the handle gently and pushed the door open to see Kirihara sitting on his bed with a bit of a nervous look on his face. The small room was barren save for the basic furniture, curtains, and covers for the bed.

"How are you doing, Kirihara?" he asked politely, giving him a small, warm smile.

"Good I suppose," Kirihara answered shyly. "Since I'm not going to die."

"It's nice to know you have a sense of humor even after your potentially dire situation," Yukimura noted as he sat down on the bed near him. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"One," Kirihara said as he turned to face Yukimura who was already looking at him. "Why did you choose to spare me?"

"Hasn't Sage Yanagi told you already when he informed you that he was going to be your teacher and that the commander was going to train you?"

"He explained to me that he sensed something powerful within me that was going to be valuable to your group of close followers. He acknowledged that I was an exceptional thief…"

"And…?"

"He said that I am a good person."

"Do you not believe his words?" Yukimura questioned, eyes twinkling in encouragement and Kirihara looked down as his hands.

"No… I think I'm worthless. I've always been worthless. That's why no one has ever wanted me."

"I can tell you have led a difficult, hopeless life," Yukimura deduced, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "However, you are still living and fighting to this day even though you could have given in and do horrible things out of spite. Or you could have taken the easy way out and ended it all. That in itself speaks of your strength and your good heart."

"Lord Yukimura…"

"I'm very intuitive. Do not be alarmed."

"The commander… he does not seem to want me here," Kirihara started hesitantly and Yukimura chuckled out of amused surprise.

"That's not true. He's just a highly distrustful person and extremely dignified. It will take you a while to win him over, but I'm sure you will be able to."

"You have a lot of faith in me…"

"My large amount of faith is both a gift and a flaw," Yukimura said, taking his eyes from the ceiling and looking at Kirihara again who was still pre-occupied with his hands. "I want to believe in the best in everything, but sometimes things end up not working out, which tends to upset me. The world would be terrible if there were only realists and no dreamers. I like to think I'm a combination of both."

He saw Kirihara's face twitch towards the beginnings of a smile as he looked up to face him. He saw the faint glow of acceptance in Kirihara's emerald green eyes and smiled inwardly.

"You're friendly," Kirihara stated. "Just like the other two guys I've just met before I broke into your castle…"

"Oh?" Yukimura answered with great interest. "And who might these two be?"

"They're…" Kirihara started, but suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, uh…"

"You don't have to tell me now if you're afraid they don't want their identities being revealed. When you're ready, but that should be soon since they'll probably want to know where you are."

"Yes, you have a good point. Thank you."

"Not a problem," he dismissed as he stood up. "Now I must depart for the afternoon. Sage Yanagi will be by with lunch and then start your studies with you."

"Of course!" Kirihara said, jumping to his feet and giving him a bow. "Thank you again."

"Remember, you are now a part of this group," Yukimura said as he started heading towards the doorway. "We support and care about each other. We push each other to always better ourselves. Betrayal is unforgivable. Do not let me down, Kirihara."

"I understand completely!" he said honestly, quickly bowing a second time. "Just you wait, I will impress you and make you proud of your decision to keep me."

"I do look forward to your progress," Yukimura said with a bright smile and a cheery wave as he departed the room.

'_Indeed,'_ Yukimura thought to himself as he started to descend the staircase. '_Things are getting lively around here and I feel like this is only the beginning.'_


	19. Part 2  Ch 4  The Rescue Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Changing POV. One of the few chapters that do this, but it will make sense why.

NPCs (non-playable characters) always give away important information in games. This chapter includes that idea haha.

Please enjoy! Still have lots of Honeydukes sweets - just let me know what you want when you review XD

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 4 - The Rescue Plan<strong>

"Hey Jackal," Marui called out when he arrived home from getting food from a nearby tavern. "Have you seen Seaweed Head around?"

"His name is Kirihara," Jackal stated, setting plates down on the table. "And no, haven't seen him at all since last night. Maybe he went to visit the town a bit?"

"Huh. Maybe," Marui pondered as he handed Jackal the food. "Anyway, I'm opening the window. It's a bit stuffy…"

"Sure. Go ahead," Jackal agreed as Marui reached over and pulled the window up..

They continued laying out the food and utensils on the table in concentrated silence. As they were putting on the finishing touches, they heard a few voices drift in through the window.

"Hey, did you hear what happened at the castle last night?" one guy asked.

"You mean with the break-in?" another man questioned. "But he didn't manage to escape. The Three Demons were ready for him."

"Yeah, we all know that. I was wondering what happened to him?"

"Put in the dungeons. He's not dead… yet," someone new spoke up.

"Haha, but those Three Demons can be merciless. Especially if their castle had been broken into."

"Well, we'll know if they drown him to death."

"How so?"

"Cause you'll see seaweed drifting by on the river."

Marui and Jackal were frozen in shock as the three men (presumably bodyguards) guffawed loudly and didn't move again until they could no longer hear their voices.

"No. way."

"Well, your question is answered…"

"What the hell was that brat thinking?" Marui exclaimed. "After we told him how powerful the Three Demons were last night, he decides to break in?"

"He probably enjoys a challenge."

"The only way I would dare go there is if I needed an easy way to die," Marui stated as he slumped into his chair. "And now I am not even hungry!"

"Well, what can we do about it?" Jackal posed, sitting down as well and picking up a loaf of bread.

"Or…"

"I don't like your tone of voice…"

"Come on Jackal!" Marui said brightly, reaching over and smacking him on the back, causing him to choke on his food. "Hear me out - it's a genius idea!"

"… What… is… it?" Jackal coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"We break in and take him back!"

"You're… kidding."

"No, it will work, trust me."

"Do you want us to meet the same fate as him?"

"We won't. We will just go at it from a different angle."

"Stealing is stealing no matter if it's treasure or a person," Jackal reminded him and Marui pouted. "I don't want to forfeit my life for someone we barely know."

"Look at you! One of the strongest warriors I've met and you're scared of some lousy mission."

"Am not!"

"Perfect, we leave at midnight then," Marui proclaimed, winking cheerfully at Jackal's aghast face. "Those demons won't be expecting this!"

"Why are we leaving so late?"

"Moron. I need to eat first and have two rounds of dessert before we go."

* * *

><p>"Lord Yukimura."<p>

"What is it, Sage Yanagi?"

"We have visitors again."

"What the hell are your magical protections for if they don't keep people out?"

"Sanada, they alert me to what is going on. They're not designed to cast people out or apprehend them."

"Then what does?"

"Your trained bodyguards who happen to be on the losing end of things right now. Do you not hear armor clanking around downstairs? Oh wait, your thunderous roar impairs your ability to hear correctly…"

Without another word, Sanada raced out of Yukimura's room towards the staircase with Yukimura and Yanagi sprinting right behind him.

"What brings Sanada to your quarters at such a late hour?"

"I summoned him after his rounds for some tea."

"Ah. So that's how it is. I'm surprised that you haven't seduced him there yet…"

Yukimura threw an incredulous look at Yanagi who merely smiled in return - true emotions hidden by half-closed eyes. No one was in the hall, but as they descended the main staircase, they found a large amount of soldiers scarred around either unconscious or clutching minor wounds.

Sanada was almost at the door that lead to the dungeons, relying on his intuition to guide him to their unwanted guests, but before he was able to reach it, the door was thrown open and two figures appeared. The shorter one had brilliant red-pink hair, was wearing fine clothes of maroon, light purple, and white, and was swinging a sword in an intricate pattern. The taller one was bald, extremely tan, and was wearing clothes of yellow and pale green that revealed his bulging muscles. He currently had an axe in one hand and a bodyguard slung over one shoulder.

"After all of that effort, the brat wasn't even down there!" the shorter one exclaimed, aggravated and breathing heavily.

"Maybe they knew that there would be a rescue mission?" the other one replied as he deposited the fallen soldier against the wall.

"Regardless - those bodyguards were a piece of cake! Just what kind of lame training did they go through?"

"My my General Sanada," Yukimura spoke out softly and teasingly. "You haven't been slacking off as my commander, have you?"

Sanada whirled around enraged - his face flushed and his sharp eyes narrowed dangerously. The two intruders flinched when they realized that there were more people in the room than just themselves.

"My lord! These soldiers were the best - trained by our previous commander and myself! Do not doubt our abilities!"

"Easy Sanada, I was only joking around," Yukimura said, approaching his side with Yanagi and guiding him to face their two adversaries. "But indeed, to have so much formidable strength that barreling through this amount of trained guards is impressive."

"Well, uh, thank you," the reddish-haired boy said somewhat shyly. "We… are good at what we do."

"And what might that be exactly?" Yanagi questioned curiously, scanning the two closely.

"We're two mercenaries that met up in one of the port towns of Yamabuki and we decided to stick together," the red-haired boy explained and Yanagi's eyes opened ever so slightly in further interest.

"You are not currently employed at the moment, so why did you break in to rescue the thief? Surely you must have known your lives would be in jeopardy upon entering this castle without permission?"

"Well - uh…" the taller one started uncomfortably. "… Why did we do this again?"

"Geez," the shorter one commented, rolling his eyes. "The thief was in the forest where we were gathering firewood. He… needed a place to stay for a while so we offered up our home."

"To a thief?" Yanagi questioned in surprise and both of them shrugged.

"He looked like all he wanted was a home for a while, so why not? There's just something about him that I like. Maybe it's his fearlessness?"

"What you do for others will ultimately be done for you," the warrior added knowledgeably.

"How interesting," Yukimura commented, taking a step closer to the mercenaries and they shrank back a little. Then he smiled a welcoming smile and their jaws dropped.

"You say you are mercenaries. How about entering my employ?"

At once, four voices of different emotions rang out in response and Yukimura's smile grew even larger.

"What?"

"That's a smart idea."

"Oh no, we couldn't…"

"Absolutely not!"

"I will keep you in my service for as long as you wish and I will offer you 10,000 gold a year."

"… 10,000?" they both exclaimed, eyes popping out of their sockets.

"10,000 each."

"My lord," the taller one said, feeling overwhelmed. "We do not wish to bother you any longer. Besides, hiring mercenaries might tarnish your reputation…"

"Rest assured, my advisor and I will come up with a story for you two," Yukimura said as he extended his hand. "Do we have a consensus?"

"What is the other option if they choose not to accept?" Yanagi piped in, speaking the question that had been lingering on their minds and they looked at him in awe.

"Imprisonment and possibly death," Yukimura answered with a sweetly toxic smile.

"Well then!" Marui interjected, seizing Yukimura's hand and shaking it. "I'm Marui Bunta, the most genius swordmaster you'll ever meet."

"I'm Kuwahara Jackal," he said kindly, also shaking his hand. "I'm a warrior skilled with axes."

"And cooking. He's really good at that too. I'm much more of a baker."

"Impressive," Yukimura remarked. "I think you two will fit in perfectly here with your warm personalities and fighting skills."

"So… what did you do with Kirihara?" Jackal asked curiously. "That is the reason we ended up here in the first place."

Right on cue, a flustered Kirihara appeared at the top of the staircase with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Sage Yanagi! I finally finished the homework you gave me! " he said, hunched over panting. "And you weren't in your room…" It was apparent that he ran the castle searching for them.

"There he is," Yanagi announced. "He's my student now."

"Huh - what?" Kirihara said in a disoriented tone as his brain struggled to register the scene before him with wounded bodyguards, the two mercenaries, and the Three Demons. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought you needed rescuing," Marui said with a sigh as Jackal pressed his face into his palm out of disbelief.


	20. Part 2  Ch 5  A Brief Diversion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **So last chapter was the conclusion of a mini-arc and now we start another xD Poor Yagyuu missed all of the fun! Anyway, definite humor present with the light-hearted conversation in this chapter. Also, when I was spell-checking, I saw that I had typed 'endreadingly'. Really? I think I was subconsciously thinking about the best way to describe Yukimura 'cause when he says things 'endearingly', it can also be met with 'dread' (especially if it involves Sanada) XD

Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 5 - A Brief Diversion<strong>

'_What a surprising week we've had,'_ Yagyuu thought as he walked into the castle's entrance hall and took a right turn to enter a large corridor. First he found out that he missed the break-in to the castle because he was running late from his night patrol. Then he was told that the intruder became Yanagi's student the next day. He also wasn't present for the invasion of the two mercenaries because he was with his unit at a tavern celebrating one of their birthdays. Then he discovered that they were hired for their skills on the spot and were going to enjoy a hearty salary from Lord Yukimura.

'_And the stories they were able to make up for them,'_ he continued, impressed by how convincing they were when they were explained to the soldiers. Kirihara had apparently journeyed a large distance because his sole wish was to study under Sage Yanagi, who became his biggest inspiration after reading one of his books on developing an acute eye for detail . Which was a complete lie since Yanagi had never written a book and Kirihara had never cracked a book open in his life prior to capture. The soldiers found the story quite touching to say the least.

As for Marui and Jackal, Yukimura explained that Marui had been writing to a friend for quite some time about becoming battle training specialists for an army. His friend, impressed by the stories he heard about Rikkaidai's superb military power, chose to come to the country and request an audience with the Three Demons. After demonstrating their talents in a mock battle for the soldiers, they were easily accepted as instructors that were going to get their fighting skills up to a high standard.

'_I wonder if there's anything more in store next week?'_ he pondered, smiling a little as he reached for the handle of a set of double doors. '_At least we had good things come out of what has happened.'_

"Good afternoon, Lord Yukimura," Yagyuu announced politely upon his arrival in the castle's dining room. "Please excuse me for my tardiness."

"You're excused, Captain Yagyuu," he said gently after a bow from Yagyuu. "Please have a seat and enjoy this bountiful amount of food."

Yagyuu nodded as he took the empty seat next between General Sanada and Kirihara at the round table in the middle of the lavishly decorated room. There were large windows, framed with beautiful ivory curtains trimmed with gold, that provided a wonderful view of the exquisite garden. Gold candle holders set along the walls and the grand fireplace provided light during the evening meals along with floating glass orbs of light magic near the ceiling that Yanagi had fashioned.

He reached for a sandwich from a tray in the middle and scooped up some fresh salad from a bowl onto his plate. Yanagi passed him a plate of fruit and he chose to take some apple slices and grapes before handing it back.

"Thank you, Sage Yanagi," he said politely and Yanagi flashed him a warm smile.

"How are things for your unit, Captain?" Yukimura inquired as he stirred his soup around slowly. "I take it that everything has been going well since I haven't heard anything from the commander."

"Of course, Lord Yukimura. We did have a slight mishap yesterday when we mistimed a maneuver and someone ended up getting stabbed in the leg. Thankfully, he's fine today."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from our esteemed Silver Knight," Yukimura said with a smile.

"You don't have to praise me as such, my lord."

"Lord Yukimura, can you pass the basket of bread?" Sanada asked softly and he obliged, accidentally brushing his hand against Sanada's as he handed it off. Yagyuu noticed that Sanada's ears had turned a little pink in response and looked over at Yanagi, was resting his chin on his fingers with a bemused smile.

"That was no accident, was it?" Yagyuu whispered, leaning closer to Yanagi.

"Of course not," Yanagi answered back amusedly. "And Sanada's interjection is a bit out of jealousy too. He wants to be praised for being an amazing general as well."

"Their relationship is so… difficult."

"They do their best with what they can," Yanagi said with a sigh as he resumed eating his soup.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kirihara asked loudly, taking a momentary break in his feasting and noticing that Yanagi and Yagyuu had been talking amongst themselves.

"Nothing of major value, Kirihara," Yanagi replied smoothly and Yukimura gave him a questioning glance.

"Huh. Okay," Kirihara dismissed quickly and resumed shoveling food in his mouth hastily.

"Tell me Kirihara, what brings you to the castle today?" Yagyuu asked courteously as he took a bite out of his salad. Kirihara was rarely present in the castle unless he was studying with Yanagi or training with Sanada. Otherwise he was at Marui's house, which became his new home after they moved in a couch from the castle into their living room to give him more comfortable place to sleep.

"Lord Yukimura asked me to join him for lunch," he answered back as he missed his mouth with his spoon of soup.

"Now what did I tell you?" Yanagi chided, reaching for a handkerchief and wiping the corner of Kirihara's mouth with it. "You need to eat slower and more carefully to present yourself in the best possible of light."

Yukimura chuckled softly as Kirihara went to a bright red shade in a matter of seconds and immediately got annoyed at Yanagi for embarrassing him. Sanada frowned at the amount of noise being made from Kirihara while Yagyuu gave him a sympathetic look. Yanagi didn't seem to mind Kirihara yelling at him at all - he continued eating nonchalantly just to spite him more.

"Enough!" Sanada hollered, slamming his fist on the table, causing all of the goblets in the nearby area to rattle. "I do not permit this type of behavior at the dining table!"

"Sorry Commander Sanada!" Kirihara quickly apologized in fear for his life. "I forgot my manners."

"Try not to let him get to you," Sanada said gruffly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Says the person who he gets to the easiest," Yukimura teased, winking at Yanagi. "On that note, how are things going with Kirihara, Yanagi?"

"Well. He's made it through his basic math and science textbooks. Just struggling with history, reading, and writing…"

"Only because that stuff is boring," Kirihara said in defense as he prodded his pudding with his spoon. "I hate studying. I have a better time with practicing with the commander even if he sends me home somedays in a bloody mess."

"Now, Kirihara," Yagyuu reminded him wisely. "Studies are just as knowing how to fight. Understanding the world sheds light on the reasons people do what they do and that can make all the difference in a battle. Also, settling conflict through diplomacy and tactful words is so much more desirable than harm and bloodshed."

"You're good at school though, Captain Yagyuu!" Kirihara complained, finally stabbing his pudding and digging out some to eat. "Sage Yanagi said you were always at the top of your class in military school and you have all of these prestigious awards for your academic talents."

"It was only to prove that fighters also take their studies seriously," Yanagi admitted as he gave Yagyuu a reassuring smile. "It wasn't to brag you off or anything."

"Kirihara, I know you can do it," Yukimura said kindly, sampling a bit of the blueberry pie he had just taken from the desert platter. "Make me proud."

"I will Lord Yukimura!" Kirihara said, his mood completely different than it was a second ago. "Just you wait! And I'll make Sage Yanagi proud too!"

"I am sure that you will," Yanagi confirmed before focusing in on Yukimura. "So, please enlighten us on why we are all eating together today."

"Is it okay to be together once in a while?"

"Of course, but today there is an idea lingering on your mind and now would be the perfect opportunity to discuss it."

"Your powers of observation are as keen as ever," Yukimura noted. "Yes, there was a special reason why I brought everyone here today. I wanted to discuss the idea of a festival."

"A festival?" Sanada asked skeptically, finishing up his fourth bowl of rice.

"You know, a gathering of celebration including food and entertainment. It's considered to be fun, so that's probably why you don't know about it…" Yanagi goaded and Sanada's expression hardened into a deadly glare.

"A festival sounds like a great idea!" Kirihara exclaimed, completely missing the fact that he had accidentally stopped the two advisors from starting an argument. "I bet you the town would enjoy a chance to get together."

"May I ask your reasoning behind the idea?" Yagyuu questioned respectfully as he carefully picked up his sandwich.

"Other than giving my citizens the opportunity to enjoy themselves? To provide the people with a venue to compete in a tournament of skills. It will be refreshing for them to see how they compare to others, and who knows, maybe we will discover some hidden talent amongst the crowd?"

"I think the soldiers would enjoy a day off during the week," Yagyuu said, smiling at the idea. "What do you think, General Sanada?"

"They do deserve a day off for all of their hard work lately," he agreed as he looked at the fruit plate and decided to add many pieces of mango to his plate. "So, I take it you're putting Yanagi in charge of organizing this?"

"Naturally."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Find volunteers amongst the military to help patrol the event and settle any disputes that arise. Have them choose either a morning, afternoon, or night shift."

"It will be done."

"So what kind of tournaments are we thinking?" Kirihara piped in, extremely excited by what is to come.

"Battles in each weapon class. Endurance and strength contests. Races. And definitely a jousting and archery tournament."

"Really?" Yagyuu asked. "I take it that I will be participating in the jousting one?"

"If you don't mind Yagyuu," Yukimura answered. "You don't have to do the lance users battle tournament, but the jousting one might be enjoyable for you…"

"Certainly, Lord Yukimura. I would have done it anyway."

"Excuse me," Sanada cut in. "Are these tournaments going to be open to the general public or limited only to members of the military?"

"General public. No one is going to enter anything they're not competent in so we don't have to worry about major accidents."

"That settles my uncertainty then," Sanada concluded. "We would hardly have archers then if the public couldn't participate."

"So, is everyone in acceptance of this idea? The date would one a half weeks from now." Yukimura asked and everyone gave him signs of agreement.

"I will take care of the entire thing," Yanagi said warmly. taking a bite out of the strawberry pie he had procured. "Perhaps Kirihara here can help me brainstorm for some events to have before the tournament?"

"I can help?"

"Yes, I want you to."

"Oh man!" he said excitedly. "You trust me enough to do this?"

"I feel as though you would have some great ideas for this type of thing," Yanagi said endearingly. "Whereas my strength lies in detail and logical sequencing."

Yagyuu sat back and listened to the exchange of conversation occurring between Yanagi and Kirihara and Yukimura and Sanada. He found himself looking very forward to the event, to having the opportunity of demonstrating his skills and trying them against new competitors, and to take his mind off of work and training. Most of all, he found heavily anticipating the archery tournament that was most likely going to conclude the afternoon.

'_Maybe I will get some ideas for how to develop the appropriate technique?'_ he thought to himself as he also took a piece of apple pie for dessert. '_I need to get better, but I've ran out of ideas to try…'_

Kirihara knocking over his goblet of juice while reaching for a strawberry tart immediately took him out of his thoughts, and he found himself smiling light-heartedly when Sanada finally lost it. He lectured Kirihara in a deafening voice on becoming a better and more respectful man instead of a insolent ruffian who was going to amount to nothing good in life as the three of them who were not involved ate their pieces of pie with grins on their faces.


	21. Part 2  Ch 6  Tournament

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **The heavily anticipated return of Niou (and his amusing mother) in the longest chapter yet! He has avoided all of the seriousness and chaos thus far, but no longer shall he escape the clutches of my story... Fwahaha! XD Just kidding, I had this story all planned out months ago and he wasn't going to appear again until certain events happened.

Reviews are much love!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 6 - Tournament<strong>

"Mother?" Niou groaned, pulling the covers over his head as the door to his bedroom creaked open. "What is all of the commotion going on?"

"Masaharu, please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not this time," he answered, voice muffled by his sheets and his mother yanked them off. "Hey!"

"It's time to get up anyway," she replied as he sat up with an exhausted look on his face. "You usually don't get up this late."

Niou sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. It was true that he slept in longer than usual, but that was because a certain light brown haired knight had been occupying his dreams and he didn't want to return to a reality where they didn't personally know each other.

"Eh… just tired."

"Go to sleep earlier tonight then."

"I did though!" Niou retorted as he climbed out of bed and hastily put the sheets back into place. "It's just… my mind doesn't want to slow down."

"It happens dear," his mother comforted as she led the way out of his room and into the kitchen. "Are you stressed about something?"

"No. Don't worry about it - I'm sure whatever it is will go away soon," Niou lied, knowing that all of the power in the world would not remove his current obsession from his thoughts anytime soon.

"Okay, but remember I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks mom," he said, pulling over a plate of food and prodded the eggs with a fork. "You never did tell me what was going on today."

"Oh right! Today's the day of the festival. And they're having a tournament as well."

"You mean an exhibition for the aristocrats and military to show off how apparently great their skills are or how much wealth they posses?" Niou scoffed as he took a bite out of his eggs and started chewing it. "I don't think they need another means to show off their might."

"Why do you disapprove of them so much?" his mother questioned seriously, sitting down at the table as well with her own plate of food. "Lord Yukimura has done nothing but good for his country."

"I don't have a problem with him specifically. I just hate how they all live their lives by rules - what is proper and what is not. How they always have to appear perfect and in control. They're like caged birds that are never given the freedom to fly, confined by what others before them had dictated was going to be their destiny."

"Masaharu. Your reasoning was a lot deeper than I had originally thought."

"I know, mother. You probably thought I was going to say that I hate how they have money and we don't have that much or something. That doesn't bother me because at least they're fair about helping out the less fortunate folks. Other countries are not quite as well off."

"At any rate, I'm glad to hear you don't hate them personally," his mother said gently. "Because their holding an archery competition during the tournament."

"And this concerns me how?"

"You're going to participate."

Niou stared at his mother in utmost disbelief.

"How about no?"

"You don't have a choice. They're offering a grand prize of 5,000 gold to the winner of each event and I know you can do it."

"We don't need the money."

"No, but it would be nice to get some supplies to repair a part of the house and to eat a bit fancier once in a while. Do it for me Masaharu - you might even have fun today." Niou's unbelieving stare intensified at the notion of having fun while being surrounded by prissy people and hot-shot competitors.

"Fine. But only for you mom," he reluctantly agreed and she smiled happily. "The things I do for you."

"That's wonderful! This exempts you from today's chores then."

"Wait? Aren't you going? And where are my siblings?"

"I can't - I'm doing all of your chores today and your siblings have already left to get over there. But I will be cheering you on… not that you need it much since I don't think there are a lot of people who are as good as you when it comes to the bow."

"Stop embarrassing me!" Niou said, trying to hide his faint blush. "Okay, I'll go get changed and head out as soon as I can."

"A late dinner will be on the table for the champion."

"It better be a good one too. Especially since you're going to have more money than we make in a month or two."

* * *

><p>'<em>It's amazing how pretty much the entire town fits easily into one large area,'<em> Niou noted as he arrived on the eastern grounds. There were tents and stands in neat rows with the merchants selling their merchandise and cooks selling their food. Niou couldn't help but feel delighted at all of the wonderful scents of food pervading through the air and caved in to buy some roasted pork with some rice.

In another area, local artists had their masterpieces on display and people were milling about slowly, appreciating what they were seeing or attempting to understand the more abstract ones. There were some individuals creating pieces on the spot - paintbrushes flying across blank canvases with splashes of brilliant color. The children in particular enjoyed watching the display of talent.

The schedule of tournament events were posted on stands scattered throughout the area and Niou saw that he arrived partway into the jousting tournament. He shrugged and figured that he might as well go since he didn't feel like buying things or looking at art at the moment. On his way, he stopped at the registration table, put in his name for the archery tournament, and was assigned a number to wear later.

After maneuvering his way through the large horde of socializing people, energetic children, and soldiers on duty to keep the peace of the crowd, he arrived at the large field they had roped off for the event. They had a pretty hearty sized audience there, sitting on bleachers on two sides of the field.

'_I wonder what people enjoy about two guys on horses knocking each other off with lances?' _Niou thought sardonically to himself as he found a seat towards the top. '_The stupid things that people subject themselves to for entertainment.'_

He adjusted the hood of his cloak when an unexpected breeze occurred so that it kept most of his face in shadow. He normally didn't wear a cloak, but he didn't feel like revealing his identity at the festival until his turn at the tournament. His beloved bow and quiver of arrows were carefully hidden in a tree on the edge of the grounds - he would have to go back for them later.

"My my, it looks like he is in top form today, doesn't it?" a gentle, endearing voice drifted to his ears from behind him somewhere to the left. He found that he was absentmindedly eavesdropping on the conversation while watching the show because he wanted to know who they were talking about. Plus he found it strange to hear a man speak with quite an effeminate voice.

"Indeed. All of his opponents have failed to come close to touching him with their lance," a baritone voice agreed approvingly.

'_Either this guy has arms that can extend to get his opponent first or he has some superior dodging skills,' _Niou thought dryly to himself as he scanned the area for who they could have been referring to.

_"_Ah, General Sanada! What kept you?" the soft, sweet voice spoke again and Niou felt a bead of sweat trickle down the nape of his neck when he realized just who he was sitting near… and who he had accidentally insulted.

"Sharpening my axe for the axe users tournament," a bass voice answered seriously and the two chuckled.

"Even though you will only be fighting in the final match, please don't completely destroy the champion."

"The champion will need to face me with valor and strength. It is not my fault if he is inferior to my skills."

'_The guy is merciless,'_ Niou thought as he watched two knights both get knocked off of their horses. '_But I suppose it would be a honor to face him in a mock battle. A ridiculously stupid honor.'_

"If it is any reassurance, my lord," the baritone voice added in. "I will be on standby to heal up the poor soul that faces the general's axe."

"Thank you, Sage Yanagi," the first voice said graciously. "Oh - there he is!"

"Captain Yagyuu? I presume you have been discussing him before I arrived…"

Niou's mind completely left their conversation when they revealed to him who they were talking about. His eyes quickly darted around the field and saw the light brown haired man with his silver armor and dark clothing riding his steed proudly to his starting area. Niou felt his heart start to race - he didn't even think about the fact that _he_ was going to be here.

'_Of course he would be, you moron,'_ Niou scolded himself as he observed Yagyuu raise and lower his lance. _'He's the captain of the Lance Knights and most likely the closest person to the Three Demons.'_

A whistle was blown and the two knights charged at that foes at an incredible speed. Niou's mouth couldn't help but drop in awe as they met each other mere seconds later in the middle and a large thud was sounded as Yagyuu's lance met the other knight's armor and knocked him off of his horse, sending him crashing to the ground. The crowd erupted into applause as Yagyuu turned his horse around and approached his waiting spot near the stands with a small, content smile.

"Not bad, Captain Yagyuu," said the commander and Niou strained his ears to hear the rest of the conversation. "If his form was a bit better, there would have been no question about his victory."

Niou gripped his hands tightly to prevent himself from attempting to strangle General Sanada to death for his comment. He was aggravated that his joyous moment in watching Yagyuu win a match was wrecked by someone who only saw flaws in people. Especially in someone that Niou very much considered to be the perfect being.

"He didn't hesitate with the others," the sage commented. "It won't happen again I'm sure. It's amazing to see how much he's grown - especially this past year."

'_I like him,'_ Niou thought to himself as he followed Yagyuu's every movement with his eyes. '_The sage is much nicer and wiser than that idiot they call a commander.'_

Niou watched the rest of the jousting tournament (they were now on the quarterfinals) with his vision fixated on Yagyuu even if he wasn't the current competitor. He picked on several unconscious habits while he watched - the way Yagyuu always straightened his hair just before his turn, the way he bent down to whisper to his horse, and the way he held the lance in his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze just before he nodded to the referee. Niou's favorite thing about him was his small, content smile as he approached the crowd - it was very humble and genuine. Or the tenacious resolve he radiated when he was in the midst of competition - that was a close second.

After the jousting tournament (the money prize was given to the second place finisher since Yagyuu chose not to take it), they segmented off different parts of the field for the next events to take place. Each segment had their own class of fighters - axe, sword, lance. and knives/daggers so that the crowd could pick who they wanted to focus on. There were hardly any magic users in the area, but the few that were put on a little showcase out on the edge of the festival area, which Niou felt like seeing. He was also hungry again so he bought some more food, this time some extremely tasty curry and a loaf of bread, and watched in astonishment how easily the mages manipulated wind, fire, and lightning.

Next was a quick stop by the tree that his equipment was hidden in. He took off his cloak and folded it neatly, leaving it stashed in the tree and taking his bow and arrows with him. He visited the registration table to have his number attached to his back and confidently set off for the field to get ready for his turn. On his way, he saw that quite a few archers were starting to head the same direction, and he scrutinized each one to see if they would prove to be a challenge.

A set of mighty roars pierced the sky and Niou looked up to see a fleet of wyverns take to the air in formation. He smirked as he watched the show taking place above - their riders were extremely skilled and did some dangerous tricks to cause the crowd to go crazy cheering. He would have to try riding a wyvern sometime - it would be fun to get away for a bit, feeling the wind traveling through his clothes as he soared through the skies without any particular destination in mind.

Following the wyvern show, the Lance Knights had their own exhibition, which overexcited Niou. They did some fancy formations before going into pairs to stage a mock battle. The lance work they were able to execute completely blew Niou's mind, but none more than the silver knight who moved his weapon so quickly and precisely that it was hard for the eye to even follow. They ended with all off the units surrounding their captain and attempting to take him down as he dodged and weaved his way through their circle to tumultuous applause.

When the field was cleared, targets were put up and the hundred archers were put into groups of ten (their grouping pre-determined earlier through a random drawing). They would all have ten shots and the five best scorers in each group would proceed on to the next round. From what Niou could tell from looking at his group, he was going to completely dominate them.

The Three Demons were in their spot in the stands, right at the top and in the center, with interested expressions (Lord Yukimura's was the most pronounced). Niou noticed that Yagyuu was making his way up the stands to be with them and he felt his pulse skip a beat when it occurred to him that Yagyuu was going to watching him. He needed to impress him the same way that Yagyuu had done to him throughout the day.

On a normal day, hitting the bullseye at the distance they were at would have been a cinch. This was not a normal day - he kept looking at Yagyuu out of the corner of his eye, at how he applauded the other archers with polite admiration, and he felt a sting of jealousy as he waited. When it was finally his turn, he was so mentally overwhelmed that he hit only six bullseye and the rest were quite a bit off.

'_So not complete domination,'_ Niou said, throughly disappointed with his poor performance. '_At least it was enough to get by…'_

The fifty were also put in groups of ten, moved further away from the target, and only two from each group were to proceed on. Niou felt the weight of pressure that he had hardly felt before - sweat pooling on the back of his neck and along his back. A quick glance back at the stands informed him that Yagyuu was still there, watching with almost a mesmerized stare.

'_Is it me or is he watching me specifically?'_ Niou questioned himself as he approached his spot and pulled on his bow string absentmindedly. He shook his head and blamed his imagination for thinking that Yagyuu had eyes only for him. How he wished that it was true.

This time was much better - he shot seven bullseye, but the other three shots were in a higher scoring zone. He felt the crowd's appreciation reverberate around in his chest and he couldn't help but grin a little. Another indiscreet glance told him that Lord Yukimura's interest level had greatly perked up and that both of his advisors had leaned in to speak with him.

The final round had the ten of them remain where they were and shoot for the winner. Niou tugged at his shirt to keep it from clinging to his body and told himself that he needed to appear confident and in control to have a chance of catching the silver knight's attention. Taking a deep breath, he shot arrow after arrow, each one making it to its desired location except one that strayed off-target slightly.

Niou mentally breathed a sigh of relief - that score should be plenty to declare himself a winner. He took a look at everyone else's target and saw that he was indeed correct until he noticed the one at the far end.

"My my," Lord Yukimura's voice rang out clearly into the stunned silence. "Looks like we've found two very capable archers in a tie."

The crowd erupted into applause at the announcement and each competitor gave a small wave back in recognition. Inside, Niou was almost seething - he wanted to outshine everybody, and instead, found himself in a tight spot because his mind was currently occupied with thoughts unrelated to what he was doing. He vowed he needed to train harder to learn to block all distractions for his mind - even if they were dashingly handsome and completely irresistible.

"In the case of a tie," Sage Yanagi spoke after everyone had settled down. "We will back the competitors back even further and have them shoot with the same rules."

Niou nodded and proceeded to his new spot before turning to face his target again. The distance they were at made it hard to discern the bullseye clearly and he felt a drop of intimidation slide down his throat. He hadn't practice shooting from that distance often, but he was confident in his own abilities. It was the other person's unknown abilities that he was afraid of.

'_Come on Niou, this is easy,'_ he reassured himself, thinking back on all of his practices. '_You've hit harder targets before… well, maybe one, but that's not the point…'_

"Archers, please draw your bows."

'_It's all or nothing.'_

"On my signal, you may begin."

'_He's watching me, isn't he?'_

_ "_Go!"

He released the taut string after he confirmed the angle he needed to aimed at and watched as the arrow zoomed across the pitch and into the dead center of the target. The crowd went wild… a little too wild for the news to be good. It wasn't - the other archer had hit his bullseye as well. Perfection was the only way to win now.

Shot after shot, they still found themselves in a deadlock and Niou cursed to himself. He would have normally been finished by now (he prided himself on how fast he was), but he knew he needed to slow down this time to be safe. He knew that the Three Demons were staring intensely at the two of them, but on his last check, he noticed that Yagyuu was only watching him.

'_Or maybe it's a trick of the light,'_ Niou thought when a split second later, it looked as though that Yagyuu wasn't focused on him at all.

The other archer messed up his second to last shot and Niou saw his chance. One more bullseye and his victory would be set in stone. His visioned wavered as he looked at the target in the distance and he took a deep breath to settle his rapidly beating heart. He could hear the stretch of the string as he drew it back - he could feel the tense strain of his arm muscles as he worked to hold the arrow steady. He closed his eyes, trusting his intuition, and let it go.

Time stood still for a moment and then it was over. It took a second for Niou's brain to comprehend where the final arrow had landed because it looked like nothing had changed. Upon further observation, he saw that he had split one of his other arrows in half right in the center of the target - a completely rare sight to see. He did it - ten out of ten bullseye.

There was nothing to describe the flood of elatedness that surged through his body as the referee declared him as the winner. He took a moment to congratulate the other archer on a job well done and they both headed over to the stands to deafening applause and loud cheering. The Three Demons and Captain Yagyuu had left their spot in the stands and were striding out to meet them.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Lord Yukimura said and the two of them bowed to him in thanks. "To the runner up, I offer you a consolation prize of 2,000 gold for your impressive skills." The other archer took his prize graciously and bowed once again before departing the field with a large wave of his hand and a large grin on his face.

"And to our winner," he continued brightly, sapphire blue eyes twinkling as he held out a bulging bag. "His prize of 5,000 gold for proving himself as the most skilled archer while appearing quite confident under a great amount of pressure."

"Thank you, Lord Yukimura," Niou said gently, also taking a long bow and Yukimura beamed. The crowd cheered one last time and he acknowledged them with a nod of his head and a polite wave.

"Niou Masaharu, is it?" Sage Yanagi asked and Niou nodded without questioning how he knew his name. "Your talent for archery is outstanding. The way you handle the bow with such deft and precise movements and your strong form has earned my respect."

"Thank you, Sage Yanagi," Niou replied, feeling a bit red in the face from the amount of praise that he was receiving. It was the first public display of his skill so he didn't think about all of the attention that he would be subjected to. For someone who preferred to be by himself, it was a bit overwhelming.

"Congratulations on your accomplishment," General Sanada added in, approval apparent in his voice. He shook General Sanada's extended hand with a firm grip, noting that it was probably one of the few times that the commander was very impressed with something. It still didn't mean that he liked him very much.

"Your archery skills have inspired me," Captain Yagyuu said, also holding out his hand. "It was a pleasure to have witnessed you in your element today."

Yagyuu's words rang in Niou's head like a choir of angels that had chosen to bless him with their voices. He seized Yagyuu's hand in his own and shook it, looking into his gray eyes with his blue-green ones and smiled. This was the closest he had ever been to him and he wanted to soak in every detail of the person he was looking at.

"I should say the same about you and your lancework," Niou replied smoothly and Yagyuu looked like he turned slightly pink.

"Thank you very much, Niou," he said courteously, releasing his hand and also smiling gently.

"Anyway, I should be on my way. Need to find my siblings and head home for dinner," Niou said hastily, feeling the heat rise in his face to an alarming amount. It was a good thing that his skin didn't show exactly what he was feeling - someone would have given him a strange look if it did.

"Indeed. Dinner sounds splendid," Yukimura concluded, turning to face the direction of his castle and noticing that the crowd was rapidly thinning out to go get food. "General Sanada."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Have the soldiers help with cleaning up the field and leave a section or two to monitor the merchants' tents until they tear down."

"What about the bonfire and dance tonight?"

"A different and smaller section should suffice since many of the soldiers will be enjoying the festivities."

"It will be done."

"Come Yanagi, Yagyuu," Lord Yukimura invited and they both nodded. "We will get dinner ready since our servants are also out and about taking pleasure in the festival."

"Thank you again for this, Lord Yukimura," Niou said, indicating his prize. "And for holding this festival."

"Not at all, Niou," he answered and Niou could have sworn he saw a shadow of a demonic thought flash by in his eyes, but was quickly replaced with a charming twinkle. "You have earned my admiration today. Please have a safe journey home."

"Will do," he said in farewell as he departed, giving one last glance at the four of them before trying to figure out where his siblings had run off to. As he searched, he couldn't help but think about the glimmer of a smile he swore Yagyuu gave him right as he left. Maybe it was his imagination running rampant again, but at least he knew that his words of praise held only truth, and to Niou, that was the best prize in the world.


	22. Part 2  Ch 7  In Search of Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **A small hint of Yanagi/Yagyuu. Other than that, a dosage of Yanagi angst. Which is ironic because I'm currently dealing with angst of a different kind. *self-esteem crumbles a little* But it's only because I'm a perfectionist - I want things done right! *le sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 7 - In Search of Truth<strong>

Yanagi was tired. Scratch that - he was extremely exhausted from organizing the festival and making sure that everything ran smoothly. In fact, he was so fatigued that he accidentally slept in and only woke up when he heard Kirihara beating on his door in concern. Wearily walking to the door, he opened it and apologized softly.

"What's the matter, Sage Yanagi?" he asked, worried when he saw how drained Yanagi looked when he greeted him.

"Nothing," he reassured. "Just simply the festival. Come in, Kirihara."

"Well, I thought you did a great job with it," he stated as he walked in with a stack of books in tucked under one arm. "There weren't any problems and it was a lot of fun!"

"Some of those activities were your idea, you know," Yanagi reminded as he pulled out a chair at the desk for Kirihara to sit in. "But thank you very much for the compliment. I'm also happy that you had a good time."

"I've come pretty far, haven't I?" Kirihara said proudly as he took out a quill and some parchment. "Far enough that you guys let me go on my own that day instead of keeping me in the castle or at Marui's place."

"We figured it was safe to since there were a lot of people around, and if you tried to run off, you would have found that your attempt would be futile."

Kirihara gulped and quickly opened a textbook as Yanagi chuckled.

'_Indeed, you have come far,'_ Yanagi thought as he looked through a stack of papers to find what Kirihara had to do for the morning. '_To think that only a few weeks ago, you were quite ignorant and unable to control your emotions.'_

"Anyway, Marui and Jackal really enjoyed the festival as well!"

"They were there? I did not see them."

"You were… kind of pre-occupied, remember? They said they watched some of the axe user and sword user matches and the archery tournament, but they spent quite a bit of time sampling the food. They like to eat."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Yanagi said with a soft chuckle. "And you fit right in with them with your appetite."

"You should come over sometime. I'm sure they wouldn't mind cooking for you and everyone else in the castle."

"We will have to at a later date. It sounds wonderful."

"So… do you need any help finding…?" Kirihara started, but stopped when Yanagi held up a page with a smile on his face.

"Here you go, Kirihara," he said, handing him a piece of parchment with the pages he had to read and write a short essay on. "Sorry it took a while to locate. Please ask if you have any questions."

"You have very neat handwriting," he complimented as he searched for the page he needed to be on. "It's almost as neat as General Sanada's and Captain Yagyuu's."

"What about Lord Yukimura?"

"His is more elegant," Kirihara said after taking a moment to recall a sample in his mind. "It's very pretty, just like everything else he creates."

"You're very observant."

"It's what I do as a thief, Sage Yanagi. If I didn't notice detail they way I do, I would not be very successful at all."

"General Sanada has told me that you also see the smallest of movements when you're fighting."

"Did he?" Kirihara said in surprise. "I thought he didn't care about me at all since he always seems to be irritated by everything I do."

"No, it's just his way of showing affection," Yanagi said, smiling a little bit at Kirihara's doubt and Sanada's temper. "If he really didn't care, he would have not offered to train you, and he definitely would not have kept checking in with you once or twice a week." Kirihara nodded, accepting Yanagi's words as true.

"I am used to seeing exactly how my opponent is going to move. It's survival of the fittest out there - my technique wasn't the greatest, but it was enough to protect me. I didn't want to kill."

"And that is a wonderful trait to have," Yanagi said admirably, giving him an encouraging look. "Killing is certainly not the answer to everything and you should not look down on yourself for being unable to take someone's life... even though the conditions you grew up in pushed you very close to the point of wanting to lash out in anger."

"Sage Yanagi… You…"

"Always see the good in people," Yanagi finished as he cracked open the window, letting in the cool breeze through a sliver of an opening. "It is both a blessing and a downfall. Now, I don't want to keep you from your work any longer."

"In my case, it was a blessing," Kirihara added shyly as he started reading to avoid Yanagi looking at him. "Thank you."

Yanagi opened a book as well to start reading, sitting in one of the armchairs by the window to let the breeze play across his face and through his hair. His joy in hearing Kirihara's words sustained his energy level as he immersed himself in the realm of knowledge.

* * *

><p>"All finished," Kirihara announced and Yanagi slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times in confusion before turning to look at Kirihara.<p>

"Already?"

"Well, it's been three hours, Sage Yanagi," Kirihara pointed out. "I think you were awake for an hour, but I couldn't really tell since your eyes always look closed. You just stopped turning pages after a while…"

"Please excuse my rudeness then, Kirihara," Yanagi said apologetically as he set his book down and went to retrieve another book from the shelf.

"You don't have to apologize. Being tired is a part of being human. You can't be a demon all of the time, geez."

Yanagi found himself laughing at the absurdity of Kirihara's statement and walked over to where he was, a smaller book in hand.

"Come on, not another book!" Kirihara whined loudly. "You're trying to kill me I swear. I'd rather have Sanada axe my head off than take on another subject!"

"Relax, it's a book you might enjoy," Yanagi said, setting it down on the desk. "Adventure, bravery, exciting battles… just a tale that is often read to children by their parents."

"I… uh… Don't know what to say," Kirihara said, ashamed at his outburst considering that it ended up being a gift.

"A 'thank you' will suffice."

"Umm…"

"What is it?"

"Well, can you read me a little bit of it sometime?" Kirihara asked bashfully, picking a corner of the room to stare at. "Since… you said it is usually read to somebody."

Yanagi felt a bit caught off-guard by his request, but he knew he could never say no to the younger boy. There was something about the way his emerald green eyes sparkled with delight when he achieved something he worked for that moved him. It was the innocent, exuberant youth that was never a part of Yanagi's lifestyle that he found himself drawn to. He just needed to know more and more about Kirihara since he was so different than the people he had grown up with.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to do so."

Before Kirihara could respond, there was a soft knock on the door and Yanagi beckoned him in. It was Captain Yagyuu, wearing only his clothes and no armor with a basket of food in one hand. He nodded to Kirihara politely who waved back.

"Good afternoon, Yanagi, Kirihara," he greeted politely, sounding a little bit worn out himself.

"We planned on having lunch together today, Kirihara," Yanagi explained as Kirihara collected his books and picked them up. "So that's why he is here."

"Don't let me keep you," Kirihara said as he hustled towards the doorway. "I need to eat real quick so that I'm not late to meeting General Sanada."

"Have you been on time yet?" Yanagi questioned with playful doubt, causing Kirihara's face to redden.

"Ye… No, but today will be the day that I am!" he declared, running out of the door without another look back at the two who shook their head in amusement.

"He won't make it," Yanagi said, grabbing his cape from the hook on the wall and putting it on.

"I've never heard you doubt him before…"

"His appetite for food and his absentmindedness tends to prevent him from meeting Sanada on time. And you would think that Sanada would scare him enough into being there in a punctual manner."

"When you say 'on time', you mean early, correct?"

"To be early is to be on time," Yanagi hummed as they walked to the third floor where there was a large balcony that overlooked the garden they could get to. "To be on time is to be late."

"And to be late is asking for severe punishment, possibly including laps around the castle," Yagyuu finished and they both chuckled at the statement that summarized General Sanada's way of thinking so efficiently.

When they arrived on the balcony, they pulled the food out of the basket and set the table up neatly. Yagyuu had gone down to the kitchen to put everything together, collecting a delightful assortment of sandwiches, fruits, crackers, and a vegetable spread.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get any kind of hot food," he said, reaching for an orange. "I didn't really have a way to carry it, but if you wanted something else, we can always summon a servant."

"No, this is fine," Yanagi said warmly. "My appetite today isn't very large."

"What a coincidence. Mine isn't either."

"I'm sorry, are you tired from yesterday's tournament?"

"Quite tired. I didn't realize jousting was going to take that much energy out of me, but I had a great time watching everything and hearing updates from the villagers on their lives," Yagyuu replied, quickly peeling the skin off and handing a few slices to Yanagi. "You seem to be worn out as well."

Yanagi chose only to reply with a distracted nod, picking up a cracker and a knife to put some of the vegetable spread on it. Indeed, he was tired from the day, but he was probably more tired from not getting any sleep that night, as much as he wanted to. There were way too many thoughts haunting him that night and he fell prey to feelings of jealousy, envy, and hurt.

"Yanagi?"

"I… I don't know how I should say this."

"You're free to say whatever you wish," Yagyuu reassured and Yanagi gave him weak smile.

"Well, I did notice that you were quite preoccupied for almost the entire duration of the archery tournament," Yanagi started and Yagyuu seemed unfazed.

"I wanted to absorb in every detail of it in hopes you becoming a more proficient archer myself."

"That I understand and commend you for," Yanagi complimented before continuing into the hole he was about to dig. "I was referring to the winner, Masaharu Niou."

"… What about him?" Yagyuu asked, unsure of what Yanagi was saying, but Yanagi knew he was lying. Only an expert trickster may have stood a chance against Yanagi's powers of deduction.

"Although you were watching the other archers as well, I highly doubt you took your glance off of him for more than five seconds."

"I was… fascinated by him. I've never seen someone so natural at what he does. It was unforced, relaxed, and precise."

"Yagyuu, I think you were fascinated by more than his superb archery skills."

"Yanagi, that's not true," Yagyuu said, turning a bit pink as he tried to occupy himself with taking out a bottle of water, uncorking it, and pouring himself a goblet to drink.

"Yagyuu, you were completely smitten with him," Yanagi said seriously, trying to ignore that the powerful emotions that were being tossed around in his head over the night were resurfacing. "One look was all it took for you to be captured."

"Yanagi…"

"I know you didn't sleep hardly last night because you were thinking about him," Yanagi stated, catching the bottle that Yagyuu was fumbling with and let slip.

"I'm sorry Yanagi, I really am."

"Don't be, Yagyuu. I know I'm hurting right now, but I will heal in time."

"What can I do for you?" Yagyuu said, staring at him softly with a sympathetic look. "Please, just tell me."

"Embrace your feelings and go after him."

"What? I don't even know if he likes me."

"He does."

"How do you know?" Yagyuu asked, perplexed by Yanagi's strong conviction.

"While you were busy looking at him, he was busy looking at you."

"I would have noticed!"

"No, you wouldn't have. I'm on the outside looking in. If he wasn't distracted by you, he would have shot all bullseye without any hesitation or fear of making a mistake. He has that type of skill…" Yanagi paused, thinking about what he wanted to say next and he saw Yagyuu shift uncomfortably.

"He was careful, I'll give him that. He watched you as stealthily as possible," Yanagi said, setting the bottle down on the table and looking out to the garden where the plants and trees were fading away as autumn set in. A breeze brought over vividly colored leaves from the forest - a transient waltz of orange and red that eventually settled on the ground only to be disturbed again by another wave of wind a minute later.

"Yanagi…"

"Do you remember how you told me that your heart felt unfulfilled?"

"Of course."

"He's the one Yagyuu, the only one that can fill that spot."

"I just don't know. I feel… a lot of things right now…"

"But everything relates back to him, doesn't it?" Yanagi deduced turning to look at him and Yagyuu nodded. "It's okay to not know what to do when you're in love - it's surreal, isn't it?"

"Yanagi, he is possibly everything I've ever wished for, and I don't know how I know that because I've never met him."

"Let your intuition guide you the right way," Yanagi advised wisely, thinking of Lord Yukimura.

"Can you tell me where to find him?" Yagyuu asked softly and Yanagi sat back in thought for a minute, going through what he could infer from Niou's appearance and manner of speech.

"My best guess is that he lives on the outskirts of town by the way he is dressed and the way he talks. And possibly near some woods because he needs to go somewhere to practice," Yanagi said, tapping on his chin. "He mentioned he has siblings at the festival. I highly doubt they have the color of his hair though, but his mother and/or father might…"

"I might know where you are talking about," Yagyuu said after a minute of thought. "There's a small home that is along the path I take on my afternoon patrol that has a mother, an older sister, and an younger brother that seems to fit your description, but I've never seen him before…"

"He is most likely in the woods practicing at that time. Perhaps you can ask a few of the villagers in the area to point the way?"

"No, it sounds like a strange question," Yagyuu said, the color rising to his face. "I will just ask the mother."

"I am sure you will find him easily," Yanagi concluded, standing up and straightening his clothes. "Good luck."

"Thanks Yanagi," Yagyuu said, also getting on his feet to help put things away. He issued a sigh and ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly, and Yanagi could not help but notice how his light brown hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

"Something wrong, Yagyuu?" he asked when he heard the exhale.

"I feel like lately all I've been doing is hurting you, Yanagi…"

"Yagyuu, it's okay," he said, reaching out to tilt his chin up. "I'm not the one for you and there's nothing I can do about it. This doesn't change our friendship at all. Now please, go after him before I regret allowing you to do so."

Yagyuu smiled warmly and Yanagi felt a bit better knowing that he was able to make things brighter for Yagyuu. He knew that he would get over it sooner or later, but he never thought it would be so hard and wearing on his mental and emotional strength.

"Before I go," Yagyuu started and Yanagi looked him curiously. "I do want to do this…"

Yanagi was unable to react when he felt Yagyuu's lips on his own, nose pressing softly against his. Yagyuu kissed him again, a little deeper and more passionate before pulling away, leaving Yanagi a bit stupefied.

"That is in return for all of your support," he said gently as he picked up the basket and turned to leave. "And for that one night where you were brave enough to tell me your feelings. Now it's my turn to be as strong as you."

Yanagi laughed softly and said farewell to the retreating captain before walking to the railing of the balcony. He watched the wind pick up another whirlwind of leaves and carry it across the grounds, falling into a mosaic of colors on the flagstone path in the garden.

'_One is on his way to someone that will give him the happiness he deserves,'_ he thought as the image of Yagyuu meeting Niou surfaced in his mind. '_Two have to abstain from his happiness for the greater good of their country,' _he continued as he recalled Yukimura's vow to Sanada.

'_And then there's me who falls in neither category,'_ he concluded sadly, struggling to hold back his tears, but a few trickled down his face and splashed onto the banister. '_I don't know if I want to love someone else and I don't know if someone will ever love me.'_


	23. Part 2  Ch 8  The Fall of St Rudolph

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **This morning, I checked my e-mail and saw that I had way more reviews than I normally get each time I upload a chapter (and some reviews for another story too)! I was ecstatic! ^^ Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone that took the time to leave me one. I enjoy reading them and they inspire me to keep writing. So yeah, after an angsty-ish day yesterday, it was very much appreciated.

*hug tackles angst!Yanagi* I love him. Hang in there - love is closer than you think it is!

Plot progression chapter - go! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 8 - The Fall of St. Rudolph<strong>

_Directly south of Fudomine lies the small, yet elite kingdom of St. Rudolph. The amount of talent that the country possessed was evident in the art on display, the fine food to taste, the concerts to hear, and the buildings to admire. The two most prestigious schools trained priests, bishops, and pegasus knights with the finest education curriculum around. Their official ruler, Saint Akazawa, and his advisor, Falcoknight Mizuki, were always analyzing facts and calculating decisions to ensure the prosperity of their beloved kingdom._

* * *

><p>"General Sanada! Wake up!" a voice called out urgently and his eyes snapped open. He was currently in his bed where he had been napping for about fifteen minutes and he looked towards the doorway with a mean scowl.<p>

"Don't force me to take a nap and wake me up when I've barely gotten any rest!" he hollered towards Yanagi, who only shook his head, entertained by Sanada's reaction.

"I can't believe you went to sleep in your armor, Sanada," Yanagi noted as Sanada sat up and climbed off of the bed. "Although I'm sure it was to save time when you got up later."

"So, what do you want with me?" Sanada asked gruffly as he pulled the black covers back neatly. "If you came in to torture me, I'm throwing you out and going to get the rest of that nap you forced me to take."

"It's not my fault you lost the bet," Yanagi reminded him and waved when he saw that Yukimura had arrived.

"Good afternoon, General Sanada," he said sweetly, entering the room and looking around. He knew that Yukimura loved admiring his more traditional surroundings - the wall scrolls he had hanging with wise sayings in his calligraphy, the ornamental plant he had resting near the window, and his arrangement of beautiful rocks right next to it. His axe and sword were resting in the corner of the room that his armor would normally be found. The area above the fireplace also had one of Yukimura's artworks - this one of a field of daffodils illuminated by the stars in the night sky.

"Good afternoon, Lord Yukimura," he replied kindly. "I take it that we're going to have a meeting since you're both here."

"Yes, we are. Sorry to have disturbed your rest."

"It was unavoidable. My apologies, Yanagi, for snapping at you."

"No apology needed. I knew it was going to happen," Yanagi said, pulling the chair out from the desk as Yukimura slid onto the bed.

"Uh… are we having the meeting here?"

"Why not? We're already here. It should be quick anyway," Yukimura said, his tone immediately changing to one of business and slight anxiety.

Sanada took a seat on the bed next to Yukimura, watching Yanagi shuffle through some papers before clearing his throat.

"St. Rudolph was defeated by Seigaku last night," Yanagi reported. "Casualties were at a minimum on both sides. The way that the battle played out was interesting though…"

"Oh really?"

"Seigaku sent in two armies at the same time, each led with two of their fighters. On one end, we have Bishop Oishi and the cat laguz Eiji again, but this time was a very close battle resulting in their loss when Eiji ran out of stamina. It was against Saint Akazawa and a younger boy named Kaneda that I don't know anything about."

"And on the other end?"

"A tight battle with Pirate Kaidou and a ferocious warrior named Momoshiro Takeshi. Those two are on the high end of the physical power scale, yet they found themselves in a bind as they struggled to get passed their opponents. I also heard that these two were rivals."

"Hmph, that's ridiculous," Sanada stated. "Why put people on a team that don't like each other? How can you expect to win?"

"Considering that we really stride towards creating bonds between our leaders, it is a bit of a strange concept. However, with these two, their highly competitive spirit propels them to new heights. They won only because they knocked one of their opponents unconscious."

"Okay, so we've established that both armies had a difficult time getting in," Yukimura said, gathering the information. "However, that doesn't explain how St. Rudolph was defeated."

"Apparently the two armies were a distraction as Echizen and Fuji snuck into the capital by themselves."

"No soldiers to back them up?" Sanada asked, slightly surprised by the news. "They're either very bold or completely idiotic."

"They must have known they were going to win. Otherwise they would have not done it," Yukimura noted, finally getting a grasp on the scenario. "St. Rudolph is not a fighting country - whatever military force they had were already assembled to meet Seigaku's army, leaving the capital wide open."

"That is correct, Lord Yukimura," Yanagi praised and Yukimura beamed back at him. "It seems that Fuji's younger brother, Yuuta, had moved to St. Rudolph a year ago after being recruited by Falcoknight Mizuki. Echizen ended up fighting him after promising not to kill him and defeated him fairly easily."

"Why did he leave Seigaku?"

"Something about feeling overshadowed by his older brother," Yanagi said, reading a page of notes that had the information he needed on it. "He's a talented myrmidon, but didn't really stand a chance against this young swordmaster."

"So their victory was decided on the defeat of Mizuki at the hands of Fuji?" Sanada concluded and Yanagi nodded.

"It says here that Fuji was very angry at Mizuki for teaching his younger brother some moves that could permanently injure him since his body was not quite trained to handle them. He let Mizuki think he was winning the battle, and then came back and completely obliterated him."

"That's completely evil," Yukimura commented as Yanagi shifted his papers back into a neat pile. "I would hate to ever cross him - this genius sword paladin named Fuji."

"You would win though, my lord," Sanada said confidently and Yukimura smiled at him.

"Without a doubt I would, but his way of sadistic thinking sort of reminds me of…"

"You," Yanagi said simply and Yukimura chuckled. "You're a devil lurking in an angel's body."

Sanada felt his pulse quicken when he heard Yanagi mention the word 'angel' and 'body' in the same sentence with 'Yukimura'. His slender, yet physically fit body with its smooth, pale skin looked flawless in every kind of light. The way his sapphire blue eyes sparkled in delight, glinted in mischief, and glowed warmly in compassion always took Sanada's breath away. The gold headband he wore to keep his slate blue hair away from his beautiful face was like a halo - except one that couldn't bear to be so far away from its wonderful owner that it chose not to float above like a normal halo would.

"Well, that's all of the information I have," Yanagi said, rising from his seat and pushing his chair neatly back. "I am almost positive they're on their way to Yamabuki as we speak."

"I think you forgot two things," Sanada said, quickly clearing his thoughts so that he could resume doing business. As much as he wanted to remain absorbed in Yukimura's beauty, he knew it was a trap that would be hard to get out of once too far in. "One - did St. Rudolph choose to ally with Seigaku?"

"No, they remain neutral. My best guess at Seigaku's motives is not claiming territory in other countries like I had expected earlier."

"Then what might they be?" Yukimura asked softly, a shadow of worry creasing his forehead slightly.

"To see how they fare against others before they engage Hyotei and ultimately us."

"We're their end goal?"

"Why wouldn't we be? We have remained undefeated and impenetrable for a number of years. To them, we would be the ultimate test for glory."

"Hyotei is in a horrible place strategically," Sanada pointed out. "They share a border with every country on the continent."

"Yes, that is true if every country decided to attack them at once," Yanagi said, pondering the idea. "But it works the other way too… The fact that they have, more or less, maintained their border the way that they have shows that the other countries understand that they are a force to be reckoned with."

"We might have to pay a visit to Hyotei if Yamabuki fails to stop Seigaku," Yukimura said, closing his eyes to come up with a plan of action. "That way we can get a closer look at who we're going to be facing."

"If we rely on Yanagi and the wind, they'll already be in Hyotei before we get there," Sanada explained, now having a firmer grasp on how Yanagi's powers worked. "Maybe we should send the two mercenaries out to Rokkaku? That country is friendly with Yamabuki and information would get there fast."

"Sanada, that is a very good idea," Yanagi agreed and Sanada felt his pride go up a notch from getting complimented by Yanagi. "Considering how I highly doubt that King Atobe will let us drop in early and occupy his castle as he readies his troops for a battle, and it would be a waste of money to stay at an inn for a long period of time."

"Let's use those Rewarp staffs you told me about a while ago, Yanagi."

"What? What are those?" Sanada questioned since he was not told about them.

"A Rewarp staff lets the user go to the place they want by imagining it in their head. Through some kind of complex magic, time and space are ignored and you almost instantly appear at your destination. The downside is that each staff only has a limited amount of uses before they break.."

"Have you tried this before?" Sanada asked skeptically. He found that he was often distrustful about intangible things such as magic.

"Only from my room to the eastern grounds, which surprised the poor soldier that happened to be resting by the tree I appeared at. I am very certain that as long as you can picture where you want to be vividly in your head, you will arrive there even though you know the capital of Hyotei is a considerable distance away."

"Okay, here's my idea," Yukimura spoke up after he heard some more information being passed around. "We give two of these staffs to Marui and Jackal and tell them to use it to travel back from Rokkaku. How much do we have left?"

"Three. They take a considerable amount of time to create as well and unfortunately I don't have more…"

"Sanada, how is Kirihara doing?" Yukimura asked out-of-the-blue and Sanada found himself a bit stunned at the random question.

"How so?"

"As a fighter. I already know where he stands in his studies with Yanagi."

"Exceptionally well. His growth is explosive and somewhat unpredictable. He's doesn't have just the skills of a thief anymore… his skills are on par with those of an assassin," Sanada said proudly, knowing that he was partly responsible for his development.

"That's very good to hear. Then my decision is to have you, Sage Yanagi, and Kirihara go to Hyotei. I will stay behind with Captain Yagyuu and monitor the troops while you are away," Yukimura said, standing up from the bed, leaving behind a slightly unnerved Sanada. "I will be fine - don't worry about me. You still haven't beaten me in a sparring match yet."

"When do we start gathering the troops?" Yanagi asked, grinning at Yukimura's casual taunt as he headed to the door and opened it.

"When Marui and Jackal get back with the result of their battle with Yamabuki," Yukimura answered, joining him at the door. "Earlier, I know I said we would wait to tell the soldiers about the change of training when they made it through Hyotei, but I changed my mind. We will tell them shortly after we order them to gather."

"Understood, Lord Yukimura. Oh, and I just remembered, Sanada," Yanagi said, pausing in the doorway. "What was your other question for me?"

"Who the ninth member of Seigaku is. So far we only know of eight."

"He has yet to appear. I wish I could tell you more."

"It's fine, you're doing your best," Sanada reassured as he also stood up and was immediately given a reprimanding look from both Yanagi and Yukimura.

"… Did I do something wrong?"

"You have three hours and forty-five minutes on your nap left, General Sanada," Yukimura reminded him and he scowled. "The meeting does not take away time from you losing your bet."

"Have a pleasant rest. Hopefully you don't make any hasty deals during our next game of chess."

"Oh? Is that what he lost?" Yukimura asked interestedly as they turned to leave. "What did he dare you to do if he had beaten you instead in chess?"

"Keep my eyes all the way open for a whole day. Obviously, I wasn't going to lose with that at stake…"

Sanada groaned as he climbed back into his bed, pulling the covers up to his midsection. He shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep quickly and attempting to ignore what he was imagining they were talking about in his absence. He tossed and turned in his bed, the mere idea of sleeping in the middle day a foreign concept to him.

'_This is torture, Yanagi,'_ he thought indignantly to himself. '_When I see him after this, I'm going to find a way to make him run laps around the castle until he begs for mercy. And then I'll ignore his plea and make him run more just to spite him like he always does to me.'_


	24. Part 2  Ch 9  New Resolve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Hello to all of the new readers that left me a review! Glad to have you on board with the story and to hear that you're enjoying things so much :D

So... some heart-to-heart conversation with Yukimura and Yagyuu. The usage of the word 'Tarundoru'. An impromptu gathering of friends. Yup - sounds like a plan for Chapter 9!

Also, this chapter (Chapter 24 technically) is when the story finally surpasses the word count of my very first story on (As the Pieces Fall Together - 51,093 - 12 chapters). That other story took a whole year to write. PoT/FE is about to approach it's two month mark. Accomplishment! ^^

Btw - I will be at teaching at my best friend's band camp starting tomorrow and through the next week. He does not have internet at his house (he just moved there), but I think that will help me find some time to write without being distracted. *fights of writer's block that has been following me for a few days* But he does have internet at his school, so during the breaks, I will be checking my e-mail to see what you all have to say about this chapter. Can't wait!

Reviews make my day :) Now please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 9 - New Resolve<strong>

"What a beautiful day of autumn," Yukimura remarked as he gazed at the forest where most of the leaves had turned color and were rustling gently. His horse clopped along rhythmically on the cobblestone with another, Captain Yagyuu's, as they headed towards the outskirts of town.

"It is indeed, Lord Yukimura," Yagyuu replied, also glancing at the trees. "I'm amazed you found some time to go around the town considering all of the preparations that have to be done."

"I was able to convince Sage Yanagi and General Sanada that I needed a breath of fresh air for the afternoon."

"I can only imagine how reluctant the commander was in letting you go without him."

"Yes, he is very protective," Yukimura said with a light chuckle. "He knows that he just needs to have faith that things will be fine. I think he finally agreed when I said I was going to be with you."

"Why do you think he's so afraid for your safety?" Yagyuu asked politely as he nodded to some villagers. "I mean, other than the fact that he cares for you very much…"

"My best guess is that I am the only family he has ever known and has left," Yukimura said, also smiling to some children that had just ran by. "He has always been alone and has a hard time opening up and truly trusting others. Losing me would be losing a part of his soul…"

Yukimura let his words trail off as he felt a small swell of sadness in his chest. As the days went on, he found that his thoughts were melancholic in nature and that his heart ached whenever he was in close vicinity of Sanada. With the approaching battle, the feelings intensified and he had to keep reminding himself of the promise he made Sanada, who only wanted the best for him.

'_Doesn't Sanada understand you can love more than one thing at a time?'_ Yukimura thought as he sighed loudly. '_But I know he wants my country to not judge me…if they ever saw me in a relationship with someone that grew up with me like a brother...'_

"I'm sorry Yukimura, I should have not brought up this topic," Yagyuu apologized when he felt the uncomfortable shift in atmosphere. "We can talk about something else…"

"It's fine, Yagyuu," Yukimura answered, shaking his head in response. "I needed to get it out and poor Yanagi has heard my take on the subject way too many times."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"He doesn't, but it's nice to hear something from someone else once in a while."

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" Yagyuu invited comfortingly and Yukimura gave him a small smile. Yagyuu was a gentleman through and through.

"Not at the moment," Yukimura said as he urged his horse to a pause. They had arrived onto of a hill that overlooked a part of the town with the castle in the distance. "If another thought of distraught heartache crosses my mind, I'll be sure to let you know." Yagyuu let out a small laugh and Yukimura felt a little better that, despite it all, he still had his humorous charm.

"How is Yanagi doing?" Yagyuu asked, changing the subject, but still staying in the realm of emotional distress. "He tells me he is going to be okay and I wonder if he had said the same to you?"

"Yanagi will heal soon so don't you worry about it, Captain Yagyuu," Yukimura answered back warmly.

"How can you say with such certainty?"

"You will see in due time, Yagyuu," Yukimura said with a twinkle in his eye. "His answer is quite apparent, but like all of us who think we are unloved, we just don't seem to notice it even if it is as obvious as Sanada wearing a woman's dress and prancing through the garden. WIth a flower tucked behind his ear."

"That was a horrible mental image, my lord," Yagyuu said exasperatedly. "I can't look at the commander the same way again."

"What about your answer?" Yukimura questioned seriously and Yagyuu looked at him a bit confused. "Yanagi told me that the one who had moved his way into your heart is no one other than the master archer from the tournament."

"Oh, Niou, right," Yagyuu said with a blush forming on his face. It was rare to see Yagyuu with his walls down - he was almost always calm, composed, respectful, serious, and determined. He found it to be quite adorable.

"Have you been able to locate him yet?" Yukimura asked politely and Yagyuu shook his head before readjusting his glasses. "I really would like to hear some good news for you."

"No, I found the house and talked to his mother, who said he was in the woods. I didn't venture in the first time, but the second time I tried and was unsuccessful," Yagyuu explained, still blushing as Yukimura stared at him interestedly.

"His mother didn't tell him that he had a visitor?"

"I asked her not to… that I would prefer to speak to him myself."

"I am willing to bet she gave you this sort of look in response," Yukimura said, making a face that was a cross between sweet, cunning, knowing and slightly suspicious of Yagyuu's intentions.

"How… how did you know?" Yagyuu said, eyes widening in amazement.

"Because that's the face my father used to make when I tried to hide things from him," Yukimura said honestly. "He always knew what I was up to. He just wanted to mess with my head or pretend like he didn't know. Sadistic man."

"I can only imagine how innocent you were as a child. At least now I know where you get your personality from."

"Your sarcasm can be taken as insolence you know," Yukimura said with a wink before becoming more pensive. "Speaking of which, do you miss your parents?"

"Every day Lord Yukimura. Every single day," Yagyuu said sadly as he looked into the distance. "I just know that they're always watching over me… wherever they are."

"Me too, Yagyuu," Yukimura added as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose anyone else close to me so let's put in all of our effort and strength into the inevitable battle and win."

"Lord Yukimura," Yagyuu said appreciatively and Yukimura nodded in response. "We will triumph with the strong leadership we have. Thank you for your words - I feel a renewed sense of determination to make you and our country proud.."

"TARUNDORU!"

"Oh my."

"...Did Sanada's voice really just carry that far, Lord Yukimura?"

"I think he's training with the wyvern riders today. See?" Yukimura said, pointing towards a fleet of wyverns were taking on another set of wyverns above the forest. There was no mistaking the deep red cape of Sanada's flowing out from behind him as his wyvern dodged an attack.

"TOO WEAK! YOU NEED TO STOP SLACKING OFF!"

"Nonetheless, that is quite a gap from us to him," Yagyuu remarked, still astounded by the thunderous sound of Sanada's irate voice seething with disapproval and rage.

"Yes, it is," Yukimura said as he pulled the reins on his horse and steered it towards the direction of the castle. "That man never ceases to amaze me. Let's hurry back Yagyuu. I'm going to make a lot of rice and some pineapple glazed chicken. Jackal told me the recipe the other day. And I probably should procure some mangos too, but that might be hard since they're out of season..."

"Trying to soothe the absolutely livid, temperamental beast, my lord?" Yagyuu teased politely as he urged his horse to keep the same pace as Yukimura's. "At any rate, I would be glad to help."

"The soldiers will thank me in the morning when they're not running enough laps to dig a trench around my castle. Although we could turn it into a moat and add another layer of defense," he responded dryly and they both looked at each other before laughing happily, riding back to the castle together.

* * *

><p>"Hold on, I have an idea."<p>

"What is it, Lord Yukimura?" Yagyuu asked as he pulled his horse to a stop in front of small home with smoke spiraling out of the chimney into the early evening sky. He guessed they were in front of Marui's house by the scrumptious smell of the cooking even though he had not personally visited. "Oh… you don't want to take any chances, do you?"

After Yukimura winked at him and knocked on the door a few times, it opened and they were met with a surprised Marui.

"Lord Yukimura?"

"Hello Marui."

"What brings you over this late in the evening?" he inquired curiously. "Not that it isn't a pleasant surprise, but…"

"Who is it, Marui?" a voice inquired from the kitchen.

"Just Lord Yukimura and Captain Yagyuu," he answered cheerfully back and Jackal stepped out into the living room with a welcoming smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"I need your assistance with cooking up a large meal tonight," Yukimura explained. "It's very… necessary to our well-being."

Yagyuu couldn't help but to let out an amused laugh and Yukimura gave him an appreciative smile.

"We certainly could not refuse our lord," Jackal replied.

"I do not want to trouble you if you are about to start supper…"

"The biscuits we're baking will be done in a few minutes. And we haven't warmed up the stew yet, so it will be just fine," Jackal explained as he headed back into the kitchen. "Then we'll be able to head to the castle."

"Perfect," Yukimura said, taking a seat and indicating for Yagyuu to do the same.

"Where is Kirihara?" Yagyuu asked as he looked around. "I can't imagine that he would be missing for food."

"He's taking a nap," Marui said as he pulled on his maroon long coat and struggled slightly with the sleeves. "Training was apparently extra brutal today."

"He claimed that the volume of Sanada's yelling cause a few brain cells to burst," Jackal said as he came out of the kitchen, setting down the plate of biscuits on the dining table.

"It wasn't like he had many to start with," Marui commented as he hurried over to the table to look at them with a happy expression on his face.

"I heard that!" an irritated voice yelled, causing the four to turn their attention to the small hallway where he was standing, groggy and a bit disoriented.

"Are you sure? You look half-asleep to me still," Marui taunted. "You might be hearing things that were never said…"

"Hello Kirihara."

"Huh?" he said, turning towards the direction of the speaker, which caused his jaw to drop when he recognized who it was.

"Lord Yukimura! Why are you here?"

"I merely required the assistance of your two caretakers."

"I'm not his caretaker," Marui said, crossing his arms. "He is." Marui jabbed a thumb toward Jackal who gave him an astonished look.

"I am not! You always hand things off to me when you're done with them."

"Relax. I'm only joking," Marui said with a bright smile. "But you did let him sleep in your bed."

"You were being too loud out here. That's why."

"What a joyful household," Yagyuu remarked, laughing at their antics. "At least you know that things will never be uninteresting here."

"So what kind of assistance?" Kirihara asked, reaching for a biscuit and dropping immediately when it occurred to him that they were fresh out of the oven, letting out a pained howl.

"Idiot!"

"Shut up Marui!"

"We're going to be cooking dinner together tonight," Yukimura answered as he watched Kirihara analyze his hand with a look of discomfort. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, it just stings a bit. Anyway, can I come too?"

"The more the merrier," Yukimura said, rising from his seat. "Are we ready to go?" Yukimura nodded when a chorus of four other voices agreed and they left the house to head towards the castle, talking quietly amongst each other about the day.

Once they reached the castle's kitchen (the servants were gone because it was the weekend), Yukimura explained what he wanted to make to the others. Jackal nodded immediately and started to head towards the oven to light it. Yagyuu went to look through the cabinet for some preserved pineapple. Marui and Kirihara went off to find ingredients to bake a cake leaving Yukimura to start preparing a ton of white rice. They operated like an efficient crew, helping each other find what they needed and keeping the atmosphere positive and refreshing.

Yukimura didn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Not that Yanagi and Sanada weren't enjoyable, but they had been focused mostly on work since the day Yukimura became ruler. Sometimes they would go out for a picnic, explore the town, or visit other cities, but that hasn't happened recently since Seigaku had started advancing with their fairly unknown intentions. Now everyone was focused on when to gather the forces, training, designing effective strategies, and trying to take care of the country at the same time.

"Oh man, that chicken smells good!" Kirihara commented when the smell of the pineapple and onions cooking in the oven was starting to fill the area. "My mouth is watering already."

"It's my mother's recipe, I'll let her know of your appreciation," Jackal said warmly and Kirihara grinned.

"My my Kirihara," Yukimura hummed as he walked over to Kirihara who was busy mixing dry ingredients, but carelessly since he was distracted by Marui whisking some eggs extremely quickly in a bowl. "Not paying attention are we?"

"Oh! Sorry Lord Yukimura!"

"Because if you're not paying attention," he said as he put his hand into the bag of flour and threw a fistful at Kirihara's head. "Things like this catch you off guard."

Marui fell to the floor laughing when he saw Kirihara's jet black hair get showered with white and Yukimura smirked in amusement. Jackal could not suppress his laughter either from where he was slicing apart some mangoes he had luckily found in one of the ice boxes. Before Kirihara could unleash his fury, Yukimura felt a large amount of something soft land on top of his head and he whipped around, causing white powder to spray everywhere. Yagyuu was merely focused on his work of cutting the strawberries for the cake and for the fruit plate, but Yukimura knew he was the perpetrator.

"Yagyuu!"

"What is it, my lord?" Yagyuu questioned innocently and Kirihara joined Marui in laughing his head off. "Oh, when did powdered sugar get in your hair and on your clothes? As our lord, you should make it a priority to always look presentable. What would General Sanada say if he saw you in this state?"

"Yagyuu, I know you did it. Nobody else is even in the area and your hands have the evidence on them!" he said, pointing at Yagyuu's dusty hands.

"I could not resist when you were telling Kirihara to be more on guard," Yagyuu admitted with a charming smile and Yukimura chuckled, wiping the powder off of his clothes and hair with a wet towel.

"I see that your love interest has had an effect on your gentlemanly character," Yukimura whispered, causing a blush to crawl up Yagyuu's neck.

"How do you know he's like that when I don't know really anything about him?" he whispered back.

"I can tell he's mischievous, isn't afraid of authority, and possibly doesn't follow all the rules, but he's still a very good person. My intuition is very acute."

"What are you two whispering about?" an annoyed Kirihara asked, shaking the remains of the flour out of his hair and running his fingers through to get the rest.

"Oh nothing," Yukimura assured as he walked over to help Kirihara. "I'll clean up since I started it and you can get back to what you were doing."

"This is fun!" Marui stated as he poured Kirihara's bowl slowly into his bowl of eggs and started mixing the batter. "We should do things like this more often."

"After the current situation we are in, I do plan on doing more things as a group," Yukimura said and they all smiled brightly back in return. "Ah, it's too bad that Yanagi and Sanada are missing this…"

"Sanada would be too angry to do this tonight," Kirihara said, frowning. "He was in a terrible mood today."

"Where are they right now?" Jackal inquired. "I thought that evening training was canceled for the night."

"Judging from how the wyvern riders were doing on our way back, he probably put them into an extra practice," Yagyuu said, now rinsing the blueberries.

"That makes sense," Jackal said as he carefully plated the fruit that was being given to him by Yagyuu. "I do remember hearing his voice on occasion throughout the day."

"And the windows were closed!" Marui added. "But what does that leave Sage Yanagi doing?"

"Making sure he doesn't kill anyone," Yukimura answered dryly and they all laughed. "No, actually, he's watching their progress from the ground. They are trying some tricky formations and he's offering advice to the riders when they take their breaks."

"We have about forty minutes left on the chicken and thirty minutes left on the cake," Jackal announced and they all nodded.

"That's perfect timing. We'll have just enough time to let the cake cool and decorate it before they get back," Yukimura said as he went to check on the rice. "So Marui, Jackal, thank you again for agreeing to go to Rokkaku for me tomorrow."

"Not a problem Lord Yukimura," Marui said casually as he leaned against the table. "You hired us so we're just carrying out our agreement."

"I'm going to miss you all when you're gone," Kirihara admitted. "I really like living with you."

"Awww! We're going to miss you too!" Marui said, pulling Kirihara into a one-armed hug and mussing up his hair. "Have fun living at the castle while we're gone though!" Kirihara pushed away his hand in defiance of his treatment, but Marui grabbed him again in a stronger hold.

"We'll be back before you know it, Kirihara," Jackal reassured. "Until then, try to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"How are you getting there?" Yagyuu asked and they both grinned despite themselves.

"Wyverns."

"So jealous!" Kirihara exclaimed, breaking free of Marui and crossing his arms. "I want to ride one too!"

"Now Kirihara, I'm sure you'll have a chance as well," Yukimura said comfortingly. "I need them there as fast as possible so it was my decision."

"… Okay, that's fine. But only 'cause you said that I'll have my chance sometime..."

They kept the conversation going as they started grabbing plates and silverware to take to the dining room. When the cake was done, they set it on the table and started to fan it to cool it faster. They left the frosting up to Marui since he was an expert at it and watched him carefully set the strawberries and blueberries in an appealing pattern on the cake.

"If I had more time, I could have made some filling for the cake or made it fancier…"

"It's fine, it looks delicious."

"Perhaps it is time you told them the real reason that we're cooking?"

"That's a good idea, Captain Yagyuu."

"I think I figured it out," Jackal said and they all turned to look at him. "Judging from the kinds of food that we have prepared, you're hoping to ease General Sanada into a more stable state."

"Indeed, Jackal has guessed correctly," Yukimura praised and Jackal smiled proudly. Kirihara and Marui snickered and Yagyuu shook his head with a small smile. "And the fact that my poor landscapers have to deal with soldiers ruining the grass around my castle every time they have to run a lot of laps. Anyway, let's go carry everything to the dining room."

"My mouth is watering again," Kirihara said as Jackal went ahead of the group with the plate of steaming hot chicken.

"Random question, but why did we make a dessert? General Sanada doesn't eat sweets."

"That's for all of us to enjoy and celebrate."

"What are we celebrating, Lord Yukimura?" Yagyuu asked as he carefully laid down the plate of fruit.

"That even in the midst of uncertainty and nervous tension, we can still share moments like this between close friends," Yukimura said, a warm smile appearing on his face as he set down the pot of rice. "And my gratitude to you all for your service."

"We feel the same way about you as our ruler," Yagyuu replied genuinely and all of them nodded.

Before Yukimura could respond, they heard a pair of voices drift down the hall and through the open dining room doors. One was extremely agitated and the other was slightly frustrated.

"I don't know what was wrong with the troops today! All of them were not up to the standard that we've been at for the last few days."

"It was an off-day. Those happen once in a while. You should have let the wyvern riders go for the evening like everyone else though."

"Nonsense! They were the worst of the lot. "

"I know they were, but I suppose it couldn't be helped. They should have gotten some of those maneuvers more quickly than they did."

"They'll be hurting like everyone else tomorrow morning when they're doing laps from sunrise until lunchtime…"

General Sanada and Sage Yanagi froze in the doorway when they realized that the lights were on and they were not alone. Sage Yanagi flashed a small smile when he quickly figured out what was going on and Sanada stood there dumbfounded that they had heard him yelling down the hallway in complaint.

"Hello General Sanada and Sage Yanagi," Yukimura greeted sweetly. "We decided to make dinner for you."

"How very kind of you," Yanagi replied, looking at the table. "I take it was an impromptu idea on your journey back home?"

"Indeed it was, Yanagi," he answered, pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the round table and everyone else followed suit. "I thought it would be nice to share one meal together before Marui and Jackal leave for Rokkaku tomorrow night."

"Lord Yukimura always thinks of the nicest things," Marui said cheerfully.

"This smells wonderful," Sanada said, a bit embarrassed still from his ranting as he sat down in his chair next to Yukimura. "Is this your recipe, Jackal?" he asked, eyeing the pineapple glazed chicken.

"My mother's, but I put my own touch on it," Jackal replied and Sanada gave him an approving nod.

"Let's eat!" Kirihara exclaimed, immediately digging into the plate of chicken and eliciting a scowl from Sanada. Yukimura prodded him gently and smiled and he saw that Sanada quickly looked around the table before showing a brief smile back.

"It seems like you missed all of the fun today, Captain Yagyuu," Yanagi said as he reached for the pitcher of juice and poured a glass for himself.

"Apparently so," Yagyuu said charmingly. "However, I did find my time with Yukimura to be very enjoyable as well."

"It doesn't get you out of running laps, Yagyuu," Sanada said as he ate his rice with a satisfied expression on his face.

"I wouldn't dare miss those, commander," Yagyuu said politely, but Yukimura could tell there was a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice and he mentally chuckled.

"Ugh, I was trying not to think about those laps," Kirihara moped and Yanagi patted him on the back sympathetically.

"So, how is everything tasting, General Sanada?" Yukimura asked, his voice ringing with dulcet tones. He knew that Sanada was on his third bowl of rice and had already taken out part of the fruit plate.

"Wonderful Lord Yukimura," he answered, picking up some of the chicken off of his plate with his fork and eating it. "All of the food that was prepared are among my favorite things to eat and this pineapple glazed chicken is simply amazing… But now that I have mentioned it, why did you choose this food?"

"Oh, I wanted to…" Yukimura started, leaning over to give Sanada a charmingly enchanting smile that was sure enough to stir the heart of even the sternest man around. "Simply show my appreciation for all of the work that my commander has put into my army. Even on the days where their not quite up to your high standard, they are exceptional and I know it's all because of you."

"My lord…" Sanada said, a furious blush now working its way across his face and a quick glance around the table told Yukimura that everyone was pointedly focused on something else so that they would not incur Sanada's wrath. Except Yanagi - Yukimura was sure that he was watching his every move.

"Hmm? What is it, Sanada?"

"Yanagi contributes a lot as well."

"Oh I know he does. I just felt like that I don't praise you enough sometimes…" he said, eyes glinting with hidden intentions and a touch of malice. "You definitely deserve… more rewards."

"Your thoughtfulness is gratefully accepted."

"Cake! It's time for cake!" Marui interrupted, grabbing a knife and holding it up. He started cutting up the delectable dessert and handed a plate to everyone, who thanked him in return. It was a good thing that the atmosphere was changed - there was a mass of mischievous ideas towards Sanada that may have not been appropriate for the occasion.

"I do enjoy your cakes," Jackal said, eyeing it with delight. "Best baker I've ever met."

"That must be a bonus for living with him," Yagyuu noted and Jackal laughed.

"I tell myself that when he's trying to use me to his advantage," Jackal admitted and everyone smirked. "I'm living with two types of devils."

"I... don't eat sweets," Sanada said as he looked at the cake that was set in front of him in confusion.

"We know, but Lord Yukimura wanted everyone to have a slice in celebration," Marui said, pushing it closer to him before going back to his seat. "Any words, Lord Yukimura?" he questioned and Yukimura nodded as he waited for everyone's attention.

"Here's to the success of Marui's and Jackal's mission and that they come home safe and bearing news of good fortune."

"Hear hear!"

"And that we were able to have an opportunity to enjoy each other's company in a time of battle preparation and other heavy stresses. Let's look forward to the future where we have many more days to share together."

They all nodded and Yukimura looked at each of them one by one proudly as they smiled back before eating their cake with satisfied expressions. He ate his own piece of cake thoughtfully, relishing in the joy of accomplishing his objective of preventing Sanada from overtaxing his soldiers and destroying his landscaping beyond repair. Plus he was able to flirt with him discreetly and get away with it. Such was the sweet taste of deceitful victory.


	25. Part 2  Ch 10  Training

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Back from band camp... Well, I was last week, but I had a lot of things to take care of around the house and with the fail!job hunt during the week. Toss in plenty of Photoshop projects and moving my brother into his apartment at the university. *is sad that I am not moving back to the apartment and will not be in the marching band* T.T

Anyway, working the band camp was a fantastic experience - the kids were welcoming, hard-working, and positive :) And it was terrific to be able to be there supporting my best friend who is doing a wonderful job with the program (his first year as the Director of Bands... he was there for two years as the middle school director).

Yes, I know. Niou is missing out on all of the good stuff. I don't hate him! It's just that I feel like he would be a late joiner for various reasons and the plot line I have set up months ago makes sense to me to when and why he joins. Rest assured, there will be a few chapters where everyone is finally together! :)

So... Ever wonder what exactly the Fire Emblem is in this story? Well, your answer is in this chapter XD Read - review - enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 10 - Training<strong>

"Here's the homework that I did last night," Kirihara said as he handed Yanagi some papers. Yanagi took them with a smile and beckoned him in. "I hope that I did okay on it."

"I think you should be fine," Yanagi said, glancing it over quickly as he sat down in an armchair. "Your work has definitely improved over time. Less mistakes and less implied wrath."

"You could tell I hated studying by how I wrote?" Kirihara asked with an incredulous expression on his face.

"No, by the way you always handed me your papers with the expression that I shouldn't dare to assign you more. Then when I did, you always would put your head on the desk or groan loudly and say that I existed only to torture you to insanity. And you crumbled your papers when you were frustrated and drooled on them when you fell asleep."

"I don't drool!" Kirihara shouted vehemently.

"False denial will lead you nowhere, Kirihara," Yanagi stated smartly as he placed the papers under a book resting on the window sill. "Now for today…"

"Here it comes…"

"Why don't you ask me a few questions today?" Yanagi finished, giving what Kirihara perceived as a playful wink.

"… You're not assigning me anything?"

"No. I'm training you in the art of inquiry today."

"Are you okay Sage Yanagi?" Kirihara said, shaking him by the shoulders. "I've known you for weeks and there hasn't been any day in the week where you didn't make me do anything!" Yanagi just gave him a bemused smile and Kirihara let him go awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I was very surprised," Kirihara explained bashfully, looking at the floor. He didn't know what overcame him to treat his teacher that way, especially if he knew his teacher had the power to kill him in many different, and possibly gruesome, ways.

"Kirihara, I don't mind. I do enjoy the spontaneous side of you. It's very interesting and hard to predict, even for me."

"…Thanks Yanagi?" Kirihara said, a bit taken aback by the comment and he started fidgeting with the back of his hair. "Do you mind if I take off for a second? I was running late and I need to put some stuff in my room next door since Marui and Jackal have left for their mission and they don't have a spare key."

"Of course Kirihara," Yanagi said with a smile. "Take your time and I'll be waiting with some answers when you come back."

Without a reply, Kirihara dashed out the door and into the hallway where he had thrown all of his belongings. It was a bit of a disastrous mess of clothes, books, weapons, a backpack, and some food. He hoped that the servants didn't pass by the area yet and mentally judge him as a disrespectful brat.

As he opened the door to his hardly used room, he started pulling stuff from the hallway and putting them away properly. He went slowly, wondering what kind of questions he wanted to ask Yanagi since he had never thought about it before. He wasn't sure if he meant questions specifically about him or questions in general.

The moment the thought of finding out about Yanagi's life passed his mind, he felt the temperature go up in the room. He tugged on the neck of his tight black shirt uncomfortably, knowing exactly the reasons why Yanagi made him feel the way that he did. He opened the window a bit to see if it would help and he resumed moving his things around, lost in reflection.

At first, he thought that he really just admired Yanagi because he was extremely intelligent and was immensely gifted as a magic user and battle strategist. Seeing how strong Yanagi was, and how willing he was able to share his knowledge, gave Kirihara the push he needed to head in a better direction towards his goals. Yanagi and Sanada both worked him to the point where he felt like he wanted to give up and leave, but he knew it was all for his best interests.

Yanagi also made him feel very comfortable - it was almost as if he didn't care at all that he was a thief that would have taken his life if he had the skills to do so. He treated Kirihara as respectfully as he did the others in the castle and even invited him for tea once in a while when he wasn't busy helping out Marui and Jackal. Yanagi was a kind soul that gladly gave and helped others without ever asking anything in return.

It hit Kirihara that he possibly was in love with him the first day his heart leapt from Yanagi praising him for his work. He remembered looking up at him in surprise and seeing that his eyes were open to reveal a rich, brown color, shimmering with warmth. No one had ever looked at him that way before and he subconsciously began noticing every minute movement of Yanagi's and trying to interpret it's meaning. He needed to know how Yanagi worked, and more importantly, how to break through the walls that he had built. He wasn't the only one with his past hidden away - everyone else was cloaked too except for Marui and Jackal since he lived with them.

'_Maybe it was because the conversations never seem to head that direction,'_ Kirihara thought to himself. '_They're always talking about business or training. Any private conversations are probably done on their own time at night.'_ That reasoning made it clear that he needed to find time to ask and he was sure they would disclose some information to get him included in the know.

'_And today is my first opportunity,'_ Kirihara continued thinking, an image appearing in his mind of Yanagi with his straight-cut dark brown hair neatly in place, dark greenish-black clothes hanging off of his body perfectly, and perpetually half-closed eyes that revealed nothing about his inner emotions. Anything having to do with Yanagi had been throwing his thoughts into an incoherent mess lately and he found he could not get his mind off of him entirely even if when he wasn't around.

With an extended sigh, he finished and went back into Yanagi's room, where he was still in his armchair perusing through a book. He appeared very tranquil, following the words with one hand, and holding a cup of tea in the other. Kirihara suddenly felt that he had intruded too early.

"What's the matter, Kirihara?" Yanagi questioned, throwing Kirihara for a loop since he still looked like he was reading his book.

"I didn't want to interrupt your… peace?"

"It's fine because I told you I would be waiting for you," Yanagi reminded him as he put a bookmark between the pages and closed it with a firm snap. "Now, time for some questions."

'_Shoot! I never did come up with any questions!'_ Kirihara thought in alarm as he looked around the room for an idea. His eyes fell on the painting above the fireplace that Yukimura had created and he knew he had to go with it to not appear as moronic as he felt.

"I've always been curious about this painting Sage Yanagi," Kirihara started, walking over to look at it. The elements of fire, thunder, wind, light, darkness, water, and ice were painted with strikingly vivid colors in a bold fashion. It was a bit strange considering how Lord Yukimura favored scenery and impressionism.

"Ah, it is a painting of all of the magical elements," he answered, getting up from his armchair and walking over to stand by Kirihara's side. "His creativity in portraying each element in connection with the others, but not combining in any way is truly ingenious."

"Can you manipulate all of these elements? Or can you only use wind?"

"My strongest magic is wind, but I have expert control over fire, and thunder is my third strongest. I do not possess the abilities to use any of the others."

"Is is possible for anyone to learn how to use magic?" Kirihara asked excitedly as he looked at the possibilities that there were. He found himself looking at the light and darkness ones in particular.

"You're born with a level of magical properties. It's a natural awareness for certain elements that only you can sense, and then through study, you can learn to exert control over them and/or interpret them depending on what abilities you are blessed with."

"Oh…" Kirihara said, feeling a bit deflated at the news that he would never be able to use magic since he had never felt a draw towards any particular element.

"Where you lack in magical ability is where I lack in physical fighting. Life is a balance - you cannot be good at everything."

Kirihara grinned at Yanagi's comment - he always knew the appropriate thing to say to make people feel better about themselves. He resumed looking at the painting to see if he could come up with more questions.

"Are magic users rare? There aren't many at all in Rikkai…"

"They're a bit uncommon yes, but by no means rare. It is the truly gifted ones that only come by once in a while," Yanagi said knowledgeably. "St. Rudolph specializes in priests and bishops that use light magic. Seigaku has thunder mages and Shitenhouji has fire and wind mages. Higa, the island nation, has shamans and druids that use dark magic."

"What about water and ice?"

"Water mages are quite common in Rokkaku and ice mages are unique to Hyotei."

"They're pretty widespread… I can't believe I haven't ran into any."

"Magic users tend to keep to themselves unless they're involved in the military so that's why you haven't really met any on your adventures. Not that you were supposed to have met anyone since you were sneaking into places…"

Kirihara felt a little embarrassed when Yanagi reminded him of his past so casually. Not that he was ashamed of what he did or anything, but he always thought that Yanagi would scold him for his actions like a parent would.

"So there you go about magic," Yanagi concluded. "Is there anything else?"

"How about… uh…"

"Anything is fine."

"I've always wanted to know about the history of this country," he said, spying on the bookcase with numerous amounts of ancient volumes. "But I don't want to read about it…"

"Something like that can't be summarized so easily, but let's see what I can do for today," Yanagi mused as he went over to the side of his bed, set down his cup of tea on the windowsill, and grabbed his cape. "Let's take a walk together, shall we?"

"That sounds good," Kirihara agreed as he opened the door for Yanagi, who gave him an appreciative nod as he strode out first. Kirihara sincerely hoped he wasn't blushing like he felt he was. Following quickly, he shut the door a little too loudly behind him and winced.

"How is training now that you're an assassin?" Yanagi asked as they walked down the hallway, sunlight shining on them brightly through the windows.

"Even more brutal," Kirihara whined as he put his hands in his pockets. "And I didn't think that was possible with how hard General Sanada was already working me."

"With that man, anything is possible," Yanagi said with traces of amusement in his voice as they reached the main staircase and started heading downstairs. "He'll find a way to achieve what he wants. There's no limit to the drive and persistence found in the people of this country… one of the many reasons why I enjoy living here."

"I'm glad I ended up here too," Kirihara confessed as he watched Yanagi pull a set of keys out of his robes and find the one he was looking for. They had stopped outside a magnificent set of double doors to a room that Kirihara had never seen before.

"Uh… where are we?"

"You will see in a second," replied Yanagi as he shook his head and took out another set of keys.

"You're taking so long!" Kirihara said impatiently, shoving his hands deeper into his pocket as Yanagi kept on searching.

"My apologies, Kirihara. I hardly ever go in here and I must have left the key in my desk drawer in my room…"

"Let me handle this," Kirihara said as he approached the door and took a look at the lock. Pulling out a tool, he slipped it into the keyhole and jiggled it around a bit with one ear pressed close to the door. A minute later, the lock clicked and he pushed the door open.

"You really need to get tougher locks, Yanagi," Kirihara advised as he walked into the dark room. "That one was easy to get into."

"Well, you were the first break-in that this castle has had in two centuries," Yanagi noted as he let a torch and worked on lighting up all of the others. "

"You're kidding! No one's ever tried but me?"

"Nobody had any desire to since they were happy with their ruler," Yanagi explained as they looked around at all of the objects in the large room. "And I'm sure the few that may have tried failed miserably in their attempt and were dealt with appropriately."

Kirihara gulped and avoided eye contact as he tried to find something to focus on. He could hear Yanagi chuckle lightly as he finished lighting up the room and felt a small stir in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes he wondered if he would be dead if it was't for Yanagi's choice to take him on as a student.

"Things are getting a bit dusty down here," Yanagi commented as he ran a finger across a suit of armor. "I will have to send down some servants at a later date to clean things up a bit."

"Umm… I still don't know where we are," Kirihara said as he examined a beautiful sword with a large ruby set in the hilt that was resting on a shelf. To him, it looked a bit like a treasure room, but he knew that the real treasure room was downstairs. He became extremely familiar with it after the Three Demons had him put everything back that he had temporarily stolen in its original location and they wouldn't let him out to eat until he had gotten it right.

"This, Kirihara, contains relics, artifacts, and documents all having to do with the history of Rikkaidai," Yanagi said as he gestured to certain objects. "It's really quite amazing to see so many objects have survived the test of time. Explore a little bit - I figured this would be a little more fun than reading out of a textbook today."

"It's really organized," Kirihara said as picked up a few of the valuables and examined them closely. "And these painted portraits on the wall…" Kirihara paused as he noticed a similarity between almost all of the ones within view.

"Hmmm? What is it, Kirihara?"

"They all have slate blue hair…" Kirihara commented, awe-struck at the sight. "Just… Just how long has Yukimura's family been in power?"

"I think as long as this castle has existed, so about two and a half centuries. The country's previous capital lies in the north, surrounded by quite a large town now, but when the Yukimura family took power, they wanted to be located more south."

"Probably because they like to garden, right?" Kirihara said jokingly and Yanagi nodded with a smile.

"You guessed right."

"I was just kidding!"

"Actually, I don't know the reason for the move. The previous ruling family weren't the nicest people around, and after a pretty nasty battle to seize the throne, Yukimura made an announcement to the people that he was going to lead them to glory and prosperity. Perhaps they left the previous capital to feel like they were starting anew with the country?"

"It looked like things worked out for the most part," Kirihara concluded as he picked up a locket emblazoned with the kanji for 'Yukimura' made out of sapphire. "Despite a rough start because part of the country was skeptical of the new ruler, and some battles to test his worth, they definitely joined together and worked towards his dream. Now look where we are."

"Kirihara, I am delighted to hear that you have actually been absorbing the information you have been studying," Yanagi praised genuinely, showing a bright smile and Kirihara beamed back as his heart started pounding furiously. He throughly enjoyed making Yanagi proud - he was the one that cared for him the most.

"Thanks, Yanagi," he said as he walked closer to the portraits, inspecting them closely. "Man… they're all good-looking. Short hair or long hair, they have that otherworldly beauty."

"Yes, their pure souls radiate brightly. It's a combination of their inner beauty and outer beauty that gives them so much appeal."

"Which one of these is Lord Yukimura's father?" Kirihara asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he was going to be bringing up some painful memories, but curiosity got the better of him.

"This one over here," he answered, waving him over. "I had never met him personally, but I know that he was nothing but a caring and sweet person that loved his family and his kingdom. And apparently was very fearsome in battle."

Kirihara ran over quickly and stared at it intently, taking in every detail.

'_Whoever the painter was was extremely talented,'_ Kirihara thought to himself as he followed the direction of the brushstrokes and noticed the different techniques used to blend the colors smoothly in areas.

"Is there a picture of his mother somewhere here?"

"No, there isn't. She technically isn't a ruler. Lord Yukimura has one of her, his father, and himself as a young boy in his room if you want to see sometime," Yanagi said as he picked up an axe leaning against the wall.

"Would he mind?" Kirihara asked, surprised by the information. "It seems so personal…"

"Lord Yukimura will be just fine," Yanagi reassured as he took a few practice swings with the large weapon. "He has a special fondness for you and I do as well."

Kirihara felt his pulse speed up controllably and his heart pounding extremely hard against his chest. Yanagi set the axe back down, stating that the Yukimura that used it was probably a large man, which is a bit uncommon for that family.

"Yanagi! Why did you say that?" Kirihara complained at the mental image that just surfaced in his head. "I just imagined a Sanada-sized Yukimura!"

"I know, that's why I said it," Yanagi said with a smirk and Kirihara sighed. "That aside, is there anything you want to ask me while we are down here?"

"Hmm…" Kirihara thought, trying to ignore how Yanagi was intently looking at him with a warm smile and how much he secretly enjoyed the attention. "There is one thing… I read it in one of the books the other day…Something about a Fire Emblem."

"Oh, the Fire Emblem?" Yanagi reiterated, guiding him towards the wall directly opposite of the doorway. There were banners and flags adorning the walls in a symmetrical fashion, and in the center towards the ceiling, was a sword crossed over an axe attached to a silver shield. The shield was very fancy, embellished with a detailed depiction of a dragon. "That's it right up there."

"We… have the Fire Emblem?" Kirihara exclaimed. "No way!"

"I'm assuming what you were reading wasn't clear to what the Fire Emblem was."

"Nothing you have is clear," Kirihara said scathingly. "I was amazed I even found out about the existence of it on my own since nothing you assigned mentioned this topic."

"Very true. I had spent some time trying to put things together myself and I was initially surprised to find we had the Fire Emblem in the castle. I thought it may have been lost in the country somewhere seeing that it is legendary…"

"Not only that, but I wasn't expecting some kind of… trophy? Maybe some kind of powerful weapon or magic-infused object, but not this."

"They are the original weapons of the first war on the continent," Yanagi explained as they both looked at it. "At the time, the continent was split into three territories and they were constantly battling with each other for land. After a while, the tension grew to be too much and they knew they just had to settle it in an all-out war - the winner getting to rule over the whole land."

"That's completely ridiculous!" Kirihara said loudly. "How can you rule a whole continent by yourself?"

"Well, the other two rulers would fall under his rule. So I guess I should specify that it was more like a hierarchy."

"So what happened next?"

"The winner remained ruler for quite some time, keeping the weapons of two of the fighters mounted to the third fighter's shield as a symbol of victory. Then an heir to another ruler broke into his castle, killed him in his sleep, and stole the emblem."

"… That's a really bloody history… When did all of this fighting stop?"

"One of the days, they ended up with a ruler was tired of all of the strife and turmoil. He sought to create peace and people were inspired by his charisma and honesty. He split the continent up into nine countries and each of his heirs became rulers, working hard to make their father's ideas become a reality."

"So that's where all the names come from!" Kirihara said as the dawn of realization crossed over him. "And like Rikkai, all of the other countries probably had some battles within themselves when a different family wanted to take over."

"Either battles or passing the rule over diplomatically, yes," Yanagi said, before pausing briefly to gather his thoughts. "The Fire Emblem, as it was called, was hidden away, and of course, found many years later by someone who was merely exploring the land."

"Wow… I can't believe all of that has happened!" Kirihara said as he tore his eyes from the emblem and looked at Yanagi. "So we've basically been at peace for a while minus the occasional fight here and there to move the boundaries a little?"

"Absolutely correct," Yanagi said as he turned to leave the room, beckoning Kirihara to follow him. "Not many people know of the continent's history in incredible detail… or really any detail at all. Which means that there might only be a handful of people that know about the existence of the emblem."

"Does it… do anything?" Kirihara asked, confused.

"Provide good luck maybe?" Yanagi pondered as he worked on extinguishing all of the torches. "It seems that wherever the Fire Emblem has popped up in history, and it's made its way around all of the countries, that country experiences quite a lot of prosperity. Of course it could just be mere coincidence from the newfound pride for having been victorious in battle to obtain the emblem…"

"Okay, no more questions from me!" Kirihara stated hastily to change the subject. "My brain feels overwhelmed now."

"Take the rest of the day off, Kirihara," Yanagi suggested politely. "You deserve it. I will tell General Sanada of my request and he should be fine with that. He has a lot more on his hands at the current moment."

"You're the best Sage Yanagi!" Kirihara exclaimed happily as he pulled him into a tight hug and then quickly pulled away when he realized what he did.

"Sorry Sage Yanagi! I don't know what came over me!" he apologized with a large bow. He looked up and saw that Yanagi was still smiling.

"Huh?"

"It's fine, Kirihara. In fact, I think it's the first hug I've had since I was a very young boy. And I'm sure that it's your first ever so do not be ashamed," he said kindly with bright smile.

"Thanks Yanagi! Oh, and can I take…"

"A few extra blankets and pillows from your room because I'm used sleeping a certain way at Marui's?" Yanagi finished for him as he started to run towards the exit. "Of course you can. Just make sure to not drool on them too much."


	26. Part 2  Ch 11  Whereabouts Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **The long-awaited significant encounter between the dashingly handsome Captain and the person who missed out an epic dinner gathering! However, everyone else has been missing out on enjoyment that is lounging on a tree branch and spying on their crush :P

Reviews are wonderful - thank you to those who left me one last chapter! ^^ Please enjoy this chapter (it was a tough one for me to write, but I am satisfied with the end result).

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 11 - Whereabouts Unknown<strong>

Everyone in Niou's house had their own set of chores to do daily before they were allowed to go do their own thing and they all had to get up before the crack of dawn. His older sister was primarily responsible for tending to their vegetable garden and occasionally cooking the meals when mom was busy doing other things. His younger brother was in charge of cleaning the house and doing the dishes. His mother always had her hands tied with cooking, going to the market, and overseeing that her children didn't cause too much chaos in the town.

As for Niou, he got stuck with the toughest chores - getting firewood from the forest, hauling water from a well from a few houses down the path, and repairing damaged or broken things around the house. Even though he sometimes griped out loud about them, he actually preferred the ones he had because they could easily be done in the morning and they helped him really build his body strength. Getting water was an every day occurrence, but firewood was only for 3/4 of the year. The amount of broken and/or damaged things depended on the weather and his siblings' moods and pranks.

After his chores, he would climb up the large tree next to their home and take a nap until it was time for lunch. However, on the days that he knew Yagyuu would come by, he would secretly watch his every movement and take in every detail about the man that unknowingly stolen his heart. He no longer feared getting caught - Yagyuu was always on some mission to help those around him or his eyes were focused straight down the path to continue on his patrol. Niou wondered if the man ever took time to take in the beauty of his surroundings or to simply not work.

Niou ate lunch as quickly as possible to make as much time as he could to do his first round of archery practice. It was also wise to avoid the chaos his siblings created through their loud talking and arguing. His mother also liked to dote on him or complain about his habits at that time as well, and he needed to save his sanity by vacating the area before his siblings came up with something smart to contribute. He hated the days where the weather was too bad for him to go and practice because he was stuck inside with nothing to do but lock himself in his room and stare idly at the ceiling until it passed.

The first practice always started with a warm-up of shooting one target at his normal distance away from it. Then he would proceed onto a course of fifteen targets scattered at varying heights in the woods and along the river. Some days he chose to walk and go for careful precision - other days he ran as fast as possible and challenged himself to do as well under building exhaustion and quick decision making. After a small break, he would proceed to warming up with a ring shot, which was shooting through a ring four inches in diameter suspended by a string tied to a branch.

At first, ring shots were the most frustrating things invented to Niou and he wanted to scrap the idea altogether, but he would never let himself live with giving up. He realized that the moment he just relaxed and allowed himself to understand fully how his environment was acting around him, he was able to compensate how he shot his arrows to be able to get it through the ring that was swaying to the forces of nature. After the warm-up, he would then do the course he designed with ten ring shots that led back to where he started the day. This course was also extremely hard for Niou to complete at first, but after the countless of days he toiled away honing his skills, he was now able to finish it in an absurdly fast time and felt his heart swell with pride each time he did so.

Dinner was the most time he would spend with his family in one stretch. By this time, his siblings were a bit worn out from working or messing with other people, so they were able to have nice conversations without getting into heated arguments. His mother always pulled out all of the stops for dinner and a ravenous Niou throughly enjoyed every bite of it. After helping his mother clean up the table and carrying in a stack of firewood to put by the fireplace, he would leave for the forest again for his evening practice.

The second practice was always about the basics - one target, framed by lit torches, and very detailed thinking about the perfect execution. Once he was satisfied with his accuracy, he would go for speed, firing shots as rapidly as possible while maintaining everything he had meticulously worked on. He would then back up and repeat the same exercise, getting further and further away from the target until he could barely see it. By the time he was finished, night had already fallen and he would go retrieve all of his equipment and head home to grab a quick snack before bed. Niou enjoyed his busy, yet simple life without anything to worry about but himself.

* * *

><p>As Niou readied his last shot, his ears caught the sound of something rustling in the forest that wasn't due to wind or an animal. It wasn't very close yet, but by the slow, rhythmic sounds it was producing, Niou was pretty positive it was a human.<p>

'_But no one ever ventures this far in,'_ Niou thought to himself as he tried to imagine exactly where the guest was in relation to him. '_Maybe I should scare the person? Hopefully it doesn't scar them for life…'_

After figuring out that the source of the noise was behind him and a ways to the left, he waited until he person was within a range clear of obstruction before whipping around and firing an arrow into the distance. By his calculations, it should have cleared him by at least a foot or so, but a loud clink of metal told him otherwise. Confused, he ran towards the person who was currently on the ground, and as he got closer, a feeling of guilt washed over him when he saw exactly who the visitor was.

"Uh, sorry Captain Yagyuu," Niou said sheepishly as he retrieved his arrow. "Didn't know it was you and people in these parts don't wear armor to go into the forest."

"Do you normally shoot at people?" he asked curiously as he stood up and brushed off the leaves that were clinging to his clothes. He didn't seem to affected by the fact that he could have been seriously injured, which Niou found a bit peculiar.

"No, but that's because no one ever goes in this far in the woods. I had only meant to scare the person, but you must have moved at the last minute because the arrow was supposed to have missed."

"I, uh, dropped something right at the moment," Yagyuu said, a bit embarrassed. "It was a good luck charm that I had in my hand and I stumbled on some rocks.."

"You mean this?" Niou asked as he spied something glinting in the light on the ground. It was an emerald cut in the shape of a crescent with some ancient writing inscribed on it. He picked it up and held it out for Yagyuu, who accepted it back with a gracious thank you.

'_Whoever made you that charm is quite a craftsman,'_ Niou thought to himself as Yagyuu tucked it safely into a pocket.

"So… what brings you here?" Niou inquired as he looked him over.

'_Not that I mind of course since it is him,'_ he thought. '_But what does he want with me that he sought me out here?'_

"A request," he said somewhat timidly.

"Sure? I have no idea what I could possibly help you with, Captain," he said cooly as he headed back to the area he dropped his bow.

"I hope that I'm not asking too much…" Yagyuu started hesitantly and Niou turned to stare at him, stopping in his tracks. The man of his affection for the longest time was there in the flesh asking for a favor. It was almost too good to be true, but Yagyuu didn't need to know that so Niou had to pretend to be serious and casually distant.

"Ask away. You're already here."

"I want you to teach me archery. After watching you at the tournament, I knew you had to be the one to teach me."

"Huh? What?" Niou said, completely surprised. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did," Yagyuu answered back as a furious blush worked its way into his face. "Please. If it's the only thing you ever do for me, then it's fine."

"Whoa, hold on," Niou said as gave him an intrigued look. "I didn't say no. I just need to know why."

"Can you wait a minute?" Yagyuu requested and he nodded slowly. "I need to go get my bow from where I left my horse."

"Go ahead. I'll be here and I won't shoot at you when you come back," he said as he watched Yagyuu take off at a run. As he made his way back to his original area, he couldn't help but be astounded by the events that had just occurred.

'_Sure, I have always dreamed of meeting him, but never in the woods,'_ Niou thought sardonically to himself as he started picking up all of his equipment. '_He looks as handsome as he always does… perhaps even more so with that blush…'_ He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, hoping to get a handle on them by the time Yagyuu would come back. He sat down on a tree stump and stared up at the forest canopy to relax.

"I'm back," Yagyuu announced a few minutes later and Niou turned his gaze slowly towards him. He took a look at the fine bow in his hands, carefully held between his palm and fingers, and smiled inwardly.

"That's a really nice bow," Niou noted as Yagyuu approached him. "Although it doesn't really help you since you said you needed my assistance."

"It was my father's. It is very dear to me," Yagyuu said and Niou's expression softened.

"I'm sorry… He isn't with you now, is he?" Niou said, attempting to console him. "What… happened? If you don't mind telling me…"

"He was killed along with my mother when they went to halt the bandit uprising in one of the mountain towns many years ago. The squad's camp was attacked in the middle of the night and their bodies were never found. Just his bow that had miraculously survived under a pile of rubble. I was... only nine at the time."

"Wow…" Niou said, struggling to find something else to say that sounded more sympathetic. "...I'm sorry again for your loss."

"It's okay," Yagyuu said weakly, brushing a stray tear in the corner of his eye. "I haven't told anyone about it except our lord, but I needed you to know the real reason why I want to learn."

"How can I refuse?" Niou said as he held out his hand for the bow. When it was handed to him, he took a closer look at the beautiful engravings in the bow and smiled. "I would have said yes anyway seeing how nicely you asked, and I'm assuming how much trouble you went through to find me."

"It took me a couple of tries, yes. I had asked your mother where you were…"

"What? And she didn't tell me you had visited? That woman..."

"At my request, Niou. I wanted to be able to find you on my own so that we could talk in private."

"Oh right," Niou said, feeling a bit idiotic. "So, let's see what you've got. Then we can figure out days to meet."

"It isn't much, we don't have anyone in the military that specializes in this."

"Don't worry about it," Niou said hastily, handing the bow back. He didn't want to talk about the military quite yet. "The target is over there."

He watched all of Yagyuu's movements carefully, doing his best to mentally jog down notes about his preparation, concentration, and execution. After the arrow missed the target by a considerable amount, he urged him to try again so that he could have a clearer idea. That arrow dropped short of the target, landing softly in the grass.

"Yeah, we have a lot to work on," Niou stated, faking a slightly disappointed tone even though he was really excited about the prospect of spending more time with him since he needed quite a bit of work. "So, we're going to have to work around your schedule since I pretty much practice all days of the week after my household chores."

"My afternoons are generally free and so are my weekends."

"That should work if you come on the days you don't do a patrol through town so give yourself a larger block of time."

"… How do you know I take an afternoon patrol through town?" Yagyuu inquired suspiciously. "I have never seen you before on my route."

"My mother," Niou said with a small grin. "She tells me that you like to help out the villagers and I guess you've helped her out a few times here and there."

'_I'm such a liar,'_ Niou thought to himself. '_Well, a partial liar…'_ It was true that his mother was the first one to introduce Yagyuu to Niou, if only by description, and he had helped her out before with some outdoor work. However, he was very guilty of making sure he was awake on the days that Yagyuu passed through, lounging on the tree branch above the road and watching his every action.

"Please tell your mother that I thank her for her appreciation," he said humbly and Niou nodded. "Well, I need to get back to the castle for the night. We have an very early practice tomorrow and some rigorous training is in store."

"When is training not rigorous?" Niou pointed out as he started to head in the direction of the house. "Don't worry about the arrows. I'll get them tomorrow."

"Well, it is normally," Yagyuu started off as he followed Niou's footsteps. "But our commander and our strategist were able to invent a new level of training recently of an intensity I didn't know was possible."

"Oh, really?" Niou asked interestedly as nonchalantly flipped his own bow around. "May I ask why?"

"I'm not permitted to say as of this moment," he responded respectfully and Niou had to bite his lip not to let all of his thoughts about control, rules, obedience, and freedom escape his mind and potentially insult Yagyuu.

"It's okay. Uh, good luck with your training," Niou said as they reached the edge of the forest where Yagyuu's horse was waiting patiently, munching on some grass.

"Thank you, Niou," he replied as he climbed onto his horse easily and grabbed the reins with one hand and extended his other towards Niou. "And thank you again for agreeing to teach me. It means a lot to me."

Niou smiled and shook his hand firmly before letting go so he could head back to the castle. As he watched his retreating back, he couldn't help but thank the gods for all of the good fortune that had just came his way. Now he just needed to start plotting out how he was going to get Yagyuu to notice him in a certain way without revealing the fact that he was head-over-heels in love with him.

* * *

><p>Their first couple of practices were very rough. Niou, by no means, was a natural teacher since he was used to being by himself and doing what he knew worked for him. He found himself frustrated at the fact that he had a hard time explaining with words what Yagyuu needed to do to improve, but Yagyuu reassured him that it was fine even if he words came out in non-sensible gibberish. Niou was definitely better at modeling the correct posture and technique for holding the arrow and releasing it so they went with the approach of Niou demonstrating what was correct and what Yagyuu was doing that was incorrect.<p>

He also knew that Yagyuu was getting worked up over how seemingly slow he was progressing. Yagyuu was a talented man that was able to grasp things quickly through how hard he worked. This was most likely his first experience not having that happen, which was a hinderance to his self-esteem. Niou knew that his words of comfort were not having much of an effect on him, so he came up with another solution.

On the practice that was so dreadful that Niou felt like they took a step backwards, he called him to have a break with him. As they sat down and drank some water out of the bottles they had brought with them, he proposed his plan, which caused Yagyuu's eyes to widen in surprise. Niou had said he wanted to learn how to use a lance in exchange, telling Yagyuu that it would help with his self-confidence. Yagyuu would be able to share something he was adept at and Niou hoped that that positive energy would carry into dealing with the trials and tribulations of archery.

Things definitely picked up some speed after that day for the two of them. Yagyuu was able to hit somewhere on the canvas most of the time, which brought out a bright smile that turned Niou's insides into melted happiness. They were able to move to a target that was further away and let him try his hand at that. The first attempt wasn't too shabby so he used it as a foundation to create more momentum in their practices.

Niou, on the other hand, almost gave up the first time he picked up a lance. The weapon felt so foreign in his hands - it was taller than he was standing up and it was a bit heavy. They started off with simple thrusts and swipes, which Niou managed to make look clumsy and awkward. However, a promise was a promise, and he told himself that he would make Yagyuu quite proud as a teacher if he somehow managed to succeed.

As their practices got better and better, Niou found that he was experiencing the sensation of having fun. He took pride in how far Yagyuu had come along and felt elated when Yagyuu would smile at his results. Once he got used to how to move a lance correctly, he was able to pick up more complex maneuvers without much trouble. His mind never stopped anticipating the next time they would meet and what new things lay in store for them.

One practice, as they sat on tree stumps and drank their water, their conversation turned to something they were the most proud of when it came to their weapon skills. Niou said his was being able to complete his made-up course of ten ring shots extremely quickly and accurately no matter what kind of weather he was in, which caused Yagyuu to praise him in absolute awe. Yagyuu said his was being able to use a regular lance as a projectile, and after Niou demanded that he needed to show him, he found himself struck in awe at the sight of a lance hurtling straight and true, deeply embedding itself in a tree. He knew that he needed to learn that move - it was unique to Yagyuu and Niou wanted as much of him as he could get.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Niou," Yagyuu started as they were walking along the river during the evening. They had finished practice early and had some time to kill before Yagyuu had to go back to the castle.<p>

"Hmm, what is it?" Niou replied as he kicked a few rocks and watched them roll across the ground noisily.

"Why did you choose not to join the military?" Yagyuu asked as he observed the slow, steady river current flowing the other direction than they were walking. "You would have made it very far with your skills."

'_I knew he was going to ask that eventually,'_ Niou thought glumly to himself. '_Hope I don't push him away with my answer.'_

"It's not that I don't like this country or anything. It's more of the fact that I don't like being in situations where I can't make my own decision."

"Really?" Yagyuu said curiously as he found a boulder near the edge and sat down on it. "Even if it's to help protect your family and friends?"

"You wouldn't understand," Niou said seriously as he found a spot on the ground and leaned against the boulder Yagyuu was on.

"Try me, Niou," Yagyuu encouraged and Niou gave him a doubtful look before turning away from him.

"I like knowing that I have the freedom to do what I want and when I want. So if somebody's army makes it here, which would be very impressive for them to do so, I want to defend my family to the best of my abilities. I don't want to be under the order of a superior that decides what I do and has my life in their hands. I'm not the pawn to anybody - I refuse to be changed into someone who is expected to be dutiful without question." He paused to take a deep breath as buried feelings of annoyance threatened to explode.

"Plus I think war and battle are stupid concepts. What's the point of hurting other people for land, for resources, for glory, and possibly for the heck of it? There are better things to do with your time than disrupt the lives of others…"

"You're right, Niou," Yagyuu said in response and Niou imagined that he was staring off into the river, preoccupied with thought. "I don't understand, but that's only because we come from different worlds. I know of honor and valor, obedience and perfection. I knew that the moment that I decided to join the military, at the age of fourteen, to follow in my parents' footsteps that I had given my life away to my country. Do I sometimes wonder what my life could have been if I chose different? Yes I do. Do I regret my decision? Not in the slightest."

"Would you be content just living the aristocratic life? Where you always have to do the 'proper' thing and look like you have everything under control?"

"Yes, I am indeed an aristocrat, but I saw myself helping out the people regardless of whether or not I joined the military. I did not plan on lazying about the house all day long… perhaps managing a shop or working as a servant in the castle."

"You're… kind of strange Yagyuu," Niou said as he listened to Yagyuu reveal more about himself. "You're different than what I had always imagined people in your world to be or the people I've ran into."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. It's… more of a pleasant surprise actually. It's opening my mind up a little bit to understand that there are always exceptions to every group. Hearing you say that you would want to be a servant when you have the title to have your own servants really discloses the fact that you have such a warm heart."

"You flatter me, Niou," Yagyuu indicated, sounding a bit self-conscious. Niou inwardly smiled at how he was able to praise Yagyuu without him asking any questions.

"It's the truth. So I guess you think I'm just a rebel, huh? Since I don't play by the rules and want to the liberty to do as I please."

"Certainly not. I don't expect everyone to be in the military… Otherwise we'd have nothing to defend but ourselves and that's not as meaningful of a purpose."

"So… tell me this," Niou said, weighing his words carefully. "What is your reason for being in the military? Other than your parents."

"Hmm…" Yagyuu pondered out loud and Niou found himself impatiently waiting for an answer. "The fact that I can make the largest possible sacrifice of myself so that my country can be safe from harm. I may only be one person, but that might just make all the difference, and I can rest easy knowing that I am an inspiration to somebody somewhere."

"…"

"Niou?"

"Yagyuu… that was very moving."

"I was just being honest."

"Then your honesty was very moving."

"I was afraid you were going to react differently because I clash so much against your beliefs."

"I'll make an exception for you," Niou said, reaching up and playfully tapping Yagyuu's leg, causing him to look down at him. "Since you are the most genuine man I've ever met."

"That's very kind of you."

"Besides, just because we're so different doesn't mean we suddenly have to stop being friends. I look at it like we compliment each other perfectly," Niou said, flashing the most dashing smile he could muster and he swore he saw a pink tinge lightly dust Yagyuu's face.

"Niou… I don't know what to say."

"It's all good," Niou reassured as he stood up and stretched his arms gingerly. "We should head back before it gets too dark to traverse the forest."

"It is getting late, isn't it?" Yagyuu observed as he saw how low the sun was in the sky. "I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was looking at."

"Happens. I do it all the time," Niou said as he watched Yagyuu stand up from his spot on the bolder. "Race you back? Or are you afraid that you're at a disadvantage because you're wearing armor?"

"You are going to regret those words, Niou," Yagyuu said, promptly taking off at a sprint with Niou reacting a half a second later, fuming at Yagyuu's impromptu behavior.

"No fair! You had a head start!" Niou yelled as he struggled to catch up to Yagyuu, who was surpassingly agile even with armor. "I take back everything I said about you having a warm heart and being a nice guy!" He couldn't help but grin when he heard the sound of Yagyuu's laughter drift into his ears despite the fact that he was enraged.

"If it means anything, I'm glad that you accept me for who I am," Yagyuu said sincerely and Niou paused from being stunned by his sudden comment. "It makes me happy to know we fit each other so well."

Niou was frozen speechless, overwhelmed by Yagyuu's caring words. "… What? No fair, you cheated again!" he hollered when he realized that Yagyuu had already reached the area where their bows and arrows were resting.

"It isn't my fault that you reacted the way you did," Yagyuu noted as he picked up his own equipment casually.

"Why are you… fun?" Niou asked skeptically and Yagyuu shrugged. "Go back to being that serious, emotionally unrevealing, proper gentleman that I first met! The one that has to be fair and chivalrous." He looked at Yagyuu who smiled another one of those brilliant smiles that made Niou's heart pound so hard that it felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

"It's refreshing to be with someone who brings out a side of me that I didn't think I had," Yagyuu said and Niou's jaw dropped to the floor. "Let's walk together the rest of the way back like we always do."

"You're just afraid of losing this time," Niou said, grabbing his own things before taking his place at Yagyuu's side to walk back.

"I probably would since you are technically a bit faster. And you don't get tricked more than once."

"Hey Yagyuu."

"What is it?"

"You're the first to have ever tricked me," Niou mentioned quietly, watching out of the corner of his eye to see Yagyuu's face change slightly from pale to barely pink. He loved the subliminal reactions he got out of Yagyuu - it was almost an addiction to see how much he could compliment Yagyuu without arousing suspicion.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I take pride on being able to fool people and to not react to things so consider it an achievement that you were able to throw me off of my ability to stay cool and in control," he said and Yagyuu couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Thank you, but I fear that I will rue the day that I trick you again," Yagyuu said honestly and Niou laughed.

"What's there to be afraid of? General Sanada digging you out of your grave and having Sage Yanagi cast some kind of magic to bring you back to life because Lord Yukimura doesn't want to lose the Silver Knight of his army?" Niou jokingly guessed, eliciting another laugh out of Yagyuu, and Niou felt his heart swell with the joy that comes with knowing that they were both growing closer and closer together.


	27. Part 2  Ch 12  The Port of Rokkaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **No story of this kind is complete without a trip to the tavern! A light-hearted, slightly plot progressing chapter to contrast all of the seriousness that is going on right now. Read - Enjoy - Review :)

+ Sorry about the delay in updates, but I have been dealing with being either busy or preoccupied with the fail!job hunt and sometimes distracted the joys of Photoshop. As the plot thickens and everything gets very very complex, I need the time to make sure I set up everything correctly and execute well too. But do not fear - I have every intention of carrying this story through to the end! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 12 - The Port of Rokkaku<strong>

"Ahhhh, this is great, isn't it, Jackal?"

"This isn't supposed to be a vacation!"

"Come on, Jackal," Marui said with a dramatic sigh. "We're currently on the beach, sitting under an umbrella, and looking at beautiful women pass by."

"In the middle of autumn."

"Whoa… Jackal," Marui said with a sly smile. "I didn't know you were into checking out women with… less clothing on."

"That wasn't my point!" Jackal exclaimed and Marui raised an eyebrow. "I meant, it would be better if it was the summer because we could go swimming or eat tropical fruit. That would be more like a vacation."

"You are so right! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were thinking about women."

"We will have to go here next summer then!" Marui proclaimed. "Although it sure is a nice place even in autumn." He took a look around at their surroundings - gentle waves hitting the shoreline, palm tree leaves fluttering in the breeze, and people sitting under umbrellas or on picnic blankets watching the setting sun.

"That would be nice," Jackal agreed. "It's the first time I've seen the ocean."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping on pineapple juice and enjoying the beautiful sight. As Marui scanned the area for ladies that were very attractive, his eyes fell onto an ancient-looking man with a long, thin beard sitting on a rock by the shore.

"Whoa."

"What? What is it?"

"It's just an old man. See?" Marui watched as Jackal turned his attention in the direction that he was nodding towards, but was surprised to see Jackal's jaw drop to the floor.

"Wow…"

"Are you into old men too?"

Jackal punched him hard in the shoulder, knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor. Before Marui could protest angrily, he got out of his seat and covered his mouth.

"Idiot. He's a dragon laguz," Jackal whispered as he released Marui's mouth slowly.

"A what laguz?" Marui hissed back.

"Dragon. They're extremely rare. I never thought I would ever see one in my life."

"So, why are they rare? And how do you know he's one?"

"He has a marking on his body that I recognize from a book. No idea about why they are rare, but they can live for hundreds of years. There is one in every country except Rikkaidai and St. Rudolph. Or at least, those are the rumors."

"I take it that they're extremely powerful?" Marui guessed and Jackal nodded. "Exactly how powerful?"

"One could destroy a castle by himself. Even a younger one could, but they don't get involved in the affairs of countries. They prefer to remain neutral."

"Hold on Jackal, he just wandered off somewhere. Let's follow him!"

"Marui, I don't think we should…" Jackal said hesitantly, but had no choice in the matter when Marui dashed off, hiding in the shadows of the trees and bushes. He did a few rolls unnecessarily for show to see if he could get on Jackal's nerves.

As he neared a part of the beach that looked a bit secluded, he heard a voice speak out and quickly hid behind a large boulder to listen.

"Banda, how are things in your country?" the voice spoke extremely slowly.

"A bit hectic, but it's sort of enjoyable for a change of pace," a more cheery voice answered back, which confused Marui because he was sure there wasn't anyone else there.

"Tell me how things go."

"I will. I wonder if I will see Ryuuzaki because of Seigaku's advance?"

"Ahh…. Ryuuzaki. She is a dear friend."

"… She hates me."

Marui heard the old man start laughing heartily in a bit of a stuffy way and shook his head. Jackal suddenly popped up by his side, frowning at the fact that they were eavesdropping.

"Do you think that almighty Dragon King Sakaki is ready for his peace and quiet to be disrupted in the next few weeks?" the cheery voice asked in an amused tone.

"His land is vast. He could simply relocate for the time being."

"He won't. He has taken a great liking to King Atobe. I heard practically everyone has though… Oh, I have to go. Sorry."

"Be safe."

"I will let you know later what happens."

Marui nodded to Jackal and they both got away as quickly as they could without getting caught. He secretly prayed that the dragon laguz's neutrality extended to ignoring a pair of eavesdroppers. When they were back at their table, they collapsed in the chairs, relief evident on their faces.

"Well, we just found our way to get news about Yamabuki," Marui said. "But how was he able to speak to him?"

"I saw it in his hand when I snuck a peek," Jackal said in response. "He was holding a large gemstone, which I think is a speaking stone that allows them to communicate across large distances."

"Does it only work as a two-way thing or can all of the dragon laguz talk to each other?"

"I think the stones come in pairs. So there's no way for them to talk to Sakaki, who is apparently residing in Hyotei. They would have to fly to meet him."

"Then we just got really lucky that these two are close friends," Marui stated. "Anyway, you want to go in the tavern and get some food? I'm starving!"

"Sounds good," Jackal agreed and they both got up to walk towards the tavern. They pushed the door open and strode in, having a seat down at the small bar. It was the standard tavern with wood tables, torches along the walls, and people that were chatting loudly and having a good time.

They ordered a bowl of clam chowder each and a plate of grilled catfish since Rokkaku specialized in seafood. Marui wanted to have a drink so he pulled the menu over and started reading.

"Anything good?" Jackal asked. He wasn't planning on having a drink, but he was curious to see what they had.

"This all looks good. Lots of fruity drinks," Marui said and he told the bartender what he wanted. A minute later, a glass of refreshing orange liquid with a slice of pineapple placed on one side was set in front him and Marui lit up in delight.

"Just don't overdo yourself," Jackal advised as he watched Marui take a sip that immediately became several gulps. He tentatively tried the clam chowder and found it to be extremely tasteful.

"How's the soup?"

"Really good," he answered honestly as Marui dug a spoon in and sampled it.

"Oh man! It is really tasty," Marui exclaimed as he took a few more bites before resuming drinking his drink. He placed another order on a different drink that caught his fancy and smiled at Jackal. "This is going to be a great night!"

"Are you planning on ordering the whole menu?" Jackal asked skeptically and Marui defiantly shook his head no.

"Of course not! I just want to try this other one that caught my attention…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Marui," Jackal said after they had finished eating an hour later. "I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air. Want to join me?"<p>

"No thanks Jackal," Marui waved off with a bemused smile on his face. "I don't think I should see if I'm able to walk right now. See you in a few."

He pulled his strawberry daiquiri closer to him and worked on finishing the last half slowly, partially hunched over on the table. His vision swam a little bit in front of his eyes and he cursed the fact that Rokkaku had such wonderful alcoholic fruit drinks that he ended up having too many. He asked the bartender if he could have another glass of water and he obliged, setting it down in front of him before leaving to wait on another customer.

"You there," a deep, gruff voice called out and Marui slowly sat up and turned towards the person. It barely registered in his brain that he was staring at this massive man who was easily one of the ugliest guys he had ever laid his eyes on. He had a large beard of horrendously tanged hair, uneven yellow teeth, and tiny, beady eyes. The man wore some kind of furry beast hide on his shoulders like a cape and had a helmet with large horns coming out of it. Behind him stood two guys, slightly smaller, but equally as horribly dressed as their leader.

"Me?" Marui asked curiously and they nodded. "What do you want?"

"I can't believe you're sitting here drinking some kind of sissy drink," he said, knocking over his strawberry daiquiri and guffawing loudly. "I don't permit this kind of drinking in my tavern."

"Your tavern? How is this your tavern?" Marui said, looking around and noticing that all of the occupants were either drinking beer or liquor and were pointedly not looking in the direction of the tavern's self-proclaimed owner. Even the bartender was absentmindedly cleaning the glasses with a towel. "Anyway, go away. I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive that you are."

"Why you-" the ugly boss man said angrily, hoisting Marui out of his seat with one hand and throwing him a distance onto another table. The items on the table were flung off as Marui slid along it and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He stood up unsteadily, bracing himself on a chair and struggling to comprehend exactly what had happened. When he saw the three approach him, still laughing loudly, he remembered and mustered all of his strength to defend himself.

He took a swing with his fist at one of the cronies and missed completely, partly because he was used to the reach of his sword and partly because he was very drunk. The other backup guy took a chance at Marui with a chair, but he was able to dodge it with his superior reflexes and a bit of luck. Thankfully, tavern bullies tended to lack strategy so no one was in place to hit Marui as he struggled to maintain his balance from his dodge.

As the three tavern idiots proceeded on, they ended up demolishing a few pieces of furniture in attempt to land an attack on Marui, who was miraculously still unharmed except for a bruise from landing on the table. However, he knew he could not keep it up indefinitely - he was getting really dizzy from weaving around people who remained in their seats like it was normal to have fights occur around them.

The door of the tavern was thrown open and Marui turned to see that it was Jackal there, a look of confusion on his face from all of the noise and the fact that there was overturned objects that weren't in that state a few minutes prior.

"Don't stand there!" Marui said as he tripped on a chair leg and fell to the floor, which caused the ugly boss man's fist to miss hitting him in the head. "Help me."

Without a word, Jackal charged in and punched one of the cronies square in the jaw, knocking him into the wall where he fell unconscious. The other backup guy froze in fear when he saw the size of Jackal's muscles and started to retreat, but Jackal caught up to him and grabbed him, throwing him against a fallen over table. He saw the ugly boss man approaching him with a rather menacing, spiked club, grinning manically with his yellow teeth. Jackal glared back ferociously to let him know that he was confident of winning.

"Your teeth are brighter than you," Jackal pointed out, catching the club's handle with one hand before it hit his body while winding up his other fist and sending it straight towards his mouth, knocking out half of them with a sickening sound. "Now they match your level of intelligence." The ugly boss man howled in agony and gave Jackal an incredibly scary stare, which did not phase him the slightest bit. Suddenly frightened, he dropped his weapon and sped out of the tavern with his backup guy struggling to carry the other crony behind him.

As Marui got back to his feet, the tavern erupted in loud cheers and applause. Jackal waved to the crowd with a somewhat confused expression on his face and they started cheering even louder.

"Uhh… what's going on?"

"Thank you warrior!" the bartender said, approaching him with a mug of beer. "We've been wanting those three morons out of our tavern for a while, but there was no one that had the strength to beat them. Now they'll never come back!"

"How can you be so sure?" Jackal asked and the bartender shrugged. "People like them think they are invincible, and the moment they're proven wrong, especially in the way that you showed them, they'll either stop acting that way or move onto somewhere else."

Jackal accepted the offering with a nod as Marui approached him with a bright smile. The bartender poured another drink and handed it to Marui before he could refuse. The occupants in the tavern all raised their glasses in the direction of Jackal and Marui with happy smiles on their faces.

"To this powerful warrior and his companion, who insulted the leader with a smart remark to start the fight, we owe you two our thanks," the bartender announced and everyone said a hearty 'hear hear' before drinking. Jackal and Marui followed suit, although Jackal took a mighty gulp and Marui took a tiny sip before sitting down at their original table.

"You were incredible!"

"I lived in Yamabuki. Laguz can be quite hot-headed so I've learned to put down quite a few tavern fights in my time. Although I've never had to hurt someone that badly…"

"Well, thanks for saving me. I owe you one."

"By the way, what part of this is 'laying low'?" Jackal demanded in a whisper and Marui grinned.

"Oh, come on! It's the ultimate camouflage! Who would expect spies to get into a bar fight?" Marui countered, pushing his drink towards Jackal. "I've had enough for tonight, but you should drink up, you amazing tavern savior."

"If word of this reaches Rikkai, I'm killing you," Jackal said as Marui put his head down onto the table with a sleepy, content smile on his face.

"I promise to not say a word. Wouldn't want to reveal the fact that I had to be saved from a tavern fight because I was too intoxicated to take care of it myself."


	28. Part 2  Ch 13  Caught in the Middle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Please continue to expect long(er) delays between chapters. The plot complexity is certainly getting massive and I want to make sure that I am producing quality work. Also, I am now substitute teaching again ('cause it's a little over a month into school now), which is great for writing during my planning period or lunch ('cause I don't have access to the internet and other distractions). And I beat FE: Path of Radiance for the second time a few days ago!

In my Photoshop distraction period, I produced some concept art of Atobe and Oshitari (and do they look ELEGANT!) and posted it on my LJ. Each took 6-8 hours of tedious, concentrated work, but the end result is awesome. More to come of a few of the major characters over time!

So, let's see... this chapter is one of the least forward plot-moving chapters of the recent set lol. But it's nice to take a step back once in a while (I NEED BALANCE). But it is a big step forward in relationship development and being to understand the characters at a deeper level (Yanagi is a very complicated individual). Also, this is very much fluffier than Kirihara's hair XD

Reviews make my day :) Just like saying the word 'Tarundoru' copiously. ^^ Now please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 13 - Caught in the Middle<strong>

'_I remember how I always thought I'd never be stuck in a love triangle because your heart should only love one person at a time,'_ Yanagi thought to himself sardonically as he made some tea in the artful way that he did. '_Now look where I am…'_

"Sage Yanagi, that aroma smells good."

"Indeed. I have recently procured this one from the local market. A tea flavored with chrysanthemum seems perfect for today," Yanagi said as he put one on the desk that Kirihara was at before walking over to his armchair with his own.

"Hey Yanagi, is there a day that you don't read?" Kirihara asked as he picked up his and started blowing on it.

"Every once in a while when there is too much work to be done. I find that reading relieves my thoughts and puts my soul at ease. It's also nice to get away from reality sometimes."

"Are you… troubled a lot?" Kirihara asked curiously and Yanagi smiled.

"Only as of late. Before Seigaku started advancing, I was quite stress free and read for pure enjoyment and for learning. I like exploring and finding out about everything in the world we live in and how I can use my knowledge to aid the ones I love," Yanagi said sincerely and he saw Kirihara rest the lower side of his face on his propped up hand.

"So, Lord Yukimura paints for the same reasons you read?"

"It is very similar yes. He has a certain fondness for nature and for capturing beauty in a timeless way. It takes so much patience and time for him to finish a painting, but they are truly breathtaking at every stage of its development."

"I like looking at his art," Kirihara said with a smile. "I've seen all of the ones in your rooms. It's like he is sharing a part of himself for those that he cares for."

"Who would have ever thought for you to have thoughts this profound once in a while?" Yanagi mused out loud and Kirihara sprang up in embarrassed annoyance.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"It's almost as enjoyable as making fun of General Sanada. You both are quite hot-headed," Yanagi nonchalantly pressed on, taking a sip of his tea and sighing softly. "Try this soon. It's very good." He watched as Kirihara frowned when he was unable to come back with some kind of retort and sat back down in his seat to do as Yanagi asked.

"Whoa… it is very good! It's soothing and comforting. And sweet… it's like you in a liquid form…"

Yanagi felt very taken aback by Kirihara's compliment and found that his brain was suddenly reeling with a flood of emotions. Kirihara didn't question the silence since he was preoccupied with drinking his tea and reading through his latest essay that was given back to him while absentmindedly rambling about the other teas he had tried in comparison with this one. Yanagi wondered if he was panicking slightly about accidentally blurting out something like that and was just trying to cover it up with a distraction.

"So, if you read and Lord Yukimura paints, what does Captain Yagyuu and General Sanada do for relieving their thoughts and stress?"

"Captain Yagyuu takes great joy in helping out the villagers with their daily work. He is the happiest when he is immersed in servitude."

"That doesn't mean he's doing something for himself," Kirihara pointed out.

"I suppose the only things he does by himself include practicing his lance work and going out for a ride on his horse. He enjoys those as well."

"You sure know a lot about Captain Yagyuu…"

"Kirihara, I know a lot about everybody."

"Yeah, that is true. I'm surprised we don't find it creepy sometimes."

Yanagi laughed softly as he reached for the book resting on the windowsill and opened it. Kirihara was becoming more and more perceptive of Yanagi each day and Yanagi wasn't sure if it was because Kirihara had always been observant or if Yanagi was accidentally letting down the walls that he had built up.

"So… that leaves General Sanada…" Kirihara concluded thoughtfully.

"I don't think that Sanada knows of the existence of the word 'enjoyment', Kirihara."

"I wouldn't doubt that. He's always working to perfect his skills or the skills of the people under his command."

"Yes, he takes everything very seriously. Honor and discipline are two things he swears by. He wants everyone to perceive him as an unyielding, stoic person and he is greatly respected for the results he creates from his leadership and hard work."

"I respect him a lot too. I respect all of you. But I have a question…"

"Please ask," Yanagi invited as he set down his finished cup.

"Do you think the reason why he makes himself so solitary is to mask up how caring he is inside?"

"Kirihara…"

"My apologies for spying in advance!" Kirihara suddenly exclaimed and Yanagi dismissed him with a confused expression. "I mean, I've seen General Sanada walking with Lord Yukimura through the garden a few times I've looked through the window. It's the only time he lets his guard down and seems a little vulnerable."

"They are practically family you know. He does reveal a side of himself that he refuses to show anybody else."

"I do know. Lord Yukimura's told me about their history before. It's just… in the way that he speaks sometimes, you can just feel how protective he is of Lord of Yukimura. More than anybody else in his life."

"Why do you bring this aspect up of Sanada now?" Yanagi asked, giving Kirihara a very intrigued stare. "Are you jealous that Lord Yukimura gives him a significant reason to live when you've never had anybody in your life that did the same for you?"

"At first, yeah. But now I know you're that person to me, Yanagi," Kirihara admitted smiling a small smile as Yanagi felt his heart skip in surprise. "It's more like… I want to be able to protect someone with my whole being like he does. It's really inspiring."

"Kirihara, your words have moved me quite a bit today."

"Really? Well, maybe I should get to my studies," Kirihara said hastily as he started flipping through the pages of his book. "Leave you alone so you can get some stuff done."

Yanagi only shook his head as Kirihara hurriedly finished his words. He looked down at his reading material and started contemplating all that had just transpired, feeling the flood of emotions resurface again in his mind.

He still felt that irresistible pull towards Yagyuu despite the fact that he knew that it was never meant to be. He loved making Yagyuu happy and he enjoyed every minute of his company. Yagyuu was sophisticated, balanced, noble, and extremely handsome. He saw Yagyuu as someone very similar to himself and he found a great deal of comfort in sharing his time with someone who he knew he could trust.

However, the more time he spent with Kirihara, the more he found himself developing feelings for the younger boy. At first, he thought they were merely feelings of admiration for how far along he had come, and perhaps, feelings of longing to be as exuberant and bluntly opinionated as the youthful Kirihara. As soon as he felt his heart race when Kirihara was near and his heart skip when Kirihara complimented him, he knew. Now he just felt torn between two people, or more realistically, torn between what he knew was safe and what he had never experienced before. Kirihara was definitely not someone he saw himself falling in love with initially because of how different they were. He only saved his life because he saw that he was a good person and a valuable addition to their group.

Then there was the question of whether or not Kirihara actually liked him past his gratitude for everything Yanagi had done for him. He was as unrevealing of his inner thoughts as the rest of them in the castle. Yanagi did not want to get his hopes up - he was afraid of his heart being broken once again and he wasn't sure if he could handle it on top of everything else that was going on. As much as he prided himself on being able to accurately predict people, he was not sure if he could discern what Kirihara was thinking in regards to him. Love tended to cloud correct judgement.

'_Well, perhaps not a love triangle since my love for Yagyuu is unrequited and I'm not sure if Kirihara loves me,'_ Yanagi pondered. '_Maybe a tangled love web of insecurity is more accurate?'_ Whatever it was, it had been weighing heavily on Yanagi's mind for a while and he knew that the only way to relieve it was to gather up the confidence and ask. Things were definitely easier said than done.

* * *

><p>"Kirihara? Are you almost done reading?" Yanagi asked when he finally finished his own book, stifling a small yawn. When he looked over and saw that Kirihara had his head on the desk, he immediately knew why Kirihara didn't respond or hadn't been asking any questions in the last half an hour.<p>

"What am I going to do with you?" he mused softly as he closed his book and got up from his seat. As he approached him, he saw how peaceful he looked with his eyes closed and the side of his head on one outstretched arm.

'_In fact, it's kind of cute,'_ Yanagi thought amusedly to himself as he carefully slid the book out from under his face where drool was collecting. He wondered if he should wake him up since he did look so at ease resting, but he didn't want to leave him there at the desk where he had a chance of waking up uncomfortably.

A sudden snore informed the indecisive sage that Kirihara was in a deep enough sleep to not wake up for anything short of Sanada hollering at him. He remembered hearing from Jackal how Kirihara was able to sleep through a tree falling close to him, but sprang up immediately when he sensed that his life was in danger. The boy worked in such bizarre ways.

He smiled as he went over to the bed and pulled back the deep sapphire blue covers and readjusted the pillows. Once he was finished, he went back over to Kirihara, gathered him in his arms carefully, and walked to his bed. Laying him down gently and brushing some of his hair away from his eyes fondly, he pulled the covers over his body and retreated back to his armchair.

There was another book he wanted to read for the day since he wasn't going to have much time in the next few days with planning joint practices that would get different platoons from around the country on the same page. However, with each sentence that his eyes scanned over, he found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He shook his head trying to ward off the overwhelming sensation of drowsiness, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle when he found that he had not moved on in the book for the last ten or so minutes.

Sighing, he shut his book and set it on the table in front of him, getting up to stretch. He found himself looking in the direction of the bed and having a sudden urge to take a nap. However, there was currently another occupant in his bed that he put there himself, sending his mind into a moral dilemma.

After weighing his options for five minutes, prey to the onslaught of exhaustion, he settled on the fact that he was merely using his own bed to sleep and that nothing strange was going to happen. He was a bit nervous of his developing desire for Kirihara taking over all rational sense, but he told himself that he would pass out the moment he hit the bed.

As carefully as possible, he pulled the covers back enough for him to slip into bed. He shifted to give himself as much distance as possible from Kirihara, so that in the case the boy woke before him, he wouldn't overreact to the situation he didn't realize he was in. Before he drifted off, he turned his head over to stare at the slumbering Kirihara who looked like he was having a pleasant dream and smiled softly, wondering what it could have possibly been about.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Yanagi's internal clock went off and he opened his eyes slowly, ceiling coming into view. He sighed softly, feeling content after a much needed nap, and immediately noticed something was strange - his exhale was much quicker than usual and his intake was met with some resistance.<p>

He turned his attention to his chest and noticed that Kirihara's head had somehow ended up there and his arms were clutching him like he was a pillow he was used to holding. Yanagi knew that he was in quite the predicament and he couldn't believe that he never considered Kirihara's unconscious movements in his earlier calculations.

'_I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this,'_ Yanagi thought to himself as he watched Kirihara's head rise and fall with every breath he took. He felt happy that he was being held in such a loving way even if it wasn't real. As much as he wanted to lay there and soak up all of the detail that made Kirihara special to him, he knew he had to wake him to go to dinner before Yukimura wondered where they ran off to.

"Kirihara," Yanagi said softly, stroking his cheek softly. "You need to wake up…"

"Uhh…" Kirihara groaned into his chest and he found himself chuckling at the unfamiliar, but pleasant feeling. "Don't wanna…"

"Kirihara, I need you to listen to me."

"Oookaaay…." Kirihara drawled sleepily, slowly opening his eyes. "Err… the desk is soft…? Why?" Yanagi didn't say anything figuring that it was best to let Kirihara wake up fully on his own. "It moves too… how odd…and it's not brown..."

"Do desks talk to you as well?" Yanagi inquired amusedly, unable to help himself from a sarcastic remark.

"Sometimes… Huh? What?" Kirihara said, jolting straight up in alarm. "Why am I in your bed? Why are you in your bed? Why are we both in your bed at the same time?" he asked panicking and Yanagi put a hand on his arm.

"Relax Kirihara. It's fine."

"No it isn't! I was holding you, wasn't I? I'm so sorry Sage Yanagi!"

"Shhh, it's okay," Yanagi said, shaking his arm slightly. "You must like holding pillows in your sleep and ended up using me. As for some answers, you fell asleep reading so I put you in my bed to let you rest, but then I got tired as well soon after so I joined you in taking a nap."

"…Oh…" Kirihara said awkwardly. "Err, you didn't have to put me in a comfortable place, you know."

"I know, but I thought I'd extend a token of my appreciation for your friendship," Yanagi replied smoothly, still laying down as Kiriahra bent over to scan his facial expressions, which showed a bemused smile and his usual half-closed eyes.

"Thanks, Sage Yanagi," Kirihara said, embarrassed as Yanagi sat up and climbed out of bed. "You're really caring."

"It's just who I am," Yanagi said with a warm smile as Kirihara also got to his feet and helped put the covers back. "We better get going or we're going to be late to dinner."

"Not that I think the castle's food is poor or anything, but I am missing Jackal's cooking and Marui's desserts," Kirihara noted as started to head towards the door.

"It's only natural that you miss it," Yanagi pointed out as he put on his cape. "They are exemplary cooks and they were also the first two to provide you with a place to call home."

"I miss them. I hope they're doing alright on their mission."

"They should be just fine. Just doing a bit observation and spying. Nothing dangerous at all," Yanagi reassured as they departed the room, closing the door softly. "I'll daresay that they'll be back with us before you know it."

"That's good to hear!" Kirihara said happily as they proceeded down the hall towards the main staircase. "Walk faster Yanagi because…"

"Dinner awaits us?" Yanagi finished as he easily strode ahead of Kirihara. "Is what you were going to say. However, you probably were more likely to say 'I am so hungry that I could eat a cow right now'. Patience is a virtue."

"Well, hot food doesn't understand that concept so I'm going," Kirihara said impatiently taking off at a run, laughing as he left a slightly stunned Yanagi in the middle of the main staircase.

'_Silly boy,'_ Yanagi thought to himself as he started walking again at a leisurely pace and smiling to himself. '_Dinner isn't going to be on the table for another half an hour so you're going to be severely disappointed when you get there.'_


	29. Part 2  Ch 14  Beyond the Borders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Longest chapter of Part 2! And Lord Yukimura and General Sanada are back after being out of the spotlight for a few chapters :) Lots more plot progression, seriousness business, snarky humor, awkward misinterpretations, masked flirting... Not a lot of verbal torture though. There will be plenty of more chapters for that! XD

Dialogue is a staple of Fire Emblem. There is a lot of dialogue here between many characters in the same place. Scenes with more than three "main" characters are so difficult to write well x.x But I think I did the scene justice so that's good.

Trivia about this chapter... It's that ONE chapter that was MASSIVELY difficult to write. Started it on July 26th... had half of it done by mid-August... and struggled with it amidst writer's block/video games/photoshop/livejournal/work/other chapters until it was finished three or four days ago. I finished four whole chapters and made it partway through a number of other chapters before this one was completed. *celebrating that it's finally finished* ^^

Please enjoy and review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 14 - Beyond the Borders<strong>

_The small country of Yamabuki resides in the southeast corner of the mainland and, for the most part, tended to keep to themselves. They were comprised entirely of tiger, cat, and wolf laguz, with a small smattering of humans, and they were completely capable of defending their homeland in case anyone was daring enough to challenge them. Led by the Beast King Minami, the people often forgot that he was their actual ruler because the lucky Tiger Laguz Sengoku tended to be more vocal, charming, and in the spotlight._

* * *

><p>Keeping an eye on Rokkaku's dragon laguz while not appearing suspicious was no easy task. They had heard from some of the citizens that he was friendly and would stop into town once in a while for various needs. They also discovered that he had known their current ruler and his group of friends since they were children, and they liked visiting him to get advice or to go clam picking on the beach. So, by day, they would stick out as visitors following an old man around, and at night, he would fly out to a small island with a hut on it to rest, leaving them with no way to get there without swimming a great distance.<p>

Regardless, they enjoyed what the country had to offer - from the large variety of seafood and tropical dishes to the festivities that took place during some of the nights. For Jackal, it was a nice change of pace to be somewhere that wasn't very militaristic in nature because it reminded him more of home. Rokkaku was a country content with what it had and it cherished the fact each day whereas Rikkai was quite prosperous and was always working to ensure that they remained at the top especially when it came to the power of their army.

During the afternoon of one of the days, the old man unexpectedly took off during his lunch at a local cafe and they knew that something had happened since he always took a long while doing anything. When they were sure he was out of sight, they put the newspapers that they had been hiding behind at a nearby table and exchanged significant glances.

"Do you think it's something related to Yamabuki?" Marui asked as he quickly waved over the waiter to pay for their food.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jackal replied as he pulled a bag out of his pocket and counted out some gold coins. "It's been two or so weeks now." He handed over the money to the waiter with a pleasant smile and a thanks before they quickly jumped out of their seats and ran out of the cafe. Once outside, they searched for their person, but it was hard to find him immediately because he was so short compared to the rest of the crowd.

"Found him," Marui whispered in relief, pointing in a direction and Jackal followed the path and saw that Marui was right - his uniquely long and thin beard was not hard to mistaken. They relaxed and started walking at a casual pace so that they would fit in better, not that it helped much since they kept scrambling behind stands and hiding in alleyways when the old man turned around to say hi to somebody. After ten minutes of dealing with high tension, they saw that the dragon laguz had gone to the secluded part of the beach that they had first eavesdropped on him. They hurried to their hiding spot behind a large bolder, hoping they didn't miss anything important while they had to wait for him to disappear out of sight.

"Ahh… Banda? I sense something has happened…"

"Nothing gets by you, Oji," answered a sort of playful voice. "But yes, things have happened," he continued more seriously.

"How is your country?"

"Fine actually. Many of the troops were in a deadlock. Seigaku did not know what they were in for when going against the laguz, but they were able to hold their ground in a surprising way."

"But that is not all?"

"No, the Beast King and his advisors all barely lost in their engagements against Lord Tezuka's fighters. Except for two that found themselves victorious by quite a bit."

"Unexpected indeed."

"They're more resilient than I thought. I fear that Hyotei will be in for a fair fight after witnessing their power today." There was a small pause for both sides to contemplate the information.

"Did you see Lord Tezuka?"

"He did not fight. Also, Akutsu lost to this little swordmaster. He deserted Beast King Minami after the fight."

"Oh? A young prodigy?"

"Never seen anything like him in all of my years. He really is something special."

"Is Rokkaku in danger?" Oji asked in concern.

"Maybe. Depends on if they can get through Hyotei. Seigaku's interesting - their fighters did not injure any of Yamabuki's troops. They were focused on getting to Beast King Minami's advisors, who chose to hold their ground behind the troops."

"That is a bit odd… They must not be out for complete conquest."

"Their motives are very unusual indeed. Well, that's almost everything - I need to hurry and get something to eat before it's completely dark."

Jackal gave Marui a glance and he nodded in return. WIthout saying a word, they carefully got to their feet and left the area. Once out of range, they took off at a sprint towards the inn they had been staying in, competing to see who would make it back first. Jackal won, barely out of breath, and Marui was leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

"You… I… hate… you…"

"Your endurance is lacking," Jackal said with a shrug as he quickly threw his belongings into a large bag.

"When did you turn into Yanagi?"

"It's better than Sanada, isn't it?"

"True. Very true," Marui agreed as his breathing started to return to normal. "I like him, but I'm sure he would have told me to run a few laps because I was weak."

"We'll be seeing them soon," Jackal said as he fished around in the bag for his staff. "So, how do these things work again?"

"Yanagi said to imagine the place we want to go as vividly as possible in our mind. So, the living room of the house," Marui said as he located his and took a skeptical look at the staff. "Magic is some weird stuff."

"I trust Yanagi. This will work," Jackal reassured, partly for himself too. "So, on the count of three."

"Let's do this!"

"One… two… three!" Jackal counted with increasing volume. He squeezed his eyes shut on three and summoned his best memory of the living room without trying to wonder what it would feel like to dissolve into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Seconds later, they found themselves surrounded by darkness, but something in his heart knew that they were back in the dark living room of Marui's home. Fumbling around, Jackal finally located a match and started lighting the candles so that they could go get changed into their regular attire and head to the castle.<p>

"Holy wow, that worked!" Marui said as he opened his bag and pulled out his normal clothes. "A lot easier and less painful than I had thought too."

"What did you think it was going to feel like?" Jackal asked curiously as he pulled off his shirt and fished out his dark yellow sleeveless shirt. He didn't want to admit that he avoided thinking about what it was going to feel like earlier because he didn't want to duck out at the last second.

"I dunno… Like being forced through a really small tube or something?" Marui pondered as he pulled on his ivory pants and looped a thin piece of lavender cloth several times around his right thigh. "Where your brain feels like it's being squeezed in from all sides and that your lungs are going to collapse from intense pressure."

"Well, thank goodness that didn't happen."

"I know, right? Yanagi's not cruel enough to give up something that would do that anyway."

"You don't know that for a fact, do you?"

"Nope!" Marui said as he pulled on his maroon long coat and tightened the belt securely around his waist. "But hopeful wishing never hurt anybody."

Jackal nodded as he pulled up the dark yellow cloth that covered the length of his arm from his wrist to his elbow and tied all of the dull purple-silver bands in place. Once he finished his other arm, they set off from the house quickly at a light jog towards the castle. Nobody was out and about so they were able to make it to the entrance gate without delay.

"Good night sirs," the bodyguard greeted and they nodded back in acknowledgement. "What business do you seek tonight?"

"We wish to speak with Lord Yukimura," Jackal explained and the bodyguard looked at him suspiciously. "We had been deployed to Rokkaku a few weeks ago and he said we were to see him the moment we returned back to Rikkai."

"Rokkaku?" the bodyguard asked as he pulled out a piece of parchment from behind the wall, which made Jackal wonder if there was a crack in the wall or if the bodyguard had it up his sleeve. "Hmm… it says right here that two travelers from Rokkaku will ask to speak with Lord Yukimura. One is a tall, dark-skinned, muscular warrior and the other is a short runt with reddish hair…"

"Who wrote that?" Marui exclaimed hotly as Jackal grabbed him to keep from provoking the bodyguard. "I am not a runt!"

"It also said that I will know that they are the real thing if the little one reacts violently to being called a 'runt' and the other person restrains him with an exasperated frown," the bodyguard continued reading and then he looked at them to study their appearances. "You two can come through," he said after a few seconds. "Do you know which way you are going?"

"Yes, thank you," Jackal said as he pushed Marui through the entrance before he could attempt to punch the bodyguard. "We have visited before and are familiar with the castle."

"Take these with you," the bodyguard said as he handed Jackal two cards with the Rikkai emblem drawn on them and Lord Yukimura's elegant signature below it. "You should be fine, but the door guard may ask to see these."

"Thank you again," Jackal said kindly as he started heading up the path and Marui took a chance to stick his tongue out at the bodyguard when he turned around.

"You're being immature."

"Hey! The bodyguard didn't stand up for me! How would you feel if you were called a runt on a piece of paper."

"He is probably under orders to remain neutral to all he meets."

"…"

Jackal shook his head as Marui decided to switch topics and talk about who in the castle was most likely to write such an offending piece of parchment. He listened with amusement, also curious to wondering who it could have been. Jackal wanted to think it was Lord Yukimura because he would find something like this funny and would claim to have done it for stress relief. However, something smart like that was more of a Yanagi thing to do, but he rarely provoked anyone other than Sanada.

They arrived at the door and showed the door guard their cards when they were stopped. The guard nodded and pulled out a set of keys to unlock the front door, stepping aside to let them both in before closing it. The entrance hall that they were in was lit only by the fewest amount of candles possible for people to be able to move around safely.

"This brings back memories…" Marui whispered as he looked around in the semi-darkness before they started climbing the main staircase.

"We've been employed for quite some time since then," Jackal said with a reminiscent tone. "I can't believe how fast time has gone."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Marui said as they took a turn into a grand hallway adorned with beautiful artwork. "I can't believe we climbed the wall to get in."

"It wasn't so much climbing," Jackal said bitterly as he recalled the memory. "It was more like you standing on my hands before I practically threw you up so you could grab onto the top of the wall."

"Come on, it wasn't easy on my end either since I had to anchor down the rope so you could climb over!" Marui hissed back as they went up a smaller staircase into a hallway with five beautiful mahogany doors with candelabra framing each door. "You're heavy!"

"At least you were able to find a nearby tree to help you. Anyway, we're here so we should be quiet to not wake the others."

"I highly doubt they can hear through these thick doors," Marui retorted, but softly nonetheless. "They're some high quality stuff."

Jackal held a finger to his lips as they headed towards the last room on the left without making hardly a sound. For some reason, they suddenly felt intimidated for visiting him at night when they had bad news to deliver, but they knew they didn't have a choice. When they reached it, they both pressed an ear to the door to see if there were any signs that showed he was awake to see how loud they should knock.

"Oh yes… right there…"

"You mean… right here?"

"Mmm… you're such a tease. I could have you thrown in the dungeons if you keep… denying me my satisfaction…"

"Does my touch feel that good? You're almost lusting for me to go down here…"

"Damn it! You make me wait a second longer and… Ahhh! Please don't stop…Mmm… that feels amazing…"

Jackal and Marui exchanged horrified glances and pulled away from the door.

"Let's… wait to morning to tell him… them… that we're back," Jackal said, feeling very embarrassed that he had accidentally intruded on something private.

"No, Lord Yukimura said, the 'moment that we were back'," Marui said resolutely, holding his hand up to the door to knock.

"Yes, but it sounds like we're interrupting something very… intimate."

"I know, but I don't want to die because we defied his exact orders," Marui explained. "Although we might die this way too, but this sounds like the better option since we can remind him of his words if he decides to go for the kill."

Jackal sighed and mentally braced himself for what he was about to see, afraid that it would kill him before Yukimura could. Marui gave him a nervous nod and knocked on the door carefully.

"Ah, who is it?" Yukimura's voice called out politely.

"It's… Marui and Jackal. Can we come in?"

"Yes, please do."

Marui opened the door and they both quickly strode through so they would not end up fleeing from the scene. To Jackal's surprise, it was not what he had imagined in his head, and he felt a surge of relief wash over him.

"… Whoa, that was unexpected," Marui voiced when he saw that a shirtless Yanagi was sitting on top of a shirtless Yukimura, who was laying on his stomach. Judging from the placement of Yanagi's hands, he had been giving him a massage, which explained all of the pleasured sounds and interesting phrases they had heard through the door.

"You weren't eavesdropping now, were you?" Yukimura asked in a sweetly toxic way and they both immediately shook their heads no.

"Lying is not a good thing," Yanagi warned them with a sinister grin and they both ended up panicking and confessing what they had heard through the door, which caused them both to chuckle.

"It's fine Marui, Jackal," Yukimura said as Yanagi started to work his magic on Yukimura's body again. "I'm sure it was rather… amusing and perhaps mind-scarring on your end. You did not mean any harm by it."

"Not at all!" Jackal agreed before Yukimura would contemplate changing his mind. "We were only checking to see if you were talking with anybody before we knocked."

"No, just getting a massage from someone who happens to be quite exceptional at them," he replied as Yanagi dabbed a few drops of oil in an area and promptly ran his fingers over his skin to spread it out.

"Thank you for your praise, my lord," Yanagi replied smoothly. "Give me another minute. I need to work out this knot…"

Jackal and Marui nodded and approached his bedside, pulling up chairs to sit and wait - not bothered by the slight awkwardness of the situation. They politely chatted with Yukimura about the general atmosphere of Rokkaku, which made him smile and say that he would love to go there for a vacation some time. Yanagi asked them about how they were able discover information and they explained to him how they discovered a dragon laguz with a speaking stone, greatly catching his interest since he had never heard of such an item.

"Well, all that aside, I should hear about Yamabuki," Yukimura said seriously as he slowly got to his hands and knees and Yanagi scooted behind him, hands still resting on his back for support. "I know it will not be good news, but…"

Before Yukimura could finish his sentence, a loud thud sounded behind them, and they all promptly turned their attention to the source of the sound. It turned out to be an extremely shocked Sanada, without his armor, who had dropped his axe the moment he had walked in the open door. Jackal followed his gaze and noticed that Yukimura and Yanagi were in a compromising position and a portion of their lower bodies was blocked by Marui's head.

"What… is… going… on…?"

"Oh Sanada, I thought you had gone to bed?" Yukimura asked in pleasant surprise as Yanagi quickly jumped away from him.

"I, uh, needed to… relieve some stress," Sanada answered uncomfortably as Yukimura stood up to walk towards him. "Just did some swinging exercises with my axe outside…"

Jackal and Marui turned around and bent close to hide their sniggers at Sanada's reaction and Yanagi gave them a small smile from his spot on the bed. Jackal had discussed with Marui on one of the nights during their Rokkaku trip the possibility of Yukimura having feelings for Sanada, explaining the subtle hints he picked up that night that Yukimura asked them to help make dinner. Marui agreed with all of his observations, but like Jackal, was a bit doubtful that his feelings were more than close friendship because Sanada's was a completely different person than who they thought Yukimura would fall for. They had also wondered about the opposite, but dismissed it immediately when they ended up laughing at the notorious notion of Sanada even having feelings of love for something other than his duties and his physical training.

"Jackal, I think you were correct about Lord Yukimura," Marui whispered as softly as possible to him.

"And Sanada's reaction was interesting," Jackal noted. "But I'd react that way if I thought I walked in on two people having sex."

"Shhh…." Yanagi said, nodding in the direction of the doorway with a mischievous smile that only last for a few seconds. Jackal and Marui understood what Yanagi had meant and remained quiet to eavesdrop.

"No, no," Yukimura said gently with a touch of playfulness. "My body has been tense lately and I figured I could use a massage. We weren't doing… that…"

"I'm sorry, my lord," an embarrassed Sanada mumbled. "Marui's head was in the way."

"Amazing how things happen, isn't it? But you know that I love only one person and one only. Have you lost faith in that?"

"Not at all. Like I said, I was caught by surprise."

"Is that how it is? Well, now that you're a little bit more at ease, and I'm sure that you did feel good from a late-night practice, why don't we join them over by the bed?"

"Hold on a second…"

Jackal strained his ears to listen since Sanada's last statement trailed off towards a low, faint whisper.

"You smell… wonderful. Is it the oil?"

"Yes. The fragrant scent of magnolia. The oil feels good on my skin too… Do you want to feel me?" Yukimura added, in a husky murmur and Jackal even felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. Lord Yukimura was too good at manipulating people for his own wants and sometimes other people accidentally got caught in the crossfire.

"I'm sorry," Yukimura said, chuckling a little. "You seem a bit embarrassed. Come, Sanada. Perhaps you can persuade Sage Yanagi into giving you a massage tomorrow night? Then you can feel his expertise and the incredibly soothing effects of this oil first-hand."

"I'll be more than happy to give you one too, General Sanada," Yanagi called out as the two approached the bed and took a seat on it. "Goodness knows that you need it."

"Yanagi, I hope you don't break your fingers trying to work out his tense muscles," Marui joked cheerfully. "Because he is essentially a rock."

"Ten laps tomorrow morning!" Sanada ordered angrily and Marui winced, regretting the words that just came out of his mouth. Jackal sighed and Yukimura gave them a warm smile.

"Back to business now," Yukimura said, heaving a sigh. "Yanagi, will you go wake Yagyuu up from his sleep and have him join us?"

"Certainly," Yanagi said, rising to his feet and swiftly making his way towards the door. "Shall I rouse Kirihara as well?"

"No, I only lead to speak you all about our plan of action since you will be in charge of executing it. He will be informed with the rest of the troops tomorrow morning."

Every remained silent as Yanagi departed. Jackal kept himself entertained by looking around the room since this was the first time that he had ever stepped foot in Yukimura's private chambers. It was a very large, rectangular room decorated by pale blue and soft lavender fabric draped under the ceiling artfully. The window curtains and bed covers were a pastel cerulean with a gold trim that looked simply exquisite. One tall window took up the entire span of the wall and had an equally as long cushioned area to sit, and Jackal envisioned that Yukimura enjoyed sitting there, one arm propped up on the ledge, to gaze at the stars or the sunrise and sunset. The glass doors on the wall opposite the entrance led to the balcony that overlooked his beloved garden.

Before Jackal could look around some more, Yanagi had returned with a slightly drowsy Yagyuu wearing forest green pajamas that looked extremely comfortable. Yanagi sat down next to Yukimura on the bed and Yagyuu sat down on the floor near Jackal.

"Is that magnolia?" he commented, looking around for the source of the scent and his eyes fell on Yukimura who smiled. "Ah, how was the massage?"

"Heavenly."

"Hey Yanagi, will we ever get one from you?" Marui inquired nonchalantly. "It seems like you're quite the expert."

"First one is free. Second one will cost you," Yanagi replied smoothly.

"Can we just get on with business?" Sanada said in an exasperated tone.

"If you insist, Sanada. Let's hear all of the details."

Jackal and Marui spent the next several minutes talking about how the Yamabuki match played out, the existence of the dragon laguz and speaking stones, and the country of Rokkaku in general. The rest of them listened intently and Yanagi was also busy writing away on a piece of parchment set on top of a book. They took a minute of silence to gather their thoughts, listening to the faint scratching of Yanagi's quill as he wrote.

"Okay, here's what I have," Yanagi finally said. "Seigaku will travel back to their country and get fresh supplies and troops. In fact, I'm positive that they have troops already assembled knowing that they would come home victorious."

"They're really full of confidence, aren't they?" Marui remarked as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands.

"In a way similar to us," Yanagi acknowledged. "Although we've proven over many continuous years that we are extremely powerful whereas they have not."

"Indeed," Yukimura said with a smirk and Jackal couldn't help but shudder at the inherent evilness of it. "So, once they resupply, then they would head to the capital?"

"You're correct, my lord," Yanagi said. "The capital is in the northern part, which is convenient for heading right to Rokkaku afterwards. Assuming they make it that far, of course."

"Would King Atobe send his troops out to ambush them?" Yagyuu inquired. "He doesn't seem like someone who would let down a challenge."

"Perhaps in a different season," Yanagi surmised as Sanada let out a disgruntled 'hmph'. "Winter is approaching and it would be more advantageous to keep his royal army near the capital."

"Is he not afraid of his city perhaps getting damaged?" Jackal asked, a bit shocked by how gutsy King Atobe apparently was.

"He has a very large amount of forces throughout the country," Sanada said gruffly. "Even though only his strongest sections are at the capital, they have a very formidable number."

"He also has remarkable insight," Yanagi noted as he cracked open his book and looked at the notes he had in it. "He has probably guessed that Seigaku will not attempt to take down his forces, but rather try to get to his closest followers to force him into surrender."

"So they can get to us without losing more of their members than necessary," Yagyuu said, having a firm grasp on the scenario. "Once in Hyotei, they will not have time to turn back and resupply."

"Because they know if they do turn around, it will give us the advantage!" Marui pointed out. "But with what you have said, it seems as though that Seigaku has someone that is calculating all of their moves as throughly as Yanagi is."

"It's not easy to tell," Yanagi said regretfully. "It is hard to say what their true motive is with a hundred percent certainty because of all of their previous actions. They're being tricky."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about how they get their information," Yukimura said with a bitter tone of resignation. "So let's talk about our plan of action…" Lord Yukimura paused and made sure that everyone was completely paying attention before continuing.

"Tomorrow morning, I will announce the reason behind the gradual changes in training that have been taking place to the capital's army. Then I will discuss with them that the changes that will be occurring now will be quite drastic and that they are expected to fully accept what is going on and do their best to strengthen themselves."

"Yanagi, you will be spending the morning sending out envoys to the nearby towns and cities with the same information about changes in training and when they should hope to arrive. Do you need Kirihara to help you with anything?"

"No, I have already written the letters beforehand. I just need to add a minute change, tie them up, and send them with a few wyvern messengers," Yanagi responded smoothly and Yukimura flashed him the briefest of smiles. "You can leave him to train with the others."

"Perfect - I should have known you had already planned ahead. As for Marui and Jackal, I will want you working as fighting instructors every day now and Sanada will dictate to you which sections you will have. It would be wise to get you acquainted with more than just the troops that are struggling so that you are able to lead them if we go to the battle."

"Wait? You want us to lead them?" Marui asked, afraid he had misheard him and Yukimura nodded. "… Wow… that's such an honor."

"We have not been associated with your army for very long," Jackal reminded him politely. "Would any of the section leaders that are veterans be more suitable?"

"A few may be, yes," Yukimura pondered for a moment before shaking his head. "But Seigaku will be going after my closest fighters, which should be my leaders. We have a much better chance of winning if it's apparent that you guys are."

"I will agree with your logic," Yanagi added, nodding with an admiring smile. "The people you have worked with have shown great improvement and words of your brilliant instruction have gotten around. Now that you'll be training with them every day, the rest will accept you quickly and easily. Your thoughts, Sanada?"

"This plan is fine by me so far," Sanada said, crossing his arms in thought. "So, that gives us four leaders so far. Will that be enough? And where does Kirihara fit in all of this?"

"I have not yet determined how he plays into all of this," Yukimura said. "I need to know more information about who we're up against before I make a decision."

"Which means our visit to Hyotei," Sanada finished with a distasteful look, causing Yukimura and Yanagi to chuckle and everyone else to become confused.

"Please excuse us," Yanagi said as Sanada's face formed its signature scowl. "It's just that General Sanada is not… fond of Hyotei's ruler."

Jackal mentally laughed to himself knowing exactly why Sanada would not care too much for the arrogant, narcissistic, and attention-drawing King of Hyotei. Sanada probably was fine with the way he ran things in his country, but just hated his personality severely.

"Also, there will be five leaders, not four," Yukimura pointed out.

"Who would that be?" Sanada asked.

"Me of course!" Yukimura answered cheerfully, inciting a range of reactions from everyone who was in the room. Sanada looked simply aghast while Yagyuu appeared mildly concerned. Yanagi smiled gently and Marui burst out into in a full grin. Jackal was definitely shocked and Yukimura took a moment to judge how he was going to respond.

"Okay, none of you are going to talk me out of this," he started, giving Sanada a significance glance. "I have a duty to protect my country and I feel that the battlefield is where I must be."

"You also have a duty to your country to remain alive," Yanagi said carefully to avoid being put into some kind of trouble. "This can go either way."

"I am very confident in my skills as a fighter. Someone has yet to beat me and I want this settled extremely quickly."

"Perhaps Lord Yukimura's presence will inspire the soldiers to perform at their utmost best?" Yagyuu spoke up and Yukimura smiled at him. "They really admire him as well as General Sanada and Sage Yanagi. Having such a fearsome force will only strengthen their resolve."

"Well-said, Captain Yagyuu," Yanagi complimented. "There's no stopping the lord when he wants to do something."

"Apparently not," Sanada said gruffly. "I do trust that he will decisively defeat his opponent."

"Absolutely," Yukimura confirmed. "I do not plan to lose to anybody until I lose to you, Sanada."

"That's that then," Yanagi said. "The chances of Lord Yukimura losing to Sanada in a fight is around one percent. Let us adjourn for the evening and attempt to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

* * *

><p>Jackal had never felt as uncomfortable in his entire life as he did standing there in front of the entire army at the capital. Well, the first part when Lord Yukimura explained the situation with Seigaku was fine since every soldier was raptly focused on him and trying to process all of the new and concerning information. The part when Yukimura introduced Marui and him as leaders of their mission and everyone started applauding or cheering was the part that had gotten Jackal. It was then that it sank in that he was going to be responsible for many lives, lives that he would get to know in the weeks to come, and he felt his confidence waver precariously.<p>

'_It will be fine,'_ he told himself after he acknowledged the troops from their spot on top of the cliff overlooking the grounds. '_It isn't as much pressure as was thrown on Yagyuu.' _ The Silver Knight was in for a surprise when Yukimura explained that their commander and strategist would have to leave for Hyotei and that Captain Yagyuu would assume the command of the army in their absence.

'_Well played_,' Jackal thought dryly as a stunned Yagyuu quickly recovered, bowed to Yukimura, and also acknowledged the crowd that was applauding loudly. '_Didn't give him a chance to say no.'_

Sanada's face did not change upon hearing the news, which was very typical since Sanada hardly revealed anything he was feeling in public except for anger, rage, and the related synonyms in the spectrum of one extreme to the other. Yanagi didn't seem to have much of a reaction either except for a smile smile, but that could have meant anything when it came to him.

Lord Yukimura continued on with explaining that they had been slowly changing their training over the period of the last few weeks for this reason, but now that things were now much more definite, they would fully adjust to prepare for a possible battle if Hyotei failed in stopping them. He also mentioned that troops from the nearby towns and forts would be joining and that they would have to house them in some way or another. The rest of the country would be alerted, but would not be ordered to mobilize unless more troops were needed.

When all that needed to be said was said, he dismissed them back to where they normally would be in their sections and asked for section leaders to report to the armory in an hour to discuss the changes. As everyone acknowledged Lord Yukimura, he waved back before stepping back and out of sight.

"Well, they took that better than what I was expecting," Yukimura said a bit hoarsely from having to talk so loud for so long. "Although I'm sure they have had some suspicion of an approaching threat for awhile."

"They know that they have dedicated their lives to you," Sanada said proudly. "They would do anything you require of them without hesitation or complaint."

"It's true," Yanagi added in, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Because you're a great ruler in their eyes. Nothing more needs to be said about their dedication."

"We'll see how they feel in a few days after we mercilessly push them towards a higher standard of excellence," Yukimura said, flashing a somewhat sadistic smile and Jackal felt himself involuntarily shake.

"I believe General Sanada has them disciplined to the point where they'll just have to go with it to survive," Marui chipped in and Sanada nodded appreciatively. "Though I wouldn't beat them to death. Then you'll have no army and then where would we be?"

"If Kirihara was here, he'd throw some kind of comment in about how lame Marui's light-hearted joke was," Yanagi added casually and took a step closer to Sanada before Marui could consider hitting him out of annoyance.

"That reminds me," Jackal said. "Did you ever decide what to do with him?"

"For the time being, Yanagi, can you let him know that he is to train with the other soldiers like normal?" Yukimura said after a minute. "He is a very skilled fighter, but I do not trust him to lead several sections. I will eventually put him near the front lines to support one of you since he is quick to action and stealthy when he needs to be."

"It will be done, my lord."

"So, Yagyuu, you haven't said anything!" Marui pointed out, clapping him on the back and he smiled half-heartedly. "Congratulations on the temporary promotion!"

"Thank you Marui," Yagyuu said before turning his attention to Yukimura. "But I must ask, why me? The military school commander was General Sanada's predecessor."

"He will retain his duties and watch over the capital with a set number of troops when we all depart. I would not feel comfortable leaving the capital completely unguarded in our absence."

"And I completely agree with Lord Yukimura," Sanada said seriously. "You would have been the person I would have chose in my place. Everyone looks up to you in one way or another and they know they can completely trust you."

"This is so much praise…" Yagyuu said, looking a bit overwhelmed. "I just never aspired for a such a position and to suddenly obtain it even if it is temporarily is surreal in a sense."

"As humble as ever," Yukimura noted as he gestured for them to walk down the path that went from the cliff to the grounds. "But your chivalrous spirit coupled with your serious tenacity will further push them to keep working and persevering through their challenges. It also helps that you're so approachable… I wonder if they will get better quicker under your direction than the one who wears a permanent scowl and strikes fear into the hearts of others?"

"Lord Yukimura!"

"I'm only kidding. If I was unhappy with you, I would have replaced you immediately."

"You'll do a great job, Captain Yagyuu" Jackal reassured with a smile. "All of us will and we'll find ourselves victorious in the end."

"I do hope so," Marui added sardonically. "I've heard a rumor that Lord Yukimura absolutely does not permit losses from his leaders. I'd hate to find out what would happen if we did lose."

"Now wherever did you here such a false rumor?" Yukimura asked sweetly and everyone laughed nervously, unsure if he was politely teasing or disguising his malevolent intent. "I can assure you that a loss from any of you would result in something much more painful than death. So it would probably be wise if you did indeed win."


	30. Part 2  Ch 15  Incandescent Glow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **This chapter is T for semi-descriptive adult concepts and three swearwords.**

**Author's Note: **See rating notice above (just want to make sure you saw that the rating is, for the first time, what the story had been labeled as). Also, my apologies if the rating warning was a spoiler for you - it just had to be done.

One of the first chapters that I created in my mind way back when at the start of all of this. It's amazing to finally see it join the rest of my chapters on . It's personally one of the closest ones to my heart because it has romance, humor, seriousness, uncertainty, and lots of things finally being tied together or answered. Love at first sight, the development of feelings and relationships, undeniable trust, and acceptance... all such beautiful things. And it's my beloved Platinum Pair 3

A chapter almost all of you have been waiting for ^^ Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 15 - Incandescent Glow<strong>

Yagyuu was running late from training because his Lance Knights were even deemed as performing under the standard by General Sanada. The pressure had been mounting since they were all made aware of exactly why they had been training extra hard and the reason for the gradual gathering of troops in the nearby area. It was nice to know that even Yukimura's strongest unit still had room to grow, but after the twenty laps around the castle followed by an extra two hour practice, Yagyuu wished that they were immune to Sanada's wrath.

He jumped off of his horse as soon as he reached Niou's home and sprinted into the forest. When he reached the clearing where they always started practice, he saw that Niou was not there. Frustrated, he walked deeper into the woods to cool his head a bit since there was a chance that Niou wasn't even in the woods and that he had wasted his time.

As he made his way along the path to the river, the scent of burning wood from a slightly different direction caught his attention. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself cautiously straying off of the path to investigate. It took a few minutes, but when he finally reached a spot where trees and bushes were not obscuring his view, he saw that he was on another part of the river, lit by a few tall torches. A pile of clothes lay haphazardly near the bank, and upon closer inspection, he saw that he recognized the dark slate blue shirt and ivory pants.

Eyes widening in surprise, he looked from the pile of clothes to the figure currently waist deep in the river, running his hands through his wet hair. Yagyuu immediately ducked behind a bush and watched as Niou waded towards his clothes where he picked up a bar of soap and started rubbing his arms with it, feeling something sinful stir within him as he did so.

Once he finished with his upper body, he plunged completely into the water for a few seconds to rinse before resurfacing, slashing water everywhere. Yagyuu found himself wondering if he had already cleaned the other half of his body.

"Captain Yagyuu," Niou called out, back turned away from his hiding spot. "I know that you've been there for a while. Why don't you come out now?"

Extremely embarrassed, Yagyuu stood up and walked towards the river. Niou turned to face him with a confident smirk on his face.

"See something you like?" Niou asked slyly as he approached him, water receding lower and lower on his body and Yagyuu felt overwhelmingly hot as his mind was trying to judge if he could see through the dark water.

"It's not that!" Yagyuu said, turning away and cursing that he had just discovered that he possessed a carnal side that he did not realize he had. "I just didn't mean to intrude, but I wanted to talk with you."

"Oh? Well, hold on a second as I dry myself off and put my clothes back on."

Yagyuu attempted to occupy himself by looking at a torch that was about to die - watching the wood blacken and glow dark red in the process. However, he found that he kept thinking about Niou's body - the curves and dips of his chest and how it glistened beautifully with water droplets.

"You can turn around now," Niou invited and Yagyuu rotated back slowly. "Just curious, but why were you late?"

"Extra long training."

"I should have figured."

"Why aren't you practicing archery?"

"It's a bit of an unusually warm day for fall," Niou said. "So I wanted to take a bath here before I'm forced to have to take them indoors."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just like the natural feel of running water," Niou admitted. "It's really not a big deal indoors except my siblings don't understand what privacy means when it comes to me."

"I can see that," Yagyuu said with a smile as Niou beckoned him to walk back together. "I would love to meet them someday."

"You sure? They might see you as an easy target for their pranks. And besides, my mother might dote on you, which will scar you for life," Niou said with a sigh. "She thinks you're the greatest thing since… I don't know, finally giving birth to my younger brother?"

"Haha, why is that?"

"Heard that we all put up a fight to come into the world and that mother was half-tempted to kill us to end her misery. Figures, doesn't it? Anyway, you could have not come to see me another day? I wasn't going to be mad or anything."

"I know you wouldn't have been mad," Yagyuu suddenly said solemnly. "It's just that this is the last time I can practice with you. General Sanada and Sage Yanagi depart for Hyotei in a few days and I will be in charge of training with Lord Yukimura observing."

"Congratulations on your temporary promotion then," Niou said with a warm smile. "Yagyuu Hiroshi, commander of Rikkai. Not bad."

"Thanks Niou," Yagyuu said appreciatively. "I know that I will do a great job, but this isn't what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"I know. You like to serve," Niou said as they reached the clearing and he threw his towel onto a tree stump. "But you know, to be a leader is to serve, and that's what I like about you. And the fact that you don't ever seek to have a lot of power… you just accept what is given to you for your work."

"Niou, you praise me so much," Yagyuu said, scratching the back of his neck unnecessarily.

"Well, since it's the last one. Why don't you impress me one last time?" Niou said, picking up Yagyuu's bow and holding it out to him.

"Impress? I haven't been able to hit ten bullseye yet. Seven if I'm lucky."

"True, but you learned something difficult in a really short amount of time. Maybe tonight's the night? The stars might be in alignment for you to succeed."

"If you insist," Yagyuu said as he walked over and took the bow into his hands. "Also, you don't know anything about reading stars, do you?"

"Absolutely not. Just yanking your chain," Niou answered back as he scurried over to light the torches before plopping down on a tree trump and staring at Yagyuu with an engaged expression.

Yagyuu nodded and turned to face the distant target, raising his bow slowly and drawing back the string. Nervousness started to course through his veins (something he rarely experienced) and he felt that his thinking processes were addled. As he closed one eye, he moved to aim the arrow, but he found that he was unable to keep it steady. He could feel Niou's eyes boring into his body with a scrutinizing look.

'_I don't want to let him down,'_ Yagyuu thought, knowing exactly why he was acting the way he was. '_I just can't exert any control…'_

"Hey Yagyuu," Niou said. "You really need to relax."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Uh-huh. Lower your shoulders, calm your mind," Niou reminded him as he stood up and approached Yagyuu, who lowered his bow defeatedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

'_I don't want this to be over,'_ Yagyuu thought as he looked at Niou, trying to find the courage to simply confess his feelings. Every opportunity prior when he could have said something, he faltered because he was not sure if Niou even felt that way about him. Niou didn't tend to reveal much of himself and the same could be said of him as well.

"You're fine. I have an idea," Niou said. "Get into position like you're going to shoot."

Yagyuu obliged, turning to face his target once again and determinedly trying to maintain the correct form. Suddenly, he felt Niou's hands on his shoulders, pressing them down softly. Once his body reacted to Niou's command, he suddenly felt Niou's body against his backside. A hand appeared right below his on the bow and his other rested about his on the string.

"N-Niou?"

"I'm going to help you fire one correctly," Niou explained as he adjusted the angle that it was aimed.

"How can you shoot correctly if you're holding it awkwardly?" Yagyuu asked incredulously as excessive heat rose into his face.

"I'm guiding - you're releasing. Your right arm needs a bit of adjustment too."

Yagyuu remained silent as Niou put everything into alignment, pointedly trying to ignore the fact that Niou was in such intimate proximity to him and that he was touching his primarily unarmored side.

"Do you see where the arrow's pointing right now?"

"Yes."

"And do you feel the tension of the string?"

"Yes."

"Then simply release when you are ready."

Yagyuu took a deep breath as Niou removed his hands, but kept his body right where it was, making it very hard him to think correctly. Silently praying, he let go of the string and arrow and watched it fire into the distance, hitting the target exactly in the center.

"It worked!"

"You say it like it's a surprise," Niou commented cooly. "Of course it did. Now shoot your remaining nine the same way and show me that you have what it takes."

Yagyuu nodded with a smile, making sure to focus all of his concentration on shooting exactly the way that Niou taught him. At least it was less nerve-wracking without Niou standing right behind him. As he landed his last shot, he felt a great surge of satisfaction when he looked towards the target and saw that all ten arrows were bullseye.

"Well done," Niou complimented as he picked up a bag by the other tree stump. "Nothing more that I can teach you."

"You have taught me more than I ever could have imagined."

"You're welcome then," Niou said as he pulled out a large blanket and expertly laid it across the ground.

"Excuse me Niou, but may I ask what's going on?"

"Uh well… I asked my mother if I could pack dinner because I was going to be out late anyway. Let's just say that we're celebrating your accomplishments. And mine too since I did manage to learn how to use a lance."

"Niou, if you packed dinner for yourself, then you don't have to feel obliged to share it…" Yagyuu said shyly as he took a seat on the blanket and watched Niou pull out food wrapped in handkerchiefs or were in boxes.

"Please Yagyuu," Niou said, rolling his eyes. "It's my mother. She packed enough for the two of us because she said it wouldn't be nice to eat by myself and leave someone who had been working hard all day in the dust." He took a seat next to Yagyuu and untied the cloth surrounding his food. "Oh man! I love roast pork buns!"

"Thank you very much Niou…" Yagyuu said as he opened a box with a few apples and took one. "For thinking of me."

"Don't worry about it," Niou said, taking a large bite out of his bun and smiling happily. "The food is a bit cold, but it was the best I could do…"

"This is perfect," Yagyuu said with a smile of his own. "Just what I needed after a long day of training."

"Was your commander being an ass again?"

"He's not an ass," Yagyuu said chuckling a little despite himself. He could imagine how furious Sanada would have been if he had heard Niou… and how Niou would have been practically massacred by him too. "He's just… brutal. But there is hardly anyone else that I respect greater than him."

"I'm sure you have your reasons."

"That I do," Yagyuu said, taking out his roast pork bun and sampling it. "This is delicious!"

"I'll tell my mother. She'll probably pass out in excitement," Niou said dryly. "So, tell me why they're going to Hyotei? Or are you not allowed to tell me yet?"

"Lord Yukimura will make a clear announcement of what is going on to the public shortly to put an end to all of the speculation after Sanada, Yanagi, and Kirihara depart. He has also instructed representatives in other parts of the country to do the same."

Niou nodded as Yagyuu paused to eat the rest of his pork bun. He handed Yagyuu a flask of juice, which Yagyuu accepted gratefully and drank some before continuing.

"There's a threat coming, Niou," Yagyuu revealed, not that he didn't figure that Niou had guessed that much. "We're preparing for the worst in case they do somehow make it through Hyotei."

"Who's they?"

"The army of Seigaku."

"Never heard of them, but that's not saying much," Niou admitted. "What are they after?"

"Not land as far as we know. It could be to destroy armies or to seize power. It might be them proving their might or reclaiming their former glory. We just don't know because the outcomes in the countries they have fought greatly differ."

"What a mess. I hope that things go in our favor so we don't have to deal with fighting," Niou noted as he pulled out a box and opened the lid. "Blackberry pie! You'll like this…" Niou grabbed a handkerchief and put a slice of pie on it and gave it to Yagyuu. "Probably her best dessert."

Yagyuu thanked him before taking a bite. At once, a wondrous feeling of warmth and comfort spread through his body and he loved the gentle sweetness that lingered in his mouth.

"I can tell you like it," Niou observed, smiling at Yagyuu's reaction.

"Absolutely. I will have to ask for the recipe sometime. It reminds me of the desserts my mother used to make…" Yagyuu trailed off as he remembered how he used to help his mother with the baking while his father took care of the cooking. He always looked forward to mealtimes because they were the only times that he could count on for them all to be together, sharing limitless laughter and smiles with each other.

"You okay, Yagyuu?"

"Yes. I was just remembering something from long ago," Yagyuu said and Niou nodded knowingly as he eagerly ate his slice of the pie.

"It's alright to say that you miss your parents," Niou said comfortingly. "But they're still living on within you, if that makes you feel any better."

"How so?"

"Just by the way you are," Niou said, resting his chin on one hand as he studied Yagyuu intently. He suddenly felt hot again as his eyes made contact with Niou's piercing blue-green ones. "You chose to join the army in their honor and you have proven yourself as a courteous and selfless person, which I am sure were two of their strongest traits. I have no doubt that you subconsciously make sure that you reflect the best of the them and that they're very proud of you."

Yagyuu found himself speechless at Niou's words. He looked down at his half-finished piece of pie, wondering exactly how much that Niou had figured out about him. It was truly comforting to find someone who understood him without having to say anything and someone who respected him in such a strong amount.

'_Do I tell him my feelings?'_ Yagyuu asked himself as he looked up at Niou again, who had started munching on an apple. '_I don't want to leave with any regret, but it's hard to tell if he likes me more than a friend.'_ A feeling of longing hit him hard as he struggled with the fact that they were inevitably going to have to say goodbye for a long time one way or another.

"Hey Niou..." Yagyuu started when a question occurred in his mind to temporarily stall his internal debate.

"What is it?"

"You've never told me about your dad," Yagyuu said as he finished the slice of blackberry pie. "Did he pass away unexpectedly?"

"I don't like to talk about him, but I will make an exception in your case."

"You don't have to if you don't want…"

"He was an asshole who deserted my mother was soon as my youngest brother was born."

"Hold on, what?"

"He was a jerk to us when he was with us. I think he only stuck around for my mom, but after three kids, he couldn't deal with it anymore. Left my mom fending for herself before we were old enough to help her."

"Oh no. I am sorry."

"Don't be. He was someone I did not want as a role model in my life," Niou said in disgust. "Stupid aristocrat. Who knows where he is now?"

"That explains it," Yagyuu said in realization. "I was wondering why you had such a preconception of aristocrats when you have hardly interacted with them."

"Yeah, I can't help that I am judgmental."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am glad that you didn't associate me with what your father was initially. And I don't think you're anything like how you described him to be. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet you, Niou. I..."

Niou smiled brightly - brighter than he had ever seen him smile before. It was quite an incandescent smile that sent heat coursing through his body like wildfire and his heart accelerating way past what should have been safe. Before he knew it, Niou had leaned in and sealed his lips in a kiss. His hands instinctively reached up to his face to keep him close, this time making his move to kiss him again when the first kiss ended.

"Mmm…" Niou hummed against his lips. "So you felt the same way, huh?"

"Was it obvious?"

"No, not at all. Thought you were just here to learn archery."

"I didn't know that you had feelings for me either," Yagyuu said as Niou softly bit Yagyuu's bottom lip, causing the pit of his stomach to stir. "So when did you know about me?"

"When you showed up tonight. You were late, but you still wanted to say goodbye. Apparently I meant enough to you…"

"It could have been a friendship thing?" Yagyuu noted as Niou's arms wrapped around him and started undoing his armor.

"True, but I wasn't freezing my balls off in the water for nothing. The air was warm, but the water was not," Niou revealed and Yagyuu shot him a scolding look.

"Niou! You were testing me!"

"I know you enjoyed the show," Niou said seductively as he took one piece of armor away and started on the next. "No big deal. Needed the bath anyway…"

Yagyuu smiled as he started to remove his armor while Niou continued kissing him with increasing passion. He felt his tongue run along his lips gently and Yagyuu obliged him, parting his lips so that it could slip in.

"How can you take off my armor without looking?" Yagyuu asked between deep kisses. He felt Niou's tongue engage his in a rather sinfully intimate dance, causing the unfamiliar feeling of arousal to quickly make its way throughout his entire body.

"Silly Yagyuu. You have no idea how much detail I know about you, do you?"

"Why don't you show me?" Yagyuu invited when they had finally stripped away the last of his armor. He couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth - his polite and quiet personality had been tucked away when desire and pleasure took over. Niou gave him a wicked grin before placing his hands on Yagyuu's shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Well," Niou commented as he took in the look of Yagyuu's bare torso. "I might have to give some kind of thanks to your idiot commander for beating you into shape."

Yagyuu blushed as Niou started to trace the curves of his muscles with his fingers like he was searching for a destination on a map. Yagyuu felt a bit short of breath as he watched his progress and moaned softly when he brushed a sensitive spot.

Without hesitation, Niou bent down and pressed his mouth against the area, sucking on it gently, and eliciting another moan from Yagyuu. From there, he worked his way upwards, trailing moist kisses until he reached the side of Yagyuu's neck, which caused Yagyuu to inadvertently clutch him and moan even louder yet.

Niou laughed before pulling away, taking his own shirt off and revealing his upper body to Yagyuu for the second time that night. Yagyuu seized his opportunity to kiss the body he had been craving for so long, causing Niou to sigh contentedly as he ran one hand through Yagyuu's light brown hair.

"You are gorgeous, Yagyuu. Dashingly handsome. Easily the best looking man in the kingdom."

"You don't have to flatter me."

"Have you seen the way people look at you?" Niou asked in astonishment as he guided Yagyuu's kisses to one of his nipples, running his fingers through his light brown hair thoroughly. "Most of the girls… and some of the guys too keep finding ways to get your attention or to win your attraction."

"That's not true."

"You don't typically look for that kind of stuff," Niou pointed out, issuing a small hiss when Yagyuu hit the spot. "I am glad that you were completely focused on work and were oblivious to it so that I had a better chance to have you for myself."

"I'll let you know that I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you at the archery tournament," Yagyuu said as he sucked him gently, causing him to moan softly. He felt Niou's hands slide down his body and start undoing his pants.

"Really? 'Cause I fell for you the moment I saw you pass by on your patrol the day I was running late to get a nap."

"What?" Yagyuu said in confusion as he pants were yanked down partway and he pulled away from Niou's body to stare at him. "I've never seen you out of the woods. Where were you?"

"It's a secret," Niou whispered as he stood up and quickly pulled off his own pants and underwear, revealing to Yagyuu what he had wanted to see under the water of the river, which further stoked the raging fire circulating through his veins. "No more talk. I want to make love to you now - in a way that I have been desperately hungering for for a long time."

"That explains the blanket. You had this all planned out," Yagyuu said as he was laid onto the ground and Niou slid the rest of his pants off. Yagyuu instinctively covered his lower body with his hands in embarrassment and Niou laughed.

"Had to take my chance with this being our last practice. Now relax Yagyuu," Niou encouraged as he took Yagyuu's hands and removed them to see a large bulge underneath his underpants, straining against the material and desperately aching to be stimulated further.

"Niou…" Yagyuu said uncertainly as Niou started to remove his final article of clothing slowly with a coy grin on his face.

"I promise it will feel good when it is not kept all tucked away… especially from me," Niou said, sending Yagyuu's heart racing more into a frantic rhythm. "Well, well, someone has certainly blessed you with very wonderful assets and this is no exception."

Yagyuu gasped as Niou started stroking him vigorously, causing his back to arch away from the ground. He felt as if his breath was caught in his throat as Niou continued, bending over to kiss him with passionate fervor.

As much as he didn't want Niou to stop, he pushed him up so that he was on his knees and tentatively started stroking him, unsure of what he was going to get as a reaction.

"Mmm… Your hands feel good… Keep going…"

Yagyuu smiled and quickened the pace slightly as Niou sighed contentedly. If he thought he felt amazing when Niou was touching him, then the fact that he was able to make Niou feel the same way was beyond amazing. He started making a path of kisses from Niou's midsection, delightfully tasting his skin, as he made his way towards the main attraction. He waited until Niou told him to stop teasing him before putting his mouth on his prize, causing Niou's body to buckle and a deep moan to issue…

What happened after that was, in a word, mind-blowing. The moment that Niou had lowered him to the ground again, after Yagyuu worked his magic for a few minutes, Yagyuu was no longer in control of his body. He was prey to the onslaught of Niou's touch and his fathomless love - reacting with fast and heavy breathing, pleasurable moans, and the gradual crescendo of saying his name over and over. Time sped by in a crazed euphoric cascade of ecstasy mingled with adrenaline as they became one, and nothing slowed down until they found themselves laying side by side on their backs, looking up at the stars and the bright moon, breathless in delight.

"That… was… incredible."

"My… feelings… exactly."

They turned their heads towards each other in unison and smiled, extremely satisfied with the fact they were able to consummate their love.

"I'm sorry for any pain or discomfort when you ride your horse back to the castle."

"I'll manage. It's my legs that may be the problem. After all of those laps and now this, I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk properly tomorrow."

Niou rolled over to give him a soft kiss on the lips before offering a hand to help him stand up.

"You made a joke," Niou said as he started to put on his clothes with Yagyuu following suit. "I'm corrupting you."

"I don't mind," Yagyuu said as he quickly put on his clothes before starting to strap his armor back on. "I'm sure that I will be able to still retain most of my original personality. I'm quite adamant about my personality traits."

"Oh I know," Niou said with a smirk as he helped Yagyuu with the rest of his armor. Once they were fully clothed, they started packing the blanket, towel, and other belongings into the bag to carry.

"I never ate my apple," Yagyuu said, suddenly remembering that he took one earlier, but didn't get a chance to eat it.

"Take it with you home and eat it for breakfast," Niou said, pulling it out of the bag and handing it to him. "Well, let's go, it's getting really late. The temporary commander of Rikkai's army should go get some rest."

"Niou…" Yagyuu said exasperatedly and Niou laughed merrily, handing over Yagyuu's bow with a wink. "It will be fine. I'm sure there will not be any problems."

"But seriously, if worst comes to worse, and you have to be sent off to battle," Niou started a bit softly and more seriously. "Don't die. Come back safe, or at least, relatively unharmed."

"I promise Niou," Yagyuu said sincerely. "I don't think I could bear if if we were unable to be with each other after this." He stole a quick kiss from Niou, feeling incredibly blissful on their walk back together. It was all he could do not to push him against a tree and smother him with kisses.

When they had finally arrived at Niou's home, they saw that a lone woman was sitting on the doorstep, watching them approach with a bright smile on her face. Yagyuu laughed a little on the inside, knowing exactly what Niou's reaction was going to be.

"Mother! What are you doing out here so late?" Niou exclaimed as she stood up, stretching her arms out nonchalantly.

"Wanted to enjoy the unusually warm night a bit," she replied as she scanned her surprised son over. "What about you? You sure took awfully long with dinner and I was thinking I had to come into the woods to find you if you didn't return within an hour."

"It wasn't just dinner!" Niou said hotly and unnerved at the fact that his privacy could have been invaded. "We practiced some archery and talked a lot 'cause he won't be able to see me anymore for practice because of certain reasons…"

"Hello Captain Yagyuu," she said, completely ignoring her ranting son and Yagyuu smiled. "Welcome to the family," she invited warmly as she pulled him in for an embrace, catching Yagyuu off-guard in a nice way.

"Thank you very much," Yagyuu said genuinely back and his mother beamed.

"What?" yelled an extremely vehement Niou. "Mom! How did you know?"

"Please Masaharu," his mother said, rolling her eyes in the same way that Niou does. "I knew from the moment you asked me about him way back when."

"You're lying! You didn't know until you tricked me into admitting it just now. You vile woman!"

Yagyuu couldn't help but chuckle at the turn of events. He suddenly remembered what Yukimura had said about a parent's 'all-knowing' look on their ride together weeks ago. He hadn't experienced the look himself prior to meeting Niou's mother since he had never once did something that would cause his parents to question him, but seeing how it ended up being completely true was highly amusing. Niou's mother had seen completely through him as well that day and was just playing along with the two of them through their internal love dilemma.

"So Captain Yagyuu," his mother said, brining him out of his reminiscing. "Thank you for brining my son such happiness."

"He has brought me the same."

"And please remember that you are welcome over anytime," she finished as they walked together over to his horse. He thanked her again as she gave him a final hug before retreating into the house, leaving behind a smiling Yagyuu and a distraught Niou.

"I hate my life."

"I like your mother."

"You would," Niou said in a disgruntled tone and Yagyuu nudged him.

"Relax. This is better than you introducing me to her as your lover, which I can only imagine to be awkward, and it's definitely better than her outright rejecting me."

"I suppose you're right," Niou said with a large sigh. "I do love her… as much as she dotes on or complains about me."

"That's good to hear," Yagyuu said as he started to climb his horse, but Niou stopped him. "What is it?"

Niou leaned in for a kiss and Yagyuu obliged, savoring the sensation wholeheartedly and wishing he had more time to enjoy with him.

"A promise is a promise," he reminded him.

"And I honor my promises," Yagyuu said proudly before he climbed onto his horse and started riding back towards the castle, feeling elated that they were able to confess their feelings for one another and experience the inexplicable joy in loving each other at the deepest level possible.


	31. Part 2  Ch 16  Taking Leave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Thank you thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter, which I worked extra hard on since it was the first romantic one (although humor, seriousness, and all that other fun stuff was there too!)! Platinum Pair ftw! *hugs them* Also, it's exciting for me as a writer to hear your thoughts on what's to come and what you're looking forward to - gives me the push to keep working hard and to consider certain things as I write :D

Let's see... I joined NaNoWriMo 7 hours prior to the start date (wtg author wtg) and I was like "Oh noes, what do I do for it?" And so I said I should do PoT/FE Part 3 since I was about to start on it anyway and it's technically a "new novel"...

**13 days - 50,303 words! CONQUEST. EPIC CONQUEST.**

At the close of Day 19, I left off at 70,283 words (that would be 10.5 chapters done out of 16). That would mean that Part 3 will be longer than the Prologue + Part 1 + Part 2. It does make sense since it's the most plot heavy part of the story, but still, I didn't think it was going to be _that_ long. Lots of clean-up to do with transitions within the chapter and double-checking to make sure there are not strange continuity errors with the weather, time of day, where they get hurt, where they are on the terrain, who they can see and who they can't, etc. Battle strategy hurts my brain big time. Plus a lot of people pasts are revealed and tied in, which adds a whole other level of complexity.

Now onward to Hyotei! Katsu no wa Hyotei! All hail King Atobe! XDDDD

Also, some hints of Alpha and Kinky Pair if you squint a little bit. Please enjoy and review! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 16 - Taking Leave<strong>

_Hyotei, the wealthiest kingdom by far, covers nearly half of the continent and shares a border with every country on the mainland. Their arrogant and attention-seizing ruler, King Atobe, is revered by all for his elite leadership skills and ability to inspire them to do their best. They have extremely powerful sword masters, sword paladins, and snipers, but their strongest unit are their ice mages. The heart of every citizen burns with the flames of ambition to work together towards their ruler's goals for continuing their prosperity._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this thing works?"<p>

"Are you afraid of something?"

"No, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Except magic. And showing that you're really soft underneath that tough exterior."

"I'm wary of magic. There's a difference. And my soldiers don't need to know that…"

"You're anything but a scary commander who was born from the depths of hell? Of course not… you only save that side of you for those close to you."

Yanagi merely smirked at Sanada who was checking the straps on his armor. Sanada knew he was simply fidgeting since he could tie on his armor in his sleep if he wanted to. Kirihara just sat on Yanagi's bed, staring absentmindedly at the painting above the fireplace because he wasn't a part of their bickering.

There was a soft knock on the door and it was opened before any of them could respond. Sanada and Yanagi turned away from the window quickly and saw that it was Lord Yukimura who had entered, looking a little worn. They all bowed in respect and he dismissed them politely with a nod of his head.

"Lord Yukimura!" Kirihara greeted, jumping up from the bed to give him a quick bow.

"Hello Kirihara," he said warmly back. "How are things?"

"Fine except these two don't stop arguing."

"Can't help it, the commander is such an easy target…"

"Hey!"

Yukimura chuckled softly as he walked between Yanagi and Sanada to peer out of the window. They moved to do the same with Kirihara standing on Yanagi's other side.

"Look, the first fall of snow," Yukimura noted as he watched the snow sprinkle across the grounds. "It's a pity that you three won't be here to enjoy the sight."

"What has to be done, must be done," Sanada said honorably. "We will return as quickly as possible."

"Are you all prepared to depart?"

"In a few minutes, yes," Yanagi replied. "We wanted to say goodbye to you first before we disappeared into nothingness." Sanada unconsciously gulped and they all laughed.

"You're right Sage Yanagi," Kirihara said with a bright grin. "General Sanada is afraid."

"Am not!"

"General Sanada. Our wise sage was only joking," Yukimura said comfortingly and Sanada's shoulders lowered slightly in relief. "Although I'm sure you'll be non-existent for a few seconds," he added and saw Sanada's eyes sudden dilate in apprehensiveness.

"I seem to be besmirching everyone's personality with my own brand of dry, sadistic humor," Yanagi said and Kirihara's grin grew wider while Yukimura nudged him playfully.

"You all are going to be the death of me," Sanada said with a groan and Yukimura pushed him lightly too.

"I thought we agreed that I was going to be," Yukimura reminded him and Sanada, despite himself, couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face. "Anyway, you all should probably get going soon."

"Okay, let me grab the staves from the desk…"

"Oh, let me get it Sage Yanagi!" Kirihara said, already bounding over to the desk and pulling out a drawer.

"You don't know…" Yanagi started, but stopped when he saw that Kirihara had already pulled out the three and went back to where they were.

"I'm a thief. I know where valuable things are," Kirihara pointed out as he gave one to Yanagi and one to a slightly uncomfortable Sanada. "And besides, I think I understand you by now to be able to guess where you put things."

Sanada had no doubt that Yanagi was recalculating his data to adjust for this new surprise. Kirihara may have thought he figured him out, but Yanagi was sly and crafty and could easily give him false information if he chose to. It was intriguing to notice that Yanagi let Kirihara know as much about him as he did.

'_Well, the boy is close to him,'_ Sanada mentally reminded himself as he watched them pick up their bags of food, blankets, and clothes. '_Extremely close.'_ He found himself a tad jealous at how they were able to be so close without fear of repercussion or judgement.

"Promise me you will send the commander back as he is," Yukimura asked and Yanagi and Kirihara both nodded. "I fear that you, Yanagi, are going to torture him to death without my supervision."

"Not at all, Lord Yukimura. I will have forfeit my life to you if I take his and I know I wouldn't want that."

"Wise decision, Sage Yanagi," Yukimura accepted with a smile and extended his arms for a hug. "My best wishes for you all."

Sanada watched as Yukimura hugged Yanagi firmly and then pulled in Kirihara for tight hug. He found himself cursing the fact that he had on armor when Yukimura turned towards him.

"We'll make it work," Yukimura said, reading Sanada's mind and putting his arms around Sanada's unprotected waist, head pressing against the hard chest plate. "I'll give you a proper hug when you return."

"Looks like we're ready to go then," Yanagi said. "Now remember to picture that painting of Hyotei's castle as vividly in your mind as possible. And focus on the bank of the river on the east side of the castle. All while focusing your energy into the staff."

"It would be easier if we could just pick a room in the castle," Sanada complained. "I'm sure if you knew what the castle looked like and thought 'throne room', it would still work."

"It definitely would work, but we don't want to be caught by the Hyotei guards for trespassing," Yanagi reminded him. "Okay, on the count of three, hold the staff in your right hand and think exactly how we have discussed."

"What happens if you don't?" Kirihara asked interestedly and Sanada threw him a dirty look.

"Then you will be wherever your mind was focused on. Or cease to exist," Yanagi said nonchalantly. "One… two… three!"

Sanada clenched his jaw and shut his eyes in intense concentration as he drew up in his mind the painting that he had poured over in the study. He wasn't sure the exactly how detailed he needed to remember, but he was not taking any chances.

"Make sure you stay warm!" Yukimura said quickly and Sanada opened his eyes to look one last time, but darkness immediately blanketed his eyes before he found Yukimura.

The darkness cleared almost as instantly as it came and what came into view was definitely not a part of Yanagi's bedroom. Before him stood a magnificent castle with white walls and many towers jutting up towards the sky. Tilting his vision downwards, he noticed a slowly flowing river a few away from where he was standing in a layer of white snow.

"Yanagi! We all made it!" Kirihara announced happily and Sanada turned to see the boy a ways down the river brushing snow off of his clothes.

"Indeed, I had no doubt of our success," Yanagi said from his spot on the other side of the river.

"That… was less painful than I expected," Sanada reluctantly admitted as the two made their way over to him.

"It just feels like I closed my eyes to go to sleep and that I have just entered a dream. … Only I know this is reality," Kirihara described excitedly as Yanagi chuckled amusedly. "Right, commander?"

"I don't dream," Sanada said truthfully. "Or I've never remembered them."

"Huh… how odd."

"Let's get out of the cold and find an inn," Yanagi advised, leading the way towards the town. "And we better hurry if we don't want to chance being seen by King Atobe or one of his best fighters."

"Me and you look like normal travelers… With you being the significantly richer one," Kirihara pointed out. "Whereas General Sanada sticks out like a royal sore thumb."

"It was the only way to carry my armor," Sanada added gruffly.

"The people won't care. They're too preoccupied with the approaching battle. However, one of Atobe's closest followers will immediately know exactly where we came from if they saw us. If I figured everything out right, they're currently in training right now in the northern grounds."

"Some of them still are giving me funny looks," Sanada pointed out as he walked as normally through town as possible.

"Well, yeah. How many travelers have as fine of armor as you? Or a deep red cape billowing out behind them made of expensive material?" Kirihara observed casually and Sanada sighed.

"They could be observing your disgustingly ugly features too you know…" Yanagi added in nonchalantly and Sanada felt his blood start to boil. "I'm only kidding, General Sanada. I'm lightening the mood."

"Oh here's an inn!" Kirihara pointed at a sign down the street. "It looks kind of expensive though."

"It's because we're still quite close to the castle," Yanagi said as they made their way to the building and entered. "Although I'm sure everything in the capital city is rather expensive," he finished as they approached the front desk. He explained to the inn keeper that they were going be staying there for a while and said that they will pay by the day since they didn't know when they would be leaving. The inn keeper accepted the terms and handed Yanagi a key.

Sanada and Kirihara followed Yanagi in silence when he beckoned to them, looking around at all of their handsome surroundings to occupy their minds. When they arrived in the room and Yanagi closed the door, Kirihara could barely contain himself.

"Did you see everything?" Kirihara asked loudly, jumping onto the bed and feeling the blankets. "Oh… this feels good…"

"We couldn't have picked something less expensive?" Sanada asked skeptically, judging from all of the decorations that they were residing in luxury.

"This works out well," Yanagi said as he set down his bag near the desk. "We're fairly close to both the castle and to the area that Seigaku is most likely to attack. Makes it easier to go observe their battle preparations and the final outcome. Plus we're close to a market and several taverns."

"Well, I hope you brought enough money for this," Sanada said as he started taking off his armor and stashing it in a closet. "Too bad it didn't work out to camp in the woods."

"Strategically, this place is well-thought out," Yanagi observed, thinking back on what he had read in his books and what he observed during their walk to the inn. "The forest where the snipers practice is located in the northern grounds. The other forest, outside of the city, for the citizens to get their firewood is heavily guarded by soldiers. The deep river on the east side is heavily fortified near the castle. And the city and the castle are surrounded by a large wall with two entrances - one in the south in the city and one in the east near the castle."

"Oh shoot!" Kirihara interjected as he was shifting through his bag. "I forgot to pack my cloak."

"It's okay, I have an extra in my bag since I am always over-prepared," Yanagi said as he reached in and pulled it out. "And I got you this since it's winter now and I don't know if simply a scarf will suffice." He held out a long coat made of a green material that matched the color of his vest and Kirihara took it from him, eyes lit with happiness.

"For me?"

"Yes. There would be no way it would fit Sanada."

"Wow! I've never really gotten a gift before… Except for quite a few people sparing my life recently, but not a material gift…" Kirihara admitted as he put it on over his clothes, straightening the high collar. "Thanks Yanagi."

"Not a problem. It fits you well."

"So, where to from here?" Sanada asked once he finished removing his armor and was looking through his bag for his cloak.

"For today, just taking a walk to the area where the fight is going to occur before stopping by a tavern to get something to eat. Maybe we'll get some information while we are there. Tomorrow morning is when we can venture to the northern grounds to watch a bit of their training."

"Is that allowed?" Kirihara asked as he put on his cloak as well. "I mean, we don't let people watch our practices."

"As long as they don't interfere, they are actually free to. It's just that most people don't because we're not going off to war or doing anything different that would catch their attention," Sanada explained and Yanagi nodded in agreement. "And besides, Atobe is always surrounded by a bunch of his followers."

"You say it like you dislike him," Kirihara pointed out curiously.

"Lord Yukimura, General Sanada, and I have all personally met King Atobe and his closest advisor, Ice Sage Oshitari, a few years ago for a meeting," Yanagi said, looking at the ceiling in reflection.

"Really? For what?"

"Simply to introduce ourselves as the new leadership of Rikkai and to extend our hand of friendship. Hyotei and Rikkai have always shared a respectful relationship and we wanted to continue that. Plus Atobe had just came into power at that time after easily defeating all other candidates for the throne through fighting. And then he quickly won over the people with his persuasive speaking skills and large amount of confidence and charisma."

"What happened to the previous ruler?"

"Unexpected death and the fact he had no heirs. King Atobe, who is one year older than us three, has only been in power for four years and has done many great things for his country."

"He is way too cocky for his own good," Sanada said in a disgruntled tone. "Flaunting all of his assets and talking all high and mighty about himself and what he has done."

"General Sanada, you know he can back all of that up," Yanagi reminded him gently and Sanada crossed his arms and stared angrily.

"He lacks discipline and respect. He cannot simply do what he wants when he wants if he wishes to be considered a real man."

"Sanada holds a grudge against King Atobe when Atobe challenged him to a mock battle," Yanagi said to Kirihara.

"Did he lose? That seems unlikely."

"It was called a tie because they were locked in a heated battle for quite some time and Lord Yukimura didn't want dinner to get cold. They're almost equal in fighting talent and Sanada doesn't want to believe a not-so-real man can have that much skill. He just wants to settle the score one day."

"Whoa, someone who can hold their own against Sanada?"

"Don't praise the narcissistic idiot!"

"Ahhh! Sorry General Sanada! Don't kill me!"

"On that note, let's get going before it gets too dark."

"… I still hate that guy…"

"I'm sure he returns the same affections towards you."

* * *

><p>'<em>If there is something that Hyotei troops have that Rikkaidai doesn't have as much of, it is definitely inspired enthusiasm,'<em> Sanada noted as he pulled the covers down on his bed. After a few nights of sleeping on the floor because he just couldn't win at JanKenPon against Yanagi and Kirihara, and after Kirihara had stepped on him in the middle of the night going towards the bathroom, he fully unleashed his indignation on the two of them in the morning. Yanagi had merely shrugged it off with a taunting smirk while Kirihara fled into the corner and hid himself behind a comfortable looking armchair. It wasn't that he hated the floor - he just couldn't stand being humiliated by the two that were with him.

"They have inspired enthusiasm _and_ money," Yanagi added and Sanada threw him a dirty glare, vexed that his thoughts were being read so easily. "I do hope you enjoy that bed."

"I swear that you two cheat," Sanada said as he climbed in and settled down so he was still sitting in an upright position.

"I will beat you every time," Yanagi said as he pulled off his cloak and folded it carefully to set on the desk. "Kirihara was simply lucky."

"Thanks for letting him sleep in your bed instead of mine," Sanada said and Yanagi smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"It's certainly not a problem. I'm afraid you would throttle him in your sleep if he ended up clutching you and that would be a nightmare to explaining to Lord Yukimura."

"You're right… I would probably do that to him. Plus he would probably be unable to sleep out of fright."

"You do have that lovely effect on people."

Before Sanada could reply, the door opened and Kirihara appeared with a sack of food and a bright smile. He shook his head wildly, flinging white snow everywhere on the ground and worked on taking off his boots.

"Welcome back," Yanagi greeted as he met him at the door and took the sack. "This smells good. I'm surprised you resisted the temptation to devour this before you reached this room."

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure," he said as finished removing his boots and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Here you go Sanada," Yanagi said moving over to the bed and handing him a carton of rice and a carton of curry.

"Thank you."

"I got him a few apples too - they're in the sack somewhere…" Kirihara said as he looked around and pulled them out. "Here - catch."

"Thank you Kirihara," Sanada said as he caught them easily and set them down next to his other food.

"Did you hear anything from where you were?" Yanagi inquired as he sat down at the desk and started eating.

"Not for a while, but then some of the guards came in and were talking about how Fudomine managed to seize a bit of Hyotei's land…"

"What?" Sanada exclaimed before landing in a fit of coughing from choking on his food. It took him a minute to clear his throat and the other two proceeded to eat in silence until he was fine. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did commander. They said it was a surprise attack and that King Atobe was very confident that he didn't need to send his strongest soldiers to aid that area. Hero Shishido was sent out though, but he's been demoted because of his lost."

"Hmph, at least King Atobe has something right around here. Tolerating loss is unforgivable."

"That does make things a bit interesting though," Yanagi pondered as he pulled out some of his notes. "Fudomine has gotten strong fairly quickly considering their situation. Although they were not going against Hyotei's strongest troops, so that makes things hard to read accurately."

"Earlier we discussed their alliance with Seigaku. Do you foresee them going to Rikkaidai as well?"

"I do now. However, I do not plan on them being an extreme threat when they do since we will have our strongest troops when they meet us, which will be before Seigaku arrives."

"They plan on weakening us first? That's lame," Kirihara scoffed as he finished his meal.

"Maybe not our army. Just Lord Yukimura's strongest fighters."

"We'll have to wait and see," Sanada concluded. "Any other news?"

"Nope, I got nothing."

"Any observations of their training or army that we want to discuss?"

"Their snipers are really good," Kirihara said as he rummaged through his bag for clothes to change into. "And it makes sense that their ice mages are exceptional… Do you think that they'll have the advantage since it is winter?"

"I would assume so," Yanagi said thoughtfully. "The mages would definitely be surrounded by their element and Seigaku's army is traveling a great distance in the cold. The fact that they have many units that can attack at a distance can only be advantageous. And most of their units are very fast."

"I hope that Hyotei is able to put down Seigaku. It would save a lot of trouble for us," Sanada mentioned as he positioned himself into a laying position flat on his back and pulled the covers over his body.

"Indeed. Let's retire for the night then," Yanagi said, pulling back the covers on his bed and climbing in. "Tomorrow they'll start training in the area outside of the east entrance to plan their defensive strategy for Seigaku's attack. Coming Kirihara?"

"Yes Sage Yanagi!" Kirihara answered as he finished changing and moved into his spot in the bed. "Ahh… comfy…" he sighed happily as he immediately drifted off and Yanagi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good night Sanada."

"Good night Yanagi."

Sanada closed his eyes, but found he could not sleep as quickly as he normally did. He turned over, hoping that another position would work better even though he almost always slept on his back, and his eyes fell on the bed next to him with its two sleeping occupants. Already, Kirihara had found himself unconsciously clutching Yanagi, who was unaffected by the different amount of pressure his body was being subjected to. In fact, the two looked almost peaceful and Sanada felt a drop of jealously slide into the pit of his stomach.

Lord Yukimura popped into his mind right then and he wondered how he was doing back at the castle without him. He was sure he was well since Captain Yagyuu was there helping him, but it was the first time in his life that he had been away from Lord Yukimura for more than a few days. Sanada felt a sense of longing for his company and even the desire for him to be sleeping in his bed where he could hold him close. He buried his face in his pillow in frustration - he had not had an urge to want Yukimura closer to him because he had vowed to love him from afar and any thoughts like this only made him want to break their promise.


	32. Part 2  Ch 17  Battle for Hyotei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **At the end of the NaNoWriMo challenge, I had 100,500 words covering 14 chapters in Part 3 and 2 chapters in Part 4. It was a crazy month - thank you to everyone for your support during this busy time! I haven't actually worked on (or even looked at the chapters for that matter) since November ended lol. I had 18 Christmas cards to send out that I handmade (took an hour each to draw/color/ink + write the message). And I'm doing a fic for a Hetalia US/UK Secret Santa exchange so that's what I've been working on slooooowly. I'm so drained -.- When that's done (just finished Part 1, which is almost 10,000 words and there is just Part 2 left), I'm going to take a few days to breathe and jump back into cleaning up Part 3 and writing the last two chapters of that part.

Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers! Glad to hear that you enjoyed my favorite pastime - Sanada torture! XD But it's because I love him so. Also, I don't think I ever mentioned this before, but I really get excited when people start guessing what is coming up next or pick out things in the chapter that symbolize something and it was never intentional on my part. Those little surprises of creativity that sneak up and somehow end up in the chapter really adds to the magic of everything :)

This chapter does not change POV *gasp*. It remains Sanada's POV like the previous chapter. The reason is because the chapter would have been very long compared to the others of Part 2 so I split it appropriately, but I still wanted it from Sanada's POV for specific reasons. We all know how I am about balancing things. :P

Here it is - the final chapter of Part 2. Hopefully it is as exciting, dramatic, complicated, and emotional as I attempted to write it, and that it leaves you with this immense feeling of anticipation and a bucket of questions for what is to come. Hints of Alpha Pair and Oshitari/Atobe. Reviews are love 3 Just like Hyotei is ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Chapter 17 - Battle for Hyotei<strong>

According to conversations they had eavesdropped on, Seigaku was due to reach them within one week. King Atobe could have shortened the time by coming out to meet them, but his choice was to have fresh soldiers and to quickly suppress them in the large, open field outside of the east entrance. Each morning they would start divided by class - snipers would go into a target practice, sword masters and sword paladins would engage in spar practices, and the ice mages would work on the speed and power of their incantations. The afternoon was spent testing out formations to determine what would be the most effective. Since they were in an open area without any difficult terrain, they were hoping to knock down a lot of Seigaku's troops, which was advantageous for Rikkaidai.

As the inevitable battle neared, other scouts from different countries started to appear. They saw Tiger Laguz Sengoku with his laguz fighters watching things unfold before them with excited interest. Falcoknight Mizuki, Saint Akazawa, and their band of fighters appeared a day later, also observing and taking note of Hyotei's grand army. Even Rokkaku showed up towards the end of the week to witness what they would be potentially be facing in the future. Sanada, Yanagi, and Kirihara always hid themselves underneath the hood of their cloaks so their presence still remained unknown to the others. They did not plan on revealing themselves until Seigaku's arrival.

Finally, the day they had all been waiting for arrived, sun shining brightly onto all of the light silver armor and shiny weapons that the Hyotei soldiers assembled in the field had. All of the representatives from the other countries were standing in their usual spots on the large wall that surrounded the capital, scanning the horizon keenly for the first sign of the approaching army. The rest of the wall was taken up by curious citizens who wanted to witness the outcome of the battle and to loudly cheer on their strongest troops.

"They're loud," Sanada grumbled as he crossed his arms. Since they did not have to go around in secrecy anymore, today was the first day that Sanada was able to wear his trustworthy armor and he instantly felt better about most things in general. When they first arrived on the wall that morning, the leaders of each country greeted them respectfully and wished them luck in the future, which they returned with an politely accepting response.

"The people feel as if they're going to win," Yanagi observed. "They have put all of their faith in King Atobe. It should be interesting to see how this unfolds…"

"Indeed," Sanada replied as the entrance below them opened and a magnificent white horse with King Atobe in white armor, that was quite blinding in the sunlight, and elegant light blue clothes came riding out, flanked by his trustworthy companion Kabaji and his apprentice Hiyoshi. When Atobe slowed to a stop a ways out in front of the entrance, he turned to look up at the spectators on the wall and his eyes immediately met with Sanada's in a cocky, challenging look. Sanada gave him an intimidating glare back when he understood that Atobe wanted to let him know that he was not going to disappoint him. Atobe smirked before turning away to do one last round to all of his group leaders with encouraging instructions. He lingered a bit longer on Oshitari and Sanada could have sworn that he saw him lightly stroke Oshitari's face.

"How interesting…" he heard Yanagi comment to himself, confirming that what he saw wasn't a trick of his imagination. "Also as intriguing is the fact that Shishido is back on Atobe's group of select fighters. I do wonder what he had to do to win his spot back..."

"Sage Yanagi! I see them over there!" Kirihara exclaimed, pointing at the inch of flag that had just appeared on the horizon. In a matter of seconds, Lord Tezuka and his band of fighters came into view with the front lines of their army right behind them. The fighters remained stationary as their troops proceeded forward, shifting into three separate groups to match the formation that Hyotei had set up.

"Hyotei will be the winner! Seigaku will be the loser!"

"What the-?"

"Ridiculous."

"Well, he is definitely showy and flamboyant."

As the volume of the crowd built up to an insane level, which was enough for Sanada to feel a need to punch something out of annoyance, Seigaku continued to advance and Hyotei soldiers were called to get ready. With a snap from their king that somehow resonated clearly enough to silence everyone, and a proclamation of "The winner will be us", both armies charged towards each other.

"Whoa, they have assassins just like me!" Kirihara pointed out. "But I'm better!"

"That you are, Kirihara," Yanagi confirmed and he beamed.

"They look like they're going to lose," Kirihara said as he pointed towards the middle group where Seigaku had failed to advance very far and were instead being pushed back. "Hyotei has far greater numbers."

"Based on their strategy, I do not think Seigaku is planning to eliminate their army," Sanada explained, seeing a warrior and a very large cat sprint right into the fray of the group on the right. "It looks like they're using the distraction of many people battling to reach King Atobe's fighters and King Atobe himself."

"Why?"

"They need as much of their army intact as possible when they go towards us. They're too far away to ask for reinforcements and turning back will give us the choice of really going on the offensive," Yanagi said thoughtfully. "Look over there. The sword paladin Fuji has plunged into the depths of the group on the left to meet their leader."

"Trying to bring down the morale of the army by eliminating Atobe's prized fighters… how tactful…" Sanada said, wincing slightly when a huge blast of icy cold wind hit them. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it had started to snow heavily.

They watched the fierce clashing of metal against metal and listened to the dreadful cries of injured soldiers. Both sides proved to be forces that deserved recognition as they struggled to find an advantage against each other. However, it was apparent that Seigaku lacked the stamina to last an endurance battle based on how they were reacting to waves upon waves of ice attacks and the chilly weather. Bow paladins chased the sword paladins around the field while snipers tried to pick them off. Thunder mages were only adding to the already loud chaos that was occurring as warriors worked on paving a way for Seigaku to get through.

"It looks like Warrior Momoshiro and Cat Laguz Kikumaru have found their way to Ice Sage Oshitari and Sniper Mukahi," Yanagi mentioned and the other two turned their attention to their battle. For a sniper, Mukahi was extremely acrobatic and was able to fire shots in crazy aerial positions. His skill in the air surpassed the cat laguz, who struggled to jump high enough to get a good swipe on him. However, there was only so long that he could remain airborne or at a distance away before Kikumaru pounced and pinned him to the ground.

The ice attacks that Momoshiro was being subjected to were incredibly powerful and blasted him quite a distance. Sanada observed him trying to get to his feet with fierce determination that reminded him of his own as Oshitari cooly approached, a glowing light blue book open in his hand. Mukahi had managed to escape from his capture and managed to put a significant wound in Kikumaru's leg, forcing him to change back into a human.

"They're finished," Kirihara announced with a wicked grin on his face.

"No they're not," Yanagi said as a large beam of light appeared above them and their wounds started vanishing. "Bishop Oishi was hidden in the back where we were not watching."

The tides had turned and Momoshiro charged with renewed vigor at an exhausted Mukahi. He was attempting to buy some time for Kikumaru to be able to transform again and he had succeeded. Oshitari was simply not fast enough to counterattack a cat with lightning fast reflexes and was taken down.

"Looks like Fuji had a much easier opponent," Yanagi commented when he looked at the group on the left and saw that Swordmaster Jirou had collapsed and Fuji on his horse stood by his body without barely a scratch. Fuji had his eyes partially closed, but in more of a content look than Yanagi's way of closing his eyes.

"He had the advantage of a horse whereas Jirou did not," Sanada noted. "As for the middle…"

Hero Shishido had engaged Pirate Kaidou and a thunder sage way towards the back of Seigaku's army in a savage battle. He had the benefit of having Bishop Ootori on hand, able to heal his wounds with magic, and to send light magic attacks against Kaidou as well. Their plan was to take down on fighter at a time, so the thunder sage was left alone. He attempted to attack Shishido, but had a tough time landing a strong hit because of Shishido's incredible speed.

"A thunder mage?" Kirihara asked curiously. "Is he that last unknown fighter?"

"A thunder sage is correct," Yanagi said, eyes widening slightly. "His attacks are at a different level than mages. In fact, he could rival my own powers, but he is not using them to his full potential."

"Something wrong, Yanagi?" Sanada asked, noticing that Yanagi's eyes had shifted from their normal position.

"It's… nothing," Yanagi said distantly. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Oi Kabaji! Take on that berserker that's approaching!" King Atobe commanded and everyone turned their attention to how Kawamura used the confusion of Oshitari and Mukahi losing to slip through the armies and almost reach the back line of Hyotei's army.

"Lord Tezuka's moving now too!" Kirihara exclaimed, pointing in the distance where a stoic bow paladin confidently headed towards the entrance, knocking down a few Hyotei soldiers that were blocking his path. Atobe reared his horse and pulled out his sword before charging to meet Tezuka when he made it into a clear area near the left group.

Kabaji, a very large warrior, was a fitting match for the crazed Berserker Kawamura, as they went at each other with brute strength, showcasing the immense of power they possessed. The resounding sounds that their weapons made against each other was deafening with each person putting in all of their effort. However, they tired out at the exact same time, collapsing to the ground near the wall.

Meanwhile, Atobe and Tezuka were locked in a battle unlike one that Sanada had ever seen. The way that Atobe moved his sword made it hard for the eye to follow and the clang of it against Tezuka's armor echoed for quite a distance amidst all of the other noise. The way that Tezuka fired arrow after arrow while maneuvering his horse away from harm, many also hitting Atobe's armor with a resonating sound, was equally as impressive. Sanada felt his fists clench and his blood boil in aggravation - what he wouldn't give to meet them on the battlefield and show them that he was better than the both of them when it came to fighting. His pride would not let him live it down until the days he would send them into the depths of utter defeat.

"Sage Yanagi," Kirihara started. "King Atobe has only been going for Lord Tezuka's left arm."

"What an acute observation Kirihara!" Yanagi said as he took a closer look at Atobe's movements. "Indeed, he is definitely going for that area either by trying to get it with his sword or moving in a way that forces Lord Tezuka to have to keep firing arrows at him, wearing out his shooting arm."

"What a dirty trick," Sanada scoffed. "His Insight must have told him that there was something wrong with his arm."

"More specifically, his elbow," Yanagi said after further observation. "Atobe knows he has to win even if it's not going to be honorable in the end. He knows that neither army is going to get anywhere now and it's up to him to defend the pride of his country."

"Not enough Tezuka!" came Atobe's jeering voice as he managed to slice Tezuka's forearm, causing blood to spill onto the snow. In one fluid motion, he got around Tezuka and sent his blade crashing into Tezuka's shoulder armor, shattering most of it on one side. "Be awed by my prowess!"

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka said as an arrow found its way into Atobe's side, causing him to momentarily move away to remove it while attempting to dodge more shots. "Your arrogance will be the end of you."

"Unless your left arm goes first! My Insight never fails!"

A fierce cry erupted from Tezuka as he clutched his left elbow and fell off of his horse, sending a slight shiver down Sanada's spine as he watched. Atobe started to retreat with an arrogant smirk, but he was shot in the back a minute later, wincing as he felt the arrow penetrate him deeply.

"That's the incredible determination of Lord Tezuka…" Sanada heard Laguz King Sengoku say in awe.

"Hmm, look how surprised King Atobe is," the conceited voice of Falcoknight Mizuki remarked.

"That is the strength that we will have to find a way to deal with soon," said one of the Rokkaku members and the others nodded.

"Brother! Be safe!" Fuji Yuuta called out where the Hyotei soldiers had started attacking more fiercely after they heard that their king had been injured deeply. The sword paladin heard the plea and looked up at the wall where he gave him a small, pleasant smile before fending off his new attackers.

"To quote General Sanada, this is ridiculous," Kirihara said as Atobe jumped off of his horse and ripped the arrow out of his body with an intensely possessed stare before laughing loudly. The two rulers went at it again, moving more swiftly and aggressively than Sanada thought was possible, Atobe challenging Tezuka to a long endurance battle, but met with great resistance. Each side knew that giving up was not an option, but there could only be one winner...

Tezuka staggered and Atobe landed a blow, sending him up into the air and crashing into the hard, frozen ground. There was a tentative pause to see if Tezuka would miraculously get up again, but his fingers released his bow as he became still. Atobe took a knee to regain his breath as everyone on the wall erupted into cheers and celebration since their king was able to achieve victory. He stood up and waved with a smile before grabbing Tezuka's right arm and raising it up in acknowledgement of his power, signaling a stalemate to their battle.

An eruption of lightning occurred out of nowhere, completely blinding everyone for a few seconds. When their visions were restored, everyone found themselves stunned and confused at what happened.

"What the-"

"Over there."

Sanada immediately looked to where Yanagi was pointing below them and saw that a young swordmaster had appeared out of nowhere and put Swordmaster Hiyoshi into a battle for his life. If Sanada had thought Atobe's blade work was extremely remarkable, then this swordmaster's skills were unquestionably on par with that. Amazingly, Hiyoshi was able to hold his own and match him blow for blow. However, they knew that Echizen would find himself the victor in the end when they saw that Hiyoshi's movements were becoming more forced. Echizen found a way to knock him to the ground and pressed his sword lightly into Hiyoshi's throat, causing a trickle of blood to come out.

"Enough!" King Atobe ordered when he regained his senses from his tough battle and approached them. "Back away from my fighter."

"After you listen to our terms," Echizen replied cooly back as he nodded off into the distance and Atobe turned around to see that the thunder sage was approaching the area. "Or else I kill him."

"You dare order the king?" Atobe said, his voice laced with mirth at his impudence.

"King Atobe, let me die. It was my loss!"

"Quiet Hiyoshi. I am sure their terms will be reasonable."

"We ask for safe passage through your country as we head towards Rokkaku and Rikkai as well as safe passage on the journey home," a deep voice explained, pushing up his opaque, thick-framed glasses. His robes were a stormy gray color with yellow trimming and they seemed to ripple menacingly in the wind.

"What do I get in return?" Atobe said, casually brushing the hair out of his eyes as he looked the sage, trying to read him.

"Our promise that we will not harm anyone in your country from this point on unless you choose to engage us."

"Hmm… interesting. Do you really want to march to your doom that badly? Rikkaidai's strength cannot be matched easily - they will make sure to send you home wishing that you had never even thought of challenging them," Oshitari said as he approached the area, wiping the blood from a large cut on his arm. "Not to mention that your ruler is extremely injured…"

"We have a mission. We intend to go through with it to its end," Tezuka spoke up as he made his way towards them with an arm around Oishi. "And we will not lose."

"Ha ha ha!" Atobe said, laughing wildly at their absurd willpower. "Well, I can accept those terms since it means you will no longer bother me and my people. Just don't come back and say we didn't warn you… although you might stand a hint of a chance with this prodigal sword master of yours."

"Are you afraid that they might attack you for letting us get through?" Fuji asked politely as Echizen removed his sword and headed back towards the group.

"Not at all. They would understand that I made my choice for my people and not to indirectly spite them. Now I order you to retreat at once so that I may start cleaning up this mess."

"Of course King Atobe," the thunder sage said respectfully, looking up at the wall and scanning all of the witnesses that stood there. His gaze fell upon Yanagi's for an extended duration, completely unreadable because of his glasses, before he retreated with the rest of Seigaku, leaving behind the aftermath of a hard-fought battle.

"This is so lame," Shishido said, throwing his sword into the snow angrily. "We could have beaten them if we had more time."

"Shishido, we were fairly equal," Ootori explained kindly. "I'm glad that there will be no more unnecessary bloodshed."

"I can't believe that stupid cat was faster than me," Mukahi whined as twirled an arrow around absentmindedly.

"I was completely beaten! That sword paladin was so cool!" Jirou exclaimed and everyone slapped their foreheads.

"Well, what do we do now, King Atobe?" Oshitari asked smoothly as he put his book away in a pouch and Atobe sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair in thought. Oshitari walked up to him and squeezed his other hand with an encouraging smile and Atobe nodded back.

"Kabaji?"

"Usu?"

"Make sure everyone is helping out with cleaning up, getting the injured to the healers, and taking care of the fallen. I need to talk to the people."

"Usu."

"Oh and Hiyoshi."

"What is it, King Atobe?"

"Do not worry about failure. It was a surprise attack and you fought well," Atobe reassured before turning to face the entrance whose doors had been opened and civilians were gathered around in shock of the field stained with crimson snow and soldiers helping each other to where they needed to go. He motioned for them to be silent and gave them an impassive nod before he spoke in a loud, proud voice.

"Hyotei! Indeed we have lost many of our beloved people today as we strived to hold off an attack. I deeply regret that I, along with my strongest fighters, were unable to do more to bring things in our favor. However, I am still your king, and I vow that nothing will ever stop me from continuing to bring Hyotei to even greater realms of glory and power. We have always shined as a country and we will continue to do so even in temporary defeat! Long live Hyotei!"

At once, all of the residents on the wall and in the entrance erupted into loud cheers as King Atobe and his followers entered the city and proceeded to the castle. The people from the other countries nodded to each other in farewell before climbing down from the wall and retreating to their respective inns with the crowd.

"Let us make haste," Yanagi said as he quickly led them through the surge of people with Sanada and Kirihara directly behind him. "We cannot afford to linger longer than necessary…" A lot of time had passed by since the beginning of the battle - it was now partway through evening and the sun was sinking fast.

Sanada's large size, partly due to his armor, made it fairly easy for them to make their way through the masses and they were mostly ignored because the citizens had more important things than to pay attention to then a strange group of people. When they arrived in the room, they started hurriedly packing their things into their bags. Yanagi handed them each their Rewarp Staff and said they should return to his room in the castle.

"Everyone ready?" Yanagi asked and they nodded, holding their staves out in one hand and their bag in the other. "Then on the count of three. One… two… three!"

Darkness obscured Sanada's vision once more as he thought of Yanagi's bedroom with its massive bookcases, arm chairs, and Yukimura's painting of the magical elements. Within seconds, the darkness lifted to the comforting, familiar surroundings of home and he let out a sigh of relief.

"We're home!" Kirihara exclaimed as he set his staff down carefully on the bed and dropped his bag on the floor. "Should we tell Lord Yukimura?"

"No need to, Kirihara," Yanagi replied as he shrugged off his cape and put it on the hook next to his bed as Sanada started to light the candles and the fireplace. "I can simply anger the general and it should summon him quite easily."

Before Sanada could respond, the door was opened and Lord Yukimura and Captain Yagyuu appeared.

"That works too…" Yanagi said as Lord Yukimura smiled in relief at the safe arrival of three of his closest followers.

"Welcome home everybody," he greeted warmly. "We were on our way back from evening practice and saw light coming out from under your door. Please tell me that you have brought home good news."

A deafening silence occurred as they all looked downcast and uncomfortable and a look of concern crossed the faces of both Yukimura and Yagyuu.

"Hyotei lost," Sanada said bluntly. "It was a struggle for both sides to get the advantage over each other, but in the end, Seigaku were able to break through their defenses and cause King Atobe to surrender to their terms. However, Lord Tezuka is extremely injured and will most likely not be participating in the battle against Rikkai."

"What were the terms?" Yagyuu asked with a frown. "And it's a good thing to hear that they are without their lord. Hopefully that gives us more of an advantage."

"The terms were safe passage through Hyotei to engage Rokkaku and us in a fight," Yanagi stated as he put a comforting hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "It confirms that their aim is definitely not to seize land or to destroy other countries' armies."

"Then what is their ultimate goal?" Yukimura asked.

"To reclaim their former glory is my best assumption. They want to prove their might to the continent after many years of other countries labeling them as 'weak' and not really recognizing them."

"But other countries are not trying to prove themselves," Kirihara pointed out.

"They probably feel recognized in the things they want to be recognized in," Yanagi said thoughtfully. "Seigaku is one of the more militaristic countries - they used to be quite powerful in the past. And with this new change of leadership, they regained the confidence and guidance needed to start heading towards their goals."

"How are the troops doing?" Sanada asked, curious to see how far they had come without him in command.

"Fine, General Sanada," Yagyuu said swiftly. "We told them to expect the worse - that Seigaku would defeat Hyotei and then take us on. The troops that we have gathered here have been performing with a remarkable sense of pride and discipline. They are truly ready to fight for their country."

"Captain Yagyuu makes quite the commander of the army," Yukimura praised and Yagyuu turned a little pink. "He did everything you asked and perhaps a little bit more."

"Lord Yukimura, I am not worthy of such a compliment."

"Nonsense. You're always surprising me," Yukimura said with a kind smile before reverting to a more serious expression. "Tomorrow morning, we will make the announcement of Hyotei's defeat to the army and I will personally deliver it myself. After my words, General Sanada, you will take the wyvern riders for training. Captain Yagyuu will have his Lance Knights, Jackal will take the generals, and Marui will work with the halberdiers."

"Understood, my lord."

"Take a thorough assessment of how your units are doing and note their specific strengths and weaknesses. Let's keep everyone separated for the next few days."

"What shall I be doing during this time?" Yanagi inquired.

"First, we shall pick a location to engage Seigaku and determine how much time that leaves us to get ready. I do not want them to be near the castle. Then we will be looking at how we should divide the army in a few days when we have a more accurate idea of what will be best."

"That is a very good idea, Lord Yukimura."

"Perhaps it would be wise to dismiss for the night?" Yagyuu suggested. "It is late and we should be in our best possible form tomorrow morning. There will be a break in the afternoon where we can further discuss what has happened."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Kirihara agreed. "You guys are probably tired from all of the battle preparations and stressed from waiting on our return."

"Hold on a moment…" Sanada spoke up and they all turned their attention to him. "I think Yanagi needs to explain something to us."

"Whatever do you mean, General Sanada?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Sanada said with a menacing undertone. "The thunder sage?"

"There's nothing to discuss," Yanagi said indifferently. "He's a powerful thunder sage and Seigaku was possibly waiting to use him when the opponents were stronger."

"Well… now that General Sanada's mentioned it," Kirihara started slowly. "It did seem that you and him shared a bit of a… significant glance? Even though we couldn't see either of your eyes, it was just this feeling."

"What do you have to say, Yanagi?" Yukimura asked calmly, scanning him over as Yanagi issued a sigh.

"General Sanada is correct," Yanagi admitted reluctantly. "There is a bit more to this thunder sage, but I want to request that I do not discuss this with you until the fall of Rokkaku. There is much that I need to think about and I do not want to trouble you until the time is right."

"We do not keep secrets from each other," Sanada growled, annoyed at Yanagi's response, but Yukimura held an arm out to stop him from advancing.

"I trust Yanagi's choice. There is a deep reasoning behind it, I'm sure, so I have no choice but to leave him be."

"I thank you greatly."

"That's that then. Have a good night everyone. Kirihara, will you be staying in the castle tonight or going back to Marui's?"

"Going back so they know that I'm safe. And I can tell them your plans for tomorrow..."

Sanada stormed out without any response, pushing past Yagyuu who was partially in the doorway. He headed down the hall and threw open the door to his room, which was devoid of light except for the moonlight shining in from his window. Sanada started removing his armor carelessly in frustration, letting it drop to the floor in a messy heap.

A soft knock on his open door caught his attention and he turned to see that it was Lord Yukimura, who looked troubled.

"What is it, Lord Yukimura?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Never been better."

"Stop it, Sanada," Yukimura commanded as he crossed the threshold and started lighting the candles in the room. "You're upset."

"Fine. I am. And I have every reason to be," Sanada said, throwing off the last bit of his armor against the wall, feeling satisfied with the loud clang that it made.

"Yanagi knows this is not the right time to talk about it," Yukimura reasoned. "And I trust that."

"You always trust him over me. In everything."

"Is that how you feel, Sanada?" Yukimura asked seriously as he watched Sanada pace over to the window to stare out of it. "That I don't trust you with anything important."

"… Yes."

"So my life isn't important to you."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Sanada, I am the ruler of my country. I have to decide what is best for them, and if Yanagi says he needs time to sort out his thoughts on this thunder sage, then so be it," Yukimura explained. "But you are the only one that I completely trust my life to. You have been with me every step of the way and there isn't a day that passes where I don't value that."

"Lord Yukimura…"

"I trust you to lead my army to victory. Yes, Yanagi is essential in making this work, and you need to trust him in that aspect, but he is not the commander. You are. Strategy is one thing - pushing them towards physical perfection and raising morale are two other things. Do not forget that."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now come over here, Sanada," Yukimura said softly as he blew out the match that he had lit the candles with. Sanada nodded, turning from the window and walking over so that he stood within a foot in front of him. Before he could react, he felt Yukimura's arms slide around him and embrace him in a loving hug. "I owed you a proper hug from when you left for you Hyotei."

Sanada did the same - carefully putting his arms around Yukimura and holding him tightly back. He felt a lot calmer from moments earlier and he only had Yukimura to thank for it.

"I'm glad to be home with you," he said sincerely as they held on for another minute before he released Yukimura so that they could go to bed and get ready for the next morning and the start of another chapter.


	33. Part 3  Ch 1  A Reason to Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. **Not very descriptive T here.**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so after NaNo came the Hetalia Secret Santa fix… Well, that ended on Dec. 24th with 24,600 (I know, I didn't realize I had that much going on on my computer and my writing journal). Well, with that many words, I was pretty much burned out x.x Mentally burned out, very unmotivated… school holiday breaks are nice, but four weeks of mostly free time meant that I wasn't being as productive as I needed to be. Well, now the ball is finally finally FINALLY (*fist clench*) starting to roll again on sub. teaching and I have my planning hour and lunch again to write in quiet. And I write during their tests and homework too if they're a good class.

Anyway, here is the opening chapter of Part 3! Da da duuuuun! With this one, I offer fun facts…

#1 - The document was created July 21 with the guard scene to just before entering the armory.

#2 - Written in chunks, the chapter was finished early/mid October and edited for errors many times with the final edit on November 1.

#3 - Remained untouched for the entirety of NaNo because it was complete. Remained untouched for December 'cause of the Hetalia project and untouched during the recovery period.

#4 - January 22nd/23rd?. Chapter was deemed not long enough and a bit shallow in parts (and might I note again, this was way after I considered fully complete?) Additional material was added to give it some more depth. With one added scene, the word count went over that of the next two chapters, but provides a much greater balance.

#5 - Today is January 26. That's 6 months and 5 days from the start. Why am I such a crazy perfectionist?

So, no other chapter has messed up stats like this one. Although Part 3 - Chapter 5 is a bit crazy in its own way, but we'll get to that when the time comes.

Niou's mother is back in full force! I love her - she's tough but so loving. Entrance gate guard is introduced here - he's pro. It's also the chapter that all of you Niou fans have all been waiting for! Last section is the reason for the higher rating… and your the awesomeness of Platinum! And some Three Demons fun XD Please enjoy and review! I appreciate every bit of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Intersecting Vows - Chapter 1 - A Reason to Fight<strong>

"Niou Masaharu! Get out of bed!" his mother yelled at him and he sighed into the pillow his face was pressing down into.

"Bud I dun wanna…"

"It is almost noon!" she pointed out and Niou covered his ears in response. There was a bit of silence before his mother unexpectedly hit him over the head with a pillow, causing him to yelp in alarm.

"Mother!" he said, flipping over angrily as he rubbed his head. "Why? It's the weekend and you said I could have the day off!"

"Now Masaharu!"

"Fine!" he said, throwing off his sheets and attempting to march out of his room, but failing to when his mother blocked the doorway with her body. "What?"

"Get dressed first," she ordered coldly and he took a step back.

"Mother, what's the point if I'm just going to the kitchen for lunch?" he said, crossing his arms. He was really annoyed and a bit confused that his mother was being so aggressive to him, especially when he didn't cause any trouble for a few days.

"Don't argue. Just put on your normal outdoor clothes and then you can eat," she said and Niou raised an eyebrow as he reached for his pants.

"Even if I have no plans at all to go outside to practice archery?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he reached for his pants and his mother shook her head before walking out of the room.

Aggravated, he started throwing on his clothes in a hurry and trying to shake off his weariness. He wanted to get to the kitchen as soon possible to figure out what on earth was wrong with his mother. Once he was set, he ran out of his room to find his mother sitting at the dining room table, sipping a cup of tea nonchalantly. Niou felt his blood boil at the sight.

"Food will be warmed up in a few minutes," she said before he could speak. and he grumbled as he sat down at the table. "Is there something wrong?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you that," he retorted and she kicked him under the table. "Ow! And where are my siblings?"

"They're in their rooms and they've already eaten. I told them that I wanted to speak to you alone."

Niou froze - stunned at what his mother said. He wasn't aware that he did anything that would warrant any kind of lecture from his mother and he felt some nervousness start to fill his body. It was a foreign feeling to him - normally he knew when or what his mother was going to be mad at him.

"Err, okay. Shoot," he said, calming down and giving her a really curious expression.

"Masaharu, I think that you need to do what your heart really wants you to do," she said, picking up her tea again and drinking from it.

"Excuse me, mother?"

"Please, don't try to hide things from me. I'm your mother - I know when you're lying."

"No, seriously, what are you talking about?" Niou asked genuinely, hoping that she would see that he wasn't really sure what was going on. He did consider taking the screws out of the hinges to his sister's door last night in retaliation for a prank though and wondered if his mother somehow knew what he was up to.

"Yagyuu."

"Ah. Him. Didn't think about that."

"Honey, you miss him. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah? So what if I do?" Niou asked, leaning back in his chair and using his knees under the table to keep himself balanced. "It's not like my limitless love for him is going to cause him to not participate in the battle or something."

"Yes, I know that," she said sadly, setting down her tea cup gently.

"So… why are we even talking about this?" he continued, folding his hands behind his head as he looked at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want me to be blunt?"

"Go ahead. No one is stopping you."

"Because you're dreadfully miserable," she stated and Niou heaved a sigh, wishing that his mood wasn't as easily read by his mother. "It's not like you, and honestly, your lack of action is pissing me off."

"Mother!" he said, directing his attention towards her, irritated at her revelation.

"Get it together and go see him."

"No. That's a stupid idea."

"Why?"

Niou gaped at her and inwardly cursed at how stubborn his mother was. She was partially to blame for why he was stubborn himself, but when they got into arguments, she was the one that usually won the fight.

"Well, I don't know…" Niou said, flabbergasted at how he was going to argue back. "They're training and I'm not part of the army."

"You're still allowed in the grounds and they have to eat and sleep sometime."

"What about General Sanada? He wouldn't be too happy with me distracting his precious Silver Knight."

"Do you really think that Yagyuu would let him kill you?" his mother asked as she stood up to get the pot of soup hanging over the fire. "If he does, then at least you'll know that Yagyuu never truly loved you."

"This isn't the time for jokes!"

"Good point," his mother acknowledged as she set the pot down on some folded towels. "So stop kidding yourself, get your act together, and go with him to the battle."

"Hold on… what?" Niou said as he set his chair back upright with a thud. "Go to the battle? You want me to fight?"

"Yes, I know you're not going to be happy by just seeing him. And Lord Yukimura isn't going to allow you to visit him from time to time at your leisure. So that would be your only option."

"Mother… you know how I feel about battles and war…"

"Mmmhmm, yes I do," she said, ladling soup in a large bowl before bringing it to him. "But you're not going to sit here and mope at home until Yagyuu comes back. Your miserableness is causing the plants in the house to decay."

"How do you get over thinking that battle and war are pointless?" Niou said, affronted at his mother's metaphor. "And I'm not being that depressive! Er, I think. No one else in the house has noticed."

"You probably won't get over those beliefs, but you have to focus on something else that supports those beliefs. And no, they haven't noticed, but I see through everything you do."

"Well, what should I focus on then?"

"Do you love your country?"

"Not in an obsessive way."

"But enough to not want any harm to come by?"

"Of course."

"So you would want the battle to end quickly?"

"Obviously."

"Do you think that is Lord Yukimura's aim?"

"I have no doubt about that. He doesn't seem like he likes fighting for no reason."

"Do you love Yagyuu?"

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"Do you want to make sure that Yagyuu is going to be okay?"

"I know he's tough, but yes, I worry. A lot."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they stopped to contemplate what to say next. Niou started eating his soup, trying to figure out what his mother was getting at. Then the answer struck him hard and he knew at that moment that his mother had won.

"… Damn it…"

"Know what you need to do?"

"Unfortunately," he said, slurping the soup loudly from his spoon. "Do you think I can pull it off?"

"As long as you make sure Lord Yukimura knows that you support his beliefs and that you are there to serve that with your skills as an archer. You don't actually have to join the military to be a part of this. All that matters is that you share the same goals."

"Mother, what would I do without you?" Niou said with a small smile as she stood up, walked around, and kneeled down to give him warm hug.

"I'm not sure, but I know that I'd have a few more years left on my life if you weren't around," she teased and Niou struggled out of her grasp. "But you know that I wouldn't trade any of you away for anything," she said, gently running her hand through his hair.

"Not even… that jerkass who left you because of us?" Niou gritted through his teeth and clenching his spoon. "I know… you still love…"

"Shhh, Masaharu, don't worry about me," she said holding him tightly again and he set down his spoon to hold her back, pressing his head against her neck as he fought back a tear that was threatening to well up in the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's in the past, dear," she said as she held on for a few more seconds and then let him go. "You and your siblings bring me so much joy. Why would I want to change that?"

"Thanks, mother. Even if we do give you a hard time," Niou said, turning back to his soup and finishing it up with a delighted smirk on his face. "Well, I'll finish eating and then head out."

"I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner then," she said with a smile, patting his head before heading towards the water basin to start cleaning the dishes.

"… Wait, what am I doing tonight?" Niou inquired, confused. She rolled her eyes and tossed a loaf of bread onto the table.

"Moron. What makes you think you'll be going home tonight when you haven't seen Yagyuu in weeks?"

"Mother! Don't embarrass me like that!" Niou huffed, shooting up out of his chair and taking his loaf of bread with him as he stormed to his room.

"Just don't keep him up too late, dear!" she yelled after him cheerfully before he threw his door shut with a loud smack.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Niou said, walking up to the guard by entrance to the castle grounds. The double doors were open in the day to let troops and citizens in and out easily. "I need to speak with Lord Yukimura."<p>

"The lord is not seeing any visitors as he is busy getting ready for battle," he replied curtly.

"It's important!" Niou said, slightly irritated, but the guard appeared to be unaffected. "I need to get into the grounds and find him."

"I'm sorry, but his orders are absolute. No visitors."

"Can I see Captain Yagyuu then? I know him."

"Everyone in the town knows him in some way or another. I cannot let you pass."

Niou sighed angrily and marched off, taking a look at the castle wall with a calculative glance. He spied a few trees that were temptingly close and shot a glance back at the guard who still did not move.

"If you try climbing the wall, a magical enchantment will alert the guards on the other side," the guard called out and Niou cursed under his breath.

He had two choices: He would return home and remain there for however long it took Rikkai's army to depart, defeat Seigaku, and come home or he would beat the guard and accomplish what he had set out to do. The guard seemed like a less painful option.

He looked over at the armored guard and the fairly wide entrance and felt confident that he would get past him with his speed. He took a deep breath, said a quick prayer, and walked casually back towards the guard, breaking off at a run when he deemed he was in the right position. Just a few more steps and he would clear the first obstacle.

Out of nowhere, the stick part of a lance hit him square in the chest and he doubled over. A fist came down hard on his head and caused him to see several stars before hands grabbed him and threw him quite a distance onto the hard, stone path. Niou sat up, completely dazed, and saw that the guard was back at his post like nothing had happened at all.

"Like I said. No visitors allowed," he said cooly and Niou felt his anger skyrocket.

"I will beat you, you stupid guard!" he yelled from his spot on the ground. "Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"What is all the commotion going on?" a gentle, higher voice called out and Niou immediately knew that the person he had been seeking had just appeared behind the wall. "I was just taking a stroll and heard some yelling."

"My lord?" replied the guard. "It's just some ruffian who is demanding to meet with you."

"Oh?" he said interestedly as he walked out in front of the entrance, flanked by his two advisors. "Is this who you were referring to?"

"He tried to get past me. I taught him that he was not going to win."

"You did well, soldier," Sanada complimented before turning his attention on Niou. "Wait… I recognize him."

"He is Niou Masaharu," Yanagi said. "The winner of our archery tournament."

"Yeah," Niou said as he gingerly stood up. "It's me."

"Let him in," Yukimura said to the guard and he stepped aside with a respectful nod. "I am interested in hearing what he has to talk to me about for... particular reasons."

"Yes, my lord."

Niou walked in, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue at the guard as he passed him. Yukimura greeted him with a warm smile and Yanagi and Sanada nodded at him respectfully.

"Would you like to talk with me as I finish my stroll?" Yukimura invited and Niou looked at the other two with unsureness.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your time with your advisors," Niou said politely. "Especially when they have their hands tied with training and can rarely see you."

"My conversation with them can wait," Yukimura said, turning to the other two. "Allow me to take a walk with Niou for no longer than half an hour and then I will meet you two by the armory."

"Of course, Lord Yukimura," Yanagi replied. "Coming, General Sanada?"

"Yes I am," Sanada answered, giving Niou a cold, hard stare before departing with the stage.

"Wow, I ticked him off already and we've only just met for the second time," Niou said when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"He… doesn't take kindly to people who try to break in," Yukimura said with a small smile. "It's not very respectful to someone that believes in honor and discipline as much as he does. He'll come around so I wouldn't worry about it."

"It wasn't my fault that your guard refused to let me in the normal way," Niou said, slightly incensed and Yukimura chuckled. "You find this amusing, don't you?"

"Certainly. Amidst all of this seriousness and intensity, we can still have something humorous come our way," Yukimura pointed out. "It's refreshing to me at least. That aside, may I ask for your reasons that you sought an audience with me?"

"It's…um…" Niou said, feeling the words vanish before he could get them out. He suddenly felt nervous about how he was going to come off to Yukimura.

"You're fine," Yukimura said comfortingly as he waved to a group of passing soldiers. "I am open to hear anything you have to say."

"I… I wish to fight," Niou said lamely and Yukimura turned towards him in astonishment.

"You want to join the army?" Yukimura asked slowly, making sure he heard him right and Niou shook his head.

"No, I don't want to be enlisted, but I do want to fight."

"Does this have anything to do with Captain Yagyuu?" Yukimura asked and Niou looked away in embarrassment and said yes. "Tell me why."

"You already know, don't you?" Niou inquired and Yukimura gave him a small shrug.

"I simply know that you two have confessed your love for each other based on how happy my Silver Knight was upon his return to the castle that night. And that you haven't seen him since because he hasn't gone on any patrols through town due to the demands of his new duties and later the change in the training schedule."

"You are correct, my lord."

"I cannot let you fight simply if you miss him. I cannot afford for him to be distracted on the battlefield," Yukimura explained seriously and Niou felt his heart pound anxiously. "Give me a reason why I should decide otherwise."

"… It's true that I miss him," Niou started, wishing he had a bow or an arrow to fidget with as he tried to avoid Yukimura's analyzing gaze. "But I admire how he is willing to sacrifice himself for his country even if he does not like the concepts of battle or war. I… wish to protect him from harm so that he can continue serving you and I know that my strength will find a way to aid your cause."

"Do you like battles and wars, Niou?"

"No, I do not. If I am able to help in the slightest to make it end faster so that people don't end up being unnecessarily hurt, then allow me to do so."

"Fair enough," Yukimura accepted, extending a hand towards a rather shocked Niou. "I will speak with my strategist and see if we can alter the line-up to fit you in with his group."

"Really?" Niou said, seizing his hand quickly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I thought you were going to reject me…"

"That was not my intention from the start," Yukimura admitted and Niou suddenly felt that he was toyed with. "I needed to hear from your mouth that you were going to help the country and simply not just Yagyuu. I share your same beliefs - I do not like unnecessary bloodshed and I prefer diplomacy as my way of settling disputes. However, we have no choice in the matter and our country has reigned supreme in the field of militaristic power for many years."

"Do you believe this will be settled quickly then, my lord?" Niou asked, releasing his hand as they started heading towards the armory.

"I have no doubt. We will not be defeated while I am the ruler," Yukimura said in a deadly tone and Niou felt a shiver pass through his body that was much colder than the wintry grounds they were currently walking in.

"You are truly remarkable," Niou said and Yukimura turned to look at him. "And so are your closest followers. Yagyuu has said nothing but praise for all of you."

"A gentleman through and through," Yukimura said with a warm smile. "Tell me, besides archery, do you possess any other fighting skills?"

"Actually, I do. Now. I…"

"Oh, Captain Yagyuu has taught you lancework?" Yukimura hypothesized and Niou's eyes widened in surprise. "That works out well actually. It will make Sage Yanagi's job easier in determining what sections will accompany the Lance Knights."

"Lord Yukimura!" a deep, bass voice called out and Niou noticed it was Sanada and Yanagi waiting next to the armory as promised.

"Hello General Sanada," Yukimura answered back as they approached. "Did you really wait out here in the cold for me?"

"No, we were inside for a bit before we came out again," Sanada said.

"I had to force him inside."

"Yanagi!"

"Oh my," Yukimura said, laughing softly as Sanada's face turned quite red and Yanagi gave him a knowing smirk. "Well, I am glad that you had a chance to warm up a little before we resume training."

"What was your conversation about?" Sanada asked and Niou felt a vile creature rise within him and threaten to find its way out.

"I shall keep the finer details private, but I do want to share that Niou, our master archer, will be joining us in the fight."

"Excuse me?"

"I had a feeling you would be reluctant to this idea, commander," Yukimura said as he opened the door to the armory, deserted of other soldiers, and walked in. "He will not be a leader of a group since he has not been through all of our strategy meetings. However, I do want him with Captain Yagyuu on the front lines and that he will only follow the commands of you two and Yagyuu."

"Did he request to protect Yagyuu?" Yanagi asked knowingly and Yukimura nodded. "And I can assume that he has learned to become proficient with a lance during the same time that Yagyuu learned archery?"

"Yes, you are correct," Yukimura confirmed and Niou found himself amazed at how Yanagi was able to pull facts together so effortlessly.

"He has been learning archery for him?" Sanada questioned irritably. "How did I not know about this?"

"I knew because he told me," Yanagi said. "He told me to keep his archery endeavors a secret from last summer although he didn't start training with Niou until after the tournament. Lord Yukimura deduced that Niou was the teacher on his own."

"Well, I guess it couldn't be helped," Sanada said with a sigh. "At least it gives him the advantage of being able to attack at a very long range now. Is there anything that Captain Yagyuu cannot do?"

"Beat you in a spar practice, General Sanada," Yukimura replied with an endearing smile. "So, will you accept Niou into the group?"

"I have no choice but to do so," Sanada answered with great reluctance, glaring at Niou who decided to return the challenge.

"I can assure you that he will uphold his duty and fight to end this battle quickly like we want to," Yukimura announced and Niou nodded. "Yanagi, let's adjust some of the sections in Yagyuu's group, Sanada, he will join us for training starting today so we can get him up to par. Is this okay with you, Niou?"

"Yes, it is," Niou agreed. "Thank you for understanding, Lord Yukimura."

"Are we forgetting something, my lord?" Yanagi spoke up and Yukimura looked at him quizzically. "Perhaps we should alert Captain Yagyuu to what has just happened?"

"I cannot believe I overlooked that," Yukimura said with a sigh. "Yes, please send someone to summon him to the armory. He should be towards the northern part of the eastern grounds right now."

"It's okay, my lord," Sanada reassured as he picked up his axe from a holder on the wall. "You're very busy. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thank you, General Sanada," Yukimura said kindly back. "Please wait here Niou. Yagyuu will be here in several minutes, but we three have to go back to training."

"Certainly, Lord Yukimura."

"I'm sure he will be delighted to see you again," Yukimura said before walking closer and leaning towards his ear. "Even though he's very good at hiding it, I can tell he's really been missing you," Yukimura whispered before straightening up and walking out with the other two, leaving Niou in stunned silence.

As he shook himself out of his daze, he felt the anticipation of seeing Yagyuu again for the first time for a few weeks start to build up. He suddenly started fidgeting with his hair and straightening his clothes out of nervousness. Time went by in an agonizingly slow way, but his patience was eventually rewarded when the door opened and Niou looked to see a man with light-brown hair, glasses, silver armor, and black clothes look inside curiously. He froze in surprise when he saw Niou, who grinned back cheerfully.

"Hey!"

"Niou?" Yagyuu said, stepping in and shutting the door to keep out the icy wind. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, in the flesh," Niou said brightly as Yagyuu walked closer. "Surprised you, didn't I?"

"Completely," Yagyuu admitted. "… How did you get past the guard?" he added suspiciously, eyeing him over for signs of injury and only saw that his clothes were slightly dirtied in an area from the stone path.

"I don't see you for a few weeks and instead of a 'I'm so happy to see you', I get interrogated for possibly trespassing?" Niou said, throwing his hands up in the air in mock exasperation. "I got lucky - Lord Yukimura and his advisors happened to pass by within a few minutes of me trying to negotiate my way in."

"Somehow your negotiation skills included you being thrown to the ground?" Yagyuu pressed on, smiling a little bit as Niou rolled his eyes irritably. "What am I going to do with you, Niou?"

"Give me a hug. That's what you're going to do," Niou mumbled as he put his arms around Yagyuu, leaning the side of his face against his neck, and breathing in his scent. "That guard is not a human. I swear it." He felt Yagyuu squeeze him back firmly and he sighed happily.

"Niou… I really missed you," Yagyuu said sincerely as he released him enough to be able to kiss him on the lips.

"Yeah, I know, Lord Yukimura told me," Niou said, which caused Yagyuu to look slightly panicked. "Relax! It's not obvious to anyone else that you miss me. Now kiss me again."

"Demanding, aren't you?" Yagyuu noted, but nonetheless obliged, and gave him another loving kiss. "Now tell me why you are here other than you missed me."

"Told Lord Yukimura I wanted to join in the fight," Niou revealed nonchalantly. "Really, I do hate the thought of fighting and being involved in the military, but you know… I want to be there with you and do my part to protect you and the others so that we can get back to our regular lives."

"Niou…"

"I'm a bit selfish, I know," Niou continued quickly before Yagyuu could say any more. "Thinking about you above the others. But you're my world, Yagyuu. I don't want it blown apart if you somehow get hurt and I'm sitting at home doing nothing but worrying."

"I don't know… what to say," Yagyuu stuttered at Niou's heartwarming revelation.

"Just saying that you love me is all I want," Niou answered before kissing him heartily. Yagyuu managed to get out the words 'I love you' between multiple sets of kisses as well as a content 'umph' when Niou pushed him against the wall and pressed his body against his. He felt his raw passion wanting to spiral out of control and he wondered if Yagyuu would be up to it.

Before he could exact any further movements, a knock on the door startled the both of them and they broke apart, panting heavily.

"Umm… yes?" Yagyuu called out as he straightened up and tried to pretend that he wasn't doing anything that would be considered unprofessional.

"Captain Yagyuu, I am heavily advising you to be at the northern part of the eastern grounds within the next five minutes," Yanagi said through the door smoothly. "Lest you want General Sanada to make a rather awkward inquiry to your unusual tardiness to confirm what suspicions he may have already formulated with Lord Yukimura's help."

"I'm coming right now, Sage Yanagi," Yagyuu said and Niou saw that he had become very flustered and his face was quite pink as a result. "Where does Niou need to go?"

"With you," he answered. "Lord Yukimura is also there and will fit him into general training."

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Thanks for your thoughtfulness."

"Always, Yagyuu."

"Damn…" Niou said as he grinned guiltily. "I was just thinking seducing you in an armory was going to be a rather hot experience."

"Niou…" Yagyuu said, shaking his head. "It wasn't an appropriate time anyway so I'm glad we were stopped before it go too far."

"All of this waiting is just going to make me even greedier," Niou stated as he skipped to the door and opened it, letting the chilly wintry air come in. As Yagyuu walked out, he pressed a sneaky kiss on the side of Niou's face, much to his surprise.

"I never said that that was a bad thing," Yagyuu revealed in a way that was free of emotion, but nonetheless caused Niou's heart to start pounding rapidly - Yagyuu was really a secretly conniving bastard underneath that gentlemanly exterior. "Now go get your bow from where you stashed it outside and I'll see you on the grounds for some training."

"Yes sir!" Niou saluted as he took off at a run towards the entrance of the castle grounds, grinning madly as he left. He knew that he needed to hurry to get back before Sanada would be angry with him despite it being his first day. There was no need be granted a death wish before he was able to spend some much needed quality time with Yagyuu.

* * *

><p>"Man, I am so unbelievably sore!"<p>

"It is your first day of training. You also joined at quite a brutal time."

"I think your commander hates me."

"He'll warm up to you eventually if you give him the chance."

Niou issued a disbelieving scoff as he followed Yagyuu to his room, looking at all of the artwork on the wall with mild interest. When they arrived in the next hallway, Yagyuu paused at the first door on their right and unlocked it, holding it open for Niou to walk in.

Setting his lance against the wall, he picked up a candle from the desk and walked out into the hall to light it from the already lit candelabra next to his door. He proceeded to light the candles in his room as Niou looked around at his surroundings.

"The fire in your fireplace is already lit," Niou commented, walking over to warm up his hands.

"The servants here do a wonderful job of taking care of us," Yagyuu said as he set his candle back down on his desk and moved over to the side of his window where he started discarding his armor. Once he was finished, he went back to grab his lance and put it in the holder on the wall next to his bow.

"Your room is very neat and organized."

"I don't think I could have it any other way."

"That makes me wonder how you'll take to my room," Niou said with a laugh, moving a bit closer to the fire. "It's not super messy, but it's not all pristine either."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Yagyuu said with a smile. "Pardon me, but I do need to have a few words with General Sanada before he retires for the night. And there is a chance that Sage Yanagi will also want to talk."

"It will be fine. I can wait."

"Please make yourself comfortable in my absence," Yagyuu said before leaving and closing the door softly.

Niou gave himself another moment in front of the fire to warm up and to look at the artwork hanging above the mantelpiece before walking around the room to examine Yagyuu's awards and medals on one of the walls. He found himself grinning brightly at how it appeared that Yagyuu had obtained every single form of recognition from the military school and several others for his service to the army.

Yawning, his attention shifted towards the comfortable looking bed with its hunter green sheets and slightly lighter green pillows. Everything on the bed looked too immaculate to have ever been slept in and he wondered how long Yagyuu spent on making his bed every morning.

'_Or maybe he doesn't sleep?'_ Niou thought sardonically to himself as he found himself wishing to test if the bed felt as comfortable as it looked. '_Well, he did say to make myself comfortable…'_

Giving in, he removed his boots and and pulled the covers down before slipping in. Immediately, his body sank slightly into the bed, but in the most luxurious way and he found himself completely in love with how the soft the sheets and pillows were. He could have stay in that bed forever if he could, but it wasn't actually his…

Then an incredible idea struck him - an incredibly awesome yet provocative idea. He jumped out of the bed and hastened to remove all of his clothing, letting his dark slate blue shirt, black undershirt, ivory pants, gloves, and his belt fall to the floor in a messy heap. Niou frowned, knowing that Yagyuu would not approve of the mess and would be distracted by that instead of the main attraction. Groaning, he folded them as quickly as possible before pushing his clothing under the bed.

After he was done, he climbed back into the bed and savored all of the softness surrounding his now exposed skin with a satisfied smirk. As he laid there, he wondered how much time he had left before Yagyuu would return to a hopefully pleasant surprise. A devilish grin formed on his lips as newer ideas started formulating in his mind.

He removed his underwear quickly and moved over to the side to toss it under his bed. Then he moved back to the center and adjusted the pillows so that he could be laying in a propped up position. Laughing softly, he pulled the covers very low on his body and arranged another part of them to reveal most of his legs and his entire upper body. In fact, there wasn't hardly anything covered up except for an area that was becoming aroused with each passing minute.

Niou put his arms behind his head and stared at the artwork above the fireplace, lost in excited thought and trying to bring his expression back to neutral. He tried to focus on how quickly the day had progressed and how much he was in disbelief that Yukimura actually accepted him in without more of a test than he had gone through. He would admit that he was terrified of having to go home to his mother and letting her know that he failed in his quest when it was her that gave him the push to stop moping around the house when he wasn't practicing and go do something about it.

'_But now she'll be all over me because I'm 'reunited with my one true love' as she calls him,'_ Niou noted, grimacing at the image of her overly joyous expression and potential doting to follow. '_There is no winning when it comes to my mother.'_ However, he preferred the second scenario to the first and knew that being right by Yagyuu's side was where he belonged even if it meant participating in something he did not approve of.

The door finally opened and Yagyuu strode in, immediately freezing on the spot when he saw the state that Niou was in. Niou nonchalantly shifted his attention from the artwork he had been absentmindedly staring at to Yagyuu whose eyes had widened considerably.

"Well hey there."

"Niou?"

"Mmmhmm?"

Yagyuu shut the door behind him and walked over tentatively to examine Niou who just politely stared at him.

"Are you… completely naked?"

"Why don't you find out?" Niou invited, stretching his arms back and making sure he arched his back a little as he did so, causing the covers to shift slightly.

"I think when I said to make yourself comfortable, I didn't think you would strip down and take over my bed," Yagyuu said, taking off his glasses and putting them on his desk. "There is a thing such as common courtesy you know."

"There is also something called desire and it's been burning since our little taste of adventure earlier in the armory," Niou countered with an enticing look as Yagyuu removed his shirt and folded it neatly onto a chair.

"I believe I heard you say you were sore from training," Yagyuu stated as he approached the bed and gave Niou a cold, reprimanding stare.

"I can't be too sore to make love to you," Niou answered back, slightly nervous at Yagyuu's suddenly serious expression.

Before he could react, Yagyuu climbed onto the bed and quickly on top of him, pressing him hard into the bed in a smoldering kiss that left Niou gasping for air when they finally broke apart.

"You do incite some pretty intense reactions from me," Yagyuu noted, running a hand down Niou's torso tantalizingly and then finally under the covers. "And you are indeed completely naked."

"I like your soft bed," Niou admitted, biting down a gasp when Yagyuu closed his hand around what lay underneath. "A… lot… and your pillows."

Yagyuu responded with passionate kisses along Niou's neck, savoring the taste of his skin with delight. Niou's hands fumbled with trying to remove Yagyuu's pants, but he was able to get them off after a minute of hazy focus.

"Alright, let me show you a good time," Niou announced, attempting to sit up, but Yagyuu pushed him back down.

"You're in my bed," Yagyuu reminded him. "You'll have to go by my rules."

"Please. I exist to break rules that I don't particularly care for."

"I hope you don't regret what you have just gotten yourself into…"

Sometime later, after they had wrestled each other for dominance in a tangle of sheets, and after Yagyuu had relinquished his control to Niou, they partook in the ultimate action of love with full vigor and affection. Following the climatic build of ardent pleasure and much wanted release, sheer exhaustion overcame the both of them and they collapsed, breathing heavily while trying to regain their composure. Niou could still feel the searing kisses and blazing hot touches all over his body and he was sure Yagyuu felt the same.

"I would have never thought you would have a dominant bone in your body…"

"I wanted to give you a run for your money. I figured you would enjoy the challenge. And find it to be quite the turn-on."

"It definitely was, but I'm glad you succumbed to me in the end."

"Being on the submissive end is more natural and enjoyable for me. However, please reign in your thrusts a little bit so that I'm not completely sore in the morning."

Niou laughed and stroked Yagyuu's face fondly and he smiled endearingly back.

"Were you expecting such an impulsive, rebellious, and uncontrollable idiot when you fell in love with me?"

"Absolutely not," Yagyuu admitted, laughing as he took one of Niou's hands and kissed it softly. "But I love everything about you - flaws and all."

Niou's insides felt as though they burst with happiness when he heard Yagyuu express how much he loved him. He pulled Yagyuu closer so that he was resting his head on Niou's chest and then wrapped an arm around him before using his other arm to pull the covers over their bodies.

"Good night Niou," Yagyuu hummed, his smooth, tenor voice reverberating inside Niou's chest.

"… I have a question. Before you fall asleep."

"What is it?"

"Are these walls soundproof?"

"We'll know in the morning when we see General Sanada."

"… Damn it."

"I'll see if I can get a few soldiers to dig you a grave."

"But I want to spend more time in your soft, comfortable bed. Which is even more enjoyable when you're in it with me. And how come I'm the only one dying?"

"Go to sleep."

"Fine," Niou teased, closing his eyes after he took one last look at Yagyuu who was already partway off to sleep. He looked more and more handsome every time Niou observed him. "Sweet dreams Yagyuu and I'll see you in the morning."


	34. Part 3  Ch 2  Just Cause

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **This chapter is T for semi-descriptive adult concepts.**

**Author's Note: **Kirihara is feeling very miserable and just wants to be left alone. The final straw is snapped and a confrontation of feelings goes down between Kirihara and the man of his affections. *points at rating above* There's your fair warning - nothing very detailed just like the Platinum Pair chapter from Part 2.

Also some meddling and humor present. What else would you expect from them? :) *steals one of Yanagi's pillows* Shh... he has plenty of pillows. :D

Currently I am editing all of the chapters of Part 3 slooooooowly (they're so long omg) and writing Part 4 Chapter 1 (which is about halfway done). Got some small transition scenes to take care of in Part 3 as well that I skipped writing. Then some time-mapping to get the rest of Part 4 logically organized. Yup - that is where I am. BUSY.

Please enjoy - reviews are very much appreciated ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 2 - Just Cause<strong>

"Wake up Kirihara!" an irritated voice yelled at him and he groaned loudly. "You're going to be late for training!"

"I don't want to go!" he hoarsely shouted back, pulling the covers over his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it!"

"Lord Yukimura is going to kill you!"

"I wouldn't mind if he did!"

Silence.

"Jackal, pick him up and carry him. I'd rather him be killed not on my couch."

Without a moment for Kirihara to react, the covers were yanked off of his body and he was forced into his coat by two pairs of hands. The grogginess did not help him at all fight off the two mercenaries, and when he came more fully into his senses, he was already slung over Jackal's back and out of the door.

"Put me down!" Kirihara demanded, kicking his legs, trying to annoy Jackal enough for his request to be granted.

"No, you are a part of the army and you can't miss it."

"I quit then!"

"What's gotten into you?" Marui asked, puzzled by Kirihara's behavior. "I mean, you've almost had a complete change of heart within a day. Did something happen?"

"No," Kirihara said stiffly, feeling his energy drain and giving up. He didn't sleep well and now he had to conserve his energy to survive the rest of the day that he had originally intended not to deal with. "I just uh… wanted some extra sleep. You know, we've been training very hard."

"It's very true," Jackal said, yawning softly. "I would like some more rest too, but it can't be helped. The day we will potentially depart looms ominously ahead."

"We all just have to try our hardest every day and roll with the punches," Marui said wisely. "Got to keep looking forward to the day when this is over and everything goes back to being generally peaceful."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Thanks for looking out for me."

"Sure thing, kid. Just remember to thank Jackal for actually carrying you to the castle."

"Thanks Jackal."

"Of course, we're practically family now so we have to support each other."

"Spoken like a true caretaker."

"Shut up Marui!"

* * *

><p>Kirihara was miserable. Absolutely positively miserable.<p>

After his unwanted wakeup call and then having been manhandled by his two housemates, he knew that the day did not bode well. It wasn't helped by the fact that it was the coldest day of winter yet and that they were being attacked repeatedly by relentless gales of icy wind.

Because of the large number of troops in the capital, they all could not run laps around the castle at the same time. It was Yanagi's idea to have running courses through the forest, up and down the cliff, along the river, and around the town. This morning, Kirihara's section ended up on the purposely winding trek through town, which was Lord Yukimura's personal favorite because it cleared the roads for the citizens quite effectively.

'_At least it wasn't the river course,'_ Kirihara thought dryly as he scanned for any potential hazards. '_Going across the river is slow and incredibly cold.' _Luckily, his section was also near the back so they didn't have to plow through the foot of snow that the front of the group had to.

Once the soldiers had finished running, they all converged on the eastern grounds for basics practice led by General Sanada, who stood on top of the cliff and shouted his orders for everyone to follow. While this was going on, section leaders would go around and critique technique and give advice for improvement. Each exercise had many repetitions and it was incredibly strenuous when they had to do one over again for not meeting a collective standard.

After the exhausting warm-up, they got divided into two separate armies, which was vastly different every single day, to do a mock battle. Yanagi decided what each scenario was (rout all enemies, seize the base, escape the battle, etc.) and gave the section leaders half an hour to strategize before starting. The sections not participating would observe or do section training before departing midway through the battle to start making lunch for the others since the servants would never be able to handle all of them.

Kirihara was on the Red Army's side today and they had a mission to rout out the entire Black Army before they were routed themselves. For the sake of not exhausting the healers or supplies, three hits on someone's armor was considered a kill, and if you were killed, you were to stay put until everything was over. Being killed meant rediscovering how frigid it was since all of the adrenaline would drain out of your system and you couldn't do anything to warm yourself back up except for putting your body as close together as possible. The honor system for all of these mock battles was heavily enforced and people knew better than to test to see if they could get away with anything.

The Red Army was placed on the outskirts of the forest while the Black Army was led inside it though it was unknown as to how far they were in it. After some deliberation with the commander of their army for the day with the section leaders, they determined that their speed and stealth would be more advantageous if they charged in right away in small groups.

As grumpy and dejected as he was earlier, he couldn't help but to feel dangerously excited as he dashed into the forest, darting behind trees and large rocks, actively seeking his adversaries with the other members of his group. He knew that they had no chance of touching him in his element and he wore a sinisterly gleeful smile as he took out one after another without hardly a fight.

When it was over, the Red Army being victorious with about a quarter of their troops left, they were ordered to gather to hear observations of their performance. General Sanada and Lord Yukimura took turns sharing their thoughts about the army they oversaw as Yanagi took down notes to adjust his data later.

Both armies' performances today were actually considered satisfactory and they were praised for understanding how to use the forest to their advantage and noticing that they were sorted by certain attributes. The Red Army was scolded though for losing so many troops despite winning and were reminded firmly to make sure that they were protected from behind in a situation where the other army could easily get out of the forest and chase them.

The moment they were dismissed, they had to resist the urge to charge towards the castle or military school and storm in for food even though they could smell the delicious scent wafting through the air as they got closer. At least they didn't have to wait long - a few of the sections invented a method of providing food that was efficient and the rest adopted it immediately to protect their lives from hungry, worn-out soldiers.

Part of the army was put in the military school's dining hall and various classrooms and the other soldiers were spread around the castle's entrance hall and first floor hallways. Like everything else, they all rotated location periodically to uphold their belief of fairness because it kept morale running high, which kept the higher-ups happier. It was a huge task to take care of as many troops as they had, but it was accomplishable because of the Three Demons, the combined efforts of the soldiers, and the cooperation of the townspeople.

* * *

><p>Kirihara sighed from his spot on the top step of the main staircase, turning the sandwich over in his hands idly. Now that the morning was over, all of the reasons why he did not want to go to training came back in full force. He tried to focus on something else, looking around at the chattering soldiers below him or trying to lose himself by staring at a flickering candle, but he found his efforts were of little avail.<p>

He was initially angry weeks ago when Yanagi informed him that he would not be a leader, but be a frontline support for one of them. He felt outcasted from the group that he had identified himself with since the day after he was captured, but Yanagi reassured him that that was not the case. Kirihara was reminded that Lord Yukimura has the final say, and what he decides on is what he feels would make the whole mission as successful as it possible could be. Kirihara was able to force himself to get over it as the days went on, especially when Yanagi said he was going to try to get him in his group. He would still get to have a major part in fighting and he would be able to protect the one that he loved.

Then, a few days ago, Yanagi took him aside and ended up bearing some bad news, which greatly upset him. Lord Yukimura had not only decided that he wouldn't be with Yanagi, but he would be moved further back to keep him out of danger, and more importantly, out of the stronger enemies' hands. He was enraged, but he attempted to not show it, and accepted Yanagi's words with a solemn, discouraged nod. Yanagi said it was because he was such an exemplary fighter that they wanted to protect him. Kirihara didn't see the point in keeping something that is apparently very good at bay.

To add further injury, he was still dealing with his growing affections for Yanagi, but he found himself suddenly doubting if Yanagi was ever going to return them. Since their return from Hyotei, they rarely spent any time together, and Yanagi seemed as if he was very distant with him when they did talk. At first, Kirihara thought it was because he was preoccupied with all that was going on, but then he saw a completely different side of him when he was talking with Captain Yagyuu. It was the charming, humorous side that Yanagi showed more and more when Kirihara studied with him or had tea with him, but shown to Yagyuu much more often and strongly.

It didn't make any sense how he could still be like that with Yagyuu, but not with him. Kirihara ended up clenching his sandwich in frustration, ignoring the fact that he was going to be starving later because of it. He angrily ruffled his hair with his free hand as he tried to take a few calming breaths.

'_I mean, they're exceptionally close friends,'_ Kirihara told himself, peering around to make sure people weren't noticing how weirdly he was acting. '_But I've always suspected that Yanagi's had feelings for him in the past, but now it appears that he has never fully let go…'_ The enigma of a sage just made Kirihara's head hurt more than he thought it was possible.

Familiar voices drifted down the hall and Kirihara leaned back to see that Yanagi, Yagyuu, Jackal, and Yukimura had just came out of a room and were finishing up their conversations. Kirihara saw Yagyuu and Jackal laugh at something Yukimura said and Yanagi flashed them a charming smile. He nudged Yagyuu and then walked close to whisper in Yagyuu's ear, causing him to laugh again, but also blush, which the other two found entertaining.

That was unfortunately the final straw for Kirihara who jolted up, threw down the remains of his sandwich, and marched over angrily. Jackal was the first to see Kirihara coming, but wasn't able to say anything before Kirihara seized Yanagi by the front of his robes and pulled him down to his level.

"This isn't fair, Sage Yanagi!" Kirihara yelled as the other three looked on, frozen in confusion. "I've accepted the fact that I can't be a leader, but I am upset that I keep getting pushed further and further away from the group. What did I do wrong? I am one of your best fighters and yet you treat me like I'm lower than all of you! And you claim it's for my protection! What happens if I don't want to be protected?"

"Kirihara, you did nothing wrong…" Yanagi said, putting a hand on Kirihara's and trying to loosen his grip. "You're just worn out."

"Kirihara, why don't we talk about this in a private room?" Jackal suggested carefully to make sure he wouldn't further incense Kirihara.

"Stop messing with me!" Kirihara continued lividly, keeping his hold on Yanagi and shaking him hard. "Ever since we've returned, you've been avoiding me… finding excuses to do other things..."

"I'm not avoiding you. We're busy…"

"Even when you talk to me! You don't respond with any kind of interest like you used to! Why do you have to distance yourself from me if it's not because you don't want me as part of the group anymore?"

"Kirihara!"

"Oh wait, it's because you still love Captain Yagyuu!" Kirihara finally said with a menacingly sarcastic tone. "Mr. Perfect Gentleman with his godly looks and wonderful, personable nature. He's everything you want and I'm not that to you!"

"Kirihara, please calm down!" Yukimura said gently, but Kirihara resolutely ignored him.

"You let your guard down around him. You still laugh around him. You find comfort and support with him," Kirihara explained so quickly that even he couldn't comprehend where everything was coming from. "You say you are really close friends, but there's still a part of you that wants more. And even if he's with Niou now, you still haven't gotten over it and I can't deal with this anymore!" Kirihara exclaimed, tears starting to form. He wiped them away vehemently and took a breath to steady himself. "All this time, I thought that maybe you loved me in return…"

"Stop, let me explain…"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" Kirihara said in an irate outburst, throwing him to the floor, but Jackal managed to catch him before his head made contact with the ground. "All I know is that I am desperately in love someone who refuses to make room in his heart for someone else who isn't as perfect! I can't ever be that person that you know you want, but you've never given me the chance!"

"What is going on here?" a voice thundered and Kirihara knew that it was General Sanada that had just came out of the room. "Jackal, why is Yanagi on the ground?"

It was then that it occurred to Kirihara that his behavior was completely out of line and that everything he had wanted to keep bottled up came out in a flood of emotional turmoil for more than just Yanagi to hear. He took one look at the scene, noticing all of the shocked or confused looks on their faces, before fleeing down the hall to get to the staircase to his room.

When he finally made it, he threw himself onto his bed after he had kicked the door shut. He grabbed the nearest pillow and completely broke down, hot tears rapidly soaking into the fabric. If there was something that would further solidify why he was not put in a responsible position, then he had just done it.

'_At least I have a good excuse to never show my face here again,'_ Kirihara thought sardonically to himself as he tried to collect himself. '_But I don't have anywhere to go… and I don't want to say goodbye…'_

"Kirihara Akaya," a soft voice called out and Kirihara didn't have to look up to know exactly who had came in.

"Go away."

"Don't tell your teacher what to do."

"I'm quitting as his student."

Yanagi sighed audibly and shut the door. Kirihara could hear his footsteps head towards him, and a few moments later, the bed sank with his added weight.

"Then give me back my pillows."

"Take them!" Kirihara hollered, taking the one he had and throwing it Yanagi as hard as he could. "And these are yours too!" The remaining ones on his bed were quickly shoved his direction. "Now go away!"

"I cannot carry these all by myself," Yanagi said simply and Kirihara angrily grabbed some of the pillows in his arms and charged out of the door. He had to wait in the hall for Yanagi to come out with the rest and his blankets, unlock his door, and open it before Kirihara could go in and throw everything haphazardly on his bed.

"There! Happy?" Kirihara asked, still crying, and Yanagi shook his head, setting his down and crossing his arms.

"No, I'm not," Yanagi said seriously and suddenly Kirihara felt very ashamed of how rude he was being to someone who had really looked up to. "You did not give me a chance to explain anything and I want you to hear me out before you do anything else."

"Yes, Sage Yanagi," Kirihara mumbled, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'm sorry… Even though… Even though things are the way that they are, you've still have done a lot for me and I shouldn't treat you this way."

"Kirihara…" Yanagi started, sitting down as well and putting his arms around him. "I'm the one who is the most sorry."

"Huh? What?"

"I'm sorry that I distanced myself from you," Yanagi said, tightening his hold on Kirihara in a comforting way. "The truth is, I thought that it would make it easier on you to be away from me on the battlefield if you didn't think that I cared for you in the way that you thought I did. Now I know that I was wrong."

"You mean… it wasn't because you hated me?" Kirihara asked incredulously, burying his face into Yanagi's shoulder. "For real?"

"Not at all. And you're right, I was completely smitten by Yagyuu for the longest time," Yanagi revealed, now massaging Kirihara's back gently. "I thought he was exactly who I wanted and that the person I was going to be with would be very similar to him. That is until I met you."

Kirihara was stunned speechless. Everything that he had been wishing Yanagi would say to him was happening at such an unexpected time.

"'Why didn't I say anything sooner' is what you would have asked me on a normal day." Yanagi continued, a little of his humor back in his voice. "Because even a great sage like myself can have moments of uncertainty. I wasn't sure if my feelings were the way that they were because I was fascinated by you or actually falling more in love with you by the day."

"How about when you did know?"

"Then I was scared that you didn't feel the same way. And I didn't want to have my heart broken again like it was."

Kirihara pulled away from him to look into his now open eyes. He saw pain and regret - sorrow and emptiness from the depths of his rich, brown eyes. Before his mind could stop him, he reached out and traced a finger under each eye softly. He didn't know why he did that - he just knew it was the right thing to do.

"You have beautiful eyes, Sage Yanagi. But they are filled with sadness and they shouldn't be."

"Kirihara…" Yanagi started hesitantly.

"I can't believe we were both scared," Kirihara noted and Yanagi smiled weakly. "Lord Yukimura probably knew the entire time. He picks up on emotions well."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Sage Yanagi, you just made me the happiest person in the world by finally telling me how you feel!" Kirihara said brightly, flashing him a smile to see if he could cheer him up. "Will you let me make you the other happiest person in the world?"

"… Is this what… Am I who you really want?"

"More than anything. I love you."

Yanagi leaned over and passionately kissed him and Kirihara felt as though his heart had caught on fire. Every fiber of his being seemed to have melted and rendered him powerless to contribute the same physical actions back to Yanagi.

"I hope you understand what you've gotten yourself into," Yanagi said as he lowered Kirihara's body onto the bed and promptly climbed on top of him. "I can be a bit aggressive when it comes to… pleasing someone."

"It's exactly what I want," Kirihara said breathlessly as Yanagi started kissing his neck after using his fingers to pull his collar down. "But… do we have time?"

"There is still half an hour left of lunch," Yanagi mentioned, actively searching for a highly sensitive spot with his moist mouth. "I am sure that I will make quick work of you."

"No fair! You'll figure out all of my-" Kirihara gasped as Yanagi sucked on a tender spot under his chin. Desire raged through his veins as Yanagi continued exploring and as he constantly revisited spots that he figured out where his weak points. His shirt and vest were removed by their combined efforts to give Yanagi more to discover.

"Yanagi…" Kirihara panted, desperately clinging onto the back of Yanagi's head. "More… I want more…"

"A little greedy, are we?" Yanagi observed as he circled his fingers around both of Kirihara's hardened nipples. He deliberately placed his body between Kirihara's legs, which Kirihara rubbed up against when he inadvertently arched his back in response to Yanagi's expert technique using only his hands.

"You're teasing me!"

"I would do nothing of the sort."

Kirihara suddenly came to the realization that Yanagi was still fully clothed and that that problem needed to be remedied immediately. He reached up and undid the fastening of his cloak, letting it slide down his back and onto the bed. Then there was the pale teal sash around his waist, his black long-sleeved shirt with gold trim, and a shirt underneath.

"You have too many layers!" Kirihara stated impatiently. His body was already craving contact with Yanagi's again, but his desire to see Yanagi's bare body was a bit greater.

"The best things happen to those who wait," Yanagi teased, deftly removing all of his clothes, and the speed shocked Kirihara. "But we don't have that luxury of time today, do we?"

Yanagi's body was thin, but developed, and his skin was a light tan that looked so appealing to Kirihara. His bones were prominent, but not nearly as much as his own. Everything looked smooth and flawless and Kirihara wondered how it would feel to press his skin against Yanagi's while they were locked in passionate kisses.

Kirihara made the move to kiss Yanagi on the lips to fulfill his curiosity, making sure to press his body into Yanagi's as he did so. When they made contact, the butterflies fluttering around his system went into a wild frenzy. The taste of pleasantly light tea lingered on his lips when they broke apart - a flavor that Kirihara was quite fond of.

They were only apart for a split second before they both came back together, this time with Yanagi's tongue entering Kirihara's mouth, lovingly caressing his own. His heart was pounding rapidly both in excitement and apprehension as they kissed heartily without much of a break.

"Something wrong, Kirihara?" Yanagi asked, moving down to smother his neck in tender kisses.

"Uh, I'm just a bit nervous because I've… never really shown affection before," Kirihara revealed, moaning slightly when Yanagi gave a sensitive part of his neck a soft bite. "And I've never seen this kind of affection…"

"Don't worry at all," Yanagi reassured as he continued on, not leaving even an inch of skin untouched by his lips, and Kirihara felt more and more hot by the second. "The learning part is thrilling. Trust your instincts… what do they tell you to do?"

"Remove the rest of your clothing," Kirihara said confidently and Yanagi couldn't help but to chuckle at the bluntness of his statement. "Because I just want more and more of you against me."

"And inside of you," he said, obliging Kirihara's request. He removed the surrounding material around his legs before he slid his pants and underwear off and Kirihara's eyes widened.

"… That is supposed to fit inside me?" Kirihara asked incredulously as Yanagi slid his hands under his waistband. The simple motion was too much, causing him to tremor in pleasure and to move in a way that would let Yanagi touch him where he wanted it most.

"You seem a bit addled."

"Not enough… I want more of you..."

"You have such a dual personality," Yanagi commented as he helped Kirihara get his own pants off, which was more difficult than it should have been because Kirihara was very impatient. Once he was fully naked, Yanagi's hand wrapped around him and started a rapid, stroking motion.

"Uhhh, don't stop…"

"To answer your question, yes it will fit. However, it will be painful at first no matter how prepared you are."

"Doesn't… matter… anymore…"

Yanagi gestured to Kirihara that he wanted to be touched that same way and he moved quickly to indulge him. A content sigh escaped Yanagi's lips and he felt beyond elated that he was able to get Yanagi to finally relinquish some of his inner feelings. Something in the back of his mind said he wanted to use his mouth instead and he took the chance before he would hesitate.

Yanagi sighed again, this time more audibly and heavier. Kirihara kept going, making sure to cover every spot so that Yanagi would feel the optimal amount of pleasure. He longed for contact with his body again, but he knew that he couldn't keep being selfish and taking everything for himself.

"We're running of time," Kirihara stated, pulling away and falling onto his back. "Please Yanagi… I want all of you, right now before we have to go."

"And I want to give all of myself to you as well," Yanagi whispered in his ear as he moved into position. "My body, my soul, my heart… it's all yours. Now relax or you'll regret this."

Kirihara nodded, trusting that Yanagi would make sure that the experience would be as incredible as possible. He put his arms around him and clutched him tightly as he was being prepared. He felt as if his mind had entered a whole different world as arousal took over, sending waves upon waves of euphoria crashing throughout his body. When Yanagi finally became one with him, he let out a sharp hiss from all of the initial pain and bit his lip, but that lessened quickly when all of what he was feeling multiplied, effectively masking the pain.

He couldn't do anything besides hold onto Yanagi as his pleasure intensified. He was unable to control his body and unable to think clearly, but he knew he needed to make eye contact with his new lover. As he found his beautiful brown eyes with his own emerald ones, he stared at him in wordless rapture accentuated only by loud moans and indications of wanting more.

Then it was over in one tumultuous wave of ecstasy accompanied by several turbulent surges that left Kirihara feeling wholeheartedly satisfied and spent. Yanagi eased out of him and laid down on the bed, smiling brightly at the ceiling, and partially closing his eyes once again.

"Holy… Sanada's axe…"

"You're right. That is quite a holy object, but did you really have to bring him up right now?"

"How about Holy Lord Yukimura's garden?"

"Much better," Yanagi said, chuckling as Kirihara nestled against him. "I'm only teasing… I enjoyed both phrases very much."

"… I don't think I can get up…"

"That's a problem. Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I'm really sore. But that's not the real reason."

"Then what is?"

"I'm too happy to get up," Kirihara said as he kissed the center of Yanagi's chest. "I feel a sense of completion that I've longed to have. And loved… truly loved and that means so much to me…"

"Well, then let us stay here a while," Yanagi said, pulling the covers over both of their bodies as Kirihara jolted up in surprise.

"No! We can't! Training!" Kirihara exclaimed and Yanagi yanked him back down. "We're going to be killed if we're late! Well… you won't, but I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" He tried to sit back up, but Yanagi had already put his arms around him and held him captive.

"Kirihara, there's a blizzard going on outside right now," Yanagi pointed out and Kirihara turned towards the window where he could only see a blur of white snow flurries and nothing else. "Lord Yukimura will postpone training because the conditions are too treacherous."

"No, he won't! He'll call us weak if we're afraid to go outside in a snowstorm!"

There was a knock on the door and Kirihara froze in fear.

"Who is it?" Yanagi inquired, smiling.

"Lord Yukimura."

"Come on in, my lord."

Kirihara frantically got back under the covers and tried to look like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Except that wasn't going to work at all because their clothes were everywhere on the bed and on the floor.

"Training is pushed back until after dinner," he announced, smiling gently at them. "As much as I want to train, I'd rather the troops not get frostbitten or unnecessarily weakened by this awful weather."

Kirihara sighed, sinking back into the bed as they both laughed.

"Everything is taken care of, I presume?" Yukimura inquired and Yanagi nodded. "He threw quite the tantrum so I'm glad you were able to put an end to it quickly."

"Only because you kind of stuck your head into it, my lord."

"Huh? What?" Kirihara asked, very confused and Yanagi silenced him with one finger.

"My apologies, I couldn't help it," Yukimura said with a guilty shrug. "On one hand, I had a troubled sage who was too insecure about his feelings to confess once he accepted that his one true love was right in front of him. On the other, I had a temperamental thief-turned-assassin who really didn't know how to tell him without feeling embarrassed. I thought I needed to put an end to this disastrous cycle."

They both cringed at Yukimura's very acute observation of their behavior and Yukimura flashed them a devilish smile.

"Kirihara, I knew you would be incensed if I moved you further away from him on the battlefield, so I did that on purpose. Then the opportune moment came when you were eating today, and so I told Yanagi something that would embarrass Yagyuu and he passed it on just after I made my joke. One heated explosion and dramatic confrontation later and you're both happily laying in bed. Meddling in other peoples' affairs is one of my specialties."

"If your ego gets any larger, Atobe might get jealous," Yanagi pointed out as Kirihara snuggled back closer to him. "But thank you, my lord. You're always looking out for me."

"Just like you do for me," Yukimura said warmly, heading back towards the door. "Enjoy the time off with each other. I won't accept any excuses later because you might be tired or sore."

"Lord Yukimura?"

"What is it Kirihara?"

"Am I back on the front lines with Yanagi?"

"Yes. I was never going to move you in the first place."

"Then everything is perfect," Kirihara said with a relieved and content smile. "Thank you for everything."

"Of course, see you in a few hours," Yukimura said with a small smile in return before leaving. "Have a pleasant rest." He closed the door softly and Kirihara paused for a second before speaking.

"He is very happy for us."

"That is very true, Kirihara."

"But he looks a little… sad still."

"As happy as he is that he succeeded in manipulating us to finally confront each other, he's envious inside," Yanagi said with a sigh. "But do not worry about him right now because he will be just fine. Just sleep well knowing that you had just had an incredible experience with me."

"Mmm… you're right," Kirihara said, closing his eyes. "Wake me in an hour or two? I need to rinse off before dinner."

"I will have to rinse off more than you," Yanagi said, prodding him gently, and Kirihara tried to remain motionless to show that he wasn't affected by his teasing. "You're going to drool on me again."

"… Now I wonder if I really love you…"

"Don't deny it. And I love you too."


	35. Part 3  Ch 3  Coastal Skirmish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **We have two couples together now. And you all probably know that there will be more, but when and how are the questions. *mouth sealed shut* Hang in there with me and with them! I do hope that all that will be introduced and developed and tied together will be well worth the wait!

Writing update since last month: Part 3 DONE! (Editing left though). Part 4 - If I add the completed chapters and where each incomplete chapter is... then I'll say 7/10 chapters done (typing quite a few and editing is left though). THE END IS IN SIGHT! With all forms of luck, I'll have this written and typed by the end of the month. Then I'll edit as quickly as possible so I can get it formatted to be sent to the NaNo publishers before the deadline (which is June I think?). AHHHHHHH!

Anyways, this chapter is.. Training. Training. Training. The getting ready for battle mentality XD I can't say much about this chapter without giving it away so just know that it's got some drama, action, emotions, friendship, and humor all swirled together. The reviews last chapter made me smile - loved how some of the funnier lines were pointed out and hearing how happy you were that Yanagi and Kirihara were brought together. Yes, Lord Yukimura is a puppet master of them all XD And Yanagi's pillows!

Please enjoy and review :) I appreciate all of them greatly ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 3 - Coastal Skirmish<strong>

_Rokkaku, a medium-sized country in the northern part of the continent, is bordered by both Rikkaidai to the west and Hyotei to the east. Their citizens were a fun-loving bunch that enjoyed all activities involving the beach and the ocean. They loved to sail leisurely between the mainland and to the small island directly northeast to go fishing or to collect tropical fruit. They have a variety of different fighter types there, but their strongest are definitely their water mages and sword-wielding myrmidons._

* * *

><p>"Watch your left side when you take a swing," Yukimura warned as he tapped Marui with his sword there. "You just left me enough time to lightly touch you. Imagine if I was actually trying to injure you."<p>

"Sorry Lord Yukimura!"

"Make sure that you are conscious of being on the defensive when you need to be," he continued, stepping aside to dodge a predictable blow. "Always attacking will tire you out if you are against a strong opponent."

"Yes Lord Yukimura!"

"And now we begin."

He allowed Marui to come at him full force and parried all of his blows easily. As they weaved their way around each other, he could see how much Marui had grown in stamina and determination. He was still as cocky as ever, but he really worked hard to be as good as he was and Yukimura admired that.

Yukimura noticed that a little hint of frustration was showing in Marui's eyes as he failed to come close to hitting him. He only had a few more minutes before Jackal was going to join him, and Yukimura knew his pride needed to find success. The slightest of openings happened, and Marui took that chance to nick him on his chin before he was slashed across the forearm by Yukimura's blade.

Jackal ran in as Marui staggered in his movement, aiming low on Yukimura's body. As cumbersome as his cape could be at times, he used one arm to whip it around him as he took a step back to catch Jackal by surprise.

There was a ripping noise as the axe was caught on the fabric and Yukimura lifted his sword up to get him on the shoulder. Intuition told him that Marui was behind him, ready to hit him, so at the last possible moment, he pulled his sword away and sidestepped the attack.

"Marui! That's my hand!"

"Sorry Jackal, I didn't know that he knew I was coming!"

Yukimura smirked evilly as he held his sword in front of him, signaling that he was ready. He wasn't afraid as two infuriated mercenaries came charging at him, now attacking with more ferocity and speed. They landed a few minor blows, but that was all they managed before he injured them to the point where they were struggling to move.

"Definite improvement from last time," Yukimura noted as he wiped his blade clean on a portion of his tattered cape. "Good use of teamwork. I do need you two to work on being a bit more crafty in some of your maneuvers… that way Jackal can land a bit more of a decisive blow. You can get some help from Niou about craftiness and some close range help from Sanada."

"Yes, my lord!" they both said from their spots on the frozen ground. It probably felt nice on their internal injuries, but horrible on their open wounds.

"Lord Yukimura!" a voice called out and Yukimura turned around to see Yanagi, two of the wyvern captains, and the Wyvern Lord jogging towards him.

"So they have reached Rokkaku?" Yukimura said and they nodded. "Alright. Yanagi, please take care of Marui and Jackal. I will talk to the wyvern riders about the current situation."

"We have summoned General Sanada," Yanagi said as he took a knee to examine Jackal. "He, Captain Yagyuu, and Niou shall be joining us shortly."

"Where's Kirihara?"

"He got clawed by a wyvern so he went inside to grab an elixir," Yanagi explained, trying not to sound amused. "He insisted that he needed to try his hand at fighting a wyvern rider."

"At least he has confidence," Yukimura said with a small smile. "And Seigaku doesn't have any of that unit so we won't have to worry about that."

"Lord Yukimura! We're here!" a deeper voice announced and Yukimura greeted them with a wave.

"That was quick," he said, putting his sword back into its sheath. "Are you really bleeding?"

"Yes," Sanada said with a mean scowl. "Niou shot me in the back a few times during the two-on-one battle."

"Well, good for him," Yukimura said, examining Sanada's back when he turned around. "Although the way your shirt is ripped and your wounds are shaped suggests that the arrows were not removed neatly. And where's your cape?"

"Niou!" Sanada growled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You lied to me when you said you were trying to take them out carefully."

"So I twisted them a bit," Niou said with a shrug. "A little extra pain never hurt anybody permanently… especially someone like you."

"And your side?" Yukimura continued, smirking at Sanada's reaction, and looking around to see a deep gash.

"Yagyuu threw his lance there," Sanada said, noticeably calmer once Yukimura put his hand on his shoulder. "However, Yagyuu is more injured than me."

Yukimura turned his attention to Yagyuu who had already sat down on the ground, both legs bleeding freely and clutching his arm, which was also bleeding. He had Sanada's cape draped around him and Yukimura smiled at his commander's generosity.

"I'm alright, Lord Yukimura," Yagyuu said fairly weakly. "Please hear from the wyvern riders as I get healed up."

"No mercy in a fight, isn't that right, General Sanada?" Yukimura asked as he beckoned the Wyvern Riders to come closer to him.

"Absolutely not. Not even towards my most excellent student."

* * *

><p>"Okay, from what I understand, Rokkaku wasn't planning to send an army against them, is that correct?" Yukimura asked dubiously after ten minutes of general debriefing about their journey and the size of Seigaku's army. The three wyvern riders nodded in response to their ruler's question. "And they knew Seigaku was on their way. Even the other small countries engaged them or fought them yet Rokkaku chose not to?"<p>

"They do not really have an army to start with," the Wyvern Lord said and they all stared at him incredulously.

"Come on, you're joking!" Marui said and the Wyvern Lord shook his head resolutely. "No way… I thought that their army was small and trained inside the castle walls or somewhere we couldn't see them."

"They're not a militaristic country. Just like Yamabuki," Jackal reminded him. "Although the difference is that Yamabuki is fearsome because of the laguz's natural strength."

"Well, at least we know in case we ever have a need to conquer them," Yukimura said sardonically. "Let's talk about their little skirmish because I would hardly call that a fight."

"It would be more like a tournament of skill," Niou clarified. "Since they met peacefully and only used their strongest fighters."

"Skirmish is easier to say," Yukimura said with a wink towards Niou.

"Okay, let's see who actually fought. Describe to me Seigaku's units," Yanagi asked and the captains saluted in respect.

"One was a sword paladin," the first captain said. "Sort of long, rich brown hair… doesn't look like he'd be strong, but he was extremely good with defending himself. He also does everything with his eyes almost closed..."

"Must be a genius thing," Marui commented, acknowledging Yanagi.

"So what does that make you?" Kirihara asked wryly before scampering behind Yanagi and peeking out from behind him.

"No fair using a demon as a shield!"

"I prefer the term 'prodigy'."

"Can we get on with business?" Sanada interrupted, crossing his arms "Was he with anyone else?"

"A very big cat," the second captain said. "He's a laguz, right? We learned about them in military school, but that's really the first I've ever seen."

"Interesting, a combination with Fuji and Kikumaru," Yanagi pondered. "How did that fare out?"

"Rough at first," the first captain explained. "They were fighting on the beach to start with and that's not really good for horses. Plus this one Rokkaku member had some remarkable analytical skills - he had the cat laguz at a loss for a while. However, those two were holding back some of their moves, so when they finally unleashed their full potential, the Rokkaku fighters ended up in defeat."

"Yanagi?"

"Fuji seems to be consistently strong. I hope that they send him solo when they come for us so we can double-team him. Kikumaru is still hard for me to predict since he wins sometimes and then he doesn't."

"He is always with a partner though," Yagyuu pointed out. "Most likely because he can't do anything in his human form and has to wait to recharge before he can go back to beast form."

"That is very true," Yanagi said. "Well, let's leave them for now and talk about the other battles."

"There was a loud-mouth warrior with spiky black hair," the second captain said, squinting his eyes a little bit in thought. "He was with this berserker that was… well… kind of berserk. Went crazy when he had his weapon in his hand."

"A power combination again, but with Momoshiro and Kawamura instead," Yanagi noted, mentally searching through the notes he had stored in his memory. "Did they win easily?"

"Not at all," the Wyvern Lord said, frowning. "It was a long fight, but it came down to who was left standing and that was Seigaku barely before they too collapsed."

"It's too bad that they won't be that worn out by the time they reach us," Kirihara said, stretching out his arms. "But in a battle of power, Jackal and General Sanada would completely wipe them out."

"You look amused about something," Niou said, indicating the second captain, who broke into a grin.

"One of their opponents had an extra long lance… and he knew how to use it well," he said, laughing softly and they all couldn't but join in when they tried to visualize what that would look like. Yagyuu laughed too, but he was blushing slightly because it was about his weapon and Niou nudged him playfully.

"Grow up!" Sanada hollered and they all immediately fell into silence. "Remember we're trying to have a serious meeting even though we already knew the outcome beforehand!"

"Yes sir!"

"Move on with it!"

"The last battle was between their leader, Myrmidon Aoi Kentarou, and the pirate with the green bandana," the first captain said quickly, standing at attention in case Sanada was going to blow up again.

"And he was losing on purpose to the pirate to test him out," the second captain chipped in, also standing at in a rigid, upright fashion. "Which only angered him and caused him to come back and defeat him soundly."

"Hold on, you just said 'last battle'…" Niou mentioned, curious. "Why didn't anyone else fight? That shouldn't have been a deciding battle."

"Well… the dragon laguz that you two have spied on," the Wyvern Lord started, indicating Marui and Jackal. "Dropped by and he said that a ship got caught in a reef and he needed some extra hands. So, they all went to help him and said Seigaku could rest until they got back. Long story short, they became friends over dinner it seems."

"Well, they are a friendly nation," Yagyuu said. "At least their relationship with Seigaku will not harm us in any way."

"Except for giving them some time to rest," Yanagi said with an exhausted sigh. "Nothing that can be done about that. We'll just have to be careful about how much we push our troops."

"Let's adjourn for a break," Yukimura said. "Thank you for you work, wyvern captains, Wyvern Lord." They bowed deeply to him and he nodded back when they rose back up. "Please tell the military school commander to have everyone break up into fighter classes and go into spar practice."

"Will do, my lord."

"What are we going to do?" Jackal asked curiously, picking up his axe from the ground.

"Take an hour to regain some strength and clarity of mind. Then meet me in the level field on the edge of the eastern grounds."

"I feel really cold," Kirihara remarked, pulling his coat closer to his body. "And it's not because of the weather." They all laughed nervously, knowing that what was to come was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Kirihara announced, running towards where Yanagi and Yukimura were, but they both held up their hands and he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked like he was back at full strength and Yukimura knew he would definitely need that for what was about to happen.<p>

"Please wait on that side of the field."

"Yeah, sure."

Yukimura watched as the rest of his fighters made his way to where Kirihara was and paused, putting their weapons at their sides. They stood silent, awaiting their orders.

"Here's your assignment," Yukimura said in a clear, loud voice, putting a hand on Yanagi's shoulder, who smiled brightly. "You are to engage Yanagi in a one-against-all battle."

"Hold on, what?" Niou said, unsure if he had heard Yukimura correctly. Judging by everyone's reactions except for Sanada and Yagyuu's, they all were experiencing the same confusion. "Isn't that overkill for him? We need a strategist in the upcoming battle and Sanada does not qualify at all."

"Niou!"

"I wouldn't underestimate him," Yukimura warned, amusement evident in his voice. "He has many things in his arsenal at his disposal and he's been waiting for a chance to try some of his new ones out on you all."

"Is he just going to use wind magic or is he also going to use some other kinds of magic?" Jackal asked as he watched Yanagi open his book and thumb through the pages nonchalantly.

"He will have the element of surprise against you. Have fun," Yukimura said, giving a signal for everyone to get ready. At the drop of his hand, they all started approaching somewhat cautiously because there was no telling when Yanagi was going to strike.

"Thanks for not giving us time to figure out some kind of strategy," Niou added dryly as they approached the other side of the field.

"Idiot, what kind of effective strategy could you come up with if we're facing an expert magic user with long distance magic in the middle of a barren field!" Marui hissed, rolling his eyes at Niou.

"Hey, you know Yanagi the best," Jackal mentioned, looking at Kirihara who was focused determinedly ahead. "What do you think he is going to do?"

"How do you expect me to know?" Kirihara retorted testily because he was on edge. "He never told me anything about how he fights."

Without warning, a large blast of wind came hurtling at them, and they braced themselves for pain, but it never came. It was Yanagi's taunt to them and Yukimura could tell that their blood was boiling.

"Yanagi, you-!" Sanada was unable to get the words out before another gust came, this time causing a few of them to lose balance. They regained it quickly and caught up to Sanada, who had started charging.

"Stop screwing around with us!" Sanada roared as he charged towards Yanagi, who merely turned the page and recited something else.

"Take cover!" Kirihara yelled, recognizing the incantation. Everyone responded like their life depended on it, somehow forming a straight line behind Sanada before they were pelted with icy shards picked up by the blast of wind.

"That was clever!" Yukimura said, chuckling at how they all thought of the same exact thing and executed it without running into each other.

"I am not a shield!" he bellowed as his face became red from the combination of the ice scraping his face raw and his anger building.

"I am sorry, General," Yanagi called out. "Perhaps a little warmth will help?" He had pulled out another book and summoned fireballs as the other came out from behind Sanada and started running.

Niou was nimble enough to dodge a fireball, ready an arrow, and fire at Yanagi, who easily dodged it. The others were able to block Yanagi's attack with their weapons. There was no time to relax since Yanagi sent streaks of fire hurtling at them and it was all they could do to avoid it or block it. Niou had a tough time hitting him with an arrow because he was busy dodging attacks and Yanagi never stayed in one place for more than half of a second.

An intense gale of wind swept through and cut into their skin and copious amounts of blood splattered onto the snow. Sanada, having battled Yanagi many times, had already warded off the attack and was advancing quickly with Marui and Kirihara shortly behind him. Yagyuu and Jackal stayed back to wait for Yanagi to become distracted so they could run in for a solid blow. Niou was behind them, now waiting for a good opportunity to stick an arrow in Yanagi's chest.

Marui darted ahead, taking a swipe at Yanagi, who ducked and then leapt backwards to avoid Sanada.

"Forgive me Yanagi!" Kirihara cried as he slashed at Yanagi's chest, causing a shallow wound and drawing blood. He staggered back slightly and quickly muttered some words, and a few seconds later, a mini-cyclone of wind had formed around him and spread out, effectively pushing his three adversaries back. Niou saw this as a chance and took it, sending the arrow into the cyclone and a cry made it clear that he got him, although he wasn't sure where.

A large lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck Niou, who immediately collapsed. Yagyuu and Jackal darted past where the wind spell had pushed everyone back to, knowing that around three direct hits on Yanagi would be the end of him. Yagyuu reached him first with his lance, but Yanagi blocked it with his book. Each attack he tried, he found that it was useless because Yanagi seemed to know exactly what he was going to do. During this time, Jackal was positioning himself so that he would be behind him and finally got a significant blow on his backside.

Things were getting scary for Yanagi very quickly - he no longer had the advantage of long distance and he was surrounded by extremely strong physical attackers. Yukimura found himself a little bit worried, but more out of curiosity than actual fear. He was wondering why Yanagi didn't decimate half of them when he had the chance, but it most likely was because he wanted to work on some close range fighting.

Jackal and Kirihara were sent to the ground with two well placed fire attacks, where they lay writhing in agony. Marui's sword only ripped through some of Yanagi's clothes before a lightning attack caused him to collapse. Sanada and Yagyuu were left, attacking Yanagi ferociously and attempting to coordinate their attacks to give Yanagi hardly any room to get by.

"I'm sorry… you two…" Yanagi said in a strained voice, clutching the deep wound across his stomach. "I won't go down… without a fight." The book he had in his hand glowed brilliantly and Yanagi yelled, 'Kamaitachi' before he was unable to stand any longer. The sky darkened as the winds gathered around him, howling menacingly before unleashing its fury in the form of large, crescent shaped blades right at Yagyuu and Sanada, whose faces paled instantly.

"Healers and soldiers, please get everyone off of the field," Yukimura ordered to the people that had shown up gradually during the battle and they immediately ran in. "Except General Sanada, he looks like he still has some fight left in him."

Yagyuu was unconscious with many deep wounds scattered across his body. The power of the Kamaitachi spell at such a close range very considerable - his armor took some of the damage, but was shattered to pieces as a result. Sanada was currently on one knee, breathing heavily and using his axe to support him. His armor had cracked in places, but was mostly intact.

"Well, what do you say, General?" Yukimura said, pulling out his sword and approaching him from his previous spot behind Yanagi. "Are you going to concede or are you going to fight?"

Sanada glared at him as he pushed himself into a standing position. He let his axe fall to the ground and pulled out his sword, which was considerably lighter than his axe. It appeared that his arms were injured to the point where they couldn't handle the strain of holding something so heavy.

"Do not think that I would ever give up!" Sanada growled fiercely just as Yukimura launched himself at him with lightning speed**. **"I will not surrender until it is completely impossible for me to move."

Yukimura's hand stung when his blade met Sanada's with a deafening clang. Sanada was almost just as formidable with a sword as he was with an axe - it didn't hurt the other person as much, but he was faster with it too. Their battles were always a whirling, adrenaline-filled dance that never slowed in tempo. Any missed step or lapse of focus could be disastrous.

It was a harsh test of endurance to keep moving, attacking, and defending, trying to throw each other's rhythm off to take the advantage. Yukimura knew that Sanada's strength was waning by how he was gritting his teeth, but it was not showing one bit in his technique. His strength had grown considerably since their last mock battle and Yukimura knew he had to be on his best game to not lose.

He waited until Sanada would take a wide swing, which would open up his left side before striking. One decisive blow and Sanada would have a very hard time keeping up. Yukimura found the beginnings of a grin working its way onto his face, but was immediately interrupted when his sword met armor instead of flesh.

"Oh? I didn't see that coming," Yukimura noted, seeing that Sanada blocked the area with his armored glove. "I'm sure that hurt a bit though."

Suddenly, Yukimura's heart jolted and he staggered slightly, but not enough for Sanada to notice anything strange since he was so focused on watching for the next attack. He shook off the bizarre feeling quickly, wondering if it was because of stress, and kept putting pressure on Sanada, slashing at the bands that held his armor to his body.

As protective as Sanada was of Yukimura, he was able to suppress all of that when it came to spar practice and mock battles. Sanada had finally found his mark, cutting Yukimura's thigh deeply, and he let out a strangled cry. Yukimura made a note to commend him on his improvement when it was all over, but now was the time to teach him a lesson.

Suddenly he felt light-headed and faint and took a few steps back to give himself some time to recover. He found himself on the defensive very quickly - amazed at how fast the tide had turned on him. With each action, he felt more dizzy, and his breathing was coming out in shallow, ragged breaths. As hard as he tried, he couldn't regain momentum or strength.

Sanada only saw a rival that he longed to defeat since they started training all of the years ago. He saw someone with strong qualities that he aspired to have and someone who was his constant push to defy any limits he may have thought he reached. Finally, this was his chance to accomplish what he had toiled for constant hours towards, and Yukimura was enraged that it was going to happen like this. He would not allow Sanada to defeat him unless it was on skill alone.

At the last moment, he brought his blade up to take care of what would have been a critical hit across his chest. Sanada snarled, livid that his attempt was unexpectedly futile, and got ready for another.

Almost all of Yukimura's strength had left him and he was a hollow shell just going through the motions he was trained to do. His mind had stopped functioning properly - he couldn't find the words to call out to Sanada and tell him that something was wrong. All he could see was a sword descending on him and he was powerless to protect himself as his vision started to fade and the sounds started to dim.

"General Sanada! Stop this instant!" a panicked voice yelled out and Sanada froze in mid-strike just as everything faded to black and all Yukimura could vaguely feel was the impact of the frozen ground and the coldness of the icy snow.

* * *

><p>"Mmm…"<p>

"It looks like he is starting to stir."

"Thank goodness. He's been out cold for hours without moving."

Yukimura slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was staring up at seven extremely worried faces.

"What… is going on?"

"You passed out, Lord Yukimura," Yagyuu said. "During your battle against General Sanada. Do you remember?"

Yukimura frowned in thought - hazy memories were starting to form, but slowly because he was preoccupied with the fact that he had passed out unexpectedly.

"Take your time, my lord," Yanagi said gently, pressing a hand to Yukimura's forehead. "Jackal, can you see if you can get the fire larger? He's very cold and I'm not sure if he'll warm up quickly enough to be comfortable."

"Of course, Yanagi."

Yukimura first remembered his training with Marui and Jackal and then the talk with the wyvern riders that had came back from Rokkaku. Then a comical image of everyone hiding behind Sanada during their battle against unpredictable magic in the hands of someone like a demon popped into his mind. He recalled everyone being knocked out at different times and the power of the Kamaitachi spell when it hit his two strongest fighters. Then it came to him - every single move taken between the two of them in their quest for victory. He remembered how everything was going extremely well and then how suddenly everything turned against him.

"Was it you that stopped him, Yanagi?" Yukimura asked, finally remembering when he lost consciousness. "Someone yelled, but it sounded so far away."

"It was me, but Kirihara noticed a second before me and elbowed me."

"Well, I'm awake now so let me get back to-" He let out a pained groan as he tried to sit up and immediately gave up.

"Absolutely not!" they all scolded him, including Jackal who had just returned from the fireplace.

"You are to rest for until tomorrow morning," Sanada stated simply, crossing his arms. "Anything you need done, you will have one of us do for you."

"I'm the ruler," Yukimura reminded him, watching Yanagi pour some liquid into a goblet out of the corner of his eye. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Lord Yukimura, General Sanada is just worried for your safety," Kirihara said. "And so are we."

"I'm fine," Yukimura insisted. "Just disoriented and slightly aggravated."

"How were you feeling about a minute prior to passing out?" Marui questioned and Yukimura sighed.

"Faint. Light-headed. Had a very hard time breathing."

"Do you feel that way right now?"

"… Yes."

"You staggered slightly a few minutes before that," Niou pointed out.

"It felt like my heart jolted. It hurt quite a bit, but I thought maybe it was because of all of this stress and overworking every day."

"Thank you for letting us know," Yanagi said, holding out the goblet. "It's an elixir that should lessen the pain and send you straight off to sleep within the hour. It might just be stress, but I will have a doctor check up on you in the morning."

"We'll be taking our leave now," Yagyuu said, pulling the covers up to Yukimura's chin with Niou's help. "Focus on getting better, not if we think less of you for collapsing."

"Because we don't," Niou added and Yukimura heaved a disbelieving sigh. "You're as human as the rest of us when it comes to your health. However, your fighting strength is on par with immortality. Rest up." He nodded as Yagyuu and Niou left together and turned his attention back to the others.

"Would you like something to eat?" Marui offered and Yukimura shook his head slowly. "You sure? You haven't eaten since lunch… maybe a little bit of soup?"

"I'm not in the mood for food, but thank you," Yukimura acknowledged, draining the goblet quickly and handing it back to Yanagi.

"I'll prepare you some breakfast for tomorrow morning," Jackal said as he put a hand behind Marui to push him towards the door. "Come on, Kirihara."

"Promise me you'll be okay?" Kirihara asked, staring at Yukimura with pleading eyes and Yukimura reached out and patted him on the head.

"It's nothing. Everything will be just fine in the morning."

"Promise!"

"Okay, I promise!"

"Good," Kirihara said, running towards the door where Jackal and Kirihara were waiting and they all departed together.

Yukimura sighed when his two advisers looked at him again.

"I'm not going to die so treating me like I am going to," Yukimura stated dryly. "If it's any form of comfort, my breathing is less constrained now."

"It is, it is," Yanagi said, taking one of Yukimura's hands in his own. "And it might feel like we're smothering you, but it's really because this is the first time you really couldn't take care of yourself since your father passed away."

"I don't like feeling weak," Yukimura said as he mustered his remaining strength to squeeze Yanagi's hand back. "A ruler is not supposed to show weakness. Especially when I challenged Sanada to keep on fighting despite how injured he was."

"This is an unusual circumstance, my lord," Sanada said, taking Yukimura's other hand and squeezing it gently. "You would never choose for this to happen and you weren't even showing signs of fatigue earlier."

"You're right," Yukimura said, resigning to the truth. "I'm starting to get a little tired so maybe it's best that you two leave."

"Certainly. Please do not hesitate to call on us if you feel that something is amiss at night," Yanagi reminded him as he released his hand. "And thank the gods that you look a lot less pale then you did earlier when you first woke up."

"I am getting warmer," Yukimura stated, watching Sanada slowly let go of his hand. "See you tomorrow when I am back training with the army."

"That's the spirit we all know and love."

"One last question."

"What is it?"

"How exactly did I get back here?"

"I carried you," Sanada answered quickly. "I was so worried and I needed to be the one that would take care of you."

"You got blood in my hallways? Sanada, the servants don't need to work overtime…"

"That wasn't my number one concern!"

"I know, I'm only kidding," Yukimura said, laughing a little despite how hard it was on his body. "It speaks volumes about your character when I hear that you, despite being extremely injured, were willing to take care of me before yourself. Sleep well, my sweet commander."

Sanada turned extremely red, nodded shyly with a muttered 'good night', and fled the scene before Yanagi could open his mouth to comment on what had just happened.

"You just had to embarrass him, didn't you?"

"Just because I'm confined to my bed for the rest of the night for ill health doesn't mean I'm incapable of enjoying my favorite hobby," Yukimura said as he closed his eyes to give into his longing for sleep. "But make sure he knows that I really do think that that was very touching."

"He knows, my lord. Like myself, he will be there for you, always."


	36. Part 3  Ch 4  Forces Divided

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **I took a week off to do my exchange fic for funpotexchange on LJ. Pirate AU (the requester loves AUs and team shenanigans... and I have only done one AU (this one, but it follows canon plotline thus far so I don't really count it as a full-fledged AU) and team shenanigans are a weaker point of mine). Anyways, 3 chapters = 13,276 words. I really hope that they like it!

Finished two chapters since my last update. One had to be split because it was 10,047 words omg. The other is handwritten, but I think it's reaaaaal close to 10K as well so it will probably be split too. I have a slight suspicion my fic is trying to hang on FOREVER. Silly fic - I have a publishing deadline to meet!

Also, I spent yesterday editing my resume and starting my job search. This person needs a full-time middle school/high school band director job. Wish her lots of good thoughts so that she doesn't have to wait another whole year to finally fulfill her dream.

Alrighty-o, in this chapter, you will get to find out lots more about Sage Yanagi (that mysterious wind sage). You will also learn how they deal with sorrow in the castle XD Serious business meeting - a sweet moment between Kirihara and Yanagi - internal struggle - the meaning of best friends - flaring emotions - hurt and comfort - doing what's best... Yeah, lots and lots.

Please enjoy and review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or has kept interest with this story! I am eternally grateful for your support ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 4 - Forces Divided<strong>

"Alright, let's get going with this meeting," Yukimura said as he sat down in his chair. All of them were currently in the conference room on the first floor, seated at a table with a considerable number of notes and the large map of the continent on it. "First, have we decided on how we're dividing the army?"

"If we go to the point that is the furthest north, then we shall have the halberdiers go to the forest. The lance knights, archers, and generals will be grouped appropriately when we see exactly how much of each terrain is there," Yanagi explained as he analyzed the map. "The wyvern riders can be split between the two groups not near the forest."

"However, if we go to this fort or this open field, then we shall have a mixed front of generals and halberdiers with the lance knights waiting for an opening to get through to the thunder mages. The wyvern riders will have to sit tight for a little bit until it's not as hazardous to get through," Sanada continued, pointing to it on the map and Yukimura stood up to see before sitting back down.

"How wide of a front can we get at the fort?" Yukimura asked.

"Not very," Sanada said. "It's a bit narrow there. The battle would be long and it would be hard for the main fighters to engage each other. This would be an option if we were being held back by weather and needed to resupply."

"Is there anywhere else we're considering?" Yagyuu asked, scanning the map for any good places.

"Those are three points on the easiest route to the capital," Yanagi said. "If we go along at the pace I think we'll be moving, we'll catch them if they try sneaking through the mountains, which I don't think they will because they do not need to tire themselves out unnecessarily."

"Good, good," Yukimura acknowledged. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"To the furthest point… about two and a half weeks. Around a week for the closest point," Yanagi said, taking a look at a page of notes.

"If we go to the furthest place, then that reduces the chance of them getting around us and getting to the capital," Marui said, scrunching his face in thought. "And they would have not had any time to rest before we would ambush them."

"On the flip-side, if we go to someplace closer, we would have to set up camp for a few days until they reach us," Jackal pointed out. "That means they can pause and rest up too. However, we would have the intimidation factor on flat ground and a large offensive front."

"Hmm, let me ponder my decision for a bit," Yukimura said and they all nodded. "I see us victorious either way, but I'm trying to evaluate if I would prefer the loss of less troops or being closer to home and being able to call for reinforcements from nearby forts."

"Man, that's a tough decision," Kirihara said, idly leafing through some notes. "What is all of this?"

"All of the data gathered on the troops that I have factored into determining what sections go well with each other and what to do depending the on the situation that we find ourselves in."

"Yanagi, you are one crazy sage…"

"Thank you for the compliment, Niou."

"This might be a good time to talk about who should fight who," Yagyuu suggested, noticing a pile with information on Lord Tezuka. "If we go with the large offensive front route."

"I will take the swordmaster," Sanada said sternly and everyone tried to stifle a laugh. "What?"

"Sorry, commander," Kirihara said. "You're just so unrelenting sometimes about your pride."

"I want to test my strength against him and show him how worthy of an opponent I am when I crush him."

"We have a sword paladin," Niou said, pulling out a few of the notes from the pile. "He would be a great match for you, Yagyuu. Since you and him are the only horse riders."

"I'll also have the advantage of a long-range attack whereas he will not being only a sword user," Yagyuu said, smiling.

"What about the more powerful units?" Marui asked, studying the three pages in front of him. "They have three, we have two."

"Sanada, I should take the swordmaster," Yukimura said and Sanada gave him one of his trademark scowls. "It makes more sense. Now, you should either take on the pirate, or better yet, the cat laguz."

"Hmph."

"Wouldn't the cat laguz be too quick for him?" Jackal inquired and Yanagi shook his head.

"He would be fast, but his teeth and claws will have an extremely hard time getting around Sanada's armor."

"So, Jackal, Marui, and I can deal with the pirate, warrior, and berserker," Kirihara said, looking to Yanagi for approval. "Since Jackal is immensely strong and Marui and I are fearsomely quick."

"Where does that leave me?" Niou asked curiously. "Don't tell me you don't need after all this time…"

"The bishop," Yanagi said. "Your mission is to find the bishop and take him down. He'll be weak to your arrows and you're certainly nimble enough to avoid his light magic attacks. The faster he goes down, the better it will be for us."

"That I can do," Niou said with a smirk. "Then I'll come aid one of you guys?"

"You really think you'll get him that fast?" Sanada asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Doesn't hurt to be confident once in a while, does it?"

"That covers everyone except the thunder sage since Lord Tezuka will be unable to fight," Yagyuu noted, sitting back in his chair and looking at Yanagi. "I presume he'll be your opponent since you're both magic users."

"That is correct, Yagyuu."

"Are you ready to talk about him with us?" Yukimura asked, resting his head on his hands. He closed his eyes momentarily and Yanagi made a mental note of the seemingly innocent behavior.

"Yes, the time is right."

"About time."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Thunder sage?" Niou asked interestedly. "Isn't he just a normal fighter?"

"He's exemplary - better than the the rest of them," Yanagi started and everyone focused their full attention on him. "However, I have a history with him."

"What?"

"Not that kind of history, Kirihara," Yanagi quickly said and Kirihara calmed back down. "Before I came to Rikkaidai, I lived in a remote village in the northern part of Hyotei and he also lived in that village."

"Wait… did you know about his past, Lord Yukimura?" Sanada asked and Yukimura shook his head. "So, you never told any of us after all."

"My apologies, Lord Yukimura and General Sanada," Yanagi said genuinely. "I had left because I wished to start my life anew and forget about my past. I traveled to the old capital of Rikkai to study primarily about wind magic and the country's history. On my journey to your castle, I met an old magic sage by a stroke of luck and he took me under his wing. He lived in the town that you found me in all of those years ago."

There was a long silence as everyone processed the new information. He was sure that a lot of questions were forming in their minds that they wanted to ask, but they were determining what would be appropriate to ask at the moment.

"I have one," Marui said tentatively. "Why did you leave? You would have only been ten or so and I don't see how you weren't killed in the journey by bandits or something."

"I left because I felt unloved by my parents who feared my abilities to manipulate wind and to read it. They kept me in the house, hoping that it would eliminate any further signs of abnormality as they called it. I had no friends save one."

"The thunder sage, right?" Jackal asked and Yanagi nodded.

"I escaped from the house and ran into him partway into the forest where he was manipulating sparks in his hand. He caught my attention right away because he was someone like me."

"So you got to know each other," Niou observed. "Is he as gifted as you are?"

"Very much so," Yanagi said, regretfully knowing that the normally admirable trait was very undesirable for their chances of victory. "We became friends after a few meetings and worked on controlling our magic and creating spells for all sorts of purposes. His parents had an extensive library - he would steal books from it for us to decipher and teach ourselves. They knew about his magical abilities, but they also understood that it was magic unlike my parents."

"How did you parents find out?" Sanada asked softly.

"I was angry about something, and all of a sudden, a wind storm erupted in the kitchen and destroyed a few things. They dismissed it as a freak accident, but they saw me outside playing with leaves one day with the wind and made me try to repress my bizarre abilities."

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry, Yanagi," Yukimura said sympathetically, reaching out to gently pat him on the back.

"Please don't worry everyone. If I had never met the thunder sage and never left because of how I was treated, I would have never became as strong as I am nor would I have ever met you all."

"Aww…. Yanagi!" Kirihara exclaimed, throwing himself on Yanagi and hugging him tightly.

"So, we're facing someone who is a strategist like you who can read the wind?" Sanada questioned crossly, picking up the page with his information on it.

"He can't read the wind, no. But he has an incredible amount of foresight and gets his information through storms," he explained in a bit of a choked tone as he hugged Kirihara back and then let him go.

"Last two questions from me," Yukimura said, rising from his seat and everyone followed suit. "Did you ever know that he would ever leave for Seigaku?"

"No, I did not know he was interested in Seigaku, but I know he, like me, thirsted for knowledge."

"And why do you think he chose to go to Seigaku when he could have found out where you, his best friend, had went?"

"… That I have wondered, but I do not know."

"This really complicates things," Jackal said and everyone nodded earnestly. "Now what shall we do?"

"Do not speak a word of this to anyone. They do not need to know that Seigaku might know our moves as well as we know theirs," Yukimura commanded. "Please gather your respective sections onto the eastern grounds for afternoon practice and warm them up slowly since we took the morning off. Then we will take group the same units with each other for spar practice, sending sections into the armory throughout the day to give them supplies and to fix their weapons. I should have a final decision about our strategy by tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord," they said, bowing before leaving promptly. Yanagi lingered behind, feeling that a large, overbearing weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders, but a bit uncomfortable that they finally knew about the past he had shut away.

"Guhhh…"

"Lord Yukimura?" Yanagi said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and noticed that Yukimura had sat back down, pressing his palms into his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just need to sit for a second."

"Maybe you need to get some rest?"

"I already did when we all slept in this morning," Yukimura said, dismissing him with his hand. "Please leave - I will be outside shortly."

"As you wish," Yanagi said, leaving and shutting the door behind him. His observation and logical deduction skills were solid - he knew that Yukimura had just lied to him and that he had been lying to him for quite some time. As much as he did not want to intervene, he knew that he could not avoid it if they were to be successful. He also wasn't alone in this knowledge - there was one other that he was sure that was watching every one of Yukimura's actions like a hawk, and tonight had to be the night they would confront him.

* * *

><p>"Sanada, I need to talk to you," Yanagi said, catching his arm as he was getting ready to stand. "Can you make yourself available shortly after the conclusion of tonight's practice?"<p>

"Yes, I can meet you in the study," Sanada said before Yanagi released him, standing up and straightening out his cape. "I do need to meet with the Wyvern Lord though… to let him know that there will be a change of plans for tomorrow morning."

"It would be good to let him know early," Yanagi said, approving of Sanada's idea. "I would talk to the military school commander as well if he is still around. If not, he'll find out in the morning like everyone else."

"I will keep my eye out for him."

Yanagi heaved a tired sigh as he stood up from the table. They had went into the castle to have an early dinner so that they would be able to go out and set up how they wanted the army to depart while they were all inside eating. The atmosphere at regular dinner time with their normal group was so somber as of late and Yanagi really needed to get away from it all especially when they were so close to departing.

As he walked out of the dining room with Sanada and out into the entrance hall, he saw that some of the soldiers were entering to get dinner and he greeted them with a solemn nod. They saluted back, but he could see that they were feeling disheartened and worn. He didn't blame them for feeling that way one bit.

When they got outside, he saw two large groups of soldiers making their way either to the castle or to the military school quietly, looking preoccupied and fatigued. Feelings were too contagious sometimes, and as hard as they tried to keep the morale up, the dark cloud of uncertainty and worry was hovering over them and doubt and insecurity had seeped in through newly created cracks in the wall.

General Sanada excused himself quietly, heading off in the direction of the eastern grounds to meet with the section leaders. Yanagi, having nowhere to be at the moment, decided he needed to take a walk through Yukimura's snow covered garden - one of the few places untouched by soldiers. He needed some kind of clarity of mind and peace of heart before he would give into temptation and cave in like some of the soldiers already had.

It was one of the colder nights of winter and Yanagi wrapped his cloak around his body tightly as he walked towards the garden. However, there was not even a whisper of a breeze, and Yanagi was grateful for that even though it made things eerily quiet. The crunching sound of his footsteps in the moist snow sounded loudly and he cursed slightly under his breath because he did not want to draw attention to himself.

What weighed heavily on everyone's mind was Lord Yukimura's ailing health. The first time he collapsed during his fight against Sanada in front of a group of healers and a good number of soldiers, word had spread like wildfire and concern ran rampant throughout the night. After a thorough check-up by the doctor and finding out that they couldn't find anything wrong with him, he was back on his feet training with everyone, but was forced to take more breaks by Yagyuu, Sanada, and Jackal. Days later, everything was back to normal and the soldiers' fears were put at ease, causing their morale to skyrocket because of the good news.

Unfortunately, Yanagi knew him better than anyone else except for Sanada, and he noticed that a week after he was back to training, Yukimura's performance was a hint lower than usual standard. At first, he dismissed it as him being too vigilant about every detail, but small signs of Yukimura struggling with internal pain were making themselves present in how he stood and how fast he moved. His youthful and charming sense of humor, although not appropriate for their current situation, seemed almost completely extinguished. Even his eyes looked clouded and his thoughts seemed a bit distant.

Yanagi was not sure if this was going to be the last few days where Yukimura would ever feel like this or if it was simply a prelude to something much more serious. He did not want to chance having their ruler travel with the army to somewhere far removed from civilization and have him collapse again. It would not be desirable at all to achieve the outcome that they want and have toiled countless hours towards.

He groaned, running his fingers through smooth stands of his hair in frustration. The hard part was going to be confronting Yukimura about it - he knew in his heart that Sanada had came to the same general conclusions as he did and was struggling with mustering up the courage to tell Yukimura. By all technicalities, even if Yukimura heard them out, he was the ruler and can order them to leave him alone if he chooses to go to battle. He was certainly stubborn enough to do so, but he hoped that reason would get through to him and really hoped that he didn't take things as a personal attack on his character.

As he wondered aimlessly through the garden, he couldn't help but compare how desolate the place was to the current state Yukimura was in. Everything was dead and the barren trees were covered with a thick layer of snow and icicles were hanging from the branches. Then a dark color of red in a bush caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, but before he could investigate what it was, a voice startled him and he whipped around.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's fine, Kirihara," Yanagi said, taking a few calming breaths. "I just wasn't expecting… anyone to find me here. Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I ate fast," Kirihara said, approaching him. He was wearing the hood of his cloak so Yanagi couldn't see his face until he was very near to him. "I was curious to see where you were."

"I wouldn't run off without a reason," Yanagi said, turning his attention towards the sky, which was devoid of stars and had only a sliver of the moon showing.

"I know. You seemed to be deep in thought before I called your name."

"When am I not?"

"This time is different," Kirihara pointed out, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Whatever it is that you need to do, I hope that you resolve it soon without much opposition."

"You're wonderful to me, you know that?"

"Sage Yanagi! You embarrass me!" Kirihara said, looking downwards when Yanagi turned his attention toward Kirihara. He wondered if he the boy was blushing and he couldn't help but chuckle, a bit relieved that there was still some optimism lurking in the veins of the people around him.

He put a hand underneath Kirihara's chin to tilt his face up and bent down to kiss him on the lips - his action masked by the hood of Kirihara's cloak to the outside world even though there was no one there to mistakingly see it. Kirihara kissed him back deeply, which felt comfortingly warm in the bitingly cold night. Their kisses ended way too soon, but they knew they were running out of time before dinner was over.

"You're making the right choice," Kirihara said as they walked towards the eastern grounds. Yanagi looked him curiously, wondering if Kirihara had a good solution to what he would have to do in a few short hours.

"Thank you… for believing in me," Yanagi replied softly, feeling more at ease than he was earlier while eating a melancholic dinner with Sanada.

* * *

><p>Yanagi was in the middle of lighting the candles on the table when the door to the study opened and Sanada strode in, his helmet tucked under one arm. His cape looked damp and his armor glistened slightly with water droplets in the dim lighting.<p>

"It started snowing again?"

"Unfortunately."

Yanagi didn't say anything further as Sanada removed his armor and set it against a bookcase before draping his cape over a chair to let it dry. He pulled out another chair and sat down in it, crossing his arms.

"What's on the table?"

"Something to ease our sorrows."

"Good plan."

Yanagi couldn't help but smirk as he poured himself and Sanada a glass of brandy. Sanada was usually very reluctant to have a drink, and if he decided that it was a good night to, it was only ever one or two over a long period of time. He was afraid of getting intoxicated and Yanagi understood why - he would be an even larger target for Yukimura to take advantage of.

They both sipped their glasses in silence for a while in the drafty room, staring at the bookcases surrounding them idly. Yanagi wondered who would be the first to say what they were both undoubtedly thinking about. It was sort of bizarre because they were both normally very assertive people that wanted to get things done as soon and as quickly as possible.

Minutes later, Sanada set down his glass softly on the table and Yanagi noticed that half of it was gone. He looked up from the glass to Sanada's impassive face in part awe and part astonishment.

"I have a lot of sorrow."

"Apparently so."

"It does taste good as well. Very smooth and comforting."

Yanagi nodded, looking down at his own glass, which was only a quarter gone. He swirled it gently, peering down into the depths of the liquid absentmindedly. His thoughts still haven't sorted themselves into a logical order so he looked to Sanada to speak first.

"I don't want to do this," Sanada simply put, frowning. "But it has to be done."

"Yes, it must be done."

"It bothers me that he is not concerned at all about his health."

"His dedication to his country overrides that fact."

"…"

"This situation is so difficult," Yanagi said with a sigh. "There's no easy way out of this so we'll just have to tell him that he is to remain at the castle and focus on recovering."

"He'll argue that it's nothing and that he'll be fine," Sanada said, taking another sip from his drink.

"We'll have to be forceful and unyielding. If we worry about hurting his feelings, this isn't going to work."

"I'm glad you noticed the signs as well, Yanagi."

"And I'm grateful that you agree that keeping him away from the battlefield is the wisest choice if we are to achieve a decisive victory," Yanagi acknowledged, taking a considerable draught from his beverage. "I will have to say that I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid earlier about it."

"I had my doubts too, but those cleared up when the week went on and there was no mistaking how much he was hiding from us."

"Don't tell him, but I sort of did a bit of spying on him just to confirm," Yanagi revealed and Sanada looked at him questionably.

"How did you ever manage that without being caught?" Sanada asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Some nights he's been retiring earlier than normal so I had Kirihara hide out under his bed the other day."

"And what did he find out?" Sanada question curiously, Yanagi knew that he had just made a mental note to check under the bed in case they were ever caught in a compromising situation.

"That Lord Yukimura has been unable to sleep for long periods because he's tossing and turning in agony, trying to stifle his pained cries. Kirihara was really upset when he came back to my room, but I think I reassured him enough that Yukimura will fight through this in our absence."

Sanada nodded gravely and Yanagi could tell how much his heart ached upon hearing the distressing news. He finished off his drink promptly and poured himself another one. Yanagi still had quite a bit left, but they had more things to discuss before they would have to go do what they had been dreading.

"Also, Niou pointed out that the castle's supply of vulnaries and elixirs had been depleting at a faster rate than normal when he went to get one for the wound you gave him in retribution of the arrow situation."

"He deserved it for twisting them around in my back."

"And Kirihara noticed some empty bottles in Lord Yukimura's room when he first came in."

"That would explain how he's been able to make it through the day without arousing any suspicion," Sanada said as everything started to come together in his mind. "I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"Because I'm always healing you all so there is hardly a need to go into the storeroom to get anything. I must have been elsewhere when you injured Niou."

"Oh right. You took the healers aside for a bit that day."

"Ah, well, now it's established that Lord Yukimura's condition is more serious than any of us want to accept," Yanagi said sadly. "The doctor talked to me the other day about it and we think that it's the same condition Lord Yukimura's father had."

"We never knew what it was," Sanada said, eyes now widening disconcertedly. "But now that you mention it, Lord Yukimura Sr. also collapsed, appeared to be fine, but it turned out he wasn't."

"Our best guess is that he has a weak heart that can't stand the arduous test of stress and time or possibly has a heart disease of some sort. It explains how faint he feels, his forced breathing, and the sapping of his strength."

"What can we do about it?" Sanada asked seriously and Yanagi sighed heavily. "There must be something!"

"The doctor and some of the healers are going to do some research to see if they can find some kind of elixir or spell or procedure to restore his heart… give it healthy cells, unblock any arteries… I instructed them to wait until he collapses again before doing this. There's no need to fix something if it isn't actually broken."

"I'm worried. Lord Yukimura Sr. was fighting hard for his life, but in the end…"

"I know, I share your fears as well," Yanagi said, finally finishing off his drink and Sanada poured him another. "However, medicine and healing magic has progressed quite a bit over the years and I believe that we will be able to save him if his health goes deep into a dangerous zone."

"Alright, I will put my faith into those you have chosen to taken care of him," Sanada said after a minute of grim silence.

"I also highly doubt he'll give up on life until you defeat him in a fight or confess your love to him."

"Fair enough. Now we need to reformulate our strategy before we can go," Sanada said, standing up to take a look at the map on the table with various markers resting on potential engagement spots. "Without our ruler, I don't think we can have an all-out fight on this large, open area. It's very wide and they will not be intimated if Lord Yukimura isn't there to challenge them."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Plus that field is the closest spot to the capital… if we lose sight of some of their troops or they try to sneak around, then the capital will be attacked and there's no need to unnecessary damage."

"So, should we pull all of the troops out of the capital?"

"We should stay with the original plan and leave them just in case. Wherever we go, we'll have enough."

"Hmm…" Sanada pondered, pointing out a spot considerably further north. "If we go here, then we'll have to leave in three days instead. I know that everyone is ready to go when we are, but is it too soon?"

"I think the sooner we leave, the better it will be for Lord Yukimura to let us go. Also, it will get the soldiers out of this wretched atmosphere."

"Then let's try to get to this area. There is a lot of different terrain to deal with there and we can split up effectively even though we won't know which of their fighters will be where. If we fall behind because of weather, we can redirect to this fort and resupply."

"I will agree to this strategy," Yanagi said. "When we get there, we'll have some scouts go out and take a look at the place so we have a really accurate idea of what we're dealing with. Although this forest will have to be left alone."

"Why is that?"

"In case Seigaku is either behind it or in it. Their thunder mages will take down the wyverns very easily. Plus we can't give away the fact we know where they'll be and when."

"Won't they know the same about us?"

"Just the general idea. The only advantage we'll have is knowledge of how the land is set up."

Sanada rubbed his temples in frustration before shaking his head and accepting that there was nothing else that could be done about the situation.

"I suppose it's time to talk to Lord Yukimura."

"Just know that no matter how gently we put it, he's going to get angry. Don't take it personally," Yanagi said, holding up his glass.

"I'll do my best," he said, clinking his glass against Yanagi's and then draining it quickly. He walked towards the door and opened it and Yanagi quickly stood up after finishing his drink and followed him. They quickly played a game of JanKenPon to figure out who would be the one to knock on the door and speak first even though they knew that it was going to be Sanada in the end.

"Lord Yukimura?"

There was no reply and they both looked at each other, silently exchanging that they were going to go in anyway. Yanagi tentatively turned the knob and then took a step in. The only light source in the room was from the fireplace, which was dying down. Yukimura was in bed, but he was not asleep like he thought he might have been. Instead, he was staring towards the far wall that his massive bookcase was against with a dismal expression.

"Good evening, Lord Yukimura," they both said, bowing and he acknowledged them with a small nod.

"What brings you two here?"

"We were… just checking up on your fire," Sanada lied, striding over to the side and picking up a few logs. He carefully set them in and then straightened back up.

"My servants normally take care of the fire," Yukimura said, confused.

"Ah, well…"

"Sanada wants to do it for you from now on just before he goes to bed," Yanagi quickly said, feeling a bit ashamed that he was continuing a lie. "He enjoys all of that hard labor."

"Well, there isn't a lot of time left before we leave," Yukimura said as they both approached him and sat down in chairs besides the bed. "But certainly, if you want to be the one that does that from now on, then I would appreciate it."

"Of course, my lord."

"So… how are you feeling?" Yanagi asked softly, trying to look into Yukimura's eyes.

"Fine."

"You looked a bit dispirited when we first came in."

"Just tired, that's all. We've been going non-stop since your return from Hyotei and I have things to do as ruler on top of overseeing the army's training."

"But otherwise you're fine?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" Yukimura asked, looking annoyed at their behavior.

"Because you've been hiding things from us," Yanagi said, throwing caution to the winds with a blunt statement. He knew he would have ran from the situation if he waited any second longer.

"No, that's not true."

"Lord Yukimura, we know you better than you think. We know you have been in pain for the last few days and have been avoiding being near us for long amounts of time. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I want to fight. I want to be there with all of you when this happens," he said, giving up on his secret. "I knew that you two would try to talk me out of it if you found out... that is why you are here, is it not?"

"It is," Sanada said seriously, crossing his arms and giving Yukimura a reprimanding look. "We all would love to have you with us."

"That was not how you felt about me when I first said I was participating."

"That was because I was being overprotective of you, but I know that you are strong and had no doubt that you would be sending all of your adversaries to the depths of hell for even thinking about stepping foot in your country with hostile intentions. The situation is different now."

"This pain is temporary. I will be fine during the journey."

"We do not know that for sure," Yanagi said and Yukimura sighed, looking away from the both of them. "If your health continues deteriorating, it will distract the soldiers immensely and continue lowering morale."

"I have to be there for my country."

"Lord Yukimura, you are the country," Sanada said and Yukimura's face formed an incredulous look. "Every person carries your dreams, beliefs, and ideals in their heart. They know that you dedicate yourself to their well-being and prosperity and they want to give back to you. If you tax yourself any further, all of the hope and promise they see shining from you will be extinguished. How are the citizens going to react to that? How are the soldiers going to fight if there is nothing left to fight for?"

"Sacrifice is required for victory, Lord Yukimura," Yanagi added, nodding to Sanada, approving of his way of deep reasoning. "Thinking outside of what you want to to do and what would be best for everyone else."

"I can completely disregard what you try to order me to do," Yukimura said stubbornly. "I hope that you do remember that I have superiority over you."

"We're not ordering you!" Sanada said in frustration. "We're practically pleading you to reconsider. Not as advisors… as your friends."

"And you already have reworked a strategy without me, right?" Yukimura accused them, looking at Yanagi.

"Yes, we have. We decided on going further north, which means we will have to leave in a few days."

"So you were planning to go ahead with or without my consent?" Yukimura said coldly, abruptly sitting up and then issuing out a cry of pain.

"Lord Yukimura!" Sanada yelled, instinctively reaching out to grab his shoulders with his hands to support him.

"Do not touch me!" Yukimura exclaimed, biting his lip in pain as he clutched his chest in agony.

"Let him go Sanada!"

"I need to lay him back down!"

"You do not… need to… do anything!" Yukimura growled between frantic, shallow breaths as he hunched over. Sweat was beading on his forehead profusely and his words were becoming increasingly strained. "Get out."

"No, my lord…"

Yanagi grabbed a hold of Sanada and tried to pull him away, but it was to no avail. Sanada kept a firm grip on Yukimura as he carefully lowed him to the bed.

"Get out, get out!" Yukimura shrieked and Sanada dropped him the last few inches out of shock. "I don't want your coddling! I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"LORD YUKIMURA!" Sanada thundered back, frightened by how tormented Yukimura was and Yanagi pulled on him hard to get his attention.

"SANADA! NOW! We'll only make it worse by lingering!" Yanagi warned and they fled quickly, taking one look back at Yukimura who was now balled up on the bed convulsing before they reached the exit. The anguished scream that issued just before the door was shut fully was tortuous and heart shattering.

They both slid down against the wall just outside of Yukimura's room and sat there - completely traumatized by what had just happened. They were both fighting that urge to go back in and make sure that everything was okay, but they knew that that would be a stupid decision. Yanagi took a few breaths to slow down his pounding heart and looked over at Sanada, who was very pale and unnerved.

"I wasn't predicting that much of an explosive reaction…" Yanagi started and Sanada slowly nodded. "Let's put it behind us. He'll think about it all night, although I'm sure he's been thinking about it for a while, but when he calms down, he'll understand."

"He hates being reminded that he's human," Sanada said, putting his head in his hands. Yanagi had never seen Sanada so vulnerable in his entire life and he really didn't know what to say that could even remotely make him feel better. Yanagi pulled his knees close to his body and wrapped his arms around them.

"Well… you know he's always felt this pressure of being a ruler as great as his father…" Yanagi said after a while, staring at the wall in front of him in deep thought. "Even though he's headstrong and independent, he gets insecure from time to time."

"I remember how doubtful he was shortly after his father died, but with each accomplishment, he gained more confidence and less worried about letting people down," Sanada said in a reminiscent tone. "And when his father was still alive… I remember him being reluctant to let him take care of him when he was really sick or help him solve major problems."

Yanagi couldn't help but chuckle at the image of a resolutely defiant Yukimura with his father. Sanada laughed a little too, raising his head out of his hands and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"He's really a brat sometimes," Yanagi remarked, grinning a bit despite himself. "But you can't help but be drawn by his charm. Maybe that's why he's really taken to Kirihara?"

"I wouldn't have him any other way," Sanada said, rising to his feet and walked to the door of the study. "I think it's time to go. It seems as though he's gone to sleep since I don't hear anything anymore. Also, if a servant came by, they might die of shock that we're both sitting in the hallway in rather pathetic states."

"That's a good idea, but Sanada… that's the wrong door."

"… I have some more sorrow to drown out. Would you like to join me?"

Yanagi stood up as well and walked through the door that Sanada was holding open.

"Of course. I'll drink for both myself and Yukimura's unhappiness."

"If we both show up to training tomorrow morning with a hangover, we're going to be killed," Sanada said dryly as he picked up the bottle and poured a little bit for himself and twice as much for Yanagi.

"For some reason, I feel like that would be less painful than what we just went through tonight," Yanagi said and Sanada smiled slightly.

"To our lord and our best friend's quick health recovery… and forgiveness to us for scheming, breaking and entering, and severe insubordination."

"Now that I can drink to."


	37. Part 3  Ch 5  Night of Farewells

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **Real life got buuuuuuuuuuusy for the last two weeks. In short, I finally got two full weeks of school for subbing, had to move my brother out of his apartment at his university, started the (horrible) job search, had a band concert... and then last week I stopped writing completely 'cause I was just so x.x mentally (had some rough classes at school). Now it's back to it - one and a half chapters left and like seven word extensions for finished chapters before the story is done in journals and on my computer!

Alright, the second to last scene was written on May 21, 2011. (OMG IT'S ALMOST BEEN A WHOLE YEAR!) It was one of the first scenes I had came up with in my head in the start and it really speaks to me (even though it's emotionally sad and conflicted). Re-reading it for the xth amount of time makes me feel a bit nostalgic for the creating phase of all of this. This scene has hardly changed at all (added like five sentences). The final scene was written sometime in the early fall because I was inspired by something. The other scenes of the chapter were added in November as the battles were being written. It's amazing how this chapter was written in fragments since most of them weren't.

This is one of my personal favorites. The strength of friendship and the love of family to support each other through the high and low times. Staying strong as people say goodbye and part ways, and having faith in them to return successful and safe. And it's Sanada and Yukimura love angst - their relationship is just... words can't describe it, but they mean so much to each other.

Enjoy reading and please take the time to review if you can ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 5 - Night of Farewells<strong>

Yukimura woke up the next morning feeling like an absolute wreck. He rubbed his forehead gingerly, trying to recall the night's events, and when they came back in full force, he groaned loudly. He probably had the two worried all night because of how his intense behavior was adversely affecting his frail health.

Reluctantly, he pulled the covers off his body and struggled to sit up. Before he could get out of bed, the door opened and Yanagi and Sanada came in with a large plate of breakfast, a pitcher filled with water, and three goblets. He gave up and fell back against his pillows, relieved to see that they were still functioning.

"Good morning," he greeted them tiredly as they sat down in the same chairs they did the night before and set the plate on his bed and the other items on his bedside table.

"Morning."

"… Did you sleep… at all?" he asked them and they nodded.

"You did… right?" Sanada asked awkwardly and Yukimura also nodded.

"I don't remember when I did… I was in so much pain and then it subsided after a while. I must have drifted off shortly after that."

"We're sorry about that," Yanagi said somberly, pouring the water into the goblets.

"It's partially my fault. I shouldn't have gotten as angry as I did."

"Outbursts and tantrums happen from time to time," Yanagi reminded him and he felt a little better hearing that they did not hold it against him.

"Err… how did you two manage to sleep? I thought you would have been too worried to sleep."

"Brandy," Sanada said gruffly as he drained his entire goblet of water in one attempt and Yanagi poured himself another. "After a glass and a half, I was too tired to be awake."

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Sanada," Yukimura said, knowing that he rarely drank even if it was for leisure. "And you too, Yanagi."

"It really is fine, my lord," Yanagi said honestly as he picked up a cluster of grapes from the plate and started eating them. "We woke up fine and we're not experiencing any form of hangover... surprisingly enough."

Yukimura's face formed a shadow of a smile in response as he picked up a fork and prodded a piece of potato with it. He brought it to his mouth and chewed it slowly, a little lost in thought. He watched Sanada drink through his second goblet of water and wondered if Sanada was taking extra precaution to prevent the slightest sign of a hangover.

"So… are we okay to make an announcement about how you're not going with them?" Yanagi asked shyly, avoiding eye contact. Yukimura heaved a sigh and finished chewing before he responded.

"I have no way of convincing you otherwise now," Yukimura said, indicating his current condition. He was much more pale than he was yesterday, had shadows under his eyes, and his hair was quite disheveled and damp with sweat. "And you're right, I was not thinking about my country above my wants. Thank you for reminding me to carefully sort my priorities."

"Thank you for giving us permission," Sanada said gratefully, grabbing a fork and picking up some of the fried egg with it. "Would you like to tell them or would you like us to?"

"I would like to say it. I have enough strength to address them, but I will have to leave the orders and commands to you for the entire day instead of sharing them with you. I don't think my voice is up to the task."

"Certainly. Is there anything else that you want covered for you?"

"I think that's all for now," Yukimura said, concluding the discussion. "Can you hand me a goblet of water?"

"Of course," Yanagi replied smoothly, handing on carefully to him as he sat up. He took a long draught from it before handing it back. "We have about twenty more minutes of breakfast before we have to depart."

"Warm up the soldiers for the hour like normal and then I will join you at the top of the cliff to speak with them," Yukimura said and they nodded.

"Do you need any assistance to get up there?" Sanada offered and Yukimura shook his head.

"No, I should be fine."

"He wants to carry you up there in his arms like he did before."

"In that case…"

"Yanagi!"

"Don't deny it, you're so predictable," Yanagi said with a mean smirk and Sanada scowled menacingly at him.

Yukimura laughed deeply for the first time since his collapse and they smiled warmly back. He started eating his breakfast with a more cheerful demeanor, getting into a fork fight over the last potato with Sanada. Yanagi seized his opportunity to grab a sausage while they were locked in a frenzied battle and they both glared at him, not because they wanted the sausage, but because they knew he was gloating in his head for taking advantage of the situation.

"I'm sorry that you're not as clever as I am," he said, sitting back down in his chair.

"You impertinent strategist. I should put you in the dungeons for that," Yukimura said seriously, but they knew he was teasing.

"Why not put Sanada there for not being a gentleman and giving you the last potato?" Yanagi suggested. "I'm sure one of your desires is to seduce him while he's chained to a wall..."

"I AM LEAVING!" Sanada said, seizing the water pitcher and thundering out of the room, throwing the door shut with a loud bang. Yukimura wasn't sure if he needed the water to drink or to cool off his head from being immensely embarrassed.

"Hmm, with or without clothes?" Yukimura pondered as he climbed out of bed much easier than his weak attempt before. He didn't realize that his body wanted as much food as it did. Yanagi handed him a small bottle of liquid and he drank it quickly. Suddenly, he felt revitalized and full of his normal vigor and he handed the bottle back to Yanagi with a appreciative smile.

"My lord, you know in your heart of hearts that you want him starting with clothes so you can tear them apart in a show of dominance," Yanagi remarked with a wink and Yukimura smiled back widely in response.

"You know me so well."

Through the high and the low times, he was completely thankful that his two advisers were his two best friends that meant the world to him.

'_Well, the revelation went surprisingly well the other day,'_ Yukimura thought as he went back to his room to change clothes for dinner. It had been snowing heavily for most of the day and his clothes were soaked from the snow melting when he had entered the castle for some business. He wished the snow would stop by the time they would have to leave in the morning.

* * *

><p>'<em>And the last day of training was the best day of all of them,'<em> Yukimura continued as he looked through his closet for a new set of clothes. He wondered if it was because it was the last day that they were celebrating or if it was because they wanted to reassure their ruler that they had what it took to achieve a clear victory.

At first, he thought that the soldiers morale would drop even lower than the already undesirable level it was at or that they would protest him withdrawing at such a late notice. However, as his advisers reminded him just before he did tell them, he was just being paranoid, and it turned out that they were right. Shortly after he explained to them that he had been pretending that he was fine because he wanted to be the perfect example of everything he wanted them to be, one of the soldiers yelled out that he respected him for making the right choice for everyone. Another joined him saying that it took an extraordinary amount of bravery to do something that most people would consider as 'giving up', but was really a wise, long-term decision.

Approval spread extremely quickly and they all saluted him in absolute respect. Yukimura could feel the surge of pride come from where they were all the way to where he was on the cliff and submerge him completely. He bowed back even though he was their ruler because he was so grateful that they understood his intentions and did not judge him wrongly.

When they were called back to ease, he explained their exact plans and told them that the departure date was three days from that day. They would train for that day and the next in a more hardcore fashion and then take the final day off to recuperate and say goodbye to their families or people that offered up their homes to them. They were also allowed to have dinner at home if they wished and evening practice was cancelled, which was met with excitement to have even more time at home.

The word 'hardcore' probably wasn't enough to suffice exactly what they were put through, but it was close enough. Yukimura criticized everything mercilessly because he needed to know that everything was going to be perfect and how much pressure they could withstand. Sanada commanded them in a similar fashion, but he geared more towards physical punishment in the form of running and basics practice. Yanagi wasn't nearly as vocal or aggressive as the other two, but he was responsible for extending practices and coming up with the worst possible battle scenarios for a group to try to win.

Despite the brutal ferocity of the Three Demons, they really showed that no matter what was thrown at them, they would not give up. Yagyuu led the way with his Lance Knights in having a positive attitude and firmly reminding them that they were the elite troops of Rikkaidai, and the leaders jumped right on board with them and helped their sections to rise above their already high standard of excellence. It was unbelievable because he knew they were harboring the same feelings of dread, apprehension, and tension that he was.

'_Okay, I'm changed, but it's still a bit early for dinner,' _Yukimura thought to himself when he pulled his jacket closed and put his belt around it. Suddenly, all of the positive energy left him when it occurred to him that it was going to be their last dinner together for a long time.

'_How strange that it never occurred to me until now,'_ Yukimura remarked as he shut his closet door and walked towards the center of the room. '_It's probably because I've been too busy to focus on how I've been feeling…'_ He wondered how the atmosphere would be - would it be somber, awkward, or silent? Or would it be their attempt at a normal dinner because they want to leave on a good note? Did they have the willpower and drive to force themselves to be cheerful?

He really didn't want to say goodbye so soon. Everything ran like clockwork around the castle even as their training changed and the troops gathered. He was accustomed to a certain routine and seeing certain people doing specific things at different points throughout the day. Even the chaotic and humorous moments had their own kind of predictability. The departure of the troops would make everything feel more empty and more dismal than what it actually was.

Above all, he would miss Sanada's presence. His visit to Hyotei was already tough enough on Yukimura, but this was for a much longer time and in a dangerous situation. Even though he constantly shoved him away for being overprotective, he really did value how much Sanada was looking out for him. He loved him so much that it pained him to be so close to him, knowing that he was always right on the line of breaking his promise to Sanada and forcing him to be with him. However, he loved him so much that he wanted to respect their mutual decision about putting the country first before anything else even though he knew that it was completely possible to do both things at once.

'_Sanada really does have a lot of honor and pride about how he is viewed,'_ Yukimura noted to himself, aimlessly looking around at his room's contents. His eyes fell on the fireplace and he was reminded of how Sanada had started bringing in firewood over the last two nights like he promised and taking care of the fire. Little did Sanada know that Yukimura would pretend to be asleep, but when he had his back turned, he would watch his every move and take all of him in with his eyes because that was all that he could do without being chided.

He felt fatigued again from pondering such weighty thoughts so he dragged himself over to his comfortable bed and climbed on top of it, not bothering to get under the covers. He closed his eyes, not planning to take a nap, but to see if any energy would return from a few minutes of stillness. However, his mind did not want to slow down and kept thinking over all that he still needed to do in preparation for their departure in the morning, what was going to happen at dinner, and about his intense feelings for Sanada.

Without warning, the door to his room opened and he turned to see a grinning Kirihara, who then opened the other double door from the inside. Jackal came in next with one end of a table and Niou followed with the other end. The others had plates, goblets, and a large amount of food and were hurrying in to set up.

"I really need to remember to lock my door," Yukimura commented softly to himself, recalling how many times people had let themselves enter his room within the last few days. "Umm… may I ask what's going on?" he spoke in a louder, clearer voice and Kirihara looked at him to answer.

"We're having dinner with you!" he announced brightly.

"We could have simply eaten downstairs like we always do," Yukimura replied, sitting up and watching their progress. They had set down the table in the large space where Yukimura painted his artwork and were working on arranging the food neatly.

"You might have skipped out so we brought it to you."

"How very thoughtful," he said, picking up the two chairs by his bedside and bringing them over. "I really appreciate it."

"Besides, you did say that all of the soldiers could eat at home with their families during these last three days," Marui reminded him as he laid out the silverware. "And we're your family."

He smiled warmly at them and they returned it with genuine smiles of their own. Yukimura took a seat, watching as the final preparations were done. Sanada, Yanagi, and Yagyuu had left to grab chairs from their room, and returned promptly to set them down.

"You all may have a seat," Yukimura said after they bowed to him in respect.

"I call firsts on the roasted turkey!" Kirihara said and Jackal handed the plate over to him. "This looks so good!"

"All food looks good to you," Marui pointed out as he dug into a bowl of mashed potatoes. "You eat everything without complaint."

"Hmm, Kirihara not being bratty about something?" Yanagi noted in mock surprise. "I would have never imagined such a thing!"

"Sage Yanagi!"

"Can you pass me the bowl of corn, Sanada?" Yukimura asked sweetly and Sanada handed it over carefully. "And the turkey after Niou is done with it."

"Were we intruding on a nap?" Jackal asked as he was spooning stuffing down onto his plate.

"Not at all. I was just laying down for a few minutes. The battle preparations are rather taxing."

"I hope that this dinner gives you some comfort and vigor," Yagyuu wished sincerely. "We actually cooked all of this for you."

"When did you find the time?" Yukimura asked, surprised at Yagyuu's revelation. "You have been at practice with me the entire time."

"We made it during our lunch when you were with General Sanada and various other commanders setting down flags for where sections are going to camp for the night."

"And then told the servants to warm it up prior to dinner time?"

"That is correct."

"I'm truly humbled by your act of kindness. Really I am."

They all beamed at Yukimura's praise and started eating heartily. Yukimura kept silent for a while, interested in listening to the animated conversation going on. It almost was surreal how normal everything was despite the fact that they were going to depart in the morning to head towards their enemy. However, he knew that this was one of their ways with dealing with anxiety and it was supposed to be a temporary time of pure enjoyment and laughter.

"Jackal, the flavors you bring out of the turkey and your usage of herbs is simply delightful," Yukimura said, slicing some more turkey for himself. "I am half-tempted to keep you here with me so that at least I'll have wonderful food while I'm being held captive within my castle."

"Thank you very much, Lord Yukimura," Jackal said with a charming smile. "As much as I would like to stay, I fear that I would be threatened by a particular someone's return to the castle."

"So, I guess everyone does know," Niou remarked dryly, pouring a lot of gravy all over the food on his plate.

"Know what exactly?" Sanada asked suspiciously and Yagyuu gave Niou a scolding look.

"That you are-"

"What he means to say is that you are the most protective person around," Yagyuu said, completely cutting off Niou, who gave him a fake frown. "And that it is an admirable quality."

"I know that you feel that way about me, Yagyuu," Sanada said kindly towards Yagyuu before glaring at Niou. "However, I highly doubt that is what he was going to say."

"Well, you'll never know now since your Silver Knight will be sticking his lance up my butt if I tick you off at our last family dinner for a long time," Niou said with a nonchalant shrug and mostly everyone tried to hide a snigger.

"I don't get what's so funny," Kirihara said through a mouthful of food and Yanagi gave him a reprimanding look. He hurriedly swallowed his food, avoiding contact with Yanagi's eyes. "About Yagyuu striking you with his lance. That would hurt, wouldn't it?"

"Oh Kirihara, you have much to learn," Marui said, patting him on the back with a smug expression.

"Do not taint him any further, Marui," Jackal warned, reaching around removing his arm from Kirihara's back.

"But he's already-" Marui was unable to finish his sentence before Jackal covered his mouth and hit him on the head.

"Now look what you started, Niou," Yagyuu said stiffly as he spread butter onto a biscuit. "Because you decided to be immature."

"It wasn't my fault that they read into an innocent statement."

"Nothing is innocent when it comes to you."

"So, since it's the last of a lot of things today…"

"No, you may not put your arrows in my quiver," Yagyuu said firmly, taking a bite out of his biscuit as everyone broke up in laughter except for Kirihara and Sanada who both looked very confused.

"Don't you have your own quiver, Niou?" Kirihara asked in an extremely puzzled tone. Marui was practically dying, banging his fists on the table and Yukimura was trying to blink back some tears.

"Kirihara, Niou likes to get into other people's personal belongings," Yanagi explained, grinning widely at how amusing everything was. "It's an exciting game for him to see if he can get away with it."

Yukimura waited until he had stopped laughing and drank some water. He heard Sanada grumbling to himself about respecting people's territory and the qualities of a real man. Yukimura pondered for a moment and decided there was no time better to go in for the kill than now, especially when no one had made their move yet to annoy Sanada.

"Sanada, Lord Yukimura is thinking that he would like you to put your sword in his sheath tonight," Yanagi voiced as he pulled the blackberry pie close to him and started cutting it with a knife. "For good luck." Niou spat out his drink when he heard what Yanagi said and everyone gave up trying to maintain their composure.

"What the hell Yanagi?"

"Yanagi, did you really have to read my mind?" Yukimura asked casually as he finished licking the remains of his food off of his spoon.

"Of course."

Yukimura put a hand on Sanada to calm him down from his livid state. He was sure that Sanada didn't get the innuendo, but he did understand that he was made fun of and Yukimura didn't want to him to get any more worked up.

"Sanada, it's perfectly fine that you don't…" Yukimura started and Sanada shook his head.

"I'll put my sword wherever you want me to put it if it makes you feel better," Sanada said sincerely and everyone immediately fell silent and preoccupied themselves with getting a slice of blackberry pie to keep from even issuing a chuckle.

"Okay, we'll take care of it before I go to bed."

"As you wish."

"Everyone have a piece of pie?" Niou asked, abruptly changing the subject, and they all nodded. "It's my mother's recipe so I hope you all like it."

"It looks wonderful," Yukimura said, positioning his fork above it. "May we dig in?"

"Yeah, looks like everyone's done with the main course."

Yukimura smiled and took his first bite, savoring the delightful taste of the desert. Everyone else was excited about it too, letting Niou know shortly after they swallowed their first bites. Niou was a little pink in the face from all of the positive attention, but he looked like he was enjoying it all the same.

As Yukimura ate through his slice, he observed each person one by one, taking in all of their detail. Kirihara had gobbled through his slice and was in the process of wiping his mouth. Marui was finished shortly after him with a satisfied grin before urging Jackal, who was being neat, to eat less like an old man. Yagyuu's eyes were almost sparkling as he ate, smiling like he was remembering a good memory. Niou was done eating by the time Yukimura looked at him and put his hands behind his head in contentment. Sanada was also quite happy since he was a lover of fruit and he was determinedly eating without letting anything disturb him. Yanagi was eating at the same moderate pace that Yukimura was, smiling to himself as he contemplated how they had missed having this in the castle.

Yukimura let an uncontrollable sigh escape his lips when he realized that he would not be seeing their faces for a very long time and all of his earlier worries and apprehensions came back in full force. They all looked at him in concern and he shook his head.

"Are you alright, Lord Yukimura?" Marui asked and Yukimura gave him a meek smile.

"I guess the easiest way to say it is that I don't want to say farewell," Yukimura said sadly, feeling his heart get heavy with melancholic emotions. "I don't want to say farewell to your moments of joy, anger, humor, cleverness, immaturity… My life is so closely intertwined with all of you that it's just…"

"Lord Yukimura!" Kirihara exclaimed, jumping out of his seat to give him a massive hug. "I'm going to miss you too! I'm going to miss how you're always giving me advice and how caring you are and how you and Sage Yanagi pick on General Sanada…"

Yukimura hugged him back tightly and then released him so he could return to his seat. He saw that Marui was partway out of his seat and he stood up to also give him a hug. Following their example, everyone else formed an orderly queue to embrace Yukimura, some of them whispering encouragement in his ear and others letting him know what they're going to miss about him, the castle, and even training.

"Well, dinner time is coming to an end and we must supervise the troops arriving and setting up their tents for the night," Yanagi said with a sigh. "But before we say our final farewell as a group, we should have a toast."

Yukimura agreed as Jackal uncorked the bottle of white wine and poured a glass for everyone. When he was finished, they all held their glasses in the center, waiting for Yukimura to start.

"To absolute victory," Yukimura said, nodding to Sanada to let him know it was his turn.

"To dominance in strength and determination," Sanada said in a tough, imperious voice.

"To a quick and safe journey," Niou said in a serious voice.

"To limitless pride in our country," Yagyuu said with a warm smile.

"To a battle without many casualties," Jackal said, looking from Yagyuu to Marui.

"To keeping morale high," Marui said with a cheerful grin.

"To making Seigaku wish they had never stepped foot in this country," Kirihara said with a scary smirk.

"To our lord's health so that we may return home with good news for someone stronger and more unbreakable than ever before," Yanagi concluded, making Yukimura smile in return. "And so that we may have many more years of meals, social gatherings, and crazy times as a family."

Yukimura nodded and they all clinked their glasses in approval. As he looked around at them again, he realized that they were very unique individuals with different pasts and different ways of life and that was what he loved about them. Through strokes of luck and interesting circumstances, they managed to end up at the castle, growing closer and closer to each other without any real fighting or disagreement. He really couldn't have been any happier with how everything turned out.

"I also wish that my health would become stable again so that in the very slim chance that one of you does lose…" Yukimura said as he stood up from the table, setting down his finished glass. "I can obliterate you in a sword fight."

"We will not lose!" Sanada said proudly, standing up with a tall, powerful posture. "It's time to go head out. When your sections are done setting up their tents, they need to know that they are to pack up their belongings onto the convoys in the morning before falling into formation and awaiting orders. Then you may go to bed, but you must be awake and ready to go before most of the soldiers are up."

"Yes sir!"

"Farewell and good luck everybody," Yukimura said as they headed towards the door. "Please continue to carry me in your hearts."

"It's a promise that will shall honor, Lord Yukimura," Yagyuu said as they all nodded and departed.

"It will be like you'll be there on the battlefield even you physically are not," Yanagi said as Yukimura put on his cape and cloak and joined them at the door.

"I would hope that I have intimidated the soldiers enough through these last few months with my training tactics and blunt observations of how poor their forms were and how pathetic their fighting skills were that they'll think I'm still around," Yukimura said with a sadistic laugh as he closed the door behind him and walked with his two advisors to the entrance hall.

"Between you and General Sanada, I think we have scarred them for good," Yanagi remarked and Yukimura pushed him.

"Don't think you're in the clear, Yanagi. You're also responsible for their training menu."

"I am," Yanagi said, holding his hands up in surrender. "But they don't hate me like they hate the raging, temperamental commander that will explode at any given time for even the smallest thing."

"I demand perfection! And it's not hate, it's respect!" Sanada growled, charging out of the castle without another look back.

"Sanada, please slow down," Yukimura called out and he stopped. "I would very much like to walk with you two and share my thoughts with the troops for the duration of the night."

"They'll love that. You're an incredible ruler, Lord Yukimura."

"And an incredible person," Sanada added.

"Thank you. For your support and everything," Yukimura said gratefully as he readied himself for another round of hard goodbyes and letting everyone go into the uncertain future and trusting they'll come back safe and sound with the joyous expressions of triumph.

* * *

><p>"Lord Yukimura! Wake up!"<p>

"Ugh…"

"Are you alright?"

Yukimura's eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to bring focus to his hazy vision. As things cleared up, Yukimura found himself face to face with Sanada with a look of the utmost concern on his face. Sanada also had his hands on Yukimura's upper arms, and judging by his current position over the top of him, he had been shaking him quite intensely.

"… I just had a nightmare," Yukimura recalled as Sanada loosened his grip on him and climbed off of the bed, straightening his armor.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yukimura contemplated as he drew his blankets closer to his body, shivering from the intensity of his dream and by the coolness of his room. Sanada didn't say anything further as he picked up the wood he had discarded on the floor upon his entry into the room and carried it over to the fireplace. He busied himself with coaxing the dying embers back in life, and after a minute or two, the flames danced brightly around around the logs.

"Thank you Sanada. That feels much better," Yukimura stated. It was mostly a lie though - he didn't remotely feel warmed up at all, but he appreciated the effort.

"It's an unexpectedly chilly night," Sanada commented, turning back towards Yukimura who nodded. "Is there anything else you need of me?"

"… Well…" Yukimura started, shifting on his bed uncomfortably.

"You can tell me."

"It's just… I was experiencing my mother's and father's death again…"

"My lord?"

"But this time they told me that they were glad to be leaving me… that I was a worthless son…"

"I am sorry, Lord Yukimura. Truly."

"And then they committed suicide in front of my eyes - grinning as they did so!"

"It wasn't real. It will be okay," Sanada reassured, pulling him securely against his armor with his strong, comforting arms. Yukimura sniffed softly and grasped him tightly, wishing that he would never let go.

"That was it."

"Are you sure?"

Yukimura paused to decide if he was going to continue. There was indeed another part of the nightmare. A part where Sanada called Yukimura a burden on his life - that his destiny was decided before he was allowed to choose what he wanted to do. He blamed Yukimura for keeping him caged in the castle and voiced that a tremendously weak lord like him should have never risen to power. Pulling out his sword, Sanada took his own life - falling backwards in a slow, long arc and staining the flowers in the garden crimson with his blood.

"Not about my sleep," Yukimura said hastily, changing the subject, as he struggled to hold back a dry sob. "I'm still extremely worried."

"About the upcoming battle?"

"Yes. Something unnerves me about it."

"We are Rikkai. We do not lose."

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want you hurt. I want you safe."

"You cannot keep the commander of the army back at the castle," Sanada reminded him. "It is my duty to oversee the troops, to lead them to victory, and to defend your honor."

"I wish I could be there on there on the battlefield with everyone..."

"Absolutely out of the question. Your health is in jeopardy and we need you to stay here and get better."

"I only passed out that one time!"

"We're not taking the chance since you're still feeling faint. We've been over and over this already."

"I know. I know. I'm just being selfish," Yukimura admitted sadly as he pulled away. "I just… care. Too much for you."

"And I the same, my lord," Sanada said gently as he slid off of the bed. There was silence as Yukimura scanned him over and he stared back, puzzled by Yukimura's action.

"Stay with me tonight," Yukimura stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm cold and the fire isn't warm enough."

"My lord... maybe you'll feel warmer if you put on a shirt..." Sanada said softly and Yukimura threw him a scornful glare.

"I command you to stay in bed with me until the tomorrow morning when you leave," Yukimura said in a steely tone, pulling down the pastel ceruleancovers so that Sanada could climb in. "My orders are absolute. Remember that."

Yukimura didn't care that he was being needy, immature, and selfish, but he did feel a bit guilty about forcing Sanada to do something against his will for his own benefit. Sanada paused momentarily in surprise before he shook his head and started taking off his armor, setting the black metal down against a wall. As Sanada started to remove his shirt, Yukimura felt something stir sinfully in the pit of his stomach as chiseled muscles came into view.

"I'm climbing in now," Sanada announced awkwardly and Yukimura nodded. The bed sank some when his weight was added in a comfortable way and then the covers were drawn over both of their bodies.

"Hold me, Sanada," Yukimura murmured as he turned over on one side to face away from Sanada. Not a long moment later, he felt his bare back make contact with Sanada's naked chest and those large, built forearms wind around his lithe body. His heart felt like it had burst with emotion - of happiness for feeling loved and from sadness for knowing that it wasn't of Sanada's own accord. Sanada's heavy breathing that ensued almost immediately after he was settled echoed inside Yukimura's own chest and he closed his eyes, wishing that he didn't have to say more farewells the next morning.

* * *

><p>Sheer exhaustion lingered in every bone of his body and he had to force himself to wake up. Groaning softly, he opened his eyes and saw that he was facing towards his window, but Sanada was not there on the other side of the bed. He felt his heart sink, worried that Sanada may have left in the middle of the night because he was either uncomfortable or wanted a better night's rest. He turned over towards the other wall and saw that a lone figure was sitting in a chair facing his balcony window, presumably preoccupied with things he needed to do.<p>

"Sanada?" he called out softly and saw that he flinched slightly in his seat before turning in his direction.

"I didn't think you would be waking so early…"

"Have you been sitting there all night?" Yukimura asked as he sat up and drew his covers around his body, relieved that Sanada did not leave him as he initially thought.

"No, perhaps only for about twenty minutes," he answered passively. "I couldn't sleep anymore, but I wanted to wait until you woke up."

"You could have roused me," Yukimura pointed out. "I know how you are with being an early riser."

"You need your rest, my lord," he said, standing up and turning back towards the balcony window. It was an impressive sight - seeing him stand there with a tall posture, bathed in faint moonlight on one side and flickering firelight on the other. He knew Sanada needed some time to mull over his thoughts and he lay still, watching him without issuing a sound. As for his thoughts, he wasn't able to determine what they could have been - Sanada was hard to read if he really wanted to hide behind his stoic face.

A few minutes later, Yukimura slipped out of his bed gracefully and picked up two objects from his bedside table. He silently approached Sanada who directed his attention towards him again with an emotionless expression as he stood up. Before Sanada could speak, Yukimura reached up and put his hands around his neck, tying something onto him.

"It's… It's just a necklace," Yukimura explained, feeling the heat rise unexpectedly into his face. It was an extremely unusual feeling for him to feel shy or embarrassed by anything. "I fashioned it with Yanagi's help a while ago…"

He watched Sanada pick up the red gemstone cut in the shape of a curved teardrop and rub it between his fingers, feeling the texture of the ancient writing carved into the smooth ruby. There was also a single rose petal embedded in the stone that was discernible upon closer inspection.

"It's a part of me that I want to be with you," Yukimura continued hurriedly, trying to ignore how fast his pulse had quickened to. "Since I won't be with you in body…At least my spirit will be there."

"Lord Yukimura…"

"I think you need to get going. It's time," Yukimura said hastily as he tried to put on his own necklace, fumbling with tying the knot.

"Let me help you," Sanada offered as he moved behind him and took the two ends of the necklace into his own fingers, brushing against Yukimura's trembling hands. Once he was sure it was secure, he moved back to original spot and took a closer look at it. It was a beautiful sapphire blue, exactly like the hue and brilliance of Yukimura's eyes, and was the same shape as Sanada's except for it was rotated 180 degrees.

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you, my lord," Sanada said with a courteous tone. "It's a good luck charm, isn't it?"

"It is. I hope that it protects you from harm and that it will help boost your strength for the fight."

"We will return to you with a few number of casualties and tremendously victorious. I assure you that I will show them the depths of despair for having considered going against our country," Sanada said with deadly seriousness.

"Yes, I have no doubt you and the army will put an end to this absurd nuisance known as Seigaku," Yukimura agreed with merciless confidence. "The sun is about to rise and a new day is going to dawn. You must go."

Sanada nodded as he walked over to his armor and shirt and gathered it up into his arms. Then he pulled his sword out from the sheath that he had put it in the night prior before Yukimura went to bed. He strode towards the doorway with large steps, but before he made it to the hallway, Yukimura stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"I… I…" Yukimura stuttered, appalled at himself for finally caving into his long-harbored feelings that had been repeatedly attacking his resistance for quite some time. "I love you, Sanada. Damn it - I don't care anymore about my promise to you to let our feelings remain unrequited. I love you and I will faithfully wait for the day you return." He felt a large weight get lifted from his shoulders as the flood of emotions finally burst forth in his mind. It was gratefully relieving to finally say the words that he had wanted to say since that day eight years ago, and know that he would not be scolded for his actions because Sanada had to go.

Sanada was predictably taken aback and spent the next few seconds trying to regain his rigid posture and proud composure. Yukimura stared pointedly at him, waiting in nervous apprehension for his response. He found that he was already missing him and Sanada had not even left the room.

"My lord," he started with much less shyness than Yukimura had been anticipating. "I… feel the same. Very much so. Please understand that I do." His dark brown eyes made contact with Yukimura's blue ones for a moment that showed his sincerity before he departed without another word, leaving behind Yukimura, who had never felt so vulnerable and lonely in his entire life until then.


	38. Part 3  Ch 6  Day Breaks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **A few weeks back, a friend mentioned that they saw my story on a "fics that the person wanted made into movies" on tumblr (I'm sure that's not the exact title, but I can't locate the original source). *flails* This made me exceedingly happy and I hope I don't let you all down as it progresses on. It seems as though the person made the list months ago, which is exciting since it already grabbed their attention in the first part. \o/

Where am I now? I just finished typing up Part 3 - Chapter 14 yesterday from my journal so that means all of Part 3 is on the computer finally! Two chapters need extensions, but otherwise, you have about a 100,000 word Part 3. ... Whoa...

And I have three scenes left in Part 4 - Chapter 8 (and a tiny bit of a fourth in Part 4 - Chapter 3) and then the story is DONE being written (the x amount of chapters in writing journals need to be typed). OMG THE END IS SO CLOSE! What a bittersweet feeling already.

Alrighty-o! Sanada's turn :) If there's something I'm particularly proud of in this chapter, it's Lord Yukimura's speech. Since I wrote this in November (and most of Part 3 for that matter), I don't recall much of the dialogue I used, but this one just surprised me. Inspirational speeches! King Atobe gave one as well in the Hyotei chapter so I remember it being difficult to make them sound different as public speakers.

Got some new readers on board, people that added the story to their favorites and/or alerts, and lovely reviews. Thank you so very much everyone for your support! As always, please review if you can and definitely enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 6 - Day Breaks<strong>

Sanada hurried into his room and set down everything he had on his bed except for his shirt, which he pulled over his head. Then he tied his deep red cape around his neck before strapping on his armor quickly. As he checked to make sure that everything was secure, his mind wandered back to the night that he did not expect to have.

'_Nothing major happened,'_ Sanada told himself as he shook his head and picked up his scabbard, tying it to his waist. '_You only spent the night with him.'_ However, he could not ignore how good it felt to be so close to his body and know how much he was wanted in someone else's life. He knew that he should have talked Yukimura out of it since the situation was close to going above the friendship line, but it was the last time they would see each other for a long time so he was less adamant about maintaining the boundaries they had set up.

'_Maybe over the course of time, the temptation to be with me will die away?'_ Sanada asked himself, picking up the sword and putting it back in its original sheath now on his waist. '_Although, I do not want that to happen fully…'_

He sighed, grabbing his cloak and fastening it over the top of his armor. Sanada did a triple check of his room to make sure that he was not forgetting anything important, and when he deemed that he was set, he picked up his bag and his trustworthy axe and left the castle to head for the armory.

When he got inside the building, he saw that it was completely deserted, which was normal since he was up at a very early hour. He sat down on a stool and considered mulling over his thoughts, but the door opened and Yagyuu strode in.

"Ah, commander. Good morning," he said in pleasant surprise.

"Good morning Captain Yagyuu," Sanada greeted as Yagyuu pulled the hood off of his cloak. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could trying not to think about this morning," he answered, setting his lance, bow, and quiver of arrows down on a table. "And Niou tosses and turns when he's anxious."

"Huh. Lord Yukimura does… nothing. It's nothing."

"General Sanada?" Yagyuu said, looking at him in bewilderment. "What about Lord Yukimura?"

"I was just going to say…" Sanada said hesitantly, but Yagyuu gave him a look that meant he could trust him to not speak a word of it to anyone else. "He doesn't toss and turn when he's worried about something. Or at least, I've never seen him do that."

"How do you know? You sleep in your own room."

"I have been, uh, taking firewood to his room for the last few nights," Sanada said, fishing for some kind of partial truth. "And he's been as still as a rock."

"That's very kind of you, commander," Yagyuu said with a smile and Sanada felt the heat rise to his face. "We all have our own ways of dealing with how we are feeling. It doesn't surprise me that he doesn't show physical signs of distress even in his sleep since he is so conscious about hiding it when he's awake."

"That is a very good observation."

"So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Ready," Sanada said simply. "I'm ready to go, take care of this, and return home."

"That's the fierce determination that I enjoy about you, General Sanada," Yagyuu acknowledged. "I hope the winds of good fortune go in our direction in our first large-scale battle."

"I hope so too, and if it doesn't, I'll see what Yanagi can do about it."

They both laughed quietly before resuming their serious composures in case someone else was coming in early.

"I'm proud to be serving under you, commander. I want you to know that," Yagyuu said genuinely after a moment of silence. "My growth has been because of your support of me." Sanada surveyed him, noticing that his physical features had matured quite a bit over the years, but he didn't really notice from being around him most days.

"Captain Yagyuu, I am proud that I have such a reliable and talented Silver Knight under my command," Sanada said with a sincere nod, feeling moved that Yagyuu admired him so. "And my growth has been affected positively by you as well."

Before their conversation could continue, the door opened again and soldiers in charge of the convoys were coming in to pick up supplies and weapons. They all respectfully saluted Sanada and Yagyuu when they came in before starting their tasks as quietly as possible. The gentle din of weapons clinking together and bags being moved around quickly filled the room - it was really happening now and he felt like his heart was still in the castle when it should have been in his chest.

"Good morning," a voice greeted them and they turned to see Jackal carrying three large bags in one hand and his axe in the other. He didn't look like he was bothered by the weight of everything.

"I presume you got stuck with caretaker duties again," Yagyuu noted with amusement and Jackal sighed, rolling his eyes as he set the bags down on the table with Yagyuu's weapons.

"They wanted to sleep in a bit more, but I made them get up and they're now checking up on their sections. So I volunteered to take everything to the armory."

"That's very nice of you," Sanada said as he got up from the stool to set his axe with everything else. "Do we have everything?"

"Marui, Kirihara, Niou, and Yanagi are carrying their weapons on themselves since they're light," Jackal answered. "We're missing bags from Niou and Yanagi though…"

"I'm here," a tired voice called out and they turned to see Niou with his bag slung over one shoulder, yawning widely. He shuffled over to where they were and set his stuff down, blinking rapidly to see if he could wake up quicker.

"Good morning, Niou."

"Yagyuu, why didn't you wake me before you left?" Niou asked, yawning again. "It's not very nice to leave me."

"I tried several times, but you kept drifting off again," Yagyuu said and Niou rubbed the back of his neck in guilty embarrassment when he remembered that that was what he did.

"Wait, Kirihara didn't stay with Yanagi?" Sanada asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Something about how he felt like he was going to be awake all night and didn't want to bother Yanagi," Jackal said, trying to remember Kirihara's exact reason. "They'll be in the same tent, so it's not like they won't see each other."

"Ah, that's right."

"And my house is too far to be walking back and forth from," Niou said, sounding a little bit more awake. "Otherwise I would have stayed there to see my family one more time as much as they bother me."

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Yagyuu teased and Niou half-heartedly pushed him.

"Shut up. It's too early to outsmart you."

"I'm going to head out to double check my sections," Jackal announced, putting the hood on his cloak up. "See you guys in a few."

"You all should get going," Sanada sitting back down in his stool. "I'll be around shortly to make sure everything is in order after Yanagi…"

"Gets here, right?" a voice announced and Sanada turned his attention to the open door where Yanagi was standing. "Sorry for the delay. I had to locate a few books I had forgotten."

"Don't worry about it," Sanada said gruffly as Yanagi added his belongings to their collection. He looked as fine as any of them, but he knew that Yanagi was probably the most worn of all of them. They hid their emotions well, but they had to so they could get what they had to do done.

"You two have forgotten your helmets," Yanagi noted as he scanned their pile. "As dashingly handsome as you two look, I'm sure that Seigaku is not interested."

"I can't believe I forgot," Sanada grumbled and watched as Yagyuu reached onto a shelf on the other side of the room and grab their helmets. "Thanks for reminding us."

"Not a problem."

"Well, we'll take our leave," Niou said, heading out of the armory with a casual wave. "Catch up with you later."

"Please excuse us," Yagyuu said with a bow to Yanagi and Sanada before leaving.

Sanada took a moment and summoned over the soldiers in charge of their convoy, showing them where they had put all of their stuff, and who else would have their supplies with them. They said that their convoy will have a flag with Yukimura's coat of arms on the back door so that there would be no mistake which one was theirs.

"Okay, let's talk while we walk to our horses," Yanagi suggested and Sanada agreed, taking the lead and heading towards the door. "It's about where we should stop for the next few nights and about the upcoming weather."

"Am I going to like this?"

"Maybe about seventy-five percent of it. It is winter after all."

* * *

><p>'<em>It's amazing how fast everyone gets ready when you have an efficient system of organization,'<em> Sanada remarked as he started making his way back towards the castle entrance from his spot at the far back of the eastern grounds. All of the tents, supplies, and extra weapons were packed into the convoys just outside of the castle walls and their favored weapons were kept on their person. As Sanada passed by the soldiers in the back half, he called them to a relaxed attention and ordered them to follow him to stand alongside the front half for Lord Yukimura's speech. Yanagi was in charge of getting the other half of the army to attention and he saw that all of them had received his instructions and were waiting patiently without talking.

By the time he got to the very front, the other six plus the Wyvern Lord and Sentinel were lined up and looking up at the top of the entrance. Sanada took his place in the center and also looked up and saw that Lord Yukimura was there, flanked by the military school commander and the entrance gate guard. Yukimura was watching the progress of everyone settling into position expressionlessly, interrupted when the commander got his attention to tell him something.

Sanada did not take his eyes off of him the entire time that he was waiting. He wanted to take in every little detail of him - from the way that his hair fluttered softly in the breeze to how his blue eyes seemed to shine even at the distance he was away from him. He wanted to remember the deep purple long coat with the gold trimming that was simple, but royally exquisite, and the slate blue boots that matched his long cape on the outside. The other side of his cape was black like the armor he wore over his shoulders.

Yukimura adjusted the gold headband that encircled his head and Sanada was again reminded of how he always compared Yukimura to an angel even though he had devilish aspects. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he knew that it was his duty as commander of the army to push his feelings aside and set out to conquer what they were out to do.

A call to formal attention was called by the military school commander and Sanada's body reacted instantly, perfectly trained for following orders as quick as lightning. Yukimura nodded and took a few steps forward so that he was close to the wall's edge and started to speak.

"Soldiers! After hours upon hours, weeks and weeks of intense training, here you are this morning, ready to head out," Yukimura said, in a clearly audible tone. "And you should be immensely proud of yourselves as I am of you. I, along with your leaders, pushed you mercilessly, drove you into the ground, and just when you thought there was a glimmer of hope, we crushed your hopes because we knew that there was still room to grow. Yet you are still standing, stronger than ever, and with pride that burns so brightly that it's blinding."

Sanada had never felt so proud of himself and what he had done for the army as he did at that exact moment. He snuck a glance at Yagyuu who was to his right with his peripheral vision and saw that he was sitting even more straighter than his usual posture and was beaming with honor. The rarity of Yukimura voicing approval of what they did made it all the more valuable when he did.

"I still regret that I am unable to be there on the battlefield with you all," Yukimura continued, a hint of remorse evident in his voice. "However, I can rest easier knowing that I am sending the elite of Rikkai in my name to defend the country and show that we are not a country that you can simply tread into or threaten without severe consequence. I hope that I am at full strength with no more major health complications by your return so that I may congratulate you and promptly resume training for a higher standard of excellence."

Deafening cheers and applause broke out from the entire army despite the fact that they were at formal attention and Yukimura accepted it with a grateful wave of his hand. As he lowered his hand, the army quieted down, ready for his final words before they would be dismissed. Sanada never thought he would see the day that people would be excited about being able to go through even harder training when they would come home.

"In the meantime, I will continue doing what I can as ruler to propel the country into even greater heights of prosperity," Yukimura said in a bold, confident tone. "As you go through your journey, you will face many obstacles, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Trust each other and yourselves to get through everything. I hope that you will continue carrying me in your hearts and I have no doubt that my citizens are carrying you in theirs."

Acclamation broke out from the other side of the closed entrance and Sanada was slightly surprised that he didn't think about how the people of the capital had gathered to listen as well. Sanada took a look at Yanagi this time and saw that he was smiling at all of the momentum that had accumulated.

"You are dismissed! Remember that losing is not permitted!"

Yukimura gestured to Sanada, who then signaled with a serious expression to the guards by the door to open them. The entrance was narrow and the path through town was narrow too, but they had instructed the soldiers exactly how to get out in an organized manner the other day. After a deep breath, he took one last look up at Yukimura, making solid eye contact with him, telling him wordlessly his final farewell and that he was going to make him proud. Yukimura returned the look with an approving smile, but one that seemed fairly distant and had the feeling of heartache infused in it.

Sanada tore his eyes away from him and urged his horse forward. The top leaders followed immediately behind him and then the front half of the army started to make their way out of the doors. It was an impressive sight seeing all of the soldiers clad in black armor with simple gold trimming and the Rikkaidai emblem painted in the upper left-hand corner of their breastplate, glinting in the rays of the morning sun as they marched out of the castle grounds.

As they proceeded through town, they acknowledged the citizens that had lined the streets to share their support and send them their good wishes. Wyvern riders were flying as low as possible to also be able to welcome the support of the citizens. When they got a long distance away from town, they paused, waiting for the rest of their army to file into a wider formation and for their convoys to converge in the middle so they could continue traveling towards their destination and towards the enemy they have had their eye on since that day in the summer.

* * *

><p>"A word, Sanada?" Yanagi asked as he pulled up to where Sanada was with his brown horse. Seeing Yanagi on a horse was still a bit weird even though he had seen him ride a horse before.<p>

"Of course," Sanada answered, looking over at Yanagi who was giving him an inquisitive look.

"You seem preoccupied," he simply stated and Sanada scowled because he wasn't sure how else to respond initially.

"If you haven't noticed, we are heading off to battle," Sanada noted gruffly, pulling on the reins so that his magnificent black horse slowed down to a gentle trot.

"I highly doubt that you are thinking about that right now."

Sanada suddenly became aware of his gift from Yukimura resting against the center of his chest. He pulled it out from under his shirt and held it in the palm of his hand, letting the sunlight reflect off of its facets. It felt so warm in his hand, and as his heart started to ache slightly, he realized that Yanagi was right.

"It's well-crafted, Yanagi" Sanada said, letting the charm slide from his fingers onto the front of his armor.

"I only helped him get started," Yanagi confessed. "He insisted on doing as much as he could on his own. He picks things up so easily."

"I see. It makes it more special to me then."

"When did he give you that? You were quite early to the armory to get ready before we assembled the troops," Yanagi inquired, logically calculating the possibilities of their interactions with each other. "And I am sure you went to bed earlier than normal because of today."

Sanada knew there was no sense in hiding what had transpired. Yanagi would figure it out eventually and he wanted to keep his irritation level at the minimum level as long as he could. He knew that deep down, Yanagi only tried to pry in important matters to ensure that all of their friendships remained as strong as possible.

"I was bringing him some firewood," Sanada started, turning away to avoid Yanagi's gaze. "And he wanted me to sleep with him for the night…" He finished the last statement awkwardly, trying to hide the furious blush now blooming across his face.

"You slept with him," Yanagi repeated, a tad astonished at what Sanada revealed. "But in the non-sexual way, right? Uh… how was it?"

"Comforting?" Sanada said blankly, picking the first word that came to mind. It wasn't a lie though - the moment he had put his arms around Yukimura's body, he felt complete as their bodies melded together perfectly. He had sworn to protect him his entire life, and that was the closest he had ever felt to being able to protect him from harm. However, he didn't understand why since he was weaponless and they were in a position to be more vulnerable to an attack.

"I know what you are thinking," Yanagi said knowingly. "There are other kinds of protection than physical ones, General Sanada."

He shook his head in frustration as his mind processed this new bit of information. It sparked a memory from a while ago - a memory of their walk in the garden where Yukimura kissed him. He recalled their vows as clear as glass and how much it pained him inside to be the one to insist that they do not pursue their affections for one another. In his heart of hearts, he knew that Yukimura was hurt even more, but hid it behind innocent smiles and twinkling eyes.

"You seem to be a bit aggravated now. What is wrong?" Yanagi asked in concern.

"I suppose I'm just angry at myself for hurting him."

"What has spurred this sudden change?"

"I don't know!" Sanada suddenly snarled, overwhelmed by a foreign flood of emotions. "I just don't know!"

"Calm down!" Yanagi warned. "You will catch the unwanted attention of others." He took a quick glance around and saw that the soldiers had given them quite a wide berth absentmindedly from conversing with their own friends.

"He promised me that we were to not become lovers, but he has found many ways to stealthily be close to me…"

"Ah, I am so glad that you have finally picked up the countless number of times he has flirted with you since then. A man like him takes great pride in finding his way around established rules."

"Don't praise him!"

"Why not? I have to at least commend his admirable efforts for having got away for it for this length of time."

"It was a promise!" Sanada exclaimed hotly.

"He never did break it, did he?" Yanagi noted seriously. "Just came tantalizingly close."

Sanada really wanted to grab his axe from the convoy and swing it at something - anything that would break with a delightful violent sound. However, a spectacle like that would arouse his troops' attention and he wouldn't be setting a very dignified example. He forced himself to settle with clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"And now you feel as though he used you… betrayed your trust," Yanagi continued with a neutral tone to avoid provoking Sanada too much. "Of course, you question his intuitions even further, suspicious that he was using some kind of reverse psychology on you."

"Maybe he wanted me to break the promise first!" Sanada blurted out, feeling the pangs of aggravation cause him to give up hiding anything. "That way he wouldn't have to feel guilty about anything!" If the the matter wasn't so serious, he knew Yanagi would be smirking at yet another time he was able to break Sanada's gruff and unyielding exterior.

"Sanada… I don't doubt that our desperate lord would have gone at it from that angle," he said with a sigh. "But he would never, never, purposely make you feel bad about yourself."

Sanada chose not to say anything in response because he suddenly felt ashamed at what he had just said. He looked forward and focused on his view of the many troops in front of him, marching ahead out of rank, but in a proud and dignified manner. Here he was, leading an army to battle, and all he could think about was the one person that had to be left behind to recover his health and to ensure a great future for their country despite the battle outcome.

"Can I ask you this?" Yanagi started tentatively, pulling Sanada out of his muddled thoughts.

"Anything, Yanagi," Sanada said, turning to look back towards him.

"Before we left, I noticed, and I think you did too - Lord Yukimura's expression as you made your final eye contact with him. It was… both longing and regret."

"Why would he regret telling me that he loves me?" Sanada asked, confused.

"He finally told you that? You should have told him you love him as well. Did you ever tell him that?"

"He knows without me having to say it so plainly," Sanada dismissed, promptly turning away from Yanagi and putting an end to the matter. "He's intuitive. He knows without asking."

"Without a doubt," Yanagi said as Sanada urged his horse forward to get away to some peace and quiet. "But he just wanted to hear those sincere words said to him before you left. Plain and simple."

"I'll… tell him when we get back," Sanada declared as he got further away from Yanagi, who looked more troubled than he had ever seen him. "It's too late now and I did tell him that I felt the same about him as he does for me." He saw Yanagi nod to him with a small smile, and he nodded back before leading his horse away and towards the front of the army. He felt like a fool - he wasn't only reassuring Yanagi but also himself about the whole situation.

* * *

><p>The first week was great - they traveled at a relatively fast pace, the temperature was warmer than normal, and there was hardly a wind. Best of all, there was no snow. Their path took them to a few towns and forts where they could resupply and rest in shelter. However, the day that Sanada had been dreading ever since Yanagi told him the forecast finally came in full, unstoppable force, and of course, it was the day where they were not going to be near any place to stop and warm up.<p>

It was not very cold, extreme windy, or heavily snowing - that would be putting it too politely. More accurately, it was bitingly frigid with constant gales that pierced any exposed skin with raw vengeance. The snow was so thick and relentless that it was hard to navigate and the snow that had already accumulated was despairingly hard to trudge through. By early evening, Sanada had it and called a halt to the army, issuing out the order to set up tents and bear through it for the night.

He had never seen people so quickly as he did the moment his final word was out. If they weren't trained so well in how to efficiently handle situations, then it would have been complete pandemonium getting to the convoys and locating all of their belongings. Sanada grumbled to himself as he grabbed his tent out of his convoy, pointedly trying to avoid looking at Yukimura's coat of arms on the door, and headed to where Yanagi and Kirihara were starting theirs.

"I was wondering how long you were going to try to travel this weather," Yanagi remarked as he pounded a stake into the ground. "I think I overheard some of the soldiers taking bets." His clothes were rippling fiercely in the wind as he worked, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Sanada attempted to scowl immediately, but he found that his face was so frozen that it was very hard to move quickly without feeling pain. He settled for crossing his arms at Yanagi.

"I am half-tempted to laugh," Kirihara said as he pounded another stake into the ground. "But I don't think I can physically manage it."

"When you told me that the weather was going to take a turn for the worse," Sanada started menacingly. "Did you know it was going to be this bad?"

"No, I really didn't," Yanagi said truthfully. "It's a good thing we chose to take more firewood with us at the last fort. I highly doubt any of the soldiers want to venture for wood tonight."

"We're not even remotely near a forest," Sanada commented, looking around at the wide, open field they were in. Tents were being put up at an alarming pace and their owners were hurrying inside to get warm as other soldiers started lighting bonfires.

"If Seigaku was somewhere nearby," a voice started and Sanada turned to see Niou approaching with everyone else. "We would totally be giving ourselves away with the size of these fires."

"They're not though," Yanagi said, closing his eyes for a moment and checking the large gust of wind that came through. "Although I'm not sure exactly where they could be."

"Hopefully not coming through the mountains," Marui said, unrolling their tent before throwing Jackal a hammer and getting to work. "But you said the chances of them going that way is slim to none, right?"

"Yes," Yanagi said as he worked on tightening down the tent. "The last time I heard of their progress, they were considerably far north, which means they're really focused on regaining their strength. The mountains we are near are quite large so we are not threatened in anyway."

"General Sanada?" Yagyuu said and Sanada turned towards him. "Do you want to set up your tent?"

"Uh, yes, I do," Sanada said, dropping his stuff on the ground. "After I set up for the fire."

"Would you like any help?" Jackal offered and Sanada shook his head.

"I'm fine. It won't take more than a few minutes and then Yanagi can light it with his fire magic."

"If you're sure…"

"Your safety comes first. It's my duty to see to that," Sanada said, walking back towards the convoy, blinded by the semi-darkness and the blowing snow. He moved quickly, grabbing a large armful of wood and heading to where the Wyvern Lord had already started a pile. Between the two of them, they quickly built a large pile and then waited patiently for Yanagi to come light it.

"All set up already?" Yanagi said as he approached, opening a reddish-orange book and saying an incantation. Flames issued from in front of his hand and then onto the logs, burning brightly. "That should do it. Please excuse me as I go around to the nearby locations and assist them. The other magic users are handling the rest."

"I'll see you before you go to bed, Yanagi," Sanada dismissed before heading back to where his tent lay, already partially buried in freshly fallen snow.

"Sir, would you like help with that?" the Wyvern Lord asked and Sanada handed him a pole.

"Yes, thank you very much, but what about your own?"

"I had a few of my riders help so that I could get to the fire," he explained. "Why didn't you have any help?"

"Too independent I suppose," Sanada replied thoughtfully. "I'm used to doing things on my own, but you offered and you are free right now… and I think you would scold me if I said no to you."

"Didn't want to take away from the others, right? Wanted them to get warm as soon as they could?"

"I'm protective and sacrificial."

"Admirable qualities definitely, but be careful that you are not too extreme about it," the Wyvern Lord advised wisely as Sanada put the tent over the support poles and straightened it out.

"Am I being too extreme right now?"

"Not at all, commander," the Wyvern Lord said as he worked on putting one of the stakes into the ground. "I only say it because Lord Yukimura Sr. once told me that the happiest people in life are the people who seek balance, delegate to others appropriately, do not take anything for granted, and completely trust their heart."

"Why did he tell you that?" Sanada asked in curiosity. The Wyvern Lord reminded him of himself - serious, talented, tough, and independent. Advice wasn't given to them often because they gave off such a strong sense of maturity that people probably thought they didn't need it.

"Because Lord Yukimura Sr. loved to share advice," he reminded him and Sanada nodded. "And because he is every bit as insightful as Lord Yukimura is. He just had more years of life experience on him to share."

"Fair enough," Sanada said with a smile. He felt the Wyvern Lord's words hit close to home, partially because they were from Yukimura's father, but because Sanada was still thinking about the night he spent with Yukimura in the back of his mind for the last few weeks. He kept feeling regret about not saying the words that Yukimura wanted him to say and wondering if Yukimura was focusing on trying to not be in love with him anymore. Even though that was what Sanada had encouraged him to do for the longest time, he doubted if that was what he truly wanted of Yukimura anymore.

"Lost in thought, sir?" the Sentinel asked when he entered the area and Sanada mentally snapped back to the present.

"No, not at all," Sanada lied, straightening up after putting the last stake in the ground. "Do you need something?"

"Just wanted to check if there was anything else to be done before I retired, sir."

"No, I think you are fine. Have a good rest," Sanada said and the Sentinel saluted before retreating into the Wyvern Lord's tent.

"… Doesn't he have his own tent?"

"We share. We're good friends and it saves time especially in this unbearable weather," the Wyvern Lord explained smoothly. Sanada suddenly found himself doubting that the Wyvern Lord was being completely honest with him even though he has never lied before. It was a odd moment of intuition, but Sanada brushed aside the thought because there were other things he had to do.

"I should visit the others and let them know what time we're getting up tomorrow. I'm thinking about ten hours from now."

"You do that. I'm getting out of this blasted weather," the Wyvern Lord said dryly, retreating into his tent and pulling the entrance close. Sanada sighed and made his way to Yagyuu's tent.

"Captain Yagyuu? May I come in?"

"Yes, General Sanada."

He walked in as quickly as possible and shut the flap the moment he was inside. There were a few lit oil lamps that were sitting on the ground and Yagyuu and Niou were already buried a large pile of blankets. Yagyuu was shivering slightly and Niou was holding him tightly to warm him up quicker.

"Instructions for tomorrow morning?" Niou asked as Yagyuu removed himself from his grasp and sat up to be respectful.

"Let's wake up about ten hours from now," Sanada said. "Hopefully by then, most of this forsaken blizzard will have passed and people will have recovered some strength."

"As you wish, commander," Yagyuu said with a nod. "Should one of us go and check on the fire during the night?"

"No, rest up," Sanada said, heading back towards the entrance. "I'll take care of it."

"We'll try our best with this howling wind," Niou remarked sardonically, readjusting himself against his pillows. "This weather sucks."

"My exact feelings… although I would have said it in a more dignified manner," Sanada said and Niou rolled his eyes at him. He gave Yagyuu a polite nod before leaving the tent and plowing his way through the snow to Marui's tent.

"Can I come in?" he asked and there was no response. He invited himself in, letting in a chilly blast of air at that precise moment, which promptly woke up Marui.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry!"

"Oh, it's you General Sanada," Marui said, slumping back down onto the ground. "I guess I can't be mad now."

"Were you two asleep?" Sanada asked and they nodded. He noticed that they were also sleeping together for warmth and that they didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yeah, we were."

"I didn't realize how exhausted we were," Jackal said, yawning. "Your winters are harsh."

"Only sometimes," Sanada stated, reflecting back quickly to see if they had any other really bad winter days. "Anyway, just wanted to let you know that we're getting up about ten hours from now."

"That's great! We can get more sleep," Marui said, closing his eyes and drawing his blankets closer to his body. "Night General Sanada."

"Good night."

"Have a good rest, General Sanada," Jackal said gently before also closing his eyes. Sanada made sure that the wind slowed down for a second before walking out.

His last stop was Yanagi's tent, and after calling into the tent, he was promptly allowed in. Kirihara was snuggled tight against Yanagi's body, who was propped up and reading a book. They looked at him as he kneeled down with amusement.

"What is it?"

"Kirihara was wondering if his hand would stick to your armor if he touched it," Yanagi revealed and Sanada shook his head in disbelief. "I told him to give it a try in the morning, but since you're here..."

"Sage Yanagi, I'm not stupid enough to actually try!" Kirihara said vehemently. "Besides, I can feel the icy chill radiating from his armor from him being so close to me."

"You must be extremely cold wearing that," Yanagi noted. "I'm sure the other generals and wyvern riders feel the exact same way."

"I am, but I'm wearing quite a few layers underneath," Sanada said. "What are you reading?"

"A fictional story that I promised to read to Kirihara long ago," Yanagi said, showing him the book cover and he recognized it as a book that was read to him by Lord Yukimura Sr. "He said it would help take his mind off of things so he can get some sleep."

"Well, I won't keep you from doing what you need to do," Sanada said, getting to his feet. "We'll be getting up around ten hours from now."

"Thank you for letting us know. I'll be out sometime during the night to check on the fire."

"No Sage Yanagi! I don't want to be cold…"

"It will only be for a minute, Kirihara," Yanagi reassured, rubbing his back comfortingly with his hand. "You won't even know I was gone."

"'Kay…"

"Good night, General Sanada."

"Good night to the both of you," Sanada said with a curt nod before exiting and finally making his way back to his own tent. When he went inside, he saw that someone had thrown in a large set of blankets and pillows and lit a few oil lanterns. He smiled to himself gratefully knowing that he did not have to brave the awful weather to get something he completely forgot about, but he did wonder who took care of things for him. As he tried to guess who it was, he quickly laid everything out and removed his armor quickly, relieved to finally have it off of his body.

When he climbed under the blankets, he pulled them up to his chin and tried to ignore how uncomfortable that felt to him. However, it was better than being frozen solid overnight so he had to just grin and bear it. Then it occurred to him that everyone he had talked to in the evening was sleeping with someone for warmth and he was sure that the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel were doing the same thing.

Feelings of loneliness and longing came trickling back into his being and he frowned, knowing that it was not his fault that Yukimura was at home. However, he knew that part of his feelings were self-inflicted since he wasn't sure if he would be sharing if he was here, on the grounds that it would arouse unwanted suspicion. He sighed, crossing his arms underneath the blankets, trying to force himself to focus on something else that caused his heart to ache less.

An image of red and orange with clouds of dark gray appeared in his mind's eye - an image that he had been seeing in his sleep for a few nights evolve gradually. Things were starting to come into focus, but only barely since they still looked like smears of brown and black with large blotches of green. Now he was starting to hear sounds with the image, but it was murky and distant. However, the feelings he always felt when he awoke were the same - confusion, worry, and sadness.

He guessed that that was what you would call a dream, but he knew he had never had one before. Sanada also didn't think the same dream reoccurred either since every time Kirihara talked about his dreams, they were really random, absurd, and bizarre. Yukimura was someone who claimed he remembered his plentiful amount of dreams, but he hardly told Sanada any of them save for a few.

Sanada uncrossed his arms to smack himself on the forehead. Again, his thoughts somehow cycled back to Yukimura and he wondered if a curse had been put on him unsuspectingly to torture him. He wouldn't be surprised when it came to his two best friends.

Sighing again, he knew there was nothing he could do about it and he closed his eyes, and attempted to relax enough to drift off to sleep. When he finally did, he saw the image of dark, bold colors, hazily swimming in and out of focus, and heard the sounds that he could not make sense of. And once again, the dream developed a little bit more, and he could have sworn he heard his name being called by someone who sounded familiar to him, but he had no idea how he knew the voice


	39. Part 3  Ch 7  The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **With the NaNo "You get five free copies of your story in paperback form for winning the challenge" deadline approaching on June 30th (AHHHHH!), I abandoned finishing the story and went to editing the Prologue, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3 into a book format so at least something will get printed. The majority of Part 4 remains to be typed from written journals so that's why I can't have a complete story printed in one book. But that actually works out well 'cause I wanted to write how Lord Yukimura Sr. met his wife (it's a precious story!) and how Yagyuu's parents met too (theirs is definitely humorous and well-fought), so they'll be original stories written during this year's NaNo and then put after Part 4 in the next book.

At the end of Part 3 - Chapter 8, there are 454 pages in 5.25" x 8" format. There are seven chapters left. Then I must upload the .pdf and view it through their online preview application and pray to all of the Rikkaidai gods that there are no formatting errors. /o\

Terrain layout description - GO! Battle strategy time - GO! People they didn't see coming but took care without a problem - OF COURSE! (insert pre-battle FE music)

As always, thank you for taking the time to review! Enjoy and keep sending me your thoughts :D

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 7 - The Battle Begins<strong>

They finally arrived at their destination a day and a half earlier than they had anticipated, although it was mostly likely due to the fact that Sanada was livid about the massive blizzard, making them go at an extra brisk pace for a day because it didn't clear up until the afternoon. The moment that Yanagi announced that this was the spot, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and immediately started putting down tents and distributing supplies and weapons. Bonfires were to be on the small side until there was confirmation that they were in the clear.

Sanada was apprehensive of setting up so quickly, but Yanagi reassured him that Seigaku was far enough away according to the latest wind that had information. However, Yanagi said there was something else that was much closer in the area, but they were small in number and not a large threat. Yagyuu suggested that they split up into teams of two to go scouting so they were better protected, but would be able to hide easily.

Naturally, everyone wanted to go with the person they were accustomed to going with everywhere, but that left Sanada as the odd one out. He was fine with having the Wyvern Lord as his partner, but then both Marui and Kirihara thought it was unfair that Sanada didn't get to be with any of them. Their solution came again from Yagyuu who suggested that they drew arrows out of a quiver.

Jackal borrowed Kirihara's knife to put notches near the arrowhead and then threw them in the quiver and shook it all around. They didn't have time to spare, judging from Sanada's glowering expression, so they all pulled out one quickly without doing any kind of luck rituals or other superstitious things they did when they wanted a certain outcome.

The results were definitely interesting, and to a degree, amusing. Yagyuu and Jackal ended up on a team, which was great since they would be able to travel the furthest distance quickly, scout effectively, and defeat any enemies soundly. They also were the two most level-headed people in the group and would cooperate well.

Yanagi and Sanada were on another team, which was also good, but at the expense of Sanada's sanity. Yanagi would be able to give him any forewarning and he was an expert sketcher. Sanada lacked any kind of drawing skills except for writing calligraphy, but was a force of nature when it came to understanding his surroundings. They would probably bicker the entire time though in hushed whispers.

Marui and Niou formed a third team, which made Sanada and Jackal extremely uncomfortable. They both grinned back at them, slapping high fives to see if they could get their blood pressures to boil. After reassuring them that they would not do anything idiotic several times, they were finally left alone. Marui found it funny that people were so apprehensive of what a genius and trickster could do together. He didn't blame them though - they were the two that had the creative imagination and the need to keep things interesting.

Kirihara was the lucky one as they deemed it - he got paired with the Wyvern Lord and was super ecstatic. They would also be able to make a lot of ground and Jackal was glad that he was temporarily relieved of his caretaker duties. Marui was definitely jealous because he wanted to get to know a bit of the enigma that was the Wyvern Lord. However, Kirihara finally got his wish to ride a wyvern so he supposed that that made it a little better for him since he loved it when Kirihara was happy.

After it was all said and done, Sanada told them to wait for a few minutes so that he could gather a few of the other section leaders to help with scouting. Yanagi went to instruct soldiers that were done with their tents to guard the camp's perimeter in their absence. When they returned, they were assigned to go to different areas, and Niou and Marui were to head north east across the bridge and up the steady incline to figure out how steep the other side was and how far they could see in all directions. They nodded and quickly set off for the bridge to go get their job done.

"Man, that bridge was a little scary," Marui whined when they were partway up the incline. "Do you think it would support the weight of horses or heavily armored units?"

"If it supports your big ego, I'm sure that anyone else on it will be just fine," Niou pointed out and Marui shook his fist at him.

"I'm being serious!"

"It is narrow and is over a part of the ravine, but it should be fine supporting anything as long as we go in small groups," Niou said, thinking back on the bridge's condition. "The bridge actually looks a bit on the newer side to me so I'm not afraid of it breaking."

"Gah, but still… Imagine if the downfall of Rikkai was because of a large collection of soldiers falling into the ravine..."

They continued up the slope in silence, making note of the fact that there was nothing in sight side to side. It wasn't the steepest slope that Marui had ever been on, but it was quite a distance and his legs were starting to ache from how much traveling they had done. When they finally got to the top, with Marui gasping for air and Niou slightly out of breath, they sat down in the grass and took out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill.

"Okay, it took us about four hours to reach this spot," Niou said and Marui started to sketch. "It's a lot steeper than it appears to be and we are quite high above the ravine now, which is to the west."

"I think that is all I saw too," Marui said, standing up after a few minutes with his supplies and walking north. "We should take a look forward now." Niou nodded and they continued on for a while until they got to what appeared to be the hill's edge.

"This terrain is messed up," Niou noted, looking down at the view in front of him.

"You're telling me," Marui agreed, looking over to the northwest and making note of the forest with its massive trees. "It's a hill on top of a cliff above a ravine… although the hill is not very symmetrical."

"Okay, the view up here is amazing," Niou said. "I can see all of the open field north of us until we hit the forest."

"Got it," Marui said, quickly drawing in their observations with as much accuracy as possible. "What else?"

"The forest starts to jut out towards us getting closer to the ravine, but there is a narrow gap between the forest line and the end of the ravine. We could get some of our troops through there for backup depending on our strategy."

"Hold on," Marui said incredulously. "The open field and the other side of the ravine are level with each other?"

"Almost. I think the west side has a slight gradual rise to meet up with this side."

"Did Yanagi pick this terrain because he wanted to make things super interesting or something?" Marui asked, shaking his head. "But he said he didn't know exactly was here - just only the fact that there was quite a bit of different terrain to stage our troops around."

"Well, the forest isn't good because Seigaku will be behind that," Niou said. "But we have the advantage of elevation, especially on the top of this hill where we can see everything that is not west of the ravine. If we wish to see that direction, we need to go down the hill and move in that direction."

"Do you think this is too steep for the horse riders to get down?" Marui asked and Niou shrugged.

"I wouldn't know exactly so we should check with Yanagi, but I would think they can go down, but certainly not back up."

"Then whoever goes over here will have to hold their position until the gap between the forest and the ravine is cleared up."

"Makes a lot of sense to me."

"… Wait… The right side of the hill looks like it's less steep," Marui pointed out, making a note of it on his piece of parchment. "So, we could send some of the soldiers back to Central Camp that way."

"Okay, this terrain is seriously messed up."

"It's a strategist's nightmare I'm sure."

"Unless you're Yanagi," Niou said, laughing dryly. "This sort of stuff probably does not faze him at all. Anyway, I see that Yagyuu and Jackal have reached the forest."

Marui nodded, looking towards the forest where two small figures on one horse had paused. Jackal had his parchment on Yagyuu's back and was drawing as Yagyuu was talking about his observations. Then a lone wyvern caught his eye and turned to his right to see the Wyvern Lord and an older boy circle around the field. His tuft of curly hair was easily recognizable from the distance they were at and Marui wondered if it ever changed states in extremely windy or rainy situations. Good thing Kirihara wasn't there for him to voice his thought aloud - he would have been smacked for sure.

"I've got to get my chance to ride one of those sometime…" Marui heard Niou say wistfully. "Lucky idiot…"

"I'm sure that your chance is coming up soon," Marui said, once again peering down the hill. "Anyways, if you're far enough away from the edge, then the enemy won't know we're up here."

"That is true…"

"You sound like you have an idea."

"The beginnings of one, but I need some time to think on it."

"Okay, sure," Marui dismissed, leaving Niou to pace around a little bit, making soft crunching noises in the snow. Marui continued staring at the forest, wondering how they would nab their victory in a dense forest. "Hey… Yanagi and Sanada just appeared out of thin air…"

"… Wait, what?" he said, halting in his steps.

"Yeah, they're near Kirihara and Yagyuu is hurrying over to meet them," Marui said and Niou hurried over with a confused expression. Yagyuu and Jackal were riding at full speed, deftly avoiding rocks and holes. Yanagi must have known that Marui and Niou could see them and he turned around and held a finger up to his lips.

"Something's going on…"

"How did they get there like that?" Niou asked slowly, still very confused.

"Oh, right! They have Rewarp staves, which allows the wielder to transport to wherever they want."

"Convenient."

"Yanagi knows that something is going to appear there."

Before Marui could say anything further, a band of five fighters appeared way to Marui's right, all dressed in dark clothing. They immediately ran at them and split into three groups to match the grouping that the Rikkai fighters were currently at.

Sanada and Yanagi were engaged first by a shaman and a hero. Although the shaman had strong magical skills, all of his attacks missed and Yanagi took him down without so much of a crack of his book. The hero was incredibly fast and had a rhythmic pace as he weaved around and dodged Sanada's attacks, looking for an opening. He was immediately knocked out by one blow from Sanada's axe straight against the side of his head when Sanada figured out his rhythm and disrupted it.

Around the same time those two were attacked, Jackal quickly leapt off of Yagyuu's horse, stuffing the piece of parchment in his pocket with one hand, and holding out his axe with the other. Yagyuu already had his lance at the ready and deflected the first attack from Jackal. The enemy was quick and looked exceedingly determined, but they really were no match for Jackal's strength and Yagyuu's precise technique. The two were banged up pretty badly and were left on the ground, doubled over and very faint.

None of the four drew that much blood so it was clear that their objective was to hurt them enough to not be able to fight. It was a wise move to conserve their energy and they knew that those fighters were only there to test their strength and to not actually kill them.

The Wyvern Lord had taken to the skies, but left Kirihara to fight what looked like the leader of the group by his request. The leader's strength was far above the others and Marui felt a twinge of worry as Kirihara started fiercely attacking him. The berserker's moves were wild and fierce, cutting into Kirihara's shoulder deeply and a howl of pain could be heard from their position on top of the hill.

"That sounded like it smarted…" Niou said. "Is anyone going to reinforce him?"

"No, because they know this will be good experience for him."

Kirihara stood up and dodged the next attack before fully unleashing his fury on him. His speed and agility skyrocketed and his arms were moving so quickly that it was a blur. Marui saw the astonished expression on Niou's face and he knew that Niou had never seen that side of him before. Not too long later, the berserker fell onto the ground, bleeding heavily in many different areas, and Kirihara stood there, grinning madly.

"Yeah, he's got a devil mode," Marui said, reading Niou's expression of confused awe. "Something inside him possess him and he turns into this completely savage animal."

"And to think I just thought he was this clumsy knucklehead that we all love to pick on," Niou said, shaking his head. They watched in silence as the five dragged the bodies into a group and checked to make sure they were still alive. Then they left the area together with the Wyvern Lord diving back down to pick Kirihara up. He needed the medical attention and that was the fastest way to get back without using one of the staves.

"I'm guessing that the reason they left them there without killing them is to show Seigaku our might. They stood no chance at all," Marui said, knowing that Yanagi was particularly good at making sure people were afraid of them. "They're witnesses to our incredibleness."

"It seems like that's their intention. Anyway, we should head back to Central Camp so we can debrief everything and see when we're meeting tomorrow morning. And to get ready for Kirihara's bragging about how he took on the leader single-handedly and defeated him."

"Good idea. I need those few precious minutes of relaxation before that," Marui said, folding up his piece of parchment and throwing all of their supplies into the small bag they had with them. "Although I'm super bummed that we didn't get in on any of the fighting action. I'd like to have shown Fudomine my sword skills."

"We'll have plenty enough on our hands soon enough," Niou said as he started off at a brisk stride. "And besides, what sword skills are you talking about?"

"Take that back! You know I have them!"

"You get offended so easily when people poke at your so-called genius skills. It's almost like you're compensating for something…"

"Get back here Niou!" Marui yelled as Niou took off at run, waving merrily without looking back. "I'll make you pay for that!" Marui was livid enough to not even care about the fact that he had to cross the scary bridge over the ravine again to get back to Central Camp.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here is what we got," Yanagi said as he laid out a terrain map on the table and everyone gathered around. It was an expertly drawn map, which was amazing considering how he did it within the night from their collection of sketches when they went to scout. Some people really lacked drawing skills, namely Sanada, Niou, and the Wyvern Lord, so that made it that much more impressive.<p>

"Did you get any sleep?" Niou asked incredulously and Yagyuu elbowed him with a frown. "I mean, this is some high quality stuff."

"Hardly, but I will have time to recover," Yanagi dismissed with a small smile. "Anyway, leaving Central Camp here will be the best place strategically since Seigaku is only a day or so away."

"Alright, so where do we go?" Marui asked as Yanagi pulled out a set of chess pieces, painted different colors, from inside his robes. That man was always ahead of the game and Marui couldn't help but admire that.

"You and Jackal will lead a large group primarily made up of halberdiers and generals around the left side of the ravine to a spot directly north of us in front of the forest," Yanagi said as he indicated the area with one hand and placed a maroon bishop and brown rook down. "It should be that open field just to the right of the ravine that you can see if you were on the hill. You will set out promptly after this meeting."

"Setting up a strong defense right away - that's our specialty!" Jackal said with a proud smile. "Should we send some units into the forest when we get there?"

"Do not go into the forest at first - lure them out. If something happens where you have to change strategy, go half offensive and half defensive because any troops that get by will probably go at you from behind or sneak out to take the advantage somewhere else."

"As you command."

"Captain Yagyuu and Niou will go on the right side of the ravine and defend that area with the Lance Knights, wyvern riders, and halberdiers. Unfortunately, we do not have more than a large handful of archers or a lot of mages because that would be quite advantageous with the elevation."

"Hey Yanagi," Niou said, beckoning Yanagi to lean towards him. "I have an idea..."

Marui strained his ears to see if he could hear anything - he could read lips fairly well, but Niou had cupped his hands so he could not see. After a minute of Yanagi's eyes widening slightly in surprise, Sanada drumming his fingers on the table, and Kirihara fidgeting in his seat, they broke apart and Niou sat back with a grin.

"Do I even want to know?" Yagyuu asked exasperatedly, looking at Niou's smug expression.

"You'll enjoy the idea," Niou replied smoothly.

"I approve of Niou's suggestion," Yanagi announced, setting a blue knight on the flat land in the northeast and a silver knight on the hill a fair distance behind him.

"Hold on... you have it backwards, Sage Yanagi," Kirihara said, eyeing the map suspiciously. "This set-up has Niou leading the front."

"No, that's correct."

"How is this going to work?" Sanada demanded, pounding his fist on the table. "Niou is not a leader of any group and he has not had a chance to win the respect of a large part of the army."

"You will see, General Sanada," Niou said, leaning back in his chair and giving him a smirk. "My idea is genius, isn't it?"

"Don't take my catchphrase!" Marui said hotly, kicking him under the table, which caused his chair to go off-balance and he toppled over. Jackal put his head in his hands out of exasperation and Yagyuu gave a hand to Niou so he could get up quickly. Sanada was fuming and any other moment of nonsense would cause him in the blow up.

"I cannot reveal to you what he had said, but rest assured, it will work. Do not tell your troops that Niou is leading the first group."

"Am I permitted to know about this particular strategy?" Yagyuu asked as he settled back in his chair He sounded a bit bitter that he, having a superior rank, was suddenly forced to go along with an unknown scheme.

"Captain, I'm sure Niou will inform you of the details when you depart in the evening," Yanagi reassured. "Now then, if all goes according to plan, they will have no choice but to go through the flatland on the left side to reach Central Camp. It's more narrow there and we should have the advantage defensively and offensively."

"Is General Sanada leading this one?" Kirihara inquired as Yanagi held out his hand and looked at the remaining chess pieces carefully. The silence that settled in was unnerving and even Sanada showed a hint of insecurity. After what felt like the longest wait on earth, Yanagi set down a dark green bishop in the middle of the area.

"No, I will be," Yanagi declared as everyone's eyes widened, partly in surprised, but also in amazement at the seriousness of Yanagi's tone. He then proceeded to place an emerald green pawn a good distance back and a black queen at Central Camp.

"Sage Yanagi!" Kirihara whined loudly. "Why am I not with you? I can't protect you this way!"

Yanagi gave him a warm, appreciative smile before shaking his head with a solemn look on his face.

"If I have figured everything out right, then having you by my side will put you in grave danger. It is something I must do alone."

"Fine, fine," Kirihara moped, knowing that there was no room to argue. "I hope you really know what you are doing."

"So why is General Sanada at Central Camp?" Marui questioned, prodding his chess piece. It was heavier than it appeared and didn't move upon contact. "He's the commander - shouldn't he be leading?"

"If it was war and we were on simpler terrain, then yes, he would be leading," Yanagi explained as he finally took a seat. "However, we are not looking to initiate war. We're here to shut them down quickly and the side whose strongest fighter falls will be the losing side. I do not wish to wear him out right away by having him lead a charge."

"When do you leave, Yanagi?" Sanada asked, accepting the terms with a nod. As exceptionally strong as Sanada was, they all knew he was not invincible - just very very close to that level.

"Kirihara and I will leave the morning after next to prepare a defensive front a few hours before they arrive. Without a doubt, there will be a point when one or two of the main fighters will be defeated and both armies will start attacking more viciously. That will be when you join the battle."

"And my objective is to?"

"Defeat the swordmaster. He will be looking for you. Do not waste your energy on other soldiers unless they come after you."

"Hmph. He will be no match for me," Sanada stated with a confident, serious tone and everyone smirked in response.

"I highly doubt it," Yanagi agreed. "So, if we can get each group to surrender without much unnecessary bloodshed and defeat the swordmaster, then they should retreat. However, if they continue to fight or withhold their swordmaster for a long period of time, then we eliminate every soldier until they do so."

"That's pretty harsh, don't you think?" Marui said, grinning despite himself.

"Lord Yukimura is waiting for us at home," Yagyuu said, a touch gravely. "We have no choice - we have to return victorious and with haste."

Everyone took a moment of silence to think of Yukimura. It was just short of two and a half weeks since they departed and everyone had similar questions going over and over in their minds: Had he passed out again? Is his health in perilous jeopardy? Was he emotionally stable? What was he up to if he was fine?

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it," Jackal spoke up and everyone turned their attention to him. "Lord Yukimura is a fighter. He is probably having some tea in his room or painting right now with a pleasantly content smile."

"Or scolding us for having terrible form in his mind," Niou added with a laugh.

"Or practicing his sword skills on a figure of Sanada!" Kirihara interjected cheerfully.

"HE DOES NOT HAVE A FIGURE OF ME!" Sanada yelled and everyone immediately fled the tent, tripping over each other as they did so while attempting to avoid an early death.

"Whew, it was a good thing he was the furthest away from the exit," Marui said and Jackal nodded vigorously, wiping a bead of sweat from his head. The others were laughing in that adrenaline rushed way as they tried to create some personal space and carry on with dignity.

"Let's go grab our stuff - we're the first to head out so we shouldn't dawdle."

They quickly went into their tent nearby and collected enough supplies to last them three days. After that, they picked up their weapons and departed to go put their bags on a supply convoy. Tents large and small, neatly arranged across the field, fluttered softly in the breeze. Rikkaidai flags and banners depicting a section's fighting class were rigged onto tall poles, giving off an immense feeling of pride. A large area had been cleared off for horses and wyverns to rest and bustling with people with food for their animals.

Yanagi and Sanada were already busy going around to the leaders of each section and explaining where they were going and when. Kirihara was helping Niou sharpen his arrows while Yagyuu was taking a few practice swings with his lance. Soldiers greeted them as they went about their business with a polite tone, moving diligently to get their belongings in order and say their goodbyes to their friends before departing. Everywhere they looked, they saw that everyone was focused on battle mode.

"Are you ready to go?" Yanagi asked when they approached him.

"Yes," Jackal answered. "Morale is high right now, which is good. The sky is clear, it's not snowing, and it's not unbearably cold."

"Hopefully Seigaku is all worn out," Marui stated. "We got here a bit quicker than we were planning."

"I am not sure if they are just arriving or have camped out for a day," Yanagi said with a frown. "From a bit of the wind I caught, they had better weather than we did. Regardless, we certainly have the advantage being here."

"Do not lose," Sanada said and Marui and Jackal nodded seriously. "Do not let me or your country down."

"Yes commander!"

Sanada turned away from them and said no more as he watched his soldiers' progress. When they were organized and looked ready, he called the troops to order. They responded immediately, falling into rank and remaining extremely still. The lances that the halberdiers and the lance generals were holding were all perfectly vertical at the side of their body and the axe generals had their weapons with the head resting on the ground. Sanada gave them a strong nod of approval.

"Marui and Jackal will be leading you. Follow their orders with dutiful respect," he explained in his stoic, unyielding voice.

"Yes sir!"

"If anyone disobeys them, you'll have my axe to answer to."

"Yes sir!"

"Remember our main objectives. We are not here to show off - we are here to settle this swiftly and stop their path to glory."

"Yes sir!"

"You are dismissed."

"Good luck you two," Yanagi said as he waved farewell. "May the winds of fortune be with you."

"See you in a day or so," Marui said as he and Jackal ran towards the front lines and motioned to the troops to follow. They set off at a fairly steady pace to ensure their arrival before nightfall. Their path was on the west side of the ravine, which was good since it was almost all flatland and that would keep them from wearing out considerably. Regardless, it was still going to take them until the evening to arrive near the edge of the forest.

Marui felt preoccupied so he didn't talk to anyone for the longest time while they were walking. As he followed the ravine's edge with his eyes, he thought about how fast his life had changed over the course of more than half a year. He met his two close friends in interesting ways - he challenged Jackal to a fight before inviting him to move in with him in Rikkai, and they found Kirihara in the woods before breaking into the castle to rescue him the next night. He also went from an aristocrat to a mercenary before becoming a mercenary disguised as an army training specialist in that time.

Then there was the whole experience of riding on a wyvern to another country, and the thrill of that was beyond amazing. He had gotten several tastes of adventure, met a wonderful group of friends, and felt like he was important.

"When I signed up to be a mercenary, I did not expect this," Marui expressed when he was sure they weren't within earshot of anybody.

"Neither did I," Jackal agreed as he looked around at their surroundings. "He is our employer though so we have to do what he says."

"I wasn't really complaining though," Marui said, putting his arms behind his head and looking up at the sky. "I was tired of living the aristocratic life and being all stuffy and boring."

"You wanted adventure, not an all-out battle," Jackal pointed out.

"That's true but at least I'll get to use some of my genius skills to fight for something great."

"You've always had a lot of pride in your country. It's very admirable"

"You know… I really didn't a long time ago," Marui admitted honestly. "But after seeing how much Lord Yukimura loves his country and understanding his vision for the future… and then experiencing how hard these soldiers train for both themselves and for defending the country…"

"It's really awe-inspiring, isn't it?" Jackal finished, also looking up at the sky. "There are a lot of good things here."

"After this is done, do you want to go back home?"

"Maybe to see my family and some of my laguz friends," Jackal said thoughtfully. "It would be nice to be back in the quiet life for a bit."

"But not permanently?"

"You ask in astonishment."

"I guess I misjudged you," Marui said, lowering his arms and looking at Jackal. "Thought you would join another mercenary group instead of sticking around as an army instructor."

"I think that was what I had wanted for a while," Jackal said, lowering his gaze down from the sky. "But here I can have the quiet life with you and Kirihara, train my axe skills with the military, and go on missions to other countries."

"'Quiet'? Did I just hear my name and Kirihara's in that sentence?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah… just giving you a hard time," Marui said, laughing merrily. "As a mercenary, sometimes you end up working for the wrong person… I think it's comforting to know that we're doing what we're doing for good."

"My feelings exactly."

"Well, let's head towards the front lines again," Marui said, running ahead and leaving Jackal in his wake. "We have a battle to win!"

"Don't leave me behind!" Jackal yelled, trying to catch up to him. "You always cheat to win!"

They arrived at their destination exactly when they predicted they would, which was shortly before the sun would be setting, and Marui found that the forest looked much more foreboding than it looked far away and in the daytime. The wind blowing on and off through the forest made eerie sounds that sent chills up Marui's spine and he wondered if they were about to step foot into a cursed forest that would kill them before Seigaku would.

All of the supply convoys were parked back quite a ways from the forest, behind all of the soldiers. It would be terrible if their food, clothing, shelter, and extra supplies were destroyed so they ended up deciding to set up a few solid lines of defense in the back in case any assassins slipped around. The forest was wide, but they had more than enough troops to spread out and not worry about a major breach in their formation.

They had scouts do into the forest right away to see if Seigaku was already there waiting, but they returned and said they were sure that the forest was empty. Hearing the news, everyone immediately devouring the stale bread and preserved fruit that they had with them for their dinner. Those that were in charge of cooking made small fires to warm up the leftover meat stew from the day before and distributed it amongst the soldiers.

Marui bit into his bread with a grimace and tried to ignore the lack of taste as he chewed it. He missed eating delicious food and being in a warm and dry place with a roof over his head. He missed going out to the tavern, visiting his friends, and practicing his sword work outside in the yard. It all seemed so recent in his mind, but he knew that it had been a lot time since he didn't have army training on his mind.

He grabbed a cup of ale to wash the bread down with and watched the soldiers sitting down in a circle near him. They were eating, drinking, and laughing heartily as they exchanged stories about their lives and uplifting prospects for their future. Their weapons were very close to their bodies - weapons that would soon be covered with blood defending their country, their honor, and their comrades.

'_And not all of them will live to see the outcome of the battle,'_ Marui thought morbidly to himself as he swallowed another gulp of ale. '_How many have wives and children at home? Or they're someone's beloved son that will never smile for them again?'_ Marui had his family that would be saddened for the loss of his life, but no one to truly weep for him. He couldn't imagine the burdens that some of the soldiers were carrying with them.

Jackal was in a similar situation that Marui was in - he had his family at home in Yamabuki, but no one he was tied down to in Rikkaidai. He supposed that fact would make it easier to fight and not stress since you could fully give your life to Lord Yukimura's orders and not worry too much about the aftermath. Still, his heart felt very heavy with what was about to happen.

He spied a group of younger soldiers, finished with their meager meal, heading to a clear area to do some last-minute basic practice. There were three halberdiers with lances and one general in heavy armor with an axe that looked like the best of friends. The evening glow made their black armor look a bit dark red and Marui couldn't help but be reminded of blood again.

'_They are too young to have ever been in a battle before,'_ he noted as he watched them. _'A lot of the soldiers… this would be their first experience of having to kill to avoid being killed…'_ He had had these thoughts many times before, but the reality of finally being on the battlefield made everything sink in completely. There was absolutely no turning back at this point.

'_I gotta trust their strength,'_ he reminded himself. '_If they didn't want to be here, they would have left long ago. Lord Yukimura only takes the best of the best.'_ He saw that Jackal had stood up and grabbed a torch to light with their fire, wearing an impassive face as he watched the fire burn. It was time to go and rally the troops to bring Rikkaidai the first decisive victory of their battle.

"Hey Marui, how are you doing?" Jackal asked as he picked up his axe and gave it a swing. Marui sighed and stood up, adjusting his coat before lighting his own torch.

"As ready as I can be," he said, thinking about the strategy that they were going to use for the night. A large blockade would mean that Seigaku would have close to no chance of getting past them, and so they would line up with part of the block in the forest and the other part just outside of it.

"Well, if this comforts you, we have each other to live for," Jackal said knowingly and Marui was taken aback by how Jackal knew what he was thinking.

"H-how?"

"I've lived with you long enough to know how you think."

"Lies! You don't know me that well!"

"If that's what you think."

"…"

"Come on Marui, if you don't have your usual confidence, you might throw them off," Jackal reminded and Marui laughed a little.

"You're right. Can't let down our other brothers now, can we?" Marui said, grinning and leading the way with his torch held high. "Quickly before my fearlessness suddenly flees and leaves me as a coward."


	40. Part 3 Ch 7x Four Fanged Offense

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **_June 28th_ - Turn in story and cover. Subject to 48 hour review. Deadline is June 30th. AHHHHH! _June 29th_ - Got e-mail confirmation. Looked at cover and realized that I forgot to leave space for the barcode (and their placement of it wiped out Yamabuki and Higa on a map) and it was black instead of navy blue with random lines and such. NOT GOOD. Took one minute to fix the cover and submitted it again, praying to the gods that they turnaround time would be as quick. _June 30th_ - Got the e-mail. Cover looked so much better. Submitted. Five free copies! Right on the deadline (I'm not going to be anywhere near the deadline next NaNo again. Too much stress...)

AND TODAY THEY ARRIVED IN THE MAIL (they were thinking Jul 10th as the delivery date, but then they shipped it on the 2nd). \o/ THEY LOOK SHINY AND AMAZING AND IT FEELS SURREAL TO HAVE A PHYSICAL COPY OF THE BOOK IN MY HANDS! /keysmashes/ Five books = 9.8 pounds. I thought that it would be printed on that thin light paper, but nope. Nice thicker white paper so that explains the weight. Awesome!

Now working on concept art and going to start typing up Part 4 sometime next week after my brain has a few more days off from writing and editing.

You all ready for some battling? It requires some suspension of belief (think RPG Hit points!). I hope you enjoy this chapter with Marui and Jackal and their Seigaku adversaries. Fire Emblem fans will appreciate that I have named it "7x" ;) As always, your thoughts on the story are great motivational fuel so keep them coming :D Much love to those that are supporting this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 7x - Four-Fanged Offense<strong>

"This is scary…"

"No kidding."

"I know that arriving in the dark is advantageous, but this forest looks way too intimidating."

"Oh well, nothing we can do. Just keep telling yourself that you're no coward."

"Sir, your orders?"

"Have the troops hold their positions. No light sources please."

"As you wish."

Jackal motioned to Marui to follow him to the very front of the lines and he did so very cautiously. The sun was almost all the way set so everyone was scrambling to get into formation before they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Okay, remember the goal - the faster we take down the one or two fighters that show up, the quicker this ends."

"But if other enemies attack me, am I allowed to show them me genius abilities?"

"Yes, but don't go chasing after them yourself," Jackal said and Marui crossed his arms and frowned.

"What do you think I am? A child? I know what I need to do… when it counts."

Jackal shook his head and scanned the area. It was certainly cold and starting to snow again. He shivered, pulling his coat as tightly closed as it would get. Marui did the same and pulled out his sword so that he was more at the ready.

"Sir, do you wish to fight without torches as well?"

"Let's start without. I think that some of them will have torches lit to get through the forest, but they'll put them out as soon as they near the forest edge. We will have to be diligent in tracking them once they start charging," Jackal said and the soldier nodded. "Anything else Marui?"

"We'll hold a defensive front so that we make sure no one gets past. We will send in a few units at a time partway into the forest if we need assistance in luring their main fighters out."

"Yes sir. I will relay the information to the other leaders."

"I could get used to being a leader," Marui said with a smile. "It's a good feeling to feel so much trust from others."

"They wouldn't trust you if they thought you couldn't do it," Jackal said wisely. "General Sanada and Sage Yanagi have them trained extremely well to follow orders, but to also determine who are the best suited to lead them."

"Well, let's not let everyone down," Marui said, holding his sword out and Jackal followed suit with his axe. Everything quieted down to complete silence - the leaves weren't even rustling and it was hard to tell if anyone was actually breathing. They were spread out quite a bit though in the front lines, but it was unnerving how much tension was in the air.

They waited and waited for around an hour, resisting the urge to move even though their bodies were practically begging for some kind of heat. Jackal focused on flexing his fingers occasionally so that they remained somewhat nimble. The moon was peeking through the clouds now, casting everyone in this dull blueish glow, and Jackal saw that Marui had one hand pressed against his mouth for warmth.

Then he heard a soft sound in the distance that sounded like a bush that had been stepped on. He wasn't the only one that heard it judging by how the nearby soldiers perked up and tightened their grip on their weapons. Not much later, there were more noises of crunching snow and feet slightly getting caught on bushes. Torches started to appear in the distance, but they were put out much earlier than Jackal had anticipated - either they were confident that they would make it the rest of the way in the dark or they had some kind of death wish.

"Hey Jackal…"

"What is it, Marui?"

"You don't think they sent any thunder mages this way, do you?"

"… Oh crap…"

Lightning came out of the sky without warning, but luckily almost all of the soldiers were quick enough to pull their shields up or it rebounded off of their thick armor. Another wave of thunder magic came and they were more ready for it this time. The trees with their widespread branches helped block some of the attacks, but several direct hits cracked through parts of the trees.

"Move around within your area so that they don't figure out where you are!" Jackal ordered loudly. "And get ready for the assassins and warriors that are coming."

"Thank the gods there will be no horse units because of the forest!" Marui stated out loud and Jackal nodded.

"They're going to wear us down at this rate," Jackal said as another lightning strike barely missed where he was standing, but got Marui who started to shake his hand in slight pain. Jackal could smell the singed leather of Marui's glove and made a face in response. "Let's take a section into the forest to seek out their fighters."

"Alright! Section F with us into the forest! Everyone else maintain this position!"

"Yes sir!"

A chorus of commands quickly issued around them so that Section F knew they were being selected to go. Jackal and Marui nodded to each other and charged forward, knowing that Section F knew exactly what they had to do because they had practiced it many times before.

The tree that Jackal had just passed by cracked when a large lighting strike hit it, causing fear to start pumping through Jackal's system. Then, out of nowhere, a knife appeared near his face, and he moved his axe without hesitation to injure his adversary. He quickly checked on Marui, who had just gotten into a slight tussle with a warrior, but warded him off easily.

"Come on, let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Now they had more enemies on their hands than before, but had no problem taking them out quickly as their section continued getting deeper into the forest. There were more torches lit in the area, but no one near them looked like who they may have been looking for.

"Why are they attacking us?" Marui asked as he yanked his sword out of an unlucky assassin in dark blue clothing, causing blood to spurt everywhere.

"Under orders to wear us down if we end up within their range I'm guessing," Jackal responded, swinging his axe at the knees of his adversary, and causing a loud crack to sound as the person fell down in agony. A solid kick to the head rendered him unconscious.

Jackal had extremely strong endurance, but he knew that that was one of Marui's weaker traits so he moved closer and helped fight off some of his enemies. There was a bit of protesting, but he knew that it was the right decision.

"Someone call Section G in to reinforce the forest line so we can move the defensive front closer!"

"On our way, sir!"

"Wise decision," Marui said as he slashed someone coming in from behind him with one swift movement before turning back around. "These guys are quite weak."

"Yeah, they are compared to us, but it looks like they're putting on a decent fight against our troops."

"Not the assassins since it's hard to get through the thick armor of the generals, but those warriors are resilient…"

They continued on their trek, helping any of their soldiers out when they saw them being outnumbered. It was crazy how fast their assassins were darting in and out of sight with the lightning strikes and how resilient their warriors were. Jackal knew that if they didn't end the battle soon, then they would start losing more troops than they were planning to lose. He had already lost count of how many he had injured or killed, but there was no time to grieve over it.

"Marui! Watch out!" Jackal yelled, suddenly spying someone coming in from behind him that moved much quicker than the other enemies they had fought.

"What?" Marui exclaimed as he sidestepped a direction and narrowly missed an axe that was coming in from above his head.

"Oy, oy, I found them, Viper," the warrior called out. "But I'm not going to wait until you get here to take them on!" A lightning strike lit up the area well and Jackal saw that the warrior had short black hair that was standing straight up and a very bright grin. He wore simple clothing and a long coat that most likely hid bulging muscles like Jackal's did.

"Why you-!" Marui said, brandishing his sword, which happened to block his very first swipe. "Jackal, you look for the other one. I'll take on this warrior!"

"Okay, I…" Jackal started to respond, but was cut short when a hand axe came flying out of nowhere and grazed him through his jacket and across the arm, causing him to wince. He quickly scanned the area for where it came from, but wasn't able to locate him before another axe came curving around several trees in a wide arc and Jackal dropped to the cold ground to avoid it.

"It's too dark to see anything!"

"Those thunder mages are timing their attacks so we can't see the enemy coming!"

"Sir! Permission to light torches?"

"Permission granted!" Jackal yelled as he pushed himself up from the ground. Within seconds, the forest was lit up with firelight from both sides and the fighting intensified. Somehow the assassins seemed to be able to jump from shadow to shadow still without being detected easier than before.

"How's that for genius?" Marui taunted, having landed a major blow on the warrior's leg and he stumbled. Marui went in for another hit, but the warrior was able to block it by moving his shoulder armor into its path, resulting in a loud, clanging sound.

Jackal jumped to his feet and started to run off, but did not make it very far before he was once again stopped by an axe thrown at a considerable distance. He gripped his axe in unfamiliar anger, knowing that he needed to accurately pick out which tree he was behind and to get there without being slowed down. Any poor decisions might result in his early defeat.

The next axe that came was not intended for Jackal and it was too late to warn Marui before it was going to hit him. However, at the last possible second, Marui dodged it and it ended up hitting the warrior across the hand.

"Told you I'm a genius," he said casually.

"Viper! Why did you hit me?" the warrior yelled hotly, shaking the blood from his hand and kicking the fallen axe away.

"You moron! You should have seen that he may have dodged it!" a voice growled menacingly back and Jackal took the temporary stall to locate him and to charge. The pirate, who looked super livid and quite intimidating, easily blocked Jackal's first move. He was dressed similarly to the warrior, but he was shorter and had a green bandana on that hid his black hair. They moved around the tree with the pirate fiercely swiping and Jackal blocking every move with ease.

"How are you so good?" he snarled, aggravated that Jackal didn't look like he was trying. Unlike his companion, who looked like he would be good-natured and friendly outside of battle, he seemed like someone who would be constantly angry and severe.

"Because our general is an incredibly strong axe fighter," Jackal replied smoothly, being careful to make sure that the pirate wasn't going to end up near Marui's fight. "Although you're not too bad yourself…"

It was a battle of endurance between the two as they weaved their way around bushes and trees. The pirate was aggressively on the offensive and Jackal was hoping to defend until he tired out some, but after a while, it appeared that he was definitely not going to tire out any time soon.

"Sir! We're going to set up a defense perimeter around you!" a soldier called out, using his torch to signal over to their soldiers. "That way your fight isn't interfered with!"

"Good, good!" Jackal said as he leapt over a fallen branch and the pirate followed suit. He took another swing at him, but missed when he crouched down. The pirate had incredible strength to be able to stay as low as he did for as long as he did.

"Come on Jackal, it's like fighting a laguz," he said to himself as the pirate circled around him. "Just a laguz who can throw axes, that's all."

"Fssssssshuuuuu…" the pirate hissed at him as he cut him on the calf of his leg. Jackal let out a small growl before getting on the shoulder.

Jackal realized that he wasn't going to get very far in a one-on-one situation because of their equal strength, so he came up with the idea to lure him towards Marui's fight. It was much harder to execute the plan - it required pretending like he was at a disadvantage so that he would keep getting pushed back, but if he could do it, then it would be the key to victory.

Finally, he was in the vicinity of where Marui was and ran in to help block an attack from the warrior, giving Marui the chance to get him hard in the chest, drawing a lot of blood. The pirate immediately caught up to him and Marui took the opportunity to strike him near the shoulder. His quick dodge opened up one side for Jackal to hit, causing him to issue a loud hiss of pain. Jackal was positive then that Marui must have been thinking to change to the same strategy.

Now it was a two-on-two battle as they ferociously spun and darted around each other, constantly trading partners and exchanging blows. It was serious business when Marui was not joking around anymore and Jackal was gritting his teeth in heavy concentration. The two Seigaku fighters were incredibly skilled and tenacious, but Jackal saw that they lacked some unity. Marui must have seen the same thing because he caught Jackal's eye and gave him a certain look that meant that the idea of double-teaming was an effective one.

They ganged up on the pirate first since they wanted to prevent him from running off to throw axes at them. Marui was much quicker than him and kept him distracted with his sword, throwing in intentionally fake thrusts here and there to anger him. Since he was so preoccupied with predicting when Marui would strike him for real next, Jackal took care of the heavy work, and knocked him down in a few, decisive strikes. He did take a few blows from the warrior in the process on his back and his side, but they were minor.

As he stepped back to recover, Marui took on the warrior to keep him away, and Jackal noticed that Marui's movements were a hair slower than before. It was apparent to the warrior as well and he sliced him a few times across his collarbone and very close to his heart. Jackal hit the pirate hard with the bottom of his axe to make sure he wouldn't be able to get up before jumping back into the fray and pushing the warrior back.

"Jackal, I don't know… if… I can make it," Marui said, breathing heavily as he clutched his chest. Blood was blossoming through the fabric of his coat and coating his hands.

"Just keeping fighting! There is just one left!" Jackal said, wiping a trickle from his mouth while keeping his eyes keen on the warrior's next move.

"Kaidou! Get up! Don't give up on me because you are better than this!" the warrior demanded loudly as he smacked Jackal on the side of the head and sent him falling facedown on the snowy ground. An arm out of nowhere grabbed him, pinning him down, and Jackal realized with a jolt of fear that it was the pirate that had dug deep to find some strength. He struggled to stand up, but his hold on him was impressively firm and he knew that the warrior was a few feet away from a critical hit.

Jackal braced himself for the amount of pain he was going to be in for, but it never came. A loud clang told him that it was blocked and there was a piercing battle cry before he heard the disturbing gush of a weapon penetrating deep into the warrior's flesh. A pained groan and a fairly loud thump seconds later meant that he had been defeated.

"Momoshiro!" the pirate yelled and Jackal breathed a sigh of relief that Marui was able to come through in the end.

"Damn it Viper… I just couldn't win… Couldn't win at all," he said between ragged breaths as Marui pulled his sword out of him. He then walked over to where Jackal was, saved from being choked by Kaidou.

"Well, do you concede?" Marui asked, pointing his sword at Kaidou's throat once he kicked him hard with his foot and Jackal used that moment to push him onto his back.

"… Looks like I have no choice," he hissed reluctantly. Momoshiro nodded weakly from where he was lying on the ground.

"Then victory is ours," Marui said, pulling an object out of his pocket. He held it a large distance away from him and tugged on the long piece of string that was attached to the cap. Immediately, a large fireball shot into the sky and exploded into many small red and gold fireballs when it had climbed up a ways from the ground.

There was a pause of complete silence as all of the soldiers on both sides stopped fighting and looked up to see what it was before Rikkai erupted in loud cheers. Jackal was helped up by Marui, who patted him on the back for a job well done.

"Rikkaidai soldiers, please retreat to the edge of the forest and await instructions!" Jackal yelled out and the closest soldiers saluted him before running off to relay his commanders.

"What of the fallen soldiers, sir?"

"Leave them for now," Marui said. "It's too dark - we'll search for them in the morning."

"As you wish."

"Hey, you two…" Jackal said, prodding them gently with his foot. "Do you need any elixirs so you can get back to your soldiers?"

"Thanks, but no," Momoshiro said gingerly. He had his hand pressed hard against the hole in his chest from Marui's decisive blow. "Some of the thunder mages know healing magic."

"Man, those guys scared the daylights out of me at first," Marui said, also holding his hand on his own chest to help with the bleeding. He opened an elixir quickly with his other and drank it. "One strike got me a little bit on the hand and I'd hate to feel that sensation throughout my whole body."

"It is painful," Kaidou said as a thunder mage knelt down next to him with a staff and started to heal him. "They have undergone very strict training like the rest of us, but they had a specialist in the field."

"Your thunder sage, correct?" Jackal said, rubbing ointment on a large bruise that had formed on the side of his head. "He knew that we were planning on a defensive front so he sent thunder mages with you to get us to go into the forest where we would fall into a disadvantage."

"It was our personal lost, but you lost more soldiers than you were planning to," Momoshiro pointed out and they nodded gravely. "Man… I still can't believe we lost…"

"We'll give you a lot of credit for being really strong fighters," Marui said honestly. "Hopefully we meet again in the future and fight for fun instead of in a battle like this."

"Do you really think that would happen?" Kaidou asked him dubiously and Marui shrugged.

"I just have a feeling that we'll settle something here that will allow us to do so."

"Well, that time isn't now," Jackal said, also drinking an elixir. "We need to negotiate some terms."

"Your call," Momoshiro said as the thunder mage started healing him next, surrounding his body with small glowing orbs of light.

"None of our troops shall fight in any more of the battles. We all shall camp out in this forest away from your camp and you shall not sneak any of your soldiers back to reinforce your main army."

"We'll agree to that."

"In the morning, we can send soldiers to search the forest and gather the dead for the farewell ritual."

"There is a spot behind our lines that doesn't have trees. We can do it there," Momoshiro said thoughtfully. "That is, if you want to do it together."

"… Jackal, what do you think?" Marui asked with uncertainty. "I don't know how General Sanada would feel about us doing this with the enemy…"

"We can divide the field in half," Jackal said. "Is it large enough?"

"Yes it is. Kaidou, are you okay with their terms?" Momoshiro asked and Kaidou let out a loud grunt, crossing his arms.

"Then let us depart to talk with our troops, go to the convoys to retrieve our supplies, and then camp just inside the forest's edge," Jackal requested kindly and they nodded before shaking hands. Marui and Jackal then walked away with their bloodstained weapons and waited until they were clearly out of earshot before speaking.

"Uh, why are we being so nice to them?" Marui asked, puzzled. "I mean, they were our enemies."

"Something is telling me that their intentions are definitely not to kill us," Jackal said as he thought back to Yanagi's predictions. "If they're out for glory, and we defeated them, they would have to accept it and return home feeling defeated. They actually have nothing against us."

"Just want to prove their might against the strongest?" Marui finished. "Well, they certainly put up quite a fight even though we turned out to be the superior fighters in the end."

"Let us hope that the same result happens for the rest of our army," Jackal said as they came within view of their own troops who were busy healing, resting up, or chatting quietly about their relief that they had won.

"Not to be down on our own skills, but Rikkaidai's best fighters are waiting their turn to show them that we are the best for a reason," Marui said as he was offered a torch from a nearby soldier and he accepted gratefully.

"That is very true. I'd hate to be on the other side against Sanada, who is ruthless against his enemies," Jackal admitted. "It's scary enough to be on his own side."

"Well, let's get to work, shall we?" Marui said as he looked around the troops who had fallen silent upon seeing Marui and Jackal. "We need to say words of support for those lost and words of appreciation to show how proud of them we are before we camp for the night."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Perfect. You go first."

"Why do you always have to give me the hard work first?" Jackal said exasperatedly and the soldiers nearby that knew them the best couldn't help but laugh.

"Because I am simply a genius," Marui said with a flourish of his hand and Jackal slapped him over the head, causing more soldiers to laugh despite how serious the situation was. In the end, they had won the first battle, and hoped that their success would boost the morale even higher for the other Rikkaidai soldiers awaiting their fate.

* * *

><p>"Not sleeping yet?" Jackal asked Marui, who was sitting by the fire, warming up his hands. There was also a pot hanging over the fire, simmering gently. "It's going to be morning in a few hours."<p>

"Can't yet," Marui said as he stared blankly into the fire. "I'm just thinking…"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, have a seat."

Jackal sat down next to him on the log and also held his hands up to the fire as close as he could without being in danger of burning himself. He felt drained and weary and he completely empathized with how Marui was feeling. They weren't the only ones awake though - quite a few of the others had fires of their own and were sitting around it, happy to be alive and somber for the passing of their comrades. Some looked like they were shaking off the shock of it all.

"I just… never knew how rough it would be to deal with the fact that I have taken someone's life…" Marui said after a while with a very grim tone. "And then to take one after another the way we did…"

"We had to - we couldn't chance simply injuring them because they could have been healed and get in our way," Jackal said neutrally, turning his hands over. "If we were in an open field in the daytime, it would have been different."

"Yes, I know. At least we were not too badly hurt."

"The thing that bothers me is that I knew that they wouldn't reveal their ulterior motive, but still…" Jackal said, sighing loudly. "Battle is never easy. Death is never easy either. Fighting without a cause creates such an empty void in the heart..."

Marui let out a soft noise of understanding as he worked on getting the pot off of where it was hanging. He took the lid off and the smell of it suddenly made Jackal feel incredibly ravenous.

"What's in there?"

"Same crap we've been eating for days. It's the last of it though for us. Then it's just bread, noodles, nuts, and possibly dried fruit."

"Any substance is desirable right now," Jackal reminded him as he ladled out two small bowls. "Can I have some bread?"

"The bread is as frozen as ice, but you can stick it in the soup to thaw it," Marui said, indicating some uneven chunks of it lying out on a napkin.

"It's one good thing about the cold. It preserved the food."

"Yeah, that's true. But if it was spring or summer, we could harvest food or something. Hunt game. Not be burdened with so many blankets and warm clothing."

"There are pros and cons to everything," Jackal said, taking a bowl of soup and a small chunk of bread to put in his soup. "We did well with what was thrown our way. It's all anyone can ask for."

"Of course, of course," Marui said with a nod before starting to eat his soup in silence. Jackal immediately started eating his too before the combination of the bread and the wintry air cooled it way back down. He felt his strength start to return a little, and he was sure that some sleep would help with the rest.

"How are you coping, Jackal?" Marui asked long after they had finished eating and spent the time in silence again.

"Better than you."

"Why? Does that make me weak or something? That I can't be more levelheaded about my emotions?" Marui asked seriously as he dug into the snow with his boot. There wasn't really a spot that had not been walked or bled on in the area, but the fallen had been relocated and discarded weapons were picked up and stashed in the convoys.

"No, not at all," Jackal reassured. "It's just that… I've been a mercenary longer than you have. And some of my missions were… less than desirable," he finished with a steely yet regretful tone.

"Didn't you tell me you didn't get into any missions that were morally wrong the first time we met?" Marui asked, frowning as he tried to jog his memory.

"I really tried to, but some of my early assignments were not that way because I was tricked by the employers. Deception is common amongst mercenaries, but no one says anything about it since a mercenary is normally only concerned about money and not ethics."

"… But you still feel for those victims, don't you?"

"I do. And these ones as well. I just don't show it as visibly."

They fell silent again, this time to push some more logs into the fire and to coax it so that the fire would become quite large again. Jackal was sure that Marui was fighting back tears and he put on his hand on his back to comfort him.

He thought back to his first mercenary mission long ago and remembered fighting back tears after he had killed someone who tried to stop him from taking someone captive. The person gave him a mean fight and Jackal had meant to knock him unconscious, but accidents happen, snuffing the life out of him in an instant. The screaming of his captive almost made him want to break down.

Luckily, he landed missions that rarely involved killing, but the few times he was unlucky, he had to force himself to be strong. Every time he returned home, his parents would welcome him with open arms and smiles – relieved that their son was still alive and well. They always asked what he did, and Jackal told them everything, but would lie about if he had killed someone. They believed him, or at least he thought they did, but it never erased the guilt of lying to them. He needed the money for his family and there weren't many well-paying occupations around where he lived.

Jackal was glad though that he did meet Marui through mercenary work and ended up in Rikkaidai. Being with the army was enjoyable and he was grateful that Lord Yukimura put his trust in him early on in their employment. Most of all, he was happy that he was able to support many people in his own quiet way. He wasn't the strongest or the smartest guy around nor did he draw attention to himself by confidence or charisma, but he was solid, dependable, and loved to look after others. It was the perfect place to be to feel valued.

"Do you think that I made some of the soldiers mad when I was being a little funny earlier after the battle?" Marui asked tentatively, resting in his chin in his hands.

"No, because I was doing it too. We were victorious and it's okay to be celebratory for a bit of time," Jackal said, thinking about the moment they were talking about. "It's a way of easing the pain… of saying that even though we have lost quite a few of our comrades, there is a brighter tomorrow in store for us because of what we accomplished."

"Jackal…"

"Someone close to me taught me that," Jackal said with a nudge and Marui smiled weakly, raising his head out of his hands.

"When this is all over and we're back home, we should go visit your home. I'm sure your parents would be happy to see you again. And you can give them some of the money you've earned to help them out."

"You can take on some of my laguz friends while we're there. They'll destroy you completely."

"Please, you haven't seen all of the genius I have to offer."

"Right, right. And afterwards, I want to visit the house where you came from," Jackal said and Marui's jaw dropped before he promptly shook his head no.

"Bad idea."

"Why not? It's only fair," Jackal pointed out and Marui crossed his arms in a serious manner.

"Listen, I joined the mercenary world to get away from them," Marui said. "They're elitists. Very stuck up and proper and they drive me insane."

"So that's where you got it from, huh?"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Okay, you're only cocky and moderately annoying when you want to be."

"That's better," Marui said, now smiling more widely. "I mean, I do love them because they're my family, but I just don't like the way that they live. Too much time indoors and too much thought only for themselves."

"I understand," Jackal reassured. "I'm sure they wouldn't take kindly to me if I visited."

"Probably not. They'd also think Kirihara was someone I dug up from the river."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Another moment of silence happened as they paused to think about what they needed to do in the morning. It was going to be a dreary atmosphere looking for the bodies of their fallen soldiers in the forest and they were going to need all the strength that they could get. In addition, they had never experienced a farewell ceremony before, but they did at least learn about how to perform one. There definitely was going to be a lot to do tomorrow and many times where they were going to have to support the other soldiers.

"Say Jackal…"

"What is it?"

"I have an idea about Seigaku's ulterior motive."

"Let's hear it."

"They want something that we have," Marui said thoughtfully. "We're Rikkaidai, the most powerful nation on the continent. We probably have something ultra powerful or rare or important that they want."

"What is it?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"And what gives you the idea that this is what they're up to?"

"Just a hunch based on theories we've thrown out and the ones we're left with."

"Well… it is an idea we haven't considered yet…" Jackal said, standing up and heading towards his tent. "It's too late now. We'll find out when it's all over in two or three days."

"That's true," Marui said, standing up as well and walking with him. "I'm going to kill someone if I find out that they're after Lord Yukimura's art or something." Jackal laughed in response as they climbed into their tent before the feelings of sorrow made themselves prevalent in his mind again. It was going to be a struggle to sleep for all of them.


	41. Part 3  Ch 8  Niou's Gambit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **Finished concept art for Sakaki, Ootori, Momoshiro, and Kaidou last week :) It was a good feeling and they turned out great! Didn't do anything else though with the story haha. I'm going to start typing up the remaining chapters of Part 4 soon though now that I have had quite a few days to get some fresh air and just relax._  
><em>

In real life news, I HAVE A PART-TIME JOB AS AN ASSISTANT TO A BAND DIRECTOR (at a public school). He's actually my best friend, and when we were at university, our dream was to teach together one day. His school had two band directors before, but last year they went down to one and his percussion marching band instructor became his assistant because he had been with their program for years. Well, this year, he can't be there in the morning because he got his dream job at a church, so that's now my job. It's a step up/foot in the door in a rough economy, and I hope that it will evolve into full-time and/or lead to an actual teaching position. Start date - August 7th.

And we had an almost two-day trip planned before I found out I got the job, so that became that much more enjoyable! We happened to come when there was a National Festival going on so there were lots of people and lots to see downtown and at the festival. It was 82-85 degrees during the day and 75 at night, perfect for going to the beach, walking around, going on a small wine tour, hitting the casino, and camping out. MUCH NEEDED and I feel just so much more relaxed and happy.

To the guest reviewers that read my entire story on the weekend or in a day - I totally congratulate you and I am humbled by how much you liked the story and the characters.

A few days ago, I was thinking about which characters I write best and why... and I decided that Yanagi was my easiest character to write and the one I understood the most (followed by Yagyuu and Yukimura). Triple Y's! Just wanted to share that with you :)

Okay, here's Niou's (epic) chapter! You and Yagyuu get to find out about his secret plans! And see his reaction to the plans haha. Lots of Platinum love always ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to let me know your thoughts :D And thank you to all the new people that have favorited the story or added it to their alerts list!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 8 - Niou's Gambit<strong>

After Marui and Jackal's troops left, everyone else went back to their tents and started to eat lunch. Niou was lounging in front of their shared tent, but Yagyuu was not present. He was having lunch with his Lance Knights and Niou really did not want to intrude upon such a tight group. A drop of jealously did slide down his throat and burn in the pit of his stomach, but that was because he was bored and wanted some company. General Sanada was with Yanagi and Kirihara and that option wasn't all too appealing either.

Niou ate slowly in thought as he watched the other soldiers chatting quietly, looking confident, but not in an arrogant way. It was still strange to him how people had the conviction to swear their lives away to someone that was deemed as their superior by fighting talent and leadership ability. Niou was also under the impression that people liked to feel appreciated, rewarded, and recognized for their hard work, and in something like an army (especially Rikkai's army), compliments were few and far between.

'_I mean, if no one really knew your name, you wouldn't truly be missed for losing your life,'_ Niou thought to himself as he bit into an apple. '_But that is the nature of being a part of a large organization.'_ He was too much of an individualist to feel fully assimilated into a team and he lacked the vision to look far into the future and choose his actions to better the years to come.

'_I'm just a lost cause,'_ Niou mentally noted, now working his way around the apple with steady bites. '_Well, less of one now that I've met Yagyuu…'_

Meeting Yagyuu really forced him to open his eyes and become less of a judgmental person and to let go of his past grudges against his father and aristocracy. Not everyone was as self-centered and self-indulgent as that man that Niou hated to call his father. His mother was a big proponent of accepting things as they happened and only worrying about things that were able to be controlled. Niou remembered thinking that that advice was nonsensical for the longest time because it didn't erase the hurt that they all felt when their father treated them like they were lesser than dirt. Now he realized that she didn't want him to have so much loathing in his heart and to waste energy on things that it shouldn't have been wasted on.

Also, joining the military put him in quite a bit of shock at first because the soldiers were so dutiful and serious, but they were also humble and supportive. They were also from all different classes, ranging from the highest of the aristocrats all the way down to the farmhand, and their status had no effect on how they were treated. It was simple - if your hard work led to great improvement, then you moved up the ranks, and if you thought simply coasting could buy your way, then you met the wrath of General Sanada's hand slapping you hard across the face.

'_I suppose all of this has made me a better person,'_ Niou thought amusedly as he finished his apple, throwing it back in a bag. '_Even though I'm not a fan of this business known as fighting, at least I have people in my life now to fight for.'_

"Excuse me, Niou, sir?" someone said and Niou turned towards the source of the voice.

"What is it, soldier?" Niou asked, noting that it was one of his youngest archers. He couldn't have been older than sixteen and had an incredibly boyish face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice a little bit," he said and Niou noticed that most of the other soldiers had either retreated into their tents for a nap or were doing some basic skills practice.

"Yeah, I'm up for that," Niou said, stretching and grabbing his bow and arrows and the bag that he had thrown his apple core in. "Let's go find a clear area and do some target practice."

"I hope that I can show you how much I've improved," he said as he started to lead the way excitedly. "You're such a strong archer and I want to live up to your example."

"Hey kid, I'm not the most ideal person to live up to," Niou pointed out, scratching the back of his head. "There's Captain Yagyuu, Lord Yukimura, Sage Yanagi, and I will have to admit, General Sanada for that."

"Everyone has something offer everyone - even Marui, Jackal, and Kirihara have influenced me for the better," he said, tapping a few of the other archers on the way and gesturing for them to follow. "But I think it's incredible that you joined so late and could withstand the brutality of our training without having been exposed to it before."

"Uh, well…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's true that I look up to you greatly."

"Then thanks soldier," Niou said with a grateful nod. "Can't wait to see what you're made of."

"Niou, sir, my accuracy has improved greatly because of that adjustment you made with me before we left the castle!" another archer said as they reached an open area. "Now I feel very confident in my ability to serve my country."

"I'm glad I could help."

"See, Niou, sir? You have more of an impact than you think," the younger archer reassured. "Even with the other troops, they have taken a liking to you."

"That's a good thing considering how I will be leading a few sections," Niou said with a small smile. "I am happy that I have won your trust."

"Anyone that Lord Yukimura has deemed worthy of a higher command has earned their place," the other archer said, tugging on the string of his bow.

"Let me ask you this… why are some of you fighting when you're so young?" he asked as he set down his belongings and looked around at some of the other archers they had picked up.

"Because Lord Yukimura cares about us - his country," a third archer said, pulling an arrow out of his quiver. "Even if he doesn't know every single person's name or will never come close to meeting all of us, he would never back down against any enemy that dared to threaten our well-being or his great vision for a peaceful and prosperous future."

"… I don't know what to say…" Niou said, astounded by their devotion to their ruler. "It's… a bit overwhelming for me."

"We're all in this together," one of the oldest archers said, smiling. "Let's protect each other the best we can."

"I'll agree to that any day," Niou answered with a brighter smile. "Okay, practice."

"Sweet! What are we doing?" the younger archer asked and Niou dumped the contents of bag he had carried with him out onto the ground. A pile of apple cores appeared and they all stared at him quizzically.

"… Did you eat… all of those?" the third archer asked slowly in amazement.

"Yup, I like my apples," Niou said, grinning contently. "Okay, I'm going to go back down the hill some and throw them up into the air. It will be a good reflex practice even though you won't have hardly any airborne units coming your way."

"Yes sir!"

"And you should line up so everyone can go in order and have a turn. After this, I need to get back and take care of some… pressing business."

"Yes sir!"

Niou gathered the apple cores back into the bag, slung them over his shoulder, and whistled a merry tune as he went down the hill. He felt a bit jubilant at how much he was respected for just being him and at how ironic life was to him at certain times. Niou was looking forward to seeing how his archers have improved and how he would get to compliment them afterwards.

'_Months ago, I would have never imagined that I'd be thinking the thoughts that I am right now,'_ Niou noted sarcastically to himself. '_I'm still rebellious and casual towards authority and I'm still independent, but it does feel nice to be a part of other peoples' lives.'_ Niou called them to a ready position and grabbed the first apple core.

'_After this, I need to make sure that Yagyuu hasn't developed a resentful grudge towards me,'_ Niou told himself, winding up and letting it fly high into the air, where it was struck with an arrow and split into two before it had even started falling.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yagyuu…" Niou drawled as he stood over Yagyuu, who was sharpening his lance while sitting on a chair. It was sometime in the late afternoon, but not quite near evening yet, and Niou was still feeling pumped about the archery practice and content with the discussions he had with the archers.<p>

"What business do you want with me?" Yagyuu asked coldly as he continued his work.

"Don't be like this."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Niou ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that Yagyuu was still bitter from their meeting earlier and he resented not having any knowledge of what he was thrust into. Yagyuu was one of those people that needed all of the details before he would be comfortable with making a decision. He was also one that needed to know that he had made the right decision because he cared about everyone's well-being.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to spar…" Niou said dejectedly, walking away.

"With a lance?"

"No, Sanada's axe," Niou dryly threw back and Yagyuu gave him a scowl worthy of Sanada's praise. "Yes, with lances. And yes, I can hold my own - I've sparred with a few military guys."

"You're going against the Silver Knight," Yagyuu pointed out, finally making eye contact with him. "I hope you know what you are doing." Yagyuu stood up and followed Niou out to a clearing where quite a few of the other soldiers were sparring carefully to not injure themselves before the real battle.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Niou invited, going towards the pile of their belongings and pulling out a lance that looked remarkably similar to Yagyuu's finally crafted one.

"Where did you get that?"

"Made it by myself using some materials I procured," Niou said nonchalantly. "I had a lot of free time back then. Anyway, you ready?"

"I'm ready," Yagyuu said coolly, assuming a ready stance and he did the same. They looked at each other square in the eye and Niou suddenly realized that Yagyuu wasn't just bitter - he was completely pissed off. There was a menacing fire burning in Yagyuu's normally warm gray eyes that made him want to run for cover, but there was no way that Yagyuu would have let him get away unscathed.

He let Yagyuu make the first move and he blocked it easily, but the next swipe he chose to dodge. His plan was to let Yagyuu be on the offensive for a bit to see if his fighting style changed when he wasn't in the most normal of all moods. Thankfully, everything was unchanged and Niou waited for his opportunity to take the offensive, which opened up when Yagyuu took a particularly wide swing and Niou had already ducked knowing that it was going to happen.

"Niou, what the-?" Yagyuu asked in surprise as Niou re-issued the same exact maneuvers back to Yagyuu in chronological order. Yagyuu blocked or dodged them with much more ease than Niou did.

"I told you I practiced…" Niou said as he used Yagyuu's momentary lapse to graze him across his cheek. There was no need to wound him any deeper if they were just practicing.

"What are you playing at?" Yagyuu snapped uncharacteristically, warding off his next blow.

"I learned from you!"

Yagyuu didn't respond as he went after Niou with a ferociously vicious drive. It was all Niou could do to keep from being slashed apart and he knew he only ha a little bit longer before he would mess up.

"Do you think this is some sort of game?" Yagyuu demanded just before his lance finally found a target, piercing deep into his flesh and causing him to buckle over. "This whole ordeal is a battle - for us to defend our country's pride and to protect its people from harm!"

"I know!" Niou cried when another blow dug into his arm, causing him to drop his lance.

Yagyuu shoved the other end of his lance right into the center of his chest and pushed him over before swinging his lance around to point it at Niou's throat.

"And death is final," Yagyuu said seriously as Niou laid there, breathing laboriously in pain.

"Yagyuu," Niou pleaded. "You have to trust me."

"Why? You just seem so casual about all of this."

"It's… It's the only way I know how to deal with undesirable situations," he said honestly as Yagyuu removed his lance. "But I have thought about this strategy a lot and I know it will result in our victory. So please…"

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Niou," Yagyuu apologized, squatting down and looking him over. "I think… well, it was my chance to find some peace in being able to protect someone dear to me with my own hands."

"Believe me, you will end up being the hero in the end," Niou comforted, biting his lip as he struggled to stand up. "Now call Yanagi over so that I get healed up."

"Oh right!" Yagyuu said standing up to look for Yanagi, who happened to be nearby with a couple of officers. "Yanagi!

Yanagi looked towards the direction of his name and nodded in response. Yagyuu beckoned him over and he quickly obliged, a look of curiosity upon his face.

"I don't know if I would consider this a spar practice," Yanagi remarked as he got on his knees and examined Niou's wounds. "Maybe an attempt at constrained revenge?"

"You're telling me," Niou said dryly as Yanagi pulled out a staff. "Does this… hurt?"

"No, I heard it's rather soothing," Yanagi said as he waved it over him and the wounds quickly vanished. "You will feel a dull ache though where he may have bruised you. I haven't been able to work those out."

"Better!" Niou exclaimed, springing to his feet.

"Thank you Yanagi," Yagyuu said with a smile.

"Of course," Yanagi replied smoothly, standing up. "How are you by the way?"

"Fine now. Or at least, as fine as I can be."

"Good, good," Yanagi said as he tucked the staff under his robes. "Perhaps a little concerned about you."

"I'm not going to lose."

"No, you are not. I'm more worried about…" Yanagi dropped his voice to a whisper. "The fact that you may be blinded by revenge."

"For my parents?" Yagyuu asked also, dropping his voice down, but Niou's acute ears could still make out most of it. "This is not the same situation."

"No, not exactly, but it is an opportunity where you can prevent lives from being lost and Niou is leading the charge."

"It will be fine, I assure you. I just have to trust you and him."

Niou cleared his throat loudly, reminding them that he was still there. They were slightly started and Niou felt himself wanting to grin in response.

"Right, anyway," Yanagi said, putting away his staff. "Do you have that good luck charm?"

"Of course. Always," Yagyuu said, taking out a green gemstone in the shape of a crescent and holding it in the palm of his hand. Niou suddenly remembered seeing the exact same one so many weeks ago in the forest when they had first met.

"Take care, Yagyuu. We will see you in a day or so," Yanagi said, giving Yagyuu a firm hug.

"I look forward to it," Yagyuu said sincerely before they broke apart.

"And good luck to you, Niou," Yanagi said, extending his hand, which Niou firmly grasped. "May the winds of good fortune be with you."

"Yeah, same to you," Niou said back. "Is everything in the convoy?"

"Yes, in the one with Yagyuu's coat of arms on the back door."

"Perfect," Niou said brightly. "Shall we head out, Sir Yagyuu?"

"Yes, it is time," Yagyuu agreed. "I'll meet you at the front lines. I need to call everyone to order."

"Here's your horse, Captain Yagyuu," a deep voice announced and they all turned. "I've already talked to them about not thinking about the ongoing battle as they travel."

"Thank you General Sanada," Yagyuu said as he climbed onto his horse and took his lance from Yanagi who held it up. "Then I shall alert the leaders that we are ready to move out."

"Make me proud, Yagyuu," Sanada said and Yagyuu smiled. "Prouder than I already am of you."

"Without fail, commander," he agreed before speeding off and signaling to his troops to get ready to depart.

"You sound like a father," Niou said in disgruntled undertone and Sanada scowled. "Aren't you the same age as him?"

"I am, but I have trained him a lot and he is always surprising me with his progress," Sanada said as he started to walk towards the front lines. "He is someone who works very hard and is a very good soul. There are things I look up to that he does so well."

"You and the rest of the kingdom," Niou noted. "It's tough being along side someone so respected and loved sometimes."

"I know the feeling very well."

There was an awkward pause as they both looked at each other, an unfortunate realization dawning on them.

"So you two do have something in common," Yanagi snidely remarked, appearing between the both of them. "What interesting information!"

"Absolutely not with this ruffian!"

"Not with this idiot commander!"

"And you share a lovely amount of hate for each other too," Yanagi continued in a teasing voice. "We'll part ways with you now before you end up arguing. Your horse is in the hands of the halberdier by the convoy."

"Okay thanks!"

"... Since when did he know how to ride one of those?" Sanada asked suspiciously as Niou jogged off.

"It's called learning!" Niou yelled back. "And I'm surprised that your caveman brain can even process information like it does."

"Why you!"

"Easy General. You can't punish him today."

"One more thing, oh great commander," Niou said, wheeling around with some flair. "It astounds me that you can ride a horse because normal horses shouldn't be able to support the weight of something denser than a large bolder."

"YANAGI I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Niou fled the scene with a sprint, laughing a little as he did so. He reverted back to a serious expression when he got into the midst of their troops to not distract them in any way. Eventually, he reached the front lines where Yagyuu was waiting with a bemused expression.

"What?"

"What did you do to General Sanada?" I heard him from here."

"Nothing at all," Niou said innocently as he fell into line. "He gets incensed easily if you haven't noticed."

Yagyuu shook his head before holding his lance straight into the air and everyone fell quiet.

"We will be heading north across a bridge and we will camp out on top for the night. With good fortune, Marui and Jackal's sections will find victory during the night and relocate into the forest. Then in the morning, Sections C through E will continue down the hill and form a defensive front. Sections A and B and the Lance Knights will hold their position until they receive further instructions."

"Yes sir!" the leaders yelled out before returning to their spots to pass the information with their respective sections.

Then they were moving, heading towards the bridge that crossed the narrow part of the ravine. It was a bit of a slow process because only so many people could be on the bridge at one time and they didn't want to take the chance of the bridge breaking and having some people plummet to an early death. An explanation like that to their superiors would be embarrassing and extremely painful. At least the wyvern riders were able to simply fly over the ravine and wait, which saved some time.

Once they were all finally over, they set off again as a group up the steady incline at a pace that would ensure that they would not tire out completely before they reached the top. By this point, the sun had almost fully sank below the horizon and the skies were a dusky gray with streaks of dull blue and patches of dark purple. The wyvern riders were ordered to go ahead and light torches so they could see around where they had to end up.

Even though Niou had climbed up the same hill yesterday with Marui, he felt more winded than he did before. He wondered if it was nerves or the fact that it was chillier because it was night. The ground was icier as well, which made getting a solid footing hard at times and he slipped a few times. The fact that it was snowing heavily probably didn't help his mood either.

He shot a glance at Yagyuu who was ahead of him by several paces and saw he was sitting as tall as ever, lance held at his side in a relaxed way. Niou was sure that his pride as a captain helped him keep his feelings of anxiety on the low level and that helped keep the soldiers feeling more positive and encouraged. Yagyuu really was stronger and more influential than he gave himself credit for sometimes and Niou made a mental note to remind him of that when they would reach their destination.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," Yagyuu said as they reached the top of the hill and were called to a halt. "Do you want to explain to me the plan now?"<p>

They had extinguished all sources of light early on to not give away their position and soldiers were milling around in the dark trying to get their tents set up and supplies situated. Otherwise it was quiet, which meant that Marui and Jackal's battle had come to a close and that they were currently getting situated for a few hours of rest. A few of the soldiers had spotted what looked like small fireballs in the sky not too long before they reached the top of the hill, and Niou was sure that it meant that Rikkai had won their first battle.

"Yes, join me in the convoy with your coat of arms on the back when you are ready. I'll have someone light a small torch you can see where it is."

"Will do."

Niou made his way stealthily to the convoy and heard everyone whispering the orders to each other. He did find it remarkable that they were trained to communicate so efficiently. When he arrived, he told them to a light a single torch, and then opened the door and slipped inside, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins as he waited. Minutes later, the door opened and Yagyuu climbed on, a bit surprised to find that there was a brilliant source of light magic in the corner.

"Okay, I'm read to hear how you're going to explain how they'll follow your orders when they think you're only a bit of a higher-up soldier rather than a leader."

"Easy. I'm not leading them. You are."

"If you remember correctly, Yanagi placed your chess piece on the front lines," Yagyuu reminded him dryly.

"What kind of chess piece was it?"

"A knight."

"What kind was mine?"

"Also a knight."

"Correct again."

Niou paused to let Yagyuu's mind put together all of the information that was ambiguously given. He knew it was only a matter of time before he realized the fact that he had lancework practically identical to him and that had some kind of significant meaning.

"You're... kidding."

"I assure you I'm not."

"You are going to be me? Impossible!"

"And that is where you are wrong," Niou said, removing his clothes and pulling on a black shirt.

"Those are..."

"I am temporarily borrowing them. It's not technically stealing. Now go in the corner and grab the armor."

Yagyuu looked at him suspiciously and then complied with his request. He returned a moment later with the armor.

"And you had an identical set made..."

"I know every detail about you, Yagyuu," Niou said as Yagyuu helped him strap on the armor. "And you know more about me than you think, but we don't need you to be me for very long."

"This is insane," Yagyuu said with a frown when he finished with the armor and he started stripping his armor and clothing away to change into Niou's clothes. "And very unorthodox."

"The element of surprise is a legit battle strategy," Niou said wisely. "Can I tell you that I am a bit turned on by you wearing my clothes?"

"This isn't the appropriate time!"

"I know, relax!" Niou said as he pulled out a wig and put it on carefully. "Okay, I'm going to lead the troops down the hill tomorrow morningand wait until Seigaku approaches before we engage them."

"What are you going to do if you face two fighters instead of one?"

"I think I can handle it. I'll try to get one off by themselves in the thick of everything. Plus they don't know I am actually a sniper."

"And I can technically use a bow too," Yagyuu noted. "Which will surprise them since they think the real Captain Yagyuu is only a lance user."

"Exactly! Angered confusion from the enemy gives us the advantage."

"Niou... sometimes your cleverness astounds me," Yanagi said as he picked up his wig and looked at it with a hint of disgust.

"What?"

"I feel uncomfortable in your clothes," Yagyuu said as Niou helped him with his wig. "Light, exposed."

"Nobody is going to make it up the hill. We won't let them," Niou said comfortingly while he mussed up Yagyuu's wig to make it look more like his style. Then he picked up Yagyuu's discarded clothes and noticed there was a slight bulge in one of the pockets. He put his hand in the pocket and felt a surprisingly warm object, which he pulled out to examine. It was an emerald cut in the shape of a crescent with ancient writing that looked like it was glowing.

"You might want this," Niou said as he pressed it into Yagyuu's palm.

"Thank you Niou," Yagyuu said, relieved and put it in his own pocket. "This good luck charm is very special to me. It helped me have the courage to find you."

"Awww... that's sweet! So Yanagi made you that good luck charm, yeah?"

"Yes, yes he did," Yagyuu said, adjusting his wig. "How do I look?"

"Just like me," Niou said, tossing the clothes into a bag before brushing some of his own new hair into a neat part. "Do I look like the spitting image of you?"

"In a very unnerving way," Yagyuu answered, reaching out and adjusting Niou's glasses. "I don't have a mole like you do."

"Eh... it's dark enough," Niou said with a shrug. "And I'll be wearing a helmet regardless."

"What am I going to do? I can't see well without my glasses." Yagyuu asked.

"Oh right, plan... Okay, you shouldn't need your glasses over the night - just follow my lead until we go to sleep. The next morning, when all of my troops are out of sight, you can give a few orders as me and then go change back."

"They are going to be spooked out if I appear right away as Yagyuu"

"No surprise wakeup call after sunrise?"

"I'll wait until partway through the battle. That seems like a better time to tell them."

"That works too."

"How will I know when to join you?"

"I'll fire three arrows straight into the sky. Have someone with a sharp eye watch with you. There are a few tall trees you could hide in..."

Yagyuu wrapped his arms around Niou, holding him tightly, and Niou held him back. After a moment, Niou kissed Yagyuu deeply, savoring the feel of his soft lips on his own slightly chapped lips.

"So it feels a bit weird to be kissing myself."

"It is, but weird in a strangely intriguing way."

"My good luck charm of a hearty good kiss is better than Yanagi's," Niou said and Yagyuu pushed him playfully.

"Get going."

"Yes sir!"

"Promise me that you won't do anything that will permanently injure yourself," Yagyuu requested as Niou headed towards the exit.

"I would never ever dream of it."

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Niou awoke and instinctively ruffled his hair, which was not the coarse mess that it always was in. He started in panic, accidentally elbowing Yagyuu in the face, and almost freaked out when he saw that his hair was right where Yagyuu was.<p>

"Niou!" an angry voice hissed, clutching his face. "I don't need you to wake me up with physical violence!"

"Yagyuu, Yagyuu, I'm sorry!" Niou said apologetically, now smoothing down his hair. "I forgot I was you and you were me."

"It's fine," Yagyuu said, massaging the side of his face. "At least you didn't scream or anything."

"I don't do that."

"There's always a first."

Niou stuck his tongue out as Yagyuu sat up, smoothing out his hair for a second before realizing he needed to do the opposite. He frowned as he tried to mess it up as best as he could have, but Niou could see that it was taking every ounce of his being to tell his proper self to sit back.

"Let me help you, Yagyuu," Niou offered, running his hands through Yagyuu's new hair. "There's actually a procedure to this if you can believe it."

"You mean your hair is actually an organized form of chaos?" Yagyuu said astounded at the revelation. "Well, I am impressed."

"There, now you look like my wonderful self," he said patting him on the shoulder. "Just remember to slouch when you sit, drawl as you talk, and be casual about almost everything."

"I don't know how you can be like this all of the time," Yagyuu said, putting on an overcoat and then a cape. "It's just so strange to me…"

"I think the same about you," Niou remarked as he started to strap all of the armor onto his body. "How you do everything with this absurdly straight posture is beyond me. My spine was not made for all of this torture and neither were my facial muscles for your smile."

Yagyuu laughed hard and Niou found himself laughing as well. As uncomfortable as it was actually being each other, they both knew that they were quite proud of the fact that they were able to trick everyone else. They finished putting on all of their clothes and climbed out of the tent with their weapons. Half of the soldiers were up and going already, packing their tents into the convoys or leading their horses towards the right side of the hill. The wyvern riders were making their way to the edge of the hill instead, but still remaining out of sight to anyone that may be below, to swoop down to meet them after they take the long way down the gradually declining path.

"Good morning Captain Yagyuu, Niou, sir!" the Wyvern Lord greeted when he appeared in front of them and they saluted back.

"Good morning," Niou said in the kindest voice he could muster up at such an early hour in the day. "I did not realize you would be joining us for this fight."

"Actually, Captain, I'm not," the Wyvern Lord said. "Sage Yanagi sent me over to give him a report on the outcome of the first battle and to see if you have arrived without having to rush to your destination."

"Well, a couple of our soldiers spotted small fireballs in the sky last night and so I presume that we have won the fight."

"That is correct. I spotted them picking up the fallen on the forest's edge, and although they looked sad at the loss of life, they also looked happy."

"Awesome," Yagyuu said, grinning as he pulled out an arrow and twirled it between his fingers slowly. "That means if we take this battle decisively, it will break their morale. That would mean four of our seven fighters have won their battle."

"May the winds of fortune be on your side," the Wyvern Lord said with a nod towards both of them. "I will return to Central Camp and let them know that Captain Yagyuu is ready to depart within the hour. Which route will you be taking?"

"We will be taking horses and convoys down the right side so that we do not risk any accidents occurring by going down the steeper side of the hill. The wyvern riders will be resting on the edge of the hill until I signal for them to join us," Niou replied confidently, making sure to stand extra tall and proud as he talked.

"That sounds like a very good plan, Captain," the Wyvern Lord said before saluting to excuse himself.

"Well, Captain Yagyuu," Yagyuu said with an admiring tone. "You pretty much had me convinced that you were me."

"I love how you nonchalantly played with the arrow as you talked," Niou responded as they started heading towards their convoy. "You make a particularly good me."

"I'm really surprised that the Wyvern Lord wasn't suspicious at all," Yagyuu said thoughtfully. "He knows me really well…"

"He's tired like everyone else. And also, they may have told him our plan and he was just pretending he didn't know."

"I'm going to ask when we get back."

"You don't like not knowing, do you?" Niou teased as they reached the convoy. They didn't actually need anything out of it, but Niou and Yagyuu's horses were resting right next to it. "Okay, I'll see you sometime in the afternoon after we win."

"Please be safe," Yagyuu said, giving him a final farewell hug before releasing him. Niou winked and handed Yagyuu his lance and helmet so he could climb onto his horse. Once he was securely on, he took the helmet from Yagyuu and put it snugly on his head before taking the lance.

"I got this. Keep your eyes peeled for my signal."

Niou rode off to the front line of the cavalry on the right side of the hill, telling soldiers on the way that they were due to depart within the hour. They all saluted as he passed and hastening up their actions when they received the information. Everything was very quiet still as they reorganized themselves, which was both impressive and unnerving to Niou.

"Good morning Captain Yagyuu," the soldiers towards the front whispered and he nodded back.

"Good morning. We have yet another half and hour before we should depart."

"That's fine, Captain."

Niou nodded again before wheeling his horse around to face the front. He was starting to feel quite nervous because all of the responses from the soldiers were of the utmost respect and reverence, and Niou knew that it wasn't actually for him. It just put even more pressure on him to make sure that he represented Yagyuu in the best possible way.

He passed the half hour by thinking about what he needed to do. They would make it down the hill in less than an hour, but then would need time to get weapons out of the convoys and to get into formation. The wyvern riders would need a signal from someone to come down and join. With all forms of luck, Seigaku would not arrive until they were completely ready for some time. In addition, it was not snowing and that made everything feel less cold. It also meant that they could move without trudging through another pile of soft, newly fallen snow.

'_No wonder why Yagyuu didn't like the idea of being commander of the entire army,'_ Niou thought to himself, patting his horse on the head when it started becoming restless. '_Too much pressure - too many things to worry about.'_

"Captain, I believe that everyone is ready to depart," a soldier to his right said and he turned around to see that everyone was waiting an informal attention with their focus on him.

"Then we shall depart!" he said in a loud voice. "Convoys, please stop in the area at the foot of the hill. Soldiers, grab your weapons sometime between now and where they stop and then please continue following the front lines until they have halted."

"Yes Captain!"

Niou nodded and took off at a moderate pace and the front line immediately fell into step with him. It was a surreal experience - he honestly thought that when he first pleaded with Lord Yukimura to be able to fight, he was just going to be a sniper on the front lines. Then, with a turn of events and some crafty ideas, he ended up as an impromptu leader about to face his first battle.

'_I must thank Yanagi when I get back for having such faith in me without me having to prove myself to him,'_ Niou told himself as they traveled. '_That was a courageous move for him. Now I really can't fail this.'_

* * *

><p>Sometime considerably later, after he summoned down the wyvern riders and everyone got into place and were waiting at the ready, Niou spotted figures in the distance coming out of the right side of the forest and starting to form one large block. In the unwritten book of battle etiquette, you had to wait until the enemy was ready in a formal battle, and Niou thought it was an absurd idea. However, the point was not to wipe out Seigaku's enemy, but it was to defeat their strongest soldiers, and charging towards them somewhat blindly would be a waste of resources and a large risk for misfortune.<p>

When they finally formed their wide formation, Niou noticed that they didn't have enough soldiers to match them and that it would be too late to change anyway.

"Soldiers! You must focus on keeping them from getting behind our lines!" he said, hoping that they picked up on the hidden message that the enemy going around them and getting up the hill would be very bad indeed.

"Yes Captain!"

"Captain Yagyuu, this may not be the most appropriate of all times to ask…"

"What is it, soldier?"

"I saw you getting a bow earlier and it's under your cape. When did you learn to use a bow?"

"Call it… reassurance," Niou said with a small smile. "I learned recently and I picked it up very fast. You never know when you'll need it."

"As expected of the great Silver Knight!" he responded and Niou couldn't help but blush. It was a good thing he had his helmet on to obscure his reaction.

The one or two fighters from Seigaku were not visible so they must be lurking in the back somewhere, waiting to draw Niou into the fray and tire him out before he reached them. He prayed to the gods that one of them was not the thunder sage, but something told him that the thunder sage would actively be seeking out Yanagi and therefore was still back at their camp, biding his time.

"Soldiers to the ready!" he called out and they moved quicker than he had ever seen them move. Lances and axes seemed to flash exactly the same way when everyone moved into their charging stance. "With my lead, we will charge maintaining our block formation. You have my permission to break it to catch soldiers trying to pass you. Front lines, I need you to be on the offensive instead of the defensive and help me getting deep into their formation."

"We are ready to serve you!"

"Victory to Rikkaidai!"

"Let's make Lord Yukimura proud!"

Niou smiled as he held his lance up. He recalled his last sighting of Yagyuu, which was when he signaled for the wyvern riders to join him. Yagyuu was standing there on the edge of the hill watching their progress. When it was time for Niou to advance forward again, they locked eyes and he knew that Yagyuu had said 'I love you' to him even though he couldn't hear it. It was the encouragement he needed to succeed.

At the drop of his lance, he took off at a fairly brisk pace and then everyone else reacted to him. The Seigaku soldiers had gone into a ready position and were given the signal to charge as well. It was only a few more seconds before the sound of the first weapons clashing would be heard and then they would have hours of fighting, struggle, and pain to deal with. It was essential that Niou would find the fighters fast for their plan to work and he glared at the nearest Seigaku soldier with the fiercest resolve that he had before knocking him unconscious with three fearsome hits


	42. Part 3  Ch 8x  Yagyuu's Charge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **On Monday, I signed paperwork. Now the job is official! \o/ I moved in my books and fandom merchandise and such that day too. Then the rest of my stuff will be moved on August 4th and then I'm sure August is going to fly right by.

Worked a bit on a scene in a chapter in Part 4 today :) I didn't really have any idea of the direction that I wanted to take it (which is rather rare for me, but it's a scene that doesn't actually have a goal). Anyways, I'm happy with how it turned out - it's a bit zany, but it works out XD If I finish that, that leaves one scene to be finished and another one to write entirely. I can do it. *nods*

This is one of my favorite chapters of Part 3 (and not entirely because it's Yagyuu's chapter and he's my favorite haha). I think it's because we get to see quite a few sides to Yagyuu and the battle actually came together quite easily (battle writing = mental strain).

Enjoy reading :D Reviews are much appreciated always ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 8x - Yagyuu's Charge<strong>

Yagyuu looked at the tree with a bold look on his face. It was a pity that he was completely intimidated inside. One of the other archers was already on the highest branch of the tree.

"Are you coming up, Niou, sir?"

"Yes... of course." He reached for the first branch unsteadily and used his strength to hoist himself up. Slowly and carefully, partly to make sure that the hood of his cape didn't reveal that he was wearing his glasses, he eventually made it up to the third highest branch as the archer looked on quizzically. He avoided looking down - the ground seemed to be swaying in and out of focus.

"What is it?" Yagyuu asked dryly, trying to play it off like Niou would. "Do all archers climb trees proactively?"

"Excuse my rudeness sir," he said, bowing his head. "But I have seen you climb several trees before extremely quickly - almost as if you were born for the sky."

"Well..." Yagyuu trailed off, stalling for time. "We're in the midst of battle and I am in a new environment."

"It is a good thing your nerves have not shown to the other soldiers, but it is kind of interesting actually."

"What is?"

"That since last night, you have shown a bit of Captain Yagyuu's chivalrous spirit."

Yagyuu felt warm from being praised, but also mentally panicked that something was giving him away easily.

"Maybe it's because I'm here in his stead? I was worried the Lance Knights wouldn't follow me if I didn't take on some of his attributes."

"They'll follow Captain Yagyuu's orders no matter what and he had ordered them to follow you."

Yagyuu grinned in response before they fell into silence to look at the battlefield. The snowy ground was already stained with blood, but there were many more Seigaku soldiers fallen than Rikkaidai. The fight taking place was a considerable distance away and the fact that there were no signs of Rikkai losing any ground was the best news they could have received.

However, it was unnerving to finally see a visualization of all of the cries and yells and the clanging of armor and weapons that occurred within the first few hours of the morning. Grimacing, he spent a few minutes scanning the area for Niou's telltale shock of silver hair or his blue shirt before he remembered that he was supposed to look for someone identical to himself.

He eventually found Niou in the middle of the center section, helping take down a few enemy units, but for the most part, staying put and presumably scanning the area. Every once in a while, he moved to give orders to certain sections, and from his spot, he could see the troops move quickly to respond to him.

"Sir, it appears as if some of our troops are starting to get into formation," the archer mentioned, looking behind them.

"They're free to do what they want quietly, but I guess that some can't wait to join the fight." Yagyuu was feeling the exact same restlessness that all of the remaining troops were feeling. He surveyed the area - at the rate they were going, there was probably no need for backup.

"Excuse me sir?" a voice called and Yagyuu took a deep breath and made sure that his hood was obscuring his eyes before turning to look down, tightening his hold on the branch he was sitting on.

"Yes?" he acknowledged, seeing that it was the Assistant Captain of the Lance Knights. He was older than Yagyuu by quite a few years, but treated him with the utmost respect, and as a close friend outside of training. Last night, Yagyuu was afraid that he would be the one to discover his true identity, but he never showed any indication that something was amiss.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know why we were left here while our Captain is in battle?" he asked politely and Yagyuu felt a surge of gratification towards him.

"Yanagi's orders," Yagyuu lied, knowing that it was better than explaining the entire truth. "Why do you ask?"

"He is our captain and some of the other knights are worried about him... Not that he couldn't handle his own in a fight, but we've always been together."

"I'm sure that the Captain carries all of your pride and friendship within his heart always," Yagyuu reassured, smiling slightly despite himself.

"Excuse me sir," he said with a well-mannered laugh. "I would have never imaged the Niou that I have seen from time to time to say something as caring as that."

"Just this one time," he said, reverting to a cool, but serious expression. "Please remind the soldiers to be as quiet as possible."

"Yes sir!"

He watched as the Lance Knight walked away and speak with the other Lance Knights that had gathered around. He couldn't help but feel blessed that he had comrades that cared so much for him.

"Sir, Captain Yagyuu has just engaged one of Seigaku's fighters," the archer said, causing Yagyuu to tear his attention away from the ground and towards the battle.

"I can't see him," Yagyuu said, searching frantically.

"He is near the front lines on the right," he stated, pointing. "You might have a better view if you stand up."

"I am just fine," he said, thinking about how icy the branch he was currently sitting on was and how pathetic it would look if he took a rather large fall. "Oh, I found him!"

Niou was maneuvering his horse around a cat laguz, expertly avoiding being clawed or bitten. Kikumaru, the laguz, was lethally fast though - not giving Niou any ground to gain an advantage. Finally, after a few minutes of circling and attempts at attacking, Niou's lance found a target in his left shoulder blade, causing the cat to stagger. He was going in for another hit, but stopped when he saw that the cat laguz was surrounded by glowing particles.

"The bishop Oishi must be around somewhere," Yagyuu noted, looking behind the Seigaku lines. It was hard to locate him because of the distance they were away, but then he noticed a group of strong warriors in a formation that made it look like they were blocking someone from view.

Niou moved away from the cat laguz and tried to head towards the back to locate the bishop. However, the laguz was hot on his trail, and as good as Niou was with maneuvering his horse, he could only outrun him for so long.

The cat laguz pounced on him, knocking him off of his horse. After a few scratches, Niou managed to stun Kikumaru by hitting him in the head with the end of his lance when he leapt at him.

Then Niou took off running in the opposite direction, using his quick speed to clear some distance. By the time the cat laguz recovered, Niou had partially hidden himself in a group of people.

The cat laguz immediately headed towards him, intent on taking him down quickly. Then, out of the fray, a lance came hurtling straight towards him, impaling him deeply in the chest and knocking him unconscious.

"Look at the skill of Captain Yagyuu!" the archer exclaimed. "Throwing his lance like that! I wonder when he learned how to do that?"

"I do wonder indeed..." Yagyuu said, completely astounded by what he saw. The speed on it was incredible - a touch under Yagyuu's, but it was amazing for someone who learned it so fast. "As this rate, we won't have to fight..."

Back on the battlefield, Niou took off his cape to reveal that he had been wearing a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. He readied an arrow and started searching for the bishop, who should have been advancing because his comrade was in critical condition.

Rikkai was starting to lose a bit of ground as freshly healed soldiers pressed forward. Niou was still searching, firing at the other healers as he looked and ordering nearby soldiers to focus on the healers more. They heeded him quickly and other soldiers moved in to defend them from harm.

A blinding light appeared above Niou's area, floating in a large orb for a second before splitting into rays and wiping out the nearby soldiers. Niou managed to dodge a ray at the last possible second and Yagyuu knew that it was close to the time that they would need to go.

"I must return to the convoy," Yagyuu said, tentatively rotating around after he watched Niou fire a few arrows into the distance and take down unsuspecting soldiers. He grasped onto the tree firmly and climbed down slowly, fighting the nauseating feeling as he did so. He was sure that the archer thought something was weird after that because he kept losing his grip on the knots with his feet, causing him to hug the tree for dear life.

"I will continue keeping a lookout," he said, giving him one last perplexed look before turning his attention towards the battle.

Yagyuu ran faster than he had ever ran in his life towards the convoy. As he ran, he called the soldiers to get ready for battle and they acknowledged him quickly. When he reached the convoy, the guard let him in, and he said to not allow anyone else in until he came out.

Niou's clothes were removed from his body with haste and Yagyuu stashed them in his bag before starting to pull on his own clothes. His armor came next, which he put on with absurd efficiency. He almost forgot to take off his wig, but he had a habit of smoothing his hair and freaked out for a second when his hand touched hair that was definitely not his own. He put that away in his bag too before grabbing his bow and arrows, putting it on his back, and tying a cape over it.

When he finished, he picked up his lance and helmet and tucked them under one arm. With his other hand, he extracted his good luck charm from Niou's pants in the bag and put it in his own pocket before heading towards the door. He walked out, and as he passed the guard, he heard an audible gasp.

"N-Niou, sir?" he said, shocked by what he was seeing.

"Good afternoon," he greeted warmly as he located his horse nearby and climbed onto it. "Sorry to disappoint, but I am Captain Yagyuu. Now excuse me, I have some matters to attend to. Oh and you can let people in again since I technically did come out of the convoy." He added with a merry wave and the guard quickly saluted.

He rode out quickly to where his Lance Knights had grouped up, and every soldier he sped by were momentarily stunned by what they thought was an impossibility. The news that Yagyuu was somehow with them when he should have been in the midst battle spread fast in hushed whispers and there were anxious attempts to get a glimpse of him.

"Lance Knights?" he called out when he was within range and they flinched, recognizing the voice immediately. His entire unit, clad in fine black armor with gold trimming and dark red fabric, turned to face him at the same time.

"Captain?"

"Yes, it's definitely me."

"You're kidding!" the Assistant Captain said as they all broke out in joyous smiles. "I talked with you and I didn't even recognize you! How did that even happen?"

"Believe me, I tried very hard to make my voice sound like his," Yagyuu said in Niou's voice and they all laughed.

"Would you all have followed him as you do me?" Yagyuu asked to double-check and they all nodded. "That makes me happy to hear."

"So, you two switched to trick the opponent?" the Assistant Captain asked and Yagyuu smiled. "That means they think that the troops they're currently fighting are strong because they're with who they think is Yagyuu. And they probably think that that's all of the troops too."

"I would hope they do. In addition, they have not gotten into any kind of position to get up the hill and check for reinforcements."

"What a clever strategy!" one of the other knights remarked. "And now it makes sense why I have seen you with a bow lately. How well can you use it now?"

"Almost as well as Niou," he said, wheeling his horse away from the group. "Now I need to make sure the soldiers are getting into formation for a charge down the hill."

"Yes sir!"

Yagyuu rode off and worked his way around to the section leaders, acknowledging that he had tricked them, and then letting them know that they're going to use the momentum of their charge to spearhead their way into the back of enemy lines. By the time he was done, tinges of pink and red were evident in the horizon and the sounds of the battle had drawn much closer.

Judging by the frequency of light magic being used, they were definitely advancing in a certain area, and that did not make Yagyuu feel any more comfortable about what they would be facing. The troops were still and quiet as they awaited their signal, trying to maintain their composure as pained sounds made their way to their ears.

"Sir!" the archer called down, turning towards him from his spot on the tree. Earlier he had laughed loudly when he found out it was Yagyuu that had climbed the tree and was glad that he had guessed right in his mind.

"What is it, soldier?"

"An arrow has been sighted!" He turned back around and waited a few seconds. "And two! And three!"

"Men at the ready!" Yagyuu ordered and there was a ripple effect that traveled quickly to each soldier. He paused for a moment before putting on his helmet and holding his lance straight up into the air.

At the drop of his lance, he urged his horse forward and braced himself for what had transpired over the last few hours. When he reached the part where he could see below him again, he saw that the snowy ground was stained more heavily with blood, and now there were more fallen Rikkaidai soldiers, but still not as much as Seigaku. As he charged, it bothered him more to see the horror and tragedy now at a much closer distance.

The Seigaku soldiers closest to them froze in complete horror and Yagyuu did not blame them. It would have been a terrifying experience for most anybody to see a legion of horse riders and wyvern riders appear on the skyline, illuminated by blinding rays of the sun. However, they did not have any time to stay put any longer as Yagyuu's troops rampaged in, taking them down immediately and heading to protect the wounded soldiers.

Yagyuu's objective was to put down the bishop and possibly the cat laguz if he was back up. If Niou had been defeated, things would have already come to a halt, and Yagyuu clung onto the hope that he wasn't in terrible shape. The Seigaku soldiers in his path recognized that he was a leader right away from his fancier armor and by how quickly he took down other soldiers that were coming to block his progress.

He heard a loud snarl to his right and immediately headed in that direction, knowing that that was the sound of a cat laguz and not of a wyvern. He saw that Niou and Kikumaru were locked in heated battle, blood pouring profusely from their wounds. The bishop had a few arrows in his body and looked very faint.

Right when Yagyuu was about to go after the bishop, there was a miserable sound that sent chills running down his spine, and he looked to see Niou falling backwards with Kikumaru biting into his neck.

"Niou!" Yagyuu yelled, hurrying over and Kikumaru turned back into a human with dark red hair that had ends that flared out. Niou's helmet had been knocked off a few seconds prior to being bitten and revealed that his wig was askew. "Niou! Answer me!"

"Wait? This isn't Yagyuu?" Kikumaru asked, weakly with the first word, but finishing out his words strongly as he was getting healed. Yagyuu's blood really started to boil when he saw that Niou was unconscious and bleeding heavily.

"I am Captain Yagyuu," Yagyuu said, charging towards the bishop with raven colored hair in a bizarre cut, lance held in front of him. "And I will make you pay dearly."

A ball of light hurtled towards him and dodged it easily. Several beams then came right at him and the combination of his lance and his armor took care of reflecting it. He urged his horse on, feeling adrenaline fuel his desire for revenge.

"Eiji!"

"Coming Oishi!" he said in response and Yagyuu knew he only had one chance to get the bishop before he would have to worry about Kikumaru. He took careful aim with his lance and got ready to throw it, but then everything was engulfed in light.

The only way to describe the sensation was that it felt like he was struck with a hot piece of metal just taken out from the fire, but on every inch of his skin. His strength felt lowered considerably and his hold on the reins loosened as he fought to keep upright.

When everything swam back into focus, he saw that the soldiers within a 50-foot radius were either knocked unconscious or killed. Luckily, Niou was untouched because he constituted as one of Yukimura's leaders, but the real leader was currently shaking off the spell and trying not to fall unconscious.

"This is my territory," Oishi said and something vengeful and beastly seized Yagyuu's soul. It reminded him that this was battle and that he was going to represent the fallen and those still fighting until he drew his last breath.

He could hear the cat laguz coming in from behind him and was forced to pull back. Kikumaru was livid that they had been tricked and Yagyuu took full advantage of that, stabbing him deeply in the shoulder and on the backside. As long as he kept moving so that Oishi would be unable to attack and Kikumaru could not claw him or his horse, then he would win decisively.

However, one slight stumble would ruin his plan, and that happened shortly after he leaned too far forward to reach Kikumaru and couldn't move his horse in time. Another painful, white-hot sensation engulfed him and his face started to bleed behind his helmet.

Kikumaru took the opportunity and leapt at him, sinking his teeth into his arm and causing him to grimace in pain. He managed to shake him off by punching him square in the face with an armored hand, and after getting his horse back under control, he once again went towards Oishi.

"Oishi! Watch out!"

"What? Wh-" Unfortunately for him, he was unable to say anything further before he was impaled deeply in the chest with Yagyuu's lance throw. He toppled over and fell straight onto his back, lying there paralyzed and staring at Yagyuu's lance with an extremely horrified expression.

Kikumaru growled seriously, heading towards Oishi and Yagyuu blocked him with his horse.

"It's useless," Yagyuu said coldly. "A critical hit like that and I am afraid he's out for the remaining duration of this fight."

The cat laguz froze for a moment and then glared at Yagyuu. To him, he appeared weaponless and therefore easy prey. Yagyuu decided to lead him on, taking off as fast he possibly could have and getting him to chase him right away.

His plan consisted of drawing him away from Niou and Oishi and leading him on a wild chase in a large circle that would eventually lead back to their original area. Kikumaru's wounds were healed, but his stamina was weakened from having to keep up with two different skilled fighters, and Yagyuu's objective was to create as much distance between the as possible.

When the area with Niou and Oishi came back into view, Yagyuu reached up and untied his cape, letting it flutter behind him. In a few swift motions, he got his bow out in front of him, readied an arrow, and turned his horse around. The cat laguz had skidded to a halt in shock at the sight of a weapon that he didn't realize Yagyuu had on him and Yagyuu gave him a straight look filled with brutal strength.

"Playtime's over. I bid you farewell, Kikumaru," he said with deadly intent as he realized his arrow, which embedded itself near one of his eyes.

He flinched instinctively to one side in agony and Yagyuu put another arrow in his neck and another one on his left hind leg. Kikumaru collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily, and Yagyuu rode over to aim an arrow at his head. He instantly reverted back to his human form, which looked much more beaten up and wounded than his other form.

"Do you concede?" Yagyuu demanded, taking off his helmet and giving Kikumaru a look of pure intimidation. "The bishop is down - it is your loss." Tiny glowy orbs of light started to surround Kikumaru no sooner than the last word that left his mouth. He whipped around, ready to fire an arrow at Oishi who had apparently regained his health with an elixir after using what little strength he had left to pull Yagyuu's lance out of his body.

"No!" Yagyuu yelled, feeling hands grab onto his leg and try to pull him off of his horse. The distraction caused him to lose his aim on Oishi for a split second, but it was enough of a window for new balls of light to form and start hurtling towards Yagyuu. He knew that the situation had become hazardous extremely quickly - he was going to be hit by the light magic, and while he was stunned trying to recover, Kikumaru would have time to change back one last time into his laguz form.

Then, somehow, Oishi unexpectedly pitched forward and the balls of light disappeared into nothingness. Yagyuu was confused as to what happened until he saw the arrows sticking out of his back and Niou right behind him, wiping blood away from his face.

"Niou!" Yagyuu exclaimed, hitting the end of his bow on Kikumaru's head as harshly as possible to get him to loosen his hold. "You are alright!"

"Yeah, I am," Niou said, pulling out the arrows carefully and flipping Oishi over to make sure that he was still alive. "When I regained consciousness, I continued to lay there to wait for the opportune moment to end everything."

"Exactly how long were you unconscious?" Yagyuu asked, jumping off of his horse and kicking Kikumaru to the ground. The last of his persistence left him and he laid there, completely spent and his eyes appeared very unfocused.

"Maybe about five minutes?" Niou said, prodding Oishi to get a response out of him. He moved a little bit in response and Niou took one of his arms and started to pull on him after picking up Yagyuu's lance. "I'm sorry you had to do all of the work, but that was the best option to let them believe that there was only you left. Plus I knew that there was only a bit of time before the bishop recovered."

"You really are quite the trickster," Yagyuu commented as he dragged Kikumaru over towards Oishi. Once he got there, Niou gave him back his lance that he had thrown into Oishi and he raised it up into the air. "Do you admit defeat?" he asked and they both weakly nodded.

"Soldiers! Seigaku has declared defeat!" he yelled in the loudest voice he possessed. He repeated the phrase three times, turning in different directions, and was greeted with uncontrollable enthusiasm from the Rikkai troops and miserable silence from the Seigaku troops. Those wearing the black armor of Rikkai held up their weapons in celebration as the troops wearing the blue and red of Seigaku retreated back towards where they started.

"Did you hear that?"

"Everyone, we did it!"

"Seigaku, stand down!"

"We could have never done it without Captain Yagyuu and Niou!"

"I wonder who came up with this crazy plan?"

"Withhold your weapons and gather up over at the base of the hill," Yagyuu ordered to the nearest knight and he nodded. "Have soldiers help retrieve the fallen. They deserve a proper burial."

"Yes sir!"

"What about the laguz and the bishop?" Niou asked, looking them over. "They're in really rough shape."

"I have a few elixirs on me that I don't need - I'll give them to them," Yagyuu said, pulling two small bottles out of his other pocket before kneeling down next to Oishi. "Here - drink this." He drank one of his own to heal the wound he had on his arm and leg and to ease all of the pain he felt from the light magic.

"Thank you," Oishi said gratefully, carefully tipping the liquid into his mouth. "You two are truly difficult adversaries."

"I can't believe you tricked us!" Kikumaru whined when he was able to sit up. "You had us completely convinced that you only had one leader and that was the Silver Knight!"

"Thanks, we do our best to win," Niou said, putting his bow on his back. "Anyway, it's time to get moving on things."

"Yes it is. Are you well enough to stand?" Yagyuu asked and Oishi nodded, rising unsteadily to his feet. "Please feel free to reorganize your troops."

"Do you want all of us to retreat back to our camp?" he questioned and Yagyuu shook his head.

"As a precaution, I would like you to camp for the time being here so we know that you are not going to sneak troops into the main army. We will also camp here at the base of the hill."

"We will need to go back to where we started to retrieve our tents and supplies," Kikumaru commented. "Can we do that?"

"Yes, we have to do the same. I trust that you will not do anything that will provoke us."

"We swear on our honor," Oishi said as Kikumaru stood up with Niou's help. "Seigaku! We're retreating to grab our tents before returning here for the night."

"Yes sir!"

"You all have fought valiantly. Do not despair needlessly."

Yagyuu waited patiently until Oishi, Kikumaru, and other nearby Seigaku soldiers cleared out of the nearby area before going over to his horse and climbing on.

"Get on, Niou," he said and Niou looked at him quizzically.

"Get on?"

"You're hurt badly so I don't want you to walk back."

"I'm fine. Just a few major wounds that drinking a couple of vulneraries partially healed," Niou explained, still hesitating.

"You got bit in the neck by a large cat! Get on now! It's dark enough, everyone is fatigued, and I don't give a damn what people think of us!"

"If you are sure about this," Niou said, giving in and grabbing a hold of Yagyuu to help himself up. He settled very closely against Yagyuu's backside and put his arms around his waist. They took off towards the large collection of torches that indicated where most of the soldiers were.

"Hey Yagyuu…"

"What is it, Niou?"

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My arm and leg and my face, but I would consider all of that to be minor scratches compared to what our soldiers experienced."

"Always so humble, my chivalrous shining knight," Niou murmured in his ear and squeezed him. "But I am so glad that you never really got hurt."

"It's all thanks to your idea."

"I thought you were going to say Yanagi's charm," Niou said with a laugh. "Then I was considering not talking to you for the rest of the night."

"I highly doubt you could do that."

"Do you want to bet?"

"I don't think you can ever get me off of your mind," Yagyuu pointed out and he felt Niou pressed his lips against the side of his dirtied face.

"Don't. I need to wash off all of that dried blood."

"You're right, I think about you all of the time," Niou said as Yagyuu took one hand off of the reins and put it on his. "You're always there even in my dreams."

"Do I want to know what exactly happens in your dreams?" Yagyuu asked apprehensively and Niou laughed again.

"Early on, it always involved you walking, running, or riding your horse forward somewhere to a destination and I was always standing still or I may have reached out of my hand towards you. Sometimes I had ones where I remained as a child and you go from a child to an adult to an old man. Plus a couple of nightmares of getting to know you and finding out you were an evil aristocrat like my father."

"Niou…"

"I guess I always felt like I was stuck either intentionally or unintentionally… unaffected by time. However, my dreams aren't like that anymore…"

"Now I'm afraid," Yagyuu said, turning to look at him and he grinned brightly back.

"I'm rather fond of the ones where you show up in my room naked, silently begging for me to take you right then and there."

"Oh my gods."

"Do you want to know exactly what you do silently?" Niou teased and Yagyuu promptly turned away from him.

"We're back," Yagyuu said stiffly, feeling embarrassed inside, as he got closer to their convoy, nodding at a few of his knights in acknowledgement. "Go get healed, pitch our tent, and then help with getting fallen soldiers over to where people have been putting them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Start reorganizing the troops and the convoys and comfort the wounded soldiers," Yagyuu said as Niou climbed off of his horse. "After the burial, we'll go right to bed and wake up in a few hours to observe the main army by the edge of the ravine."

"Oh, you're right, we are above where the battle is going to be," Niou said, straightening out his clothes and grimacing when he rubbed against a couple of his wounds. "One more question before you go."

"What is it?"

"Exactly how are we going to bury all of these soldiers in a few hours when it's winter and the ground is frozen?"

"You'll see," Yagyuu said simply, riding away to survey his troops, now feeling sorrow and exhaustion consume his body for all that had transpired, but thankful that they did not lose a large number of troops are were able to end things quicker than he had anticipated.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, after things were cleaned up, tents were set, and the fallen were arranged neatly in an open space, Yagyuu walked towards the rest of the troops that had gathered. He held up his hand for silence, which was only out of habit, since they were feeling forlorn and fatigued and therefore not talking much.<p>

"I think we have too many troops to form one circle so let's form three or four around our comrades," Yagyuu instructed and everyone moved to oblige his request. He watched their progress with an impassive face before moving into the spot left open between Niou and his Assistant Captain. One of their mages walked out towards the center of the circle with a book and everyone stopped moving.

The mage signaled for everyone to hold each other's hands and bow their heads. Everyone in the military knew how to go through the farewell ritual although most have never actually been through one. Niou gave Yagyuu a warm, comforting look before bowing his head, and Yagyuu felt a little bit better. However, he knew that something had been nagging at him for years and years and it felt like it was about to come out at some point in the ritual.

The feelings of regret and of anger that he harbored ever since that day never left him - that day referring to the day that he found out that his parents were dead serving their country and that their bodies were never found. He tried to never let those spiteful feelings consume him and affect who he was as a person, but they were always there in the back of his mind. It wasn't until he thought that Niou was close to death hours ago that he felt revengeful and vindictive against those that hurt him and he felt as though he was fighting two battles at the same time - one against the enemy and one against himself.

It was all over now and he didn't do anything that he was highly remorseful about. Yagyuu knew that he couldn't live with himself if he threw away his morals and the goal of his mission to exact pain and suffering for no purpose other than to satiate the empty hole in his heart created by internal strife. He wondered if the temptation was still there, lurking, waiting to unleash its fury on another foe at some point in the future. There were a few times where he wanted to go on missions to fend off bandits from a village, but the Three Demons knew better than to send him on any of them.

'_Maybe they sensed a trace of instability within me?'_ Yagyuu thought to himself as the mage continued speaking and he could hear a few of the soldiers sniffling. '_Even though they always acknowledged me as the was the most level-headed person around…'_ Yagyuu felt Niou squeeze his hand and that was the breaking point. Hot tears welled up in his eyes and fell freely from his face and onto the snowy ground. Yagyuu tried to stop them, but they kept coming while his heart started to ache for all of their losses.

A feeling of warmth started to fill the area and the mage called to everyone to lift their heads. Yagyuu's eyes widened in surprise - the bodies that were laid there in front of them in tidy rows were glowing in an ethereal way. As they stood in silence, hand-in hand, the bodies started to fade into nothingness, and at the same time, an orb of light formed and floated out of each of their bodies to hover above them. Every single sphere of light was a slightly different hue and varied in saturation, which showed them all how uniquely different each person was.

It was a deeply moving sight that touched deep within Yagyuu's soul, like a familiar melody his mother used to sing or how his father always held him in his strong arms when he came home from training. He whispered his goodbyes and wishes to the men and women who gave up their lives for their country softly, watching the orbs of light grow bigger and more brilliant, driving away the darkness with their strength. They finally started rising up towards the sky, bathing everyone in their radiance, and eventually joined the stars that were watching in the night sky. Yagyuu saw orbs of light from Seigaku's side as well ascend upwards and he was happy they were also honoring their dead.

After they faded away and everything was cast in darkness again, the ritual was over and everyone released each other's hands. The mage looked at Yagyuu, who nodded back, and then he dismissed them to go to sleep so that they could rise to witness the morning's battle and support the main army. Yagyuu never relinquished his hold on Niou's hand and he knew that Niou had no intention of letting go either. He said a few quiet and somber words to the Assistant Captain, who was teary, about the handful of knights they had lost, and he hugged him before they departed.

"Yagyuu, do you want to take a walk?" Niou asked, reaching out and wiping away the fresh tears in Yagyuu's eyes.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure? You started crying when he lifted our heads and kept crying through the final moments of the ritual."

"I was sad for having to say goodbye, yes," Yagyuu said as he let Niou put his arms around him. "But I was also happy that we were all there to send them on their way to the next world. I'm sure they felt loved as they left for giving up something precious so that we may continue on living."

"Yagyuu, you are one beautiful human being," Niou said as he pulled him close. "And you know, I think you finally found your closure in that ceremony about your parents."

"How did you-"

"How did I know?" Niou said, kissing him softly before responding. "We've been over this before, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, and it's the same the other way around."

"You're my savior, you know that, right?" Yagyuu said as he made the move to kiss him instead, deeper and more passionately. "Each and everyday, I'm thankful for you in my life."

"I can't believe the person who was all riled up about not leading, not being glorified for being the hero, and not avenging your parents' deaths at the strategy meeting would admit to something like that," Niou teased as he seized his hand and led the way back to their tent. "But I suppose it was because you did end up leading the way to victory, being recognized as the hero, and avenging your parents' deaths when you fought for me in the end."

"Just this once I'll admit to it, Niou," Yagyuu answered with a smile, catching up to him to follow in his stride. "I'll willingly inflate your ego just this once."

"Damn, then I'm going to owe you one later," Niou said as he pulled open the flap to their tent and held it open so Yagyuu could go in first. "But now, it's time to rest and I want you to let all the tears that you want out without feeling self-conscious."

"I'm done crying."

"No, you're not," Niou said with a sigh as he laid down and Yagyuu followed suit after removing his armor. He pulled him close and softly stroked his hair. "Because deep down in all of us, we're still grieving despite saying farewell. And we're the most vulnerable at night when no one else is around," he finished and Yagyuu saw that a few tears had also formed in his eyes.

"Thank you, Niou."

"I'll be with you the entire time… and I'll be right by your side when we wake up to a new day."

"I'll be waking. You will still be sound asleep."

"Stop ruining the romantically sappy moment, you realist.


	43. Part 3  Ch 9  One Survives

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **Very busy with real life things. Mainly helping dad out with work, but also trying to get some birthday cards done for friends and packing my clothes and cleaning my room for the move.

I'm also spending some time on a original story from this universe about Lord Yukimura Sr. and Lady Yukimura. I'm hoping I can get some forward momentum and use that to close out this story (that is clinging on desperately by a few scenes).

This one was written back in late September or October I believe. All of the chapters in Part 3 except Ch. 1, Ch. 5, and half of 8x were written in November for NaNo. Just an interesting fact about how I work with setting goal points and writing them when I have it worked out exactly right in my head.

Anyways, this chapter is actually quite... different than the others. Just to clarify, it takes place at night after the farewell ceremony that happened last chapter. I love how this chapter turned out (I feel this way about all of my chapters, but this one more for how much it reveals of characters and how it makes things fit together and how emotional it gets). ;-;

Thanks for all of the support (and to keep on reading when the chapters are this long)! Please continue to leave me your thoughts on the story - insight is always fantastic! As always, enjoy! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 9 - One Survives<strong>

Sanada pushed the door open to Yukimura's room tentatively after he did not respond to his knocking. He first looked to the bed, but saw that it did not contain a sleeping occupant. Alarmed, he scanned the dark room for Yukimura and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a silhouette sitting on the ledge against the large window, wrapped in a large blanket with his back against the wall.

The room was chilly - the fireplace was unlit even though there were logs in place. He walked slowly towards the figure who remained unchanged from his position of gazing out of the window.

"Lord Yukimura?" he finally spoke when he was right next to him. "It is very late. You need to be in bed."

"Couldn't sleep, Sanada," he replied without turning to look at him. His voice was melancholic, which weighed heavily on Sanada's mind.

"Is it too cold? I can light the fireplace for you..."

"No, it's not cold. Leave it."

Sanada sighed, unsure of what he could do to put a smile back on Yukimura's face. It hurt him to see him in such a dejected state.

"Did you eat dinner earlier?" he asked, remembering that they had sent dinner up to his room at his request.

"No," he said abruptly, indicating his bedside table where his food remained untouched. "I'm not hungry."

"My lord, I implore you to eat something, even if it's small, and then go right to bed."

"Sanada!" he said angrily, finally moving to turn away from the window with a furious expression. "Stop telling me what to do!"

"I didn't mean..." Sanada started and Yukimura's glare intensified.

"You are not my father! Stop trying to be! He's dead and he's never coming back!" Yukimura shrieked and Sanada took a step back out of fright.

"I know I'm not him!" Sanada yelled back despite himself. "But I made a promise to him - to take care of you and protect you. How can I if you refuse to take care of yourself?"

"Then break your promise to him!" Yukimura said, now advancing towards Sanada, letting his blanket slide to the ground and revealing his thin chest. Yukimura was like a pale flower in the darkness, neglected and lonely, and he wanted Sanada to be the light that he desperately needed.

"I can't!" Sanada said as he continued retreating in pace with Yukimura's approach.

"Throw away your honor and pride just this once! I do not want to be protected by you! I am not a young boy anymore!"

"What do you want then?" Sanada asked softly, hoping that his change of tone would calm Yukimura down.

"You know exactly what I want," Yukimura said as he took a few large strides and pushed him down on the bed. "I want to be with you."

"And I the same, but we can't..."

"Why can't we? Wait, you're protecting my reputation as well as yours."

"You're the ruler! Your country comes first and I could not live with myself if they judge you wrongly because your lover is a man and someone that was like an older brother to you," Sanada explained, looking up into Yukimura's eyes and he saw that tears had started to form.

Before he could react, he felt a hand slap him across the face extremely hard and he winced in pain. Yukimura seized him by the front of his clothes and throttled him violently.

"You have no idea how much it hurts to love you so deeply and to never be able to be with you, do you?" he screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"I do!"

"No you don't!" said a distraught Yukimura who refused to accept his reply. "You are so stubborn - I don't know why I still keep loving you when I know that you will never return it. My longing for you claws painfully at my heart every time I lay eyes on you or even think about you. I can't handle it anymore!"

"Lord Yukimura..."

"I see all of my followers, friends, and citizens free to find love without fear of repercussion and I wonder why I can't have the same? Instead, I get stuck with an idiot who claims he loves me, but always seems to hurt me instead..."

"Lord Yukimura... I do love you," Sanada said, reaching to stroke Yukimura's face, but his hand was aggressively thrown aside.

"Do not touch me!" he said vehemently. "You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I wish that you were never a part of my life! I wish that my father never took you home so that I wouldn't have to have my heart stolen by someone who has ripped it apart to shreds."

Yukimura gave him a final slap, even harder than before, and Sanada felt himself go into a daze.

"Go back to wherever you came from, Sanada Genichirou! I am done with you."

* * *

><p>The scene changed to the same one that Sanada had been dreaming about for the last few nights - one of burning buildings and people screaming. He could finally make out the figures of people running, being beaten, or getting tied up. Sanada desperately wanted to run towards them, but a voice was calling him back.<p>

"Sanada! Sanada!"

"No! I need to save them!"

"You need to wake up!"

"I am awake! Please!" he said, feeling hands pull him away from the scene. He glimpsed a woman's face looking right at him - one that looked vaguely familiar.

"Take Genichirou and run!"

"Sanada! Wake up!"

Sanada's eyes snapped open to the semi-darkness of his tent's canopy. He was panting heavily as a pair of hands released his shoulders. He adjusted his gaze to see who had been saying his name and saw that it was Yanagi, eyes open with a look of the utmost concern on his face.

"Uhh..." Sanada groaned, rubbing his forehead as he sat up. Yanagi moved so that he was sitting next to him instead of hunched over him.

"Sanada, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was a dream," Sanada said as he started to regain his composure.

"No, it was definitely a nightmare," Yanagi said. "You were talking quite loudly in your sleep and you were tossing and turning towards the end."

"How... long have you been in my tent?" Sanada asked and Yanagi closed his eyes in thought.

"Perhaps ten minutes. I sensed an ill wind and went into your tent to investigate. However, I did not want to rouse you from your sleep until it was necessary."

"Well, thanks Yanagi," Sanada said as he searched for a flask of water.

"Please tell me about your nightmare."

"I'd rather not. It's personal," Sanada said, recalling the pain he had felt when he heard Yukimura say that he wanted Sanada out of his life because all he ever did was hurt him. He closed his hand around a flask, uncorked it, and drained half of quickly.

"Sanada. Up until recently, you never had a dream and that is extremely peculiar. I need to know. Please let me help you," Yanagi implored and Sanada knew it was the right thing to do. If there was someone who could help him find some comfort and answer, it was Yanagi.

"Wait, how do you know I've been having dreams recently?"

"My apologies, Sanada, but I extorted the information out of Kirihara," Yanagi said, bowing his head.

"What? How?"

"He asked me about dreams last night after he talked with you by the fire alone. And you've been looking distant lately - like you're looking for answers in your head that won't come. Tonight there was the ill wind, and investigating it confirmed that my suspicions were correct."

"He didn't tell you anything about the details of my reoccurring dream, right?" Sanada asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all. Just that you've been troubled by them. I know you made him swear not to speak a word of it so the fault lies within me."

"Yanagi, I don't blame you for wanting to know. You mean me no harm and neither did he."

"You're right and he won't say anything to anyone else. Now will you please tell me? I might have a solution for you," he asked in a very caring tone.

So he told him about the Yukimura dream in as much detail as he could remember - from Yukimura's frail appearance to how he wanted him completely out of his life. It was tough to explain because it felt like he was living it all over again and Yanagi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sanada, it wasn't real. You know that," Yanagi said softly.

"But maybe he does feel that way?" Sanada asked as the unknown feeling of fear set in.

"No, it's just your doubts and insecurities manifesting itself in your mind," Yanagi said knowledgeably. "Yes, it's true that he loves you and that he longs for you to return it, but he would never wish for you never to have been a part of his life."

"How can you be so sure?" Sanada asked hesitantly.

"Because the Yukimura I know and admire is a man who always counts his blessings. He always seeks to find the positive in things and his inner strength goes unparalleled... except perhaps by your own inner strength."

Sanada nodded silently as he paused to contemplate Yanagi's words. Yukimura was indeed emotionally tough, but everyone had their breaking point and he wasn't sure where Yukimura's was. Even Sanada, who prided himself on being able to hide his own insecurities so well, found that his had started threatening to leak through, although in a subconscious way.

"I made up my mind, Yanagi," Sanada suddenly declared, causing a look of curiosity to come across his face.

"About...?"

"Lord Yukimura. I wish to return his love the moment we arrive back at the castle."

"Why the sudden change of heart, commander?" Yanagi asked politely.

"Because... because..." Sanada started, trying to put the words together in his mind. "He has only brought me happiness in the years I've been in his household. I... want to do the same for him because he truly deserves it. I've been an idiot for keeping my feelings at bay for so long and keeping him from showing his."

"Well, let's not keep him waiting. Let's aim to end our end of the battle quickly," Yanagi said with a smile and Sanada felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted. He made a note to speak to Yanagi more often in the future.

"Now about the other part of your nightmare."

"You knew? How?"

"Only because of your tossing and turning. And the fact you said 'them' rather than 'him'."

"It's odd," Sanada started as he struggled to bring back such feeling thoughts. "The first time it happened, it was a brief glimpse of red and orange mingled with dark gray before I awoke abruptly, confused at what had just occurred. With each passing day, the vision started getting longer and more vivid, but whenever I tried to make sense of what was going on, I woke up." Sanada paused, thinking about a conclusion he had come to. "It was almost as if something was holding me back from finding the reasons for why this was particular thing kept happening."

"Sanada..."

"What is it?"

"This may sound ridiculous to you, but I have a theory," Yanagi started, tapping his chin.

"Let me hear it."

"I think someone from your past sealed off your memories with magic."

"Ridiculous!"

"I knew you were going to react that way," Yanagi mentioned sardonically and Sanada scowled at him. "At first, I thought the reason you had no recollection of your past because either you were too young or it was too traumatizing. The fact that you say this one scene keeps reoccurring the way it does shows that they're trying to break out."

"Can you sense a magical trace on me?" Sanada asked as Yanagi pressed his fingers on his forehead.

"Faintly because the spell caster did such a god job on the spell to keep everything locked away for so long," Yanagi answered. "I never noticed it before because I wasn't looking for it. It is extremely rare to find someone who has been affected by such powerful magic."

"Is it... possible for you to remove the barrier?"

"You mean, release your memories?"

"Yes."

"I can do it, yes," Yanagi said. "I happened to dedicate myself to this interesting branch of study."

"Then please," Sanada said, sounding slightly more desperate than he thought was possible. "Remove them now."

"Sanada? Perhaps it would be wise to wait until we go home? Or at least, achieve victory?"

"No," Sanada said resolutely. "It's only going to keep getting worse and I want my mind cleared before battle."

"If you insist," Yanagi said softly. "Wait here. I need to go retrieve a book and some tea."

"What is the tea for?"

"After you see the memories, you're going to need something to relax you," he replied as he walked out of the tent, leaving Sanada waiting in apprehension.

_'I am a little afraid_,' thought Sanada, conjuring up the image of fiery destruction in his mind. _'But I need to know my past... where I came from and why I ended up all alone in a forest._'

A rustle of fabric told Sanada that Yanagi was back and he turned to watch him walk in with an ancient volume and a large flask of tea.

"Will you lie down for me, Sanada?" he asked gently as he started flipping through the pages of the book.

Sanada obliged, laying back down on the blankets and pillow. He tried very hard to hide his nervousness, but he was sure that his apprehensiveness of magic was clearly showing.

"Will this... tire you, Yanagi?" Sanada asked and Yanagi shook his head no.

"Hardly," Yanagi reassured. "The spell is weakening, and with all sorts of luck, the caster didn't put a protection on the spell. The protection would make things much more difficult."

Sanada nodded as Yanagi set his book on Sanada's chest before he gently pressed one hand against his forehead. His other hand clutched an ornate looking staff and Sanada looked at it anxiously.

"Close your eyes, Sanada," Yanagi instructed as he opened his brown eyes, full of warmth and comfort. "Everything will be fine - it doesn't physically hurt. Take a deep breath and relax."

"Will you be able to see what is going on?"

"Yes... I am sorry I have to intrude, but there is no way to block it from my mind."

"No, it's good actually. You'll be with me the whole time?" Sanada said with a hint of relief, taking in exactly how Yanagi's eyes looked before he closed his own.

"Always, Sanada," Yanagi whispered.

A few seconds of silence passed before he started to hear Yanagi reciting something intricate in a songlike way. He felt himself go into a stupor as Yanagi continued, but before he completely blacked out, a rush of images flew by in his mind's eye so quickly that he was not able to make sense of them completely.

As much as he wanted to see what he presumed were happier memories of growing up, he knew that he was wanting to know more about the burning buildings and the screaming woman who said his name. It was important - otherwise it wouldn't have kept appearing in increasing vividness in almost an urgent way...

* * *

><p>He was in a serene forest, full of viridian leaves and a bubbling brook nearby. It was starting to approach evening and he knew that his parents would not be happy if he was late to dinner. He personally had never been late, but his brother had once before and he was kept in his room for two weeks and forced to read a book on their family's history.<p>

Straightening up from a patch of strawberries, he picked up a full basket of the delicious fruit and started to head back, excited to surprise his mother. He was thinking about maybe stopping by his grandfather's house after dinner, who lived on the edge of the forest, to give him some.

As he started to walk back, he caught a scent that was faintly wafting through the forest - the smell of burning wood. He wondered if someone had started a bonfire and glanced up towards the sky to see smoke spiraling up from the direction of his village.

He wasn't very far in the forest so he strolled along at a leisurely pace, thinking about the scrumptious dinner that would be awaiting him. Strangely, the smell of burning wood was getting much thicker and it stung a bit to breathe it in. Curiosity got the better of him and he took off at a run. He was able to hear some voices now, but instead of celebratory voices, he heard panicked yelling and harsh commands being chaotically sounded.

Now a little fearful, he pushed himself to keep running to see what the commotion was all about. He had never been afraid of anything in his life and the unknown feeling was quickly making its away through his whole being. When he finally made it to a spot where he could see the village, he froze at the horrendous sight, the basket of strawberries slipping from his paralyzed fingers onto the ground.

Most of his village was on fire - black smoke billowing into the sky. The remaining houses were being ransacked by bandits and their occupants were chased out towards a frightened group of people, huddling together in fright. Many of the men were fighting the bandits, but they barely stood a chance, getting slashed at mercilessly, blood spilling onto the ground in pools.

Sanada felt the tears welling up in his eyes and his stomach churn like he was going to be sick. His body wanted to collapse out of fear and disgust, and it took all of his willpower to remain standing.

He mentally slapped himself for standing there so long - he was a Sanada and they were strong, disciplined, honorable, and prideful. Taking off at a run again, he headed to the direction of his house to seek out his family. A glimmer of hope resided in Sanada's mind that they were safe or that they had escaped.

Ignoring the screams and pleading, he pressed forward, sprinting along the forest line to stay clear of danger. His home came into view, so far untouched by the flames, but bandits were steadily making their way there. He didn't see his family there and almost let out a sigh of relief, but a loud, manly yell from a few houses down caught his attention.

There was no mistaking it - it was the voice of his stern father exclaiming a statement exactly like he would if he lost his temper. He spotted him a few houses away, fending off more bandits with some other men and his older brother, both of whom remained unscathed. Sanada knew his father practiced meticulously each day, but he would have never imagined how exemplary of a swordsman he was.

As his blade sliced through the air quicker than the eye could follow, he was yelling out orders to get the women and children to safety. However, the fighters were soon outnumbered as the advancing bandits joined with their group of hostages.

A woman's cry pierced through all of the other chaos going on right when Sanada saw his brother get slashed and fall to the ground, blood spilling onto the dirt path. Sanada's heart jumped painfully as he tore his eyes away upon hearing what was unmistakably his mother's voice.

"No! My son!" she cried as Sanada frantically searched for where she was. "Please! Let me go to my son!"

"Shut up woman!"

"Please! Have mer-"

Sanada's calm, but unyielding father was immediately incensed and started trying to create a path through his adversaries to reach his beloved wife, who Sanada had finally found, held captive in a group of other frightened women. She was clutching her face where she had been slapped.

"I thought you got away!" he thundered, now extremely worried for her safety. More and more people started to go after him, but he fended them off quickly and easily.

"They caught us before we reached the forest!" she said, tears streaking down her face and Sanada could not stay silent any longer. He would be with his family to the bitter end and so he took his first bold step out of the tree that he was partially behind.

"Mother!" he called out, ignoring all of the stares that were immediately focused on him. "Mother! I'm here!"

"Genichirou? You're alive?" she said, panicked at first. When she saw him, a sigh of relief briefly crossed her face. "Get away! I don't want you hurt!"

"Mother, I'm not leaving you!"

"Honey, go save yourself!" his mother pleased and he felt his heart split into pieces. Around her, people were fighting to flee, were being tied up, or being beaten into submission.

"Genichirou!" his father called out, now overwhelmed by attackers and fatigue. He sported several sounds that were quite severe, but he kept pushing towards his goal. "Run while you still can!"

"Father, I can't!" he yelled back as annoyed bandits started heading his way. He held his ground with a fierce resolve - he was going to be as strong as his family. "I want to be with you!"

"I don't want you dead like your brother! Stop being stubborn!" his father ordered and he flinched at his harsh command. "Death is inevitable for us, but you can still live."

"Gen'emon!" his mother cried in surprise and before he could react, two hands seized him from behind and picked him up in a carrying position.

"Grandfather?" he said incredulously. "Put me down! I need to save them!"

He took one last look at his father, whose face broke into a loving smile and Sanada cried because it was the first and last time that he had ever seen his father show his affection. His grandfather tightened his hold on him, trying to give him some comfort as he was thrashing around to find a way out of his grip.

"Father! No! No!" he wailed when at last, he was struck by a mortal blow and fell to the ground in a graceful arc.

"Take Genichirou and run!" his mother demanded in a scream that was bloodcurdling.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

"We will always be in your heart, Genichirou! Always and always!"

"We cannot linger here any longer," his grandfather said sympathetically as he saw how close some of the bandits were getting. He took off running with a distraught Sanada in his arms. His mother quickly vanished from sight as soon as they dove into the forest and he lost all energy to struggle against his grandfather's hold.

"Swift like the wind," he said softly as he sprinted across the ground without being hindered by fallen branches and thick bushes. "Silent as the forest," he said comfortingly to Sanada, who was trying to regain his composure, knowing that sound would give them away before they were far enough away. He peeked behind his grandfather and saw that they had shaken off quite a few of the bandits, but the ones left were enraged and looked bloodthirsty.

"Grandfather, why are you so strong?" he asked in a whisper, shuddering with dry sobs.

"Because I have to be right now for you," he whispered back honestly, out-of-breath from running for so long so fast. "But I'm hurting just as much as you."

They finally arrived at the river, where there was one wooden boat tired to a small dock. Sanada recognized it as the place where he and his grandfather sometimes would go fishing together. His grandfather gently lowered him to the ground where Sanada tried to remain standing shakily.

"Genichirou," he said softly as he took out an ancient magical staff with ornate carvings set into it. "I have lost them for a while, but they will find us."

"Not if we sail down the river quickly enough," he said, spying the boat.

"I cannot leave. I must go back and aid the village."

"But you wouldn't let me stay..."

"You are a six year old boy, still unable to fight," he reasoned as he pressed his hand to Sanada's forehead. "I do not want to do this, but a young boy such as yourself does not need such horrific images burned into your mind or such wounds etched onto your heart."

"Grandfather? What are you doing?" Sanada asked, panicked, and his grandfather shook his head to tell him to be quiet.

"I am about to seal off your memories," he said sadly as a tear slid down his cheek. "All of it so that you can start your life anew."

Before Sanada could protest, his grandfather had already started a complex chant and a warm feeling had begun to spread throughout his brain. The chanting became more melodious and intricate and he felt that his mind was becoming lighter and clearer. The last of his energy left him, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry. Sorry for shielding even the good memories," he said regretfully as he picked him back up again and carried him to the boat. "But you must not remember a single thing of your childhood - I will plant a false memory of your past that you will believe fully. However, when the right time comes, you will be able to have them once again."

"Grandfather..." he said tiredly as he was laid down in the boat. Something heavy was put next to him and he slowly turned over to see a bundle of supplies, a small axe, and a large axe.

"I have a feeling this will be your weapon. The larger axe was supposed to be your birthday present years later," he explained and Sanada nodded. "I knew you were in the forest today so I grabbed a few supplies in case you were still alive. Anyway, listen to me, in a few minutes, you will not remember who I am."

"I don't want to forget..."

"I am not sure where you will end up, but I want you to use that outer and inner strength, that tenacious drive, and that pride that I know you possess to live. My wish is that you will find something to protect with your whole being and people who love you because I know you will not be satisfied until you do so..." The sounds of yelling men running through fallen branches and tripping on rocks were becoming more prominent.

"You are the exact image of your father," he said fondly, reaching down to stroke his face. "Down to his dark brown eyes and resilient expression. Except you have your mother's beautiful smile."

Sanada reached up and closed his small hand around some of his grandfather's fingers as he felt a strong stupor seize hold of his whole being.

"May we meet again someday in the future," he said as he wrapped his thumb around and squeezed softly. "I love you. We all love you. Forever." As a few tears dropped onto Sanada's face, he kissed him on the forehead and then stood up and walked away from the boat, finally leaving Sanada alone.

The bandits had finally arrived - even though Sanada could not see, he could tell by the excited talking and loud jeering about his grandfather.

"Immovable as a mountain," his voice said boldly, causing everything to cease making noise. It didn't last long since they started to charge at the reddish-orange robed man with a dark red cloak. "And aggressive like fire!" A large eruption sounded and a blazing heat engulfed the area. Painful screams were let out as flames smothered their bodies. The rope that tied the boat to the dock broke, presumably from the fire, and Sanada felt the harsh rise and fall of the water as it got moving.

He wanted to get up and jump out of the boat because it felt like he was forced to flee, which in reality, he pretty much was. However, the spell had definitely started taking effect, and as hard as he tried to recall memories of happier days, they started slipping from his mind's grasp as he drifted off to sleep.

Sometime much later, he woke up to the late afternoon sun, twinkling brightly onto his body. He sat up gingerly and looked around at his surroundings. He was currently in a boat, gently bobbing up and down in a small inlet of water. Everywhere he looked, there were massively tall trees and nothing else in sight.

'_Why am I here?_' he thought to himself as he turned his attention to the inside of the boat. There was a pile of clothes, rope, canvas, a large blanket, and wrapped inside it, a few knives of different sizes. There was also a finely crafted axe that looked quite heavy and a smaller, basic axe.

'_Why do I have this?_' he asked himself as he stood up and attempted to lift the larger axe, managing to get it up a foot before he dropped it loudly onto the wood bottom of the boat.

He scowled at the fact that he was unable to pick it up. It made him feel weak and weakness was unacceptable. Jumping out of the boat, he pulled it towards the shore and used the rope to anchor it to a tree.

He had no doubt that he was alone - it was the only way to explain why he was in the middle of a forest with a boat. Sanada knew that his parents and brother had been killed, but the reasons as to why whoever his caretaker was abandoned him was unknown to him. However, he would not give in and he felt his fierce resolve ignite within him as he analyzed how he would build his strength, get food, and create shelter.

Looking at the big axe lying in the boat, he knew that his first step was to be able to lift it before learning how to wield it as a weapon. It was going to be a challenge, but Sanada knew he would accomplish anything he set his mind to. There were many ways to use the forest to build his strength and he would build it as quickly as possible.

Walking away, he got to work searching for large, fallen branches to set up a shelter with and found that he couldn't help but continue wondering about why he was there. However, the harder he tried to think, the more resistance he was met with. It was almost if something was preventing him from accessing the answers.

'_Was it something that I did wrong?'_ he asked himself, spying a tree lying on the ground nearby. It was sunny earlier, but there were some darker clouds tha thad rolled in fairly quickly. He would need to do his work as swiftly as possible.

The only option left to figure something out was to check what his heart was feeling. Currently, he felt frustrated that the branches were all sorts of sizes and he had to work on chopping them. Sanada also felt weary, tired, hungry, and lonely, and the rain that had started to fall wasn't helping any. He was a good boy - that he knew without any doubt in his mind, but then why would someone get rid of him? He was running into dead end after dead end in his mind.

'_Maybe it was for my own safety?'_ he contemplated, wiping the water from his eyes before grabbing the next branch to chop. He brought the axe down with a mighty swing and put a decently sized cut into it.

Sanada finished chopping sometime later and was thoroughly drenched and cold by the time he got his tent set up. He hurriedly retrieved his supplies from the boat, covering the large axe that he couldn't lift with a shirt and scowling at it, before entering his tent. His clothes were stripped off and tossed outside before he wrapped himself in the blanket and focused on how relieved he was to feel dry. Food would have to wait until the rain stopped, but sleep sounded much more needed.

'_At least I have strong survival skills,'_ he noted to himself, rocking back and forth gently to see if he would warm up faster. Sanada wasn't sure if he was born with those skills and worked on them, or if someone had took his memories and gave him that in exchange. Regardless, he was going to live until someone came for him and then he would demand his answers.

When his frustration and determination subsided, he felt somber and weak. He wanted his parents back to hold him and tell him that they loved him. He wanted his father to show him the way to be a man and his mother to show him compassion and duty. Sanada wasn't even able to remember what they looked like. Even memories of his grandfather, who he was sure was gentle and enjoyed being around him, were obscured. He could have been dead as well for all Sanada knew. Also, the caretaker was a complete mystery to him and the reasons to send Sanada away were lost with him. Everything made his head hurt and he didn't deserve to not know anything.

'_Why was I abandoned when I had already lost everything?'_ he thought miserably as he laid down and squeezed his eyes shut. '_My parents… my brother… my grandfather… my home… my life…'_ The rain continued pouring and he could hear thunder in the distance. He felt tears form and streak down his face - rain of his own that needed to fall. So he let them until his eyes were aching and his breathing was a combination of dry heaves and choked gasps. And when his heart ached so badly that he felt that it was being cleaved in two and he felt like he didn't want to go on any longer, he made a set of devout resolutions.

'_I will not harbor any more frustration towards my present situation. I will control my feelings and not let them cause me to make poor decisions. I will be disciplined and serious with developing my skills. I will grow strong enough to wield that axe and defend myself. I will survive so I can learn about my past. I will find someone to protect with my life and to love and never let go. I will not give in - I am Sanada Genichirou, a warrior that will never lose.'_

* * *

><p>Then he was back in his tent, looking up at the canopy, breathing extremely heavily like he had sprinted for several miles without pausing. He was hardly aware of how cold Yanagi's hand was, still resting on his forehead, because he was trying to register all that had transpired. A swirl of fresh memories threatened to invade Sanada's mind, but he forced himself not to explore them. Now was not the appropriate time.<p>

"Sanada... I am so sorry!" Yanagi said as he lifted his hand and set down his staff. Sanada noticed that he was trembling. "I didn't know what lay hidden. If I did, I would have not allowed you to witness something so tragic at such a critical time."

"Yanagi..." Sanada started as he slowly sat up. It felt like all of his muscles were refusing to cooperate. "No, you're wrong. This needed to happen."

Yanagi gave him an inquisitive look as he handed him a flask of tea. Sanada gratefully took it and drank it heartily. At once, he felt the soothing effects enter his system, trickling into the fresh wounds in his heart in a relieving way.

"I'm okay..." Sanada said as he fought back some new tears. He suddenly became aware of how wet his face was and pulled up a part of his shirt to wipe the mixture of sweat and salty tears off.

"That is comforting to hear," Yanagi said as he rearranged Sanada's pillows. "There was something in the tea to lure you quickly back off to sleep. Is there anything else...?"

"It's just... seeing those memories... seeing how I'm the only one left of my family reminds me of him. And Yagyuu too..."

"It certainly does."

"I've sworn to protect Lord Yukimura and my country. I don't want anything like that ever happening to anyone I care for ever again."

"With you around, I have no doubts for my safety," Yanagi said as he gently urged Sanada to lie down. He was starting to feel a little drowsy and Yanagi probably noticed that.

"I have many reasons to fight. This just surpassed all of them..."

"Our victory is certain because of our physical strength and inner strength. The troops really do reflect the best of our leaders' talents. Now rest Sanada - a new day awaits," Yanagi coaxed, pulling the covers over his body.

"... Yanagi..."

"They're proud of the man you have become. I would bet my life on it."

Sanada felt a tear form in his eye and slip slowly around his cheek as a smile formed on his lips in response to Yanagi's touching comment. Before he could respond, the last of his consciousness faded to a dreamless sleep that had eluded him for many days.


	44. Part 3  Ch 10  A Grim Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **Still busy with real life things. Moved in yesterday and spent a few hours unpacking and sorting everything. Today I was working on decorating the walls. ALMOST done. x.x But yeah, things are looking good here! This week is pre-marching band camp and next week is band camp, so things are definitely going to get busier. Whew.

From the last chapter, I really like Sanada's grandfather and how close Sanada was to him. But poor Sanada family ;-; But yeah, the things you find out about Sanada's past and how it links to how he is now is always fascinating. I suppose I really like the concept of how there is more to a person than what meets the eye and try to give my characters a lot of personality depth! :D

Anyways, now it's time to find out more about the mysterious and wonderful Yanagi Renji! Lots of italics here - he's reflecting on his past... for half of the chapter lol. Forgive him - he just happens to think a lot :)

Found this in my chapter notes: "This is an ill-disguised Pokemon battle with Harry Potter spell casting and defense magical elements." XDDDDDDDDDD My silly brain. Just so you know, writing a battle with magic is very very very hard (suspension of belief needed again!), but it's sort of liberating and a bit easier at the same time (because there is so much you can do with elements instead of swords/lances/axes/bows).

Reviews are much appreciated and loved. Thank you to everyone for their support! Hope you enjoy this chapter (second longest one in Part 3)! I hope that you can see it through to the end and that it ends up being worth your time :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 10 - A Grim Reunion<strong>

_"There is something wrong with him," he heard his father say._

_ "I know, dear," he heard his mother respond. "I am unsure of what to do…"_

_ "We can't let him out in public like this. Not with how unpredictable he is."_

_ "Are you suggesting that we lock him inside?" his mother said, concerned. "He isn't even allowed outside of the house to be in the yard?"_

_ "No, I don't want him anywhere in public. He's caused a few, but large problems, and we don't want anymore unnecessary attention."_

_ "Where did we go wrong with him?"_

_ "I don't think we did anything wrong. I think the question is, what is wrong with him? His strange powers are alarming and make me feel uncomfortable," his father stated and he could hear that they had started walking away. "We never asked for a cursed child…"_

_ They never did realize that their child had been hiding on the other side of the wall, trying his hardest not to cry. He was fragile and they just threw his self-esteem on the floor, broke it completely, and didn't bother cleaning up the pieces._

* * *

><p><em> Confinement was an utterly despicable thing. There was nothing to do but find many different ways to wallow in self-pity and doubt - to question your existence and why the gods had decided to create you a certain way or have forsaken you. The walls close in around you and you also put your own walls up to protect what was left of your hope for something to come back around.<em>

_ His parents had taken away everything that day. It didn't help that that particularly day, they came into the room only to find a mini cyclone with him right in the middle, arms around his legs with an empty expression, and immediately became furious with his behavior. Once they were able to get him to calm down, they told him about their decision to keep him in his room, secluded from all society. He nodded gravely in response - it wasn't like he could refuse anyway._

_ His precious books, playthings, quills, and parchment were taken away as part of his father's paranoia that one or so of those objects might have given him bizarre powers. He also had the window blocked with a metal bar and a lock, keeping him from anything having to do with the wind. He was allowed throughout the house under supervision, but he didn't see the purpose of needing to go anywhere and he didn't feel like troubling his parents further. They wouldn't even touch him or look at him hardly anymore, which further pounded in the idea that he was strange and unwanted._

_ At first, he tried repressing all of his strange abilities and attempted to ignore all the voices he heard in the air (or were they in his mind?) that warned him against doing so. He wondered that if he could prove to his parents that he was normal and wasn't capable of accidentally unleashing his powers, they would let him be free again. Again, the voices kept haunting him and reassuring that they were looking out for him. The sad part of it was that he really didn't want to be looked after._

_ Two weeks later, he collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain and feeling as though he had gone insane. The energy he was trying to rid himself of had built up chaotically and was threatening to spiral out of control. The voices were telling him to embrace his gift before it was too late, but he told them that he didn't want another catastrophe to occur._

_ Pain as he had never felt in his entire life took over his body - he pleaded with the gods to make it all go away… And then, a voice broke through somehow - a sweet and lyrical voice that filled his entire being with warmth. It said that if he relaxed and accepted everything as a gift, he would learn to understand what he was truly capable of, and therefore be able to control and master it. The voice said he had the power to do a lot of good for the world and that he was destined for greatness in the years to come._

_ He wasn't sure why he trusted what he was hearing so quickly considering how he had tried to shut everything away, but it was what he needed to hear, and as a chorus of voices chimed in their support, he obliged their request. The pain receded, his thinking cleared up, and he felt his sanity return. He ran to the window and looked outside to make sure that it was deserted outside before he focused his energy into doing exactly what he had been wanting to do._

_ The lock on the window clicked shortly after he started picking at it with a piece of metal, stolen during one of his few ventures to the living room. His parents had completely forgotten how smart their child was, and that he was completely capable of figuring out almost anything, because they were so concerned about his strangeness and dangerousness._

_ Grinning for the first time in a long time, and enjoying the stretch of stiff muscles that should have been used much more often than they were, he cracked the window and took a huge breath of fresh air. It was simply wonderful and he could hear some information being passed around, including a bit about how happy the wind was that he was going to continue on living._

_ His parents never found out that he opened the window every night because he put the lock and bar back exactly the way it was each time. They never found out that he had stolen a few pieces of parchment every few days, and a quill and ink jar, to write down information he learned by watching and listening to passing breezes. He always had an interest in strategical things, and he would hear stories of various battles from time to time, leading him to create ideas for battle formations that would work for different types of terrain and in many different situations._

_ He had also started gathering information on varying types of fighters - what weapons they used, clothes they wore, stats about their basic skills (speed, defense, strength, etc.), and advantages and disadvantages against other classes of fighters and on certain types of terrain. He heard of magic users too every rare once in a while, but thought they were of the elite and that they used books to perform magic, which didn't make them the same as him. Regardless, he knew that all of the information he was collecting in his makeshift notebook would come in handy in his now brighter future..._

* * *

><p><em> One day, he heard that he needed to go to the forest from one of the gusts that kept rattling his window until he opened it. He wasn't sure how to do it without getting caught and wanted to back out, but was told his parents had already left to be out of town for a day. Why they didn't tell him personally, he didn't know, but the fact stung a little because he thought they would at least have the courtesy of informing him of information once in a while.<em>

_ He went out of his room and towards the front door, but found that he couldn't get the door open. It appeared as though there was something outside preventing him from escape. So he went back to his room without worry, unlocked the window, and climbed outside._

_ He had no time to linger, to enjoy the crunch of the gravel as he walked on it or to look at the clouds passing by, because that put him at risk for getting caught. Instead, he ran towards the forest and trusted his instincts to guide him where he needed to be. Even though it was a fairly short distance, he was winded from not having any form of exercise in a very long time._

_ The information he had gotten earlier didn't tell him what he was looking for, but he ventured in because he had faith that it would lead to something good for him. There was a trail that didn't look like it was used often, and he followed it for a while, enjoying how great it felt to see such lush scenery, to be surrounded by so many interesting sounds, and to smell a nice mixture of flower scents mingled with grass and trees. If the only purpose was to have him experience this, then it was just fine by him._

_ A flash of light caught his attention and he turned in that direction. He could see only a boy that looked his age with spiky black hair and thick-rimmed glasses with lenses that were almost square. He was intrigued by the sparks dancing around in his hand as he read a book - wondering how he had control over them. The only explanation could have been that he was someone similar to him, but wasn't held captive in his house, which only further provoked his curiosity._

_ Without warning, a small bolt of lightning came at him, and he instinctively blocked it with a gust of wind that caused a wall of leaves to rise from the floor and act as a shield._

_ "You... you can do magic?" the other boy asked incredulously, advancing towards him. "I thought I was the only one around here!"_

_ "Magic?" he asked, confused as the leaves settled down back on the floor. "Is this what is called? I thought you needed a book to do magic."_

_ "Did you do that on accident?" he continued, still astounded._

_ "They've always been accidents... even the time where I ended up playing with the leaves."_

_ "How come I've never seen you before?" he asked, pushing up his glasses and making a thinking expression._

_ "..."_

_ "You can tell me."_

_ He didn't know why he suddenly trusted him. It might have been that he was the first one ever to have not shunned him or became afraid of him._

_ "My parents think there is something wrong with me," he explained emotionlessly. "I'm held captive in my own home. Today I escaped because an urgent wind told me to go to the forest."_

_ "You can listen to the wind? Can you read it too?" he asked excitably. "That's a rare gift!"_

_ "Isn't magic rare?"_

_ "Sort of. Depends on where you are from. Some countries specialize in training mages, sages, druids, priests, and all other kinds of magic users. However, reading and listening to the wind is most certainly rare and you don't need to perfect it like you do with magic."_

_ "... So are you only a magic user or can do have you have other gifts?"_

_ "I can get information from storms and clouds. It's a special ability, and my father says that he's never heard of anyone else able to do what I can do."_

_ "I hope you don't mind me asking," he asked the bespectacled boy and he nodded. "How are you not locked up? Doesn't your family find you… strange?"_

_ "Because my father knew of the existence of magic and magic users from his travels," he revealed as he took a seat on the log and put the book in his lap. "He has a ton of books on the subject. They do not allow me to use any magic in the village or in the home because people would end up labeling me wrongly, so that's why I am in the forest."_

_ "It… must be nice… to have someone who accepts you," he responded, sitting down on the ground and contemplating all that had just transpired. He was suddenly very jealous of the other boy who was still loved by his parents and had all of this access to knowledge._

_ "Ummm… I have another question for you?" he started hesitantly. He was unsure of whether he should ask so early on in their first meeting, but he wasn't sure when he would see him again._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Do you think I can see some of those books?" he questioned shyly. "I mean, if you don't want to…"_

_ "The chance of you asking me to share my knowledge with you was 100%," he said simply. "And the chance of me agreeing to is also 100%."_

_ "Re-really?"_

_ "I feel sorry that you are locked inside," he said seriously, extending his hand. "But I know you are not weird or cursed in any way. By the way, I'm Inui Sadaharu."_

_ "… Yanagi Renji. Pleased to meet you."_

_ "Let's become friends."_

_ "Friends?"_

_ "Companions. You won't regret it."_

_ "No… I'm looking forward to it," he said, smiling brightly and seizing his hand. "We'll learn from each other and grow to become powerful and talented."_

_ "And would you like to journey the continent with me when we get old enough? I'd like to travel to all of these places and discover more knowledge."_

_ "Yes, I like learning in general, but I've always had a large interest in ancient history."_

_ "Let's do it then! Together!"_

_ "I wouldn't want anything else."_

* * *

><p><em> "Whoa… that was incredible!" Inui said and Yanagi smiled. They were both lying on their backs in the tall grass in the forest, looking at the clouds with their arms spread out slightly at their sides. It was slightly before sunset so everything was tinged pink, orange, and gold in a very beautiful way. "The way that those wind blades cut through the branches was both powerful and artistic."<em>

_ "I feel the same about you," Yanagi said warmly. "You hit all of those tree stumps with your lightning magic one right after the other without missing."_

_ "… We've come so far, right, Kyouju?"_

_ "Yes we have, Hakuse."_

_ "We're going to take the world by storm."_

_ "Because I'll provide the wind while you provide the lightning."_

_ They both broke out laughing at Yanagi's attempt at a funny pun instead of his normal witty remarks. It was nice to hear Inui laugh and to laugh himself because it was rare. At least they smiled a lot while they practiced their magic, shared their ideas on battle strategy, and read books together._

_ "That was a fair justification."_

_ "Next time I'll say something a bit more clever."_

_ "It's okay to break out of your normal personality once in a while," Inui said wisely. "Especially around your friends."_

_ "That's true," Yanagi agreed as he continued looking at the sky, which was becoming more vivid with color as the sun sank. He wasn't ready to leave yet so he searched his brain for something to talk about to stall._

_ "Why do you wear glasses that are opaque to the person looking at you?" Yanagi asked him, turning his head over to look at him. "I've been curious, but I could never figure it out."_

_ "Because it makes me unreadable to others - it gives me that air of mystery," he said, pushing them up habitually. "Collecting data is much easier when it's hard to tell that you're taking in every little detail. And I don't want someone to figure me out without my permission."_

_ "That makes a lot of sense. You take great pride in retaining the knowledge you know and only sharing it with select others."_

_ "But those are not exactly the reasons why you partially close your eyes, am I right, Renji?"_

_ Yanagi sighed, knowing that the question was going to show up at some point or another. His only wish was that it wouldn't happen on this particular night, but that was partially his fault he never mentioned it earlier._

_ "Sadaharu… It's a defense mechanism."_

_ "From your parents?"_

_ "Before… before I was locked in my room… No, actually, it was before the second large magical outburst happened, they used to wish me goodnight. Each night always ended the same way - they said I had the most beautiful eyes that just seemed to captivate their souls."_

_ "Renji… Have you opened them to anyone else since?"_

_ "… No. It's painful for me because it reminds me of how much I was once loved and I avoid thinking about my parents as much as possible."_

_ Silence passed between them for several minutes. Yanagi was trying to figure out how he was going to tell him what he intended to do in a few hours, even though he had practiced how to say it multiple times over the last two nights in his room. Just the thought made him just want to cry, but he refused to do that since he was hidden away from the world because he wanted to show that he was strong._

_ "Is there…?"_

_ "'Any chance that you are going to open them for me?' was what you were going to say," Yanagi commented in the neutral yet slightly devilish way that he always did when he completed Inui's sentences. "Why?"_

_ "I want to come closer to completing my data on you."_

_ "How much do you have?"_

_ "A master never reveals his secrets."_

_ "… I'd rather not," Yanagi said with a sad sigh. "I'm not comfortable with letting down my walls…"_

_ He froze when he saw that Inui had bent over him and his glasses were not on his face. Instead, Yanagi saw two irises of the most brilliant emerald green peering down at him in a warm, inviting feeling and also noticed that Inui was also smiling._

_ "Just this once?"_

_ He finally opened them and blinked a few times to get adjusted to the change in lighting. Yanagi felt uncomfortably exposed and wanted to close them partway again before Inui put a hand on his shoulder to stop him._

_ "You have very beautiful eyes. They're the richest brown I have ever seen."_

_ Yanagi didn't know how to respond, but he felt a little warm in the face and was afraid that it was showing._

_ "It seems as though something is bothering you," Inui noted, without breaking eye contact. "You seem to have a twinge of stress showing - like there is something that you're reluctant about doing."_

_ "No, not at all," Yanagi dismissed with a smile. "I might just be quite tired. I haven't been sleeping very much for a few days."_

_ "Ah, okay, that makes sense…"_

_ Yanagi nodded and closed his eyes partially again, feeling relieved that he didn't question any further. He hoped that Inui didn't pick up the fact that he was lying about what Inui had thought he had noticed._

_ Inui pulled away and put his glasses back on, shielding his eyes from the world behind its opaque lenses. He laid back down on the grass silently, leaving Yanagi to figure out his thoughts._

_ Suddenly, Yanagi didn't want to go through his plan at all. He wanted to stay with Inui, who had done so much for him, and who had accepted him when no one else would. Even if it meant dealing with the increasing amount of hurt that he was experiencing from his parents ignoring him, at least he would still have a home. Also, he could wait for another year or three before they set off on their adventure because it was what he had wanted to do since they met._

_ At the same time, he knew that he just needed to break it off before their bond deepened even more. One look into those incredible emerald eyes told him that he was falling in love with him, and if he stayed any longer, it would just hurt even more to leave. In addition, it was going to be much harder to escape from the house to see him and he was not sure if he could bear with the anxiety of whether their friendship was going to change in his long absence._

_ "Renji, I look forward to seeing you each time," Inui said after a long while. "You are incredibly intelligent and talented. I feel as though I would have never developed as much as I did if you were never a part of my life. The chance of you feeling is the same is…"_

_ "One hundred percent," he finished for him. "Always." He should have known that life was going to make Inui say that exactly line on his last day ever with him. Irony was rather cruel to him when it mattered the most._

_ "It's getting late…"_

_ "It is."_

_ "See you soon, Renji. I can't wait to see what we'll create on our own to share next time."_

_ "… Of course. I'll be looking forward to it, Sadaharu…"_

* * *

><p><em> He truly couldn't handle it anymore. His life felt like a conflict of nature - on one end, he was outcasted, unloved, and considered to be cursed, and on the other end, he knew he was gifted, kind, intelligent, and had so much to offer to others. Both sides constantly grinding against each other was pushing Yanagi further and further down a pit of despair. He needed to get out soon.<em>

_ The final push came a few days before he met with Inui for the last time, when he accidentally left out a piece of parchment one night on the floor and his father saw it when he came to drop off breakfast. He always came in when Yanagi was asleep, so when he saw the piece of paper, he hoisted him abruptly out of bed and shook him violently._

_ The last time Yanagi felt that scared was during his last magical outburst, which was before he had met Inui. This time, his father was demanding answers out of him about the strange writing on the parchment and he replied that it was simply a symbol system he had created, even though it was really the continent's ancient language._

_ His father then asked what he would need to write if he was trapped in his room presumably doing nothing. Yanagi's answer was poetry and he was instantly called a liar. As he was thrown onto the floor, his father cursed at him and yelled at him about stealing something he shouldn't have had because they didn't want him to have anything._

_ Yanagi was a quiet and obedient child, but all of the years of torment finally exploded. A furious wave of air came hurtling at his father, knocking him off his feet and into the wall. Miniature wind slices formed and quickly enveloped him, cutting apart some of his clothes and his exposed skin. His mother also ran in and shrieked when she saw his father collapsed against the wall, seething in anger._

_ That pretty much sealed his fate at never being able to escape the house. Especially after the argument that ensued where Yanagi said that they should at least caring for their own child even if they didn't let him out of the house. He truly believed that they did not have any reason to be as ashamed of them as they were, and they said that they were not. They argued that they only wanted to keep him safe from others and keep the others safe from him. He didn't understand why they had to lie to him._

_ After they left to go clean his father's face off, Yanagi quickly double-checked to make sure that everything else was securely hidden underneath a floorboard under his bed. He knew that his room was going to be searched thoroughly, but he knew that they would never think that he dug a hole to hide things in._

_ A large potential disaster was averted, but much other damage was done. Even if he did not use magic again for the rest of his life, he knew that his parents would not give him their trust. He didn't know that it was remotely possible to feel loved less than he had already felt until his father lost it on him._

_ When his parents deemed that his room was free of any suspicious objects, avoiding eye contact with him as they searched, they told him that they would be checking up on him more often before leaving. Then he felt even more smothered by their worry that he was a troubled child that could destroy the house if his cursed abilities got out of hand. It was time to get out or stay and suffer for the however many years before he would set off on his journey with Inui._

_ So now he found himself out in the woods with his few belongings slung in a bag over his shoulder and a lit candle. He had also stole some money from where his parents hid it in a vase on the way back from the back from the bathroom prior to his escape._

_ Looking at the map he had in his hand, he made a note of his first stop on what would be a long, arduous journey to the formal capital of Rikkaidai. He had always been fascinated with stories he had heard about the country, ranging from triumph in battles to the escalating economy because of their great ruler. The large library at the former capital was also the closest destination to where he was from that held the knowledge he was seeking._

_ With only the wind guiding him and comforting him, he took his first step of true freedom, crying silently as he continued on. He was casting off the chains that had bound him to something cursed and wretched to start a new life. At the same time, he was only a ten year old boy that had just became homeless and lacked the resources necessary to take care of himself properly._

_ "I will make it," he said to himself, drawing his makeshift cape closer around him when a blast of unusually chilly air swept over him. "And… I'm sorry… So sorry that I abandoned you, Sadaharu, but I am ready to start my life anew and say goodbye to that old Yanagi Renji."_

_ He was still going to work towards their dream, but all on his own as a new person. The feeling of sorrow overwhelmed him as he walked, weighing heavily on his mind and heart, because he didn't know how much hurt he actually inflicted on his best friend by not having the strength to stay._

_ "May we meet again… one day… and share all that we will have learned," he whispered, hoping that something was going to take his words to the only person that he cared about greatly and who felt the exact same way back._

* * *

><p>"Sage Yanagi?"<p>

"What is it, Kirihara?"

"I can't sleep," he said grumpily and Yanagi turned his head away from the ceiling and towards Kirihara.

"That is certainly the first time I have ever heard you say that," Yanagi remarked and Kirihara issued a noise of disgruntled acknowledgement. "Eager for your first taste of battle?"

"Yes I am," he said, scanning Yanagi over. "But I can tell you haven't been sleeping either."

"My past haunts me from time to time," Yanagi said, rubbing his temples slowly. "Especially when I am taxed."

"You've never told me about your past."

"I prefer to pretend that it had never existed."

"Sage Yanagi," Kirihara said, giving him a disapproving stare. "Everything in your past has defined who you are today."

"Even if you threw everything away and declared that you started again completely new?"

"Yes, because if you never had those experiences, you would have never changed for the better."

"Now I feel as if we have reversed roles as teacher and student," Yanagi said, half-amused.

"Just for a bit. I could never give as much advice as you can."

"Fair enough…"

"So, have you told anyone anything about detailed about your past besides the information about the thunder sage?" Kirihara asked curiously.

"Not even Lord Yukimura who I trust with my life."

"Will you ever? I find it hard to believe he let you be so close to him without knowing some about where you came from."

"Lord Yukimura has profound intuition," Yanagi reminded him. "And besides, he knows nothing of Sanada's past either."

"That's because he doesn't actually remember," Kirihara said seriously. "Besides, there are not any secrets he can hide from Lord Yukimura anyways. He is an open book with him."

"One that has been thoroughly read over and over to the point where he can recall every little detail in a blink of an eye," Yanagi mused, folding his hands on his stomach.

"Stop trying to distract me from asking about your past," Kirihara said defiantly, familiar with how Yanagi could easily change the topic.

"… Kirihara…"

"You don't have to tell me now, but you need to tell me and Lord Yukimura when we get home."

"Why would I have to do that?" Yanagi inquired, interested in Kirihara's tone of conviction.

"Because those demons that have been tormenting you need some kind of release," Kirihara said, placing a hand on Yanagi's chest. "And some might be taken care of today when you see that thunder sage again, but not all of them will be…"

"Is that an order, Kirihara?" Yanagi asked in a challenging tone. "How will you know that I will feel pacified by seeing him or telling you two?"

"Yes, it's an order," Kirihara said bluntly. "And I just know it will ease your pain. You might want to try trusting me more."

Yanagi chuckled and placed his hand over Kirihara's on his heart. He stroked his hand gently, glad that he was the one at his side.

"There is something about you that effortlessly finds and destroys all of the walls that I have put up," he said fondly as he encouraged Kirihara to move closer to him. "And I have no idea what it could be."

"Not everything needs to have solid fact, but my guess would be that you saw some of my old self in your past. Loneliness. Misery. Rejection. Burden."

"H-how…?"

"I've thought about it for a while," he said, kissing him softly on the lips. "Why you spared my life way back then, even though I was only an object of your curiosity at first for a while."

"Something that I never expected to become something more," Yanagi said reminiscently, kissing him back. "Forgive me, Kirihara. For using you."

"If it bothered me, I would have let you know. I don't mind expressing myself."

"That is most certainly true."

"So, tell us when we get back?"

"It's a promise," he said, pulling Kirihara's face towards his to kiss him on the forehead, which soon evolved into a lot of soft and slow kisses - the kind where they could savor each one contentedly. It was comforting to take things back and Kirihara wasn't trying to quicken the pace either.

"Mmm… You really know what I need," Yanagi said as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

"It's taking every ounce of my power to not demand that you do me right now," Kirihara revealed and Yanagi chuckled at his bluntness. "So maybe it's a good thing we need to get going soon."

Yanagi frowned, knowing that Kirihara was right about the time. He sat up as Kirihara pulled away and smoothed out his hair with his hands quickly. Kirihara frowned as well, but that was more for the fact that he couldn't do that to his hair anywhere near as easily.

"Kirihara?"

"What is it?"

"Look at me."

Yanagi waited until Kirihara turned his attention fully to him before slowly opening his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the sensation. Kirihara's emerald green eyes had never been as bright as they were currently and Yanagi smiled.

"Sage Yanagi… your eyes are so beautiful," Kirihara said in awe. "Every time I see them, I feel like they captivate my soul… How come you don't let anyone else see?"

"You'll hear the reason why later, but for now, know that you are the one that I have chosen to see me this way because I love you."

Kirihara threw his arms around Yanagi in an extremely tight hug and mumbled that he loved him as well into his neck. Yanagi held him back, wishing that he didn't have to let him go so soon, but he knew that he could not delay the inevitable battle any longer.

* * *

><p>It was just before noon, and there they were on the open field to the west of the ravine in a large block formation, waiting for the arrival of Seigaku's army. The main army was primarily composed of the country's strongest soldiers, and if the other sections with a balanced mix were able to find swift and fairly decisive victory, then they should as well. The difficulty of this, however, was the fact that the field was narrower halfway towards the forest so they couldn't spread out as much, which meant that it was going to be a longer and more arduous battle regardless of the fact that they were exceptionally strong.<p>

There was hardly any problem at all getting the troops up and ready to go in that morning. It most likely was because they had to two whole days until their turn to fight, which they spent lightly training, and were unable to wait any longer. There was also the fact that two of the demons were in command and respect and fear contributed to their diligence to get ready. When Yanagi had left his tent, all of his troops were equipped with their armor and weapons and were waiting quietly.

Sanada, the Wyvern Lord, and the Sentinel were just getting out of their tents when Yanagi was out, fully equipped as well even though they were going to be waiting at the camp for most of the day. They exchanged greetings before discussing the strategy again just to make sure they had everything right. Partway through, Kirihara climbed out of the tent, fussing with his hair and with his coat silently. When everything was made clear, Yanagi gave Kirihara a farewell hug before walking with Sanada to the front lines where the commander would say a short and serious speech about upholding the pride of Rikkai.

They were dismissed after a 'Yes sir!' said in a loud unison and set off at a steady speed towards their destination. When they were no longer within view of Central Camp, Yanagi explained to the soldiers near the front that there was something he needed to settle with their strategist who would definitely be the one waiting for him. They would have to do their best with the situation and work around it, knowing that they would be locked in a gridlock and find it very frustrating. They all acknowledged him respectfully and said that they trusted his decisions.

The wyvern riders were a ways back since they were vulnerable to thunder magic and were under orders to not participate until Rikkai managed to get rid of quite a few of their mages and the skies were clearer. In the meantime, they were tasked with bringing in wood and brush so that they could light fires when it would turn into night. They also had bundles with medical supplies and extra weapons because they left the majority of the convoys at Central Camp.

Kirihara was leading a few sections that would leave Central Camp a few hours later. There was no point for them all to leave at the same time since things were going to advance forward slowly for a while. It also kept the soldiers' morale from dropping from being in a battle zone and unable to do anything as their comrades were fighting for their lives.

When they had traveled a ways, Yanagi mentally prayed to the gods for Kirihara to be successful and to not be injured severely. Even though he had faith in his skills and confidence, he couldn't help but worry about the whole situation. No matter how meticulous the battle strategy was, battles were unpredictable, and one small mistake could turn the tables instantly. This fact bothered Yanagi greatly since he liked knowing all of the facts and being able to accurately predict the outcome of a situation.

Once he forced himself to stop thinking about Kirihara, an image of the thunder sage swam into the forefront of his mind. He wondered how much he had changed over the many years they were apart - if it was only physically or if he had become a different person entirely. Yanagi contemplated if their powers were on par with each other's or if Inui still had the slight advantage seeing that he was able to practice his magic earlier than Yanagi did. Yanagi doubted that Inui used all of his abilities at Hyotei - he was surer that he was helping the pirate out with something.

'_Soon I shall come face to face with my past,'_ Yanagi thought to himself as he marched along, holding himself high. '_And I hope that I can put all of my feelings aside towards him as a friend and face him as his adversary.'_ That was what he needed to do for the sake of his army's victory, and if no one had faith that he could do it, Sanada would be there in his place.

'_For Lord Yukimura. For my friends. For my country. And for myself, I will win this,'_ he proclaimed, turning to look at the soldiers with their gleaming black armor, who looked determined and unafraid. Only hours separated them all from their destiny and it was his hope that fortune would side with them for the entire duration of the battle.

* * *

><p>"Sadaharu."<p>

"Renji."

"It's been a long time."

"It's been ten years, five months, and seventeen days."

"I still cannot believe that we are meeting after all of these years in this type of situation."

"What were the chances?"

"About 2.54% yet somehow…"

"'We managed to achieve something that was very improbable' was what you were going to say."

"Some things never change."

Yanagi nodded to Inui in agreement. There they were, on the battlefield, meeting as old acquaintances as the troops behind them looked on in stunned silence. Yanagi adjusted his clothes and pulled on a book as Inui did the same.

"You look the same as before. Only older and taller."

"I'd say the same for you, but you had cut your long hair."

"It was an awful haircut."

This time they both laughed, knowing that it was a true statement. Cutting off his hair also made him feel like he was starting over as a new person back then.

"What you seek lies behind the main part of my army," Inui said, pushing up on his glasses. "But be warned, he is not to be taken on by anyone other than your strongest fighter."

"So, we have to cut through your army to reach him," Yanagi noted. "Why do you not seek to go on the offensive to reach our commander who also is waiting way behind the army?"

"Because we both know that that is suicide for us to go against such formidable troops in that fashion," Inui countered politely. "So that leaves no choice but to have the battle in an narrow territory and last it out through the strenuous test of endurance."

"My troops cannot wait any longer to stand up for their country, but there are things we need to settle as well," Yanagi said simply and Inui nodded, understanding exactly what he was talking about.

"They should not get in the crossfire of our discussion," Inui said in agreement. "Let us put some distance between us before we start."

"There can only be one winner," Yanagi said as he walked away. "And that shall be me."

"Unfortunately for you," Inui said back as he as held his hand up, showing that he needed his troops to fall in at the ready. "I have seriously developed my skills and seek to win."

"Soldiers of Rikkaidai!" Yanagi said in a loud voice, full of firm conviction. "Leave no regrets here today. In the name of Lord Yukimura and your country, you shall pave the way for our commander to destroy their swordmaster."

"Soldiers of Seigaku!" Inui said an equally loud voice. "We have traveled long and hard for weeks on end. Do not let Lord Tezuka down and seek to achieve the glory that we so rightly deserve!"

A deafening chorus of cheers and approval occurred on both sides of the field and it was easy to feel the spirited energy from everyone within his own body. He used their enthusiasm and adrenaline to propel his own since those particularly sensations were ones he rarely felt. Yanagi held his hand up to signal for them to fall at the ready after a minute. There was a moment of pure silence as everyone stared at each other, sizing up the competition, before Yanagi dropped his hand and cried out an incantation.

Blue light shot up from the ground from behind him and traveled to the sides for a while before darting forward towards Seigaku. The same kind of phenomenon was occurring behind Inui, shooting up a ways into the sky as it continued its way towards Rikkaidai. The two sets of light collided against each other, forming a large barrier around only the two of them. Soldiers just outside of the dome touched it in confusion and found out immediately that it was an almost transparent shield.

"So that barrier spell does work after all…" Yanagi remarked as he looked around. "And it muffles outside sound quite well."

"Have you not tried to use it since we found it all of those years ago?"

"There was no reason to."

"I understand. Now we must fight."

"Tell me. What are you really after?"

"That I will not tell you, Renji, until you have defeated me."

"What must I give you in exchange if I lose?"

"… You will see."

Yanagi nodded, ignoring how much it was hurting him to know that he would have to injure his former best friend. It was something that he had gone over and over in his mind ever since their trip to Hyotei, but it was something that had to be done. He had no more time to waste - any second longer of not doing anything and the soldiers would start inwardly questioning what they were fighting for. He couldn't have that at such a critical time.

"Ready!"

"Go!"

A bolt of lightning fell out of the sky towards him and he jumped out of the way, knowing that that was going to be the first thing that was going to happen. Part of the ground was disturbed from the magnitude of the strike, showing that Inui was going at it with full force and without compassion.

Yanagi launched a wind attack of his own towards Inui - a blast of fierce wind made up of many tiny, jagged shards like pieces of broken glass. Inui pulled his cape over his face, which took the blow well, but left large tears in the fabric.

This time, a large set of smaller lightning bolts were shot horizontal to the ground towards him. With unbreakable concentration, he managed to dodge all of them and heard them crash into the barrier behind him with a sharp crack before disappearing. Yanagi did the same attack again, but with a wider range, ripping more of his clothes and finally cutting a large opening in his cape.

Twin lightning strikes appeared on either side of him in quick succession before a spinning disk of lightning was sent, which got him right on the leg. He hobbled for a second before summoning a large fireball that he sent straight at Yanagi.

A large spray of water extinguished the fireball a few feet from colliding with Inui. So far, it appeared as if Inui knew exactly what he was going to do and had no trouble with parrying all of his attacks. The same could be the same for Inui though - Yanagi was shocked briefly, but it was not bad. They were two incredibly gifted sages trying to outsmart each other, and the first to make a miscalculation would find himself in quite a hazardous situation.

Rain fell from the sky, drenching them both with its heavy water droplets, even though it was winter and should have not been possible. Unfortunately, water was definitely going to aid Inui's thunder magic and there was really nothing Yanagi could do about the situation.

"The probability of you having chosen fire magic as your secondary was one hundred percent. I was right."

"I knew that water was going to be your secondary to make a lethal combination," Yanagi replied, wiping the water from his face even though he knew it wouldn't help much.

"Renji, this victory…"

"'Will be mine'… is what you are going to say."

Yanagi started another incantation - one that started swirling the wind in front of him in an extremely fast circular motion, turning the water into ice before he unleashed the cyclone towards Inui. His face was cut pretty badly from it and he grimaced in response as he flipped to another page. Water continued pouring from the sky inside their barrier, rendering Yanagi's fire magic completely useless.

He was unable to get another wind attack out before a large ball of lightning came hurtling at him, growing in size as it traveled. It struck him hard and the pain he received from it was excruciating thanks to the water. Yanagi fell to the ground, facedown into the slushy mess, and screamed loudly. He wasn't done yet, but he couldn't move before more large sparks surrounded him and jolted throughout his body.

"I'm… not… done yet," Yanagi said in a strained tone. The force of Inui's spells meant he needed a moment to recharge and Yanagi pushed himself to his feet in the meantime. The rain was starting to lighten up as Inui's powers started to weaken a little bit. Yanagi took a quick swig of an elixir and felt his strength return to him quickly.

He didn't need to look at his book to say the incantation - this was his strongest move and he knew it by heart because he created it. The sky turned dark and feeling of the winds accumulating around him with an ominous howl was invigorating. Large crescent shaped blades formed, and once they stopped spiraling, launched themselves at Inui. The closest ones went right through him and the others cut very deep into his body, causing blood to spurt everywhere. It was his Kamaitachi spell and it would have been mortally fatal if he was closer to him.

Inui was now on the ground, paralyzed in unfamiliar pain. His head was turned sideways away from Yanagi so he could not see if he was conscious. The rain had died down to a gentle mist, but the ground had become muddy and hard to move on. Breathing deeply, Yanagi took a moment to regain his strength and watched for any sign of large movement from Inui. All he needed to do was cast a major spell soon and victory would be his - morale on Seigaku's side would go down and that would give Rikkai a large push into their side.

He hesitated, very shaken that Inui was in so much pain. Yanagi wondered if a weaker spell would be more appropriate to cause him to surrender without hurting him too much more. He looked past Inui and saw that Rikkai had proceeded quite a ways past them, but were still having a tough time getting through.

"Hesitation will be your downfall," Inui said as he got to his feet unsteadily. Yanagi inwardly cursed at himself because he had allowed time for Inui to drink an elixir while he was turned away. He quickly turned a few pages in his book and summoned rings of fire that flew at Inui, who then created water projectiles and used them to douse almost all of the rings. The rings that he missed scorched his clothing and charred his skin. Likewise, the projectiles that were not blocked pierced deep into Yanagi's body before losing its impossibly solid form.

Steam from their attacks spread everywhere, and in combination with the mist from the rain, created a dense fog that was hard to see in. Yanagi started creating wind blades and small tornados to send towards where he thought Inui was, hitting him a few times, but not for anything major. Likewise, lightning bolts were coming out of the sky left and right, and Yanagi was only successful dodging them some of the time.

They both were now launching attacks with increasing velocity, trying to gain some kind of advantage as the fog started to clear up a little. Yanagi had casted off his waterlogged cape to be able to move faster in what was a dance of death - dodging and weaving around attacks while moving his hands and arms paired with incantations for spells. Gusts of wind were blocked with water barriers and lightning strikes were deflected with flame attacks as their intense battle continued on.

Yanagi started to run at him, knowing that he was exhausting his long-range magic powers. He started saying another incantation as he ran, holding his hands out in front of him. Air started to materialize in there and rapidly formed the outline of a scythe before solidifying. He noticed that Inui had predicted he was going to charge and he had water collecting in his hands in the form of a large whip.

It became an even more heated battle - their weapons clashed strongly against each other and they were so determinedly focused on their goal that the pain subsided substantially. Yanagi drew a lot of blood whenever his scythe made contact with Inui's body and his body was bruised to the bone whenever the whip hit him. There wasn't time for either of them in their battle to pause for an elixir - this was going to be their final exchange.

He spun his scythe around in his hands quickly before swinging it at Inui's shoulder. Inui managed to get his whip wrapped around it and used it to pull Yanagi closer so that they were almost face to face. Yanagi yanked hard on his scythe to see if he could cause Inui to lose his footing, but he did so right when Inui withdrew his whip, causing Yanagi to fall backwards instead.

"Kyouju, a wind scythe suits you very well. I would have never guessed though that you have researched magical weapons," Inui said, pushing up on his glasses as Yanagi started crawling backwards quickly to get out of the way. He leapt to his feet and held up his scythe in defense, waiting for Inui's next move.

"The same, Hakuse. It appears that we will always be connected no matter we are."

"When this is over, I'd like to be friends again."

"And to share all of the knowledge like we wanted to do in the past."

Inui launched himself at Yanagi, raising his whip and getting ready for a quick attack, which missed with a loud snap when Yanagi sidestepped it. The move left Inui very vulnerable and Yanagi channeled some fire magic through the scythe so that his next strike would not only pierce him, but also burn him as it did so. The moment that it did, Inui let out the most strangled cry that Yanagi had heard and his weariness just wanted to give in to tears. However, Inui was just quick enough to get the whip around Yanagi's waist during his attack and quickly hollered an incantation. That was the decisive strike - Yanagi knew that he had just lost when powerful surges of lightning traveled down the length of the whip and into his body, rendering him completely unconscious when the pain became too much in a matter of seconds.


	45. Part 3  Ch 11  Blood Runs Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **Pre-band camp went very very well! :) And I'm all moved in too! Yesterday, I helped out the Best Friend's friend and we catered an event for 11 hours. Today is 'Do Nothing' day, but there is still stuff that needs to be done before band camp starts tomorrow. And I made a wonderful lunch and will make a wonderful dinner too!

So this chapter... It was the last one completed in Part 3 because of the sheer difficulty of having an assassin with a short-ranged weapon and no armor try to take on a mounted unit with a longer-ranged weapon and armor. Belief suspension go again! I do like how this chapter does explore all of the rest of the stuff going on with the army in more detail than the other ones.

Thank you for the awesome reviews last chapter! :D Please enjoy the next chapter in this reallly loooong story XD

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 11 - Blood Runs Red<strong>

Kirihara and his portion of the army had arrived just before two large sets of blue light seemed to have shot out of the ground into the sky and formed an almost transparent dome in the distance. He knew that that was where Yanagi was, settling the score between his former best friend, and so he found himself not taking his eyes off of it once even though he couldn't see their bodies. All he could see was lighting and rain coming down from the ceiling, ice shards being violently moved by wind, and rings of fire flying around to name a few. It was a good thing they had the barrier to protect the other soldiers, but keeping all of those elements inside made it even more dangerous for the two of them.

He remembered not looking away from the dome for longer than a few seconds - on edge about the powerful exchanges of magic going on between them. It wasn't like he would be able to do anything about it because they were really far away and it was something that he knew that Yanagi had to do alone, but Kirihara couldn't help but worry. Meanwhile, Yanagi's part of the army was slowly making its way forward around the dome except the wyvern riders, who didn't dare try because they knew that thunder mages were waiting for them. They were waiting until the barrier disappeared so that they would have more space to fly through.

As time went on, the power and frequency of magical attacks seemed to have increased, and Kirihara could tell that they were in a deadlock. He gave the order to his section of the army to move forward to close the rift that had opened between them and Yanagi's back lines. They still had a long time to wait before they would have their first taste of battle. Kirihara felt tense from hearing the clanging of weapons and the cries of wounded soldiers and animals - the loud cracks of lightning and the roaring of the wyverns. They continued advancing forward slowly, taking calming breaths to keep from getting too caught up in the moment.

The dome of blue light flickered a few times before it vanished in the late afternoon, signaling that one of the sages had been defeated. The front portion of Rikkai surged forward to fill the gap that the barrier previously was at before Seigaku could use that space to breach their front lines. Things were picking up speed right away and Kirihara gave the order for his soldiers to get as close as possible to the back lines of Yanagi's and to follow them as they went forward. They were under strict orders to not charge through Yanagi's soldiers - that would make everything disorganized and chaotic.

In the distance, Kirihara could see that the generals were engaged with the warriors while the lance knights and bow paladins charged and circled around each other. Wyvern riders were flying in formations, hoping to be able to get a ways in before dropping low to take out Seigaku soldiers and to minimize their chances of getting stuck by lightning. Unit-wise, they balanced each other out in strengths and weaknesses - they all had powerful units, high-defense units, large movement units, and speedy units. However, Kirihara truly believed they had the advantage physically and mentally - everyone was ready to put it all on the line for Lord Yukimura and their country after months of intense training.

Without warning, a large ball of lightning came hurtling towards the area that Kirihara was in and knocked out all of the soldiers that it touched. The same exact thing happened to another area nearby and Kirihara felt his blood boil knowing that they hardly had a chance to avoid being hit. He saw that the small section of Rikkai mages had launched counterattacks of their own - fiery hot fireballs and cyclones of razor sharp blades towards the middle areas of Seigaku's army. With all forms of luck, they would clear enough space for the wyvern riders to dive in and they could start attacking them from the inside out. The situation was getting dangerous very quickly.

"Kirihara, sir!" a halberdier section leader called out and he turned quickly to focus his attention on him. "We've just started filling in a really large gap in Sage Yanagi's forces. Seigaku was working at creating that gap and they managed to get some of their forces in."

"Shouldn't the soldiers on either side of the gap be able to take care of them?" Kirihara asked curiously and he shook his head.

"They're currently being pelted with magic and arrows. It is getting increasingly difficult in that area."

"It's almost like they're trying to draw my attention there," Kirihara muttered out loud and the soldier tilted his head to the side to examine Kirihara.

"Your orders then, sir?"

"No change of plans. Keep backing up Yanagi's soldiers and have them attack only if Seigaku attacks. We need to push the front lines as far into Seigaku's territory as possible to give General Sanada an easier time seizing victory."

The section leader chuckled in response and Kirihara scowled hotly at him.

"What?!" he huffed, crossing his arms and the section leader bowed in apology.

"Forgive me, but you almost sounded like Sage Yanagi there. And normally you just sound like you're younger and much more reckless than our main leaders are," he said, pulling off his helmet and revealing an amused smile.

"I will defeat them one day! They won't be invincible forever!"

"It's an admirable aspiration indeed. I think that's one of the main reasons we respect you," he added and Kirihara's temper cooled down instantly.

"Age… doesn't matter that much to you and the soldiers?" Kirihara asked, revealing that behind all of his outward confidence, he was uncertain about how he was as a leader to him.

"If age was really a big deal, then how would we have followed Lord Yukimura when he first came into power at the age of twelve? Or when General Sanada was officially named commander of the army and Sage Yanagi was officially appointed as the army's strategist at the age of twenty? Even Captain Yagyuu was only twenty when he became the Silver Knight," the halberdier said, putting his helmet back on and straightening it.

"… Well, I suppose that's a good point…"

"I shall relay the information," he announced, saluting. "And the gap I mentioned is over there." He pointed a ways to his right and then took off to get back into the fray. Kirihara looked around to make sure that things were alright before running towards the gap that he was directed to. Upon his arrival, he saw that Rikkai had managed to eradicate any soldiers that had previously made it into the hole, but lost many soldiers in the process.

The fact that there was so much firepower being concentrated in this one area made it was very obvious that the Seigaku solders were aiming to break them apart as quickly as possible. It was an obvious trap, but there was no way to avoid falling into it. If they didn't reinforce the area quickly enough, then they would find a way in and that would turn the tide on them.

"Sir!" a soldier called out. "You need to clear out of the area! It's too dangerous!"

"No! One of their fighters will be here so I need to be here."

"If you accidentally get injured, then all of this will be for nothing!"

"I'll be careful!"

Above them, a large gold circle of light appeared above their heads, and there was a still moment before orders were yelled to clear the area. Luckily Kirihara was on the edge and got out quickly, but not everyone was as fortunate to not be struck by white-hot lightning from the skies. The wyverns that had flown out the quickest were hit with the same attack, timed to not give them a chance to change their course. Arrows started raining in as everyone tried to regroup to hold off Seigaku's advance. Chaos was definitely rearing its ugly head at the order that Rikkaidai was working to maintain.

Kirihara narrowly dodged a horse and its rider who were falling in his direction and bit his lip to keep from wanting to break down from the horrendous scene. The smell of fresh blood clouded the air and anguished moans from the soldiers who were still living were heart-jerking to hear. The healers were more towards the back to either heal from afar or to take care of soldiers who were brought to them, but then an order was given for a section of them to come to the area so that they could heal more quickly and conserve their long-range staves.

Small and numerous glowing orbs of light filled the air on both sides as the healers went to work. Fresh troops were being rotated in and Kirihara immersed himself in the flow, hoping to get to the Seigaku fighter undetected. He pulled out his dagger and held it close to his body as he ran, scarf flaring out behind him as he did so.

An assassin appeared out of nowhere and tried to take a slash at him, but he was pitifully weak compared to Kirihara. He took him down with one well-placed swipe, but then two more assassins appeared to try to kill him. There was no way they could have known he was one of the main fighters since he just looked like an older boy. However, he would be recognizable to one of Seigaku's top fighters since they all saw him on the wall at Hyotei.

He jumped back to avoid a sharp blade aimed at his midsection before grabbing the other assassin's wrist with his hand. His vice-like grip on it caused the other to drop his weapon and then Kirihara gave him a well-aimed kick to cause him to fall. The first one that had attacked him met his fate when he felt the razor-sharp blade slice across his neck and he fell to the ground with a solid thud.

After a handful of battles, Kirihara finally saw a person wearing dull, darker red armor sitting on top of a magnificent white horse issuing commands to his surrounding soldiers. There was no mistaking him for anyone else - he had to Fuji Syuusuke, a sword paladin. He cursed his luck a little considering that Fuji would have the advantage of the horse while he was on foot, but only a little, because getting rid of his horse would be easy. Also, a lot of horse riders were not nearly as strong on the ground, so that boosted Kirihara's confidence about beating him.

Kirihara sprinted towards the paladin when he was sure he was close enough to, smirking as the adrenaline of battle surged through his veins. He raised his dagger as he did so, hoping to strike his horse in a way that would alarm him and cause to buck Fuji off. Right when he was within a few inches of reaching his target, the horse darted forward into the clear before wheeling around. Fuji must have seen a glimpse of him and anticipated what he was going to do.

The best thing he could do was to be aggressively offensive - he had to keep Fuji from running away at any cost or else his stamina would be completely drained. Each attempted attack from him missed Fuji by inches, and each of Fuji's attacks missed him as well. He was able to keep the horse from getting past him with his lethal speed, but there was something about the timing of Fuji's movement and attacking that was throwing him off.

"You can't avoid me forever!" Kirihara cried, finally getting a slice near the horse's neck and causing it to stop in its tracks as it neighed. However, Fuji had expert control over his horse, and was able to get it to cooperate and move out of the way before Kirihara's next attack. He let an impatient noise and leapt at him, aiming for Fuji this time instead of his horse. Fuji was quick - he moved his larger blade in a blink of an eye and matched pace with Kirihara's attacks. With each block, Kirihara felt more and more aggravated, knowing that the only way he was able to keep up was because he could accurately predict what he was going to do.

Suddenly Fuji went completely on the offensive, pushing Kirihara back with his strength and causing him to lose his footing at some point when he was steered in the direction of a body on the ground. The moment he landed on the ground, the horse slammed its hooves on his knees and he screamed loudly in overwhelming pain. The horse reared up before doing it again, causing stars to burst before Kirihara's eyes.

"Hmmm, it's interesting that you will be my foe," he said in a gentle tone as Kirihara struggled to stand up. He swayed somewhat when he was finally back on his feet and forced himself to focus on what he needed to. "It looks as though you would be at a complete disadvantage, but sometimes things are not always what they seem."

"You're the one I need to defeat," Kirihara said, running his tongue across his upper lip as he squeezed his dagger. His knees were hurting less and he noticed that little particles of light were surrounding his body - a healer must have been in the area and saw him. Fuji did not wait a second longer - he circled Kirihara a few times, taking a few slashes at his upper body, and finding success once or twice when Kirihara started getting dizzy from spinning in circles.

He hissed in response when a large gash was creating across his cheek before his foot got caught on a dropped axe and he found himself off-balance again. Fuji dashed away as he started falling and opted to trample him with his horse when he was down. He felt as though a few of his ribs cracked and the sensation brought a few tears to his eyes.

'_I'm not going to lose like this!'_ Kirihara told himself as he rolled over to attempt to push himself up. '_He can't be beat me this early. I am stronger than this!'_

"What is your name?" the sword paladin asked and Kirihara glared at him vehemently.

"Give me your name and I will give you mine."

"Ah, but you already know my name."

Kirihara was unable to respond before a band of soldiers came charging and surrounded Fuji, forcing him to retreat a distance away from Kirihara.

'_Someone must be looking out for me,'_ Kirihara thought to himself as the orbs of light surrounded him again and vigor returned to his body at full strength. Fuji was preoccupied with fending off the Rikkai soldiers that had came to Kirihara's aid, which meant that he would be distracted enough for Kirihara to get him by surprise if he moved quickly.

Several wyvern riders and their mounts fell from the sky and crashed loudly onto the ground around Kirihara and Fuji, digging into the earth and causing snow and dirt to fly everywhere. Unlucky soldiers were buried underneath the wyverns and orders were being issued to troops not towards the front to help them out if possible. A bright flash caught his attention and he looked up to see large arrows of yellow light heading in their direction, sparkling menacingly.

"Wyverns! Turn back! It's too dangerous to be in this area!" Kirihara heard someone order above him as he started to run in Fuji's direction.

"Who will get to the thunder mages?" another one questioned as he did a loop to change direction.

"It looks like the halberdiers are about to break through on this end!" said one that flew by.

"We'll leave it to them! Come on men! We'll help out the generals north of here!"

Fuji saw Kirihara coming when he happened to look over his direction, and then yanked on the reins for his horse to charge after him.

"Oh crap!" Kirihara said as he took off running in the other direction. He used his speed to throw himself into a large group of soldiers who were very close to attempt to create some distance between the sword paladin. He expertly weaved himself around them for several minutes before turning back to check to see if he was successful and catching his breath.

There was no sign of him and he smirked as he turned around. Fire arrows were now being shot from their side in retaliation, setting several areas on fire and causing even more pandemonium. The wind had picked up in the area so that it felt like his face was being scrubbed raw and dark clouds were rolling in with large bolts of lightning issuing from them.

Out of nowhere, the broad side of a sword smacked him hard in the back, and coupled with the speed of a moving horse, sent him flying quite a distance. The dagger that he had in his hand fell out of his grasp as he collided with the ground, and within seconds, the horse had stomped on him again. Fuji was incredibly clever and Kirihara found himself being easy prey to him.

Struggling to force his eyes open as he clutched his stomach in agony, he saw a small dome of blue light a bit of a ways from him, and two people sitting under it. One had stormy gray robes and a shock of black hair, and he was holding a person wearing greenish-black clothes with his back against him tightly. There was no doubt that they were Yanagi and Inui - both very beat-up and everything was splattered with blood, but only Yanagi with his disheveled brown hair was unconscious, head slumped sideways.

Kirihara's heart sank when he saw that it was Yanagi who had lost instead of Inui. He couldn't believe that such a thing was possible with someone who was a master of many things and appeared completely invincible. Yanagi was someone he respected above all else - someone who was his teacher, his caretaker, his lover, and his savior. Without him, he wouldn't have had a chance to become a part of a family that he treasured and would have never known what true friendship and love felt like. He most likely would have continued through his life, lonely and choosing to never get close to anyone.

"Arrrrrghhhh!" Kirihara roared as he stood up, adrenaline surging through every fiber of his being as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He would not lose - he would defend Yanagi and his family until he drew his last breath. Kirihara pulled another dagger out of its sheath and squeezed it firmly in a determined way.

Moving quicker than he had ever moved in his life, he darted around Fuji's next attack and disappeared into the thick of another crowd comprised of generals and warriors. Swords and axes missed him by mere inches as he hustled through them, putting in twists and turns until he was sure that Fuji got tangled up in the mess. A loud, irritated neigh told him that the horse was somewhere that it didn't want to be and he cackled to himself as he doubled back.

Once Fuji was again in sight, he propelled himself at one of the shorter generals and jumped onto his shoulders, only to jump again and tackle Fuji off of his horse. They both went tumbling to the ground and the horse took off when one of the Rikkai soldiers gave it a good prod to scare it away.

Kirihara scrambled to his feet and created a little distance, readying his dagger to take Fuji on in a fairer fight. The sword paladin got to his feet almost as quickly, taking off his helmet and revealing longish brown hair and sharp cerulean blue eyes. The last time that he had seen those eyes, they were partially closed like Yanagi's, but now they were open and completely devoid of any warmth.

"You _are_ a bit of a surprise," he said smoothly, holding his sword out.

"I will crush you!" he declared, throwing all reason to the winds and charging at him without fear or hesitation. Kirihara knew that Fuji would defend his exposed midsection and thighs the most since he was used to his horse being there to protect him, so he came up with an idea for a feint. His first few attacks towards those areas were promptly blocked, but then he found his target on the underside of Fuji's arm. Since that caught him by surprise, he was able to follow up with a blow to the thigh, twisting it before yanking it out of his flesh.

Feelings of madness were consuming his mind - feelings that he hadn't felt since the marauders who took him with them were killed in that castle long ago. He laughed viciously when Fuji fell to his knees, breathing heavily and wearing a look of slight astonishment.

"Hahahaha!" Kirihara laughed again, mustering up all of his strength to place a strong kick to the side of Fuji's head, knocking him all of the way to the ground where he lay, clutching his head in pain. "You can't get up. Give up now before I have to hurt you more." He pushed Fuji over with his foot so that his face was towards the sky and looked at him. His eyes were closed for a bit, but then opened, looking around slowly.

"I… can't… see?" he said, confused and Kirihara was astounded by the revelation. He didn't think that his kick was going to cause temporary blindness, but that was favorable to him for leading to Fuji's surrender.

"That's a problem then, isn't it?" Kirihara taunted, twirling his dagger in one hand. "Just admit your-"

"Captain Fuji!" a warrior yelled in concern as a large group of them came rampaging in, taking out the Rikkai soldiers blocking their path without slowing down hardly at all. "Are you alright?!"

"Sir! We brought you an elixir! There isn't a healer nearby."

"I'm fine. Just shaken up."

"Drink it quickly! We don't know how much time we can buy you."

Kirihara had been promptly shoved aside as the warriors stormed in and surrounded Fuji. Some noticed that Kirihara was there and tapped a few of the others on the shoulder, who turned and glared at him when they realized who it was.

"Captain! Should we attack him? He is one of their fighters, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Just say the word, sir, and we'll take care of him."

"Don't you think that he's kind of puny to be one of th…"

"That's it!" Kirihara said hotly as he leapt at them and started slashing away. They immediately retaliated with their axes, but he was livid and aggressively avoided all of their attacks as he worked on killing them off one by one. The feeling of his dagger sinking into flesh and injuring those who stood in his way was strangely satisfying and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he felt like a feral beast that didn't have any semblance of a conscience. It didn't take long and Fuji was left standing there, looking right at him, but unable to see him.

'_This is it,'_ Kirihara thought to himself as he moved as quietly, but as quickly as possible towards him with a predatory grin. '_One or two critical hits and I will be the winner._' He could almost taste the sweet taste of victory on his lips and felt elated that he would be the one to move their army one step closer to ending the entire battle.

He raised his dagger and brought it swiftly down, only to have it meet the steel of Fuji's sword and then shoved away. Kirihara was taken aback, but moved again thinking that it was a lucky parry. Again he was blocked, and no matter what he did, Fuji matched him before slicing him with his sword across his chest.

'_How is this even possible?!'_ Kirihara thought in alarm as he was being pushed back by the relentlessness of Fuji's attacks once he dropped his guard. He struggled to move quickly since his right leg was now injured and his right arm was bleeding severely. The wound across his chest screamed in agony whenever it was stretched somehow, and the exposure to the wintry air was not helping any. Kirihara was finally knocked to the ground when the broadside of Fuji's sword smacked him and he couldn't will himself to get up.

"Sir! Watch out!" a soldier yelled, throwing himself on top of him and shielding his body from a stampede of bow paladins and lance knights that passed through. Kirihara could hear audible chinks from where arrows struck harmlessly from hitting metal armor and loud moans when weapons found their target. He heard several cracks come from the soldier that was on top of him and the soldier let loose an agonized scream.

"Solider! Soldier! Are you alright?"

"I think… several bones are broken…" he said laboriously as Kirihara helped roll him over and removed his helmet. "Sir… don't worry about me. Go on… with your fight."

"No! You saved my life! I'll get you a healer or an elixir or something!" Kirihara yelled as he cradled his head in his arms. He noticed that Fuji was somehow whisked away from the scene, caught in the mayhem of horse riders battling and trying to find his way out blindly.

"I have done my duty… and made my country proud," he said, shuddering, and Kirihara felt like he was going to start crying. He bit his lip hard as he tried to take in the details of his face - his prominent nose, his thicker lips, and hazel eyes that were shimmering with tears. An arrow came out of nowhere, obviously missing its original target, and struck the soldier in the stomach, causing him to convulse in pain.

"No, no! It's not going to end like this! Someone come quick!" Kirihara pleaded and the soldier laughed dryly. Kirihara scanned the scene frantically, but it looked as though there were no healers in sight from the telltale lack of light particles. There was only pain, death, and destruction, and its vile stench clouded the air and weighed heavily on morale.

"As least in the… last moments of my life, I will have known such a… compassionate… person for one so young," he said softly, smiling at Kirihara. "Especially because it's you…"

"Me? Why me?"

"Born into misery and unfortunate circumstances… You have… risen… Guhhhh!"

"Soldier! Soldier!"

"He is dead," Fuji's voice said from a distance. He had finally gotten out of the mess he was in and was heading in the right direction because he could hear Kirihara's voice. "There's nothing more you can do for him."

"Yes there is!" he said boldly, standing back up and launching himself at Fuji, who had his sword at his side. The best spot to aim would be at one of his thighs, and he could avoid getting hurt by running to the side and extending his arm as he did so. He never anticipated that Fuji's reflexes were that insanely quick, and he found himself facedown in the mixture of snow, earth, and blood.

"The loss of my sight has greatly heightened my senses," Fuji explained as Kirihara growled viciously. "No matter what you do, I will see it coming."

A memory resurfaced in his mind as clear as water right then - the night that he had broken into the castle and was caught on the staircase by the three strongest people in the entire country. He didn't lay a single scratch on them at the time and they beat him by just barely tapping into their true strength. Kirihara remembered spending the night in the dungeons infuriated at the outcome and very anxious about what they were going to do to him the next day. Then the tables turned on him and he found that his life was to be spared and he was to be Sage Yanagi's student.

From that fated day until now, he was still barely able to defeat any of the Three Demons when they were available for a spar practice, even though his skills had sharpened and grown considerably. No matter what he tried or how determined he was, they knew exactly what he was going to do and crushed him. Each bitter defeat ignited another raging fire within him to push himself in all aspects so that one day he would meet his ultimate goal of beating them in a fight. He was not one to give into despair so easily now that there were people in his life that were truly supporting him.

"There are still people I have left to defeat!" he said, clambering to his feet and sheathing his dagger. He turned around as Fuji ran at him, pulling out a set of throwing knives to launch at his adversary. A few were expectedly blocked, but the rest sank into his body and caused him to lose momentum.

"This is for Sage Yanagi!" Kirihara took out his dagger again and picked up one that was on the ground nearby before leaping at Fuji and cutting him up in a whirlwind of razor sharp swipes. Several straps of armor were severed in the process and Kirihara moved away to let him get rid of his armor, tossing aside his daggers.

"This is for Lord Yukimura!" he declared, picking up a discarded sword on the ground and hitting him the moment that his chest plate was removed, causing him to stagger backwards, clutching the wound with one hand. Fuji moved his sword to defend, but he was unable to hear or predict what Kirihara was going to do next. Kirihara stabbed him deeply in the back and released his sword, leaving Fuji to take it out on his own.

"And this is for General Sanada!" Kirihara proclaimed demonically, now armed with a large axe that he grabbed from the hand of a deceased soldier. He moved it in a large figure 8, which knocked Fuji onto the ground on his back, before raising it way over his head and bringing it down in a smash. It was a move he had watched Sanada do on occasion and a move that had been used on him before during training.

"Hahahahahaha!"

At the last possible moment, Fuji raised his sword horizontally to the ground and used his other hand to support the blade to defend against the fatal attack. The timing of his parry caused Kirihara to lose his grip on the axe and it slipped from his grasp. In an instant, he was completely weaponless and vulnerable, and he felt the adrenaline disappear from his body when he knew that it was the end.

"It seems as though you're not ready to handle that move," Fuji observed coldly, kicking him in the shins after he scrambled to his feet. "My apologies… Kirihara," he added, squeezing the hilt of his sword for a fraction of time before impaling him deeply through the chest in one swift motion. The excruciating pain seared through his body, but before he could scream in agony, everything went to black and he could feel no more.


	46. Part 3  Ch 12  Despair and Hope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **This chapter falls under the T rating for a descriptive adult dream.** If you would like to skip it (it's the first scene of the story), please type in the find bar of your browser 'Yukimura jolted up with a start'.

**Author's Note: **See rating note above. Alpha Pair fans rejoice (but only temporarily). I'm not that cruel really, but hang in there with me 'cause there is much more to come and it will be worth it in the end. *hugs both Yukimura and Sanada*

Last update, pre-band camp went well. This update, band camp went just as well. Just the perfect weather of partly sunny or overcast with temperatures 72-76 F. Plus there wasn't really any drama and we got a lot done. Now we just have to get them to control their compulsive need to talk all of the time (small steps, small steps).

This is the longest chapter of the entire story (although with the author's note it's only 300ish more than Yanagi's chapter). Lots and lots and lots is revealed about Yukimura here... and there are lots of heart-jerking, emotion-evoking moments (I hope you feel them as strongly as I did because that will mean that I wrote this chapter well). Reviews are always appreciated and thank you to those who shared their thoughts with me last chapter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 12 - Despair and Hope<strong>

"Hmmm…" Yukimura hummed as unbuckled the large belt that went around his coat, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. He reached up and undid the clasp towards the top of his coat and pulled it open to reveal the middle of his bare chest. The sunlight streaming in from the window in the hallway felt wonderful on his body and bathed him in a brilliantly pleasant glow.

He carefully sidled his pants as how as they could go without revealing something too private. Yukimura was rather fond of the way his lean body was shaped with softly defined muscles and how his prominent hipbones made his lower body look attractive. He smirked, heavily anticipating the arrival of the one who he could not get his mind off of.

In the meantime, he figured he should get ready so that he could lose himself in passionate fervor when the time came. He slyly slid a hand under one side of his coat, making sure to hoist the other side up with his forearm, and started touching himself in a sensitive spot, sighing softly at the sensation. He closed his eyes, put his other hand on the window for dramatic effect, and summoned an image of the man he fantasized about daily.

He thought of the obsidian black locks of his straight, short hair first, which was cut in a way that fit his preference to not draw unnecessary attention, but also gave off the feeling of power and prestige. His uneven bangs framed his dark brown eyes perfectly, creating a sharp, austere look that he wore most of the time. Moving his eyes down, he took in his prominent nose, his lips that were turned in a slight scowl, and his angular jawline and chin.

Yukimura was becoming rather heated quickly, letting soft sighs escape his lips as he continued massaging his skin and rubbing against a few sensitive spots. His lower region was also getting hotter as his desire started pooling there, and as much as he wanted to take care of it, he knew he had to wait. Yukimura went back to the image in his head, now working down to his chest and his arms, admiring the chiseled perfection that it was from hours and hours of strength training. They were not built up to an extreme, distasteful look, but the deep and smooth curves were irresistible to not run his hands over.

He issued a moan when he thought of that body, glistening with water beads after a bath, begging to be stroked before being dried with a towel. It was starting to become too much for Yukimura, who threw his head back and focused on continuing to please himself with only his hand and his mental undressing of the person of his affections.

Finally, he heard footsteps coming and then a silent moment, which meant that the person had stopped in his tracks. Yukimura knew it was exactly the person that he had been waiting for - he planned it so some unsuspecting servant or soldier would not stumble upon him.

"Lord Yukimura?!"

"Ah, good afternoon, General Sanada," he said sweetly, tilting his forward and opening his eyes slowly in an alluring sort of way. "How are you?"

"Never mind me," Sanada said, turning a bit pink. He was not wearing his armor, which would make the result that he wanted to happen all the more better. "Why are you in the hallway being all… indecent?"

"I wouldn't consider… this… indecent," Yukimura said breathlessly as he switched hands and started giving attention to the other side of his body. He opened his mouth slightly, fluttering his eyes occasionally, to really give off the impression of complete delight.

"Lord Yukimura," Sanada said, trying pointedly to avoid looking at him, but he kept sneaking a few glances with his eyes. "If you want to do this, please do it in your room where no one else is going to see you."

"Oh, but why Sanada?" he asked, biting his lip softly as he moaned. "Nobody is here but you, and judging by your current expression, you don't find this rather indecent at all, do you?"

"That's not…"

"It's so true. You find this unquestionably provocative… the way I'm touching myself has intoxicated your senses..." Yukimura continued, now using his other hand to run a finger tantalizingly down the side of one hipbone before running along the waistline of his hands. He issued another moan, this time louder and more needy and he could see Sanada's eyes widen in reaction. "Mmmm… So good… It's such a… pity that I don't have anyone to… pleasure me except for… myself…"

Before he was ready, he was roughly grabbed and shoved against the wall and lips came crashing into his own. It was painful at first, but the adrenaline that immediately flooded his system took care of that. Sanada kept kissing him heartily, pinning him against the wall with his body and his wrists to the side of him with his hands.

"Oh my gods Sanada…"

"I'll teach you what happens when you do this to me," he growled seductively as he moved down to Yukimura's tender neck and pressed burning kisses against it, tugging at his skin with teeth slightly. He didn't care if it was going to leave marks later - he would take great pride in showing everyone that he was spoken for. His wrists were released so that Sanada could rip off his coat and run his hands all over his body, rubbing his nipples in opposite directions, and sending another wave of pleasure crashing through his body.

"Teach me… all that you want," Yukimura said, captivated by how Sanada was running his tongue from the middle of his neck, down his chest, and towards his abdomens. It was exhilarating how dominant Sanada was being with him, now unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down to his knees. The bulging strain against his pants was free only for a split second before Sanada's mouth encased him greedily. It took all of his willpower not to rock his hips too hard in euphoric response.

His moaning echoed around the hallway and probably traveled down it a ways, but Yukimura could care less if someone heard. They most likely would have fled the area once they figured out it was Yukimura since he had the power to silence them completely. He smirked sinisterly, looking down at Sanada who was vigorously working on him, and pushing him closer and closer to his peak.

"Sanada… I want you…"

"I'm supposed to be punishing you, my lord," he replied, pausing and looking up at him. "For exposing yourself in a public place when you're supposed to be the pinnacle of elegance and respectful etiquette."

"Don't keep me waiting… please," Yukimura begged and Sanada flipped him around aggressively towards the window, pressing a harsh kiss into the base of his neck. Yukimura put his hands on the window to support himself for what was going to come, checking to see if there was anyone on the grounds that might have been looking, and thanked the gods there was no one. He heard Sanada's pants fall to the floor with a soft, crumpling sound and felt something hard and moist brush against his inner thigh.

"You're teasing me," he said when Sanada bumped into his other thigh. "I want you… so much…"

"But my lord, you can't have me," Sanada whispered in his ear, pressing his chest to his back and seizing what had previously been in his mouth with his hand and applying friction. "Not yet anyway…"

"Stop, I'm going to lose it earlier at the rate you're going…"

"Maybe that's my intention?"

"Uhhh… Mmm… Sanada!"

"Louder, my lord. Nobody is here to witness you yelling my name…"

"Sanada! Yes Sanada!" Yukimura writhed against his body, wanting more and more contact. He wanted to feel that long-awaited climax so strongly that he would be seeing stars. "Damn it, put yourself in me this instant!"

He finally felt Sanada slide towards where he wanted him, but before he entered, he heard a loud noise and they both froze.

"No…"

"My lord, we have to stop."

"Gods no! Not when I'm so close!"

"It won't be good if we're caught…"

The noise sounded again, much louder and clearly defined.

"Sanada, just finish me quickly!"

One more time, the noise sounded even closer still, and Yukimura's breath hitched inside his body.

"Lord Yukimura?" someone called out. "Lord Yukimura? Lord Yukimura!"

"No…"

* * *

><p>Yukimura jolted up with a start just as the door opened and the military school commander walked in with a panicked look. He was back in his room, underneath his pastel cerulean covers, with his hand wrapped around something that was currently throbbing.<p>

"Sir! I'm fine!" he responded and he let out a relieved sigh. "I was… entangled in a dream…" He inwardly scoffed at his word choice, but he knew that the military school commander would make nothing of it.

"Okay, that's good to hear," he said as he walked over and set down a tray with tea, biscuits, and fruit on it. "You weren't awake like you usually are at this time so I was worried that you may have passed out again."

"No, that isn't the case," Yukimura replied with a smile. "My health has been getting better and better so I can't imagine another collapse. Thank you for your concern."

"Let's hope that things remain this way," he said with a bow. "Please excuse me. I have to go start training. Please summon me if you need anything."

"Will do," he said as he reached over for a biscuit and took a bite from it. "If you need me, I will be in the study for most of the day working on a few requests for aid because of a harsh snowstorm."

"Thank you for letting me know," he said with another bow before leaving.

Yukimura waited until his door was shut before setting down the biscuit and sinking back against his pillows. He sighed loudly, realizing that his hand was still in the same place, and decided to finish the job. Yukimura closed his eyes and fantasized how the scene would have continued with Sanada finally entering his body and his steady, powerful thrusts, and in a few short minutes, he felt the pleasurable feelings that had accumulated spiral out of control. He opened his eyes to stare at the pale blue and soft lavender fabric that was draped across his ceiling, feeling relieved, but only half-satisfied.

'_Too bad it wasn't real,_' Yukimura thought miserably to himself. '_It was only just a dream again…_' Fantasies involving Sanada in believable situations and situations that had improbable elements happened to Yukimura frequently. Even if the telltale signs that he was dreaming were present, such as Sanada's romantic confidence, the fact that there was no one else in the castle, or Sanada agreeing to make love to him in a public place, Yukimura firmly believed everything was real until he woke up to an empty bed.

He finally got out of bed to find a handkerchief and a flask of water to wipe his hand off. He didn't bother with the bed - the servants that cleaned his bed covers never asked questions, which he was thankful for. After he was done, he hurried over to his wardrobe to change, before returning to the tray with tea, biscuits, and food and taking it over to the couch to eat.

As he took a sip of his tea, he mulled over his thoughts about what he had to do for the day - requests that he had to decide upon on, letters that had to be sent to forts inquiring about the amount of supplies they had, checking how much food they had to offer to towns that were struggling, and observing the troops for an hour of the day. His work as a ruler was as ceaseless as ever, but it felt more bothersome now that his two advisers were not around to aid him and push him through it.

He sat back, chewing on a grape at a time in deeper thought. It had been a week since their departure so they should be just under hallway to battling Seigaku right at that moment. Every day, he wondered how their journey went - if they were blessed with good weather or if they were battling the throes of a bitter winter. He was curious if morale remained generally high or if it had started to dip as they became taxed by all kinds of physical and emotional stresses. And of course, death was always on the back of his mind and how they were going to handle all of the hard consequences and reactions that came with death.

'_Death is not easy to think about,_' Yukimura thought to himself, picking up his teacup again and draining it. '_It's cold and unmerciful and it takes lives too soon…'_ It had already taken his mother and then his father in addition to Sanada's parents and Yagyuu's parents. He feared the worst news possible, that one of those closest to him would meet the same fate, but he reminded himself that they were exceedingly strong and that he needed to have faith in that.

Groaning, he stretched his arms and stood up to start the day, hoping that being busy would temporarily take his mind off of depressing thoughts and anxious worry. He recalled the morning's dream to see if it would cheer him up some by quelling his burning desire to make Sanada his, but it only reminded him of the ever growing hole in his heart from knowing that it would only ever be real in his dreams.

Life at the castle became quiet and still a few days after the army had departed for their destination, and even though Yukimura preferred quiet when he did his work, it was quite depressing to have the same bleak and desolate atmosphere to push through every day. It made it quite hard for him to focus on other things that did not include worry, annoyance, aggravation, and loneliness. He would have gladly welcomed the din of weapons clashing on the grounds, the chaos of Marui teasing Kirihara and causing him to chase him through all of the hallways, and Sanada's thunderous yelling when people did not perform up to standard or made him excessively angry.

It probably did not help that it was winter, which hid all signs of life under a blanket of snow and a covering of ice. Everyone had stocked up food for the winter so there was no need to go out of the house except to visit friends, eat in a tavern, or pick up items that they needed from any of the indoor stores. There were no longer all-day practices with the troops since it was not necessary with the sections left behind to defend just in case of that ridiculously slim chance to Seigaku getting through. They did do a few hour practices three days a week, but that did not create the usual intense and driving atmosphere that Yukimura had grown accustomed to.

In addition, he was practically on house arrest on the doctor's orders until the army came back home. He wasn't allowed outside unless it was to survey the troops, but he was not allowed to participate with anything other than a light sparring practice. If he wanted to go to town or even to take a walk around the grounds, he had to be accompanied by the military school commander as a precaution. It was infuriating to be trapped inside and to be watched over so carefully, but there was nothing he could do about it. At the very least, after a few check-ups and taking daily medicine, his health started to get better and better, which eased the doctor's concerns. Hopefully that would result in an earlier date for him to be set free.

With the current conditions he was dealing with, he felt that it was best to lose himself in reading and creating another piece of art. It had been a long time since he painted, and it always brought him a wondrous sense of serenity when he did create. Even the rare days where things were not turning out exactly the way he wanted them on canvas, he still found a way to cope with it and not let it bother him. Most of the time, he was able to take what he wasn't satisfied with and make it even better than what he originally had imagined.

The first day where he found some free time, he sat down in his room next to the balcony door and near his couch, and stared at the blank canvas. Nothing came to him as he pondered so he ended up reading a fantasy book instead. The second day was the same ordeal, and by the third day, he finished reading his book and still had made it nowhere. He decided to vent his anger by throwing his pillows across the room, which did nothing but make a servant that had stopped by question his sanity without actually speaking to him.

Things were not the way that Yukimura wanted them, but he looked at it as a challenge. If he could make it through this low point in his life, then there was virtually nothing that could stop him. He was normally an optimistic person so he told himself that even though was caged inside his castle to be protected, he could still spread his wings and sing merrily. Yukimura was also free to come up with ways to kick his advisors' behinds when they got back too for forcing him to stay, and that was a highly comforting thought.

* * *

><p>Yukimura groaned, putting his head down on the table in the study, finally done with the day's paperwork. He had much more than he originally thought he had, but he did put it off yesterday when he randomly decided to clean out the room that he had stashed his parents' belongings in after he moved into the master bedroom. Yukimura was not sure why he suddenly wanted to clean it considering the fact that he had not been in there since he moved their stuff in, but it just seemed like the right thing to do...<p>

The room was on the floor above him with a balcony that overlooked the garden, just like his own room. He chose to use that room because he would hardly pas by it ever and therefore wouldn't be reminded of the fact that his parents were gone more often than he could handle. Also, he felt as though their spirits were in their belongings and precious items and that they deserved a view of the garden that Yukimura had grown over the years.

When he came in with a few orbs of light magic, he saw that the room was very dusty, and then remembered that he told the servants to never go in the room. He sighed, setting the orbs down on the bed and got to work on cleaning off the breakable items on the shelf. Everything he touched brought back a memory, whether it was a simple one of remembering where it was in the master bedroom, or one that had a lot of meaning to him when he was growing up.

When he was done with the shelves, he moved to the desk, shuffling through papers and shaking the dust onto the ground. There were copies of documents that his father had signed, pages of stories that his mother wrote for enjoyment, sketches and doodles that his father created, and love letters that they had sent each other when they were apart. He tried not to look at them, but curiosity got the better of him, and he read some of them, attempting to hold back tears at the incredible honesty of them.

Once he decided he was done reading, he sorted the papers into different drawers of the desk, just in case he ever wanted to go back and find something specific. At the bottom of the lower-right hand drawer, he saw a set of parchment and he picked them up, confused as to why he would have put them down there in the first place. Then he remembered that Sanada had also helped him clean, and he wondered if they were hidden there on purpose. Secrets were extremely common between his closest friends - everyone tended to hide parts of themselves quite well, but he didn't understand why Sanada would hide this from him.

He glanced at the top one and saw it was a letter as well from his mother, which made no sense as to why it was separate from the other pile. However, as he started reading, he realized that the letter talked about him saying his first word and how proud she was of him. He turned over to the next letter and scanned it, also noting that it was about him and how he had picked up a stick and proceeded to take on a bodyguard with it shortly after learning how to walk. The third letter was from his father and it talked about how much he missed seeing his smiling face when he went to sleep each night.

Yukimura decided to go to the second half of the stack since everything was chronological order. The tone of the letters changed considerably - it didn't matter if the writer was his mother or his father, but they all had the same general tone. They were concerned about how Yukimura was pushing his father out of his life, purposely going out of his way to avoid him, and openly declaring that he hated him. There were ideas on how to possibly remedy the situation, words of comfort that it was just a phase he was going through for not seeing him for weeks at a time, and feelings of hurt because they didn't want his son to create so much hate in his heart.

He knew that his father had been hurt by him sometime after his mother died, after he decided to stop isolating himself and move away from being a spiteful brat, but he was never really sure to what degree. His father, after he finally recovered from her death, started his life again with different focuses and sought to create balance. The renewed sense of optimism made it hard for Yukimura to figure out how much he had actually affected him and he didn't want to bring back sad memories after that.

Reading most of the letters in his hands broke his heart and he started sobbing uncontrollably. It took years of growing up to realize that life was too precious to waste over immature feelings and hateful declarations, and by then, it was too late. Even though there was a lot of worry and distress about his behavior as a young child, it never hindered how much they loved him, and for that he was beyond blessed to have had.

He put the letters in the drawer with the other letters, knowing that that was their rightful place and closed it gently. Yukimura wiped the tears from his eyes and mentally thanked Sanada, now understanding that he hid them there because he did not want Yukimura to break down in his early years as ruler because it was such a crucial time. He would have to go back later and read all of them slowly so that he could fully appreciate how everything came to be despite how painful it was for him to relive his past.

Looking around, he saw that he did not take care of the clothes in the wardrobe and headed over to open it. There was a considerable amount of dust in there as well, but not quite like how much there was outside. He took each hanger out one by one and shook the article of clothing on it, patting it down to see if he could get most of it out. His father had a lot of elegant attire that showed off his natural beauty. His mother had a combination of clothes that she could work in the garden with and formal dresses to wear in public. The clothes he wore as a child were also in there, which were mostly formal clothes, but they had quite a bit of style that his mother would have picked out.

After he was done with all of that, he grabbed a broom from the corner and started sweeping all of the dust he had been dumping on the ground into a neat heap to gather it in a dustpan and throw it into an old bag. The mundane task was good for keeping him occupied while he let the feeling of accomplishment soak into him. He was content that he had finally stepped foot in a room that he was afraid of going into and discovered some truths that were hidden from him. It was a huge personal barrier of his to revisit the more unhappy times of his childhood because he would rather not be reminded of how stubborn he was or reconfirm that he missed his parents dearly...

Back to the current day, Yukimura sighed, feeling much more exhausted than he was before he decided to start reflecting. He blew the candles out on his desk in the study with half-hearted breaths before standing up and heading back towards his room. When he opened the door to his room, he saw that someone had been in to light the fireplace and the candles around his room. They also left all of his curtains opened because he liked looking outside at any time of the day.

He shut the door behind him, strode in, and collapsed on his couch in a sloppy manner that would have definitely resulted in scolding if Sanada were present. Yukimura started on his back, but then flopped over on his stomach, and eventually made it to his side in a fit of restlessness.

Focusing his attention forward, he saw that he was staring at that dreadfully blank canvas again and had a sudden, vile desire to throw his easel across the room. The loud noise would probably arouse the attention of the military school commander, who was currently staying in Kirihara's room, and was all about constant vigilance and had the ears of a hawk.

Then it came to him and he leapt off of his couch and ran toward his desk, pulling a drawer and picking up a large book that was bound by string. He carried it over to the cushioned area that ran along his large window and sat down, propping on arm up on the ledge as he flipped it open.

It was a collection of his father's finished drawings, either all colored with pastels or in one color of ink. A few of them were of scenery and objects, but the rest of them were portraits of people. There were some of the Three Demons of his time - himself, the military school commander, and the Wyvern Lord, and Yukimura chuckled at how young and cool they looked. As he looked, he studied closely at how his father went about with his ink strokes and created the facial shapes and expressions with such intricate detail.

Half of the portrait pages were dedicated to scenes with his beloved wife - a picnic out on a hill, tea in the garden, lying on the grass watching the stars, sailing on a boat, taking a walk through town hand-in-hand, or just holding each other and smiling lovingly into each other's eyes. The other half had Yukimura himself in them as a baby, a small child, or a child that was halfway grown up. The scenes of everlasting love continued with him in it - a family that remained wholly intact only within this book and a framed portrait that hung over his fireplace.

He started making mental notes about everything he was observing in preparation for his painting. Yukimura had never attempted people before - he favored impressionistic art of scenery or incorporating mystical elements into realistic environments. However, he had inherited his father's natural skill at creating art so he was sure that he would pick this up rather quickly.

Closing the book, he leaned slightly so that his head was now held up by the hand propped up on the windowsill, staring out at the stars that finally decided to show after a few cloudy nights. He had a purpose and a wonderful idea, which caused him to feel the excitement that he was longing to feel again.

Since the theme of the week seemed to be about missing certain people, cherishing what you have before it's gone, and remembering the value of family, it only seemed appropriate that he would paint a collage of himself and his seven closest fighters with a backdrop of his castle. It would be a wonderful welcome home present for them, and something even more heartwarming for Yukimura, who wanted to hang it above his fireplace to always be reminded of his second family.

* * *

><p>Yukimura awoke extremely early and jumped out of bed quickly to avoid the temptation to go back to sleep. He ran over to his wardrobe and dressed in a hurry, getting tangled up in his shirt as he did so and also almost tripping on his pants. When he got everything straightened out, he walked over to his desk and opened a door, pulling out two long stemmed roses. They were still as fresh as ever thanks to Yanagi's discovery of a potion to preserve plants, and Yukimura looked at them fondly for a second before putting on his cloak's hood and leaving his room.<p>

He moved swiftly and stealthily through the hallways with his heart pounding in his throat. Yukimura thought it was absurd that a ruler would have to be doing this in his own castle, but he had to do what he had to do without getting caught. Luckily, he was up so early that hardly any of the guards were around, and the ones who were, he avoided easily.

Eventually, he made it to the entrance hall doors and headed outside and around towards the forest. It was a cold day, but there was hardly a breeze and the sun was shining. He became aware of the fact that he was leaving footsteps in the snow and he inwardly cursed about it, quickening his pace and pulling his cloak closer around him.

His final destination was partway into the forest on top of the cliff behind the Wyvern Lord's house. As fast as he was going, it felt like it took an eternity to get there. He wondered if he was nervous that he snuck out, paranoid that he was being tracked and hunted by his current guardians.

Every month, he visited the graves of his parents and today was that day. He always went with Sanada, who wanted to pay his respects as well and wanted to be the support that Yukimura needed when he felt vulnerable. It felt so empty without Sanada by his side, but he would go with no one else, even including Yanagi.

He finally made it to the royal cemetery and started walking towards their graves, which were in the back right corner. His hold on the roses tightened as he got closer because he started feeling the familiar pangs of sadness and regret that he always felt being there.

When he reached the white stone markers, he kneeled down and placed each rose on their graves, whispering a prayer while his head was bowed. He spoke for Sanada as well, knowing exactly what he always wished for them. After he was done, he remained silent, reflecting on his memories and hoping that somehow his parents could see them too.

"Hello mother, father," he said, touching both of their stone markers with his hand for a few seconds. "I hope that you are doing well, wherever you are. I hope that I've made you proud with what I'm doing because I know you're always watching over me."

He paused, thinking about what he wanted to say next. There were so many things going on that he wanted to talk about and he did not know where to start. Eventually, he decided to talk about the upcoming battle first since it was the most pressing concern.

"I know that I should trust that my troops and my fighters will come home victorious, but please, watch over them so that they are safe and feel loved," Yukimura requested politely. "With nothing to do at the castle, I just end up worrying and I shouldn't."

Yukimura paused again, sorting out how he wanted to word the next part without sounding very self-conscious or awkward.

"And... make sure that Sanada completely crushes the enemy and comes back without a scratch," Yukimura added, feeling a little hot in the face. "He's the best fighter besides me and I don't expect him to lose, but he's been like a brother to me for a long time so... any positive encouragement you can give him would be nice. I miss him... a lot..."

He took a moment of silence to let things sink in before deciding on what tangent he would go on since he didn't feel like saying more about the subject.

"So... I started on another painting a few days ago," Yukimura said, a bit shyly. "It's, um, you know... the seven people closest to me in my life. I've never tried painting with such precise detail, but I think it is turning out better than I had anticipated. I must have gotten my talent for portraits from you, father."

He gave himself a few seconds to imagine his father chuckling merrily in response and kissing him on the forehead.

"But you were never a painter, so there's something I have over you!" he interjected, crossing his arms. "You can't be good at everything as much as you try to be."

This time he heard his mother laugh, and if she was truly there, she would have pulled him into her arms and gently chided him for being a little disrespectful.

"Oh? You want to know why I'm painting that?" Yukimura said, visualizing his mother nodding with an interested smile. "Because they've become my family and I want to make something that cherishes that. You know, like what father always drew of you and us…"

His heart started pounding more noticeably as his last sentenced trailed off. The memory of cleaning out the room from the other day resurfaced and the tears he inevitably cried every time he visited their graves started flowing, splashing on the ground.

"I read a lot of those letters the other day," Yukimura started, sniffling and wiping his face with the back of his hand. "And I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. Sorry for being such an insufferable child who was only concerned about only his own needs and wants and being ignorant of other peoples' true feelings."

He felt his body get tenser as he tried to stop the tears, but he disregarded it as an effect of heavy stress.

"If I had opened my eyes, I would have seen that you did not only love my mother, but you also loved me just as much. And although I've always been intuitive, I couldn't sense how you were feeling and what you were doing for me."

His knees were cold from kneeling in the snow for so long and his face was almost frozen from the temperature. His hot tears felt like it thawed tiny trails along the side of his face before dripping off of his chin.

"I never told you this, father, and mother kept my secret…" he said, finally revealing something that he had harbored for such a long time. "The reason I resented you… resisted your caring advances… was not because I was envious of your perfection in everything… I mean, I was envious, but that was later in my time with you. Plus I always wanted to be better than everyone else and you stood in my way..."

Yukimura's body started to tremble uncontrollably and he drew his cloak righter around his body thinking that it was the cold.

"I am an independent spirit - just like mother, but she chose her life of being trapped within the walls of the castle for you. I was to be the next heir to the torn and I only saw imprisonment by work and duty, large time-consuming responsibilities, and hardly any time for family and friends. I did not want that, but I had no choice in the matter. I came to hate everything associated with it… I came to hate you."

His vision started to flicker in and out before him and he started feeling faint.

"Oh no, this is not happening again…" he said, panicked. "Not here, not now…"

Time was as fleeting as the transient snowflakes in winter and Yukimura was not ready to go yet.

"Father! Father! I want you to know that I never hated you… especially after mother died when you gathered all of your strength to support me when I was in such a depressive state," Yukimura cried, clutching his heart that throbbed painfully. "After we consoled each other, you moved on with me like I had never pushed you away before and that act of kindness, doing what was best for others, is truly admirable. You gave me some of the happiest moments of my life… just like you mother gave me the rest and how you did that for each other…"

The pain was spreading rapidly and his strength was waning. He leaned forward and shut his eyes, wishing that the world would stop fading on and off before his eyes.

"Love you… so… very… much…"

He could have sworn that he saw his mother and father's images break out into beautiful smiles - overjoyed that their son was finally able to forgive himself and say those understanding words that they had longed to hear. Immediately, an image of his current piece of art, complete with everyone except for Sanada and Yukimura, flashed before his eyes, reminding him that he still had things left unfinished. Then everything ceased to exist except endless darkness and the cold, pitiless hand of death, and Yukimura wondered if he even possessed the strength to fight it off and win…

* * *

><p>"My lord?"<p>

"… Damn it…"

"Thank goodness," the doctor said, sitting back down in his chair. "I was afraid that you were going to be out much longer."

"… Who found me?" he asked vaguely, blinking his eyes a few times to let them adjust to the bright light.

"I did," the military commander spoke up from his spot on the couch and Yukimura's heart sank like a stone thrown into a pool of water. "And after all I told you about not leaving to go anywhere outside without an escort!"

"I'm sorry, but it was something I needed to do alone," Yukimura said apologetically, but the commander looked infuriated still.

"Then you should have had someone accompany you partway so at least we knew where you were!"

"I'm sorry again!"

"You're so lucky that it was winter and we saw only a singular trail of footsteps going towards the forest," he continued, calming down a bit after the doctor shot him a nasty glare. "The entrance gate guard happened to notice your footprints when he was heading into the castle and alerted me at once."

"I'm glad, I'm glad," Yukimura said, trying to sit up, but realizing that he did not possess the strength to.

"You are really a handful, my lord," the commander said, getting up from the couch, and as he approached, Yukimura saw that he didn't look like he had gotten lot of sleep. "I would have thought that you would have grown out of it by now."

"Oh? You mean sneaking off without permission?" Yukimura asked with a weak chuckle. "You were always the one that had to find me after father couldn't locate me."

"I swear you have shortened my lifespan."

"Sanada had to help you a few times, didn't he?"

"Only the time when you refused to come down from the tree," he reminded him, sitting down next to the doctor. "The other few times was because he was concerned about you."

"… Oh that's right…"

"So, what's the verdict, doctor?" the commander inquired and the doctor sighed.

"I want to check a few things before I say," he responded and Yukimura nodded. The doctor then proceeded to check his pulse and his temperature while asking him questions about how his heart felt and if he was dealing with any other painful symptoms.

"Okay, this is not going to be very happy news…"

"I think I can handle it," Yukimura said dryly. "I've had enough miserable news to last me for al lifetime. How much could a little bit more hurt?"

"Well… your heart is deteriorating…" the doctor said and Yukimura's eyes widened in surprise. "You're going to die soon if we don't do anything."

"Medicine, elixirs, vulanaries… none of that will help him?" the military school commander asked in alarm and the doctor shook his head.

"Only temporarily stall what is going to happen."

"Is this the same condition my father had?" Yukimura demanded, all humor in his voice gone.

"After an extensive amount of research over the last week, we believe that it is the same as his condition."

"And you couldn't save him back then…" Yukimura said, frowning as he sighed in defeat.

"Forgive me, my lord… at the time, we were not as far ahead in medicine and the study of health as we are now…"

"There's nothing we can do to change the past," the commander said bluntly. "And we all know we tried our best back then."

"I agree, commander," the doctor said, bowing his head.

"However, it seems as though you have an idea to save me judging from your earlier statement," Yukimura pointed out seriously. "Explain."

"It would require us to attempt a surgery on you…"

"You mean, cut me open?!" Yukimura said, aghast. "With a knife?"

"You'll be asleep when we do this to you."

"I would think you would wake up if someone jabbed a knife into your body!" Yukimura said, now nervous for what needed to happen to him, but the doctor put a hand on his body to calm him down.

"There's a sleeping potion that should knock you out cold for a few days," he mentioned. "Anyway, once we cut into your body, there is a complex spell that will allow us to heal any diseased body cells, but we have to make direct contact with them. There is also a spell to unblock any partially clogged arteries you may or may not have."

"Then you'll heal me up when you're done?"

"Shouldn't leave anything more than a faint scar," the doctor said, rising to his feet. "I have a team of highly qualified doctors that have been doing research and perfecting their healing magic. They've been arriving over the last few days from their own towns."

"Did you know I was going to collapse again?" Yukimura inquired and the doctor exhaled a large breath of air.

"We were hoping not, but we were taking precautions just in case. Anyway, I'll let you have the night to decide whether you want to do this or not."

"He has no choice if he wants to live," the commander said, also standing up, but reaching over to stroke Yukimura's hair gently. "What a terrible situation."

"As much as I am scared, I am more scared to leave my country so soon," Yukimura said after contemplating it for a few, silent minutes. "I cannot desert them by giving up. This is something I will overcome and they will respect me even more after I fully recover."

"My lord! You're fighting spirit is back!" the commander said and Yukimura smiled.

"I have my own battle to take care of. It's not fair to my army if they're fighting for me and I throw in my flag."

"Then we shall go through with it tomorrow in the morning, is that's okay with you?" the doctor asked and Yukimura nodded slowly. "The sooner, the better."

"Yes, it is. Now please leave me - I want the rest of the day to myself to put things in order."

"As you wish, my lord," the doctor said with a bow. "If you need anything further, please do not hesitate to summon me." He left quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"You are incredibly brave," the commander said with a smile.

"I have to be," Yukimura said truthfully. "So, I'll get as much done with work today as possible, but I'm going to leave everything up to you while I go through this surgery and the early recovery process. If you are unsure of how to make a decision on something, just leave it for me, but I trust you."

"I will not let you down, my lord," he said, also bowing. "I'll bring you your work and set them down the low table by the couch, and then I'll bring dinner up later. Do you want something small to eat right now?"

"Yes, please," Yukimura said as the commander helped him out of bed and walked him over to his couch. "I would love a bowl of soup and few slices of bread."

"I'll be back shortly then," he said, leaving him when he was settled on the couch. Yukimura waved him off with a tired smile before promptly collapsing onto one of the pillows.

As he waited, he slowly looked around the room, taking in every last bit of detail because there was still a risk that they could mess up and he would lose his life. He wanted to have faith in the doctor's confidence, but his anxiousness and fear got the better of him. Life had taken many things away from him and it had also given him many things. He wondered why it was his turn to have his ultimate fate decided and came to the conclusion that someone out there simply loved to test his resolve and determination.

He first looked at the massive bookcase along one wall, taking joy in the fact that he had read so many of them or that his mother and father had read them to him. Yanagi usually joined him to read, but Sanada and Yagyuu have joined him on occasion. Next was his wardrobe, which held all of his clothes that he took great care of as well as special keepsake items and first aid supplies on the top shelf.

His fireplace was next and the almost white stone that surrounded it had ornate floral designs sculpted into it. The portrait of his mother, father, and himself as young boy was moved the other day to make room for his upcoming, but currently unfinished painting.

On the other wall was the large window with the long cushioned seat that he loved to sit on and watch the sunrise and sunset, observe the stars, admire the evolution of cloud patterns, and be intrigued by rain droplets sliding down the glass. Whenever Sanada visited him and they had some free time, that was their favorite spot to sit and enjoy each other's company. He couldn't remember the amount of times that he wished that Sanada would reach his hand over on the windowsill and hold his as they drank tea, talked, or stared out the window in silence.

Then there was his luxurious bed with its bountiful amount of pillows and his pale cerulean covers with gold trim. Some mornings, he did not want to get out of bed because it was way too comfortable, and he would only reluctantly get up if a stern Sanada came marching in, scowling at him because he was not allowed to call him a lazy idiot with self-serving punctuality and lack of motivation. Yukimura was once threatened to have his bed taken away, but he retorted back with a courteous invitation to the dungeons for a month, and the matter was put aside very quickly.

Next to his bed was the glass door to his balcony that had the most wondrous view of his garden. When it was nice out, he did his work on a table out there, enjoying the sounds of the birds chirping and the leaves rustling - that is, unless the wyvern riders were having practice and were flying around over ahead. Other days, he would have lunch there with his two advisors and Yagyuu when he didn't have his afternoon patrol. He enjoyed watching Yanagi manipulate the wind to rustle the trees in different directions or to knock over unsuspecting soldiers passing through the grounds.

Finally, there was the area next to the balcony and the couch where he did all of his painting. He looked over at the easel and was immediately reminded of how much he missed having everyone in the castle. He shuffled over to take a closer look at it, admiring how much work he had put into something so precious.

There was Captain Yagyuu, sitting with his proud, extremely straight posture with one hand on the reins of his magnificent brown horse. His other hand held his trustworthy lance and his silver armor with gentle gold trim seemed to shine against his black clothes. Not a single stand of his light brown hair was out of place and his face was as handsome as ever. Behind him sat Niou with his sly smirk and messy silver hair wearing his dark slate blue shirt. He had an arrow fitted in his bow and had drawn the string back, ready to fire a deadly shot at any time. It was irony that his aim happened to be pointing at Yanagi.

On the left, there was Kirihara, with a confident yet expressionless stare, holding a medium sized dagger that was razor sharp. The green clothes he wore matched his emerald eyes and the long, gray scarf that he wore around his neck flowed out from behind him, but then curved back around in a seemingly impossible way. Jackal had his axe in his right hand and held it so that you could see the blade on his left side, which gave off this feeling of incredible strength, further enhanced by his rippling arm muscles. He had simple clothes of dark yellow and light olive green, suiting his good-natured personality. Marui had his arms crossed and a fairly wide stance, which gave him an air of cool arrogance. His sword hung on his waist and his fine maroon coat and cream-colored pants showed that he was from a rich family.

The Three Demons were going to be in the center, but Yukimura had only completed one of the three. Yanagi was there, eyes partially closed, with a look that seemed neutral, but really meant that he was mentally arranging data and obtaining information that could later be used against someone if he needed to use it. His flowing clothes of dark greenish black and a pale green cape were quite befitting of a wise scholar and an extremely powerful wind sage.

'_I suppose life is telling me something if I have to go into surgery and then fight for my life before I finish painting Sanada and myself,'_ he thought sardonically to himself. He stared at the white space that he left and envisioned that he did complete it.

Sanada would be to Yanagi's left, with a larger axe that had simple engravings, held behind his left shoulder like Jackal's. Clad in black armor with gold edges, black clothes, and a deep red cape, he wore an intensely stoic expression of intimidation that struck fear into the hearts of others. Yukimura would be front and center, looking stylishly elegant in his deep purple long coat, slate blue cape, and ivory pants. His sword was held in his hand, sheathed, and its gold handle had a large amount of intricate detail. The pose he was in was befitting of a ruler - proud, confident, and unafraid of what the future held in store for his country.

'_Unafraid, huh?'_ he thought, looking away from the painting and turning over onto his side. '_That is how I should be, but I'm scared right now…'_ Yukimura was afraid that, even if the surgery was successful, that he would not recover by the time the troops came home. He was frightened of losing some of his skill as a fighter - that maybe he wasn't going to be able to move as fast or have as much endurance. The spells that he would go through tomorrow were spells that have never been attempted before, but the doctor had said that they were highly qualified doctors.

'_The military school commander should be back any moment now,'_ Yukimura reminded himself, sighing loudly. '_I need to get as much as possible done today so that I don't accidentally wake myself in the middle of the surgery by remembering a pressing request.'_ He sat up slowly and took one last look at the painting that he had been spending hours on.

"I will come back and finish this," he said fiercely to the easel, confronting his insecurities. "Mark my words - I will recover quickly so that my second family is completed and will be immortalized in paint for a very long time.


	47. Part 3 Ch 13 Victory or Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **So, I didn't realize that my last update was in mid-August until just now. Time... flies... what?! Well, we're a month into the school year and things are definitely going well. My 7th and 8th grade kids are very respectful and well-behaved and my 6th grade brass kids are quite gung-ho and willing to try anything. The HS marching band went to their first competition ever in the history of their school and did a great job. I'm sure they had a lot of fun too. This week is homecoming... next week is two night rehearsals, marching band festival, a football game, and their second (and last for this season) competition at a school two hours away. BUSY. Then the middle school has their Halloween concert and they all (and us two directors) get dressed up. But I have only ever dressed up once for Halloween so I don't even know.

Last chapter - all of the feelings and the tears and just everything ;-; I really hope that that chapter elicited some really strong emotions from you as you read. Lord Yukimura, we all love you and support you!

So this chapter is very... manly. Lots of strength, anger, intensity, and verbal brutality - a contrast to the last chapter indeed. Okay, the last chapter had intensity, but not like this kind. *nods* General Sanada, Wyvern Lord, Sentinel... here we go people! This is such a Fire Emblem chapter (and now I want to go play the game again, but alas, my GameCube/Wii are in my hometown). Enjoy - review - keep cheering the story on!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 13 - Victory or Death<strong>

'_Ambition is so powerful a passion in the human being that however high we reach, we are never satisfied,'_ Sanada read in his head, holding the note close to a candle to be able to see. It was nighttime, close to the anticipated departure time, and Sanada was too preoccupied to be able to clear his mind fully.

Sanada let a soft 'hmph' escape his lips as he stood up from the chair he was sitting at. He was inside the tent at the table that they had their meeting at two and a half days ago by himself. The map was still there, untouched, and Sanada spent a few minutes looking at all of the chess pieces set up around the terrain. He picked up the black queen and the emerald green pawn in his hand, turning it over in distant thought before he advanced them to the field next to the dark green bishop.

However, he accidentally knocked over the bishop in a clumsy move and dropped what was in his hand trying to pick it back up. Sighing, he used his other hand to get everything fixed before picking up the piece of parchment that his note was on and put it in his pocket before tilting his head down in thought.

Two days of fighting had passed and they were well into their third day. Marui and Jackal had found swift and decisive victory in their battle in the forest and had re-grouped with Yagyuu and Niou, who also triumphed with their secret strategy. He was very proud of their achievements and would see that they're duly rewarded when they made it home.

No word had reached them about Yanagi and Kirihara, but he didn't expect any to since they were focused on driving Seigaku back as far as possible and luring the swordmaster out. The defeat of any of the main fighters would not stop the fight like it had for the other two battles. He just had to trust that they had won as well, and he couldn't see Yanagi or Kirihara losing to anyone from Seigaku.

His dreams were also occupying his thoughts, but they didn't bother him as much now that he knew what they were about. Instead of being annoyed by not knowing, he was saddened by the tragic demise of his family and village. However, there wasn't anything that he could change, and he had a duty to fulfill as the warrior that his younger self proclaimed he was. It was time for Sanada to get out of the tent and attend to business.

"General, are you almost ready to go?" asked the Sentinel, who was standing guard out of habit even though there was no chance that an enemy was going to breach deep into Central Camp.

"Soon. We are still awaiting a report from the battlefield," he said and the Sentinel saluted.

"What were you doing in the tent, if I may ask?"

"I was… just thinking."

"Hopefully about the battle, sir?"

"Yes," he said, lying at first and then his conscious slapped him hard like it always did the few times he wanted to lie. "No. Sort of."

"Lord Yukimura always said you were a man of few words, but this is too ambiguous for anyone to be able to comprehend let alone take a stab at."

"My apologies. I was merely reading a note that Yanagi pressed into my hand prior to his departure."

"What, is that the tenth time you read that today?" a taunting voice asked and Sanada scowled knowing that it was the Wyvern Lord who had just dropped in. "Or was it the fifteenth?"

"Wyvern Lord!"

"Don't deny it. What does it say that has you so interested?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the Sanada that I have known since he was a young boy never lets his guard down or lets anyone see the best of him."

"And how is this revealing the best of myself?" Sanada asked skeptically as he readjusted the sword around his waist.

"First, you smiled, even if it was only once," he mentioned and Sanada kept his focus on fixing his sword even though there was nothing else that he needed to deal with. "Second, you've been walking with this sot of new vigor all day. It was evident in the way that you practiced, the way that you talked with the soldiers, and even how you hold yourself."

"Now that the Wyvern Lord has mentioned it, I have noticed something different about you today," the Sentinel added, looking him over.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sanada said, now picking up his beloved axe resting against the wall of the tent. "I am still General Sanada."

"That seriousness hasn't changed though. You hold yourself to an incredibly high standard," the Wyvern Lord said in an admiring tone.

"As I should since I am the commander of Lord Yukimura's army."

They both grinned and Sanada looked at them with a disconcerted expression.

"What?"

"You still didn't tell us about the note."

"I refuse to."

"Then tell us how it relates to this battle. You said it sort of relates earlier," the Sentinel encouraged and Sanada frowned, trying to think about how to word it.

"We, Rikkaidai, are known for our military prowess, right? For the last century or so?"

"That's correct."

"And I know it's because of natural talent, hard work, exemplary leadership, and fierce competition to climb the ranks."

"We will agree with you wholeheartedly, commander."

"No matter how grueling training gets or how many times someone gets crushed by harsh, relentless criticism, they keep going," Sanada continued, looking up towards the sky where the moon was glowing brightly. "Because they want to be the best. They want to strive towards perfection for both their individual desires and the fact that if they fall short, then they are not worthy to rightfully serve their country."

"General Sanada…"

"Reading this simple note… reminded me of how fortunate I am to be surrounded by people with qualities that you are born with - that cannot be learned or are not easily learned," Sanada concluded as the two nodded with warm smiles. "We don't settle down when we're good enough because it is not satisfying to do so. By climbing continuously, we ascertain even greater heights."

"The fire of ambition burns brightly within in you, General Sanada," the Wyvern Lord said, clapping on the back. "It's one of the main reasons why you are that respected among our people."

"Thank you, Wyvern Lord," Sanada said gratefully.

"One of the other reasons is definitely fear," the Sentinel said with a laugh. "The sheer power of your hand slapping someone across the face is excruciating painful. Especially when you are wearing your armored gloves. Even your backhands have the same amount of force."

Sanada couldn't help but laugh as well. They started to talk towards the area where the Wyvern Lord's wyvern was resting, letting nearby soldiers now that they needed to be ready to go at a moment's notice.

As they walked, he took note of their appearances to pass the time. The Wyvern Lord was considerable older than him, seeing that he was in the same position when Sanada arrived at the castle, but that fact had no hindrance to his fighting mastery at all. He wore black armor with gold trimming like the royal Lance Knights did, but his was more bulky and had the fancier trimming that Sanada's did. The Wyvern Lord was an enigma to most because he never said much and he was rather intimidating because of his large size and serious demeanor. However, he was wise and offered advice when it was needed to the soldiers, and was sort of like a personal guardian to Sanada. He was one of Lord Yukimura's best friends along with the military school commander before his death.

His black wyvern was more like a fearsome dragon than the typical wyvern, and seeing the pair of them in the skies was an awe-inspiring sight indeed. Unless you were the enemy - then it would be a bone-chilling sight of terror that you would only experience for the small fraction of time that it would take for him to dive down and slay you.

The Sentinel, on the other hand, had the normal amount of armor on because he was not as large and muscular as Sanada and the Wyvern Lord were, but it was still fancier to signify his high status. He was about ten years older than Sanada, but still looked refreshingly young and garnered almost as much attention as Yagyuu did. He was the leader of the halberdiers and they respected him for his skill, charisma, and sense of humor. The Sentinel and the Wyvern Lord became good friends extremely quickly when they first met.

"Tempest, I'm here," the Wyvern Lord announced and the wyvern slowly opened a large almond shaped eye with a narrow pupil. Its silver iris was both alluring and dangerous, and Sanada commended the Wyvern Lord for actually taming this particular wyvern.

"Did you sleep well, boy?" he asked, patting him gently. "After the battle and after we get home, you can rest for a long time, okay?"

The wyvern grunted in response as he stood up in response and stretched its wings. Sanada was sure that the Wyvern wouldn't have cared if he hit anybody while doing that, but luckily, the area was clear.

"I'm not sure what's more intimidating - your wyvern or your axe?" the Sentinel teased and Sanada noticed that he was carrying a particularly wicked looking heavy axe. "General Sanada's axe is pretty large too, but it's more traditional. That one looks like you would use it to scrape out someone's insides for fun."

"I don't have to compensate for skill," Sanada said, mildly surprising himself for making a joke. They chuckled in response, but were interrupted when their names were called from overhead. They looked up immediately and saw that it was a trio of wyvern riders that were seeking a spot to land.

"We'll come and meet you!" the Wyvern Lord called up, setting down his axe and running in their direction. They didn't have to land too far away so they caught up to them in no time.

"Soldier! You are hurt!" the Wyvern Lord noted, seeing the cracked armor and the large gash running down the side of his face. "Why didn't you drink a vulnerary or something on your return?"

"Didn't have any left. Our supplies are dwindling fast."

"You three don't look like you have good news to share," Sanada observed, crossing his arms. "Let's hear it."

"Commander!" they said at the same time, bowing deeply before one continued on. "Sage Yanagi was defeated in the late afternoon and Kirihara had fallen just a few hours into the evening. Both armies charged at that point, which meant it was time to report back. The second in command for the generals is currently the acting commander."

"You mean to say that Sage Yanagi, our mastermind strategist, was actually defeated? By someone other than General Sanada and Lord Yukimura?" the Sentinel interrogated and they all nodded glumly.

"Weak," came Sanada's blunt response and they straightened up like a jolt of lightning had been sent from the ground into their bodies.

"General Sanada, what will you have us do?" the Wyvern Lord asked, a bit apprehensively knowing that Sanada was considerably angry at the report and likely to blow up if provoked.

"Assemble your troops," he said as he walked away with a stoically impassive expression. "Be ready on the front lines within the hour."

"Yes sir!"

The news of the unexpected losses of Sage Yanagi and Kirihara spread like wildfire the moment the nearest soldiers to the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel were told. Everyone moved at a rapid speed - passing weapons to each other from the convoys, strapping their armor on, and finding their spot in the block formation. Commands were being issued left and right by the leaders of sections as everything fell into place.

Soldiers went promptly into attention as Sanada strode by them, but he did not acknowledge them back. He was sure that they completely understood that he was collecting his thoughts and was livid about the current battle outcome. It was not the time for him to be hostile so he focused on keeping his mouth shut.

He never anticipated Yanagi losing to anyone but him and Lord Yukimura, and even though Kirihara was weaker and younger, he was incredibly strong in his own right. It was bothersome to Sanada to feel a bit shaken - he had expected to enter the battle with tumultuous amount of morale, break down the rest of Seigaku's defenses, and completely obliterate the swordmaster. Now the tides had turned against them, but things were still salvageable and it wasn't like Sanada or his soldiers to shy away from a challenge.

He saw that he was almost at the front lines and proceeded on, staring dead ahead and gripping his axe firmly. Not a sound was made as he walked - it was if everyone was holding their breath to avoid being lashed out at or prematurely killed before they ever stepped foot on the battlefield. Even the numerous amount of torches didn't look like they were flickering, adding more to the stillness.

"Any further repots?" asked Sanada when he reached his spot between the Sentinel and the Wyvern Lord.

"Even though two of our main fighters have fallen, our army has progressed quite a ways in."

"There is a however, isn't there?" Sanada noted dryly and they both nodded.

"We're stuck in a gridlock on Seigaku's side of the field. Neither side is progressing now."

"Ah, I see. We can hopefully fix that problem by our reinforcements. I highly doubt Seigaku has any extra troops hiding out."

"They initially had smaller numbers than us, but they were most likely warned for reinforcements in their battle strategy."

"Okay. Let me say a few quick words to the army," Sanada said, turning around, turning his axe blade down, and resting his hands on top of the handle formidably.

"Soldiers. I want to make a few things clear to you so that we all depart on the same page. First off, it was inconceivable in any of our minds to have Sage Yanagi and Kirihara lose, but it has happened. Now you might be wondering if they are exempt from some kind of punishment."

The tension in the air was extremely tangible and Sanada knew they were listening to every single word like their lives depended on it.

"They are still soldiers of Rikkai and will be treated the same way as anyone else who fails to live up to my expectations of them. And here are my expectations for you all again - you fight with every fiber of your being, and when your muscles are screaming in agony and you are barely drawing breath, you still keep going. You use good judgment in your actions to ensure not only your safety, but the success of us all," Sanada explained in a severely stern tone.

"And most importantly, you do not let your emotions get the better of you. Do not regret hurting people and do not be afraid of getting hurt until afterwards. You are here to accomplish a mission and serve your ruler with your lives at stake." Sanada accidentally growled when he said that last statement and the second line took a step back instinctively, afraid that a slapping was coming their way.

"I do not tolerate stupidity from any of you. Remember the Law of Rikkaidai- defeat is not an option and losing is unforgivable."

"Yes commander!" they yelled back at strict attention. He could tell that their resolve had been strengthened because their purpose was made extra clear again and they knew he was counting on them more so then ever to take care of business.

"Then we shall depart to put an end to this absurdity," Sanada said, picking up his axe in one hand and turning around quickly, causing his deep red cape to flare out behind him dramatically. He nodded to the Sentinel and they set off with the army quickly falling into step behind them.

"Sir, your helmet…" the Sentinel said, already wearing his, and Sanada glared coldly at him.

"I want my enemies to see my face as I send them to the depths of hell," he said aggressively and the Sentinel quickly apologized for his concern.

"Commander, I shall take to the skies now and direct the wyverns," the Wyvern Lord announced and Sanada nodded in response.

"Do not go past the front lines until I signal you with my hand."

"What do you wish for us to do for you?"

"Take out the thunder mages if possible and find me the swordmaster."

"As you command," he acknowledged. "My best for you as you exact your revenge." He charged forward, gaining momentum to take off at a considerable speed. When he was in the sky, he turned around quickly to fly off and meet his already airborne troops.

It would be two hours until they reached the field - two hours before they would be able to push the tides back with their power. They were moving quite fast in the night, aided by torches and orbs of light magic, because adrenaline was coursing through their veins from all that had happened. Sanada took a deep breath as he led on, so heated because of his internal anger and intense focus towards winning, that not even the biting winter air was remotely cold to him.

* * *

><p>Sanada had seen his fair share of battles over the years and he had taken a good number of lives with his own hands. Even though they were bandits and hostile citizens, it still weighed a bit in his heart when he thought about it. Nothing ever eased the guilt of ending a life with a weapon, but he was able to keep those feelings from consuming him or affecting his performance as the commander.<p>

With that being said, any of his prior experiences fell abysmally short of the horror that was revealed to him when they came within range of the field. The people closest to them were either severely wounded or completely dead and healers were exhausting themselves to help them. Everyone was trying their best to ignore the anguished moans of the wounded, but it was easy to tell that it was getting to them.

The part of the field that they had to travel on had more fallen bodies and wyverns strewn about, eerily illuminated by all of the large fires that had been lit to see. Lightning cracked ominously in the distance and the wind howled menacingly around the field. Yells of aggression and the clanging of weapons reached their ears, getting clearer and clearer as they approached.

"General Sanada is here!" a soldier exclaimed when he happened to turn around and see that an intensely focused brigade was approaching fast. They were at the back lines of the army, who were currently not fighting because there was no room, but were ready in a defensive position in case anything tried to pass.

"Sir, your orders?" one of the leaders asked and everyone in the nearby vicinity looked on.

"Have one side step aside fro me to get through. When we break their first lines of defense, rotate in fresh troops," Sanada explained and he saluted. "Cutting them in half down the middle will be our best bet, which I'm sure has been the plan all along."

"Yes, that is our intent, but it's been very difficult to do because the thunder mages took down a platoons of wyvern riders before the Lance Knights and soldiers could get to them."

"What are the generals doing?"

"Either defending in the front or spearheading small groups that have broken through."

"Understood," Sanada said, turning around and holding up his hand. "Reinforcements - your primary objective is to divide Seigaku's army in two so that we can attack them from the inside as well as the outside. Leave the wounded for the tired soldiers and healers to deal with. May the gods be with us."

"Yes commander!"

"Wyverns, are you ready?" he yelled up and he heard them answer back with decisive confidence.

"Then let us begin," he said menacingly, dropping his hand and the wyvern riders zoomed off with their Lord in the lead. Sanada took off at a run and his army thundered behind him, weapons at the ready.

They narrowed their block so that they could get through the temporary gap that the main army had created. With their momentum, they would hopefully plow into Seigaku's territory deep enough to get more troops in before they could close the tear. Magic was suddenly redirected at their approach, picking out soldiers with lightning strikes.

A bolt hit Sanada on the shoulder, but it reflected right off his thick armor. Two more strikes hit near him, bouncing off of his soldiers' armor. It was too dark for them to hit accurately, giving the wyverns a chance to swoop in undetected and kill them off.

When Sanada reached them, several warriors moved in to block him, but he easily outmaneuvered them, leaving them for his troops to worry about. Assassins darted in the shadows to try to reach him, but were largely unsuccessful when they were swiftly killed by his axe. It appeared as though they were under orders to weaken him before he reached their swordmaster, but it may have also been the natural instinct to defend themselves. Seeing was rather hard and people were reacting on instinct so that they could remain alive longer.

"Sir! We have located Yanagi!" a wyvern rider said, diving down as Sanada was getting his axe out of the body of a bow paladin. His first smash had shattered his armor and the second one buried itself deeply in his chest.

"Really? Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's conscious, but very weak. Their thunder sage is protecting him from accidental injury with a barrier."

"That's one bit of good news. Continue on," Sanada dismissed and the wyvern rider took off after he cleared an enemy out that was approaching.

Sanada knew he could have taken on the thunder sage and win, but that would have left Yanagi with the swordmaster, which was not the brightest of all tactical decisions. Letting him face an old friend risked unnecessary emotions getting involved, but there was no other logical choice. It was a gamble because they knew each other so well that they could predict their attacks, but one wrong move would cause everything to start crumbling.

'_If only Lord Yukimura was here,'_ Sanada thought to himself as he pressed on, taking out all approaching adversaries without a single scratch. '_Then we would be fighting on one large field, and the one who took down the leader would be the winner. Less bloodshed - less wasted resources - less time.'_

Sanada gritted his teeth as his foot made contact with a body on the ground and felt a few bones crack because of the force he stepped on them with. Even the most hardened of personalities were impacted here and Sanada was no exception. He lost track of how many he had slain as he searched, calling out commands for formation adjustments and asking for fires to be lit to see. It would be best that he would cease to think about anything other than defeating the swordmaster, but that was impossible.

Rikkai did not have many healers - they normally didn't take many with them because their sheer dominating battle prowess took care of the enemy quickly and decisively. Unfortunately, this was the battle where they could have used much more, but they took everyone that they had. They did have elixirs to make up for the lack of healers, but drinking them took a bit of time, and that was a fairly nice invitation for them to take some free hits if it wasn't possible to get away.

Hours passed by painstakingly as both sides fought on. Screams and moans filled the air and the smell of blood and the sound of weapons piercing, slicing, and slashing through skin was completely nauseating. At least they were able to divide the army and it was only a matter of time before they found who they were looking for.

"General Sanada! Kirihara has been sighted!"

"What?!" he asked in surprise as someone on a horse pulled up. "And where did you get the horse?"

"Borrowed it from Seigaku," he explained. "Anyway, Kirihara is still unconscious and a wyvern rider is taking him from the side of the field he was left at over to where Yanagi is."

"Thank you for your report. Has there been…"

"Commander!" a voice yelled down and Sanada immediately recognized it as the Wyvern Lord's. "Their swordmaster! We found him!"

"About damn time. Where is he?"

"On the east side of the field towards where the ravine ends. He is currently fighting off some of our soldiers that have reached their way there."

"Show me the way."

The Wyvern Lord's wyvern dived down and picked Sanada up in its claw so that his chest was facing the ground. Sanada was not quite ready for what had just happened (he was expecting a signal flare to be lit off in the distance for him to follow to be honest), but this way was much quicker. The wyvern held him in its claw firmly around his midsection, but in a gentle way, or maybe it was because his armor was so thick that he couldn't feel it.

As they soared up out of harm's range, he saw that Seigaku had mixed in with half of his troops and were locked in one-on-one or small group battles. The Seigaku soldiers looked physically exhausted, but they fought on with such determination that it even surprised Sanada. He did understand that, if he was the one that traveled the long, exhausting distance, he would put everything on the line as well.

The wyvern abruptly did a barrel roll to avoid a lightning attack that was launched at it, and Sanada tightened his hold to make sure he didn't accidentally get thrown off. He continued scanning the area for the swordmaster, but it was very hard as they flew in and out of heavily lighted areas. He was amazed that his wyvern riders were able to navigate through all of the obstacles that were there as well as they did.

"Sir, he is up ahead by the two warriors," the Wyvern Lord called down and Sanada was able to locate him quickly. "I will drop you about fifteen feet away and fairly high above the ground to avoid any attacks."

"I'm ready," Sanada said, clutching his axe tightly, adrenaline pumping faster through his veins.

"Commander, end this quickly," the Wyvern Lord requested before his wyvern flared out its wings to stop and dropped Sanada in a way that would allow him to land on his feet. He descended quickly, cape whipping out from behind him before he landed solidly with his knees bent and his hand on the ground to steady himself.

As he straightened up with a glare, he saw that the swordmaster was not fazed at all from his powerful entrance, but all of the other soldiers were and backed away very quickly. The swordmaster, dressed in sort of tattered clothes of blue and red, half-smiled coolly at him and Sanada felt his blood boil violently.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"General Sanada Genichirou."

"I commend you for having made it so far," he said imperiously and Echizen bowed his head slightly in response. "But your road ends here."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, General," he answered back with a cheeky smirk.

"Ho? Do you think that there isn't a good reason that I am commander of my entire army?" he asked back, scoffing at his foolish impudence. "You are nothing but a young brat who thinks he can hold a candle to Lord Tezuka's strength."

"Tch."

"Enough talk. It is time to show you the depths of despair," Sanada said as he held out his axe. "At your ready."

Echizen held out his blade, giving him another smirk that could rival Niou's. Sanada took a moment to remember who he was fighting for - his deceased family, his comrades, his country, his pride, and above all, the ones who took him in and gave him a home - Lord Yukimura Sr. and Lord Yukimura. He let the adrenaline surge throughout his body, filling him with strength and vigor. They both gave each other a challenging look when they locked eyes with each other before charging into the decisive battle.

The swordmaster was viciously fast, but not any faster than Lord Yukimura was. He approached him with a swing that Sanada blocked easily. Echizen started on the offensive, sending attack after attack, but Sanada was able to outmaneuver him when he recognized what technique he was using.

No sooner than his realization, Echizen changed techniques, forcing Sanada to fall back on the defensive end. His movements became unorthodox, but extremely effective. However, Sanada was able to figure his pattern out quickly and took his first step towards aiming for a hit, which was promptly blocked before Echizen leapt high into the air.

Sanada swung his axe over the top of his head to parry the blow coming down above him. He leapt backwards to create some distance, which was a wise choice since Echizen started whirling around with very flashy and quick sword maneuvers that reminded him of Marui.

After another minute of fighting where Echizen changed from one technique to the next without warning, Sanada dropped his guard and was cut across his cheek, causing blood to trickle down to the corner of his lips.

"So you're not invincible after all, General," he noted with an arrogant expression.

"I would not play with fire. You will regret it."

Echizen launched himself again at Sanada and they met with a loud clang of their weapons against each other. Now they were trading the offensive and defensive positions, but Echizen remained on the offensive for longer periods of time. During one stretch, Sanada suddenly realized that some of the techniques matched Hiyoshi's and there were vague hints of Atobe's.

"You learn quickly," Sanada said as he shoved him back with the handle of his axe.

"I see that you have just recognized my special ability."

"Merely copying other peoples' techniques will not ensure your victory against me," Sanada said seriously as they quickened the pace.

"You will soon find out there is more to me than being able to copy moves," he said, ducking under and snapping a strap that held on Sanada's leg armor. "I copy _and_ utilize them well."

Sanada was very fast for a general, but against the smaller, less armored swordmaster, he would be at a disadvantage. If the battle was going to be long, he had no doubts in his ability to carry through since he had incredible stamina and dedication. However, a long fight would not bode well for his troops, so it was time to nip it in the bud.

He saw an opening and he drew his axe sideways as speedily as possible. The blade cut Echizen across the chest, deep enough to sting, but not enough to cause him to collapse. Echizen finally looked surprised and Sanada smirked.

"Fuu… swift as the wind."

He moved in to attack again, and only a few exchanges later, he found his mark again on Echizen's right shoulder. Echizen glared at him furiously and charged at him even quicker than before.

'_Is there no limit to his abilities?'_ Sanada thought as he continued on fighting, making sure to leave no openings as they moved around each other. '_He doesn't look shaken at all.'_

Sanada hit him a few more times, inflicting mostly minor wounds since Echizen was able to move away at the last second. Then the snaps to his chest plate were severed and it tumbled to the ground. Angered, he grabbed his cape, which was originally held in place under that piece of armor, and ripped it off of his body, throwing it to the ground.

"Now it looks like you're going to be serious with me now," he remarked before raising his sword to defend himself.

Without the armor on his chest, he felt exposed, but he was also able to move much faster. His sideswipes were definitely swifter, and Echizen was starting to break down as time went on.

"Weak."

"No, not yet," he said with a smirk as he jumped back, wiping the blood from his face.

"I don't know the meaning of mercy when it comes to my opponents," Sanada said, running at him before swinging his axe in a large figure 8, effectively cutting through Echizen's arm and then his other side. Echizen collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily as Sanada stood over him with his axe raised.

"Ka! Aggressive like fire!" he yelled, finishing out his move by sinking his axe deep into Echizen's shoulder and the boy let out an anguished cry.

Before he could pull his axe out, his sword found its way into Sanada's thigh that was only half-covered by armor. He stumbled, pulling the axe out roughly, which gave Echizen more than enough time to get to back to his feet and start to hammer away at Sanada's armor despite how much pain he was under.

He knew that it would be troublesome if Echizen either shattered pieces of his armor or cut the straps to them. He pulled off another one of his 'Ka' smashes, but even that didn't deter Echizen from his goal. Select straps were severed before Echizen took a leap back and started to run a ways away.

Sanada knew that he was going to heal himself and tried to chase after, but his loosened armor slowed him down considerably. He was forced to pause and remove everything, much to his chagrin, and gritted his teeth when he saw the telltale signs of a healer's magic at work on Echizen.

By the time he was free of his armor, Echizen was on his way back, fully healed and wearing that smirk that Sanada wanted to wipe off of his face with his blade. He wished he had time to drink an elixir to heal his wounds, but he was granted none.

"Want to show me your 'Ka' again?" he inquired and Sanada hit him hard with the flat side of his axe.

"Do not take me so lightly!" Sanada threatened as Echizen recoiled from the blow. His next move was by Echizen as expected, but the strength that he was blocked by was immense.

"I'll say the same to you, General," he replied coolly as he drew his sword away and started rapidly attacking.

Sanada felt irate - the battle shouldn't have lasted nearly as long as it had. A few more heavy hits would bring Sanada victory, and after a few dodges and minor exchanges, he saw an opening and executed his 'Ka' smash.

Before he knew it, a blade had slashed him across the chest and he lost his momentum. He looked at Echizen, stunned in disbelief and Echizen smirked once again.

"That was 'Fuu', right?" Echizen taunted, holding his blade out and Sanada saw that it was shining with blood. "And it renders your 'Ka' ineffective."

"Nonsense!"

Sanada went at him even faster than before, trying to wear him down, but found that he was unable to land a decisive hit. His chest was bleeding quite heavily and Echizen had cut up his arms badly too. The swiftness of Echizen's moves made it extremely hard to anticipate when an attack was coming.

It became too much for Sanada - he dropped his axe because he could no longer physically hold onto it. He felt numb and he was finding it hard to breath. Clenching his jaw, he wrapped his hand around the handle of his sword and drew it out of his sheath.

"I will not lose to you when there is still someone that I have to beat!" he declared, charging and using his last bit of strength to tear him apart. It was a close fight now - Echizen was not able to keep pace with Sanada and a lighter weapon, and soon they found themselves very injured and struggling to push on.

"Who taught you… how to… use a sword?" Echizen questioned as he forced himself to take a swing at Sanada, who blocked it sloppily with his blade as he tottered on his feet.

"A great man," he said, gritting his teeth as he summoned his last ounce of strength to push his foe away. Echizen stumbled back and Sanada attacked, creating a large wound across his stomach, which Echizen immediately clutched in pain.

"A… great man?"

"There will never… ever… be another like him," Sanada said, approaching Echizen menacingly, watching him fall onto one knee and using his sword to hold himself up. "And now I will finally end you," he said, drawing his sword up and bringing it down with an unbelievable force at his face.

"Unfortunately for you," Echizen said, jumping to his feet and drawing his blade up and across to block the decisive attack. He pushed upwards against Sanada's blade forcefully and then pulled away suddenly to dodge and to wound him across the chest.

"What?" came Sanada's breathless surprise and he saw that Echizen's blade started glowing green and miniature crescent slices of wind started circling around the blade.

"I know someone better," he finished, moving his sword so quickly that not even Sanada's acute vision could see. He could not defend - just only react to the sharp, intense pain that his body was being subjected to. His heart ached, wanting to succumb to all that was being inflicted upon him, and his pride felt like it was breaking apart with each blow.

'_Impossible. Am I… going to lose?'_ Sanada thought fearfully as another thrust went into him and he could feel the wind blades cut around his flesh. '_No… no… I can't!'_

He raised his sword, but it was easily knocked out of his hand. His leg was stuck next, causing him to lose his footing. Wind once again gathered around Echizen's blade and Sanada knew that that was going to be the end.

'_I'm sorry… everyone…'_ he thought as a large slash was forged across his chest, causing crimson red blood to splatter everywhere before the sword was stabbed deep into the center of his chest and the most excruciating and mind-numbing pain filled his entire body. Things started fading rapidly and Sanada's hands scurried to cover his open wound when the sword was removed. He was bleeding too much - there would be no way he could help himself stay conscious.

'_… If… I am to die… I will have died with honor,'_ Sanada told himself as he started to feel his body give into gravity and tip backwards. '_… But Lord Yukimura. I still have much I need to do… to say…'_

Everything came to a standstill as the soldiers nearby observed, in complete disbelief, a beaten but satisfied Echizen step away from Sanada, who was on his last thin thread of life. His fall seemed to last an eternity, and he faded to black when his body thudded dully on the frozen, bloodstained ground. One hand was wrapped around the stone of his necklace - a last plea to the gods to not let him die. It was all too soon - he wanted a chance at retribution against his enemy, but more importantly, an opportunity to right all of his wrongs with the one person he cared about above all else.


	48. Part 3 Ch 14 Retreat!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **For the Halloween concert, I found an "Imperial Empress" costume. It's a full length dress of red and white with gold shimmery arm things... looks Roman-esque. *nods* Concert's on Thursday!

Has fear/anxiety/stress/anger/etc. been gripping you tightly since the last chapter? Sanada TT Well, here is the final chapter of Part 3 that hopefully will answer a few of your questions (but not all... that would be too easy). Got some new characters making an appearance (and an old one too!). And the position of commander of the army is once again passed to Captain Yagyuu. Yes, I love Captain Yagyuu.

And it appears that I had thrown a set of typos at the end of this document on my computer so I should share them with you XDDD Plus a shout-out to some Part 2 ones.

- Sakaki extended a hand in his dragon. (I mean, WHAT?! did he do?! There's some skill?)

- They both stopped talking and _tarted_ at each other - the same thought crossing their minds at the same time. (Silly tarts... watch out for the strawberry ones!)

- Yanagi _busted_ himself with getting some of the empty glass orbs filled with fire. (Ahhh poor Yanagi! ;-; Don't exhaust your fire magic!)

- ... comrades laying on the ground, buried under _blanks_ and completely asleep. (So are the buried under nothing? /do not get )

- Yagyuu said as he started to climb his _hours. _(As Azi said, the man is getting busier as temporary commander of the army).

- ... where (Niou) picked up a bar of _soup _and started rubbing his arms with it. (Mmm... chicken noodle!)

There you go - silly typos indeed. Please continue giving this story your support and thank you to people who have recently favorited/watched/reviewed. So, without further adieu, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Chapter 14 - Retreat!<strong>

Yagyuu couldn't believe his eyes. General Sanada was defeated and everything completely stopped within a matter of seconds. The last few actions replayed in his mind - how Sanada's sword was knocked out of his hand harshly before he was stabbed in the leg. As he stumbled, wind seemed to gather around the swordmaster's blade before imbuing it with magic and he took a large slash across Sanada's exposed chest, causing blood to spurt everywhere, before he thrust it in for one final blow. Sanada hurriedly pressed his hands to his wound when sword was removed, even though it hardly helped, and his expression was a horrible mixture of surprise and immense pain. An eternity seemed to have passed by before his body toppled over backwards, head colliding harshly with the ground, and he was awake no more.

He took off on his horse to the scene, knowing the command of the entire army had fallen to him within that moment. Rikkai was in utter disbelief and he was sure that they were ready to go for a full out attack in retribution for their fallen general, which was not part of the plan at all. In fact, they didn't think of a plan to do in case they were somehow to lose.

"Rikkaidai! Stand down!" Yagyuu ordered to the nearest soldiers who were clutching their weapons with a menacing stare. It was then he realized that he had left without his lance and felt unusually vulnerable. "You will not move until an order is given from me!" Yagyuu didn't wait for a response - he just kept riding until he reached the swordmaster who was looking down at Sanada's non-moving body with a neutral expression.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly when he saw Yagyuu approach.

"Captain Yagyuu, the current commander of the army now," he stated, halting his horse when it had turned to the side.

"Your commander isn't dead," he said, moving away from his body a little bit and wiping his blade on his clothes. "But he will be unless you get him some help."

"We don't have any healers in the nearby area," Yagyuu said, quickly scanning the field. "And he won't be able to drink an elixir."

"You killed all of our healers."

Yagyuu was at a loss. He climbed off of his horse quickly and knelt down next to Sanada, taking off his gloves to check for a pulse. It was there, but so perilously faint, and he held his hands against the wound to keep more blood from pouring out. There was no way he could take back Sanada's dead body to Lord Yukimura - they would all rather parish on the battlefield than be killed at the hands of their lord for failure.

"Captain Yagyuu," a voice said and Yagyuu turned to see that it was the Sentinel that called his name. He was covered in dirt and blood and a portion of his helmet had been smashed. "The soldiers are getting restless. A decision needs to be made soon."

"The objective was to either to defeat their swordmaster or to have them defeat our general," Yagyuu clarified bitterly. "Now I must wait to see what their terms are."

"We are here for the Fire Emblem," Echizen said and Yagyuu looked at him in confusion.

"The what?"

"You've never heard of it?"

"No, I haven't."

"That doesn't help us," Echizen said with a sigh, putting his sword back in his sheath. "Sage Inui would be able to explain better than I would. Look - here he comes."

Yagyuu turned away from Echizen and looked over to his right, seeing a thunder sage walk over to where they were with a semi-conscious Yanagi holding onto his back to walk. He wished that things would hurry up because Sanada was getting colder and colder the longer he was touching him.

"Yanagi! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Yanagi said faintly. "Sadaharu, let me attend to Sanada."

"You don't have enough magic power," the thunder sage warned, but still carefully knelt down to let Yanagi out of his hold.

"I have to try," he said as he weakly crawled over and placed his hands near Yagyuu's on Sanada's chest. "Take care of what needs to be taken care of," he said to Yagyuu and he nodded before standing up. His hands felt sickeningly moist with Sanada's blood.

"This swordmaster here says you want something called the Fire Emblem, am I correct?" Yagyuu inquired as he watched Echizen take a swig of an elixir.

"Indeed you are, Silver Knight Yagyuu," he said, pushing on his glasses. Yagyuu had a sudden urge to crush the thunder sage's glasses with his fist. "How interesting that the command of the army falls to you."

"I don't have time to dawdle," Yagyuu said seriously, clenching his hands tightly. "I need an explanation of this Fire Emblem and I need to get this settled before my soldiers can't hold themselves back."

"The Fire Emblem is a collection of sorts - a sword and an axe attached to a shield. It was rumored to have been lost for centuries, but I have discovered that it lurks somewhere within your ruler's castle. It is a symbol of good fortune and the weapons are to have been blessed by the gods - we must have it."

"I am not about to let you barge into the castle for something that may not be there."

"Oh, but it certainly is there. Am I correct, Renji?"

Yagyuu shot a skeptical glance over to Yanagi who was using the last of his energy to heal Sanada. The glowing orbs of light around him were quite few in number and looked quite dim.

"Yes, Sadaharu. We do have the Fire Emblem."

"I would need to accompany you back to your castle to retrieve it," the thunder sage continued quickly, sensing that things were starting to feel unstable.

"What of your army?" Yagyuu said, giving his soldiers a look that meant they were still not permitted to attack. "I do not approve of having your army come with us to the capital."

"I would like to send them to a nearby fort and have you provide them shelter and food before they continue home. I have a Rewarp staff."

"That's absurd!" Yagyuu said fiercely and the thunder sage stood there unfazed. "How am I going to ensure that you do not attack that fort at some point? And my ruler will not approve of having to supply for other troops."

"Ah, but you will have to trust that we are honorable," Inui stated, taking a step closer to him and nodding. "You can choose to send some of your troops with us to the fort if it makes you feel better."

Yagyuu bit his lip as he looked to Yanagi, who seemed to have managed to close Sanada's major wounds, but the skin looked like it would break at the slightest touch. Yanagi was hunched over, breathing heavily from having to push himself so hard. Yagyuu then turned to the group of fighters who had gathered around them in a loose circle, awaiting orders.

Marui, Jackal, and Niou were healed and as rested as possible. Both the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel were sporting wounds, but the Wyvern Lord had a large gash over his right eye that looked damaged beyond repair. Kirihara was barely conscious, covered in bandages, and was held up by Jackal. Near them were his Lance Knights and his Assistant Captain that was holding his forgotten lance. Seigaku was also there - all of them in decent shape because either they were victorious or had time to heal after their defeat. A berserker that did not fight any of them was also there and Yagyuu deduced that that was Kawamura.

"The longer you wait, the more unsettled your troops will become and the more in danger your general's life will be…"

"Sage Inui!" Bishop Oishi spoke up. "I can help heal him!"

"Our general would rather die than accept help from his enemies," Niou retorted coldly

"Wouldn't his death greatly upset your ruler?" Paladin Fuji mused thoughtfully. He had bandages on his face and around an arm, which meant that Kirihara did not go down without a mean fight. "He did not think that you would lose."

"I say we fight!" Marui chipped in with one hand on his sword. "Lord Yukimura would not accept any of their terms."

"Isn't that dishonorable?" Pirate Kaidou growled, crossing his arms. "The battle is done because your leader has fallen."

"Yeah!" Warrior Momoshiro spoke up. "Aren't you guys all about honor and discipline?"

"Yagyuu, I think that you need to make a decision," Jackal advised. Kirihara nodded weakly in agreement.

Yagyuu closed his eyes for a moment and then held out his hand towards the Assistant Captain. Everyone watched in silence as he took hold of his lance and then unexpectedly aimed it at Echizen, who did not flinch.

"Rikkaidai does not accept defeat. We still outnumber you and we have a strengthened resolve to defend our commander's fall."

"You know that you will potentially put yourself into further complications by doing this?" Echizen pointed out casually. "Other countries might seize the opportunity to stand up for our side since we are not the ones being sore losers."

"Echizen! Be more respectful!"

"And what if you still lose?" Inui asked, opening his spell book. "That would be quite an unnecessary loss of life…"

"Rikkai soldiers!" Yagyuu yelled, abruptly cutting the thunder sage off. "On the count of three, we will fight and leave no regrets behind!"

A chorus of agreement erupted in response and everyone assumed a ready position. It was going to be a quick, bloody battle because they were standing so close together.

"Looks like we have no choice," Inui agreed. "Seigaku! You are to fight them until we have forced them into surrender! For Lord Tezuka!"

"This is for inflicting unnecessary harm on our commander!"

"One!"

"It was either me or him. He proved to be the weaker one."

"Two!"

Before they got to three, an ear-splitting roar was heard and everyone immediately reacted to cover their ears. Yagyuu looked towards the source of the sound and saw that a giant gold dragon was making its way towards them at an alarming pace.

"What in the name of the gods…?" Yagyuu said as the dragon opened its mouth and flames started to collect before shooting out in a fiery stream of destruction.

"Take cover!" a cry issued from a high commanding soldier and everyone on both sides started running out of sheer terror.

The dragon's attack completely wiped out all of the soldiers that were unfortunately in its path and the dragon landed in the newly cleared space. Yagyuu had never felt so much fear in his entire life than what he felt right then - a mere speck next to a colossal and very angry gold dragon.

It was useless to run and he wasn't about to leave Yanagi and Sanada there, so death was the remaining option. He couldn't force himself to move anyways - his legs felt like solid lead and he felt that his heart had stopped beating. As the dragon shot a few more bursts of fire, Yagyuu cursed the fact that his life was going to end so early and at the mercy of a rampaging dragon.

"Yagyuu!" Niou called out frantically. "What are you doing? Run!"

Unexpectedly, the dragon hunched over and used its claws to knock soldiers away before digging a trench around a small area, blocking any chance of escape. Everyone froze in disbelief, and the pandemonium that was occurring ceased as sick dread sunk in.

The dragon glowed brilliantly before shrinking quickly, and within a few seconds, a normal human stood there in ornate brown robes and a short green cape. He was impressively tall with short, sandy brown hair and an impassive expression. He looked extremely wise beyond his years, and even in his human form, he looked tremendously formidable as well.

"La-laguz?!" Berserker Kawamura said in surprise and the man nodded.

"I am Sakaki, the Dragon King," he said in a deep and serious voice, crossing his arms.

"… Dragon King Sakaki?" Inui asked tentatively and his attention was turned to him. "If I may ask, what brings you to this battle?""

"The fact that it's practically pure stupidity."

"Oh."

"Tell your soldiers to drop their weapons and to start cleaning up. I want them out of my sight."

"Yes Dragon King!"

They quickly issued out orders to nearby soldiers who immediately sped off to relay the news and to create as much distance as possible. After seeing the sheer supremacy of the dragon laguz, they were not about to disobey his orders.

"I have been thinking since the battle of Hyotei," he started explaining as the fighters gathered around him. "And I find that losing this many lives for the Fire Emblem to be foolish."

"Are you saying that we go home with nothing?" Cat Laguz Kikumaru asked and Sakaki shook his head.

"As it is, you will be unable to get the Fire Emblem. Rikkai would have won and you would be going home with hardly an army and a lot of despair instead of achieving glory like your original intention."

As he talked, Yagyuu saw that a few more dragons were approaching as well as a person on a pegasus.

"On the other side, I think that it would be unwise to let some very talented fighters perish on this field when both countries have such young leadership."

"What will you have us do then, Dragon King?" Yagyuu asked assertively even though his heart was caught in his throat at the arrival of five smaller, but still very large dragons that changed back into their human forms.

There was only one female among them and she was on the heavier side with brown hair in a high ponytail. One male was short and even bigger with short gray hair that was brushed back and had his eyes closed in a pleasant expression. Another was large as well, but bald, had a big belly, and looked very unpleasant and grumpy. The oldest one by far, with his thin, wispy beard and wrinkly skin, must have been the one Marui and Jackal saw. Lastly, there was a tall man with russet hair underneath a tan hat that was chewing on a small stick with a nonchalant expression. All of them were wearing loose fitting robes that had moon, stars, or vine patterns on them.

The pegasus landed shortly after they did and Yagyuu saw that the rider was King Atobe in his shiny white armor with beautiful gold trim. He was wearing a serious expression and surveyed the scene before him with calculating eyes. Atobe then climbed off of his pegasus and stroked the mane fondly as he waited.

"I will declare victory to Seigaku even though this feels more like a stalemate," Sakaki said imperiously. "They have set out and achieved the impossible and that I commend them for. They have also completed the winning objective of taking down your commander, making the score four to three."

"Thank you, Dragon King," they said, bowing their heads humbly and with content smiles.

"They will return home after re-supplying at one of your forts to celebrate their rise to their former glory. Ryuzaki will accompany them back since she is from their country. You, Rikkaidai, will give them 3,000,000 gold to honor their victory when you arrive back at the capital and can send some deliverers."

"What of the Fire Emblem?" Yanagi asked from where he was still knelt by Sanada's side. The air seemed to shimmer above Sanada's body, which Yagyuu recognized as very weak fire magic to keep the air warm. It unnerved Yagyuu to know that it would be a while before they could help him, but if his life was in any more danger, then he was sure that the Dragon King would assist him first before continuing the discussion.

"I have an answer for you," King Atobe spoke up. "Dragon King Sakaki and I have figured out that you had the Fire Emblem and that Seigaku was seeking it. Naturally, I wanted my chance at it too and so would a lot of other countries once they would hear wind of it."

"And if you had seized your chance to attack, then we would have been unprepared at the capital," Yanagi said, breathing a grateful sigh of relief. They had left soldiers there just in case for Seigaku, but it was nowhere enough to stop an elite force of Hyotei soldiers planning to invade that one area.

"That would have been unfair," King Atobe continued, casually brushing his fingers through the ends of his hair on one side. "So I talked to the Dragon King and he gathered the dragon laguz from the other countries to discuss some options."

"I summoned the dragon laguz from every country or a representative from countries that did not have one and met with them earlier," Dragon King Sakaki said, gesturing to the other dragons. "And after much discussion, we have decided to hold a national contest for the Fire Emblem."

"A national contest?" Yagyuu echoed, a bit taken aback by the revelation.

"A contest of the seven most powerful fighters of each country," Sakaki explained, looking at all of them in the eye. "A littler over a year from now, in the summer, we will all gather at the arena near the capital of Hyotei. We are still deciding on a number you can bring for contests that will not count towards obtaining the Fire Emblem so other soldiers can have a chance to compete for other prizes to make it worth your time."

"You are aiming to discourage war this way," Inui noted, pushing up on his glasses. Yagyuu was sure that that was his habit when using his data skills.

"I will not have the continent engulfed in the flames of war again," Sakaki said coldly and everyone took a step back out of fright. "Especially for something a trivial as the Fire Emblem."

"I thought that the Fire Emblem brought more prosperity to whomever has possession of it?" Kawamura inquired, scratching his head.

"Ah, but when one country rises to supreme power, what happens?" Atobe countered, smirking slightly.

"Jealousy. Fear. Tension from the other countries," Yanagi answered emotionlessly.

"And from the country in power - the urge to display their dominance and falling prey to greed and excessive pride," Fuji added knowingly as he urged his horse to remain still.

"Will you accept the idea, Captain Yagyuu, Sage Yanagi?" Atobe directed at them. "Seigaku has already been spoken for by Ryuzaki, who has consulted with Lord Tezuka at Central Camp."

"How is he doing?"

"His shoulder is still slowly recovering, but he feels that he will be in top shape when the tournament comes around.

"It appears we have no choice, but we would accept regardless," Yanagi replied. "For us, a chance at retribution and to keep what belongs to us." The other Rikkaidai soldiers around them nodded in agreement.

"And for us, a fair fighting chance to obtain something else that we were seeking," Inui finished, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Ummm… I have a question," Marui piped up timidly. "Will this become a regular occurrence?"

Everyone paused to consider Marui's words in a surprised way - it seemed as though no one had thought about it during the discussion. However, Yagyuu didn't blame them because everything had seemed to be decided in a really fast blur.

"How does every two years sound?" the dragon laguz with russet hair and hat suggested somewhat casually. He seemed to be the most laid-back and pleasant one of them all. "Gives the winning country some time to enjoy their prize and everyone some rest before the next."

"This will keep tension from building too since there is a chance to keep one country from having the Fire Emblem for too long," the dragon laguz known as Ryuzaki said, crossing her arms. "What do you think, Oji?"

"Aaaa…" was his reply and the dragon laguz shook their heads.

"Yamabuki will support making this a regular occurrence," the older, fat man spoke up in a weirdly sweet tone. Yagyuu saw that Jackal and Marui exchanged significant glances when they recognized his voice, finally being able to put a face to the voice.

"Higa will accept this as well," the grumpy man grumbled.

"Then every two years it is. I will discuss this new information with Fudomine, St. Rudolph, and Lord Tezuka, but I am sure they will accept."

"Thank you, Dragon King," they all said, bowing deeply and the dragons bowed back.

"I look forward to having long lasting peace," he said as he straightened his robes that had moved slightly when a wind gust came by.

"As do we, Your Majesty."

"You may go," he dismissed by extending his arm forward with two fingers pointed. "My best wishes for a safe journey home. I look forward to the positive progress that Lord Tezuka's country will make in the future."

"Thank you Dragon King," Inui said, gesturing to his fighters to go. He then turned to Yanagi, who was knelt by Sanada's side with his hands on him again. Inui nodded and extended his hand towards his old friend.

"I look forward to our next meeting, Renji."

"As do I, Sadaharu," Yanagi replied, seizing his hand and holding it.

"He will live, Renji. I don't doubt it."

"We can only hope so. Thank you for helping me over here."

"Next time I won't lose to you!" Kikumaru declared, pointing a finger to Yagyuu and Niou.

"Eiji! It's rude to point!" Oishi scolded him before bowing a few times to each Rikkai member. "I wish you all the best for the future."

"I highly doubt that you will ever win against me," Niou said coolly towards Kikumaru, who stuck his tongue out at him before he was ushered away. Yagyuu noticed that Niou's hand had found it's way to an arrow in his quiver and he gave him a reprimanding look.

"It will be a Seigaku victory!" Kawamaru declared loudly, throwing both of his fists into the air. "I can feel my passion BURNING!"

"Taka-san, calm down," Fuji encouraged him gently. "Who knows what the future holds, but I feel assured that we will win," he added, opening his eyes in a way to make him appear chillingly sadistic.

"We wont' lose to you," Marui countered back, twirling his sword behind him. "Not with my genius skills."

"Tch. I'll crush you all" Kirihara threatened from where he was leaning on Jackal for support.

"Fshuuu…" Kaidou hissed at him before stomping away and Fuji and Kikumaru followed him out of the area.

"The Fire Emblem will be ours, won't it, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked and Echizen shrugged with an indifferent casual look. "Echizen! You listening to me?" Momoshiro demanded, shaking him with his hands.

"Momo, you're hurting me…" Echizen mumbled and Momoshiro released him with an embarrassed laugh.

"Next time we meet, you will not win either," Jackal said and Momoshiro laughed again.

"You're a very strong warrior. Guess I still have lots to work on before beating you."

"I look forward to our next fight," Jackal said and they shook each other's hands. "You are a strong warrior as well."

"Let's go Echizen," Momoshiro said, pushing Echizen along. "Lots to do before the farewell ceremony." His tone quickly changed from bright to somber and his shoulders drooped.

"Okay."

Yagyuu watched the last two Seigaku fighters walk away a bit before turning to his own soldiers.

"I would like all of you to leave and help clean up," Yagyuu said to them in a distant tone. "If possible, move the dead into a group or two. Otherwise just leave the others."

"Yes sir."

"I need all remaining convoys to head back to Central Camp. Also, I need a section or two to go with them to organize everything."

"Understood."

Everyone saluted him and took off, leaving only Yagyuu, Yanagi, Atobe, and the dragon laguz. Niou mouthed 'I love you' before he took Yagyuu's lance from him and departed, and Yagyuu felt his heart start aching again. He realized that he hadn't taken a normal sized breath since the arrival of Sakaki, but when he did, he felt nauseated from the stench of blood. The dragon laguz all gathered to talk with their king before wishing Yagyuu and Yanagi good fortune. After he thanked them, they spread out to change back into their impressive animal forms and took flight.

"Let me see your general," Dragon King Sakaki requested and he knelt down next to Yanagi and placed his hand on his chest. Yagyuu found himself wishing that dragon laguz had some way of transferring their strength to others.

"He is still alive, yes," he said, carefully tracing over his fresh wounds. The blood was finally starting to dry and Yagyuu held up his own bloodstained hands and saw that the blood there had dried without him noticing.

"King Sakaki," Yanagi said, looking at his own hands as well. "Do you know if he will make it? Sadaharu said he would…"

"Yes, he has such a strong will to live," he replied as he reached into his robes for a large vial of some kind of blue liquid. "Yanagi, it was a good thing that you were using a bit of your fire magic to keep him warm after sealing his wounds the best that you could have."

Yanagi nodded in response - grateful that he was praised but worried all the same. Sakaki continued examining his body and then put a hand out towards Atobe.

"Atobe, may I borrow your dagger?" Sakaki requested and Atobe hurried to pull it out from its place near his sword and handed it to him. Sakaki took it and examined the handle that had large aquamarines set in a brilliant gold handle with a thoughtful look on his face. Before anyone else could react, Sakaki stabbed the dagger into a spot near Sanada's heart and blood issued forth quickly.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing?!" Yagyuu said in alarm, instinctively grabbing his arm and pulling on it, but to no avail, and Sakaki ignored him. Then Yagyuu understood that the liquid was to go inside his body, and he calmed down to watch Sakaki's work. When all of the vial's contents were emptied into the wound, Yanagi used his last ounce of healing power to seal it up.

"Yanagi," Sakaki said, handing hi a bottle of something green. "You did well to ensure his survival. Drink this to regain some of your magical strength and rest. There is nothing more you can do for him now."

"May I ask what you put inside him?" Yagyuu questioned politely as he sat down onto the ground, fatigued from everything that had happened. Even though he was physically fine, he felt as though he had been beaten raw everywhere else and found he couldn't even gather the energy to try to push on.

"It keeps something from being harmed further for a period of time. That way your commander's life will not be in jeopardy as he gets moved and jostled around by all of you on the way home. He will retain heat for longer periods so you don't have to overdo yourselves by keeping him warm at all times."

Yagyuu felt a surge of relief surge throughout his body when he heard Sakaki's words. Sanada would be able to last the whole journey home and then wake up at the castle in his room.

"Is there a catch?" Yanagi asked as he stood up with Dragon King Sakaki, who nodded solemnly.

"With ancient powerful magic, there is always a catch."

"What is it?"

"His heart and mind will be obscured by darkness. He must will himself to wake and you all need to have faith that he will. It will be hard on all of you as you wait anxiously, and when he does wake up, his recovery process will take a long while."

"It is better than the alternative," Yanagi agreed in a grave tone as he looked out into the distance where the sun had risen quite a bit. "We are in your debt, Dragon King."

"There will be a day that you'll return the favor," he said imperiously and Yagyuu stood up so they both could take a bow. "I hope that Lord Yukimura will keep his goals for peace within his country and with the others. Until we meet again at Hyotei for the tournament, I will continue praying to the gods for good fortune for you."

"Thank you, Dragon King," they said, bowing again.

"Atobe?" Sakaki asked when he saw that Atobe had wandered over to Sanada and took a knee.

"Sanada, if you die before we meet again, then I will never forgive you," he said, starring at Sanada's face with his characteristic smirk and Yagyuu could have sworn that Sanada seemed to be glaring back. "I need to settle the score from that day and show you that I am indeed the strongest fighter. And you still need to fight Lord Tezuka and prove that you're better than him." He laughed softly before standing up and striding over to his pegasus.

"And you two are pretty good too I've heard," Atobe added as he climbed on gracefully and adjusted his light blue cape to be exactly behind his back. "I'd like to battle you all as well. You are worthy of my magnificent sword."

"We look forward to it," Yanagi said genuinely and Atobe smiled before taking off into the skies. Dragon King Sakaki pointed them off with two fingers and a 'you may go' before running a distance and transforming into a gold dragon to follow after Atobe. Yagyuu and Yanagi watched them until they were tiny specks in the sky and then turned to Sanada with a disheartened look.

"We need to get back to the army," Yanagi said and then he bent down to pull him upright into a sitting position.

"Yes, we can't escape the inevitable forever," Yagyuu said as he surveyed the area. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You do. Just believe in yourself like everyone else does," Yanagi said comfortingly. "Bring your horse over and then we can get Sanada onto it."

Yagyuu silently obliged as he thought about all that he had to do. He needed to organize everyone for the farewell ceremony, which was going to be shared with Seigaku since it was not possible or time efficient to separate all of the bodies. Then he needed to figure out how to get everyone home as quickly as possible without overexerting them on top of making sure the wounded were taken care of. It was just too much and he wanted to break down and quit, but his pride would never let him give in such a pathetic way.

"You're right, Sage Yanagi. I know what I must do," he said, much more confidently, but also more coldly, than before. Once his horse was in place, he worked with Yanagi to lift him off of the ground and lay him on his back over his horse.

"Seeing General Sanada like this is just… awful," Yagyuu said as he tugged on the reins of his horse and urged her forward. They started walking slowly because Yanagi was hurting and was resting his hand on Sanada's body to support himself.

"It can't be helped. Neither of us are strong enough to carry him back to Central Camp."

"The Wyvern Lord or Jackal could if we summoned them."

"That is very true. If it was any other situation, I would have made a joke about his big head making up half of his weight."

"If you angering him woke him up, I would be all for it. I would even participate and we know how brutal I can be."

They both stopped talking and stared at each other - the same thought crossing their minds at the same time.

"Let's not… think about Lord Yukimura until we start heading back," Yanagi said defeatedly. "I don't think I'll ever have an answer to how we're going to tell him about not only the battle, but about Sanada as well."

"If you're at a lost for words," Yagyuu answered in a disheartened tone. "Then none of us will stand a chance."

They were now in view of the soldiers and attention was given to them when they saw their defeated general's limp body, hung over the back of a horse. Their crestfallen faces were heartbreaking to Yagyuu, who found that the words he wanted to say were caught in his throat. He swallowed dryly and continued forward along the path that the soldiers were creating for them as they got close.

The convoy that they had been using had been pulled up to a clear area and Jackal was waiting near it. Of all of them, Jackal was the most honest with himself and they could feel overwhelming concern radiate from him. Yagyuu didn't know how much more he could handle before he would break down crying - especially after seeing Lord Yukimura's coat of arms on the door.

Jackal silently lifted Sanada's body off of his horse with some assistance from Yagyuu and carried him into the convoy carefully. Yagyuu and Yanagi followed right behind him, feeling the eyes of the soldiers watching his every move. When the door behind him closed, he breathed an incredibly loud sigh of relief.

"Where would you like me to put him?" Jackal asked softly, looking around for a suitable area that was out of the way.

"Kirihara is currently sleeping in that corner," Yanagi pointed out and they spied a pair of feet sticking out from under a large pair of blankets. A tuft of his curly black hair was peeking out from the other side.

Jackal nodded as they walked over and he gently laid Sanada down next to Kirihara. Yagyuu dug quite a few blankets out as Yanagi busied himself with getting some of the empty glass orbs filled with fire. He was looking extremely feeble and was only able to produce tiny flares. Eventually he got a few of them filled and set them near their bodies as Yagyuu and Jackal covered Sanada's body with a blanket.

"Should we send a healer to see he can do for Sanada?" Jackal asked and Yagyuu shook his head no.

"Dragon King Sakaki gave Sanada some kind of potion that will keep him as he is right now," Yagyuu explained as he brushed some of Sanada's matted hair with his fingers. "He will make it home barely alive and then he will have a better chance to wake up."

"Thank the gods!" Jackal said and Kirihara stirred in response.

"Uhhh…"

"Shh… Kirihara, it's alright," Yanagi said, stroking his cheek as his eyes slowly opened. "We're just putting Sanada next to you so that we can keep both of you warm with these fire orbs."

"Ookay…" he said sleepily as he pulled the covers down a little. "I hurt a lot."

"You were extremely injured, Kirihara, and you were knocked out. It is going to hurt a lot for a while," he said softly as Kirihara grabbed his hand weakly. "What is it?"

"Stay with me."

"No, I must do some more work," Yanagi said and Kirihara pouted.

"Kirihara beat me to it," Yagyuu said as he handed a spare blanket towards Yanagi. "You need to stay on the convoy and rest up."

"But Yagyuu…"

"One good hit from either Jackal or myself is going to render you unconscious," Yagyuu said sternly and Jackal put his hands on Yanagi's shoulders to urge him to sit down. "The last thing that I want is to explain to Lord Yukimura why his two advisors are on the edge of their life."

"We will take care of things," Jackal reassured as Yanagi sighed and sat down next to Kirihara before shifting onto his back and pulling the blanket over him.

Before anyone could anything, the door to the convoy opened and Niou, Marui, the Wyvern Lord, and the Sentinel walked in. They looked extremely worn and ready to shut themselves away for a while. The Wyvern Lord was holding Sanada's axe, the Sentinel had Sanada's sword, and Niou had Yagyuu's lance.

"Here, Captain Yagyuu," the Wyvern Lord said as he held out Sanada's axe and Yagyuu took it from him. "I had the soldiers retrieve his weapons. I can't see General Sanada happy with any other weapons." His injured right eye was now covered by a large bandage, which meant that it was most likely beyond healing.

"Thank you," Yagyuu said, squeezing the thick handle firmly before carefully setting it next to Sanada. It felt strange in his hands - foreign, heavy, and uncomfortable. It was a weapon that would only answer to one master.

The Sentinel laid the sword down next to the axe before stepping away. They all paused to look at three of their comrades lying on the ground, buried under blankets and completely asleep. Even Yanagi couldn't fight it off, but Yagyuu suspected that there was something to whisk him off to sleep in the potion that he drank from Sakaki.

"I need a status report," Yagyuu said finally, turning away from the trio.

"We cleaned up as much as we could… within reason," the Wyvern Lord said. "The soldiers are either taking care of their wounds or warming up by the fire until the farewell ritual."

"Good. Let's not delay any longer," Yagyuu said and they all nodded. "After the ritual, we will depart immediately. The convoys at Central Camp and the soldiers we had sent should be cleaned up by that point. I need a few uninjured wyvern riders to go to the fort where Seigaku is heading to let them know that they are supposed to be there to get supplies."

"Yes sir!" the Wyvern Lord said. "Permission to leave?"

"Permission granted."

"Sentinel, I need you to speak with the mage who will be conducting the ceremony and have him or her speak with Seigaku's magic user."

"Understood, sir."

"You may leave as well."

He waited until they were gone and heaved another loud sigh. Yagyuu then felt a hand clap him on the back before another one joined him on his other side.

"You are doing fine," Marui said gently. "Things are getting done because you haven't given into all of the pressure."

"Would you like a moment?" Jackal asked. "We can go on ahead."

"No, no, we cannot dawdle any longer," Yagyuu said firmly. "I have many responsibilities and a duty to see them through. My personal feelings cannot interfere greatly."

"Well, it's no wonder why Sanada treats you like a son sometimes," Marui pointed out with a soft laugh. "You have a lot in common and he forgets that he's not sixty years old."

"But let's be clear on something," Niou interjected, darting around them and kissing Yagyuu on the forehead. "Yagyuu is handsome. Sanada is an ugly, scowling man who needs to get his underwear out of a twist. Or needs to get some."

"Niou!" Yagyuu said hotly and Niou kissed him on the lips before leading the way out.

"Seriously," Niou said solemnly and Yagyuu felt taken aback. "I was hoping that he would have woken up and slapped me right then and there. At least that would let us know that he was alive."

"Niou…"

"Come on guys. Like Yagyuu said, we need to get it together," Niou said as he opened the door and bright daylight streamed in, making Niou's body look like a shadow.

"Because if we can't, then who will?" Jackal said as he joined Niou's side.

"General Sanada would punish us for worrying about him instead of taking care of business," Marui chipped in as he too joined them.

"No matter how hard life gets," Yagyuu said as he slowly took steps forward, feeling his heart lighten with each stride. "As long as we believe in a better future, it will happen."

When Yagyuu reached them, the four nodded to each other and took a look back at the other three lying in the corner. The sunlight felt warm and comforting, and after a silent prayer, they stepped out of the convoy and into the light without another look back.


	49. Part 4 Ch 1 Blood of Pride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! We are a ways into December already /o\ ! Yes, time flies soooooo fast orz

So let's see, T_T for Rikkai losing the fight (darn you Echizen!) Yay for Captain Yagyuu stepping up yet again into the role of the commander. FEELINGS for everyone about everything that has transpired and what will be coming. Bonus points for Dragon King Sakaki and a pat on the back for King Atobe. Thank you all for holding out for the stretch between the last chapter and this one.

November is NaNo month and this year was 60,000ish words (it's hard to write when you have a busy job with a middle school + high school band program). For NaNo, I worked on the prequel to this story (centered around Yukimura's father) and an additional story (about Yagyuu's parents). There are a few other oneshots in the works for this universe too so please look forward to everything.

Otherwise I've just been busy with HS Football playoff games, marching band stuff, band concerts, Christmas cards!, and gearing up for my trip to Japan to see my brother (who is studying abroad this year). Oh, and Pokemon HeartGold before Novemeber and now Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem (so many cavaliers on my team and I LOVE it). AND this story has picked up a great collection of fanart (I'm just so humbled by everything) from friends. 3

Okay, about this chapter... Niou gets to kick off another part of the story :) Lots of backstory time and Platinum Pair loving as everyone starts to head home anxiously. Hope you enjoy reading - reviews are much loved and appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - The Protected - Chapter 1 - Blood of Pride<strong>

Sleeping in a convoy was the most enjoyable experience, but at least it helped conserve some energy that would have otherwise been lost walking. It was also warmish, huddled under blankets and surrounded by fire orbs. Niou was sure that no other convoy had the luxury that he had, but then again, they were not hosting the lifeless body of the commander of the army or the worn out and injured battle strategist.

Niou rolled over restlessly just before the convoy hit a large bump and everything jostled everywhere. Yanagi and Kirihara were sound asleep still and Niou was amazed that they were completely unaffected. Niou was a very heavy sleeper, but he knew that he would have woken up to that especially since he was still extra sensitive from battle.

The reason why he was there was because Yagyuu ordered the soldiers to rotate napping the day so that the injured weren't overexerting themselves and so that the others would not be extremely taxed by the pace they were moving at. It was a very wise move to get back to the capitol as soon as possible just in case what the Dragon King gave Sanada wore off early.

He frowned as he sat up, looking around to see who else was in the convoy. He saw that the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel were sleeping in another corner by the door. The Sentinel's head was in his lap and the Wyvern Lord was propped up, head lolled to one side. He now had a black eyepatch over his eye, and even though Niou felt sorry for his loss, he thought that the eyepatch with his short and neat, dark navy hair made him look even more like a badass.

He shrugged of his blanket gingerly as he stood up and stretched. Niou figured a breath of fresh air was needed before he would go back and attempt to get some sleep. As he approached the doorway, another large bump caused him to lose his balance and topple over.

"Do you and the ground have some kind of affair going on?" the Wyvern Lord asked amusedly, cracking one eye open. Niou stuck his tongue out at him as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What gives you that idea?" Niou aced and the Wyvern Lord chuckled.

"The entrance gate guard told us about your futile attempt to get onto the castle grounds."

"Damn him…" Niou said, gritting his teeth. "He's probably at home laughing his ass off about me."

"I wouldn't put it past him," the Wyvern Lord said, grinning at Niou, who rolled his eyes. "You are an amusing person and he takes his job very seriously."

"No joke. All of you do though."

"Well, you know now what happens if we don't."

"Yes, I've ran enough laps, done enough drills, been hollered at constantly, and have been slapped enough times," Niou said, remembering his harsh training. "But honestly, we would have never been that strong without such exemplary leadership."

"I have faith that General Sanada will rise again," the Wyvern Lord said confidently before shifting a little to let the Sentinel's head rest more comfortably in his lap. "If he doesn't, then I'll resign before Lord Yukimura's wrath annihilates me."

"For someone who is normally an enigma and very serious, you're actually quite funny."

"I'd prefer that fact to remain a bit of a secret," he said with a wink. "I used to be like this more often, but times have changed and so I have changed with it…" His voice trailed off ever so slightly, causing Niou to wonder what specific circumstances caused him to change. "Anyways, something on your mind?"

"Er, you and the Sentinel… an item?" Niou asked, fishing for something to ask and reminding himself to inquire about his past another time.

"Oh no, no," he said with a lofty laugh. "Just good friends. For a long time."

'_Even that laugh is peculiar for the Wyvern Lord,'_ he noted mentally. '_He can't hide from me either - I can tell he's hiding a lot from the world.'_

"He's a cool guy," Niou said, grinning. "Very charismatic and good-natured. He wanted to try his hand a little at archery." Niou knew now was not the time and place to dig deeper into his friendship with the Sentinel.

"Oh really? How did he do?"

"Better than Yagyuu on the first day," Niou revealed and they both ended up laughing.

"I appreciate the compliment," the Sentinel murmured, opening his eyes and Niou's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How long have you been awake?" the Wyvern Lord asked and the Sentinel turned over to look straight up at him.

"Only for a few seconds… when Niou said I was a 'cool guy'."

"Okay, good."

"Was there supposed to be anything I shouldn't have heard?"

"Not at all," the Wyvern Lord reassured, smiling gently down at him, before looking to Niou. "Going out for fresh air?"

"Yeah. For a bit. And to see Yagyuu."

"Do us a favor and drag him in for rest," the Sentinel requested, closing his eyes again. "He's really pushing himself."

"Oh believe me, I've noticed," Niou said, knowing that it was the main reason he couldn't sleep for the last few days. "And I'm going to take care of it."

"Best of luck to you, Niou."

"One of us will switch places with him if you succeed."

Niou waved them off as he opened the door quickly and slipped out. The day wasn't that cold and Niou was thankful for that. They had been moving for a week and a half now, and even with the nap system, they were fatigued to the core. The snow in the area was kind of melting and Niou was amazed that it was close to spring already.

He jumped off of the convoy and landed gracefully before heading towards the front of it. Yagyuu was not too far ahead, sitting with a slightly less than a ramrod posture on his horse. Niou took a deep breath before hurrying to catch up to him.

"Afternoon, Yagyuu!" he greeted cheerfully and Yagyuu turned to look at him.

"Has time really gone by that fast?" he asked softly and Niou shook his head.

"No, I've got hours left on my nap, but needed some fresh air."

"It is a good day to," Yagyuu said, turning away from him and looking ahead. "It's not chilly, the sun is out, and I can see some grass amidst all of the snow."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to not freezing my balls off anymore." Yagyuu didn't respond with even a small chuckle, which Niou was hoping for. Cracks in Yagyuu's facade were starting to show - he had faint shadows under his eyes, he didn't smile much at mealtimes, and he didn't want to sleep as closely with Niou at night. Niou had been brushing it aside as consequences of being preoccupied with new responsibilities, but now he was sure there was some more thoughts on his mind.

"So… how ya feeling?" Niou asked chirpily, swinging his arms in step. He probably looked like an idiot to the other soldiers, but he really didn't care much about reigning himself in.

"Fine," Yagyuu said, still looking off in the distance. "A little tired, but things are where they need to be, so that's comforting."

"Why don't you… take a nap?" Niou sugared brightly, petting his horse gently on the mane. "Feels real good, you know."

"No, I'm fine, Niou," he said dismissively as he squeezed the reins in his hands. "I get enough sleep at night."

"Liar."

"Excuse me, Niou," he said stiffly, turning to look at him seriously. A look like that would have sent soldiers scampering into order, but Niou knew what he could get away with. "I would appreciate it if you were less disrespectful."

"Well, excuse me, commander of the army," Niou snapped back a bit heatedly. "But at least I'm not a hypocrite and dishonest with myself as you are."

"How am I being any of those things?" Yagyuu asked in a steely tone and Niou rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first, you are not fine," Niou pointed out and Yagyuu's eyes shifted a hair to the right before returning back to look at Niou. "Something is completely eating you up inside. It probably is more than one thing though."

"I have to maintain calm and control," he reminded him. "Meaning that I have to put my personal feelings aside."

"There's a difference between aside and letting them fester."

"Okay, fine. There are things bothering me, but I can handle them myself. Why don't you explain how I am a hypocrite then." It was a mean threat, and normally Niou didn't like angering Yagyuu, but this time he really didn't care.

"Have you taken a nap once since we left Central Camp?"

"… No…"

"And yet you have ordered everyone else to."

Yagyuu sighed, but didn't respond verbally to Niou, who frowned at him.

"Listen, the Yagyuu that I fell in love with, that the soldiers look up to, isn't this complete idiot who thinks that being invincible is the way to lead an entire army."

"I have to be stronger than they are if I do not wish for them to want to give up," Yagyuu said, tugging on the reins slightly to slow his horse down.

"Listen, you are not Sanada," Niou said firmly. "You never will be and nobody wants you to be exactly like him."

"He is the commander for a reason."

"Yeah and he's great at what he does. However, you didn't earn where you are by being a ruthless, stoic, unforgiving basted who doesn't seem to have any limits on what he can do."

"Niou, I think you should go…"

"I will be more than happy to," Niou said snidely with a mocking bow. "I thought you were different from all of them - unaffected by the lure of power and fame and able to be your own person. Apparently I was wrong."

"Niou!"

"I hope you enjoy wallowing in your self-pity the rest of the way back," Niou finished, waving him off before running back to the convoy. When he jumped onto it, he opened the door and strode inside, trying to avoid slamming the door.

"Well, well, it looks as if Yagyuu's stubbornness won over yours in the end," the Wyvern Lord noted playfully.

"Shut it."

"Hey now, do you want to talk about it?"

"I just… said some things… bluntly," Niou admitted, sitting down with his legs crossed and propping his head up with his hands. "It all just kind of came out… and I think I seriously wounded his pride."

"Good job, Niou."

"Huh? Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely."

"I felt like an ass."

"I have no doubt, but think of it this way," the Wyvern Lord said, putting one hand on Niou's shoulder. "How many times in Captain Yagyuu's life do you think he was reprimanded for something?"

"Errr, possibly close to none."

"Even the best of people need a scolding once in a while - it's what keeps us humans in check… and what keeps humans acting as decent humans."

"Sometimes people don't get the hint though."

"Ah well, then you'll know who the good ones are," the Wyvern Lord said with a hearty laugh. "You can't force anyone to change against their will - you can only guide them and support them and lecture them and so on, but they have to take the steps themselves."

"You… are surprisingly full of advice," Niou commented and the Wyvern Lord smiled at him. "Cause of Lord Yukimura's father, right?

"Aye. We were the best of friends along with the military school commander, who as you know, was the commander before Sanada. We were similar to each other in our ability to give advice, although the commander could be rather cold and blunt about it sometimes."

"I see, I see," Niou said, reaching for a blanket. "Mind if I lay here and mope to myself?"

"Not at all," he said, removing his hand off of Niou's shoulder and patting the ground. Niou scooted over to the area and then, before being able to stop himself, snuggled against the Wyvern Lord and put the blanket around him. The Wyvern Lord chuckled and gently ran his hand through Niou's hair fondly and he felt happiness welling up inside of him instantly.

They sat in silence for a while, just thinking through things. There was the occasional groan whenever the convoy hit a rough patch on the ground and the Sentinel would snore softy once in a while. Niou couldn't get his mind off of the things he said to Yagyuu, but he couldn't believe how cold and distant Yagyuu was being to him either.

He felt like a strange mixture of anger, hurt, concern, and curiosity. Niou sighed, focusing on the feeling of fingers playing idly with his hair and hoping that it would distract him. It did, but unfortunately, it reminded him of how much he longed for his father to do that to him - to show him that he was proud of him or that he loved him dearly.

"Something wrong?"

"Just… feeling a lot of complicated things."

"Ah, I see."

Niou closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them, surprised that they were wet with small tears.

"Hey… have you ever wanted… to be a father?" Niou asked softly, now curious about the person who turned out completely different than he thought. He had assumed the mysterious Wyvern Lord was another version of Sanada, but slightly less extreme and not as hot-tempered. They rarely got to see their commanding officers out of training anyways so it wasn't like he had a way of knowing what he was really like.

"There are days I wish that, yes," he replied.

"What stops you from that?"

"Other than the fact that I like men?" the Wyvern Lord stated in a ponderous tone. "I suppose it's because I'm entirely committed to my duty. I would never be able to give my significant other or children the attention they deserve, nor do I think I'm worthy of someone's deep love."

"I do know the feeling… a bit too well."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Don't worry too much on it," Niou assured. "Please continue."

"Well, I have always seen General Sanada as a son," he said, now no longer running his fingers through Niou's hair, but just resting his hand there. "After Lord Yukimura Sr. passed away especially. The military school commander was like a father to the present Lord Yukimura. I guess us two have always seen all of the young ones as our children."

"For you, even people outside of the wyvern riders?"

"Of course - anyone that I have personally interacted with, but I am the closest with my wyvern riders."

"So… does it hurt… when they die?"

"Always," he said, breathing a heavy sigh. "The loss of life, especially for someone so young, is always hard. But, you know, some of them don't come from loving families or might have no family at all. Others are poor or don't see themselves doing anything other than serving their country. It is my privilege to be able to be something positive in their lives - someone who is proud of what they achieve and someone they can trust."

"If you keep talking, I think I'm going to bawl…" Niou said, sniffing and the Wyvern Lord tapped him on the head.

"Okay, but rest easy knowing that you are greatly loved."

"You would have been the coolest father. We could have gone hunting or fishing together. I could totally see you farming too," Niou said thoughtfully as he closed his eyes. "And you would have gotten me a wyvern too… that I would have totally named Apollo, but all I've got are my chickens…"

The door opened unexpectedly and Niou opened his eyes to see who it was. They widened considerably when he saw that he was looking at the forlorn face of none other than their Silver Knight.

"'Bout time," Niou said dryly and the Wyvern Lord hit him on the head gently. "Hey! Don't be mean after all of the gentle treatment you gave to my head earlier!"

"Be nice!" he chided him before removing his hand. "I don't want you scaring him off."

"Good afternoon, Wyvern Lord," Yagyuu greeted kindly. "I hope that Niou hasn't been bothering you."

"Not at all. He's a good kid," he replied as he gently shook the Sentinel. A few seconds later, the Sentinel opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to take Captain Yagyuu's spot so he can get some rest."

"Oh? He's here?" he said, sitting up so that the Wyvern Lord could stand up and stretch. The Sentinel formed a bemused expression when he looked at the new arrival. "Hello, Captain Yagyuu."

"Good afternoon, Sentinel. Sorry to disturb your nap."

"Not a problem. I'll fall right back asleep when the Wyvern Lord heads out," he said, massaging his neck gently with one hand and brushing his pale golden brown hair out of his eyes. "Hey, you're going without your armor?"

"I don't have time to put it on," he said as he put on a cloak and secured it with a clasp near his throat. "It's not like we're going to be attacked."

"Yeah, but doesn't' that make you feel… naked?"

"Incredibly, but I want to get out there soon since no commanding officer is outside."

"Fair enough. Have a good one."

"Sweet dreams, Sentinel."

"Hey, before you go!"

"What is it?" he directed at Niou who suddenly smiled at him.

"For the record, I think you deserve more love than you think you do. Don't know what's holding you back, but I just know that you're worth it."

"I appreciate that, Niou," the Wyvern Lord said, returning the smile and saluting him. "Really, I'm fine, but thank you for your support."

"Shall we go to a different corner, Yagyuu?" Niou asked, standing up with his blanket still around him and sauntering away. The Sentinel laughed amusedly and Yagyuu sighed loudly before following him. Niou went to the back corner that wasn't occupied by Yanagi, Kirihara, and Sanada, and laid down with his head on a folded blanket. Yagyuu went to grab his blankets and to strip off his armor before joining him.

"What made you change your mind?" Niou asked when Yagyuu was finally laying next to him.

"The fact that I was being the idiot you so eloquently described."

"I'm sorry, Yagyuu. I should have been more tactful."

"No, I'm the one who is the most sorry. I should have never snapped at you."

Niou smiled before reaching under the blankets to pull Yagyuu against his body.

"Stop, Niou."

"Nobody is here to see. And besides, I want to warm you up."

Yagyuu pondered the thought for a moment and then shifted closer and let Niou's arms wrap around him. Niou looked at his face closely and noticed that he looked even more fatigued than he did earlier. It was apparent that he had spent some time doing deep thinking about himself.

"Hey, do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Niou asked and Yagyuu shook his head.

"It's really nothing."

"Yagyuu, I am here for you. Don't keep me out because it isn't fair."

There was a moment of silence before Yagyuu started fidgeting with the blanket he was under with one hand. Niou reached out to hold his hand still and kissed him on the cheek.

"I just keep thinking about the time where I was talking with Thunder Sage Inui," Yagyuu revealed finally.

"Did something happen before I got there?" Niou asked in an unsure tone, and Yagyuu shook his head.

"No, no. It was just before Dragon King Sakaki showed up."

"Ah, I see."

"When our army was starting to lose patience and wanted to fight for General Sanada's honor… even though the conditions of the battle were already completed. The decision of what to do fell to me… and I stalled."

"Yagyuu… you wanted to do what was right. There was nothing wrong with that."

"I just felt everything was out of my control. I shouldn't have hesitated before making my decision," he spat out bitterly.

"It wasn't like making decision earlier was going to do something. The arrival of the dragon laguz stopped everything."

"But still…"

"Yagyuu, I doubt that even Sanada would have made a decision that quickly in an unforeseen situation," Niou said firmly. "But are you really telling me that you wished that the dragon laguz never showed up so that unnecessary lives would have been wasted?"

"No! That's not what I am implying!"

"Good, but then what?"

"I just felt inadequate as a commander," Yagyuu said truthfully and Niou gave him an incredulous look.

"If you were inadequate, then we'd probably still be stuck there fighting with each other in a disorganized and upset mess."

"…"

"Yagyuu, did you forget our purpose?" Niou asked rhetorically. "Lord Yukimura said to end it quickly while saving as many lives as possibly. Now we didn't win like we wanted to, but we didn't lose the Fire Emblem nor did we get subjected to unreasonable terms. In fact, somehow we got future peace out of it."

"If it wasn't for King Atobe and the dragon laguz…"

"Yeah, we got lucky," Niou acknowledged with a grateful sigh. "But count your blessings while you got them. At least Lord Yukimura can bash King Atobe's ego in the head the next time he sees him."

Yagyuu finally laughed and Niou nuzzled him sweetly, letting his hair brush across Yagyuu's skin.

"So earlier when you said I didn't get where I am by being Sanada-like…" Yagyuu started and Niou silenced him with a kiss.

"I meant it. You two do share that ruthless work ethic extreme pride, and vicious tenacity. You demand perfection from those around you, but even more from yourself. However, people respect you for your natural kindness and levelheadedness."

"Niou…"

"Some of your Lance Knights and my archers expressed that they would do anything for you because you just care so much. And you're personable and easy to get along with… kind of like the Sentinel, except that he's very charismatic and fairly playful."

"Niou, you've really gotten to know them - the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel and our units," Yagyuu said with a pleasantly surprised expression.

"Just a bit here and there, but I really like them."

"So do you want to join the military yet?"

"Oh hell no."

"Well, it didn't hurt to ask," Yagyuu said as he settled back more into Niou's body. "So where did all of this observation of me come from?"

"Months of watching you," Niou said with an embarrassed laugh. "Plus I learned something from the archers I trained with."

"What did you learn?"

"That good people sense good people and will follow reasonable orders regardless of that person's background. It was the only thing I could come up with for why they believed in me and were so grateful for me being their teacher."

"Hmmm… yes, we do try to pick good people or teach them to be good," Yagyuu said, remembering military school fondly.

"And in times of trouble, they're not looking for invincibility or super strength. They're looking for someone human too… someone that will not make them feel discouraged for feeling the way they do."

"Empathy, right?"

"And you have that wonderful ability," Niou said, carefully brushing the hair out of Yagyuu's eyes and into his normal part. "So stop blaming yourself for what is out of your control. The soldiers sense that and they blame themselves for things that they could't control either. Once you decide to be the leader you've always been, they'll change with you."

"Gods, Niou. You really are something," Yagyuu said, overwhelmed by Niou's thoughtfulness. "I dismiss you quite often for just keeping to yourself… and maybe not being so good with advice."

"I'm in love with you. You get in my head and I can't keep you out. You make me say things I never thought that I was capable of saying," Niou said dryly. "And I want to keep you from completely turning into Sanada. I don't know how much I'd like to be dating someone with such a permanent frown. And ugly eyebrows."

"Mmm… And I love you too."

Niou sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, trying to listen to the sound of Yagyuu's heartbeat to lure him off to sleep. Yagyuu's fingers threaded themselves into Niou's underneath the blanket and Niou's other hand found itself massaging the small of Yagyuu's back. Niou was so happy that they were finally sharing a peacefully blissful moment for the first time in weeks.

Everything was still for the next few minutes, but right on the brink of sleep, the convoy hit something large and their bodies bounced off the floor by a few inches. Armor rattled noisily and a few weapons fell over and clanged onto the ground.

"Who the hell is driving this thing?! I am gonna -" Niou hollered heatedly and Yagyuu pressed a hand to his mouth.

"Shh… you'll wake the others!" Yagyuu warned and Niou rolled his eyes before the hand was removed. They took a quick look around and saw that no one else had moved an inch.

"What I wouldn't give for my ability to sleep through anything to come back…" Niou grumbled and Yagyuu nestled against him again.

"We'll be home soon, Niou."

"I want to know more about you."

"Where did this suddenly come from?"

"My everlasting quest to know every little detail of you," Niou said. "And I can't sleep at all now."

"Well, you did bring me here to sleep so I'm going to try," Yagyuu pointed out. Niou knew that he was right, but that wasn't going to stop him from hearing a little bit. He hooked a leg over Yagyuu's lower body and slid a hand under his shirt, feeling around the contours of his muscles.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"What you are doing to me," Yagyuu said vehemently, trying not to move in response when Niou pressed against a sensitive spot.

"Story or I keep going," Niou said cheerfully as he moved his hand towards the top of his pants and snuck a few fingers under. "Something tells me that you're going to have to… take care of something later unless you want a painful ride on your horse later."

"Fine, Niou," Yagyuu said viciously and he withdrew his hand. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you afraid that I am going to ask you something embarrassing?"

"Actually, yes."

"You really do have a low opinion of me," Niou said, laughing as he kissed a blushing Yagyuu on the cheek. "But honestly, I want to hear about your childhood."

"It's a bit of a sad topic," Yagyuu said, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The Wyvern Lord and I were talking about parenting and such earlier," Niou explained and Yagyuu adjusted his body so he could look at Niou directly in the eyes. "And I will talk about mine in exchange."

"You want to move on, don't you?"

"I want us to move on. Together."

There was a pause for Yagyuu to collect his thoughts and Niou reached for his hand again. Niou knew that this would be the best time out of any for this particular conversation.

"Well, my father and mother met when they were both in the military. My father had been there for around two years as the strongest archer and they had just recruited a group of healers."

"Was it love at first sight? Like us?"

Yagyuu chuckled at how suddenly enraptured Niou was in the tale.

"For him, yes. My mother kept ignoring his friendly advances because she did not want to get married or even to be in a relationship, but she didn't tell him any of the reasons. You could say it was a battle of tenacity between them. And their friends were either encouraging then to pursue each other or to forget each other."

"At least now I know where you get your extreme amount of it," Niou noted dryly. "So what finally won her over? His amazing looks? His gentlemanly personality? Or was he secretly a rascal in bed?"

"Funny, Niou."

"I'm being serious! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well, he was very good-looking and he could be gentlemanly if he wasn't being flirtatious. But it really wasn't any of that that won her in the end," Yagyuu continued on, kissing him gently on the nose.

"I knew it… a passionate beast in bed…"

"Oh my gods…"

"Sorry, please continue."

"They had been sent to a few battles already, but my father rarely was hurt. Then there was this nasty fight somewhere and my father ended up taking a major blow to protect their commanding officer. Reinforcements did show up and Rikkai managed to win."

"So your mother happened to be the one to heal him?"

"She told me that it was the scariest moment of her life because she was afraid he wasn't going to live. When he finally came to and saw who it was, his first words were 'Like what you see?'"

Niou broke up laughing when he heard Yagyuu say that, remembering that was exactly what he had said when he was caught bathing in the river.

"Did she slap him?"

"Of course."

"I like your mother."

"Then she started crying and said she was sorry for repeatedly breaking his heart. She said she felt like a fool for ignoring her feelings for so long."

"What was her reason for not wanting to be with someone?" Niou asked curiously. It was interesting to him to hear of a woman who would ignore her feelings of love or to not welcome the affections of others. He had always assumed that women fantasized about a charming man to come and sweep them off of their feet, and wouldn't hesitate to go along if that happened to them.

"She knew that being in the military meant her life was always at risk so she didn't want to become attached to anyone or want anyone to become attached to her."

"Thoughtful woman. Brave and sacrificial woman too."

"She really was, but they were so happy when they were finally together," Yagyuu reminisced fondly.

"Were they both from aristocratic families?"

"Yes, but my father was much wealthier."

"So tell me about little Hiroshi," Niou asked sweetly and Yagyuu turned a little pink. "Awww… are you embarrassed?"

"A little. No one has called me by my first name since I was a child. When they were still alive…"

"Hey, sorry, Yagyuu. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want," Niou said and Yagyuu shook his head resolutely.

"No, I need to."

"Okay, talk as much as you want," Niou said, squeezing his hand. "Now i want to hear about little Hiroshi."

"Well, I was almost the same as I am now - dutiful, polite, courteous, and serious. My parents were usually gone for training throughout the day so I was watched by my caretaker. I spent most of the day reading or helping clean the house."

"You were such good kid. It sort of disgusts me," Niou said with a laugh. "How did you ever have fun?"

"Reading," Yagyuu said stiffly and Niou poked him playfully.

"I know. Continue on."

"My favorite time of day was when they came home. My father would always scoop me up in his arms and ask 'How is my Hiro today?' before carrying me to the dining room to set me on the table. He would then leave to put his equipment away and get changed and my mother always had this begrudging look on her face as she watched him walk away."

"He called you 'Hiro'?"

"Because I was a champion to him. My mother just called me Hiroshi."

"She had to wait her turn to hug you? Is that why she was annoyed at him?"

"Yes," Yagyuu said with a nostalgic smile. "While my father was changing, she would pick me up and sit me on her lap at the table and we would talk about the day. I loved hearing about their training and she loved hearing about what I had read. And if father was acting up, then she would complain about him freely."

"I take it she thought he was a hooligan?"

"Where do you think the Niou side of me comes from?" Yagyuu stated and Niou nudged him.

"So dinner was cooked by your father?"

"Yes, and my mother baked. And I helped with everything."

"My mother would have killed to have you."

"You are a handful. I was a good child."

"Makes things more exciting. Anyways, tell me about how you spent time together," Niou insisted. He was so happy to hear Yagyuu reveal so much about himself and he just wanted to know more and more. It made him feel like they were moving into another level of their relationship - one that had even more trust, security, and closeness.

"On weekends, we did had a picnic on the hill if it was nice out. We would have story time by the fire - they would let me lay between them until I fell asleep. And horseback riding was wonderful."

"Hmm… one more topic for you, Yagyuu," Niou said, grinning at Yagyuu. "How did you not become an archer? I mean, it's obvious that your skills were subpar the first time we met, but I'm sure there's a fun story there."

"It's kind of funny," Yagyuu said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "My father tried so hard, but I just couldn't get the hang of the bow."

"Awww… Little Hiroshi with his little bow!"

"Niou, you had a little bow, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Made it myself, but unlike you, I could actually shoot it and hit the targets."

"Shut it."

"So the lance?"

"One day, my father's friends were over to have a good afternoon of drinking and I was serving drinks. Some of them asked if I was going to join the military when I got old enough, and I said I wanted to, much to my mother's protective disapproval. Then they asked if I was going to be an archer, and my father said that I would be the best of my generation."

"And then?" Niou asked excitedly, grabbing onto Yagyuu's clothes and pulling on them. He looked a bit disgruntled at being manhandled, but he kept talking regardless.

"One of them handed me a half-sized lance they got for their kid. I started mock battling just to see how it felt. After a few moves, I turned to look at them and all of their jaws were dropped to the ground."

"Bet your father wasn't too happy."

"My mother said he asked the gods why they had forsaken him so that night," Yagyuu said, chuckling softly as Niou slowly released him. "I had walked in, thinking something was wrong with him, and she told me to just ignore him."

"Your mother is so cold!"

"She is tough love," Yagyuu admitted. "But she loved deeply. She got me my horse, Reza, when I was old enough to ride one."

"And thus was the beginnings of Yagyuu the Silver Knight," Niou said fondly, mussing Yagyuu's hair. "How old were you when they died?"

"Eleven," Yagyuu said sadly. "I felt that my world had shattered when I heard the door knocker sound and ran to open it, expecting to be picked up in his arms and hugged from behind by my mother, but instead… it was… was just his bow…"

"Gods Yagyuu…"

"It was s-salvaged… mother must have put… some kind of protection sp-spell on it…" Yagyuu sniffled loudly, burying his face into Niou's shoulder. It was unbelievably painful to see Yagyuu so distraught, but as he tightened his hold on him, he hoped that his listening was some form of consolation.

"Cry it out."

"I just never… got to say goodbye," Yagyuu said and Niou felt copious amounts of hot tears drip onto his skin. "Or tell them one… last time that I… I loved them."

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. It hurt him to see Yagyuu so distraught, but it was time for him to let down his guard and be vulnerable. Yagyuu needed this release - that Niou was sure of.

"Thank you."

"There isn't anything that you can change in the past, but like I said before… they are always watching and they're so proud of you."

"They wouldn't have been proud of my recent behavior."

"No one's perfect," Niou reminded him, wiping the tears from his eyes. "But I think they're even prouder of the fact that you pick yourself up so quickly and always seek to do your best."

Things fell quiet as Niou let Yagyuu cry his remaining tears, trying his hardest not to join in too. When at last, Yagyuu's body stilled and Niou could hear Yagyuu's characteristically calm breathing, he kissed him as gently as he could. Yagyuu's lips parted slightly in response and the sweet flavor that he tasted was delightful.

"Mmm…"

"Your turn, Niou."

"Okay, my dad met my mother at a sort of community potluck. After tasting her cooking, he inquired who had made it, and they got to know each other."

"Your mother really does cook well."

"I hope you didn't choose to be with me for her cooking," Niou said and Yagyuu laughed.

"Certainly not, but it is a nice bonus."

"Anyways, my dad was so taken by her despite the fact that she was a farm girl and he was from a wealthy family."

"So how did she end up in a small house?"

"His family sort of disowned him when he told them the news. After they got married, they chose to live there and save up money to be able to travel the country since he had always wanted to do that. And he wanted to share that with her."

"And then she had children," Yagyuu said, now squeezing Niou's hand as Niou felt the all too familiar feelings of rage and hurt fill his body.

"Yeah, we ruined his grand plans," Niou said bitterly. "He only truly loved our mother and didn't want to try taking care of us when I came along. I don't think he ever wanted to be stuck in that house for as long as he was and started hanging back out with his aristocratic friends."

"Niou, I'm sorry."

"I think it would have been better if he choose to ignore us," Niou said with a hollow laugh. "But instead, he was a jerk to me about how much attention I got from mother and was constantly talking behind our backs with those friends about how we were the worst things to have happened to him." He remembered how much his blood had boiled when he had eavesdropped on one of his conversations, and how he was ready to attack him if his mother hadn't caught him first and sent him to his room first.

"What about your mother though?" Yagyuu inquired curiously. "Wouldn't they have had horrible words to say about her?"

"That would be one of the only things he would get upset about. They stopped mentioning her after they got the hint."

"So after the third child…"

"He couldn't handle it anymore. As much as he loved my mother, he wouldn't try or change. And he knew that he was breaking her heart by staying there so he made the decision to leave. He took most of the money though since he was going to be traveling, but left enough for us to survive."

"It was the best for your mother. You know that now," Yagyuu reassured tenderly. "Sometimes the best that happens to us hurts the most."

"Yeah, but that never took away from the pain that I felt for years," Niou said, turning his head towards the ceiling as hot tears welled up in his eyes. "My mother was utterly heartbroken, and as best as she tried to hide it, I could see through all of the forced smiles. Struggled to take care of all of us and the land… cried every night in her sleep… I blamed my existence for her misery, but also him for not thinking beyond his own wants."

"Gods, Niou," Yagyuu said softly as Niou found that he was unable to hold his composure any longer. "I am glad that you never gave in to despair."

"There are times that I wished I did," he admitted before biting his lip to put himself back together. "But I ended up really picking up the bow seriously and going off into the woods to practice. Nothing made me feel better than imagining those targets to be that jerkass. Archery was an escape."

"Better than a lot of things, Niou. So much better."

"I did try drinking at sixteen. Mother was so close to flogging me when she found me wasted that night and throwing my brains out."

"Niou!"

"I'm sorry! I am a rebel!" Niou said loudly after Yagyuu hit him on the stomach. "And don't worry, I didn't try it again since then. The hangover was miserable." He blinked the last of his tears out of his eyes before turning back towards Yagyuu, who gave him a scornful glare. Then Yagyuu smiled warmly.

"Despite it all, we made it," he observed and Niou felt incredibly relieved that he didn't think less of him. "Through the bleakest days where we didn't want to go on… we lived for those who loved us the most."

Niou kissed him firmly on the lips and then clung onto him as closely as possible. Yagyuu smiled so brightly that it seemed to pierce the semi-darkness they were in. He felt so much better overall - happy to have finally let go of the past and to embrace his future.

"Hmm… what now?"

"When we get close, I will send the Wyvern Lord to inform Lord Yukimura that we made it back."

"What information will you tell him?"

"The battle outcome, which is a stalemate. Dragon King Sakaki and the terms we agreed on. And that we will group at the eastern grounds for orders unless he wants otherwise."

"You… are not going to mention Sanada's condition?" he asked hesitantly and Yagyuu sighed.

"No… he will see soon enough," Yagyuu said distantly. "He probably will not question who lost - he will see for himself."

"He's going to flip a bigger table if he gets his hopes up," Niou said glumly. "Are you sure I can't hide at my house?"

"No, we have to do this together," Yagyuu said wearily, sounding as if he was ready for Sanada's condition and the battle outcome to be merely a nightmare that he needed to wake up from. He also looked like he was ready for a long rest as well.

Niou nodded and closed his eyes, letting his tiredness sink in.

"Okay Hiro, you brave champion of champions," he mumbled groggily.

"Just make sure you don't call me that in public."

"Heey Yeagyuuu…"

"Go to sleep."

"Do you think Yanagi and Kirihara were listening the whole time? Maybe the Sentinel too?"

"… Probably Yanagi shortly after you yelled about hitting the giant bump in the road. I don't know about Kirihara or the Sentinel."

"… Damn it…"

"Must we always do this before sleeping?" Yagyuu grumbled and Niou grinned.

"Yes Hiro, dear."

A loud 'umph' issued from Niou when Yagyuu elbowed him hard in the ribs and three distinct tones of laughter issued from two areas of the convoy, confirming Niou's suspicions.


	50. Part 4 Ch 2 The Price

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **Now we're halfway through January (how?!) OTL

I went to Japan to see my brother who is studying abroad in Kyoto from Dec. 20th-Jan 4th. I have never gone anywhere out of the state by myself and that was an amazingly fantastic trip. I got to eat a lot of new foods, met some of my fandom friends in real life, did a lot of healthy walking, spent entirely too much on doujinshi, books, and things from Animate (I'm in two of the biggest fandoms... Prince of Tennis and Kuroko no Basuke... and I like the singing voices of Uta no Prince-sama, which is also a large fandom). I think today my body's sleeping schedule and eating schedule has finally gone back to my time zone. *crosses fingers*

The Wyvern Lord totally goes from being an NPC to a main supporting character as I was writing this story. So does the military school commander... and the Sentinel... and the entrance gate guard... and then they all become main characters in the prequel and other additional stories. Why is this universe so large?! So much to do - so little time /o\

ANYWAYS, last chapter was Platinum Pair talking about all of the things, and now comes the next big emotional hammer of doom. Read - enjoy - review. The author loves hearing all of your thoughts and feels so please share away! Thank you very much for the continued support of this story! :)

PS - The Fire Emblem: Awakening game bundle has the 3DS in Cobalt Blue. Umm... I LOVE THAT COLOR but I am so broke from Japan! T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 2 - The Price<strong>

Yukimura stretched out on his bed before flopping onto his stomach and splaying his body to a spread eagle position. He tugged another pillow closer to him and then picked it up to put on the back of his head. Yukimura felt restless and he thought that lounging in comfort would do the trick.

'_Hmm… but it does feel nice to move around like normal again,'_ Yukimura thought as he fumbled behind him for his covers, yanking them over his body when he found the fabric. '_I can't wait to see them all again soon…_'

His surgery was miraculously successful, but the recovery period was miserable. He moved sluggishly and his endurance only lasted for a little bit before he felt faint and short of breath. Yukimura had to go through careful training to get back into shape, but the slow and low-intensity process greatly frustrated him. There were many nights that he threw his sword away, upset at how poor his skills were.

If the military school commander and entrance gate guard weren't around, he may have given up and caved into despair. However, they stood strong for him and dealt with all of his stubbornness without getting annoyed, and they constantly reminded him that there were people waiting for him to become healthy again.

He pushed himself very hard when some of his strength started to return despite warnings that he might hurt himself. Yukimura firmly ignored them - he knew what he had to do to become even better than where he started. He was going to be the most skilled fighter in the land, respected by his citizens and feared by his enemies, and nothing was going to stop him any longer.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he cleared his throat and rolled over before speaking.

"What is it?" he asked and the door opened partway.

"The Wyvern Lord would like me to inform you that he will be arriving on your balcony shortly."

"Is that so? Thank you for your message," he responded and door was closed.

Yukimura leapt up from the bed without bothering to fix the covers and straightened out his clothes. His heart started racing at the fact that his army was finally home and because he didn't expect them for a few more days.

'_Did they win decisively?'_ Yukimura thought to himself as he passed the space he did his artwork. '_Is that why they are back so early? Or… did they lose?'_ The same questions he had been asking himself for days and days were back on the forefront of his mind - constantly recycling themselves even though he knew he had no new information to work with. He hated not having concrete answers - a trait he shared with all of his advisors and high-ranking military members.

He approached the glass balcony doors and opened them, letting in a cool, but gentle breeze. Yukimura looked towards the skies to see if the Wyvern Lord was in sight and he spotted a tiny black speck getting larger fairly quickly. Yukimura's heart felt like it was going to thump right out of his chest, pounding harder and harder as each second passed.

When the wyvern got extremely close, he shot almost straight upwards and the Wyvern Lord, who had been sitting side saddle, jumped off. He landed in a crouched position with a heavy thump and took a few seconds before straightening up and bowing.

"That was an incredibly precise and astounding entrance," Yukimura remarked, recalling how the Wyvern Lord's face looked very calm and serious even as he fell several feet from the sky.

"Thank you, my lord," he said proudly. "It took a bit to perfect, and several injuries later, I can now do it without worry."

"Errr… do you spy on me?"

"Oh no no," the Wyvern Lord said with a laugh. "It was how I used to visit your father at night. He tried twice to see if he could do it it - your mother wasn't happy when he broke several bones and wasn't able to move for a week. The military school commander was mad at him too, so he stopped. Oh yeah, he was more mad at me though for allowing him to try."

"Hmm… sounds like him," Yukimura said with a small smile. "Enough about that. I am glad to see that you are in good health…" Yukimura trailed off when he noticed the eyepatch and a couple of scars on his neck.

"I am thankful that it wasn't any worse," he said, noticing the concerned stare. "And I see that you have made a full recovery. The soldiers will rejoice when they hear of the good news."

Lord Yukimura adjusted his cape before stepping out onto the balcony and resting his forearms on the railing.

"Did we win?" he asked, staring at his currently lifeless garden. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the answer.

"No, my lord."

He exhaled, feeling a bit sick that his worst fear had become a reality.

"But we didn't lose either."

"A stalemate?" Yukimura asked blankly, mentally stunned in surprise. "How? We sent seven fighters."

"Dragon King Sakaki showed up at a very critical moment," the Wyvern Lord explained. "It was extremely tight between us and then there were some complications… his arrival was more beneficial to us in the end - mainly to spare any more unnecessary lives being lost…"

"As well as other things, I presume?" Yukimura asked coldly, sensing that the Wyvern Lord was trying to obscure some facts from him.

"The commander wishes to speak to you personally on the outcome," he replied as neutrally as he could. "I can say that Seigaku's main goal was to establish themselves as a strong military country in the eyes of the others. And that they were seeking the Fire Emblem from us."

"The fact that they are not here means Dragon King Sakaki came up with an alternative. That also means they will not be attacking us again for a while," Yukimura surmised, turning to the face the Wyvern Lord. Yukimura beckoned him towards him and he approached respectfully.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he inquired, looking straight into his dark brown eyes and he was sure that a flash of fear appeared, but there was no visible movement from them otherwise.

"My lord, I am under orders to report only what the commander has ordered," he said dutifully.

"And I can easily override those orders," he said casually, taking another step closer. The Wyvern Lord's breath hitched, but it was barely audible. "But I won't out of respect. I will find out soon enough. Anything else?"

"We will arrive on the eastern grounds and await your orders. It will be your decision as to when to send the soldiers from other towns and cities home."

"I want to meet them by the entrance gate," Yukimura said, brushing past him and reentering his room. He waited until the Wyvern Lord followed him and then shut the balcony door.

"As you wish, Lord Yukimura," he said, falling into step with him as they walked to the doorway leading into the hallway. They walked in silence for a bit as Yukimura processed all of the new information. He couldn't believe that it would end up as a stalemate - as much as he worried, he had complete faith in their ability to dominate in fighting power. Seigaku was either extremely strong or extremely lucky. It was also unknown exactly how much the other sage knew about them, but Yanagi knew just as much about Seigaku if not more.

Then there was what he had to do with those who had lost their fight. He hadn't hardly thought about that since he was confident about them winning, but this was not the case now. He didn't even know who had lost - he doubted it was Sanada, Yanagi, or Yagyuu, but then again, it would have been any of them.

'_It is pointless to ask,'_ Yukimura thought to himself as they stepped out of the castle and his clothing fluttered back in response to the breeze. '_He said he was under orders not to tell.' _It was a wise move on their part to send the Wyvern Lord as the messenger - he was one of the few people that Yukimura felt guilty of trying to break because of his age and past relationship to his father.

"Tell me, Wyvern Lord," Yukimura said softly and he turned to look at him. "Are they… are they all alive?"

"… Yes."

"Good, good," he responded, feeling his spirits lift a little. Despite it all, they were his family ad he cared for them.

"My lord!" a voice called out from behind him and he recognized it as the military school commander. "Please let me accompany you!"

"Ah, you just heard of their arrival," Yukimura said, halting to let him catch up.

"One of the servants informed me that the Wyvern Lord had arrived in the castle," he explained hurriedly. "Glad to have you back, old friend."

"Glad to be back."

"Err… what happened to your eye?" he asked when he saw the eyepatch and the Wyvern Lord shrugged.

"Took an arrow there and by the time I found a healer, it was too late to restore my eyesight."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling. "It makes me look more like a manly beast."

"Even to this day, you still can be ridiculously absurd and full of yourself," he said with a serious frown.

Yukimura also smiled and the Wyvern Lord laughed. He was suddenly reminded of Sanada, who prided himself on being the best example of a man.

'_Soon. I will be seeing you soon'_ Yukimura thought, imagining the downcast but otherwise impassive face Sanada would have when they arrived. It was the expression of shame for letting his ruler down and bitterness that he couldn't have done more to sway the tides in their favor. As much as he wanted to see the proud and seriously assertive expression, Yukimura was just glad that he was home again so that he could finally express all of his thoughts of him.

* * *

><p>Yukimura felt as if an eternity had trickled by before he sighed the tip of a flag in the distance. His two advisors assured him that only a half an hour had passed in reality. His heart had started pounding madly again and he thanked the gods that his health was restored - otherwise he was sure that he would have passed out in pain.<p>

He kept his eyes peeled for Sanada's heavy black armor or his large deep red cape - any second now and he would appear. What he was going to say first to him, he didn't know, but he just wanted to see the face of the man he loved dearly before anything else.

Brown hair was seen first before a man in silver armor appeared. It was Yagyuu, looking stoic but worn, and a few moments later, some of the others appeared at his side. He could see Marui, Niou, and the Sentinel, but none of the others. Yukimura looked at the Wyvern Lord with a curious expression and saw that he was staring determinedly ahead.

The convoys pulled off into a clear area just outside of the castle walls and the soldiers continued advancing forward to stop in front of Yukimura. Out of the head convoy, Yanagi and Kirihara came out and joined the others, Kirihara limping as Yanagi helped him along. As soon as they were within ten feet of Yukimura and Yagyuu climbed off of his horse, they all bowed and remained in that position.

"You may rise," Yukimura said after a few seconds, looking at each one of their fatigued yet neutral faces. His heart throbbed nervously as he tried to ascertain where Sanada and Jackal had gone to.

"We are happy to see that you are well," Yagyuu said in a gentle, but cautious tone. Yukimura didn't like how they all seemed uncomfortable to be near him.

"I take it Yanagi and Kirihara lost," Yukimura said, stalling for time. He looked at them and the two looked towards the ground, downcast. "Well… did you try your best?"

"Yes, my lord," they both replied.

"We all did," Yagyuu confined. "There wasn't a single soldier on the field that didn't."

"And yet some of you still lost," he said, looking at the rest of them dead in the eye. "Does that mean they are stronger than us?"

"It was so close…" Marui hesitantly spoke up. "It came down to sheer luck."

"Luck for some," Yukimura said, pacing back to his original spot in front of Yagyuu. "Perhaps emotions for a few others?" he added coldly, looking at Yanagi who looked back up with a resolute expression.

"No, they did not interfere," he said honestly. "He is an incredibly talented sage. I made a wrong move and it was my undoing."

"Regardless, you still lost," Yukimura state firmly as the other soldiers behind them continued standing still, awaiting orders. "I will punish you later."

"Yes, my lord."

'_And still Sanada is nowhere to be seen_,' Yukimura thought to himself. '_What the hell is going on?'_

"Well, where is Sanada?" Yukimura finally asked them, now knowing that Sanada was not in the back making his way forward. "Is he taking care of Jackal in the convoy?"

Silence greeted him as they shifted on the spot. Marui, Niou, and Kirihara looked extremely distant.

'_Alive, that's what the Wyvern Lord said!'_ Yukimura reminded himself forcefully.

"Lord Yukimura…"

"Now! I want to see his face," Yukimura said, very annoyed at the situation. "Even if he's ashamed that he lost - I don't care about his feelings right now. I did not choose a coward to be my top general."

"Marui, go get them," Yagyuu said, voice quavering slightly as he spoke. Yukimura watched Marui dash off to the rear of the convoy, presumably open the door, and return. It was difficult to wait and he felt burdened with dread and anxiety.

Finally, they both appeared, Jackal carrying Sanada in his arms and Yukimura felt his heart stop in response. Sanada's armories body hung limply, moving only with each step that Jackal took. His clothes obscured all of his wounds so Yukimura had no way of seeing what all was damaged on him.

Lots of emotions burst forth and he had to refrain himself from being impulsive about any of them. He wanted to demand why Sanada was even in such a state and he wanted to lash out at the lot of them just to inflict pain that matched his own. Yukimura wanted to hold Sanada in his own arms and scream at him until he woke up, and he himself was so close to breaking down and quitting entirely.

Most of all, he felt completely slighted by fate. He fought so hard to recover quickly and strongly so that he would be able to see all of them again. Now the one man he had wanted to see the most was unconscious and fighting for the last thread of his life.

"General Sanada…" he said softly when Jackal stopped in front of him.

"He's alive, Lord Yukimura."

"I don't understand how he still is…"

"Dragon King Sakaki gave him a potion of sorts," Kirihara spoke up from where he was leaning on Yanagi. "It kept him in the state he was in."

"Nothing would affect him," Marui added. "The only thing we had to do was keep him relatively warm."

Yukimura nodded as a tiny flicker of hope was created in his heart. As much as he wanted to retreat to the castle with Sanada, he still had the rest of the army to address first.

"Jackal. Please drape him over Yagyuu's horse. I will have the entrance gate guard take him to his room."

"Yes, Lord Yukimura."

"Captain Yagyuu, please lead the army in and then when the last person is through, have them do an about face towards the gate entrance and I will speak to them."

"As you wish."

"Lord Yukimura," the Wyvern Lord called out and he turned to the side to look at him.

"What?"

"You are doing the right thing," he reassured. "Continue being strong for a just a while longer."

"If my army fought their absolute hardest for me," he said with firm conviction. "Then I need to let them know that I truly value that. Only Yanagi, Kirihara, and Sanada when he recovers, will be duly punished."

"You have grown into such a mature ruler so quickly," the military school commander commented.

"This is a test of my strength and my ability to prioritize," he stated as he whirled around and his cape flared out behind him. "I won't lose to this. Give the order, Captain Yagyuu - let's not keep the soldiers waiting any longer."

He started walking away, flanked by the military school commander and the entrance gate guard who was guiding Yagyuu's horse with Sanada slung over it. The sound of a mass of people and horses moving on ground, wind being pushed as wyverns flew off and circled around to get over the wall, and commands being passed along filled the air. Yukimura and the commander turned to the side to head towards a way to get onto the top of the wall, but the gate guard kept going forward with Sanada's body. It was all he could do to keep his heart from leaving with him.

* * *

><p>As bitter as he was about the end result of a stalemate and the defeat of two of the demons, he was greatly relieved that more lives were not wasted and that they had their chance for retribution. His speech was simple and honest - proud that they fought as hard as possible for their country, sad for the lives lost and the families that would be affected, and moved that they had thirsted so badly to fight in General Sanada's name. The burden of being the one that had the ultimate power was heavy, and today he felt as if he was being utterly crushed by its weight. However, the response that he received reminded him that they were there to help carry the load, and for that, he was truly thankful.<p>

After the cheering had died down, he issued orders for the soldiers from out of town to rest in the castle and the school for two nights so they could have the time to decide their next plan of action. Everyone else could return home to rest and then report back to the castle in the afternoon to help clean up the convoys.

They all moved quickly and effectively - eager to get into the warmth of a building and have their first home-cooked meal since they had departed one and a half months ago. Lord Yukimura gave a nod to the military school commander before climbing down the ladder to get back on the ground, promptly heading towards the castle with an extremely brisk stride.

'_Things are set now,'_ he told himself as he expectedly weaved his way through bustling soldiers. '_I can finally see Sanada.'_

Once he was in a part of the castle where there wasn't anyone, he started sprinting towards Sanada's room. He really couldn't wait any longer - he needed to feel with his own hands that his heart was still beating.

A part of him was angry that the Wyvern Lord did not outright tell him that Sanada was very wounded and unconscious, but the other part of him knew that he would react rashly if he did and would have been in no condition to address the troops. Yagyuu was extremely clever in his decision of who to use and what they were allowed to say. It was a move that Sanada would have been proud of if he was in any state to feel that way.

The door to Sanada' room was ajar and Yukimura slipped inside, clutching a stitch on his chest. Yukimura saw that the doctor was standing by the window, watching Yukimura make his way to the bed.

"How is he, doctor?" he asked breathlessly as he looked at Sanada's unusually pale face. He reached out and touched his skin, and he wasn't quite as cold as he looked. However, there was a slow and weak heartbeat, and Yukimura found it very disconcerting.

"Stable," was his reply. "Whatever the Dragon King did to him allowed him to return to us alive and with a chance to live."

"I wonder if the Dragon King will request any favors of me?" Yukimura said as he slipped the covers off of his upper body and then tugged his shirt up. His chest was marred with wounds, but there was a considerably large and deep one near his heart. They looked very fresh and tender, but Yukimura pressed against one carefully to see if the skin would break. Nothing happened at all so he pressed as hard as he could before withdrawing his hand and seeing that it didn't even leave a mark.

He saw that the necklace he had given him was still intact, glowing an ethereal deep red. There wasn't any magic on the charm, but he had hoped that somehow the gods would have protected him from harm when they saw how much love he had put into the making of the necklace. Carefully, he untied the knot and took the necklace to put it around his own neck. Yukimura saw that his own necklace's sapphire charm nestled perfectly against the ruby charm.

"Would you grant any favor he asks?"

"Absolutely. He is considerate and generous and now I owe much to him."

There was a soft knock on the door out of respect before a telltale swish of robes entered the room.

"Yanagi… when is this potion going to wear off?"

"Soon, Lord Yukimura," he replied, coming over to the bedside to look at him. "When it wears off, he will be faced with darkness and he must fight to not succumb to it."

"Then he will not lose," Yukimura declared softly, motioning for a chair to sit down in.

"He will not."

Yukimura quietly thanked the doctor before taking a seat and placing Sanada's hand within his own. They waited silence as the seconds trickled by, watching for the smallest sign of a chance. Yukimura could not take his eyes off of Sanada's injuries, imagining how their fight may have happened, but knowing he would never be able to confirm until he woke up.

"He fought with true valor, didn't he?"

"Until the very end," Yanagi confirmed. "Otherwise he would have conceded earlier to avoid being in this state."

"He is going to blame himself when he wakes up."

"Without a doubt."

"Sanada," Yukimura said to him, squeezing his hand. "I want… you to come back to me as soon as possible. Don't keep me waiting long - I can't handle this any more."

A more audible breath escaped his lips and Yukimura's eyes flared open in response.

"Sanada?!" he said as Sanada's hand suddenly clenched his own. His body trembled and faint, groggy noises were sounding in the back of his throat. Before anything could be done, his head turned over to one side and all was still again.

"Sanada! Sanada! Wake up!" Yukimura yelled at him, hoping the sound of his voice would bring him back. He kept calling for him over and over, but it wasn't until a minute had passed before he started convulsing,

The doctor had closed the space between the window and the bed in a few, long strides and had a bottle of liquid out. Yanagi was also right by his side with his staff. Some wounds had been reopened when Sanada had arched his body and they were ready to attend to him.

Glowing particles quickly surrounded Sanada's body as the doctor tipped the liquid into the open wounds. Yukimura was squeezing his hand so tightly that he was sure that he had cut off Sanada's blood circulation.

"Sanada! Don't do this to me! Open your eyes!"

"Uhh…" a faint grown issued as his body shook slightly once again.

"Damn it! You will not torture me like this!" he cried loudly, completely beside himself.

"My lord!" Yanagi said firmly, taking one step away from Sanada's body and put a hand on Yukimura's shoulder.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Yukimura snarled, batting his hand away before grabbing Sanada by his shirt and hoisting him up.

"Lord Yukimura!"

"Sanada Genichirou! If you decide to make my surgery recovery be all in vain, I will dig your body up from the grave and tear you limb from limb before I ask the gods to make your afterlife a living hell!"

He let his upper body drop back onto the bed because pushing him away forcibly had a chance of hurting him since the Dragon King's potion had finally worn off.

"Lord Yukimura!" Yanagi pleaded. "There isn't anything we can do for him anymore. He needs to get through the darkness on his own."

"I don't care. I will be here from him until he wakes up," Yukimura said resolutely, sitting down and resuming his hold on Sanada's hand that was limp once again.

"My lord, we don't know how long…"

"Have you healed him to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes, the much larger wounds will heal more slowly, but we have done all that is possible," the doctor announced and Yukimura nodded gravely.

"Good. Then leave us. Both of you."

"Yes, Lord Yukimura," the doctor responded, hustling out of the room. He stopped hallway to see if Yanagi was with him, but saw that he was still by the bed.

"I am coming in a few seconds," he said and the doctor retreated.

"My orders were for you to leave," he said sternly.

"I want to talk to you as a friend and not your advisor," Yanagi explained and Yukimura's eyes flashed in response.

"No, I just want time to myself to be with Sanada. I will summon you later when I am ready."

"It is almost time for dinner…"

"Do not talk to me about dinner when he can't even eat right now!" Yukimura screamed at him, wishing that he had a small object to throw as well. "He can't use any of his senses right now and it is both his fault and that swordmaster's!"

"He was fighting for you above all else!"

"How do I know that?!" he shrieked, hot tears now streaming down his face. "He can't look me in the eyes and say anything. And don't you start on how he would scold me for my childish behavior because I don't give a damn anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Yukimura," Yanagi said, bowing deeply in apology. "I will excuse myself not and come by after dinner to see how stable he is."

"I want you to stop by my room and fetch my blanket and a few pillows before that."

"Yes, my lord."

Not another word was said as Yanagi retreated out of the room and Yukimura turned his attention back to Sanada's face, which was currently facing the ceiling. Yukimura reached under Sanada's shirt and placed it over his heart, feeling it beat faintly as more tears began to fall.

"Sanada, please come back to us… to me…" he pleaded softly as he looked at his unmoving face, diligently watching for the slightest sign of movement. There was none aside from the smallest rise and fall of his chest from breathing.

* * *

><p>Hours went by so slowly and the days seemed to last for an eternity. He barely left Sanada's side for longer than half an hour and that was for baths, going to the bathroom, and important meetings with castle officials and council members. The one instance he was gone for a prolonged period of time was when it was time for the troops to head out and he wanted to personally bid them farewell and thank them for their service.<p>

All meals were brought up to Sanada's room, although he stopped eating after a few days. He couldn't force himself to stomach hardly anything with all of the anxiety and stress he had built up. Messages were sent to Sanada's room as well since he had taken to working on business at his desk. The pile started accumulating quickly when he lost all motivation to keep up.

His military duties and gardening tasks were bestowed upon Yanagi and Yagyuu and any other soldiers that were helping, and they accepted this without question. He knew that it was unfair to them that his lack of effort resulted in much extra work for them, but he felt like resigning as ruler at way too many points in the day. Unfortunately, the only way to give up the throne was by passing it onto an heir or by death.

Concern for his well-being ran quite rampant throughout the castle. The place was also considerably depressive because their ruler kept to himself and wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. They stopped pestering him after a while though - when they knew that he wasn't going to listen and any further attempts would result in their deaths.

Yukimura knew that his actions, or lack of actions, were both hurting himself and everybody else, but he couldn't get himself out of the horribly pessimistic trap he was in. He pushed everyone away purposely now - he didn't want to be consoled or loved. Nothing helped fill the void in his heart because only Sanada regaining consciousness would. At least they respected his space when they understood what he really wanted, but he did send Kirihara into hysterics when he was brought lunch after a few days and refused to eat it.

Yanagi appeared calm and collected on the outside, but Yukimura knew that he was a distraught mess on the inside. Yanagi couldn't do anything for either of his best friends - he could only pick up the pieces of what they were breaking. Yukimura was wholeheartedly thankful to have such a good person in his life though. Despite the many times Yukimura had rebuked him or hurt his pride in an effort to alleviate some of his own pain, Yanagi would be there in the end for him.

One evening, he found himself weak, worn, hungry, tired, and completely stressed. Too many things were going through his mind yet it felt like nothing was processing in his head. He didn't know where to start with anything. Yukimura truly understood what being a emotionally wreck felt like now.

Sanada's body had remained still since the first day he arrived at the castle, except for the occasional deep breath and his head tilting from side to side. Yukimura ran his had along Sanada's cheek fondly and shivered slightly at how cold he had gotten.

"Sanada…" he said hoarsely, blinking back a few tears that were threatening to form. "So… I started a portrait painting of the eight of us after you all left… and when I went through my surgery, I didn't have either you or me finished. After that, once I recovered much of my finer motor skills, I went back to finish it. I wanted to get it all done before you all made it home as a welcome back gift…"

Yukimura sighed at the ironic and cruel twist of fate. He slipped his hand back into Sanada's and said a silent prayer to the gods for Sanada's recovery. Yukimura wished for the hand to squeeze him back, for his eyes to open, and for his voice to speak and let him know that everything was okay.

"The painting is incredibly beautiful… you need to see it. Our family. Our loving family. We want you back. I want you back," Yukimura said, fighting off the descending fatigue of many restless and practically sleepless nights. "You look incredibly serious in it though… like the old man of the group…"

He started nodding off uncontrollably, knowing that sleep was soon going to be inevitable. Yukimura considered going back to his room for a split second to sleep in his bed, but then knew he would just return to to Sanada's room out of worry anyways. He could just fold his arms on the side of the bed and take a short nap although he knew he would wake up very uncomfortably.

Sharking his head, he pulled back the covers of Sanada's bed and pushed him over to the side. It took quite a bit of effort considering how heavy and completely uncooperative his body was being. When there was finally enough space, Yukimura climbed onto the firm bed, pulled the covers over both of their bodies and turned over to face him.

"When I envisioned sleeping with you when you came home," Yukimura said brushing Sanada's hair back into place with his hand. "I was thinking something much more passionate and active."

He smiled weakly at his corny attempt to make the situation slightly better than absolutely depressing.

"I love you…" he said, closing his eyes and pressing himself as close to his body as possible, hoping that his body heat would warm up his cold body. "I don't want to live the rest of my life without you by my side." His heart's beating sounded phenomenally loud compared to Sanada's whose sounded like it was barely beating at all.

'_Dear gods,'_ he thought as consciousness started to slip away. '_Please let him wake. Guide him through the darkness he has to fight and give him the chance to live many more days with me, our friends, our companions, our family…'_


	51. Part 4 Ch 3 Without a King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note: **Hello. We are just into the beginning of March... so yeah, it's been a while since the last update lol. Haar Haar XD

So now that I've slammed the hammer of doom upon your souls in the last chapter, I reward your support with the complete opposite - the Javelin of Justice! (Only there's not really any justice for that hammer in this chapter). *crawls away* But umm... silly fun? Does that count? Yes, yes it does!

Also, I bought the 3DS bundle for Fire Emblem: Awakening early February. HRNNNN COBALT BLUE WITH DRAGONS 3DS. And the game is FANTASTIC! So fantastic that according to the game clock, I have put 73 hours into... that's a lot considering how busy I am with school. This month, I have HS musical rehearsals/show weekends, MS/HS Band Festivals, AND I have finally gotten a second job at a Menard's they just built in my town (btw, this store is one of the largest around). So they have me starting out as a cashier/front desk/and if my hours work out, working with accounts payable. So with that plus teaching at school plus private lessons afterschool for some of my students, I should start making money now! Yaaaaay!

Thank you all for your continued support of the story. I heard from people that I haven't heard from before and I really appreciate the thoughts and comments about my writing. :D Please enjoy reading and leave a review if you get a chance!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 3 - Without a King<strong>

Lord Yukimura's absence to military business hit everyone extremely hard. It wasn't like he was at every single practice before, but they all knew the reason why they had not see him make an appearance, and that casted a large shadow of disheartened effort and silent uncertainty over all of them.

They did their best with Yanagi's and Yagyuu's leadership, but even they were distracted and worn by the rough situation. At least their day only consisted of cleaning up, sending out messengers, and light training since they didn't have much of a reason to do their normal training routine until new people were recruited. Marui couldn't imagine the soldiers having enough mental focus to do much else, and he was one of the ones that struggled the most with staying on task.

If it was possible, they tried to avoid talking about Lord Yukimura and General Sanada - it always brought up the gloomy feelings that everyone was trying so hard to bury. Yukimura's select group of fighters decided to stop visiting Yukimura after a few days when it became evident that he wasn't able to be consoled or reasoned with. It was tougher on some more than others so they did their best to support each other.

Eventually everyone, more or less, went back to normal - Yagyuu started doing his patrols through town again, Niou went back to working with his mother, and Kirihara split his time between studying with Yanagi and helping restock wood for cooking and chilly days at home. However, Marui and Jackal didn't have much to do because they were fighting specialists, and since the army wasn't training too heavily, they were not needed. They also couldn't leave to do any mercenary missions because their employer was Lord Yukimura, and he was in no mindset to think about what to do with them.

All of the citizens at the capital quickly became aware of the situation through word of mouth and prayed for the tides to turn in their favor soon. If that day took its sweet time arriving, or never arrived at all, the country would eventually find itself without a ruler, and that would be completely devastating for a countless amount of reasons.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jackal."<p>

"What is it, Marui?"

"I'm bored."

"You are always bored."

"But now exceedingly so." He wasn't exaggerating - he had spent the last ten minutes counting how many beams of wood there were in the ceiling.

"Read a book."

"Nah."

"Go running."

"I do enough of that because of training."

"Take up knitting as a hobby."

"What? No! Do I look like an old woman to you?!"

Marui looked over to Jackal, who was next to him on the couch, writing something down in a book to parchment. Curiosity got the better of him and he peeked over to see that he was writing down what looked like a recipe for something.

"Recipe book?" Marui asked and Jackal nodded.

"I know mine by heart, but wanted to write them down in case someone else wanted to try my cooking," Jackal explained, now sketching how the potatoes should be cut. Marui was surprised that his big and tough hands were able to be so nimble with a quill.

"That's not about me, is it?" Marui asked suspiciously. "I mean, I'm not a terrible cook…I just do better with baking..."

"No, no! I meant if you wanted to try for fun. Or in the case of Lord Yukimura who wants to have the servants cook some of the dishes."

"Cool, cool," Marui said, lounging back against the couch. "I made a book with my desserts a while back 'cause I had to experiment a bit to get it just right."

"Just desserts?"

"And drinks too."

Silence descended upon them as Jackal continued working and Marui closed his eyes to see if he could fall asleep. Then an idea flashed through his mind and he grabbed Jackal's arm to get his attention.

"Hey!"

"Dude, I just got a genius idea!"

"I think I'm afraid…"

"No, you'll love it!" Marui reassured in an excited tone and Jackal found that he wasn't yanking his chain for once. "Ready to hear it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"We start our own tavern."

"Are you insane?" Jackal questioned incredulously. "Start a tavern? From scratch?"

"Yeah! It will give us something to do!" Marui said, grinning madly. "We could refurnish an abandoned building and then cook and bake for people."

"What happens when we go back to mercenary work?"

"We could always not open. We'll post up notices in advance and then people will know what to expect."

"Why not train others to cook without us?"

"Because we need to be there to add the magic touch!" Marui said, rolling his eyes at Jackal's absurd question. "Oh man! This is going to be great! So great! So genius!"

"And where exactly are we going to get furniture and stuff for this?" Jackal asked, shutting his book with a snap. "We have quite a bit of money, but that's going to go to food and supplies to start up, and a large portion of mine is going to the journey to my parents."

Marui sighed as the elatedness of a good idea vanished out of his system. He didn't consider where he would get furniture and decor that matched in a large quantity quickly. There wasn't anything in his parents' house that he could use except sets of drinking glasses and some nice curtains, and he didn't want to ask them unless he absolutely had to.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Gingerly, he stood up from his seat and made his way to the door, turning the handle to open it. He came face to face with Yagyuu and Niou and was pleasantly surprised, especially by Yagyuu's lack of armor.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

"We are wondering if you two were free today," Yagyuu said and Marui nodded.

"Yeah, what for?"

"The Lance Knights and us are going to my parents' house to do some cleaning," he explained.

"For fun?"

"No," Niou said. "We want to throw my mother's birthday party in the large dining room and make it an enjoyable formal event. She has always dreamed of having some kind of elegant party."

"Eh, why not? I'm bored anyways," Marui said, shrugging and turning back into the living room. "Hey Jackal. We're going to help Yagyuu and Niou clean some stuff. You have no choice - you're coming with."

"How much cleaning needs to be done?" Jackal inquired as he stood up and headed over without any sign of disagreement. "Especially if you need some of your Lance Knights to help out."

"Well, they're bored too so they wanted to clean the whole thing. Some of them want to move in and work to maintain the house."

"You okay with that, Yagyuu?" Marui asked as they all headed out after locking the door. It was a pleasant afternoon with hardly a breeze and they could hear the birds chirping in the distance. There were only a few people here and there on the road, and they were quietly bustling along towards the heart of town.

"I don't live in it so I don't mind."

"I think he's nuts not to be living in that place."

"Niou, I like my room in the castle."

"Yeah, but it's a _room_. Your house has many more rooms with way cooler stuff in it. Just think of the things-"

"Does anyone live in your house?" Jackal asked, cutting off Niou's sentence and sparing Yagyuu some potential embarrassment.

"No, but my caretaker lives next door though so he watches it," Yagyuu responded with a grateful smile.

"Oh man…"

"How… what is it, Marui?"

"Yagyuu, the gods sent you at just the right time!" Marui said, clapping Yagyuu on the back.

"Is it okay that I'm confused?" Niou said, scratching his head. "Don't tell me you like cleaning!"

"No, no," Marui said with a distasteful scoff in his direction. "I came up with an idea to start a tavern, but we don't have any means to get furniture."

"I think we have a lot of furniture on storage that we don't use, but it might not be enough of each design," Yagyuu said, frowning in thought. "It's been too long for me to remember exactly, but no one has taken anything out of the house."

"I kind of like that though," Jackal said after pondering a little bit. "I mean, having different furniture. Maybe areas with different themes?"

"Yeah! I like this idea!"

"More genius than yours," Niou said snidely and both Yagyuu and Jackal latched onto Marui before he could run out and leap at him.

"Why you!" Marui said, struggling against their hold as they continued walking. "Unhand me so I can teach him a lesson!"

"Teaching me requires some kind of knowledge and you're severely lacking there."

"Argh! How are you even dating him? He's despicable!"

"He knows what happens when he crosses the line with me," Yagyuu replied simply and suddenly Marui felt a chill in the air. He had witnessed a snippet of a resilient Yagyuu when they were at the standstill against Seigaku, and heard stories of a merciless Yagyuu during his portion of the battle, but now he realized that beneath the gentlemanly exterior really did lay an unforgiving and cold personality. It was a rare occurrence for him to be that way, but Marui told himself firmly to always stay on his good side just in case.

"So, what are you going to name this tavern?" Niou asked after the two released a calmer Marui so that they could walk more efficiently.

Marui put his hands behind his head as they went along into a rather nice area with big houses. The houses were still kind of close together and he was sure Yagyuu's was further away with a large front yard.

"Headless Horseman?"

"Sounds like a knight that has been decapitated."

"Obviously."

"Broken Arrow."

"Niou doesn't approve."

"Livid General."

"That's a death wish."

"Heaven on Earth?"

"What the hell? We're not running a brothel!"

"Breaking Oblivion."

"Too… epic…. Maybe we could name a book that?"

Silence. Marui blamed the situation with Yukimura and Sanada for their lack of brainpower although Niou would argue that Marui's surplus of lame ideas was heavily influencing them.

"… Barrel... Roll?"

"Yeah, that's awesome," Niou said, grinning. "It just sounds classic and you can have barrels around the building or something."

Marui nodded, beaming ear to ear. It was exciting to get the ball going on something that would be fun to do and well worth it in the end. Even the manual labor part of it he wouldn't mind handling, and that was saying something about how much he had grown in the last few months.

* * *

><p>The house that Yagyuu grew up in was colossal… or at the very least, impressive, with its elegant design and bountiful green grass. Their jaws were very close to the ground when they stopped and Yagyuu looked at all of them with a mildly surprised expression.<p>

"I can't believe you were able to leave this house for a room in the castle!" Niou exclaimed, looking at all of the details of the house. "When did you move out?"

"When I was promoted," he said, gesturing for them to follow. "I couldn't help but keep thinking about my parents while living in my home, and I needed to be around Lord Yukimura's castle more often because of my duties."

"Ah, I see."

"Where are your Lance Knights?" Marui asked, looking around. "Are they showing up after us?"

"They are already inside," Yagyuu said as he reached for the door and pushed it open. A chorus of soldiers that happened to be in the entrance hall greeted him and they all smiled.

"Your orders?" Jackal inquired.

"The dining room is down the left hall at the end. Once you are done with that, all of the used furniture is in the storage room in the basement. You can use some of my men to help you sort out things."

"Where will you be?"

"Niou and I are going to my old room and my parents' rooms. I want to spend some time in there again."

"When will we be able to access the house after this?"

"The caretaker is always home and has a key. Members of the Lance Knights will also be in and out."

"Let's get to it then!" Marui said, bounding off gleefully. "I can't wait to explore this place!"

"Hold on Marui! It's not your play place! Be more civilized!"

"Jackal! Come on! Follow me to our next discovery!"

Niou rolled his eyes in Marui's direction as Jackal sighed and went with Marui, who had already took off for the east wing with the brightest grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The cleaning of Yagyuu's house would take some time, but that worked out well for the lack of having other things to do. It would provide quite a bit of entertainment for Marui, who looked forward to doing something big and new, and needed something to keep him busy.<p>

'_Now all we need is a building,'_ Marui thought to himself as he wiped off an ornate vase carefully. '_Maybe these guys know of a suitable place?'_

"Hey guys!"

"What is it, Marui, sir?" one of them replied from his spot on the ladder by the window.

"Do any of you know of anybody selling their place or an abandoned building or anything?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Darn."

"What do you need it for anyways?"

"Starting a tavern."

"Sweet!" another one piped up from the side of the window curtains he was cleaning. "We'd love to hit it up when it opens."

"Hey!" a third spoke up when a group walked in with a plate of sandwiches. "Do you guys know of any building Marui and Jackal could use for their tavern?"

"Huh… I think some of the men in the kitchen might know."

"We would like to use some help cooking when it gets started up," Marui said right when Jackal walked in. He had left for a while to get water for them and came back bearing a large jug and a tray of glasses.

A group of them raised their hands as volunteers and Marui took note of them. Some of the others mentioned that they knew of other soldiers that would be interested in either construction, moving things, decorating, or being waiters and bartenders. Word started spreading fast and they were already determining who was available when to work on a piece of loose parchment.

"Holy man, Jackal," Marui said, looking around the room. "I didn't think that this idea was going to escalate that quickly."

"No joke," Jackal said as Niou and Yagyuu walked in, surveying the room. "How did the bedroom cleaning go?"

"Good," Yagyuu responded. "It was very nostalgic looking at my old toys and books. I still have to go through my dresser and closet and my parents' belongings."

"Ahhh… Good luck on it." Marui said, knowing how hard it was on Yagyuu to lose his parents. Yagyuu had never talked to him specifically about it, but he had heard some of the soldiers mention it while they were on their way back from battle out of concern for their comrade.

"Did you know his favorite toy was this little stuffed horse?" Niou asked and Yagyuu shoved him out of embarrassment.

The nearby knights heard the comment and they all said 'Awwwww!' before he ushered for them to return back to work. They obliged with warm smiles on their faces, which caused him to blush slightly in response.

"And his other favorite was this barn owl stuffed toy," Niou continued in a bright, sing-song tone. "He named her Artemis."

"Niou!"

"Niou really enjoys breaking ultra serious people down, doesn't he?" Jackal noted and they all laughed.

"It's why I get along well with Lord Yukimura and Sage Yanagi," Niou said with a smirk. "Anyway, let's eat! I'm famished!"

"Marui, sir! Jackal, sir!" a knight called as he ran in with a few soldiers. "You wanted a building - we found you a building."

"Wh- how?!" he said, awestruck. "Someone pinch me - I must be dreaming."

"No, you're not, sir. A couple of the guys rode out to have lunch with their families and relayed the news to other soldiers, and I'm sure that they passed the info to the wyvern riders…"

"Remind me never to start a rumor," Marui said dryly, acknowledging how fast word of mouth got around. "Anyways, a place?"

"Yeah, it's on the cross of Ohmyra and Gearygiri."

"Out by Gakaypuchi?"

"Yeah, that's the next road over."

"How much do we need to pay for it?"

"Completely free," the assistant captain of the Lance Knights said with a bright grin. "As long as you dedicate a dish to the Sentinel."

"What?!" Marui exclaim. "He's just going to give us a place for free?!"

"Guess his brother used the building as an indoor sparring place with his friends before he met his wife in a nearby town and moved away," the assistant captain said with a casual shrug. "Anyways, they built it from scratch and his family didn't want it to go to waste."

"Wow, the winds of fortune are completely going our way," Jackal said, shaking the assistant captain's hand humbly. "I don't think there is any backing out this point."

"No, there isn't, sir. And if you do, I'm sure you'll have an angry mob of soldiers breaking down your door."

"I got a question," Niou announced and they all turned to look at him. "How come everyone is so… zealous today? I mean, about cleaning and fixing up an abandoned building…"

"Boredom," a soldier passing by with a plate of fruit and vegetables said. "And looking to do something to get our minds off of the bleak situation we are in."

"Ah," Niou said, taken aback. "You're right. I've been distracting myself too…"

"I think we all have," Jackal said with a heavy sigh. "Having already seen the life sucked out of Lord Yukimura once was hard enough."

"Marui, can I talk to you for a bit?" Yagyuu inquired suddenly. "We can go for a walk in the backyard or through the house if you want, and then come back to eat."

"Yeah, sure," Marui said in surprise. He waved to the others before following Yagyuu out of the room.

"Where would you like to go?" Yagyuu asked and Marui made a face in thought.

"I want to see the library," Marui said. "I can see you getting lost in books when you were a child."

"This way," he said as they headed towards the entrance hall. "It's down this wing, around the corner, and then the door on the left."

"'Kay."

They walked for a while before speaking again. The hallway smelled a bit musty and dust had settled onto all of the decorations, windowsills, and carpet, yet everything looked like it was in great shape.

'_These Lance Knights are going to have their work cut out for them,'_ Marui thought to himself, recalling how large the house was on the outside. '_But man, there would be a lot of history to discover here. I wonder how many generations of Yagyuu's family lived in this house?'_

"Tell me Marui…" Yagyuu started as he glanced over to Marui, who was admiring the craftsmanship of the candle holders. "Why did you actually want to start a tavern?"

"Boredom"

"I know there's a deeper reason."

"How so? I come up with ideas all of the time."

"This one is just a bit different," Yagyuu said with a shadow of a smile as he opened the door. "Anyways, here's the library."

He lit a match and pick up a candle on the nearby table to light. Then he made his way towards the window and pulled the curtains open, revealing a large room with tall, wooden bookcases around the perimeter of the room. There was a ladder propped against one of them, and a few tables plus an assortment of comfy chairs in the middle.

"Incredible…" Marui said, slowly taking it all in. "Yanagi would love all of this. I'm amazed that he hasn't tried to get in yet."

"He knew that i would return home when I was ready. Then, once everything is cleaned up, he'll come over to read."

"Do you have any recipe books?"

"A small section maybe from my mother," he said thoughtfully. "Her own recipe book is in their room."

"Do you think you'll…"

"Please. Take it. She would be honored."

Marui nodded before taking off to see if he could find the books he was looking for. As he dusted off volumes, sometimes smirking at titles that reminded him of the others, he thought about how to best answer Yagyuu's suspicions.

One of the reasons was definitely boredom, but he could have sparred with friends, helped stockpile more wood for the next cold day, or explore town until his next mercenary mission. Starting a tavern from scratch was also going to be a lot of work and they knew he didn't like stressful, time-consuming work.

He was also electing to forgo his independent spirit to be one of the leaders of the new tavern, which was very rare of him. Marui supposed that being a key part of Lord Yukimura's army really told him to think past just himself.

"Hey Yagyuu…"

"What is it?"

"I think… I think it's cause… I want to let the army primarily, but the public too, come to a place with good food, comfort, safety, and joy. Within my short time with the army, I realized that I could actually care beyond just placing myself… that being there for others was ultimately more rewarding."

"How wonderful, Marui," Yagyuu said as Marui turned from the bookcase to look at him. "It's a tremendous feeling."

"Not that I won't stop being confident and and boastful any time soon," Marui said with a hearty laugh. "But you know, I view things differently now."

"I am glad."

"Is that why you took me away from the others?"

"You will probably tell Jackal at some point, but I thought that you would feel more comfortable figuring out your thoughts with someone new and without more pressure."

"Thanks Yagyuu."

"Anything else?"

Marui paused to think about it some more. A memory of his parents' house swam into his mind - the day that he had decided to move out to live independently. It was a tough decision considering he didn't have much to his name, but he knew after much deliberation that it was the right thing to do.

"I moved out of my parents' home to be on my own because they didn't like how passionate I was about the sword and developing my skills."

"Why?"

"Non-military aristocratic family," Marui said with a shrug. "I think they wanted me to be a business supervisor or something. And when I left, they said that I would never amount to anything spectacular with that path I had chosen."

"But they still let you visit?"

"If I needed anything like the furniture I have, but we don't really talk. I don't know what to say. It's not animosity, it's just…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. And you know, I'll feel better if this tavern idea becomes a really good success," Marui said, blinking back twangs of emotion. "It really touched me that everyone jumped on board so fast."

"Well, they are my hand-picked Lance Knights…"

"Look who's bragging now."

Yagyuu laughed and put his hand on Marui's back.

"Lord Yukimura sure has a way of gathering good people," Yagyuu said fondly. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"I've always been proud to live in this country," Marui said grinning. "And so I can boast about the legendary Three Demons."

There was a pause when they were reminded that one demon was incapacitated, one had fallen apart physically and emotionally, and the third was grieving over the other two and carrying on the best that he could.

"They'll be three again," Marui said, turning around and looking at the bookcase to search for his book. "I have no doubt."

The door burst open abruptly and they whipped around to see a crumpled heap consisting of Niou, Jackal, the assistant captain, and some of the other knights.

"Perfect. They can clean out the library," Yagyuu said casually, but there was a hidden edge of sharp malice. "I don't reward eavesdroppers." They all immediately sprang to their feet and ran to start cleaning the bookshelves with their bare hands since they didn't bring anything with them.

"You go ahead, Yagyuu," Marui said, smiling because he had finally located the books he wanted. "I'll help them clean and you can send someone down with supplies."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah This saves me the trouble of working up the emotional courage to tell them about my tender side later."

"So…" Niou said in a hopeful tone.

"No Niou, you were the leader of the lot," Yagyuu said coldly and he scrambled to the corner that was the farthest away with a terrified expression. "I will see you all in a while, and know that you will be the last to have dinner."

They all gulped and started cleaning more diligently, some coughing when they inhaled the amount of dust they swept into the air.

Yagyuu winked at Marui discreetly before heading out to take care of other business. Marui waited for a second before looking at the books that he now had in his and smiled. Things could not have gone any better than it did in the few short hours.

* * *

><p>"Jackal. Yanagi came by with some books for Kirihara to read," Marui said, sitting down in his chair in the backyard with an armful of tomes.<p>

"And?" Jackal asked from where he was cleaning off a chair. They had moved the furniture from Yagyuu's house to their yard to dust and tidy while the other soldiers were at their new place working on cleaning the floor and walls. In Marui's backyard, they had arranged everything like how they were envisioning it in the tavern so they could judge if it was the best set-up. So far, things were looking really well in their mind's eye.

"Where is the brat anyways?" Marui said, setting the books on a small table and looking at the titles with interest.

"He went to Niou's to practice throwing knives in the forest," Jackal said, now starting on another chair. "Yanagi and Yagyuu are with the section leaders figuring out their exact losses and finances so they know how many people they have to recruit. They also needed to go over effective battle strategies and what they need to focus on for training."

"Is Lord Yukimura with them?" Marui asked and Jackal shook his head.

"No. Still in Sanada's room. He has pretty much moved in there," Jackal said as he heaved a sigh. "He snapped at me when I insisted he eat."

"He might die before Sanada wakes up," Marui said dryly. "Wouldn't that be tragic?" Marui hoped that his sarcasm was understood by the gods - the last thing they needed was another bad event to happen.

"Ah well, we are in the country of extremes," Jackal said, throwing the towel onto an uncleaned chair and heading over to one next to Marui.

"I dare you to name them all by extremes," Marui taunted as Jackal collapsed onto a chair and wiped the sweat off of his face with the back of his hand. "I'll do it too."

"Captain Yagyuu - extreme posture."

"Sage Yanagi - extreme creeper."

"General Sanada - extreme discipline."

"Lord Yukimura - extreme stubbornness."

"Kirihara - extreme ambition."

"Niou - extreme casualness."

"You - extreme bragger."

"Hey!"

"We're being honest!"

"Fine! You - extreme… extreme… " Marui trailed off in thought. "You're not extreme in anything!" he yelled hotly. "Too level-headed!"

"I'm not from here, remember?" Jackal reminded, sitting back in his chair with a better posture. "And I didn't grow up in a situation where I had to really push myself."

"Ah that's true!" Marui mused, stroking his chin. "You will be extreme something soon. For now, be extremely boring."

"Don't stroke your chin like that - it freaks me out," Jackal sad, looking at the books that were for Kirihara as Marui threw him a jokingly affronted look that he saw out of the corner of his eye. "It's too much like Yanagi. Anyways, there's a book on laguz here."

"Yeah. I was going to look at it, but then I wanted to know where Kirihara was," Marui said, pulling the book out of the stack and opening it to the table of contents. "Anything in particular?"

"I want to see information on the types."

"Alright, let's see what we've got here…" Marui said as he flipped to the right page and Jackal moved his chair to sit directly next to him. "The Bird Tribes: Hawk, Raven, and Heron. Ever seen any of them on a mission?"

"The occasional raven, but they're already in their animal form. I haven't seen any in human form with wings."

"Okay, raven laguz. They live on the islands of Higa that are too steep for humans to scale. Raven laguz in their human form have either black, dark blue, blue, or sometimes dark brown hair that will gray when they get to be an old age. They are sensually attractive, typically wearing bolder shades of clothing, and are full of confidence and coyness. They are calculative, unrevealing, and suspicious of others by nature, and it is not wise to fully trust one. Raven laguz also have a fondness for shiny objects and have developed a knack for thievery."

"That makes the waters hazardous for pirates to come through," Jackal said thoughtfully. "Although I'm sure the main tribe heavily enforces leaving humans alone. Continue."

"Raven laguz in their animal form have pure black or dark blue feathers. They are smaller and weaker than hawks, but are much faster in attacking and dodging. Their beaks cannot pierce armor, but they are intelligent and will strike a weak spot without fail. Like other bird laguz, they are weak to wind magic."

"I don't think Higa is ruled by the raven laguz entirely," Jackal said. "Humans have the main island and keep to themselves. The Raven King would have the unreachable islands."

"Do you think Higa's group of fighters would have raven laguz in them?" Marui asked, staring at a really detailed drawing of a raven. He could see the gloss in their feathers and the sharpness of their beak and talons.

"I do not know."

"We'll find out soon. What's next?"

"Hawk laguz. They are a laid-back and good-humored group that live on the large island of Shitenhouji. Their clothing tends to be earth-toned and simple to not attract attention. They enjoy the company of others and participating in competitions where they can demonstrate their talents. Male hawk laguz tend to be large and sturdy with tan, muscular bodies, and females are smaller, but still considerably strong. Hawk laguz are not concerned about wealth or costly belongings - they enjoy the freedom of the skies and the thrill of the hunt more than anything else."

"Huh. It would seem as though the hawk and raven laguz would have a tough time getting along, but will fight for each other always," Marui noted, watching Jackal turn the page.

"Kind of like how some of our friends' relationships are. And ours too," Jackal said with a laugh. "The feathers of the hawk laguz can range between dark brown, brown, tawny, and mahogany, helping them blend into their environment effectively. Hawk laguz prefer brute strength when they fight since their beaks and and claws are so powerful. They are aggressive risk-takers in their fighting style - fearless, assertive, and savage. Hawk laguz have great pride in their tribe and will do anything to protect their loved ones."

"Imagine it, Jackal. Imagine having wings!" Marui said brightly. "How cool would that be to fly on your own? And then to transform into a predatory bird and be so powerful and untouchable by mere humans!"

"As much as I enjoy flying, It think I like the ground a lot more."

"Of course. You're such a farmer," Marui joked, punching him in the shoulder. "Anyway, next is the heron tribe."

"This is an impressive sketch of one," Jackal remarked as they looked at the way her long hair cascaded down her body. Her clothing was light and floaty with beautiful and intricate embroidery. The smile was gentle and warm, and Marui found himself very swept away by the angelic girl he was looking at.

"Otherworldly…" Marui said dreamily. "I want to meet one in real life. We would be the most amazing couple and people would be so envious..."

"The male herons look equally as beautiful, this text says," Jackal summarized, cutting him off. "Maybe you would be into them too?"

"Haha, no," Marui said with a scoff. "I don't roll like our other friends. Women are the way to go."

"Indeed, they are the way to go," Jackal agreed before nodding to Marui to continue on.

"Hmmm… Heron laguz live in a forest in St. Rudolph, secluded from the hustle and bustle of town life. Some do leave to study light magic and history at elite St. Rudolph schools, and others will fly to visit the other bird clans to learn about their culture. The music and songs of the heron laguz brings things to life in the most incredible and magical way."

"I heard that heron galdr is just… there isn't anything like it," Jackal said, smiling at the thought of something so surreal.

"They have fair skin, golden to blond hair, and ivory or white wings. Heron laguz do not fight, but they will stick close to their friends and their support in battle dramatically renews their vigor," Marui finished, turning the page and staring at a collage picture of a large cat, a majestic lion, a fierce tiger, and an impressive wolf.

"Those are the ones that make up most of Yamabuki," Jackal said while skimming the text. "I want to look at this later after we get some more work done."

Marui pouted at him when he mentioned work - he wanted to know more about the laguz and he didn't want to wait.

"I can tell you a bit then," Jackal said and Marui lit up in response. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, all four in human form have animal ears and tails. The tiger laguz have a few stripes on the lower portion of their faces and they are amongst the tallest and biggest humans. They are strong, both offensively and defensively, are very loyal people, and in their beast form, are magnificent creatures. They use their claws more when fighting than their teeth."

"So if you were a laguz, you would be a tiger…"

"Probably."

"Tell me more!"

"We've seen the cat laguz, Kikumaru. Very fast and able to sense motion incredibly well. They have the widest variety of emotions of all of them, and their mood can change at the drop of a coin. I guess you can think of tigers being similar to hawks and cats being similar to ravens in fighting style, but not personality."

"I understand," Marui said with a nod. "Easily distracted, I am assuming?"

"Impulsive too."

"And lastly, what about the wolf and lion laguz? I think that they would be cool! Even cooler than the others!"

"Wolf laguz are sort of in the middle of the strength and speed spectrum, but their bite is average. They are patient and cunning, and exceptionally good trackers. Wolf laguz prefer to be alone when the pack is not doing anything together. Lion laguz are the strongest of the beast tribe and could stand a fair chance at taking on smaller dragon laguz. There are less of them than the others and they are all in the royal family line or related to them"

"Sounds ferocious, the lot of them," Marui said with a nod before springing up dramatically from his chair and setting the book on the table. "So, do they all dress differently like the bird tribes do?"

"Yeah, cat laguz have tighter, form fitting clothing - you might say fashionable even," Jackal explained as he stood up as well. "Tiger laguz have simple, functional clothing. Wolf laguz like to expose their skin and their markings. And lion laguz dress in aristocratic-like or royal clothing."

"You know, it's incredible," Marui said, drawing his sword and taking a few warm-up swings with it. "That the laguz are so naturally powerful. If they wanted to, they could overrun us humans."

"Indeed, but they're innately more peaceful than humans are," Jackal said, grabbing his axe from where he had left it under one of their tavern tables. "Oh, and the beast tribes are weak against fire magic, the bird tribes are weak against wind magic, and dragon laguz are weak against thunder magic."

"… We didn't talk about dragon laguz!"

"I don't know that much about them. We'll have to talk to Yanagi."

"He knows everything!" Marui huffed as they headed to a clearing. "Anyways, this tournament of champions is going to be crazy for sure so we better be on our game. Let's make this the best spar yet."

"We are at a tie," Jackal noted, warming up with a few careful strokes of his axe. Despite his sheer physical strength, he had a well-practiced technique and did not waste time being flashy. "Your turn to take the lead?"

"You bet!"

"You haven't yet."

"Just you wait."

Marui readied his sword and Jackal moved his axe in front of him with a serious stare. He had stayed up a few nights practicing diligently to beat Jackal in this spar practice - the taste of victory was going to be so sweet because he had wanted to surpass him since the day they met. It was going to be great regardless of how much time there would be before Jackal reclaimed the lead.

Metal met metal as they moved at the same time to land the first blow. Even though they were considerably different fighters, they were evenly matched, so it came down to the first person to make a mistake. Of the two of them, Jackal was more consistent in how he could hold his guard and cause the other person to become impatient.

'_No matter how fast I move my sword, he has already anticipated my move,'_ Marui thought to himself in frustration. '_He'll block or dodge and he won't tire out.'_ However, he felt that he wasn't getting as worn out as he did in the past, and acknowledged his growth due to strenuous training and having to survive a major battle. Marui realized that, in the past, he would stay on the safe side of his limits when practicing, and that it wasn't until he was pushed and challenged by his superiors that he really blossomed.

They had gone for a bit without scratching each other, which made it into their familiar battle of endurance. Marui's breathing was become shallow and his arms were numb from being hammered by Jackal's strength. His legs were also feeling strained from trying to plant himself from being pushed over, and it was even harder to gain ground because Jackal started going on the offensive.

Marui bit his lip in intense focus and channeled his anger towards Jackal, ignoring the taste of blood from his teeth cutting into his flesh. Then a feeling like he had never felt before seized him - it was a serious understanding of true concentration. It blocked out any other thoughts that he was having and made the fact that he needed to win an overpowering matter of life-or-death.

Now Jackal was a bit caught by surprise as Marui found an open spot and slashed him. He couldn't catch onto Marui's rhythm and struggled with fear in his eyes to ward him off, but it was to no avail. Marui had him on the ground with minor wounds and Marui's sword at his throat.

"You finally did it," Jackal breathed and Marui withdrew his sword proudly. "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea, but I liked the end result," he said as he twirled his sword before sheathing it. "I just felt powerful. Like I have had all of my growing skills locked in a cage and they were finally released in a furious whirlwind of epicness."

"Well, enjoy that winning record," Jackal said as he struggled to stand up.

"Oh man! I totally will!" Marui said excitedly. "You will probably gain it back in no time, but for now, I am enjoying it while it lasts. We should celebrate with some of those ladies I met the other day!"

"Oy! Why do we have to celebrate when I have the losing end of the record?!" Jackal said in an annoyed tone. "That's not fair!"

"They all would be woo'd by my sword skills and forget about your ridiculously built biceps and rugged physique," he said dreamily. "Oh I can't wait…"

"Hey!" a voice called and they turned to see that a group of three that had just arrived.

"Oh hey, where have you been?" Marui asked Kirihara, who was jogging towards him. "Your hair is all wet."

"Went for a swim in the river," he said, jabbing a thumb back towards Niou who was striding up with Yagyuu. "With Niou. Captain Yagyuu showed up when we were done."

"And you didn't drown?" Marui said in a mock surprise tone. "Incredible!"

"I can swim!" he said hotly. "There are plenty of things I can do!"

"Hey Yagyuu, what is it that you said when you showed up?" Niou asked with a sadistic grin and Yagyuu pushed his glasses up with a straight face.

"I said 'I didn't realize that the river had seaweed'," he said and Niou grabbed Kirihara before he could leap at Yagyuu.

"Lemme go, I am going to hand it to the captain!"

"He outranks you!"

"Don't care!" Kirihara retorted, trying to reach forward with his arms and kicking his legs wildly. Marui was reminded of himself being restrained from attacking Niou a while back and chuckled to himself.

Yagyuu turned away from them to face Marui and Jackal with a shadow of a smile on his face.

"You are much more crafty than you appear," Marui commented with a laugh.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Yagyuu stated simply and Marui rolled his eyes at him.

"If all of our days are filled with the company of friends and laughter, then I would die a happy man," Jackal said as Niou threw Kirihara to the ground and started wrestling him.

"Cheers to that!" Marui said brightly and Yagyuu smiled warmly at him. "On another note, looks like taking a bath was rather pointless," he mentioned as the two continued to battle on the ground. Niou was considerably more proficient at pinning Kirihara, possibly due to the fact that he had siblings that he could practice with.

"There are buckets of water by the side of the house…" Jackal said thoughtfully. "Cold water that is."

"Carrying the buckets over would ruin the surprise," Yagyuu said.

"Let's carry them instead," Marui said with an evil grin. "Jackal can get Niou and we'll both get Kirihara."

The two never saw it coming and were left soaking wet, cold, and immensely irate. Marui had to agree with Jackal - he had never laughed as hard or felt as comfortable with himself as he did with the friends he had now.


	52. Part 4 Ch 4 The Value of Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note:** Hi. March was really really really really really busy. OTL We had MS Band Festival, HS State Solo and Ensemble, HS District Band Festival, and another HS District Band Festival in addition to a week's worth of night rehearsals for the HS musical and two show weekends. And then when that was all over, I started time at my second part-time job at a home improvement store. The store opened earlier this week after three weeks of stocking and building displays and such (it's a soft opening). Crazy crazy. Grand Opening next Saturday!

In the long delay between this chapter and the last, I've received notifications of more readers favoriting/following my story and some PMs and reviews about how much they love the story or how they read it in one sitting from the beginning. I am deeply grateful for all of the support and encouraging words on a project as big as this one. I will keep doing my best!

Fun fact: Omaera Gakeppuchi Giri Giri is my favorite Tenimyu song. Good catch for some of my readers :)

Enjoy reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated as always - Thank you! ^^

PS - My apologies in advance if this chapter skirts the border of sappy, but I've had it done for months and I'm still happy with it. /being critical about one's own writing

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 4 - The Value of Life<strong>

Darkness. Absolute darkness as far as the eye thought it could see.

Silence. Pure silence save for the faint sound of his beating heart and his light breathing.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there - lurking and unmoving. He didn't feel like leaving though because he knew that every route imaginable inevitably led to more darkness. There was no need to exert any effort if he was already content with where he was.

Something reminded him that darkness was only the absence of light - that there was some kind of barrier casting the shadow. Then that must have meant he was completely surrounded by barriers, but he didn't know how far way from him they were.

Maybe there was a door somewhere, just waiting to be opened? Maybe the door was there, but was locked from the outside? There was also the possibility that the exit was a ladder that led to a trapdoor in the ceiling or a staircase that led to a lower floor. The uncertainty of everything further enforced the benefit of not looking - it saved energy and time even though there wasn't much need for those things in this dark place.

Why he was here in the darkness, he did not know. He couldn't even begin to fathom it because he didn't remember anything about his life other than he simply existed. He was sure he was not born from the darkness and he was sure that he had never visited before, so why was he put here and for an already prolonged time? He didn't have the faintest of an idea for how much longer he had left to stay there either.

Was it only the beginning of many years or was it a few pages shy of the close? Time neither trickled slowly nor or sped by - it was rendered unnecessary to keep track of. He had also lost his sense of feeling since being there - it may have been more accurate to say that he was nothing but a hollow shell. Yet how was he able to think if he was sure that he was empty inside? His only explanation was that the mundane atmosphere dulled or possibly eradicated all of his senses.

Senses? Something else used to steal his senses or throw his senses for an intense and sometimes chaotic spin. Something rather deceivingly innocent, but was really deviously demonic inside. How could that be if there was nothing but him occupying the darkness?

Yet, he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that there was something, perhaps even someone, that caused him to feel so many different emotions with just their presence. Why didn't he remember? He highly doubted that he would forget something important unless it had wronged him in some way. It wasn't even like him to hold grudges because it was a waste of energy.

A feeling of warmth suddenly spread through his body, which surprised him because it had always been a cool temperature in wherever he was for as long as he could remember. The feeling appeared the strongest on the top of his body, and in particular, around his waist and on his lips. It felt like he was being hugged and then kissed by something more solid than air.

Now things really didn't make any sense - how could he know what these actions felt like if he had spent all of this time in seclusion? It must have meant that at some point in time, he was somewhere else with someone. Also, something told him that he used to be adamant about not letting anyone touch him or get near him save one person.

The scent of something pervaded the area - something pleasant yet fragrant. It was the smell of some kind of flower although he had never seen one around the place. He couldn't pinpoint what kind of flower though - it was more like a large collection that you would smell walking into some garden in the springtime.

The strongest of them was the smell of magnolia and he breathed it in deeply, remembering how it was his favorite. Daffodils were his favorite flower and he enjoyed its subtle scent, but there was something about the aroma of magnolia that was simply divine. Someone he once knew always smelled like that, sometimes mingled with a little bit of rose if he felt like having that added scent.

Roses. He had once seen roses that were so beautiful that they looked otherworldly. They were a red so deep that he could drown himself in it and so soft to the touch like the purest velvet. Their scent was heavenly and one small inhale would heighten all of the sense beyond imagination. He had only been around them a few times, but their potency was not to be underestimated.

Thinking of those roses reminded him of the concept of colors. It seemed as though he once had seen other colors than the black of darkness because he did know that those roses were red. He pondered the idea for a bit, closing his eyes even though it made no difference. Sometime later, he saw a flash of something and he knew that it would have been called 'slate blue'.

The color of slate blue was very dear to him and his only explanation for it was that it belonged to the someone who smelled of magnolia and had hugged and kissed him before. It may have been the color of that person's clothes, or perhaps his hair, but that would be an unusual color for someone's hair. Anyone with slate blue hair would be quite special and unique indeed.

Later, some kind of glow appeared in his mind's eye and it was sort of this dim sapphire blue. How was it possible when there were no openings in the room and presumably no other objects? He wasn't a hundred percent certain about the objects though since he never actually got up and felt around for any. It had been an endless cycle of mediocrity there since there was nothing to look forward to and no need to leave.

He opened his eyes after a while and saw that the glow was actually quite bright and was coming from two small sources somewhere high above him. It was definitely a sapphire blue, twinkling gently like stars in the night sky or jewels in the sunlight. The sight also reminded him of eyes, and of course, there was only one person he knew that had eyes like that.

"Yukimura…" he whispered, hoarsely from not using his voice in the longest of time. That was that person's name. There was no other name that could have been right for this person who was slowly coming back from his faded memories.

"Sanada?" a higher voice said, echoing softly around the area. That must have been his own name. It seemed appropriate for him at the very least - something that was simple yet powerful.

"… Yukimura… Lord Yukimura," he said a little louder, noticing that he had a deep baritone voice. It must have had a resonant quality before - the kind that carries strict orders and commanders, and also the kind that was the most tender to someone that he was affectionate towards.

"General Sanada," the gentle voice said again. The voice must have belonged to an angel that was coming to rescue him from the place, or at least, keep him company. It was sweet, melodious, genuine, and kind, giving the impression that the person sought only to make peoples' lives worthwhile. However, he thought that angels would provide white or golden light throughout the room, and so far, he only saw the two glowing sapphire orbs that were suddenly increasing in saturation and luminosity. It was tough to decide if Yukimura was an angel or a person from all of his muddled thoughts.

"… How do I get out?" he asked, knowing that that was the question he needed to ask. His heart told him that it was necessary for him to see Yukimura again because he needed to tell him something important - something that had been locked away and guarded for years upon years behind a translucent door.

"Please wake up…" he encouraged and another feeling of warmth encompassed him soothingly.

"But I am… awake, right?"

"Come back to me…"

"I want to! Please tell me how!" he yelled, voice cracking from not being used and at the gradually saddening tone of the person speaking to him.

"… I don't know if I can go on living… without you…"

"And I want to be there for you!" he yelled, frightened that he had little time left before something tragic would occur. "Tell me. Tell me!"

Was it even possible for angels to die? The Yukimura he had once known would never give up on life for him, but that was only because he had made him promise not to. He made him swear to a lot of things to protect them both as much as it hurt them.

"I wish this was only just a dream… but I know this is cold, hard reality," the voice said with bitter dejection and Sanada leapt to his feet, running and searching for any way out. It was to no avail since the sapphire light was dimming quickly and he never collided with any objects or walls. He felt as though he had never traveled at all.

"Please hold on… for me…" he pleaded as the scent of magnolia and rose dissipated and a very cold chill set in. "Yukimura? Lord Yukimura? Lord Yukimura!"

Pain as he had never felt before enveloped his body and he collapsed, knees slamming against the floor harshly and the din seemed to echo all around him. The blood in his veins felt as if they were blazing a trail through his body with fire and a raging inferno took place near his heart. He started gasping for air as his upper body fell to the ground, wondering why his lungs seemed to have contracted. He coughed loudly and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

Was it time for him to die? If it was time, he didn't understand why he was dying in such an excruciating manner. The sensation was not unfamiliar however - he had experienced the same feeling before against the hands of this young swordmaster that he had not expected to lose to…

… Wait. If he were dead, then he wouldn't have experienced all that he had just gone through and thought about. And there was nothing around that could cause him to die again like that. He suddenly hypothesized that it was his latest memory coming back to him in almost its full original intensity.

"If this… is a… nightmare," he panted, clutching at the large wound across his chest, attempting to stop the blood from pouring out. "I can simply… open… my eyes and wake up… right?"

The last of his strength had ebbed away and his mind was fogging up quickly. The agony of defeat and the regret of letting people down were overpowering and consuming him - unwanted blemishes on his image of perfection. For someone of his phenomenal strength and personal caliber, losing when it mattered the most was one of the largest disappointments that could have ever happened to him.

He moved his hand away from his chest, knowing that it wasn't going to be enough to stop the flow and surrender to the inevitable fact that his life was about to end soon. As he did, it brushed an object that he didn't notice was there before. Feeling very curious despite the pain, he felt around the object with his fingers and noted that it was a teardrop shape and made of something smooth, but with an inscription carved into it.

"It's a part of me that I want to be with you…" he said, remembering that this object had a companion and it was time for them to be reunited…

* * *

><p>Darkness again. But not absolute darkness.<p>

He forced himself to open his eyes, which was extremely difficult. His eyelids felt like they were weighed down by some unknown force, but Sanada's will always prevailed in the end. Slowly, his surroundings came into focus and he saw that he was staring at a painting of daffodils illuminated by stars in the night sky above an unlit fireplace. There was sunshine coming in from the window, shining its rays onto the black covers that were over most of his body.

He blinked a few times, very confused as to how he was in his room when he could have sworn he was just at the battlefield. Then everything came back in full force - how his army was doing their best to clear through enemy lines so that he could reach their objective, how some of his fighters found victory and some unexpectedly lost, and how he was about to make the decisive blow and it all turned around on him in an instant. He really should have been dead, but somehow, miraculously, he wasn't.

Something stirred softly to his right and he turned his head carefully in that direction. An occupant with slate blue hair that was a bit messy from neglect was sleeping on the desk chair he had pulled up to the side of his bed, head tilted over to one side and mouth slightly ajar. He had an azure blue blanket covering his body oddly, looking like it had slid down from his shoulders to his waist on one side.

"… Lo…Lord Yu… Lord Yukimura," Sanada said hoarsely. A nasty ache resided in every area of his body, and the core of his very existence was pained with returning feelings of disgust, anger, and disappointment. He was ashamed of himself for not upholding the law of Rikkaidai as the commander of the army - defeat was not an option and losing was unforgivable.

Yukimura was still sound asleep, and upon closer inspection, he looked like he had been evading the necessity of sleep for a few days. Sanada couldn't help but be annoyed by it.

"… Lord Yuki… Yukimura," he said, a little more audibly this time. Yukimura heard him this time around and gradually opened his eyes sleepily.

"Sa-Sanada?" he said, completely surprised when he realized that Sanada was indeed awake. He immediately broke out into an immensely relieved smile and seized his hand. "Oh my gods, you are awake and alive…"

"How did I get back here?" he asked, wishing he had the strength to squeeze his hand back. "In my bed… my room… this castle?"

"Sanada, you've been unconscious for an entire month," Yukimura said gravely and it was Sanada's turn to be in shock.

"… That much time has passed since?" he said and Yukimura nodded.

"You've only been here for a week and a half, but its felt like an eternity for me," he said, stroking his hand. "They healed you up as best as they could have there, but you just… refused to wake when you were back here. We didn't know what else we could do…"

Sanada frowned, looking away from Yukimura. He used his free hand to tug the covers down from his chest and revealed his nicely chiseled muscles and a medium-sized scar that was not previously there. It was faint in appearance, but still noticeable as a reminder of his loss.

"Sanada…"

"Don't look at me, my lord," he said curtly, following the trail with his eyes and remembering that the wound inflicted was much larger than what it left behind. "I failed for my country. I failed your expectations. I am weak and I don't deserve any of your affection."

"You did lose and you will be punished for it," Yukimura said, disregarding his request and looking at his chest. "But the more important thing is that you are alive. That I would have given anything in exchange for, Sanada. And being bested does not make you a weak person - it means you have to be better next time."

"… It doesn't erase the guilt or the embarrassment I feel."

"Time will. And your troops do not think less of you at all. They know that you gave all of your effort and went into the battle with valor and serious determination."

"Lord Yukimura…"

"Don't argue. We had the same discussion about me when I was held back because of ill health," Yukimura threatened, putting an end to any desire that Sanada had to discuss the topic. Silence settled in its place as Sanada stared absentmindedly at the painting in front of him and Yukimura continued stroking his hand softly. Eventually, he turned his head back to Yukimura and remembered he had something to address.

"My lord… have you been sleeping?" Sanada asked hesitantly when he noticed that his skin was darker below his eyes. Then he spied the plate of uneaten food on his desk. "And have you even been eating?"

"Not really," Yukimura said casually, releasing his hand to stand up and remove the blanket from his lap. "I haven't been doing much of anything besides worrying."

"Lord Yukimura! You really need to take care of yourself. Especially in my absence," he said disapprovingly and Yukimura gave him a cold, hard glare. "I can't protect you if you refuse to take care of yourself…"

Sanada was not able to get any further words out as Yukimura leapt onto his bed so that he was positioned above him. A hand slapped him viciously across the face, making him go incredibly dizzy. He let out an agonized cry as pain shot throughout his body from reacting to it and another howl when the other side of his face was slapped equally as hard.

"What the hell?!"

"Damn it Sanada!" Yukimura yelled, brushing the hair out of his eyes in frustration. It was then that Sanada noticed he wasn't wearing his gold headband that he only removed at night. "I thought that the time away from you would help me get over you… to be able to keep our promise! I really felt that I could treat you like a close friend and brother again, but then your practically dead body was brought back from the battlefield and of those feelings returned tenfold!"

"Lord Yukimura!"

"It isn't fair! I don't know why it has to be you. I've tried to like other people to take my mind off of you, but they're always missing something that you have!" he continued as Sanada struggled to regain his focus. Yukimura bent down and grabbed his shoulders, digging into him with his nails and shaking him. "Sometimes I just feel like everything would be easier if I just ended it all, but I'm just as stubborn as you - as hard as things get, I refuse to give up on life!"

Sanada gritted his teeth as he thrust a hand up upward and reached around to cup the back of Yukimura's head. It took every ounce of strength to raise his body only a few inches from the bed once he got a secure hold, and Yukimura froze, paralyzed by confusion and curiosity. His lips met Yukimura's in a soft kiss that ended much too quickly when Sanada had to release his hold and fall back against his pillows.

"Wha-?"

"Lord Yukimura… I'm sorry," he apologized as he fumbled around for Yukimura's hand to hold. "I'm sorry I am so overprotective… My concern for you was not appropriate at that time."

"Sanada, are you okay?" Yukimura whispered, finding his hand and holding it gently.

"I was such a fool, my lord. A selfish fool whose only concerns were about reputation, pride, and duty. I should have focused on what really matters - I should have never should have forced us apart," he said, reaching for the side of Yukimura's face and he bent down to close the distance. "Life is too short, too precious, too unpredictable to waste, and that is exactly what I have been doing in regards to you."

"Oh Sanada…" he said, letting him caress his face gently.

"And I never should have left without saying those words that you needed to hear - that you deserved to hear," he continued as he feebly moved his fingers down his cheek, overwhelmed by how fast his heart was beating. "Lord Yukimura, I love you. I have always loved you."

It wasn't too long before Sanada found himself locking lips with Yukimura again and it felt like pure complete bliss. His lips were supple and felt like smooth silk against his fairly dry ones. There was a slight pause before he was kissed again and Yukimura lowered his body down onto his to be able to hold him. He continued kissing him for a few more minutes and Sanada wholeheartedly wished that he had the strength to be able to give as much back.

"Gods Sanada… if I had known that what it would take to get you to love me would to be to put your life in peril on the battle, I would have down that eons ago," Yukimura said, both dryly amused and completely joyful at the same time. He laid his head down in the crook of Sanada's neck and nuzzled him gently. Sanada felt something moist make contact with his skin there and he was sure that it was a tear that slid onto him.

"Forgive me for being a complete idiot," he said and more tears fell onto his neck as Yukimura tightened his hold on him.

"At least you admitted it," he said, voice cracking as he tried to maintain his composure. "But words just can't express how happy I am right now - that you are alive and that you are giving your heart to me." His voice was brimming with uncontainable happiness and pure honesty, causing Sanada to smile in response.

"There are… a few other reasons that helped me have a change of heart," Sanada said, putting his arms around him and holding him back. His frame seemed to fit perfectly against his and Sanada found himself wishing that they could stay like that for a long time. "But I won't be able to tell you for another day or so because I am so exhausted and in pain."

"Sanada, don't push yourself too hard," Yukimura advised him.

"I remember my past, Lord Yukimura. All of it. Well, I know I know all of it, but I have yet to wrap my mind around it."

Yukimura pulled away from him in surprise, looking straight into his dark brown eyes with his sapphire blue ones that were a little watery.

"… How? When?"

"Yanagi didn't tell you?" Sanada said, also taken aback. It wasn't like Yanagi to reveal private secrets, but Yukimura was the ruler and could have forced it out of him. "He didn't tell you that I had started having strange flashes of dreams when I never dreamed before?"

"He never said anything specific… only that you had gone through some experiences and were exposed to some important things that I would find out in due time."

"How very thoughtful of him to know that I would want to tell you myself," Sanada noted as Yukimura leaned down to kiss him again. "Speaking of which…"

"You want to know the outcome of the battle, don't you?" Yukimura guessed, heaving a sigh when Sanada nodded solemnly. The feelings of his bitter loss came back again, but this time in a lesser degree, greatly helped by the fact that Yukimura was not furious with him.

"The victory went to Seigaku of course because of your defeat, but it would be more accurate to say that it ended up in a stalemate."

"How is that possible?" Sanada questioned, confused as to how that would have happened since the idea of ending it on friendlier terms was never discussed in a strategy meeting. The goal of ending it quickly and decisively was, but to not have the winner walk away with their prize was preposterous.

"The Dragon King."

"The who?"

"Oh, you must have been knocked out very quickly after the final blow then," Yukimura said and Sanada found that he was still able to form his signature scowl. "A few minutes into the tense negotiation between the thunder sage and Captain Yagyuu, the Dragon King showed up with King Atobe and put an end to all of the fighting."

"… He didn't decimate the soldiers, did he?" Sanada asked fearfully after he issued a noise of disgust for the mention of Atobe and possibly his meddling. He may have been there just for show though, but that dug under Sanada's skin just the same. Also, as brave as he was, he knew that he would have a tough time holding his own against a dragon laguz, and the king of them seemed like an extremely powerful adversary by just his title.

"No, no, they're neutral, remember? They try to stay out of the affairs of other countries and warn us to keep from getting into wars. He did get a few though when he landed and cleared out the area by breathing fire," Yukimura reminded him gently and he relaxed knowing that he wasn't waking up to a reality with a staggering death toll. "He just said there was no more need for unnecessary bloodshed since Seigaku proved their worth by journeying so far, winning so many battles, and taking down two of the famed Demons."

Sanada gritted his teeth in response and Yukimura gave him a firm stare.

"Don't. If he didn't intervene, the two armies would have fought to their deaths - our side to avenge you and Yanagi especially. Also, if the fighting continued, the healers may have not had anything left to take care of your injuries, and nothing good would have been accomplished."

Sanada nodded in defeat as Yukimura climbed off of his body, straightening his clothes.

"So, that means that they were after something we had?" Sanada deduced as he went through all different scenarios in his mind quickly. "What did they want?"

"The Fire Emblem."

"What exactly is that?"

"Yanagi can explain the details of it to you later."

"Do they have it now? I wasn't aware that we were carrying it or anything."

"No, they do not, thanks to the Dragon King. However, it is now the prize of an upcoming tournament devised by the Dragon King and the other dragon laguz."

"A tournament?" Sanada asked skeptically and Yukimura chuckled.

"I promise we will discuss everything that transpired with Yanagi later," Yukimura said, now stroking his forehead fondly. "But now, I need to summon the doctor to get some things for you to start your recovery. You feel very cold and look pale."

"The same could be said about you."

"I just need to eat and sleep some. You are actually hurting and completely worn."

Sanada froze in disbelief and Yukimura looked at him quizzically. He suddenly felt ashamed that he didn't acknowledge something that had weighed heavily on his mind since he had left the castle.

"What is it?"

"You're alive."

"Well noted, General Sanada," Yukimura said sardonically.

"No, I mean, you're back in full health… sort of," Sanada said quickly and Yukimura laughed pleasantly.

"Thank you for your concern, my wonderful general," he whispered into his ear before giving him a playful kiss. "Yes, I did collapse in your absence and I had to undergo a surgery. The recovery period was fairly agonizing, but I pushed through it to be able to see you all again and to continue my reign as ruler."

"My lord, I am so glad to hear that everything was successful," Sanada replied, smiling again at the news.

"If you had died on me after all that I went through to see you again, I was going to dig you back up from your grave and hack you apart with your axe in vengeance," he said, also smiling back with a wickedly radiant smile. "Hold on for a few minutes, let me get the doctor."

Sanada nodded, settling against his pillows and folding his hands on his stomach. Yukimura was almost skipping to the door and Sanada watched in contentment at how great Yukimura was feeling. He smiled again at Yukimura, who returned it, and then he opened the door, coming face to face with a beaming Yanagi and the doctor who had a genuine smile.

"Yanagi?!"

"The air felt like it was bursting with warmth when I was climbing up the staircase to this floor and I immediately sought to find the doctor," Yanagi said with an air of elegance as he swept into the room. "And you want to ask how long I've been outside the door and my answer is about ten minutes. Also, the door is soundproof, but I am blessed with that ability to sense what is going on as you all know too well."

"Sage Yanagi, you're really trying to earn yourself a night in the dungeons, aren't you?" Yukimura said, shutting the door behind them both and joining them at his bedside. "If you keep being smug, I might even suspend you on the wall with chains."

"Please, save that for General Sanada. You and him would enjoy it so much more as we have previously discussed."

"Yanagi, you-!" Sanada growled, trying to ignore the sudden pain he felt from getting worked up.

Yukimura laughed before launching himself at Yanagi and hugging him tightly. Sanada was both jealous and cross that he was stuck in bed with no means to defend himself.

"I missed your sense of humor, Lord Yukimura," Yanagi said as he pulled away with a grin. "The castle really is bleak without you smiling, laughing, or causing some kind of chaos in it."

"And I'm sorry I've been completely awful to you, Yanagi," Yukimura said in response. "And to everyone else. All you have tried to do is show that you cared and I just kept pushing you all away."

"It happens to people under a considerable amount of distress," Yanagi said wisely and handed the doctor an elixir from his pocket. "And you are a stubborn brat at times."

"Yanagi, show some kind of respect," Sanada warned as the doctor started to rub some ointment on his scar. It stung harshly, but in a strangely soothing way. The wound was much deeper than it looked like on the surface.

"Sanada, it's fine, I really am a childish brat sometimes," Yukimura said, twirling a lock of hair around his finger with a sly grin. "I'm sure you thought I was at times when we were younger, but you were too polite to say anything."

"Polite and I feared that you had a way to have me killed," Sanada admitted and the doctor couldn't help but laugh. "Excuse me, but how long do you think my recovery will take?"

"About a little over two to be fully recovered," the doctor said and Sanada sighed, hating the fact that he was going to be stuck doing nothing. "That is if you keep your stress level down and you don't attempt to sneak out and practice your axe work."

"Yes, I will focus on getting better," he told the doctor. He hissed loudly when the doctor pressed against a spot on his side and the ointment seared through his body.

"Sorry General Sanada."

"It's alright. It just startled me."

"So you will need to drink an elixir once in the morning and once at night with a meal. The ointment gets put on your chest in the afternoon," the doctor explained and Sanada nodded. "You will need at least eight hours of sleep a night, which I'm sure you have no problem with, but you need to stay in bed as much as possible during the day."

"I can do that, but I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"If I remember correctly, I was slashed up on my back, arms, and legs. I don't need any ointment there?"

"The healers did a great job with you on their journey home and managed to get everything patched up. They were able to since all the potion did was prevent further harm. Some of your organs though took a heavy beating so they're still healing."

"Well, that is absolutely wonderful news," Yukimura spoke up, nodding to the doctor. "And if I keep Yanagi away from here, it should keep his stress level down to a minimum," he added with a wink to Yanagi.

"We could always invite King Atobe to keep him company…"

"Do not suggest such blasphemy in my presence," Sanada grumbled as he took the elixir from the doctor's hand and looked at it curiously before giving it to him to set on the table.

"Big words now, Sanada?"

"Shut up Yanagi."

"Boys, stop," Yukimura chided playfully. "Thank you for everything, doctor."

"You're most certainly welcome, Lord Yukimura," he said, standing up and bowing deeply.

"Is there anything else he needs to do?"

"No, that's it," he said with a polite smile. "If you require anything else of me, you know where to find me. I will be in to check on him in a week."

"Thank you again and have a wonderful day," Yukimura wished him as he opened the door, stepped out of the room, and closed it behind him. "Well, I think the chances of us leaving you alone soon, Sanada…"

"Is zero percent," Yanagi said, bending down and giving Sanada a hug. "Glad to have you back in the world of the living, commander."

"Glad to be back, Yanagi," Sanada said as he hugged him in return. "Even if it means dealing with you."

"Now, are you positive that it was Echizen who hurt you and not Yanagi?" Yukimura asked as he sat down on Sanada's bed near his legs and Yanagi grabbed the plate of food and sat down in the chair that the doctor was previously in.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"We really do get along," Yanagi said as he handed Sanada the plate of food. "Here, eat this even though it's cold."

Sanada nodded and started eating, now realizing how famished he was. Food had never tasted as good as it did even though it was a bit stale and cold.

"I know that you two do get along," Yukimura reassured, leaning back onto his hands. "Otherwise we would never call ourselves best friends."

"So, tell me, what did finally wake you up?" Yanagi inquired politely as he handed Sanada a flask of water.

"Hmm…" Sanada said thoughtfully as he picked up the bowl of soup and started to drain it. "When I finally came to in my unconscious state, if that makes any sense… things started happening that reminded me that I was not always in that dark place."

"So you had some kind of memory that finally broke through and sparked the idea that you had to wake up?" Yanagi asked interestedly.

"Everything eventually reminded me of Lord Yukimura," he said and Yukimura blushed in response. The way that his normally pale skin had turned a nice light pink color was attractive to Sanada.

"Even in your subconscious, he is always there to mess with your senses," Yanagi noted with an amused nod.

"Excluding Lord Yukimura Sr. and you today, Yanagi, he was the only one who has ever hugged or kissed me," Sanada revealed, a bit startled at how open he was being with the both of them and not feeling embarrassed at all. He continued eating his soup as the worked on conjuring up memories of his experience in the realm of darkness. "There was the smell of garden flowers, and among that, a strong smell of magnolia with a hint of rose that Lord Yukimura smells like."

"Ah, so you really do like that smell," Yukimura said, smiling blissfully and Sanada felt the heat rise in his face.

"I had a moment where I remembered the sense-altering roses in the garden, which brought up the concept of colors. Eventually I saw two sapphire blue orbs far above me, and much later, a melodious voice that sounded like an angel's talked to me."

"Sanada…"

"And lastly, the necklace charm. Everything led back to you, my lord. It just reconfirmed that I was only ever meant to be with you."

"Have you always been a closet romantic, Sanada?" Yukimura teased, knowing that he was going to get him to scowl again.

"I'm being serious!" Sanada said, hiding his now blushing face behind his plate. "I don't what the term 'closet romantic' means, but you really were my savior…"

"General Sanada," Yukimura said in a sweetly intoxicating voice.

"Yes?" he gulped out.

"Please put down your plate," he requested and Sanada moved it away from his face. Before he could react, Yukimura had planted a hearty kiss on him, pressing gently into him with his body.

"Mmm… that soup tasted quite delicious," Yukimura said, smacking his lips. "It's a pity that I never did eat it… although I like this way a little bit better."

"Lord Yukimura! Yanagi is in the room!" Sanada exclaimed, extremely embarrassed and affronted. Yukimura chucked affectionately and pulled back, returning to how he was sitting prior to making his move on Sanada.

"It's not a problem, Sanada," Yanagi said with an honest smile. "It's very nice to see how happy you two are now that you're finally together. You both deserve all of this joy."

"Do not breathe a word to anyone else," Sanada said and Yanagi nodded.

"Not a single utterance. Although, you must know that we have some very perceptive people in our group and some people that are rather skilled at logical deduction."

"I know it," Sanada said with a groan. "But I want to keep it a secret as long as possible."

"Understandable."

"Here, Sanada," Yukimura said, getting off of the bed and picking up the elixir and handing it to him. "We really should be off to dinner and leave you to get some rest."

"Please enjoy," Sanada said, uncorking the elixir and taking a gulp. Immediately, vigor seemed to be spreading its essence throughout his body and the pain that he had been pointedly ignoring started to disappear.

"You look much better already," Yanagi said comfortingly as he adjusted one of Sanada's pillows before pulling the covers over his body. "Sleep well."

"Oh no! My necklace!" Sanada panicked, realizing that his chest was missing one of his prized possessions. He really hated how forgetful and disoriented he was being because of having been asleep for so long. "Did it break in battle? Or did it fall off?"

"No, relax," Yukimura said, reaching down the front of his shirt and pulling out, not one, but two necklaces. The way they were aligned formed a perfect circle of half red and half blue and Sanada smiled gratefully. Yanagi helped Yukimura untie the red one and then he held it out towards him.

"Will you please help me put it on when you are done with dinner and I am awake?" Sanada asked, grasping it and then holding it to the center of his chest.

"Of course. Rest well, General Sanada," Yukimura said sweetly as they started to leave and Sanada closed his eyes, knowing that the darkness he was going to succumb to from now on would only be temporary.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he passed out again?"<p>

"No moron. He's just sleeping. Lord Yukimura would kill him if he went back to being unconscious."

"But that defeats the purpose of bringing him back to life."

"At least it would be at his hand instead of another's."

"True. He might be satisfied with that. What's more satisfying that tearing into the flesh of another human being?"

"Not having training."

"Good counter."

"I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to be having."

"If you don't take that lance out, where will Niou-"

"I'm awake!" Sanada grumbled, trying to pull himself out of the clutches of sleep. "All of you are being ridiculous. The nonsense that you come up with together is just absurd."

"Yeah, he's totally back," Niou commented and they all laughed loudly.

Sanada blinked a few times slowly, letting his vision adjust to the semi-dark room. The necklace was still tightly pressed against his chest with his hand. When things cleared up, he noticed that everyone had surrounded his bed and were smiling warmly at him.

"Welcome back, commander," Yagyuu said, stepping back to take a deep bow. One by one, each person followed suit and Sanada felt overwhelmed by their loyalty to him. He tried to sit up, but could not summon the strength to, falling back against his pillows with a mean scowl. The hand that held the necklace slipped limply to his side.

"Sanada, don't push yourself," Yukimura warned.

"No, I must do this," he insisted and Yanagi took one of his arms to help him up before supporting him behind his shoulders. When he was upright, he bowed the best that he could have - humble for their service to him and his country.

"I am sorry that we lost on my account," Sanada said solemnly as he was leaned back onto his bed.

"You did your best, commander," Marui reassured. "Even if your best wasn't good enough, I think that your defeat brought out much more in each soldier… ability and strength that they didn't realize they had before."

"They were ready to defend your honor, General Sanada," Yagyuu said with a nod. "It was all I could do to keep them under control as well as myself from retaliating."

"There is always some kind of gain with a loss, isn't there?" Kirihara asked and everyone agreed with him. "We'll be back even stronger!"

"I won't permit another loss," Yukimura said seriously and Sanada felt a sudden chill fill the room. It was an extraordinary ability of Yukimura's to drastically change the atmosphere with mere words. "When Sanada's fit and healthy again, then he will be punished along with Yanagi and Kirihara."

"Understood, my lord."

"I feel like you're going to send them to their early deaths," Niou noted and Yukimura shrugged.

"I'll still have Yagyuu," Yukimura said and a faint blush spread across his face. "He's already proven himself over and over that he can command an entire army and they will follow him without question."

"Lord Yukimura, I thank you for your kind words," Yagyuu said with a bow towards him. "However, General Sanada is back with us and he is the one who is the best for the position."

"As soon as I've recovered, I will resume my position," Sanada said and everyone grinned in response. "It will be a little over two weeks, but there is much to be done in the meantime."

"We'll take care of things that need to be done," Jackal said. "Yanagi and Yagyuu can pass your orders onto us."

"How are you going to be able to handle that on top of working on your tavern?" Niou asked, scratching his head.

"Tavern?" Sanada asked curiously.

"Yeah, Marui and Jackal are starting up a tavern and a collection of soldiers are helping out and going to be working there," Kirihara chipped in excitedly. "The Barrel Roll is going to be awesome!"

"Well, a lot of it is assessment, which Yagyuu and Yanagi and other high-ranked leaders will deal with," Sanada reassured. "You all will have plenty of time to work on it before we start training again."

Without warning, Yukimura chuckled and everyone turned to him curiously.

"I'm sorry," he said with a warm smile at them. "It's just that we're back to business already - like Sanada had never left us. None of you have even asked how he is feeling."

"If he wasn't feeling well, you wouldn't have let us enter," Yanagi pointed out and Yukimura issued a soft 'ah' in response.

"As for business… I'm sure he was thinking about training and punishment when he was wherever he was in his mind," Niou said with a smirk. "Nothing stops the commander from his duty."

"Except for the Dragon King. I wouldn't mess with him," Marui said cheerfully. "He could wipe out a castle without a problem."

"I can only imagine the dread that all of you felt when he arrived," Sanada said, lips stretched thin as he made a straight face. "I'm very glad to see that everyone is alive and well, minus a few scars here and there. How are the others?"

"All of the top leaders are just fine," Jackal reassured. "Now that they're healed, they're left with a few permanent, but minor injuries."

"But the Wyvern Lord only has one working eye now! His eyepatch is so cool!"

"Kirihara, I will not allow you to get one as well," Yanagi said firmly, causing Kirihara to scamper to the other side of the bed.

"By the way, what's in your hand, General Sanada?" Kirihara asked when he noticed Sanada's closed fit with string protruding from it.

"Oh, this?" Sanada said, opening his palm and revealing the necklace, which looked a darker red in the dim light. "A blessing. A truly wonderful blessing. One that saved my life."

"General Sanada!" Kirihara sad, launching himself onto Sanada and he felt his head throb and his chest cry out in pain in response. He clenched his teeth to keep from issuing any noises of concern to the others. "When you aren't being our scary mean commander who can't stand any nonsense, you really are nice. And you say pretty things."

Sanada patted him on the head when he recovered from the initial shock before hugging him softly back. He felt humbled that Kirihara looked up to him as much as he did. Kirihara was grinning very brightly when he clambered off the bed back onto the floor.

"He says pretty things, huh, Kirihara?" Niou teased and Kirihara stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up, Niou! You know what I meant."

"How are you feeling, General?" Marui asked, noticing that Sanada's breathing had become strained and that his body was starting to perspire. "Does that wound hurt?"

"Fatigued. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. And yes, it hurts, but so does my entire body."

"We should leave you then," Yanagi said, reaching for an elixir out of his pocket and some food wrapped in a handkerchief. "We'll be in to check up on you in the morning."

"Okay," Sanada agreed, taking the items from him. "Rest well everyone."

"We'll rest much better now that we don't have to worry anymore," Yagyuu said, pulling the covers up a little on Sanada's body. Now that Yagyuu mentioned it, Sanada noticed that Yagyuu looked exceptionally exhausted even though he was trying his best to hide it. Sanada knew what he had to say to him.

"Yagyuu."

"What is it, General Sanada?"

"As strong of a commander as I am… the fact that someone that is less experienced - that does not aspire to be commander by any means… the fact that he can step up and represent my ideals in the midst of both turmoil and peace while being humble… That moves me beyond words and I'm proud."

"To add to that," Yukimura said, smiling warmly at the both of them. "When I picked you to be my Silver Knight, I honestly didn't foresee what you were going to evolve into regarding other duties. However, intuition told me to chance it with you instead of picking the Wyvern Lord who has had his rank longer than the rest of us."

Yagyuu was stunned speechless as everyone applauded him. Before he could properly respond, Niou hooked an arm around him and started leading him out of the room.

"I'm leaving before I actually start appreciating Sanada," Niou said and they all laughed in response. "Come on, Yagyuu. Away!"

"Okay, back to the house we go!" Marui said brightly. "Got to get some sleep so that our epic tavern project will stay right on schedule."

"Have a good night everyone," Jackal said with a nice bow. "I'll make something nice for a meal in a few days, General."

"I really look forward to it."

"Let's go, Sage Yanagi," Kirihara said, tugging on his cape. "There are some puzzles that I found in your room that I want to solve."

"You still have homework to finish," Yanagi reminded him. "You must do your work first before you can play."

"Ugh, you're such a slave driver…"

Yukimura chuckled when all was quiet again except for Sanada unwrapping the handkerchief and taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

"I love them."

"I do too. Some of them begrudgingly though."

"Eat quickly and drink that elixir."

"Have you always been this demanding?" Sanada asked dryly, now eating pork-filled dumpling.

"I want to go to bed."

"Then go."

"I want to go to bed in your bed, Sanada."

Sanada smiled knowingly to himself as he started eating at a faster pace. Yukimura started working his way out of his clothes, stretching languorously as he did so. It was a bit of a provocative sight and he almost choked on his food when Yukimura let out a loud, content sigh.

"Okay, I'm good," he announced, drinking the elixir quickly, which caused him to feel both revitalized and groggy at the same time.

"Give me your necklace. I'll put it back on you before you fall asleep," Yukimura said, climbing into the bed and reaching over to take it from his hand. He

then helped push him over onto his side and manipulated his arms around to get it secured around his neck.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Mmmhmm," he said, pressing a few kisses to the nape of Sanada's neck. "Sweet dreams now that you can have them."**  
><strong>

"Don't you want to sleep in front of me, in my arms?" he asked seriously.

"I normally would prefer it," Yukimura whispered sweetly. "However, I'm beat from stress and I want to hold you through this night. Let's just say I'm into symbolic romance."

"It is beautiful. Like those little surprises life holds for good people."

"Verbal torture is beautiful too. The satisfaction of demolishing someone's self-esteem is just so…"

"Your humor is twisted. Good night."

He fell asleep with a smile knowing that they had overcome all obstacles, both self-created and from life situations, to finally become unified and able to spend the rest of their years irrevocably in love.


	53. Part 4 Ch 5 The Great Advance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note:** Last updated April 20, 2013. Tarundoru! OTL

Welcome to all of the new readers! It makes me incredibly happy to see that despite the lack of update, there are still people discovering the story and enjoying it ^_^ And yes - 52 chapters later Alpha Pair fans. FINALLY. I will continue to do my best writing well.

Let's see... all of the band festivals and concerts went very well in March and in May. The HS Band Trip was good as well. The home improvement store's Grand Opening was ridiculously busy, but it's died down to steady on the weekends and slow-ish on the weekdays. School was done June 8th so I've been trying to organize my room and clean the house now that I am not working 10-14 hours a day between two jobs. Had a very close friend visit three weeks ago and that was just an incredible time (haven't seen him in two and a half years) and two weekends ago, I went with the Best Friend to his parents' house to help with their garage sale (they're moving to Florida). We explored a city on the way back and played old school arcade games and drank bubble tea. GOOOOD times.

Wind Sage Yanagi Renji time with quite a lot of the feels. Please enjoy reading - reviews are loved always. Thank you!

Also, this story is now a little over two years old and still going! Woooow!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 5 - The Great Advance<strong>

"Good evening, Sanada," Yanagi greeted from the doorway and Sanada looked up from the book he was reading. The doctor had ordered Sanada to leave his door unlocked until he was recovered, but luckily only Yukimura and Yanagi came and went as they pleased. Yagyuu was courteous enough to knock though when he needed to come in and ask a question.

"Evening, Yanagi," Sanada said, turning the book over onto his body and watching Yanagi come in with two plates of food and an elixir. "Where's Lord Yukimura?"

"He's over at Marui and Jackal's for dinner tonight. It was a last minute change of plans, but Kirihara insisted that he needed to come over for the lemon and herb roasted chicken. You were fast asleep when he was going to tell you."

"… It's alright," Sanada said as he moved the book to his side and took the plate from Yanagi. "I'll see him when he gets back tonight."

"The reversal of roles is fairly humorous," Yanagi noted, setting his food and the elixir down on the bedside table. He then went over to the desk and poured Sanada a goblet of water from the pitcher that was left there earlier. "He's the one that's being protective over you."

"How so?"

"It took some intense pleading on Kirihara's part, a strong rationale on my part, and Yagyuu threatening to casually drop one of his secret fantasies to you to get him to actually leave and get some fresh air," Yanagi explained smoothly, walking over and taking a seat next to the bed.

Sanada blushed furiously when he heard exactly how devoted to him Yukimura was, digging into his broccoli furiously to avoid eye contact. Yanagi chuckled as Sanada ate hurriedly and waited until Sanada was ready to speak again.

"I find it interesting that Yagyuu would be the one to threaten," Sanada noted, now starting on the carrots. "That Niou is a horrible effect on his character."

"Yagyuu has always had a sort of… mischievous side to him that only appears when the situation is right," Yanagi said with a smile as he starting eating his own food. "You just wouldn't think of it because he is such a gentleman."

"And the kingdom's number one wanted male significant other for both his attractiveness and his personality," Sanada pointed out, and Yanagi remembered seeing an article in the newspaper he had read the other morning. "It's been three years in a row now for both categories."

"Do we have a jealous person here?" Yanagi teased and Sanada narrowed his eyes at him in a glare. "I'm only joking. It's not like you to care about your popularity or having a friendly demeanor."

"That is very true."

"So, are you wondering why I'm not over with Kirihara?" Yanagi mused, eliciting a scowl from Sanada. "And now you are grumpy at the fact that I enjoy predicting your every thought."

"You really do know how to dig under peoples' skin."

"I like seeing the most hardened of all people to break due to my relentless and unforgiving mind games," Yanagi said with a sinister smile and Sanada inwardly shuddered. "But you all get the lesser degree of intensity because you're not my enemy."

"Thank the gods for that," Sanada said derisively. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"I'm not with Kirihara because I wanted to have dinner with you and see how things were going."

"How… kind of you."

"It is the first time we have been alone since you've been awake," Yanagi said.

"Fair enough. What would you like to know?"

"If the contents of your dreams have been primarily random dreams or scenes from your memory."

"… That is a really good question," Sanada said, reaching over and setting his book on the table. "They're… hard to remember. Is that normal?"

"Very much so."

"I'd say a lot of what were my memories. Flashes of growing up, being with my family, spending time with my grandfather…"

"Anything having to do with the scenery?" Yanagi continued prying out of curiosity. He hoped that Sanada wouldn't get suspicious that he was possibly up to something, but then again, it was Sanada he was talking about and he was rather oblivious to most subtleties.

"Quite a few of them are in the house. I had a traditional house it seems from the type of decorations and the material the house was made of. Also, my family and I wore simple, but nice clothing."

"How interesting."

"The few memories that were outside were always with my grandfather - fishing, reading, cooking over a fire. The area was primarily forest except for the village and there was a very large river."

"It really is fascinating to think of how you would have ended up had your parents never been killed and you grew up there under their care," Yanagi said, taking a sip of water from the goblet before passing it to Sanada. "Your father was a swordsman, right?"

"That's correct."

"And I'm assuming very strict. He may have trained you in the ways of the sword for you to pass onto the next generation… after you, of course, either get married or forced into marriage and have heirs."

"There really are a lot of 'what could have been if this happened' questions," Sanada said, draining the goblet in a few mighty gulps. "What if you had stayed with your parents?"

"I'm assuming I would have killed myself," Yanagi said emotionlessly. "I was in such a dark place - rock bottom of my will to live. Even with Sadaharu's friendship, it was only a matter of time before something else would have sent my self-esteem crumbling down once again."

"I'm sorry, Yanagi."

"Nothing to worry about. We are both here in good company and fortune. There is much to be thankful for."

"Excuse me for the interruption, General Sanada, Sage Yanagi," a gentle voice called from the hall, knocking softly on the open door. It was Yagyuu and he was dressed in formal clothes instead of his black clothes and armor that he would normally be wearing at this time.

"Not a problem, come in," Yanagi invited and Yagyuu strode in with a bow to both.

"Dressed nicely for something important?"

"It was Niou's mother's birthday today," he explained, sitting down on the corner of the bed and straightening out his already straightened clothes. "Niou and his siblings wanted to surprise her with something special."

"So they talked you into looking even more dashingly handsome than you already are for her?" Yanagi hypothesized and Yagyuu's face turned a bit pink.

"No, we threw her a fairly formal lunch and dance at my parents' house," Yagyuu said. "She's friends with a lot of people on her side of town so we thought they would all enjoy something like this. I spent a few hours a day when we had time cleaning up the house with the Lance Knights, Niou, Jackal, and Marui. Then we all cooked lunch today."

"That is a very pleasant idea!" Yanagi acknowledged. "And I take it that it all went well?"

"Absolutely. She was completely surprised and everyone ended up being able to relax and have a good time."

"Were there more ladies than men?" Sanada asked and Yagyuu looked at him in surprise.

"Yes there were. Why do you ask?"

"I'm assuming your status as the kingdom's number one wanted male attracted a lot of attention," Sanada noted gruffly and Yagyuu scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well… yes. It did. I think I danced the entire time and was pulled into every conversation during lunch somehow."

"The image of lovely women fawning over you is amusing, Yagyuu," Yanagi said with a bright smile. "I'm sure Niou wasn't too happy."

"I apologized to him a few times and he said that it couldn't be helped," Yagyuu said with a sigh. "In the end, the only way he was going to forgive me was if I agreed to let him make love to me bound to his bed."

"Oh my. And there was no way for you to negotiate?"

Sanada cleared his throat loudly and Yagyuu gave him an apologetic look.

"My apologies commander. I forgot that you are not comfortable with this type of discussion."

"No, it's not completely that," Sanada said, frowning in thought. "I mean, I don't like it when it's directed at me because I know you are trying to embarrass me, but this time, you guys are not, which I am thankful for. However, right now, I'm very… unsure of myself… and my capabilities."

"General Sanada?" Yagyuu said in concern. "Are you afraid that you're not going to live up to Lord Yukimura's expectations?"

"Yes, unfortunately. He has very… tough performance standards about everything."

"And so do you," Yanagi pointed out as he leaned back in his chair. "It is so strange to hear you say that you don't have any standards for him."

"I wouldn't even know where to start."

"That is true."

"Think of it this way, General Sanada," Yagyuu started with a genuine smile. "Hardly any of us grew up around the concept of love or had much exposure to it, yet we seem to make it work just fine."

"It's a natural process. Everything will fall into place."

"So… things were not… awkward the first time?"

"Yes and no," they both replied.

"What?!"

"It is, but it isn't," Yanagi said. "You have to just give into the moment and the awkwardness works out somehow."

"That just sounds like a preposterous idea."

"General Sanada, have faith in yourself," Yagyuu said, giving him a warm look. "Lord Yukimura wants only you for many reasons."

Sanada sighed, nodding in acceptance. He knew they both were right - that Sanada really was fussing over something that neither of them had experience with. Since it going to be the very first time for the both of them, Yanagi knew Sanada really did want it to be special, especially after they had found so many excuses and ways to prolong the inevitable fact that they were supposed to be together.

"What are you reading, General Sanada?" Yagyuu asked, spying the book on his bed. "Warrior Legacy?"

"Yeah, it's a great read. For me. Not you," Sanada said, grabbing the book and closing it promptly. "This stuff wouldn't interest you."

"What genre is it? It sounds a bit like a historical-based fiction?" Yagyuu asked and Yanagi inwardly chuckled at how much Yagyuu enjoyed reading all types of books.

"It sounds like it could be, but it's really just about the history of the country's military," Sanada explained and Yagyuu gave him an inquiring glance.

"Are you… hiding something?"

"Absolutely not."

"He's just a little… shy of the fact that he reads such dry books. Like an old man would," Yanagi reassured, patting him on the head and Sanada slapped his hand away.

"That would imply that you and I are old men as well, Sage Yanagi," Yagyuu pointed out with a small laugh.

"No, we read for knowledge. He reads that material for enjoyment."

"I'm being teased again."

"Most certainly, commander," Yagyuu said with another nice smile. "There's a stack of books on your desk. May I take a look? I promise to only look at the titles and then you can recommend a few to me when you have finished reading?"

"That's fine with me," Sanada dismissed and Yagyuu stood up to go over to his desk and look at them.

"101 Ways to Manage Your Temper, How to Tame a Wyvern, Weapon Sizes and Materials, Your Axe and You, Exotic Fruits of Shitenhouji… you have quite a variety," Yagyuu remarked and Sanada gave him an affirmative nod. "And How Long is Your Stroke? A Guide to Brushes."

"Yanagi brought them over to me so give me something to do while I am stuck in bed," Sanada said. "Some of them are informative - the others are a witty jab for some kind of annoyed reaction."

"I do hope you enjoy them, commander. Especially the one about calligraphy since I know you love doing that."

"So, Yagyuu, we have gone on an extremely long tangent," Yanagi said with a smile as he turned his body towards him. "What brought you over to tonight?"

"Oh! I got completely distracted. My apologies."

"You're fine. Please continue."

"We have assessments two days from now for the top three sections of the military," Yagyuu mentioned. "And you are not well enough to be out and about. I was wondering if it would be wise to postpone the assessment another week?"

"No, it will be fine without me," Sanada said after taking a minute to assess the situation. "I trust your decisions completely with the troops. I think it is just fine for you to judge this."

"It's is a very large responsibility and I am only the temporary commander."

"There are only a few little things that separate me and you from the position," Sanada reminded him. "Please do let me know the results that day when you are finished."

"Of course, General Sanada."

"Anything else?"

"The military school commander wants to know when we should admit new recruits to the school? There is a huge interest because they want to show their loyalty and support to Lord Yukimura in light of recent events."

"… Let me think about this one," Sanada said, crossing his arms. "Have you consulted with Lord Yukimura?"

"He told me to talk with you."

"Of course," Sanada said with a small 'hmph'.

"You know he enjoys pawning off work on us when he doesn't want to do it," Yanagi stated before sighing.

"I will have an answer for you tomorrow. I have some mixed feelings about it right now."

"Yes, commander. I shall take my leave for the night," Yagyuu said with a bow and a smile. "My best for a fast recovery always."

"Make sure you slap someone for me in the morning," Sanada added gruffly. "I miss doing that."

"Haha, will do commander," Yagyuu said brightly as he left and shut the door behind him. Sanada breathed a sigh of relief and settled back against his pillows. Yanagi smirked and handed him his elixir after popping off the cork.

"Well, it's a good thing Yagyuu is so dutiful and respectful. Otherwise he would have completely pried into your books."

"Tell me which ones I should lend him when I'm done reading," Sanada requested and Yanagi nodded. "And make sure you switch the covers back."

"Oh, but why? I think it would be humorous to let Yagyuu figure out what you were hiding that way," Yanagi teased as Sanada glared at him. "Especially the contents of the 101 Ways book. It comes complete with pictures."

"Why do you torture me so?" Sanada said, turning away and drinking his elixir and visibly enjoying the sensation of the liquid filling his body with a soothing effect.

"Because someone is very nervous about his new relationship," Yanagi said, taking the bottle from him when he was finished and standing up. "Nothing like a variety of romantic fantasy books to help you get comfortable."

"And you say that Lord Yukimura enjoys reading this stuff?"

"Anything fantasy in general. But yes, these would count. As for the subcategories that he enjoys… well, that you get to find out on your lonesome," Yanagi said with what appeared to be a playful wink. "Has he tried to look at what you are reading?"

"He looked at the titles and dismissed most of them as boring. And the other ones don't reflect any of his interests. Not even his curiosity was strong enough to take a crack at Warrior Legacy."

"Then I'd say I was very successful in deceiving him," Yanagi finished smugly as he headed towards the door. "Rest well. Lord Yukimura will come to visit you just before he goes to bed I'm sure."

"Thanks for your support, Yanagi. It seems as though, no matter how much you torment me, you are always truly there."

"Of course. Just like you are there for me," Yanagi said with a charmingly warm smile.

"H-how?"

"Another conversation for another day. Rest well, commander."

"Yes… Of course," Sanada said with a nod before closing his eyes. The elixir was taking its effect and the early signs of drowsiness were depleting his desire to stay awake and continue the conversation. He pulled the covers to a comfortable spot on his body and passed out within the next minute just as Yanagi closed his door with a soft click.

* * *

><p>Shy of a week later, Sanada was able to get up and move around a little around the castle, but slowly and he tired easily. He kept getting extra frustrated at himself for his weakness and it was all Yukimura and Yanagi could do to keep from hurting himself out from self-inflicted stress. Yanagi sometimes wondered how he ever ended up with two of the most stubborn people around as his best friends. Especially two that thought that they had the some kind of power to be able to heal abnormally quickly.<p>

He shook his head in half-amusement and shifted the stack of books and rolls of parchment in his arms as he walked from the library towards the entrance hall. The library in the castle was fairly large and had a good assortment of information, but the one at the old capital was vast and full of thick volumes of ancient text. Thankfully, information that he was looking for was more modern, so he didn't have to venture there and could stick to their own library and Yagyuu's library.

"Hey Yanagi! Do you want a hand?" a voice called out and he peeked around his books to see Marui looking around the entrance hall.

"I would appreciate it," he said as he got closer. Marui grinned and hurried over, carefully taking off books at the top of the pile and a few rolls of parchment. "That aside, what brings you to the castle?"

"We're taking a break from tavern renovation today," he explained as he followed Yanagi upstairs. "Got the place cleaned out, the tables in, and the kitchen area built… just gotta find curtains or fabric that we can use in each themed area and a whole bunch of dishes and silverware."

"Ah, Lord Yukimura would be able to direct you to a collection of curtains or fabrics that are not being used."

"I do feel bad taking all of peoples' stuff instead of buying anything," Marui admitted with a sigh.

"Don't. We all want this to be a success, and doesn't it have more meaning when all of your friends contribute?"

"Well, if you say it like that…"

"Have you asked your family for anything?" Yanagi inquired, knowing that Marui visited them from time to time despite moving out.

"Not since they got furniture from them for my house," Marui said, looking around the hallway and seeing that one door was open at the far end. "They might have decorations they're willing to part with though. Anyways, that door?"

"Yes, we're going to the study to have a meeting."

The pair of them stepped over the threshold of the study and noticed that Yukimura was thumbing through a collection of notes and Sanada was out cold, face-down on the table with Yukimura's cape acting as a blanket. They carefully set their stuff on the table and started to unroll the parchment and spread it out on the table. Yanagi found that he was tempted to switch his cape with Yukimura's just to stir an embarrassed reaction out of him when he woke up.

"It's okay, he's been sleeping for an hour," Yukimura whispered. "I'm going to wake him soon so we can have a meeting."

"If he was in full health, I'd love to pull his chair out from underneath him," Yanagi whispered back and Yukimura had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Yanagi, if he was in full health, why would he fall asleep in public?" Marui asked and Yanagi had to admit that it was a fair question.

"The rarity of it says he must be woken with a bang," Yanagi said after some thought. "That is how my logic feels about it."

"Well, I'll leave you three to it..." Marui said and Yukimura pulled out an empty chair.

"Won't you join us?" Yukimura asked, gesturing to the chair. "I'd like to hear some of your input as we talking about plans for the future tournament in Hyotei."

"Are you sure, my lord?" Marui asked, slowly walking over to the chair and sitting down. "Where's Captain Yagyuu or the Wyvern Lord or the military school commander?"

"They're busy with setting up things at the school before we start admitting another class of new recruits," he explained. "Information will be shared with them later. Besides, you have some information that might help me."

"Of course, I'm not doing much of anything else today."

Yukimura smiled before tugging his cape down, brushing back some the hair at the nape of Sanada's neck. He gently kissed him there before softly shaking his shoulders. The secret of their relationship had been found out by his closest advisors within the second day of it forming, much to Sanada's chagrin, but at least they were not punished physically for it.

"It's time to wake up, Sanada," he said as Sanada lifted his head up from the table. "Yanagi's here so we can talk and then you can go back to bed."

"I don't want to sleep anymore," Sanada said grumpily, sitting up and noticing that Yukimura's cape had slid off his back and collected in the space between his backside and the chair. "I need to go practice with my axe."

"No. You can't even get downstairs and upstairs without needing a small break in-between," Yukimura scolded, as he sat down next to him and took his cape back. "Okay, Sage Yanagi, let's get things set."

"Well, the tournament will be in the mid-summer a year from now, which gives us plenty of time to take care of business with our country, pay dues to families of fallen military members, meet with other nations, train new recruits, and really hone our own personal skills."

"We can only use seven fighters, correct?" Yukimura asked and Yanagi nodded.

"However, it is a tournament so we can switch around as we see fit each round. We can have up to three in a reserve."

"Are they all one-on-one duels?" Sanada inquired.

"No, in this letter from the Dragon King, it says they will have three fights of one-on-one and two fights of two-against-two. Best of five matches will get a point," Yanagi said, looking at a piece of parchment that had the ancient language written on it. "Who we go up against will be decided the day before in a drawing. Then they have a set-up that will shuffle us around so that we will have faced every country once."

"At least we are guaranteed to fight once although we don't know when," Yukimura said, making a face in thought. "I do have to pay them back for all of the harm they've done me. Does it matter what order we go in?"

"I would say to put our strongest fighters last to lure them into a false sense of security," Yanagi said, tapping his chin in thought. "Or we can put them first and completely obliterate their morale. The order will start in singles and then go to doubles and back to singles."

"The fact that everyone can change their strategy per round and draw from their reserves makes this harder to figure out things ahead of time," Sanada noted, frowning.

"Then we'll just have to be on top of our game for the eight days we are fighting!" Marui said brightly and they all looked at him. "Err… what did you want me to say?"

"No, no, Marui, you're fine. I'm just not used to anyone being around that has a… more relaxed view. Their blunt realism gets to be overwhelming sometimes," Yukimura assured and Marui laughed in response.

"He is right about us being in the best shape possible," Yanagi acknowledged and Sanada nodded as well. "So more brutal personal training and army training, but also time dedicated to sharpening our skills to deal with all types of different fighters."

"I think that since the main point of this is to create good ties between the nations in a friendly contest for something legendary, we're probably going to get requests from others to see us."

"And for us to visit them."

"Or maybe they won't want to open their country up," Yukimura continued, looking at all of the books on the table one by one. The others waited quietly for him to say his next statement, also looking at the books.

"For instance, Higa," Yukimura said finally, pointing at the map at a group of small islands. "I don't know anything about them and I don't think anyone does either. What should we do about that?"

"Now that I have a solution for," Marui said with a big grin. "Jackal and I had plans to go see his family in Yamabuki once things got settled with the tavern. We could always go to a port and catch a ship to Higa."

"That's perfect!" Yukimura said, lighting up. "And you can do some mercenary work for me while you're there."

"What did you need done?"

"A while back, a band of thieves had snuck into one of my forts near the border of Hyotei and close to the ocean. They stole quite a bit of gold, but they also got away with a talisman that supposedly reduces the damage of magical attacks."

"And we have received reports that the group that we are looking for have made it to Yamabuki," Yanagi added. "Although we don't have any more information as to where."

"You want us to retrieve all of it?" Marui asked skeptically, knowing that it was going to be hard to locate if it was from a while back.

"Don't worry about the gold, I just want my talisman," Yukimura said, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course! Jackal's the mercenary of all mercenaries and I'm a genius!" Marui said, saluting.

"I'll come along as well," Yanagi said and they all turned their attention on him. "We should take a boat from the port that is the closest to Yamabuki. Then we'll have to travel by foot to Jackal's home. After that, we can head south to a port that is close to Higa."

"If you depart next week, this should work out well because General Sanada will still be recovering and you and Jackal are not needed for training right now," Yukimura said, picking up a quill, dipping it in the ink bottle, and jotting down a few notes. "Sage Yanagi should definitely go with you since he might figure out something that leads to the band of thieves."

"And I can manipulate the wind when we're sailing so we can get there quicker," Yanagi added with a smile and Sanada issued a 'hmph' in response.

"Sounds good, Lord Yukimura."

"So, Yamabuki and Higa are set," Sanada said, looking at the map. "And we have some information on the others' fighters from what Yanagi has told us."

"These books contain information about each country's culture," Yanagi indicated to a stack. "And these books have military history of each country. Plus I have some information on past leadership and all that."

"Maybe we should assign a country to a pair of people?" Yukimura mused, looking towards the ceiling in thought. "Then we can all be an expert on one subject and share that."

"I like that suggestion," Yanagi said, smiling warmly at him.

"I can agree to that. In the meantime, should we visit these countries on our own agenda or wait?" Sanada asked.

"Kirihara's from Fudomine," Marui pointed out, staring at the upper-right hand corner of the map. "But I don't know if he has ever wanted to go back…"

"I can check with him about that. We'll have to spy though since they're rather secretive," Yanagi stated, now jotting down notes for himself. "St. Rudolph will most likely come to us. Falcoknight Mizuki is an active recruiter and observer so I don't doubt that he'll visit every country and check out their forces. We can ask him for information when he stops by."

"As for Hyotei, there is no doubt that King Atobe would request a meeting sometime between all of the leaders and the dragon laguz of each country," Yukimura added. "And we have already observed them before. Let us wait until after the future meeting to decide on who we'll send to see how far they've progressed."

"As you wish."

"What about Rokkaku?"

"Least of my worries."

"Someone's really confident."

"They're a friendly nation. I will visit them last since they're the closest and it would not be hard to seek an audience with them."

"And that leaves Shitenhouji and Seigaku," Marui said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure we don't want to visit Seigaku at all."

"No, General Sanada would murder somewhere there," Yanagi said and Sanada gave him a furious stare. "Okay, you're more honorable than that, but the temptation is there and we really don't need to go unless we here rumors that we need to investigate."

"Alright then. Shitenhouji. What are they like?" Marui asked interestedly, looking at the large island nation south of Rikkaidai.

"The easiest way to describe them is like Rokkaku only with a lot of jungle for land and more extremities in their personalities," Yanagi said, reaching for a page of notes and flipping it over to confirm.

"We have some trade routes established with that country," Sanada explained, crossing his arms. "They have never wronged us and are true to their word."

"Sanada particularly likes them because they supply tropical fruit," Yukimura said with a playful wink towards him. "But his personality clashes with their rather fun nature."

"Too lackadaisical."

"If we receive an invitation from them," Yukimura said, stretching his arms out in front of him. "I would like to go, and if I can't, then I would like to send Captain Yagyuu as a representative."

"Ah, he might protest because he keeps getting put into incredibly responsible situations," Yanagi pointed out amusedly. "Even though he does get the job done."

"Depending on the arrival of the invitation, he makes the most sense to go since Sanada and you will be busy with the army again. Yagyuu could also use a relaxing vacation."

"He's there for business," Sanada reminded him seriously and Yukimura patted him on the shoulder.

"He will be there for work, but the fact that he's out of the country and able to take things a bit at his own pace will do wonders for him."

"I guess you're right…"

"So, that's that then," Yanagi said, standing up. "We have a plan to proceed forward. Later we should talk about having some of our troops do some scouting when other countries show up in other countries and about what we want to adjust to the military school curriculum."

"And about what you're looking for in new recruits," Sanada added with a tired yawn. "There is a lot that must be done."

"Tomorrow. You're going back to bed now."

"No. I can train a little."

"General Sanada Genichirou, you walk yourself back to your room, climb into that bed, and attempt to sleep," Yukimura ordered, standing up and crossing his arms as he unleashed a look of mortifying wrath at Sanada. "And if I catch you anywhere near your axe, I will personally behead you with it so I don't have to deal with your insufferable disobedience. Got it?"

"Yes, my lord!" he said, standing up to bow for forgiveness. "I'm sorry to have upset you."

"Go on then."

Without another look back, he shuffled out of the door and disappeared from sight. The trio waited until they heard a door open and then click shut before dissolving into fits of laughter.

"My lord! That was too much!" Marui said, wiping tears from his eyes as he stood up.

"That was so clever and very powerful!" Yanagi said, putting an arm around Yukimura's shoulders. "Thank you. That was priceless."

"Thank you for your time, Marui," Yukimura said with a pleasant smile. "Please relay your mission to Jackal and I'll get the information to the others."

"Of course! We won't fail you!" he said with a bow before leaving the room.

"I'm off to meet with the Sentinel and Captain Yagyuu for some training discussion," Yanagi said as they too headed into the hall and shut the door, leaving all of their materials on the table in the study. "You?"

"Going to check on Sanada. He should be close to being asleep and I want to put my cape over him to comfort him," he said, holding up the cape that he never put back on.

"How very kind of you."

"I love all of you. That doesn't keep me from torturing you as I please though," he said with a hearty chuckle and a wink. "See you at dinner, Sage Yanagi."

"Of course, Lord Yukimura. I'll come prepared with more witty wordplay for you to attempt to best."

* * *

><p>"Yanagi, what are you doing?" Kirihara asked and Yanagi straightened up from the sack he was piling clothes into. It had been three days since his meeting with Lord Yukimura, Sanada, and Marui, and those three days were full of weighing what he wanted to do next.<p>

"I am packing."

"For what?"

"I am… I am going home to see my parents," Yanagi revealed, turning around, and Kirihara looked at him curiously.

"What? Where did this idea come from?" Kirihara questioned as he crossed the doorway and went into the room.

"I have been thinking about it lately," Yanagi said, kneeling to resume putting supplies in his bag. "I think that, instead of running away from my past or pretending it never existed, the right to do would be to confront it and then let it finally be."

"There's no way you would have come up with this without some kind of prompt," Kirihara noted skeptically. "Is it 'cause of meeting Sage Inui again?"

"Perhaps, but not entirely," Yanagi mused and Kirihara hopped onto the bed, grabbing one of Yanagi's pillows to hug.

"Stop giving me vague answers," Kirihara said, annoyed.

"… Kirihara, I'm sorry. I need to be more fair to you," he said, finishing up and pulling the drawstring on the bag. "My reason is that everyone is going to find closure at some point before we depart for Hyotei. I shouldn't be the only one not finding it."

"What about Captain Yagyuu?" he asked, knowing it was a fair question.

"He'll find closure in his own way… I am sure of it."

"And are you sure this is right for you?"

"After much deliberation, yes."

"Good, I'm glad," Kirihara said. "So let me pack my stuff…"

"Kirihara, you're not going with me," Yanagi said as neutrally as he could and Kirihara's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"This I must do alone."

"Ah, that's why you were sneaking out!" he said, now realizing that he had just caught Yanagi moments prior before his departure. "I thought you were going to pack and come tell me, but no..."

"Kirihara, please, it's nothing against you," Yanagi reassured and that was met with a fiercely thrown pillow at the side of his head. He saw it coming, but it didn't mean he appreciated it any more.

"You sure it isn't?" Kirihara said harshly. "In case you forgot, we're in a relationship and that means you can't keep pushing me away and hiding secrets and not caring about me."

"Listen to me."

"… Fine."

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would try to come," Yanagi explained, picking the pillow off of the floor and tossing it onto his bed.

"Well, yeah, for emotional support."

"Kirihara, my parents haven't seen me since about eleven years ago. I don't know how they're going to react and I don't know how I'm going to react."

"That's true…"

"I'd rather not have you caught in any kind of conflict," Yanagi continued and Kirihara frowned, giving into defeat. "However, you can welcome me back home with emotional support."

"Really?"

"I'll be back in three or four days. It won't be long."

"Okay, be safe," Kirihara said, holding his arms out for a hug. "I'll be busy with training and tavern stuff while you're away. Should pass by quickly."

Yanagi shuffled over on his knees and embraced him tightly. Kirihara ran his hand through his hair, playing with how the strands would lightly fall back to his head. It was a comforting sensation and he hummed gently in response.

"Thank you for understanding," he said, relieved that Kirihara wasn't being as stubborn as he could have been.

"You always do what's best. Even though I never understand it right away."

"That's correct."

"… Hey Sage Yanagi?"

"What is it?"

"When do you actually have to go?" Kirihara asked and Yanagi pulled away to look at him with a smile. Kirihara appeared to be blushing slightly and he chuckled a bit inside his head.

"I can spare some time, certainly," Yanagi said with a nod. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that requires the loss of clothing," Kirihara said slyly. "I should send you off with good memory."

"How very considerate of you."

"And you owe me for leaving me back home."

"I suppose I do."

"So, this is what you've got to work with," Kirihara said, running his hand along his exposed, toned midsection. "Show me what you can do with it… master."

There were a few things that Yanagi realized right then when he pushed him onto the bed and climbed right on top, pressing demanding kisses onto Kirihara's lips. The first one was that he really did wear a lot of clothes that took a bit of time and effort to remove. The second was that Kirihara was way too good to him and that he needed to be rewarded more. The third was that Kirihara was an exceptional thief - he knew how to break into the most guarded of all places without being detected to obtain what he wants, and that included Yanagi himself.

* * *

><p>After their fierce lovemaking, Yanagi put his clothes back on and smoothed out his tousled hair before grabbing his traveling bag. Once he was ready, he pulled out a small bag, opened it, and grabbed a fistful of warp powder. He tossed it into the air above him and focused on his destination as he remembered it, and seconds later after everything blacked out, he was standing in the tall grass of the forest near a set of logs and stumps. It was as if nothing had ever changed there.<p>

Fatigue overcame him and he collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Warp powder worked the same as a Rewarp staff except that it drained a considerable amount of the user's health whereas a Rewarp staff had no effect at all. Somehow he managed to get a blanket out of his bag before he ended up succumbing to the combined effects of the powder and what he did with Kirihara earlier.

Hours later, he awoke to a navy blue sky with clouds obscuring the stars and the moon. Yanagi shook off his daze and folded his blanket back into his bag, taking some calming breaths as he started thinking about what he was going to do. He wondered how they were going to react - were they going to shut the door out of fright, be stunned in surprise, or be relieved that he was alive? Yanagi wasn't even sure if they were both alive either or had moved since he had left, but he had to try his old house before anything else.

The rarely used trail was a bit of a ways away, but he knew the route without even having to think twice about it. His cape dragging through the tall grass as he walked created soft swishing noises that seemed unnaturally loud in the silence. His heart thumped painfully, threatening to escape the cage of his chest, intimidated by the fear of getting more hurt. Yanagi contemplated abandoning his idea of closure, but an image of a livid Kirihara scolding for his cowardice held him back.

Eventually, the stretch of field between the forest and the homes on the edge of the village came into view. No one was out and there were only two homes with candles lit, glowing behind the windows. One of those was his and that meant that at least someone was in the building, but **eleven** years had passed so he could not know who it was until he knocked. He started jogging towards the door and didn't stop until he reached it and rapped it gently with his knuckles.

Seconds later, even though it felt more like an eternity, the door opened and he was face-to-face with someone who was definitely his father. He hadn't aged one bit to Yanagi - his hair was still shoulder length, his skin showed no hint of a wrinkle, and he was wearing a simple green shirt with brown trousers. His normally narrow eyes were very widened in surprised and Yanagi couldn't blame him.

"R-Renji?!"

"Hello father," Yanagi replied simply. He was relieved that he was recognizable to his father considering how his hair was shorter and wearing something completely different than the rest of the village.

"How are you… how is this possible?" he asked in a completely stunned tone. "I thought that you had died… you never came back…"

"I am completely alive although there were points where I was afraid that I wouldn't be," he stated with a simple nod.

"Dear, who is it?" his mother called out from another room.

"Our son, Renji."

Nothing else was said as she dropped whatever she was holding and ran out to where he was standing outside of the door and embraced him, causing him to drop his own bag on the doorstep.

"Renji, Renji!" she said both joyfully and relieved. "You're alive… Thank the gods…"

"Hello mother," he said, hesitantly hugging her back. His father joined as well, and Yanagi found himself happy that he was finally accepted again, but it was such an odd sensation to finally be held again.

"Renji, why did you wait so long to come back?" his father asked after they broke apart. "When we came home from our trip and saw that you had left, we tried to find you, but you were long gone…"

"We prayed for the day you would come home," she said, taking his arm and pulling him into the house. Nostalgia hit him in full force as he looked around at the orderly house and noticed nothing had moved an inch. Again, it was almost as if his past had been frozen in time, but his parents had always been extremely tidy too.

"Father, did you honestly think I would come back to what you did to me?" Yanagi asked bluntly, throwing off his mother's arm out of annoyance.

"It was for your own good," he reassured as calmly as possible. "Now look at you - it looks like you are very well off, matured, and in control. Those strange powers must have finally left you."

"It's magic, father," he said simply, making his way to his bedroom. "I'm not cursed or odd or the devil's child. I can use magic and the reason why it kept getting out of control was because I was forced to repress it."

"We didn't know that it was magic, dear," his mother spoke up. "We were afraid for you and for us. We did what we thought was best."

"By best, you mean barricading me in a room and purposely avoiding showing me affection," Yanagi said derisively. He reached his bedroom, pushed open his door, and saw that everything remained as he had left it.

"… Dear, nothing can be done for what we did," she said as comfortingly as possible.

"I know."

"Then why did you come back if you hate us?" his father asked as Yanagi carefully pulled back the covers on his bed.

"I don't hate you. I hate what you did," Yanagi stated simply. "You could have asked people if they knew what was going on with me, but you chose not to because you were afraid of embarrassing yourselves. You were so selfish you were willing to pretend your son didn't exist."

"It was hard on us too!" his mother cried from where she had stopped in the doorway. "We had to be strong to give you up."

"We could counter this for an eternity, but I don't want to," Yanagi said as he analyzed the size of his mattress. "I came back for several reasons. The first was to let you know that I am alive. The second is to acknowledge that my past has brought me somewhere infinitely better, and if it never happened, then I would still be here in this despicable hell."

"Where did you end up?" his father asked as he watched him look at his mattress.

"Rikkaidai. One of the famed Three Demons of the country. Advisor and battle strategist of Lord Yukimura's."

"What?!" they both said loudly in astonishment.

"Right, how could a cursed person end up that respected?" Yanagi noted dryly before slipping his fingers under the mattress and flipping it onto the ground with a loud thump. Stepping away from his bed, he closed his eyes for a second before he opening them and holding out his hand, palm up. Glowing green particles collected into a long thin blade that he slashed across the bottom of his bed.

"You mean, you fought in the battle with Seigaku?" his father asked, still reeling in shock at how his son had found himself very high up in the kingdom and the fact that he dared to use magic in front of him. "The one that King Atobe had his messengers deliver the news about?"

"I did," he replied, walking back towards the bed and reaching into the cut that he had created. "It had to be done. As much as I dislike fighting, I will do anything it takes to protect my friends and my family." He fumbled around and his hand closed on an irregularly shaped object and pulled it out.

"What are you…?" his mother asked, drifting off when she realized that he was holding one of the toys that should have been taken away.

"I came back for a few things I had hidden away so that I would be reminded of the few happy times that I did have here," he said, looking at the wooden toy horse in his hand. "There is someone I want to share them with. Someone like me who never had the childhood he deserved."

"Renji, you can always come back and visit since you are going to remain in Rikkai," his mother said. "We'll never forget the past, but maybe we can start a new page…"

"No, I cannot do that," Yanagi dismissed as he continued pulling out the remaining toys and a small journal out of his bed. "I am very busy with my duties and I do not want to chance reopening old wounds."

"Then you won't even stay the night?" his father inquired as Yanagi straightened up, tucking the objects into the pockets of his clothes.

"I'm sorry," Yanagi said with a bow. "Like I said, I at least owed it to you both to let you know that I was alive. Now I must finally say a real goodbye." He felt a few feelings want to well up inside of him and suddenly it seemed harder than he had anticipated.

"We can't stop you," his father said sadly. "But we can pray for your success and happiness now and apologize for everything in the past."

"Thank you…"

"Be careful when you are going back," his mother said, pulling him for another hug. "I know you will be, but I worry."

"All mothers do," he said, returning the hug and biting back tears. Even though it was time to finally be released from the chains of his past, it didn't take away the fact that he was their flesh and blood. "I'm sorry that I wasn't the son you wanted back then."

"No, no, we were wrong. So very wrong about you. You turned out to be even stronger and successful than we would ever have imagined."

"Son, can you wait a moment?"

"Yes, I can."

He let his mother hold onto him the entire time his father was out of the room. Yanagi felt better that, despite it all, they never truly hated him. When his father returned, Yanagi saw that he had a small wood box in his hand and that he was trembling a little.

"What is it, father?" he asked as he pulled apart from his mother, who put both hands on his face and took a deep look into his eyes that he had opened fully.

"This is a game called Shogi. I wanted to give this to you long ago… now I finally can," he said, holding it out for him. "I'm sure you have some people that would love to play with you."

"I do indeed," he said gratefully, taking it from him and admiring the ancient text carved into the box. "Thank you, father."

"Come on, you should get going. Your bag is on the front step," he said, leading the way out. "I'll put your mattress back later." Yanagi followed in stride, taking one last look at his surroundings with a melancholic expression.

"I'm curious, but why has hardly anything changed?"

"Changing things would have meant that we were erasing our mistakes out of our lives," he explained. "But now we can all move on."

"I'm glad I made the right decision to come back then," Yanagi said, breaking out in a relieved smile. "The future is uncertain… perhaps there will come a time again where something will bring me back."

"Just none of that magic business," his father said, pulling him in for a brief hug with a smile of his own.

"Absolutely not. Except for right now."

"What are you going to do?" his mother asked as he put the Shogi box into his bag and held it in his hand. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small bag and took a fistful of powder.

"I'm teleporting," he said casually, tossing it into the air. "Extremely efficient. Farewell, mother and father. In the end, I do forgive you…" The scene blackened out before him for a few seconds before the familiar surroundings of his room appeared. However, the bed was not how he had left it, and he noticed that his covers were slowly rising and falling with someone's breathing.

He quickly pulled out the objects out of his pocket and set them on the desk while setting his bag on his chair. Yanagi was almost positive that Kirihara had been sleeping in his room for all of the nights he had been gone, and he found that unbelievably precious.

"I'm home…" he said softly, somehow dragging himself onto the bed and collapsing due to the effects of the powder and all that had happened in his old village. He was sure he had unceremoniously hit Kirihara in the process and he woke up with an irritated exclamation, but he was immersed in the clutches of sleep and thought no more of it.


	54. Part 4 Ch 6 Pirates of Higa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters.

**Author's Note:** Just been working at the home improvement store through the summer. In July, I took a trip to Colorado to meet a few of my fandom friends and that was a FANTASTIC trip! We hit the botanical gardens, aquarium, Dave and Busters, a karaoke place, a sushi restaurant, an Asian market... Talked, laughed, watched movies... and between the one I have known the longest/one of my best friends, we spent several hours coloring a large picture that she drew of two of my NPCs - the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel. It IS the most beautiful thing. 3

Last Monday, I started a job at my university working with the marching band and resumed my job at my school since pre-camp for marching band started up again. I'll be at the home improvement store on the weekends. SO BUSY THERE ARE NO WORDS. But at my music jobs, I'm really enjoying myself and am glad to be back at it! :)

Also, I just met someone who is a huge fan of my writing (and has been for a while) and have gotten to get to know them a little. She is hilariously awesome! The praise is the most overwhelming ;-; and the motivational words and everything means so much to me. For all of you who support this story and believe in it, I can't thank you enough. *bows* Will keep doing my best 'til the end! Chapter 7 has been on my computer since... April 8, 2012 and finished on June 25, 2012. Yes, 2012. Chapter 8 is the one that's scattered between three notebooks and my iPod and my computer that I'm currently working on. Chapter 9 and 10 (they were originally one, but they were split because of how darn long it was) were completed in December 2012 and edited in February 2013. And Chapter 11 is fully complete in a journal from November 2012 and needs to be typed. And that's the end of the story a;jkd;asfja;dsjkfakj;sdjaf.

Here we go... this chapter is zany, as any chapter is when Marui is around. Even though it's from Jackal's POV haha. It's considerably larger than I thought it was but it's not longer than the one before it. Universe, why do you keep growing?! Anyways, there is a Fire Emblem Blazing Sword name around and some of the other names used are bosses from that game or the Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn series. And more battling - always more battling. Please enjoy reading and reviews are always appreciated! Cheers :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 6 - Pirates of Higa<strong>

_The nation of Higa, comprised of many small islands, is directly to the south of the continent. There were many pirates and thieves lurking around in the various taverns and on the open seas, and dark mages were hired by sailors to aid in settling disputes over treasure or other personal belongings. The raven laguz clan's home is on the second largest island ruled by their own Raven King, and the rest occupy islands that are too steep for humans to climb. Ongoings in Higa been quite seedy for a while, but with the emergence of a new and more convicted ruler, Master Kite, that vowed to change the way things were, life had started heading towards a less corrupt direction._

* * *

><p>As much as Jackal liked living in Rikkai, there was nothing as good as home sweet home. When their ship arrived in Yamabuki, it felt great and welcoming, but when they got walking on the path to the town closest to his home, then it felt beyond amazing. The landscape was primarily hilly grassland with a large forest to one side and a large lake to the other. There was no hustle and bustle like a city or big town - just a comforting breeze stirring the trees with birds flying overhead occasionally and land mammals darting through blades of grass.<p>

"Walking on foot to a destination sure feels nostalgic," Marui said with his hands behind his head. "Only instead of going to my place, we are going to yours."

"Can you believe it's almost been a year?" Jackal said, thinking back to that night that Marui challenged him on their mercenary mission to catch a ship of pirates. He laughed to himself softly when he remembered his first impression of Marui was that he was short instead of not having any fear for his life despite a sword being pointed at his neck.

"Time flies when you're having fun. And if you have to go to a major battle in the dread of winter," Marui joke with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"It's been an adventure."

"Yanagi, you doing alright?" Marui asked suddenly, looking over at the sage who was constantly writing notes in a book while walking.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just weird seeing you walking - thought you would have wanted a horse."

"I do like horse riding," Yanagi said. "However, I feel that we would attract some of the laguz with a horse."

"Ah, that's true. Hate to get eaten before accomplishing anything. Anyways, how much longer 'til we get there?"

"It's about five minutes away. My parents' home is a ways from town."

They continued on without saying another word, looking at the landscape to pass the time. Eventually, a large field of farmland entered their vision with a decently sized log house behind it. There was a dark-skinned man shoveling dirt in the corner and a woman watering the plants nearby.

"Mother! Father!" Jackal called out, unable to suppress the joy of being back home any longer. "I'm home!"

"Kuwahara!" they both yelled out, turning in the direction of his voice. He started sprinting towards them, leaving the other two behind, and didn't stop until he reached them to embrace them tightly.

"I missed you two…"

"We missed you too, Kuwahara," his mother said affectionately. "The only reason we knew you were alive was that we kept receiving payments from you."

"Sorry I didn't write much of a note," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You don't say much anyways," his father pointed out. "So, mercenary work has been that lucrative, huh? You're not killing people, are you? Thought you would stay on the side of being an ethical mercenary."

"Actually, I haven't done mercenary work for a while," Jackal said. "Lord Yukimura became my employer through an… interesting circumstance."

"Of Rikkaidai?" his mother asked in awe. "How?"

"I'll explain everything tonight," he said with a smile, knowing that it was going to be a good story and how they would be proud of what he had accomplished with their army.

"Who are the two with you?" his father asked, seeing the other two approach slowly.

"The one with the cape and long, flowing clothes is Sage Yanagi, one of Lord Yukimura's top advisors. The shorter one with the maroon coat is Marui. He's a mercenary that I met and share a house with in Rikkai."

His father and mother waved over to them with a vocal greeting and they waved and answered politely back. Yawning slightly, his father picked up his shovel and started to go back to work while his mother kissed him on the cheek before heading to the house to tidy up.

"Need some help?" Jackal asked, setting down his bag and grabbing a nearby shovel.

"Anytime. My leg is pain free for now, but the more help, the merrier. What about your friends?"

"They'll put things inside and help out," Jackal said and they nodded. "Although the short one might complain and the sage… well, I can't imagine him doing farm work to be honest."

"There is more to me that meets the eye."

"Enough with the short jokes! And I don't complain… all of the time…"

"Haha, well, it seems like you're in good company," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow and grinning widely.

"Yes father. I really am."

* * *

><p>"We're going out tonight," Jackal said to his parents as they were finishing up a scrumptious dinner. They were all sitting in their chairs, leaning back slightly, with satisfied expressions on their faces.<p>

"Where to, son?" his father asked.

"Meeting up with some of my old laguz friends at the tavern."

"That will be nice," his mother said warmly. "They've been stopping by occasionally to see if you were back yet."

"Have they?"

"And it is good to relax after helping us on the farm yesterday afternoon and most of today," his father stated. "Thanks to you all, this old man can have some time off too."

"This sounds fun!" Marui said, jumping out of his seat and gathering up the plates. "Let's clean up quickly so we can go! I've always wanted to know what a draft of mead made by laguz tastes like…"

"Your friend still has that much energy left?" his father asked with a booming laugh.

"He's hardly ever out. It's a miracle he can sleep at night."

"I've never been to a tavern before," Yanagi said as he picked up four cups with his hands. "It should be an interesting experience. I must make a lot of observations for further study."

"A great place to kick back and take part in spirits… maybe even get lucky with a lady!" Jackal's father said, grinning at them, but quickly giving his wife an apologetic look when she glared at him. "Although sometimes you'll never know what's going to happen when you get some of those tempers in one room."

A round of laughter was heard as they went to work cleaning up with Jackal's mother beaming at them for helping. Jackal felt great that he had gotten a lot of work done on the farm and that Marui and Yanagi had a good time helping out as well. Yanagi was a lot stronger than Jackal had initially given him credit for, but he still ended up feeling quite sore and it was noticeable that he moved slower than normal.

They took off promptly after doing the dishes and got onto the path towards town. They were carrying torches since there weren't any houses nearby with their own torches lit to help guide them. It was most likely eerie for the other two who were not used to feeling so exposed to things lurking in the dark.

An animalistic growl was heard in the distance followed by a set of howls and then mighty roaring. The sounds of his companions' footsteps and breathing stopped immediately.

"What… was… that?" Marui asked, looking around madly, trying to discern shapes in the darkness.

"A collection of tiger laguz and wolf laguz," Jackal said as he thought about the sounds. "There may have been a cat there too."

"They're not going to attack us, right?" he asked fearfully. "I mean, we didn't do anything… but we are fresh meat…"

"No. They're just hunting for animals. They'll only come over if they sense that we're a threat, and if we were, they'd tear us apart instantly."

"Okay… but the last time we were in the dark near a forest, Seigaku was trying to kill us…"

They proceeded on quickly towards town so that Marui would feel less on edge. It probably did not help that more were showing up, calling to each other, and making swift padding noises as they ran by through the grass. It definitely didn't help that there were sounds of ripping flesh and roars of predatory satisfaction happening either.

Finally, they reached the tavern on the edge of town and went inside, panting to catch their breath. It was a rustic looking building with lots of woodwork and was about half-filled with people. Almost all of them were in human form that had their animal tail and ears, but a small group were in their laguz form curled up by the fire. There was also an assortment of humans mixed in, drinking merrily.

"Hey Jackal! Long time - no see!" the barkeep called out and they came over to the counter he was behind. Jackal noticed that the others had turned their attention to them because they saw the new humans that he had with him.

"Hi barkeep!" Jackal said as they sat down on the wooden stools. "Been busy with work in Rikkai."

"Yeah, I can tell," he said, sniffing the air with one of his tiger ears twitching. "You've been there for almost the whole year."

"What does Rikkai smell like?" Jackal asked curiously.

"It's a blend of your scent, your red-haired companion, a few other humans, and a whole lot of wyvern. Gods, the smell of wyvern is strong."

"Wow… incredible," Marui said in awe. "Hi, I'm Marui Bunta."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yanagi Renji," he said with a courteous nod.

"Welcome to Yamabuki," he said, pulling up three mugs and setting them on the counter. "Now he smells clean, but he has various aromas that smell like he is upper class… plants and herbs… parchment and books too." The barkeep started pouring a honeyed yellow liquid into their mugs. "Are you working for him?"

"No actually, I work for Lord Yukimura. He's one of Lord Yukimura's most trusted advisors."

"Depends on the day how trustworthy I am," Yanagi added with a mysterious smile. "I'm not sure if anyone trusts me completely, and perhaps for good reason."

"Ignore him. He's just trying to attack your mind with his wordplay powers," Marui said, eyeing his mug intently.

"Sounds like you had a great time over there judging by how interesting these two are," he said, smiling. "Boys will be wanting to here of your adventures. This one is on the house - now drink up!" he encouraged after he finished pouring them all a round.

"This must be mead," Yanagi said, analyzing the liquid. "I've never had it before."

"It's very good. You'll like it more than their beer. That's rather full-bodied."

"Whoo! Cheers all around!" Marui said, holding up his glass proudly.

They all toasted and drank from their mugs. Jackal didn't realize how he had missed the taste of drink made in his country - not that Rikkai was bad, but there was something to be said again about things from home. A few minutes later, the door opened and his friends arrived with huge grins.

"Hey!"

"Jackal! We caught your scent half a mile away!"

"Took us a second to figure out that it was you though since you have been elsewhere for a long time."

Jackal left his seat to meet them in the middle and they exchanged strong hugs and high fives all around. They were mostly like how he remembered them, but some had grown a few inches in height or muscle, and others had gained a few more scars.

"Come on, we're going to grab a table," the tiger laguz said. "We can catch up with you and meet your friends! Especially that one who was a nervous wreck almost the entire way."

"Sounds good. Come on Marui, Sage Yanagi."

"Oh! We can ask about the talisman too!" Marui said, jogging over with his mug of mead and not noticing they were talking about him being scared. Yanagi followed with his more carefully, and Jackal found himself wondering if Yanagi was a lightweight drinker.

"And you can finally have your chance to spar with one of them," Yanagi commented as he sat down in a chair that was pulled out for him. "I'm sure you'll be beaten though. Mostly because they're significantly bigger and faster than you, but a bit is due to how much you will drink of something made from honey."

"Bring it on! I will not lose!"

* * *

><p>After all of the catching up had been taken care of, which took a while considering they had to talk about meeting Lord Yukimura, training, going to battle, and the aftermath, the conversation turned to their mission to find the magical talisman. One of the wolf laguz said that a band of thieves had a hideout close to a port town that they moved into a while back. Since they didn't bother anyone in Jackal's town, no one had any need to check in on their activity.<p>

Unfortunately, it was their only lead since no one in the tavern knew of anyone else that moved to their area of Yamabuki, and they doubted that thieves would stash their loot on a boat. Jackal was skeptical that their mission was going to be as easy a walking up to the door and knocking, but there was a glimmer of hope that things would turn out since Yanagi was with them.

A few more drinks later, they ended up going outside to a mini-arena that had been set up by torches, crates, and barrels. Marui was beside himself in excitement as he stretched out, claiming that he was going to win with a mighty big smile.

He had elected to fight a wolf laguz since he thought they were strong, but not as quick as a cat laguz. Marui didn't realize that wolves, out of all of them, were the most riled up near blood and were quite violent in attack despite being calm and unrevealing normally. It was an intense fight, and Marui's sharpened skills were able to land him a few good hits, but in the end, his sword was knocked away and a solid pounce and bite led to a terrified surrender.

Yanagi, after he healed Marui, was encouraged by the others to try his hand at a fight. The cat laguz that he was fighting seemed intimated at first by Yanagi's large scythe materialized out of wind, but managed to get over it when he realized that it hurt about the same as a regular weapon and not any more. Yanagi fought well too for not being a physical fighter, but was considerably destroyed in comparison to Marui. They carried his half conscious body over to a long crate so he could heal himself and rest.

A few of the others fought each other in a show of flashing claws, gnashing teeth, and fierce growls. Everyone else cheered on from where they were seated on crates and barrels, raising their mugs and letting out howls of approval whenever a great move was made.

The tiger laguz that was Jackal's closest friend had nudged him with a grin, and he knew exactly what he wanted. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins as he got to his feet, propping his axe against a crate. The tiger laguz still had his grin as he stretched out and rolled up his sleeves to reveal very ruggedly built arms with scars from others swiping him with their claws. Everything had quieted down in anticipation of the two preparing to wrestle in a clash of brutality.

As Jackal stood in front of him, hunched and waiting for a signal, he prayed to the gods for victory. Their record favored his laguz friend, but he didn't want to lose in front of his Rikkaidai friends, and if he did, he didn't want it to be by too much. He had his own pride to guard.

"Go get him, Jackal!" Marui cheered tipsily from his sitting position on the ground, back against a crate. "You have to defend my honor!"

"Jackal has incredible strength for a human," Yanagi noted from where he was laying on his side to watch. "It will be interesting to see how he matches up against someone born with so much more strength to start with. Also, to watch a wrestling match is unheard of in Rikkai."

"Get ready for some good old action then," he said, his voice sounding unusually excited. They smiled knowing that it was because Jackal was home and enjoying himself with his old friends and his new friends, and it was going to be a night to remember for years to come.

* * *

><p>"Hello good sir."<p>

"No, that doesn't sound… uneducated enough."

"How about 'Arrr, I demand passage on this here ship'?"

"I think that sounds pirate-y and cheesy."

"Work with me then!"

"You need to sound like a strong lad… that has no money and is desperate to go to Higa… to see a very distant cousin."

"This is insane…"

"You can do it. It's just like how we rehearsed!"

"Which is not at all!"

"Shh…" Yanagi warned softly. "We need to get going."

They all nodded and left money on the table before leaving the crowded pub. Once they were on the street, they made a right and headed towards the harbor. This particular port city was bustling with merchants, travelers, and sightseers, and he knew that Marui was particularly disappointed that they couldn't stay any longer.

Before they had gotten to the port city, they did pay a visit to the thieves' hideout to inquire about the talisman. Marui was thinking they would have to break in and fight like they had to when they were trying to rescue Kirihara from Lord Yukimura's castle, but it turned out that they could walk to the front door and knock. The door guard did demand a password, and Yanagi spent the next two minutes rattling off commonly used vocal passwords before he said the right one and they were allowed in.

The room that they met the leader of the thieves in was filled to the brim with riches and other loot, and Jackal wondered how they would even find the talisman. Unfortunately, after speaking with the leader, they found out that the talisman was with one of his people who was killed on a mission in Higa, and it was gone when they found him. He had been wearing it because they discovered by accident that it greatly reduced the damage of dark magic. Discouraged, they thanked the leader for his information, and left to continue forward on their trip to Higa.

"None of these ships look like they're bound for Higa," Jackal remarked as he looked around at the tall ships with beautiful, ivory colored sails. "Not that I think Higa is a poor country to visit, but I heard they were only letting specific ships visit right now as they have just recently changed rulers."

"I have heard that too," Yanagi said as he led the way. "But this is the closest and busiest port. I'm sure there will be something."

"Hey, I think the harbor extends around that bend…" Marui observed, pointing far off. "We should check it out."

They all agreed and headed in the direction that Marui pointed, careful to avoid bumping into people. Once they got around, everything suddenly looked a lot seedier. For one, there were pirates about and the docks were rather unkept. There were groups gambling on upturned barrels and a couple of men who were missing a limb or two. The trio quickly retreated back.

"… On second thought, not a good idea."

"This is our only chance," Jackal said. "We need to hope that one of the ships will be bound for Higa. Otherwise we might have to have Yanagi manipulate the wind for us."

"I've always wanted to send a boat to the wrong island…"

"Okay, let's find us a ship!" Marui said hurriedly and Yanagi grabbed his coat. "Hey!"

"You look too rich right now," Yanagi said, tugging on it.

"What about you?"

"I am a blind seer who does not know what he is wearing."

"Ridiculous," he muttered as he shrugged off his coat and put it in his bag. "Better?"

"Mess up your hair some."

"Ugh. I got it looking great for the ladies," he moped as he started to fuss with it, causing Jackal to crack a grin in response. "You all owe me one… or a few!"

Once they were ready, they started walking through as confidently as possible, but were still met with suspicious glances. The ones that didn't suspect anything grunted at them when they passed by or let loose a typical pirate greeting. Conversation was being exchanged all around them, and it didn't require much effort to pick up what they were saying.

"Arr… how are you doing mate?"

"Not bad. Just sailed in from Fudomine. Sea be rough for a few days, but we made it."

"Ye be wanting some of these sea biscuits?"

"Yar! I love me some sea biscuits!"

"Don't eat the whole lot!"

"Where ya heading, mate?"

"To me mum's on a different part of Yamabuki. Gotta explain why I now has a peg leg."

"Hey! Yer hear of any ships bound fer Rokkaku?"

"Check the board, deckswab. It'll tell you all you need ta know."

When they heard about the board, they followed the deckswab as casually as possible, and no one stopped them on their way to read the schedule.

"For a collection of mostly pirates, they're pretty organized," Marui remarked as they tried to decipher some of the scrawls. "Not that I think they're supposed to be stupid or anything…"

"Hmmm… so far, they seem to not be heading towards Higa…" Yanagi said, presumably taking down data about shipping routes. "Some are headed for the continent south of ours while others are going to Fudomine, Rikkai, Shitenhouji…"

"Well curses…"

"Oh wait, here's one," Yanagi said suddenly, pointing to a name.

"The boat's named Fargus?!"

"We're not going to pick our ride based on its name!"

"Seriously… Fargus?"

"They're due to leave port in two hours. Let's go find them."

It didn't take that long to locate the ship, which looked a bit sinister in design, but otherwise was in solid shape. They approached the man guarding the way to get on board, who had his arms crossed in an imperious stance. His black hair was slicked back and multiple piercings of gold glinted menacingly in the sunlight.

"Who be you?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"My name is Pascal Zagan Homasa Vigarde Eubans." He didn't like any of the names his brain was coming up with and he felt silly that he said all of them out loud. "Please, just call me Eubans. I seek passage on ship towards Higa," Jackal explained, trying to pretend that he was completely in control of his thoughts.

"Sorry mate, but you need a special passport to go into the country's waters," he said, perking an eyebrow as Jackal set a large bag down. "Surely ya knew that?"

"I have never had to go there before," he admitted, bowing his head. "But my cousin's sister's aunt is very sick and wanted to see me before she dies. It's one of her biggest wishes."

"And she failed ter mention the passport?"

"She has… irrational memory loss in addition to… lung disease. And she lost her leg in a fight with a wild… bear. Yeah."

"Sad tale you got thar mate, but I'm afraid me captain isn't taking extra cargo," he said, frowning. "And who be these other two?"

"This is Zoldam Rikkar, a seer that has been my accompanist since we found him on the side of the road," Jackal said, indicating Yanagi who was hooded, but raised his head up so the sailor could see his face. "He is blind. Please do not worry about him."

"And the other?"

"Ludveck von Roark. His parents kicked him out because he was not as smart as they expected. Very prideful family. He does simple tasks well, but sometimes you need to explain instructions like you're talking to a five year old."

"Hey mate! Got a load of lumber coming down!" another sailor announced, appearing in their range of vision, and they quickly cleared the way so he could walk down the ramp.

"You look like you have too much…"

"Na, almost there…" He was abruptly cut short when his foot caught onto a knot of wood and he went tumbling forward. Jackal instinctively reached out and caught most of the lumber and Yanagi got the rest, both of them issuing loud umphs in response. Marui managed to catch the person and took a plank to the face, causing his nose to start bleeding.

"Ahh! Sorry mate!"

"'s no problem," Marui brushed off, shaking himself out of the daze and propping the sailor back up before pulling out a handkerchief to stop the blood.

"How did he see that?" the sailor guard asked incredulously.

"I may be blind, but I am a seer," Yanagi replied politely.

"Why don't I help take this lumber to where it needs to go?" Jackal offered and the other one nodded gratefully.

"Hey Eubans!"

"Umm, yes?" Jackal said, turning around with lumber slung over one shoulder. "I am Eubans, yes." Jackal felt stupid that he suddenly had to reassure himself what his made-up name was.

"I'll talk to the captain," he said, obviously awed by his strength. "We could use an extra deckhand."

"Thank you very much! We'll see you on board when we get back," Jackal said with a smile. "Ludveck, help Zoldam get on board."

Marui shot him a look of pure contempt when he removed his handkerchief and Jackal had to resist the urge not to smirk. He knew there would be a large bruise forming overnight because of the plank.

"Come on Zoldam, give me your hand…" Marui said, reaching out for it. "I'll make sure you don't fall into the water."

* * *

><p>Jackal honestly thought that they had gotten themselves into something crazy. It turned out to not be as bad as he thought. They had him working very hard mopping the deck and carrying cargo back and forth when they stopped at other ports, but after he made them an incredible shellfish stew, they took away some of his tedious tasks and let him work with the rigging and the sails.<p>

They gave Marui the most patient sailor to talk with him about what to do. Jackal had to really hold back the urge to burst into laughter whenever he would slowly speak to Marui when he was pretending to not understand. At least they let him learn how to work with the rigging as well, and he was so pumped when he got to go up to the crow's nest and look at the vast ocean and landforms in the distance.

Yanagi was mostly left to his own devices, where he wandered around occasionally bumping into things. Most of them were good about pointing him in the right direction, but some let out the annoyed 'argh' if he caused them to drop what they were holding. He was functioning as the ship's fortune teller too since he could predict where storms were brewing and help them decipher difficult treasure maps by asking the spirits for guidance.

It was incredible to be on the sea with a great group of sailors. Some of them were kind of seedy, but no one ever went behind each other's backs because betrayal was a high crime to pay for. They had seen quite a few marooned pirates at some of the islands, and not a single person wanted to join them after seeing how desolate and decayed they looked.

The captain was a strong, intimidating-looking man with a short beard of gray-white hair. He wore an ivory colored bandana and his purple coat was open to reveal ripped muscles and a noticeable amount of chest hair. Despite his formidable appearance, he could be rather jolly with a sharp sense of humor.

They had their fair share of spar practice, where Jackal and Marui quickly became the people to beat. The crew tried hard not to draw too much blood because it meant more deck swabbing for them afterwards and a scolding from the captain about wasting precious resources. They would have rigging climbing races, barrel rolling contests, and periods of heavy drinking as well to entertain themselves.

Jackal was glad that they ended up on the boat that they did. Not only was it a comfortingly busy atmosphere, but he learned a lot from watching the crew work as a team, and from resolving fights that occasionally snuck up. He also felt stronger as a person from the constant workload, but also from experiencing something different than both his past home life and life in Rikkaidai.

He was happy even after Yanagi mistakingly bumped into him hard and caused him to drop his bucket of mop water onto the deck. Jackal couldn't retaliate because of the situation they were in, but he made a mental note to have Yanagi try a taste of his axe when they disembarked. Especially after he saw the shadow of a smirk from their devious wind sage.

* * *

><p>"Hey Eubans."<p>

"… Mmm… huh?"

"Ya might wanna wake up," a sailor suggested and Jackal lifted his head up from the table he had fallen asleep on.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"We've been in Higa waters for a little. Thought you'd like to see."

"Certainly!" Jackal said, springing up and following the sailor up the stairs. When they got to the deck, they headed to the starboard side where Marui was sitting on the railing. They were still in the open ocean, but were approaching a space between two very tall and rocky islands. The torches on their boat were all lit in preparation for when the sun would set.

"Evening Ludveck."

"Hey Eubans. You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I did," Jackal said as he looked at the collection of tall, but small islands with a scarce amount of vegetation. "Where is Zoldam?"

"He's up towards the front of the ship," Marui said, pointing to a cloaked figure in the distance. "Claimed he needed his own space for his clairvoyance to get back into sync."

Jackal shook his head before returning to what he had been looking at, trying to judge how much further ahead the capital was, recalling the map they had in one of the cabins. Coincidentally, their ship had plans to go there in the first place so Jackal was happy that they wouldn't trouble the sailors any more than necessary.

"Kinda ghostly, ain't it mate?" the sailor asked. "Most of the smallest islands are just large rock shapes. Some are inhabited, but they're so high up you can't see anything from down here."

"Doesn't look like there's much here to begin with."

"The raven laguz will use them to rest on a flight or to scope out ships entering their waters," another said as he approached them. "They're usually neutral towards us sailors and merchants, but sometimes small gangs of them'll raid ships for gold and other booty."

"Ever happened to you guys?" Marui asked as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Yeah once. Captain choked an incompetent one with his bare hands, and we beat off the rest within minutes. They know to avoid the Fargus!"

"Long live the Fargus!" several sailors in the nearby vicinity cheered loudly.

"Hey sailor!" a third one called out as he walked past with a large create in his arms. "Ye forgot to clean up the mess hall."

"Drats."

"You better get to it if you don't want table scraps for a week!" the third sailor pointed out and the second one quickly scampered off.

"What can you tell me about this place?" Jackal asked the remaining sailor, causing him to scrunch up his face in thought.

"It's gotta small population, but the largest island that the capital is on has quite a few people. Gotta mix of some jungle, lots of grass or brush, and beaches."

"Where do the raven laguz live?"

"There's less of them than people, but they mostly inhabit the second largest island. They got their own king, who seems to get along fine with Master Kite, the new ruler of Higa."

"His hairstyle is terrible," said the first sailor. "It's peculiar. And he has purple hair. Creeps me out."

"Who are you to talk? Yours hasn't been washed in a week."

"Evening boys!" a voice thundered and everyone greeted their captain in response. "Make sure you lot keep an eye out for people."

"Err… why?" Marui said, turning his head to face the captain.

"These parts can get dangerous sometimes," he explained, scanning the area as thoroughly as possible. "Got all sorts of pirates, thieves, dark mages, and mischievous ravens. Had a bad history of rulers for a while… this new guy's been doing some good, but it will take time for more things to turn around."

"The ruler?"

"Yeah."

"It must be hard with so many on the sea at any given time."

"For some of us," the captain said, gesturing to the crew. "It was an escape from oppression and a chance at adventure. Ain't that right, boys?"

A chorus of agreement sounded loudly and the captain laughed heartily.

"Hey cap'n!" the sailor in the crow's nest called down. "There's a ship in the distance that looks like a pirate ship."

"Rats! And we can't turn around in this narrow passage."

"Don't worry captain! The Fargus can handle anything thrown its way."

"What do you want us to do, captain?"

"Wait," he said simply. "Maybe they'll recognize us as one of the largest threats of the sea and let us pass."

"And if they choose to attack us?" one of the sailors asked with a wicked grin.

"Then they'll be in for more cannonballs than they can handle and regret that they ever tried to fight in the first place!" the captain said and everyone nearby cheered loudly in support of the thought.

"Do you plunder other ships?" Marui asked, sliding off the rail expertly to stand on the deck. He had a considerably graceful movement compared to most people that Jackal knew, and even the captain seemed to note that judging by his facial expression.

"Not usually. We be a merchant ship first and foremost. But we do take spoils from any ships that attack us."

"Captain! There's another ship in the same area!"

"What?!" he said, running over to the helm and grabbing a telescope. Everyone else ran towards the bow of the ship, frantically scanning the area. Jackal was able to make out two ships in the far distance only because the sailor in the crow's nest said there was two. It was unnerving to see only the shadow of planks and ropes in the distance, but as they got closer, he saw that one ship was finely crafted and the other had a flag of a skull and crossbones.

"Huh. The pirates are about to cut this ship off," the captain remarked, still looking through the telescope. "Never seen this ship before though."

"Things are about to get interesting," a soft voice said and they all turned to see that it was Yanagi.

"Zoldam, how did you get here by yourself?"

"The spirits guided me," he replied. "They had awoken me because of what is about to happen."

"How come the spirits don't guide you all of the time, mate?" a sailor with ripped off shirt sleeves asked out of curiosity.

"Because they are very busy. They help when they can."

Nothing else was said as they sailed closer at suddenly an alarming rate. Gusts of wind came in from nowhere, but they secretly knew it was Yanagi's doing. The crew did not lower the sails because they didn't have the time, and it was non-verbally agreed on to get out of the situation as quickly as possible. Marui scrambled behind Jackal and then peeked out at the scene in front of them.

Canons were fired as the pirate ship engaged the nice-looking ship, causing a flurry of commands to be issued at a rapid fire pace. The captain was also shouting orders to get ready to fight because it was inevitable for them to avoid running into them.

'_Damn this narrow passage!'_ Jackal thought to himself as he hurried to grab his axe that he had propped up against the cabin of the ship. '_If the ship gets blown to smithereens, we will be stuck here longer than we planned to be.'_

"Oh man, Eubans!" Marui exclaimed. "We are going to get some action!"

Jackal shook his head in response before turning to the pirate ship and scanning it. Fires had been lit on both ships and the flashes from cannons being shot illuminated the scene unfolding before them. The pirates looked fearsome and aggressive with multiple piercings and brands, and it seemed as though they were getting ready to board the nice-looking ship armed to the teeth.

"Brace yourself mates!" the captain yelled as they collided into the pirate ship and water was splashed onto their ship. Jackal grabbed onto the side the best he could, trying not to fall over from the impact. The wind died down almost immediately, but no one decided to comment on the oddity of the weather.

They now saw that the pirates were torn between attacking their original ship and taking care of the boat that crashed into theirs. There weren't a lot of them on their side of the ship yet, but suddenly a horde of them appeared from the staircase, and Jackal wondered what in the names of the gods did they do to get themselves into a naval battle.

"Arrrr! They just attacked the Gouya," their captain bellowed and everyone on the Fargus looked at each other in confusion.

"Gouya?"

"What? Never heard of them."

"Gouya?!" Fargus hollered in disbelief. "That'll be Higa's ruler's ship! I've heard some boys talking about it in a pub."

"What?!" the crew responded, now turning their attention to the enemy pirates, who looked less fearsome and more ghostly now that they also realized that they attacked the wrong ship.

"Orders, captain?"

"Well, since we're here…" he said, stroking his beard casually like he didn't care that they were in a dangerous situation. "We probably shouldn't sit still. Otherwise they'll board our ship and I don't want to deal with the mess."

"Ah, good point captain."

"My sea biscuits got drenched in water."

"Seriously?! It's not time to talk about your sea biscuits!"

"Alright, tell part of the crew to fire our cannons at them. The rest of us will use ropes to swing over and fight. There are a lot more of them than I had expected."

"Aye aye captain!"

"Let's go Eubans, Ludveck. Zoldam will have to…"

"No, the spirits are telling me that I must go with you," Yanagi insisted. "They will shield me from harm."

'_It would be nice if they shielded me too,'_ Jackal thought dryly to himself. '_Yanagi is also enjoying himself too much.'_

"Okay Zoldam, you'll have to hang onto someone when we swing over."

"I'll hold onto Eubans," he said, suddenly clinging to him. Jackal could see Marui smirking out of the corner of his eye, and vowed to get revenge on him despite the fact that they had been torturing him almost the entire trip.

"What are we waiting for?" the captain asked exasperatedly when no one had moved. "Get your asses going!"

They all climbed up the rigging to some free ropes and got themselves situated as quickly as possible. Yanagi had to hold Jackal's axe since both of his hands were occupied. A quick glance over caused him to laugh because Marui's mentor pirate was giving him slow and simple instructions about how to swing over by rope.

"On my cue!" the captain announced loudly. "One - two - three!"

Right when they jumped off, the cannons fired, causing the pirate ship to buckle. He could here most of them yelling enthusiastically as they flew onto the ship, ready for a good fight. Jackal let go when he was above the deck, landing as gracefully as he could with Yanagi in one arm.

Immediately, some pirates charged at Jackal, and he grabbed his axe from Yanagi and took them out in a few easy swings.

"Eubans, we must get a glimpse of Higa," Yanagi said as he sidestepped an attacker and shielded against another.

"Alright, let's fight our way over."

"Argh ye scalawags!" Marui yelled as he deftly defeated the circle of pirates that had formed around him. "How you be liken' the taste of my blade, seaweed brains?" He brandished his sword at another, who squealed as he ran way.

"Ludveck is really into this…" Jackal said to Yanagi, who chuckled in response.

"It is all very exciting and he is always longing for adventure."

"Over this way!" Marui called. "I can create an opening here to get to the Gouya."

"Let's go!" Jackal said, kicking a pirate in the gut before slashing him with his axe.

They skillfully made their way over, taking down anyone who dared to stop them. The ship kept shaking and rocking in response to the cannons firing from the other two ships. It was a crazed madness with all of the fighting and yelling and people storming at each other, but he found himself kind of enjoying it as well.

Higa's boat was in view and they had five fighters on the deck, dressed in finer sort of pirate-y clothes, wiping out adversary after adversary. Their captain, the ruler of the country, and he moved so stealthily and quickly that Jackal couldn't believe his eyes. He saw that all of them moved in a smilier fashion to their ruler - they would appear at their destination without showing any movement in-between.

Then he noticed that the first mate was wearing a necklace with a large, expectedly carved charm that glowed different shades of green. He was completely floored - the talisman they had failed to find was right there.

"No."

"Way," Marui said, notching the same thing. "Is that really it?"

"Only one way to find out," Jackal said. "Hey Zoldam! Can you hit the one with the dull brown hair and hat with your weakest spell?"

"Eubans! He's blind, remember?" Marui said loudly in case any of their crew was around to hear.

Yanagi nodded and shot a few wind slices at his target when he was sure no one they knew was looking. They watched and saw that the talisman flashed brightly and absorbed the wind before it could harm its wearer.

"That's it!" Marui said ecstatically. "Now we need to get it!"

"Should we wait for them to come? Or get over there ourselves?"

"Pirates!" Yanagi said loudly in the most eerie voice he could muster. "There is something that I seek that belongs to the spirits. If I do not get it back, the spirits will unleash their full fury on you all for not heeding this message." He started convulsing and speaking in fast ancient-sounding language and his robes whirled up around him violently.

The pirates had all frozen out of fear, especially when the skies got dark and the winds started howling menacingly.

"I need the boat of Higa distracted."

"I don't wanna die!" a pirate screamed, leading the charge onto Higa's boat and abandoning Fargus's crew, who was also in their own state of shock. Immediately, Higa's crew was overwhelmed by numbers and the trio snuck on without any problem. It helped that pirates were very superstitious in general.

"Fargus's crew is coming too!" Marui pointed out. "If they help clear out the pirates, they'll win favor with Higa."

"We need to hurry!"

Jackal spotted the talisman wearer and moved to attack him. He was tricky, switching his sword between his right hand and a reverse left grip. Jackal bit his lip when he was cut across the shoulder deeply, but didn't lose his footing and tried to remain on the offensive.

Then out of nowhere, Yanagi came flying in and tackled him. He would have never guessed that Yanagi would have ever done anything so bold and unusual to an adversary, but then again, it was Yanagi and he had been experiencing a lot of new things on their trip. Now he was wrestling with him, trying to pin him. Marui jumped in next and wrenched the sword out of his hands.

"Ahhh! Why me?" the first mate cried, muffled by being face down on the deck and held by two other guys.

Jackal quickly dropped his axe, squatted down, and reached in to unhook the talisman. When he got it, he tucked it carefully into a pocket and straightened up. Yanagi was searching around his body with his hands, locating the spot he wanted and pressing against it. A few seconds later, the first mate was unconscious.

As quickly as possible, they picked up their weapons and ran out of the area and rejoined Fargus's crew. The sheer number of people, the chaos, and the cries of pain worked out to keep what they did rather unnoticed.

"Pirates!" Yanagi called out again, clothes once again fluttering madly to the wind he was creating. "The spirits have obtained what they were seeking and are palsied. Your lives will be spared."

Everything stopped and relieved cheering could be heard throughout after several seconds of silence.

"Retreat back to you ship. Otherwise you will fight a losing battle and the spirits will only reward you if you're alive," he continued in his creepily eerie voice. "We will all go our separate ways. Farewell." The skies started to clear and the wind died down when he finished his sentence.

There was no hesitation on anyone's part to comply. Fargus's captain cued his crew to go, but stayed to talk with Higa's ruler, who looked super serious and unrevealing. He had slick purple hair and sharp glasses, and Jackal thought that he looked like an assassin one would not want to meet in the night The first mate was still unconscious and held in the arms of the ridiculously tall one with black hair and a white streak in the middle. The massively chubby one was wiping sweat from his face and the shorter and thinner blonde one was smiling.

"Thank you for your help, captain of the Fargus."

"You're welcome, Master Kite, the captain said with a bow. "I wish you the best of luck with your country. I have heard great things."

"We'll be an unstoppable force soon enough," he said and Jackal sensed a dark and mysterious intent from him.

"I see," the captain said with a nod.

"Anyways, we owe you a favor seeing that you aided us in this battle."

"I think that the seer is who you owe your thanks to the most."

"Of course. Do you have any request of me?"

"I do, Master Kite." Yanagi shuffled over and talked to him in a low whisper. Kite frowned in thought as he listened and then whispered his replies back so no one else could here. After a minute, Kite handed him a rolled up piece of parchment that he pulled out of his coat, and Yanagi thanked him with a deep bow.

"I'm ready to go, Captain."

"Well, if you'll excuse us - my crew and I need to head out."

"Of course, have a safe voyage. May we meet again on the seas someday."

"Alright, let's get going Eubans, Ludveck, and Zoldam. Quit hanging around," the captain said and they obediently followed. "I don't know how we're going to get our ships apart with this tiny breeze…"

"Don't worry Captain," Yanagi said with a smile. "I think things will work out. Right, Ludveck?" he asked, squeezing Marui's hand that he was holding.

"Yeah. Totally," Marui said laughing regardless. "And wasn't that a ton of fun? People were going left and right just like the tide and cannons were firing off everywhere!"

Jackal couldn't help but smile either. All in all, it was definitely exciting and exhilarating. He wasn't planning on repeating the situation any time soon, but he found that he enjoyed himself while it lasted. To top it off, the talisman rested safely in his pocket and Yanagi revealed that they got permission to get into the country without a passport because of negotiations with Master Kite.

"Hey…" they heard behind them. "What happened to that necklace that Kai bought off of that one thief he found?"

"Huh… I don't know…"

"He's always losing things."

"Mission accomplished," Marui said, clapping Jackal on the back. "Now let's go home."

"Aye captain!" a sailor called. "We're ready to go."

"Onwards to Higa then," he said as they crossed a wide plank to get back to the enemy's ship. "Our destination is the main island and we'll be there by sunrise."

"Are we going to follow the Gouya there?"

"Nope. They're heading to a different island for training."

As they made their way to the Fargus, the winds started to pick up, but in a strange way to separate all three boats. No one dared to question the strange phenomenon because they figured it was the gods' reward to them to get them on their way. Jackal was already thinking that retelling their adventure to Lord Yukimura was going to take several hours, and there would be points where General Sanada would not believe that that really happened. Regardless, it was one to go in the history books for all of them, and there was a lot of celebration to be had that evening for the crew of the Fargus.


	55. Part 4 Ch 7 Chosen By Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **This chapter is T for semi-descriptive adult concepts.**

**Author's Note: **Despite being very busy at almost all of the times, things are going well. The 6th grade band has 76 students in it this year (compared to last year's 45 students... hooray growing program!). 7th grade is starting to sound better now they've had some time transitioning to less individualized attention and independent parts in sheet music. 8th grade is playing very musically well and has a great group of students. HS Marching Band performed well in their two competitions and festival is tomorrow.

Things in the band office at my university is also going well. On top of all of the paperwork and taking care of things like a pro. And being done around 5-5:30pm means I can grab dinner with a friend (I never had time to hang out during college so it's nice to reconnect with old friends) or go play tennis (yay tennis) or go work out (not working out in two years is saddening. Must. get. fit. again) before coming home to make dinner \o/ Still at the home improvement store on weekends to pay for gas. 7 days a week of work.

Hmmm, what else? NaNo is just around the corner ahhhhhhhh! This year's project - Fire Emblem: The Law of Rikkaidai Side Stories. Here's hoping that the six side stories get finished and there's the prequel from last year that needs to be typed... /things to do

Hey Alpha Pair fans... this is that one chapter you've been dying/ranting/craving/etc. for. :D Plus family dinner because of reasons. The following paragraph is not in the story, but I had it at the beginning of the document as a reminder of something a friend wrote that was funny to me :)

_Sanada nodded, holding the axe in his hands and giving the brim a loving stroke across the edge. "Me too. Who knows what they could have been doing with it while I was not here to look after it. Someone could have used it."_

Sorry for the delay in posting! Enjoy reading and reviews are always deeply appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 7 - Chosen By Fate<strong>

It was a beautiful day in early spring that marked Sanada's and Yukimura's first walk through the garden since last autumn. The garden was coming to life quite nicely, marked by fresh buds scattered among green leaves. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of fresh air filling his large lungs to the brim before exhaling.

Yukimura chuckled pleasantly and Sanada turned to look at him with a small smile. His sapphire blue eyes were alight with happiness and Sanada felt his insides stir uncontrollably.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sanada asked in an attempt to reduce some of the nervousness that he felt.

"Why yes," Yukimura said as he led Sanada onward through the garden at a leisurely pace. "I've always enjoyed my garden walks with you, but I think I like this one more than the others for some reason or another..."

He felt the hand in his squeeze him gently and he could have sworn electricity was circulating between their intertwined fingers. He didn't say anything in response, afraid of the garbled speech that may have come out, and instead focused on what he needed to do to stop his heart from pounding so hard.

"How about you, Sanada?" Yukimura inquired, humming a tune softly as he ran his free hand through the leaves of a nearby tree. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Always when I am with you," he answered sincerely and Yukimura beamed.

'_For someone who is supposed to be intuitive_,' Sanada thought as he felt his senses get tossed into a whirlwind from seeing Yukimura smile so brightly. '_He doesn't know that I need minute to tell myself to not be so insecure... that everything is going to be just fine..._'

As they walked, Yukimura talked freely about all of the business he had done over the last few days - a mountain of paperwork, many meetings with advisors, and interacting with the townsfolk. Sanada responded with short phrases of acknowledgement that hopefully didn't sound as half-hearted and distant as he thought. He supposed that if it was a problem, Yukimura would have reprimanded him, but he continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Lord Yukimura," Sanada suddenly said, stopping him in the middle of a sentence. "These roses are still fully bloomed."

"It's magic," Yukimura noted. "I loved them so much that I wanted them to live forever."

"Yanagi's doing?"

"Purely by chance. He stumbled across some very interesting potions a while ago... One of which was for preserving things for a very long time."

Sanada nodded in understanding as he let Yukimura's hand slip from his own and bent down to look at the roses fondly. He had to seize this perfect moment before it left and he bit his lip as he mentally gathered up his courage.

"But of course you knew these roses were here, didn't you, Sanada?" Yukimura mused innocently and Sanada felt himself enter a stage of panic. "This is not your first visit to the garden this year. So why fake the surprise?"

'_Damn it! How does he know?!_' Sanada thought to himself as he tentatively reached for one and plucked it. A singe of pain shot through his finger, and he frowned at his carelessness for forgetting to watch out for thorns. It was now or never - Yukimura had trapped him with his words and he wondered if he knew exactly what he was up to all along.

He turned slowly to face Yukimura and took a small step forward to close the distance. Holding the rose up to his nose, he inhaled it deeply and immediately became dazed as he senses became overwhelmed by many indescribable feelings.

"They haven't lost the potency of their scent I presume?" Yukimura noted as he gently lowered Sanada's arms to take a smell for himself. Sanada waited until his mind cleared up a bit and Yukimura's content smile spread throughout his whole being before putting his hands on either side of his face and kissing him softly on the lips.

He could feel Yukimura react in surprise, but it was only for the fleetest of moments before he fully welcomed it by pressing his lips back into his. After a minute of slow, gentle kisses that felt so amazingly satisfying, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"So Sanada," Yukimura said with sly amusement. "Did you really have your senses addled to kiss me?"

"No, that's not it. I thought that it would heighten the feeling of being kissed," Sanada admitted, embarrassed.

"Yes, yes it did," Yukimura said sincerely. "My heart was overwhelmed with strong emotions already from simply being kissed. How... romantic of you, commander."

"I just... wanted to make things right," Sanada said as he let Yukimura put his soft hands on the back of his neck and massaged him gently. "The way it should have been a year ago when you had kissed me."

He saw that has words at hit home as Yukimura's eyes started watering slightly before he shook his head with a stunned smile.

"You... surprised me," Yukimura said rather breathlessly and Sanada felt his body tingle from the curiously wonderful sound of it. "You seem to be doing a lot of that lately... And I just don't know how to react..."

"You are doing just fine," Sanada said as Yukimura wiped away a trickle of a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye. "You don't always have to be in control of yourself."

"Says the person who is paranoid about being in control of himself."

"I'm different from you!"

"Sanada, tell me that you'll at least let down your walls around me when we are alone?" Yukimura asked a little teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"From this day forth until the day I die," Sanada said as he got down on one knee and took both of Yukimura's smaller hands between his own. "I have sworn my allegiance and my life to you and vowed to protect you. Now... I am truly completely yours."

"Oh my gods... When did you become so sappy?" Yukimura asked, eliciting the characteristic scowl to form on Sanada's face.

"Blame the books Yanagi had been bringing me while I was recovering," Sanada griped, suddenly aware of how heated he felt from embarrassment.

"My my, dear Yanagi has been subjecting you to things that would thaw your ice cold heart?" Yukimura said with an endearing chuckle as Sanada stood back up. "But you're partly at fault as well. You could have simply... asked for something else? And the titles of the books led me to believe that you were not reading this genre… he must have switched the covers to fool me…"

If there was ever a time that Sanada wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, it was definitely at that moment. He knew the reason why Yanagi was giving him certain books - he was silently helping Sanada deal with all of his insecurities. Unfortunately, it didn't lessen the blow to his pride when he accidentally led Yukimura to discovering his secret.

"Well, General Sanada," Yukimura said as he started walking towards the castle. "I think we have used up all of our time in he garden. Your training starts in a few minutes and I do not want you to be late."

"Are you going to retire to your room?" Sanada inquired as he followed very closely behind him.

"I believe so. Yesterday was quite taxing and I could use some time to rest up." Yukimura stifled a yawn somewhat unsuccessfully and shook his head to maintain his alertness.

"Can I walk with you?" Sanada asked timidly and Yukimura turned to look at him with an astonished look.

"You pushing it close if you go with me."

"I can't push it close if I am actually not training today," Sanada boldly pointed out before he scooped him up in his arms and carried him into the castle. "Captain Yagyuu is going to use the time to help out Niou's family and have dinner with them," Sanada said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

"Sanada, the guards..." he warned, but Sanada silenced him with a deeper, heartier kiss.

"Told them that they were to meet with the mercenaries for specialized training."

The rest of the way to Yukimura's room was slow in progress since they were both preoccupied with kissing each other without much of a pause and Sanada felt dizzier and dizzier with each step. He wondered if the rose's effects were still lingering in his system as he struggled up the stairs.

"Sanada... The key..." Yukimura said, gasping for air, but was cut short when Sanada opened the door that was normally locked and revealed to him his room that was not the same way he left it in the morning.

Sanada himself was rather stunned at the sight - all of the curtains had been drawn shut and many candles were lit around the room in a carefully thought out pattern. There was a nice aroma of magnolia and lily pervading through the room from a few lit jars of scented oil.

"Well, well, General Romantic," Yukimura sang softly. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I am very surprised too. I wasn't expecting that much... stuff…" Sanada said as he took a tentative step in and closed the door. He even saw that the black pillows from his own bed had made its way onto Yukimura's bed, oddly complementing the cerulean covers.

"Exactly how much of your soul did you have to sell to the sage?" Yukimura inquired as Sanada carried him over to he bed and carefully set him down. "Especially since you needed Kirihara to break in?"

"He asked what I was willing to offer and I said anything. Because you're worth it."

"And how did you word your request?"

"That I simply wanted to him to transform your room into something with a warmer and comforting atmosphere."

"Well, I do wonder how his interpretation of your request plays into what he will do to you later," Yukimura said as he sat up on the bed and started to remove his cape. "But first, I have waited for this moment for far too long. Go and remove your armor." The tone of his voice immediately changed from light teasing to seriously demanding and Sanada moved to a part of the room to quickly discard his armor. He felt a tinge of fear that he would be punished if he wasn't quick enough for his now impatient lord.

When he turned back around, Yukimura was already settled against the pillows, shirtless and with his pants hanging very low on his hips. Sanada gulped softly when he felt something in his lower regions come to life.

"Come over Sanada and let me help you take the rest of your clothes off," Yukimura invited seductively and he obeyed silently, walking over and climbing so he was positioned on top of him.

Yukimura pulled him down for an intensely deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and swirling around his enticingly. He could feel Yukimura's hands grasp the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms so that it could be pulled over his head while trying to not break contact with his mouth for longer than a second.

"I am sorry that I can't restrain myself," he whispered dangerously to Sanada. "All of your romantic gestures have me incredibly turned on. And being in this romantic atmosphere with the man I love..."

"Turned... on?" he asked, feeling stupid. He gasped slightly when Yukimura started running his hands all over the sharp contours of his muscles. His hands felt blazingly hot - invisibly burning his touch into Sanada's skin.

"That feeling happening between your legs right now, General," Yukimura coyly pointed out as he continued marking his territory. "Coupled with that feeling of wanting more and more of your partner and being aroused to almost anything he says or does."

Right when Yukimura mentioned his legs, the pit of his stomach stirred and he felt an unfamiliar strain against the fabric of his pants that he had not felt in that degree before.

"You seem a bit overwhelmed."

"I am fine," Sanada lied as he tried to focus on something else - something that wasn't as tingly or strange feeling.

"We can slow down a bit... you seem like you would be into more sensual actions," Yukimura offered as he indicated his body, begging to be touched.

Sanada nodded, moving his mouth to a tender spot on his neck and kissing it gently. Yukimura put on hand on the back of his head and helped guide him as he slowly progressed his way around uncharted territory that he had longed to discover. He couldn't help but feel a boost of confidence every time Yukimura let out a content sigh or a soft moan. He took prideful joy each time he caused his body to tremble with overt pleasure.

"Don't stop," Yukimura said as Sanada gently sucked on one of his nipples. "I have been craving this for far too long and it feels greater than I could have ever imagined." Sanada vaguely remembered reading a passage about worshipping his lover's body with his touch and his eyes to create the optimal amount of pleasure. At first he was quite skeptical, but it was so far proving to be true.

"You are so beautiful," Sanada said as he pulled back to look at him with his rich, dark brown eyes and saw that Yukimura's skin was flushed and glistening with sweat. He had a thin body that had a nice balance between developed muscle and soft skin. There were areas that his bones were more prominently seen, but it seemed to accent him in a very attractive way.

"Sanada, stop," Yukimura said, embarrassed as he nuzzled Sanada's cheek. "I am nothing compared the sculpted perfection that is your body."

"Do you want a taste of this perfection?" he asked in what he thought was a seductive tone.

"Now, don't go around quoting the books you've read," Yukimura joked as he sat up. "Are you afraid you will disappoint me?"

"Truthfully, yes," Sanada admitted grudgingly. "You are a dreamer who wishes to be whisked off into a realm of fantasy. I am not that type of person that thinks that way or has even considered getting away from reality."

"That is true," Yukimura said as he gestured for Sanada to sit down in front of him. Before he was settled completely, Yukimura had climbed into his lap and straddled him, causing his eyes to widen violently in surprise. "But I will love anything that you do."

"Lord Yukimura?!"

"Please, you don't have to call me that in bed," Yukimura said as he ran his to tongue down Sanada's jawline and across his neck. "Hmmm... You do taste rather exquisite."

Sanada hissed as he felt Yukimura's mouth do things to his body that he didn't think were possible. He found it harder and harder to think straight - especially when he became aware of Yukimura's pelvis grinding against his own.

"I think someone is very excited down there."

"It can't be helped," Sanada pointed out as Yukimura got to his knees and temptingly located his hands just above his pants and slid them lower. Sanada felt a bit sinful to watch such an intimate show unfold before him as Yukimura revealed the rest of his body to him.

"Though I wonder if you are as excited as me..." he finally said after pausing for a moment to let Sanada's mind contemplate what had just happened. If he thought that Yukimura looked beautiful before, then this was on a whole other level.

"On your knees now. Let me take a look at you," Yukimura ordered and he seized his pants immediately after he rose to the position and yanked them down. There was a very large bulge beneath his underwear and Yukimura licked his lips as he put a hand down without removing them.

Sanada involuntarily let loose a small moan when he felt contact with Yukimura's soft and smooth hand. He heard a merry chuckle as he kept his hand there and removed the last piece of fabric with his other. Finally, Sanada was completely exposed and Yukimura scanned him up and down with lusty eyes, causing a great surge of pleasure fused with insecurity to cascade throughout his body.

"Well, Yanagi is slightly bigger..." Yukimura said and a memory of their nighttime wyvern ride slightly less than a year ago resurfaced in his mind.

"Why is everything of mine second place to you?" he asked heatedly and scowling before Yukimura pulled him in for another kiss.

"They're not. I just like causing you to doubt yourself."

"Why?"

"Because it's a challenge to... and I find your reactions to be quite cute."

"You are too sadistic for your own good," Sanada said as Yukimura started stroking him. His breathing was getting heavier by the second and he gasped when he felt a new sensation and looked down to see that Yukimura's was touching his and had enclosed his hand around both.

"Mmm... this feels rather good..." Yukimura breathed seductively. "Put your hand there." Sanada waited until Yukimura released them before wrapping his larger hand around in it's place. A large moan issued from Yukimura's parted lips and Sanada felt another wave of passion overtake his senses. The different feelings of friction was about to drive him over the edge that he never knew existed.

"Are you still feeling insecure?"

"A little yes. I am sorry."

"Don't be," Yukimura said sweetly as he eased out of Sanada's grip and started kissing him softly from his midsection and going lower and lower. "Just do what I do, okay?"

Sanada could only nod as Yukimura came closer and closer to something that was aching to be touched again. When it finally happened, when Yukimura's warm and moist mouth encased him, he was blissfully brought into a whole new world.

Things were a blur from that point on - when Sanada felt the last of his precious control leave him. His only thoughts were to pleasure Yukimura, to give him everything he wanted and more, and to love him completely. After a few minutes of rapid exchanges of foreplay, Yukimura signaled that he wanted more and Sanada carefully prepared him. The moment they became one, hearts beating furiously together in a composite rhythm that made sense only to them, Sanada knew that it was the very piece that he had been missing in his life.

Sometime later, they found themselves laying on their sides, staring into each other's eyes fondly, completely spent. Yukimura's fingers softly stroked the top of Sanada's hand that was resting between them and he was very content with the affection he was being subjected to.

"You learn so quickly, Sanada."

"I have to survive. I have had to do that all of my life."

"Well, that exceeded expectations. I will have to offer you some kind of promotion."

Sanada couldn't help but smile at Yukimura, whose eyes were shimmering with joy and a spark of mischievous thought.

"I was afraid of hurting you when I first entered tour body," Sanada said as Yukimura pulled the covers over the lower halves of their bodies.

"Yes, it did hurt," Yukimura admitted and Sanada frowned in response. "But if it really was too much, I wouldn't have asked for more of those powerful thrusts you were bestowing upon me."

"Now you are embarrassing me!" Sanada exclaimed hotly.

"Is it that horrible to find out that you make me happy in bed?" Yukimura pondered out loud. "That you are actually capable of showing love and having it accepted? And that you have a softer, tender side that can be charmingly romantic?"

"No..." Sanada said, ashamed. "It is just new. I wanted to go slow, but something took over and..." He was cut off when Yukimura gave him a soft kiss and brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"Then next time you can go slow and be more intimate. And the next time, you can lose yourself to fervent passion," Yukimura said as he turned over and scooted into Sanada's body, who put an arm around him to pull him close. "Each time will be special no matter what because we love each other."

"You're right... You're right my lord," Sanada said as he closed his eyes and let his exhaustion take over.

"Make sure you wake us up before dinner," Yukimura said as he started drifting off into a comfortable stupor. "Otherwise we'll have some unnecessary explaining to do."

"As you command, Lord Yukimura," Sanada said as they both laughed softly together before finally falling asleep with the gently flickering candlelight.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Lord Yukimura, General Sanada," Yanagi greeted from the dining table before standing from his seat. All of the others followed suit with respectful smiles on their faces and Yukimura nodded in approval before they sat back down.<p>

"Captain Yagyuu," Sanada said as he approached the table and pulled out Yukimura's chair for him. "I thought you were joining Niou's family for dinner?"

"That was the plan," Yagyuu answered as he started pouring himself a goblet of juice. "But one of his siblings is down with a fever so his mother insisted we go back to the castle."

"I am sorry to hear that, Niou " Yukimura said as he settled down. "But it is nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again too, Lord Yukimura," Niou greeted with a bright grin. "You look like you're in perfect form this evening - in fact, you're positively glowing!"

"Perhaps I am very happy to finally have everyone here together?" Yukimura suggested pleasantly.

"Sanada is also... of the same general nature..." Niou added nonchalantly, but Sanada knew that he was being baited and he clenched his jaw to keep from lashing out at him.

"You do know he has just recently fully recovered?" Yagyuu said as he stirred his soup, looking in Sanada's direction. "Meaning that he will resume his normal training and duties quite soon. He also has much to be happy about." Sanada felt grateful that Yanagi and Yagyuu diverted the potential disaster that could have occurred.

"Does that mean we're back to running laps and doing extra strength training?" Kirihara whined as he struggled to reach for the bread bowl.

"I hope you enjoyed the vacation while it lasted," Jackal noted as he pushed the bowl closer to him.

"Can we extend it by another week?" Kirihara asked hopefully, looking at Yukimura with the sweetest face he could muster.

"I don't see why not?" he answered back with a twinkle in his eye and Kirihara let out a celebratory cheer. "But you have to injure Sanada to the point where he can't be out training. And convince Yanagi to not heal him either."

"Lord Yukimura played you like a fool!" Marui teased as everyone except Sanada started laughing.

"Shut up idiot!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Drop it you two knuckleheads!"

"Don't tell us what to do!" they both yelled in unison. Yagyuu, Yukimura, Yanagi, and Jackal quickly grabbed hold of their respective goblets and bowls before Sanada slammed both of his fists down on the table, causing a few things to spill.

"I NEED ORDER IN HERE!" Sanada exploded at the offending party. "If you want to argue, go outside and do it!"

"He is certainly back at one hundred percent," Yagyuu remarked as he wiped off some of Niou's drink that was on the table. "I missed the power of his ferocious roar."

"You're kidding, right?" Niou asked in an incredulous tone and Yagyuu smiled warmly. "And you should have warned me about him smashing his fist on the table."

"You learn through experience."

"You are a sadistic person."

"I am afraid your wrong, Niou," Yanagi cut in as he slowly spread butter onto his piece of bread. "Although Yagyuu has a harsher side, the true master is none other than our ruler. Am I right, Sanada?"

"Hmph. Without a doubt."

"Hmmm," Yukimura hummed softly as he delicately stirred his soup. "I was under the impression that I was a nice and innocent person who merely wished to bring joy to others."

"Of course you are Lord Yukimura!" Marui imputed as he paused in eating his mashed potatoes. "But everyone has a hidden darker side and yours is apparently that."

"Yanagi too," Kirihara added in an undertone, but everyone heard him regardless and laughed.

"I don't deny it," Yanagi said with a smirk at Sanada, who suddenly felt a tinge of fear for his well-being.

"Is there something we should know?" Jackal asked, knocking away Marui's hand who was trying to grab a piece of bread off of his plate. Marui pouted and then elbowed Kirihara to signal that he wanted the bread bowl.

"Oh, should I reveal the surprise early?" Yanagi asked with a dramatic sigh, looking at Kirihara for a response. "But then the commander won't be able to get any sleep."

"What the hell are you going to do to me?" snarled Sanada who looked like he was ready to snap.

"Your exchange for the favor was anything," Yukimura reminded him gently, prodding him with a slim finger, and he gave Yanagi a surly look.

"I say we wait," Kirihara decided, reaching for a slice of cake, which was promptly stopped by Yanagi. "What?"

"Finish your meal first," Yanagi scolded and Kirihara stuck out his tongue.

"Waiting is the wisest choice," Yagyuu said thoughtfully as he took the piece of cake that Kirihara had wanted casually. "I am assuming that whatever it is that you are going to subject him to will require that he starts in the best possible mood to ensure he does not kill you partway through the day."

"My Yagyuu is so smart, isn't he?" Niou teased and Yagyuu kicked him under the table, causing him to wince in pain. "And a conniving man... You totally just took that from Kirihara!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Yagyuu said stiffly, adjusting his glasses carefully.

"Give back my piece!"

"It looks quite delectable. And there are other slices, Kirihara."

"They don't have as many blueberries!"

"I know," Yagyuu said with a charming grin, setting his fork down. "I am merely having a little bit of fun. How about I hang onto this piece for you and you can get me another one?"

"Yes! I was afraid the Gentleman was gone," Kirihara said with a sigh of relief as he carefully picked out a slice for Yagyuu. "You are so kind and caring, Captain Yagyuu. A perfect example of a respectable man who puts others first."

"I appreciate that, Kirihara."

"Sometimes he's not like that," Niou said in an undertone to Marui who snickered. "Especially in bed when he is in a certain mood…" A pained cry issued when Yagyuu elbowed him hard in the side.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your lewd comments to yourself," Sanada advised seriously. "I am trying to eat."

"Sorry commander."

"Things are certainly lively, aren't they, Lord Yukimura?" Jackal asked and Yukimura smiled warmly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"After dinner, would you like to join Kirihara and I for some tea?" Yanagi offered politely to Marui and Jackal. "I can assure you that you will not be disappointed tonight."

"Well if you say it like that..." Jackal started, nudging Marui.

"Then we will simply have to accept," Marui finished with a grin.

"I haven't had any of Yanagi's tea," Niou pointed out, giving Yagyuu a begging look. "Can I join him for some too?"

"Of course," Yanagi replied smoothly with a smile. "I was going to extend my invitation to you next."

"As long as I can take Yagyuu along."

"Why would I ever say no to Yagyuu?"

"It is because my boyfriend is hot."

Sanada cleared his throat loudly, sensing another attempt to turn the conversation into a more provocative discussion. He reached for his goblet to take a drink, but found it to be empty.

"Would you like some water, Sanada?" Yagyuu asked and he nodded, holding his goblet us as Yagyuu poured him some out of a pitcher. "So, uh, are we all having tea together?"

"From the looks of things, yes," Yanagi said as he carefully spooned some chocolate pudding into a bowl. "However, I recommend that you spend some time with Lord Yukimura. Alone." Yanagi gave what Sanada presumed was a wink towards Yukimura who smiled sweetly back.

"What a wonderful idea!" Yukimura said as he shot a glance at Sanada who suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable. Yukimura slyly started licking some of the cake's icing off of his fork while he kept his eyes entirely focused on Sanada's in an innocently predatory gaze. He felt his insides stir at the tempting sight and wondered how Yukimura could so easily lure him in.

"Good point," Niou said as he grabbed his own piece of cake and started taking abnormally large bites. "I think that you two should partake in some more activities that bring out such... feelings of glowing satisfaction..."

"NIOU MASAHARU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sanada roared as his concentration with Yukimura shattered. He threw his chair to the ground as he got out of his seat and brandished his fist at Niou before taking a large step in his direction.

"Gotta fly!" Niou said casually, abandoning the last bite of his cake and giving Yagyuu a peck on the cheek before dashing towards the door with a jovial wave. Sanada was stunned by his sudden swiftness, and even more so by his carefree response to Sanada's proclamation of deadly intent, so he found himself rooted the spot.

"We'll have tea in an hour!" Yanagi announced before the last bit of Niou's hair vanished out of sight.

"So it was true that you and Lord Yukimura did more than take a stroll through the garden," Marui noted coyly now that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Absolutely not!" Sanada hissed as he picked up his chair and violently sat back down in it, crossing his arms and glowering at everyone.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Yagyuu said, attempting to comfort Sanada. "You both have been in love for a very long time and the day that you have both long desired to happen has finally happened."

"See? I told you it would be fine."

Sanada let Yukimura slip his hand into his and squeeze it firmly. He was still intrigued by how small Yukimura's hands were compared to his, but also by how perfect they were against each other.

"As long as it stays secret among us," Sanada gave in with an exasperated look.

"We would never betray you," Jackal said, smiling fondly as he finished his pudding and pushed the bowl away. "We're here for each other always."

"Did I do a good job with the room, Lord Yukimura?" Kirihara asked with curious excitement. "Well, me and Sage Yanagi..."

"I loved it," Yukimura said genuinely and Kirihara beamed. "The exact scene from a romantic fantasy."

"How wonderful," Yagyuu said, sighing contently, resting his chin on his folded hands. "I would have loved something like that."

"You could have had that with me if you didn't go with Niou," Yanagi pointed out and Yagyuu chuckled as Kirihara threw his arms around Yanagi protectively. "Instead, you left me to be with this stubborn, unpredictable boy."

"You're mine Sage Yanagi! I'm not giving you up!"

"I am only teasing."

"He will probably surprise me with something romantic at some point," Yagyuu said thoughtfully. "He knows everything about me. But I will keep you in mind if he suffers a premature death at the hands of General Sanada."

"Speaking of which..." Marui started, grinning wickedly. "Exactly what are you going to do to him?"

"Have my wyvern trample him," Sanada said simply and everyone laughed. "And then send him for laps."

"Sanada… Your wyvern isn't as big as the Wyvern Lord's..."

"Lord Yukimura!"

"Whoa… you like it big, huh?"

"Marui!"

"Yanagi is surprisingly big!"

"Kirihara!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Sanada thundered, picking up his plate of sliced mango and evacuating all of the chaos that had managed to happen again at the dinner table. He made his way quickly to his room, unlocked it, and slammed the door shut. Sanada tried to take a few calming breaths as he walked over his bed to sit on it, noticing that it looked a bit strange without his pillows on it.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration of his impulsive behavior. On any other day, he would have reacted with annoyance or anger, or would just ignore it as best as he could. Then again, that was the first day where their dinner conversation ventured into a territory that was more intimately revealing, and Sanada's precious walls were being obliterated by the others. He was still afraid to let them see a softer side of him because he was afraid he would lose all of the respect that they had for him as a serious, hard-working, and fearsome general.

There was a soft knock on the door and the person opened it before Sanada could respond. He knew there would only be one person that had the power to do so and he was right when he saw the slate blue hair, fair skin, and a kind smile in his doorway.

"Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Yes. Please excuse my rudeness for leaving dinner without permission."

"I understand that you embarrass easily."

"My lord!"

Yukimura sat down on the bed next to him and put an arm around him, kissing his cheek softly.

"They're only poking fun at you because they like you," Yukimura explained to a resentful Sanada. "And because they thought that because you were in a rather elated mood, their lives were not at much at stake as normal."

"What about all of those hints towards intimate things?"

"Since it's new, they just wanted to test the waters. See how you would react to it since it's impossible to predict without trying."

"Niou was overdoing it," Sanada growled and Yukimura chuckled softly.

"He wasn't, but to your standards, yes," Yukimura said as he stood up and beckoned for Sanada to rise. "He's rebellious and clever… and you are by far his opposite so of course he would seek to drive you insane."

Sanada sighed as Yukimura took a hold of his hand and tugged on it towards the door. It was hard to remain angry when Yukimura was with him so he allowed himself to think better, happier thoughts as they made their way across the hall into Yukimura's room. Half of the candles had been extinguished (Sanada guessed that Yanagi had a servant come in to take care of them), but everything remained as it was before dinner.

"I still find it amusing that you stormed off with a plate of your precious mango," Yukimura noted and Sanada suddenly became aware of what he was holding in his other hand. "A little counterproductive to the murderous atmosphere you wanted to leave with."

Sanada scowled as Yukimura leapt onto the bed with a charming smile and started promptly removing his clothes. He set his plate down onto the bedside table and started to strip as well, feeling self-conscious that Yukimura was watching him out of the corner of his eye. When he was down to what he would normally wear to sleep, he picked his plate back up and climbed under the bed covers.

"Your pillows have your magnificent scent," Yukimura said, hugging one of his pillows fondly. "I kind of want to keep one."

"What's wrong with the real thing?" Sanada asked, suddenly envious to the pillow snuggled close against Yukimura's chest.

"Getting worked up again?" Yukimura teased, releasing the pillow and laying against his propped up ones. "You are really easy."

"Fine, you can have one of mine," Sanada said defeatedly. "But only if I can have one of yours."

"It's a done deal," he agreed as he reached for a slice of mango on the plate and ate it. "Oh, these are delicious!"

Sanada also took a piece for himself and put it in his mouth, savoring the freshly sweet taste and smooth texture of his beloved fruit.

"Would you like some more, my lord?"

"Yes, I would like you to feed it to me," Yukimura said and Sanada picked up a piece with his fingers.

"Like this?"

"No, with your mouth," he replied with a smile like it was supposed to be the most obvious method.

"Lord Yukimura!"

"Do you dare defy my orders?" he asked gently, but Sanada knew there was only pain to be experienced if he went against Yukimura.

"Of c-co-course… not," he mumbled, putting the piece between his lips instead and tentatively leaning towards Yukimura. He rejoiced when Yukimura's lips touched his and felt them work to take the piece from him. He didn't really know how to make it work so he let Yukimura obtain it on his own.

"Well, that was ridiculously sloppy," Yukimura pointed out in his cold, unforgiving tone that he saved for training the soldiers and Sanada's heart sank. "Now you'll just have to do that all over again."

Sanada smacked himself in the forehead for believing that Yukimura was actually mad at him when he was just pretending. He got another piece, this time with a fiercely determined look, and repeated the process with faster success.

"Mmm… so good… May I have one more, please?"

Sanada nodded, grabbing another one and waiting until Yukimura was done chewing before feeding him again. This time, instead of breaking apart when the deed was done, Yukimura held him close as he ate the piece, and then promptly started kissing him. It was a sweetly intoxicating taste that Sanada could not get enough of.

"Sanada, you were quite assertive putting your tongue in my mouth compared to earlier…" Yukimura remarked slyly when they finally broke apart. Sanada didn't say anything in response because he started finishing the rest of his plate, blushing. He set it back on the table when he was finished.

"Excuse me, Lord Yukimura, I need to clean off…" Sanada started to say before Yukimura seized the offending hand and licked it, very like how he licked the frosting off of his fork prior to his departure. Sanada felt pleasure start to trickle throughout his entire being from the sensation of another man slowly creating a moist trail around his hand and sucking gently on his skin.

"I saw you looking at my fork earlier, commander."

"You were trying to tempt me!"

"I was merely diligently cleaning my eating utensil. You misinterpreted my actions."

Sanada huffed, knowing that Yukimura was trying to trick him, and he was rewarded with a playful kiss on the neck.

"Now you're catching on, but I fear that I did make it obvious enough for you to guess."

"I assumed so. You take too much pride in fooling others and not letting anyone figure you out."

Yukimura smiled at the praise as he reached under his set of pillows and pulled out a book that looked oddly familiar to Sanada. Too oddly familiar as it dawned on him that it was one of the ones that Yanagi had lent him to read while he was recovering.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Your room. I picked it off of your desk as we left," he replied as he cracked it open. "I'm curious to see what he exposed you to. Don't look so uncomfortable."

"I can't help it."

"I want to read it together with you," he said, moving closer to Sanada and putting the book towards the center. "Is that okay?" Sanada could not say no - it was a genuine request and he was positive that there was no hint of a hidden intent to tease him about it.

"Absolutely," he said, putting up one leg as Yukimura followed suit so they could prop it up.

The hour passed in silence except for the rustle of pages when Yukimura chose to move on. Every once in a while, Sanada would sneak a furtive glance at Yukimura, and would only see a pleasantly content smile in return. He started checking more often when they hit the climatic part of the book because those nervous, insecure, and embarrassed feelings returned in full force. However, Yukimura's expressions didn't change much except for a wider, more excited smile.

At the chapter's end, Yukimura closed the book and gave it to Sanada to set on the beside table. He stretched out and yawned softly before rolling over to cover part of Sanada's body with his own.

"Can we do page 288 right now?" he asked in a seductive whisper and Sanada couldn't help but laugh at Yukimura's way of wording what they had been thinking about the entire time they read that chapter.

"Soon, but only if we start on page 285, my lord."

"Remind me what that is again."

"At your request. Are you sure your body is up to it?"

Yukimura grinned devilish at Sanada's response and question, climbing on top of him and smothering him with kisses. Sanada knew Yukimura was sore from earlier, but the intense gratification that he wanted to receive would be well worth the pain he would have to endure.

"Err… isn't the more dominant person supposed to be on top?" Sanada asked unsurely, thinking back on what they had just read. "That would be me since I'm more… manly than you?"

"Sanada, Sanada," Yukimura sang into Sanada's ear and he felt a pleasurable chill shoot down his spine. "You simply have no idea how much dominance I actually have over you. I just rather enjoy being submissive that's all." Sanada smiled and surrendered to Yukimura's will as they started exchanging kisses all across their bodies, running their hands along every curve, and savoring the mass of sensations heatedly coursing their veins.

'_I'm completely in love,'_ Sanada thought as he caressed Yukimura's face fondly with his hand as they once again became one. '_With someone who had the strength and resolve to wait for me to accept that fact.'_

"And you will… bring me as much… happiness as I do to you," Yukimura said breathlessly, putting his hand on top of Sanada's. "You already have…"

There was nowhere he wanted to be more than where he was currently, holding someone whose perfection exceeded all realms of the imagination, and knowing that he was the only one that was able to complete him.


	56. Part 4 Ch 8 Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **November: Went down to two jobs because three jobs for seven days a week was really taxing and I really felt quite better having the weekends back to go to my university's band concerts or keeping up with the house. NaNo was completed nearly as the same pace as last year and I finished with 63,000ish words! Finished one side story, am very close on another, halfway through a third... and the other three have only a little bit done. The last two chapters of the main story (this story) were finally typed onto the computer during this time too! Marching band season finished on a good note and pep band season started up.

December: It's interesting to note that this time last year, I was in Japan. How time flies! Had our 6th-12th grade band concert and had close to a thousand people that came to see them perform, and it was a wonderful concert :) This is my second year at the middle school and I had quite a few gifts of cookies and candies from my students that I wasn't expecting (totally made my week!) There was so much to do in the month that it was almost as busy as October, but my university was done a week before my middle school job so I was able to catch a bit of a break.

Alrighty-o... this chapter was originally a much larger chapter so I made the decision to split it into two, which means the next chapter will also be from Kirihara's POV. Then Chapter 10 and 11 will be from Yagyuu's POV. I didn't plan on the chapters being that long so the split helps with the consistency of the earlier Part 4 chapters.

Enjoy, enjoy! Happy Holidays everyone and have the most wonderful new year! Reviews are loved and appreciated ^.^ Thank you all for a great year with this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 8 - Punishment<strong>

Kirihara wasn't sure if he had actually gotten any sleep since he was so excited and fearful for the next morning. He felt energized, but he knew that that was not going to last long and that the lack of sleep would catch up and hit him with a full, vicious swing.

Yawning slightly, he pulled his head up from Yanagi's chest and noticed that he had a large pile of drool on his skin. Kirihara frowned and used his hand to try to wipe it away, waking Yanagi in the process.

"You do drool."

"Shut up."

Yanagi laughed as he sat up, stretching his arms. The covers slipped down his body in the process and suddenly Kirihara felt like asking him if he was up for some.

"Not this morning," he said, climbing out of bed and walking over to his armchair where he had discarded his clothes.

"Aw," Kirihara pouted, pulling a pillow close and hugging it. "Punishment Day, right?"

"We need all of the strength we can gather," he said with a loud exhale at the end of his sentence.

Kirihara rolled over with the pillow still squeezed against his chest, kicking the covers off of the rest of his body.

'_I have no idea what Lord Yukimura has in store for us, but if Yanagi's nervous, then it definitely is going to be scary,'_ Kirihara thought to himself anxiously. '_But at least we won't be suffering the ultimate punishment.'_

A smirk spread across his face as he thought of last night. After dinner, they had all gathered for tea in Yanagi's room, but it definitely wasn't to simply have tea. Once they were sure the coast was clear, they were assigned to different tasks to help with what Yanagi was going to do to Sanada.

Niou, Yagyuu, and Jackal were sent to the armory to paint a suit of armor. Marui and Kirihara were kept with Yanagi to dye clothes in another part of the armory. The fact that all of the paints, dyes, armor, and clothes were set up meant that Yanagi had been plotting this for quite some time and was waiting for the prime opportunity to present itself.

It was a ridiculously fun night, doing their tasks while sharing stories and jokes and contemplating out loud what exactly Lord Yukimura and Sanada were doing. They had tea to drink when they took their breaks, and when they were done for the night, they went back to Yanagi's room and rewarded themselves with some finer spirits.

"Kirihara," Yanagi called, pulling Kirihara out of his thoughts. "Unless you want to be punished in the nude, I suggest you get dressed soon."

Kirihara groaned and dragged himself over to the other armchair that had his clothes on it. As he dressed, he felt a bit self-conscious that Yanagi was watching his every move.

'_Even though we have been lovers for a while,'_ Kirihara thought, turning away to hide the front half of his body. '_I still feel a bit… inadequate around him.'_ He shook his head before pulling his vest over his head and straightening it.

Arms slid around him then, causing an audible gasp from Kirihara and faint chuckling from Yanagi.

"I love how you bare your midsection," he whispered into his ear as he ran his hands over the area.

"Sage Yanagi!" he yelled, whipping around and attempting to give him a good, reprimanding kick. Yanagi caught his foot easily and tugged hard to the left, causing Kirihara to flip over and go crashing into the ground.

"You have a long ways to go before you can beat me," he said, heading towards the door. "See you at breakfast." He left with an obnoxious smirk and Kirihara felt an urge to do something cruel and vile to him in return.

"Damn it! I will drool over each one of your precious pillows! And dye them different colors!" he yelled at his retreating back. He couldn't think of anything better to say, but there was no reply back to make him feel worse.

'_Better get moving,'_ he told himself, wincing as he clambered to his feet. '_He knows it's an empty threat. I would never dare to purposely mess with his pillows unless I wanted to die.'_

* * *

><p>"What. the. hell. is. this?" Sanada demanded fiercely, pointing at the pile of armor and clothes on his chair. Everyone else aside from Sanada and Yukimura, who had just entered the room were already feasting for breakfast.<p>

"Sanada, it looks like it's your armor," Yukimura noted, tugging on his arm towards the table. "Well, what was originally a duplicate."

"So why is it here?" Sanada asked dubiously, picking up the shoulder portion and frowning at it before dropping it with a soft clang.

"Oh, just what you were going to do for me in exchange for setting up a romantic atmosphere," Yanagi said casually as he slipped his tea. Sanada's eyes widened in fear before they narrowed into a murderous glare.

"No. I'm not wearing that. I'd rather be mauled to death by several irate wyverns."

"A promise is a promise," Yanagi said. "And it's only for a day."

"Sage Yanagi," Yukimura said, sitting down and reaching for a slice of toast. "You have simply outdone yourself. The colors you have picked are simply atrocious."

"Thank you, my lord."

Sanada didn't say anything as he started moving the armor and clothes away so he could sit down. Kirihara was glad he was not next to him like Yagyuu was. There was a hint of a chance he could stab someone with his knife out of anger and he wasn't willing to see if today was the day for him to die.

'_Although death by stabbing might be better than whatever punishment Lord Yukimura comes up with,'_ Kirihara thought with an inward shiver.

"So, what is the plan this morning?" Marui asked, twirling his fork as he talked. He was grinning despite himself and some of the others were starting to show signs of amusement as well.

"I want Captain Yagyuu and the military school commander to lead morning practice," Yukimura said, watching Sanada's progress through the corner of his eye. "In the afternoon, I would like Marui, Jackal, the Wyvern Lord, the Sentinel, and Niou to work with their weapon classes. Evening practice, we will divide the army in half and have a mock battle."

"Will the punished be back with us by then?" Niou questioned, working through his third apple with loud crunches.

"No. Yagyuu will command one side and I will command the other."

"Sorry Captain Yagyuu, but I want to be on Lord Yukimura's side," Jackal said and they all laughed in response.

Kirihara felt disheartened that he wouldn't get to be a part of the mock battle, but that didn't outweigh the foreboding atmosphere that was clouding his mind. He glanced over at Yukimura who looked simply content with life.

"My lord, what do you wish us to do?" Sanada asked after a while. Kirihara felt a little bad for him that he would have to go through punishment day while wearing that armor, but only a little.

"After breakfast, you, Yanagi, and Kirihara will run a hundred laps around the castle. All three of you will be wearing armor. When you are done, you will go to the armory and completely sort out the closets, and shine each and every weapon and piece of armor."

Kirihara gulped and started wolfing down his sausages even faster. He wasn't sure if they would have any time to eat during the day.

"Then I want you to run laps around the wall of the castle grounds, and you can do this without armor, until a side is victorious in the mock battle."

"Wow. Absolutely brutal," Niou said with an uncommon note of pity in his voice. "Good luck, you three."

"Are we done with punishment at that point?" Yanagi asked after a grateful nod towards Niou.

"Of course not," Yukimura continued seriously. "You will grab your weapons and Sanada will put back on his new armor. Then you will fight one soldier at a time until you fall. That will be the end. Questions?"

The three of them quickly shook their heads and ate quietly. The atmosphere was definitely tense and the others kept to themselves out of respect for the calm they needed to think through things.

Kirihara looked at Yanagi first, who had his head bowed and his hands folded on the table, scrambled eggs untouched. He was sure that he felt like things were partly his fault because he did fight his former best friend and lost. Kirihara made a note to give him the largest and most loving hug when the day was done, assuming his arms were still in operation by the end of it.

Then he turned to Sanada whose eyes were boring into his potato cakes with a distantly angry expression. Kirihara was sure that nothing would ever erase the guilt he felt for being the one that let everyone down. His pride was shattered and he was afraid that he had lost the steadfast support of his soldiers. It was obvious he thought he wasn't hurt enough to fully rectify his crucial mistake.

Kirihara sighed before closing his eyes to reflect back. Vivid memories of his battle with Fuji came surging back - the pain of being trampled by a horse, of silver cutting through flesh, and of being completely humiliated by someone who was temporarily blinded. He remembered wanting to cry because of all of the death and destruction, but also wanted to exact his vengeance in the name of the comrade who died in his arms.

"What is done is done," Yukimura spoke softly after a few minutes of quiet. "Nothing we can do to change it so we must move forward after today."

"Yes, my lord," the three answered respectfully.

"Okay, now that we've discussed that," Yukimura said as he rose from the table and everyone followed suit. "Sanada, you must don your new armor. Everyone put so much work into it."

Sanada gave a pleading look to both Yanagi and Yukimura, who shook their heads with small smiles.

"On your honor, General Sanada," Yukimura reminded him as everyone found themselves trying not to snicker again.

"I always thought that light purple armor was always your color," Yanagi said, smile growing wider. "Especially paired with the magenta clothes and ludicrously light pink cape."

"Just you all wait until the next training day," he growled menacing, marching over to the offending pile of armor as everyone finally couldn't hold it back any longer, some merely chucking while others broke out in mirth.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the three of them were so beat that they had to be wheeled to the castle on stretchers. Their wounds seemed to heal a lot slower than normal, and Kirihara suspected that Yukimura ordered the healers to do this to them.<p>

'_At least the female healers are sweet,'_ Kirihara thought as one gently patted his head. '_Where would be be without them?' _He smiled up at her and she smiled back, making him feel giddy inside despite it all.

"How are you doing, Yanagi?" Yukimura asked when they came to stop in the castle entrance.

"I could be so much better," he said, sitting up and tightening a bandage on his arm. "You have certainly done a number on us, my lord."

"We deserved it," Sanada said resolutely from where he was propped up on his stretcher so he could see where they were going.

"I think you scared the daylights out of the soldiers today, General," Kirihara chimed in and was rewarded with a snarl.

"Well, how else would you feel if you had to be publicly humiliated all day with pink and purple armor and clothing?" he asked hotly, crossing his arms.

"Fair enough."

"But you know, it was to prove a point," Yanagi said and Sanada snapped his head towards him.

"What point would that be?"

"That no matter what you look like and what mistakes you may have done," Yukimura said, smiling. "They will go to the ends of he earth for you. You know it to be true."

Kirihara knew that he was right. When Sanada spoke to the army announcing his full recovery, although it was after the day was done and he had to be supported up by other people, the sense of relief, pride, and joy was mind-blowing. Their hope was revitalized by the return of their commander and the health of their ruler.

"I suppose I need to remember that what I do defines who I am," Sanada admitted and they all laughed softly.

"Shall we continue the rest of the way to your rooms, my lord?" one of the healers asked politely.

"A moment if you please," Sanada requested. "I have some unfinished business."

A mere second later, the door to the entrance hall opened and the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel strode in talking quietly. They were still in their armor, obsidian black with a deep red cape for the Wyvern Lord and cerulean blue with an azure blue cape for the Sentinel, but weaponless. They spotted the group of them and bowed in respect.

"Good night, my lord."

"The same to you."

"Wyvern Lord?"

"Yes, General Sanada?"

"Sentinel?"

"What is it, General?"

"It's about high time that the two of you drop the act, confess your love to each other, and become lovers!" he yelled irritably, thoroughly shocking everyone.

Before anyone could say anything, he launched into a tirade about getting over being in denial, seizing the moment, taking risks, and living without regret. It was essentially everything that Kirihara was sure that Yukimura had been telling him for many years that didn't sink until something tragic happened. The Wyvern Lord and Sentinel stood there incredibly aghast.

"G-general…" the Sentinel stuttered and Sanada glared at him.

"Cut it out. It's obvious to almost everybody."

"No, General, we're just friends…" the Wyvern Lord started to say and Yukimura laughed.

"It's time, Wyvern Lord," he said encouragingly. "It's what my father would have wanted for you… has been wanting for you."

"I know that's what your father has wanted for me for a long time," the Wyvern Lord admitted ashamedly.

"Then?"

"I was afraid that he didn't like me more than a friend."

The Sentinel sighed and shook his head.

"Love is a risk, Wyvern Lord," Yanagi said knowingly. "We've all been afraid before."

"I have been badly hurt before, Sage Yanagi," the Wyvern Lord continued. "I suppose you could say I wanted to not feel that again."

"I know who it was," Yukimura said soothingly. "Or at least, the most recent one. But you have to know that he did love you and only wanted the best for you."

"Who was this?" Kirihara and Sanada blurted out in unison and Yukimura dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"What's holding you back?" Sanada asked impatiently, knowing he wasn't going to figure out who they were referring to.

"Well, uh…" the Wyvern Lord started, looking at the Sentinel who suddenly smiled. "I really thought that you didn't want anything more… and I was holding myself back anyways…"

"That's what I thought you wanted of me was to only be your friend," the Sentinel said softly. "I eventually figured out that you were pushing people away thinking you would find solace by not being vulnerable and hiding your insecurities… but it was what you wanted and I only wanted to make you happy."

"Ah! So it was a big miscommunication!" Kirihara said excitedly. "But now you both know what you have loved each other all of this time! Wow… that's a really long time! I mean, how old is…?"

"Shh Kirihara!"

"Ehhhhhhh sorry, Sage Yanagi!"

"Sentinel, I don't… you could do better than me," the Wyvern Lord said hesitantly. It was the first time that Kirihara had ever heard him sound so open and exposed, and he wanted to get up from his stretcher and throttle him for thinking he wasn't worth it.

"Wyvern Lord, I don't care about your change of appearance," he said, acknowledging the eyepatch. "Or that you're quite a bit older."

"I have used you and hurt you."

"I let you use me and hurt me. And I forgive you for all of it," the Sentinel said honestly. "I just know that you are the only one that I have ever wanted. Don't ever think you're not good enough for anyone because you are a wonderful human being for an abundance of reasons."

"You can't argue with that, can you Wyvern Lord?" Yanagi pointed out and the Wyvern Lord broke into a relieved grin.

"Just kiss already," Sanada said gruffly, looking away slightly, but it was obvious he was still watching.

They both laughed a bit in embarrassment before turning in for a kiss - the Sentinel looking up towards the Wyvern Lord who leaned down to place his lips on his. Kirihara had never seen a more moving sight in his life - it was a kiss that had been wanting to happen since the day they laid eyes on each other. It was pure and honest, no longer masking any insecurities and containing any fears or shame.

Then cheering erupted from the upper hallway and soldiers ran into sight. The Wyvern Lord and Sentinel broke away quickly in shock, dumbfounded that they were eavesdropped upon.

"My, my, this is a pleasant surprise," Yukimura noted as soldiers swarmed the pair to offer their congratulations. "I wasn't even responsible for setting this up."

"For once," Yanagi interjected.

"So then, if it wasn't Lord Yukimura, it was…"

"I," a voice said and they turned to see the military school commander in his hunter green armor and gold cape smiling with his hand resting on his sword. His chestnut brown hair was neat as always and his deep blue eyes were much warmer than usual. Kirihara rarely saw him smile because he was a rather serious and no-nonsense person that served loyally and always used logic to dictate his actions.

"Ah, that makes sense. You are best friends when you are not being rivals," Yanagi observed with a soft laugh.

"He deserves happiness, just like us all," he said, looking at all of then in their stretchers. "Rest up well - there will be a celebration for this later in the week."

"At Jackal and Marui's tavern?!" Kirihara piped in and the school commander nodded. "Yes!"

"Can we get going already?!" Sanada hollered loudly. "I'm tired of being in this damn stretcher!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Carry on!"

Things were falling into place and life was good. There wasn't a day that passed by where Kirihara didn't thank the gods for leading him to a place that he was proud to call home - even if it did come with soul crushing training regimes and severe physical brutality.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kirihara! Food for Table 4 is ready!"<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kirihara called out from where he was taking the orders of a large group of ladies. "I'll get your order out as soon as possible!"

He quickly bowed and made his way to the window that connected the dining room to the kitchen and grabbed the large tray with dishes for Table 4. Another waiter that had his order ready winked at him before dashing off.

The Barrel Roll Tavern was… well, rolling. It was very typical to find the place filled to capacity with guests wanting Jackal's specialty dishes, Marui's sweet desserts, and drinks brewed and mixed by some of the soldiers. The place was staffed by members of the military so it tended to attract mostly that crowd, but they gained a good portion of the townspeople as positive reviews spread.

This particular night, they were celebrating the Wyvern Lord and Sentinel finally getting together, which was apparently something they all had wished would happen for a long time, but no one had worked up the courage to forcefully shove some sense into them except Sanada. Therefore they were celebrating the commander's courage and the fact that they weren't dead because of how irate he was from wearing pink armor all day earlier in the week.

"Here's your food," Kirihara announced, setting the large tray down and distributing the plate to his guests. "Am I missing anything?"

"No, you've done well," a woman said, smiling fondly at him. "Keep working hard!"

"I will ma'am."

"Mother, he's really cute!"

"I love his curly hair!"

"And his emerald eyes! What a looker!"

Kirihara walked away blushing, but grinning madly. He really did enjoy being a waiter most of the time - he was quick and efficient at his job and he felt very appreciated. Plus all of the girls really doted on him and he secretly loved all of the attention.

"I still think you have a head of seaweed," someone sneered and Kirihara turned to see Niou sitting with his family, the entrance gate guard, Yagyuu, and quite a few of the Lance Knights. Before Kirihara could react, both Yagyuu and his mother slapped him over the head.

"Owww! Just owww!"

"Want something Niou?" Kirihara asked and Niou shrugged, recovering quickly from their abuse.

"Not really. Just wanted to annoy you."

"How kind of you."

"Since you're here," the assistant captain spoke up. "Mind bringing the eight of us a round?"

"Make that nine," Niou's mother spoke up and all of them made noises of manly approval. Kirihara was sure she could take on some of the better soldiers and win with her fierce resolve. She had to deal with Niou after all, and he imagined that she beat him often as he was growing up.

"Yeah, I'l grab that for you," Kirihara said, walking away to tell the bartender to get the drinks ready. He leaned against the counter and watched the scene before him with everyone talking merrily and kicking back. He spied Jackal cooking through the open window and waved when he noticed him watching. Marui was coming by with a small round cake for a table with a family that included an elated child. The Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel were sitting with a large crowd in the corner, an arm around each other's shoulders while contentedly listening to everyone share stories.

As he came back with drinks for Yagyuu's group, the tavern door opened and Yukimura's telltale blue hair appeared first before they saw his two advisors. Everyone quieted down immediately out of complete shock.

"Good evening everyone," Yukimura greet warmly and everyone jolted out of their seats to bow and he acknowledged them. "You may resume your festivities with ease."

"Lord Yukimura! What are you doing here?" Kirihara inquired as he resumed handing out drinks to Yagyuu's table.

"We're here to celebrate the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel's happy day, of course," he replied sweetly when he got a little closer. "General Sanada was the final push, after all. Although I think that the battle helped in swaying the Wyvern Lord's feelings quite a bit too. Nothing like a perilous situation where anything can happen to change things up."

"It's just ironic fate that a hard-headed person in denial ended up telling one of the same to own up and accept that they are in love," Yanagi noted, nudging Sanada who grunted in response.

"They've been denying it longer than I have," he replied gruffly, but Kirihara couldn't help but notice some color that found its way into his cheeks.

"Okay, I'll get you a table," Kirihara said with a bow. "Let me drop off these drinks first, please."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't have forgotten about us lesser-ranked people," Niou jeered and Kirihara rolled his eyes at him as he passed out the rest of the drinks.

"Pay him no mind," Niou's mother said. "He's unruly when drunk."

"How drunk is he?" Kirihara asked as one of the knights accepted the glass from him.

"Enough," Yagyuu said, batting away a hand that made a grab for his lower regions. Niou pouted at him and Yagyuu gave him a cold glare that could have frozen fire.

"I hope that he gets duly put in line," Kirihara said and his mother held up a gold coin.

"I like your thinking," she said with a wink and he took it gratefully. "Do your best tonight. Your charm seems to have gotten the attention of quite a few people," she said warmly as he hurried off, blushing again from the praise.

"Sorry for the wait," he apologized when he gestured to a table two away from the Wyvern Lord. "Is this okay?

They all nodded and followed him, and he felt all proud and important that he was leading the group somewhere even though it was short-lived.

"It's fine, Kirihara," Yukimura dismissed, looking around. "Everyone is in fantastic spirits."

"That's because they've been drinking heavily," Yanagi noted with traces of amusement in his voice. "And the atmosphere is contagious."

"I still don't see what Yagyuu sees in him…" Sanada muttered, sitting down with his arms crossed.

"You're so protective of him," Yanagi mentioned, also sitting down. "You're such a father. Just don't kill him anytime soon for touching your precious son."

Yukimura chuckled and Sanada frowned at him. Yanagi snickered before hiding his face behind a menu to read it.

"Hey Kirihara!" the Wyvern Lord called out. "Get a round for those three, will you? Maybe two 'cause General Sanada could use it!"

"Why thank you, Wyvern Lord."

"My lord, you shouldn't get drunk in public!"

"I can hold it better than you."

"Do you dare challenge me?!"

Yanagi leaned over to Kirihara with the menu still being held up on the table. He took the hint and bent down, making sure that his face was obscured by the menu as well, before giving Yanagi an inquisitive look.

"You look adorable with that apron tied around your waist like that," he said and Kirihara felt immediately hot, annoyed that he didn't see a witty comment coming from him.

"Sage Yanagi…"

"It's okay. The apron will hide any evidence of the effect of my words," he assured smoothly.

Kirihara marched away without a further response because he knew that Yanagi was trying to bother him again, and the last thing he heard was Sanada griping about how uncomfortable he felt without his armor on in public. He had no doubt that it was going to be a long and crazy night.

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's time!" Marui announced, hitting a pan with much gusto to get everyone's attention. Kirihara was sitting with the Three Demons enjoying his break and a strong drink that was well-deserved from working so hard.<p>

"Time for… " Sanada started skeptically.

"The Barrel Roll competition!"

A chorus of cheers and clanging glasses were heard in response. Kirihara grinned, knowing that it was going to be a lot of fun.

"Alright, to those newcomers we have here tonight," Marui said. "Every Friday, we draw ten lucky competitors to do the Barrel Roll obstacle course and the winner gets a free meal, dessert, and free drinks on the house."

"So if you want to play, put your name on a slip of parchment and come up the bar and put it in the basket," Jackal continued with a smile. "We'll draw in a few minutes."

"This sounds fun," Yukimura mused, finishing his third drink. "Hey, doesn't it?" he asked cheerfully, pushing on Sanada.

"No."

"Maybe if I order you a muffin?"

"No."

"Are you doing it?" Yanagi asked and Kirihara shook his head.

"I can't. I helped design the course."

"Ah, I suppose I can give it a try," Yanagi said. "No harm in trying, right?"

"Sage Yanagi. You're afraid of the unknown… and it is a crazy course," Kirihara stated simply.

"I am not afraid. Just hesitant."

"It will not leave lasting injuries… if you're skilled enough."

Yanagi stood up with a deep breath and went to put his name in the basket. Yukimura went a few minutes later to enter as well, much to Sanada's dismay. Niou looked excited as he went up, but a little bummed out that Yagyuu resolutely refused to participate. When Jackal called for any last minute takers and no one responded, he held the basket towards Marui who started pulling out names.

Most of the people who were drawn were people that Kirihara knew, but had not gotten the chance to know well. A burst of applause accompanied each name, and the contender would acknowledge the crowd with a tipsy or drunken wave of their hand. Niou was the eighth one and he looked completely beside himself.

"Do you think you'll get chosen, Yanagi?" Yukimura asked, sipping on his water.

"Hopefully not."

"Oh! The ninth one is the Sentinel!" Kirihara exclaimed, putting his hands together with a grin. "He should win 'cause it's his special day."

The Sentinel stood up in recognition and beamed at the cheering crowd, slightly flushed in the face from all of the attention. He had an incredibly charming smile and Kirihara wondered how he managed to keep other soldiers' hands off of him for so long. It further solidified the fact that he was purely devoted to the Wyvern Lord and didn't feel that anyone else could have been for him.

"He stands a good chance," Yanagi said, looking at him and presumably thinking through all of his data on him. "Perhaps he is more tipsy than he would like to be, but he is agile and has strong endurance and foresight."

"As long as it's not Niou who wins…" Sanada said grumpily, crossing his arms.

"And our lucky tenth player is…!" Marui said, dramatically fishing out a slip of parchment. "General Sanada!"

"Hold on! I didn't enter!" Sanada yelled thunderously, standing up quickly, but then grabbing the table to brace himself from falling over.

"Err… you didn't?" Marui said, scratching his head. "It looks like your handwriting…"

"Spit it out! Which one of you two did it?" he directed at Yukimura who set down his glass of water and Yanagi who put his chin on folded hands with a bemused smile.

"You have the nerve to accuse me?" Yukimura said with a cold stare and Sanada quickly shook has head no.

"I'm not always behind plots regarding you," Yanagi stated and Kirihara couldn't tell which one of the two was guilty if they were responsible at all. "But your name was drawn so you'll have to participate."

"I know. I am an honorable man."

"Sweet!" Marui said, pointing at Jackal. "Course explanation - go!"

"There is a course set up in the backyard. You'll first spin ten times with your forehead on a stick before rolling your barrel full of water to where you have to serpentine through a series of poles. Then you will go up a steep ramp and then down into a sand pit with stakes."

Jackal paused to take a breath, and the tavern was completely silent and on the edge of their seats waiting for the next part.

"When you make your way across, you must put your barrel in the basket and use the pulley system to get it to the top. You will then climb a rope net to get up and retrieve your barrel. The last part is a boardwalk full of twists and turns as it gradually goes down towards the finish."

"That doesn't sound like anything you can't handle, Sanada," Yukimura noted with a smile. "In fact, I would be terribly disappointed if you lost."

Kirihara tried not to smile in response because he knew the course was not as easy as it sounded. Jackal left out key details as to how big the barrel was, how high the climb was, and that the last stretch had no walls to protect you from falling. It was certainly fun for the spectators to watch though.

"Alright, let's get going!" Marui declared and people gave him a short burst of cheer in response.

"Hold on a second, Marui," Yukimura said, standing up as everyone turned their attention to him. "I'd like offer something to the winner as well since this is my first time here."

"Lord Yukimura, how very kind of you," Jackal said with a warm smile. "What will your offer be?"

"To the victor, I will paint a portrait of them with Captain Yagyuu," he said brightly and immediately the tension rose in the room. "He is the most handsome man in the kingdom, yes? If you would like your significant other or only yourself, I would be happy to oblige too."

Yagyuu was blushing furiously from being praised and thrown into one of Yukimura's schemes by surprise. Niou's mother smiled warmly at him and the assistant captain clapped him on the back with a good-natured laugh.

"My lord, you are vile," Yanagi commented, smirking with his chin still on his hands.

"Nonsense. I wish to contribute."

"I will not lose!" Niou and Sanada yelled at the exact same time. The loathing glares they gave each other were frightening. Kirihara suddenly understood why Yukimura would pick Yagyuu to be part of the prize - Niou would want it because it was with his lover and Sanada would want it because it was Yukimura painting it.

"No, Sage Yanagi is right," Kirihara said as the contenders started to march out back, followed by the rest of the tavern. "You are pretty wicked."

Yukimura smiled charmingly at him as he stood up, gently readjusting his cape.

"I love it when those two fight," he said with a smile. "Now be a good server and bring another round out to us in the backyard. Better go quick so you don't miss the event."

"Yes, Lord Yukimura!" he said, bowing. "I will see you out there."

"Oh, and Kirihara?" Yanagi asked as he joined Yukimura's side. "You really do look so cute in that apron. You'll have to wear it to the castle sometime."

"Sage Yanagi! Stop embarrassing me!" he said, once again fleeing the scene with his serving tray and feeling immensely hot in the face. It didn't help that he was an easy target for most to pick on, but the degree to which Yanagi could get him to overreact was very high.

'_At the very least,'_ he thought as he made his way to the bar. '_The Three Demons are all demonic in different ways and they don't discriminate when it comes to showing who is truly in charge… Why am I still in Rikkai again?'_ Kirihara jokingly added as an afterthought, knowing that there was no place he would rather be than there.


	57. Part 4 Ch 9 A Respite of Joy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. **This chapter is T for a few lightly-descriptive adult concepts.**

**Author's Note: **Well… uhhh… I mislabeled the chapters when I split them on my computer so I actually uploaded the second part first. OTL So this chapter (Chapter 9) has already been uploaded. **The "new" chapter is in Chapter 8**. If you haven't read either, then disregard this message. I was sitting here wondering why the Wyvern Lord and Sentinel were already together, and then when I went to edit the real Chapter 8, I was like "Yaaaay they got together… wait?!"

I'm very sorry for my mistake! The remaining four chapters are in the right order though so we won't be having that problem again.

Enjoy reading and reviews are very much appreciated 3 Thank you to those who left reviews last time - Kirihara is bursting with adorableness lol XD

Happy Holidays again everyone! My break has been quite quiet - just working lots on re-reading Prologue-Part 3 of this story and editing the prequel and side stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 9 - A Respite of Joy<strong>

Kirihara went out for a late morning run because he had too many things on his mind and he needed to make himself relax. Usually he preferred to lounge on the couch or attempt to solve Yanagi's somewhat infuriating puzzle games, but he felt too restless. So, running on a day of the weekend ended up being the option he took to get rid of excess energy.

His trek first took him through the nicer part of town where fine, large houses stood with lawns of bright green grass. A lot of the capital's aristocracy lived in that area and a handful were in a different sector. To explore the entire area would take a couple of hours, so he settled on running on the road that Marui's family's house was on and meandering his way towards Yagyuu's.

As he passed by Marui's old place, which was surrounded by bright flower bushes, he saw two young boys playing out in the yard as a caretaker watched from a chair near the house. They all had the same color hair as Marui - the reddish-pink that could be seen for miles. He smirked as he passed by, thinking about how Marui's childhood would have been filled with sweet food, zany fun, and unpredictability.

Yagyuu's house was at the end of the road two roads over, looking even more pristine and grand than the last time he was over. He was a bit out of breath before he got there, so he slowed down to a brisk walk to admire the architecture of the nearby buildings and the beauty of the scenery. He saw a few Lance Knights coming down the road, sitting proudly on their horses and thoroughly enjoying an afternoon ride. He waved to them as they went by him before starting to jog again.

The largest thought occupying Kirihara's mind was what he was going to do to surprise Yanagi. His lover was always doing things for him and Kirihara was paranoid that he would know exactly when and what Kirihara would do him. Plus it seemed to be the week for romance with everyone he knew giving gifts to each other or catching them off guard with something sweet, and Kirihara was determined to not be left out.

'_Heck, even Marui and Jackal got dates with some of the tavern regulars,'_ Kirihara thought irritably to himself as he passed by Yagyuu's place. The Lance Knights that had wanted to live there were fully moved in and were in the yard working on finishing the stable that they had built.

He could smell something savory cooking in the backyard, which triggered an idea in his head. Barely able to contain his excitement, he dashed off in the direction of the castle with a large spring in his step. There was no time to lose if he was going to try to execute his plan that very day.

* * *

><p>Kirihara rapped on the door hard and quickly, hoping that the person he was seeking was home. He should have been since they didn't have training, but that didn't mean he was out doing other business. To his relief, he heard the sound of footsteps through the open window.<p>

"Who is it?" a voiced called out from inside.

"It's me! Kirihara!"

There was a small delay before the door opened revealing the Wyvern Lord who was dressed in a sleeveless gray shirt and black pants. He was sweating slightly and his arm muscles looked more defined than ever.

"Hey."

"I need a favor from you."

"How can I be of service?"

"I want to make dinner for Yanagi and I need your kitchen," Kirihara explained. "I want to surprise him with something special."

"I see that you've come prepared for a 'yes'," the Wyvern Lord said wryly, eyeing the bag in one of Kirihara's arms filled with food. Kirihara had raided the kitchen in the castle for food prior to coming to see the Wyvern Lord, and he was thankful that he had been focusing on endurance training with how much he had been running around.

"Well, if you're not able, I could go to Yagyuu's place."

"No, lad. Come on in," he invited, stepping aside to reveal the living room.

The house resembled Marui's house, but was larger and had more of an earthy feel in its decorations. There was a holder near the hallway that supported a collection of big and vicious mantle above the fireplace was decorated with wood carvings and candles, and there was a large couch with a handsomely furnished table in front of it that had stacks of books and parchment.

However, they were not alone and the other occupant, casually dressed in blue and tan, appeared from a doorway in the hall, stretching out his arms.

"Hi there, Sentinel," Kirihara greeted and he waved with a smile. "Hope I'm not inconveniencing you or anything."

"Not at all. I was just tidying up the bedroom," he said warmly.

"Got a little wild last night?" Kirihara teased without meaning to and the Sentinel laughed.

"A little bit," he admitted. "But I'm also moving in with him."

"Congratulations, you two," Kirihara said with a grin as the Wyvern Lord put an arm around the Sentinel and kissed him on the cheek. The Sentinel blushed slightly in response before putting his hand on top of the one that encircled him.

"Thanks Kirihara. I've never been happier."

It was clearly evident by the way that the Sentinel was beaming at the Wyvern Lord for simply being held. The Wyvern Lord with his short, dark gray-blue hair, dark brown eyes, and stocky masculine build complimented the Sentinel well, who had a slender, athletic physique and pale golden blond hair that framed his gentle face and sky blue eyes handsomely. Kirihara found himself envious that his appearance held no contest against the two that stood in front of him, impulsively deciding to smooth his hair down even though his curls were always victorious.

"So, what brings you were today?" the Sentinel asked with an amused smile, holding a hand up to block another swift kiss from the Wyvern Lord. He frowned and kissed the palm of his hand instead.

"Wanted to cook something for Sage Yanagi," Kirihara said as they made their way towards the kitchen, and he set his bag on the Wyvern Lord's dining table.

"You're in luck," the Sentinel said with a wink. "He just happens to be a great cook."

"That I am," the Wyvern said, releasing his hold on him. He then started to pull out food from the bag. "We'll help you out."

"Oh man! Thanks!"

"So what exactly did you want to make?" the Wyvern Lord inquired curiously. "It looks like you sort have brought random things as you passed by them."

"… Yeah… I really didn't know…" Kirihara admitted, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It looks like you could make a salad, some kind of fruit arrangement, and a clear broth noodle soup," the Sentinel stated, analyzing the ingredients. "And we have things to bake with so you could always make a vegetables with gravy pie."

"Oh! That sounds like something he would like," Kirihara said excitedly. "If we do the pie, a salad wouldn't make sense."

"I think we could use the lettuce as a wrap for seasoned meat and some diced tomato," the Wyvern Lord said, nodding. "And I think apple slices warmed a bit with cinnamon and sugar would make for a wonderful desert."

"As long as we get to have some," the Sentinel said charmingly towards Kirihara who did not hesitate to agree.

"I really didn't expect all of this…" Kirihara said, bowing gratefully.

"Not like we're doing much anyways," the Wyvern Lord said. "It's sweet of you to be wanting to do something for him. He gives so much and never asks for anything in return."

"Yeah, he cares so much for others," Kirihara concurred. "More than he cares about himself."

"Well, I'll get started on brewing the gravy and getting the potatoes and carrots boiled," the Sentinel said. "The Wyvern Lord can take care of the meat. Kirihara, you can slice the apples and cut the lettuce." The way he gave his commands was naturally polite, but well-experienced from being the Sentinel for quite some time.

"Can you cut some onions too?" the Wyvern had asked Kirihara. "It would taste great sauteed with the meat."

"Sure thing."

Things fell silent for a bit as they all grabbed pots and knives and spoons, and got to work on preparing the food. Kirihara found himself distracted by wooden carvings resting on shelves around the room. There was a variety ranging from objects to buildings to animals.

"Looking for something in particular?" the Wyvern Lord inquired and Kirihara shook his head quickly.

"No, no, I'm just admiring," Kirihara said as he redirected his attention. "You carved those, right?"

"Yes, I did. It's one of my hobbies. I can make you something small if you would like."

"You don't have too."

"Please, I insist."

"I dunno… how about a hand fan?" Kirihara asked lamely. "Reminds me of wind."

"Haha, I can do that."

"Thanks so much again, Wyvern Lord," Kirihara said, reaching for an apple and taking out his knife.

"How could I say no to someone so hopelessly in love?" he asked, expertly chopping the meat into small pieces.

"I am not hopelessly… just really in love," Kirihara mumbled, turning red. "There's a big difference!"

"Mmhmm, right."

"Shut up."

"Kirihara, what has sparked the idea to do this for Yanagi?" the Sentinel asked as he started peeling the vegetables.

"He's always doing things for me."

"It's his personality to do things for others," the Wyvern Lord said with a smile. "For as long as he's been here, he has put others before himself even more than the other two."

"We should have a Sage Yanagi appreciation day," the Sentinel said cheerfully. "He wouldn't even know what to do in response."

"I think that you deserve one too, Wyvern Lord," Kirihara said, carefully peeling the apple with his knife. "You and the military school commander have been serving the longest. And the gate guard too."

"Nah. Don't need all of that. Thanks for pointing out we're old too," the Wyvern Lord added with a wink.

"Yes, you all do," the Sentinel said, now chopping up the carrots. "Everyone respects you three as much as the Three Demons."

"Well, it isn't a surprise now since you all have told me," the Wyvern Lord pointed out as he sprinkled seasoning onto the meat. "But I am grateful all the same."

"Is there any other reason that made you want to do this?" the Sentinel questioned and Kirihara paused his work to think about it.

"I guess when he came back from Hyotei a while ago, he brought me some toys from his childhood and I just… haven't been able to think straight since."

"When have you ever been able to think straight?" the Wyvern Lord teased and Kirihara gave him a vexed look.

"Wyvern Lord, play nice," the Sentinel said, grinning.

"Are you going to punish me?" he said, watching the Sentinel put the vegetables in the pot. "Not like I would let you anyways, but I could punish you instead..."

"Let's get back to the original topic!" he said, flashing a glare at the Wyvern Lord who winked with his good eye. Kirihara couldn't help but laugh at how they were teasing each other. He knew that the Sentinel had sneaky aspects underneath his kind and dutiful personality, but he didn't know that the Wyvern Lord was that suggestive.

"They said you used to be as suggestive back in the day before you became an old man," the Sentinel revealed, accidentally reading Kirihara's mind. "By they, I mean me as well since I was there back in the day too."

"So these toys reminded you of how you never had a childhood?" the Wyvern Lord said, pointedly ignoring the Sentinel although a reminiscent grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, they do."

"Where were you from originally?"

"Fudomine. Capital City."

"Do you want to go back?"

Kirihara's hand slipped and he nicked himself on the finger with his knife with a soft hiss of pain. He quickly put it in his mouth and sucked on it gently to slow the bleeding, noting the dull salty taste.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, removing his finger after a minute. "But… I don't know. I want to, but I don't know what I would be seeking. I have no family and I'm not sure if anyone that lived on the streets with me are still alive."

"But yet?"

"I… I want to give money to the poor of Fudomine. I used to at churches as I made my way to Rikkai."

"You're a good lad," the Wyvern Lord said, now putting the meat on a pan and adding a bit of a thick brown sauce. "I think you should go."

"I don't know if I can emotionally handle it."

"Then take Yanagi with you," the Wyvern Lord suggested. "Unless you're bitter he didn't take you with him. Oh, and I need these onions…"

"I'm not anymore," Kirihara said, putting freshly cut apple slices in a tray. "I don't know if he would feel comfortable." He quickly grabbed the onions to slice, and then the Wyvern Lord took them with a grateful smile and put them in the pan over the fire.

"It's nice that you're mindful of the feelings of others," the Sentinel said. "It's truly heartwarming. However, I think that exposure to situations like this would give government officials insight on what is really going on in the city and what they can do to improve conditions."

"I guess you're right…"

"It's your choice," the Wyvern Lord reminded him, stirring the food at a medium speed. "But never feel like you're burdening any of us if you need to talk."

"Of course."

"So, what else do you have planned for Yanagi?" the Sentinel asked as he started on the pie dough. "Do you have a spot picked out for dinner?"

"I don't know. Was thinking maybe on the cliff in front of this house, overlooking the eastern grounds?"

"That could work," the Sentinel said with a mischievous smile. "Assuming you don't want us spying on you two."

"Sentinel, you wouldn't!" Kirihara said loudly and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"We wouldn't," the Wyvern Lord assured. "Feel free to have a picnic there whenever you would like. However, I think that this occasion should be more unique."

"Like…?"

"Well, he gave you some things that would be in someone's childhood, right?" the Wyvern Lord posed and Kirihara nodded slowly.

"And he never had a childhood either," the Sentinel added.

"That's true…" Kirihara said thoughtfully, getting up to the grab the jar of cinnamon. "What were some of your favorite memories growing up?"

The Wyvern Lord laughed to himself, earning a confused glance from Kirihara and a head tilt from the Sentinel.

"Sorry," he said as he tossed the meat in the pan. "My childhood days are so long ago. My teenage years and twenties are more, uh, vivid…"

"Old man," the Sentinel said, sticking his tongue at him. "Also, you did sleep around a lot…"

"Says the person who decided that age was not a factor and had forgiven me for doing all of that," the Wyvern Lord retorted playfully. "Anyways, I was born at the capital, but I spent my first few years away from home in a village my parents were staying in during a battle. We were there for years trying to maintain the peace near the Cave of Brammimond and so the only things that were fun for me were carved toys my father would make to keep me entertained, spending time with friends, or reading. And then I got my wyvern, Tempest, so I could fly around the area on him when he was healed up from injuries and was big enough."

"So that's where you learned to carve!"

"He also learned to sew from his mother," the Sentinel added under his breath and Kirihara couldn't help but laugh.

"One word of this to anyone else, and I will scrape out your insides with my axe," he growled, taking the meat away from the fire and setting it in a safe place to cool.

"That's why you're so handy though, right?" Kirihara asked, now adding sugar to his apple slices. "You learned all of this stuff while they were away."

"And axe work. Father was hellbent that I become the next Wyvern Lord."

"Was he one?"

"No, his rival was. Pissed him off to no end."

"What was your mother?"

"She was a higher ranked wyvern rider than my father. He loved her, but I think he was always a bit bitter," he said with a hearty laugh. "Anyways, after we got home, I joined the military as soon as I became old enough. We didn't have a training school at that time so it became survival of the fittest against that cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch commander we had before he died and our current military school commander assumed his position."

"Ahhh! Sorry Wyvern Lord!" Kirihara apologized. "Didn't meant to bring up bad memories!"

"It's fine, lad. I'm still alive and well. Except for my eye."

"It looks fine," the Sentinel reassured kindly. "And you know everyone thinks the eyepatch makes you look more badass."

"So, did you meet Lord Yukimura Sr. and the military school commander then?"

"Yeah. The commander was from a semi-aristocratic household that were servants of the Yukimura family. He was noted for his sword fighting abilities and served as Lord Yukimura's servant and bodyguard before they sent him to battle because they were low on numbers. I met Lord Yukimura on the grounds when we arrived in Rikkai and my father had to meet with his father, and we became quick friends. One day, he had ran away from the castle and was hiding in a tree because his father did not want him to learn to fight, and I think from there, we grew even closer when he knew I supported him truly."

"Why would his father…?"

"DIdn't like him. Thought he was too soft, kind-hearted, and dreamy. His older brother was supposed to have been next in line until him and his parents died when their ship hit a storm. Lord Yukimura was luckily at the castle and not on the trip."

"Geez…" Kirihara said, taking a few moments to process all of the information. "Everyone in the Rikkai army seems to have epic backstories. What about you, Sentinel?"

"Hmmm…" he hummed as he flattened the dough on the table. "I trained at my brother's sparring place for a while before I decided to join the military. No one else in my family had ever joined. We were significant weapon forgers, and demand for weapons was extremely high at the time. Many military members would train at my brother's place in their spare time, and I really felt that I was meant to join."

"So Lord Yukimura Sr. was ruler by then?"

"He was ruler when I joined, yes."

"You do look very young."

"It's a part of my charm," he said, flashing a smile at the Wyvern Lord who was scooping the vegetables out of the pot. "Before that, my childhood days were spent dueling my friends with wooden swords and lances and going into the woods to climb trees and build forts."

"Re-really?" Kirihara asked in astonishment. "You seem so down-to-earth!"

"I am, but I liked having my good share of fun before I would be in a position where I couldn't anymore," he said, carefully picking up the uncooked crust and putting it in a small metal pan. "Those were the days. Imaginations running wild - defending against dragons and monsters and wolves. We were heroes and conquerors and brave knights that were invulnerable to harm."

"And then reality happened," the Wyvern Lord said with a sigh.

"Ah yes, then you grow up and mature so that you can survive."

"Hold on… you built forts?" Kirihara said slowly as he started to formulate an idea in his head.

"Yeah. Using branches and canvas and logs. Whatever we could find," he said as he started putting another crust in its own pan. The Wyvern Lord brushed by him as he went to set vegetables in the one he finished. Kirihara also joined them with his tray of cinnamon sugar apples that were ready to be baked.

"Then I have quite possibly one of the cheesiest ideas forming," Kirihara said, laughing with some embarrassment. "Do you think we can lure Sage Yanagi away from the castle for at least half an hour after we finish cooking? I need to get into his room."

"Hmm…" the Wyvern Lord contemplated. "The entrance guard is looking for someone to help him decide on a ring."

"Nu-uh!"

"Oh yes."

"For who?"

"Well, no one yet. One of the ring-makers in town is having a sale so it's worth a chance. He's long overdue to find someone to love."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Let's just say there's a small chance something is blossoming right now. Who knows what it could turn into?"

"And rings can take a while to make."

"Well, let's get things into the oven and ready!" Kirihara said excitably. "Then one of us can tell the gate guard our plans and I'll get everything set up!"

"Oh the things we do when we're in love," the Sentinel teased, slipping an arm around the Wyvern Lord's waist. They both turned towards each other and kissed briefly, causing Kirihara to smile brightly at them.

"You're kind of a different person, Sentinel," Kirihara observed. "I dunno, but you used to be so quiet… almost cautious around him. I mean, you have always had charm but then you were reserved and uh… Well, the Wyvern Lord is different now too. He's not as mysterious and imposing and lonely..."

"Considerate is a better word for me," he said as the Wyvern Lord kissed him on the cheek. "It's an extremely long and angst-y story for another time, but I have loved him for as long as I have known him and I never wanted to give him any reason to not be near me."

"You were too good to me for how much I hurt you."

"It's in the past. I'm extremely happy and so are you. That is the most important thing."

"Any sappier and my plan for tonight won't be the sappiest thing ever," Kirihara pointed out and they all laughed.

"We'll stop talking now. I'm sure your brain is on information overload."

'_If Sage Yanagi figures out what I'm up to,'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed the bunch of lettuce and started taking it apart. '_I'm going to punch him in the throat. With his healing staff.'_

* * *

><p>The hour and a half that it took to get ready felt exactly like a secret mission with nostalgic memories of a castle break-in. While the entrance gate guard was buying time, the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel had to get food to the servants in the kitchen to warm-up without looking suspicious. Kirihara had to get into the magic orb room that he wasn't even supposed to know the location to. Once his expert lock-picking skills gained him entry, he saw that orb were neatly stacked on shelves and were sorted by elemental type. He wished he had time to marvel at everything, but he knew time was of the essence to execute the plan correctly. Kirihara grabbed a few of the light ones and thought that the fire ones would have been nice if he had room in his bag to take them.<p>

They were at a poor point strategically to know if Yanagi would be returning too quickly, so the Wyvern Lord was to keep an aerial lookout when he was finished giving the food to the servants. The Sentinel would be the one to help Kirihara construct the fort in Yanagi's bedroom. He was very thankful that they had the time to spare to help him at such a sudden notice.

As Kirihara made his way with his bag of orbs, he stopped by the servants' wing to ask them to bring extra sheets, blankets, pillows, and toys to Yanagi's room. He wondered if they complied because they recognized him as someone close to Lord Yukimura or if they thought he completely went off the deep end. Either way, they were dutiful and wouldn't be suspicious if they ran into Yanagi.

When he got to the room, he saw that the Sentinel had gotten some additional furniture, coat stands, and chairs, and was already to work setting up the frame of the fort.

"You are really good at this," Kirihara marveled as he set everything down on the floor.

"Lots of practice and an eye for building," he said as he set one of the chairs on the table. "You can grab one of the large sheets and drape it from the coat stand to this other coat stand, and then I'll get it onto this."

"Sure thing," he said, picking one up and doing what the Sentinel asked.

"Thanks Kirihara," he said as the sheet corner was handed to him. "We'll get a few more sheets between other furniture for a multi-level effect and then you can place his pillows underneath. Afterwards, you can arrange the light orbs around and I'll work on closing the curtains."

"I wonder if there's a brightness setting on these?" Kirihara asked, reaching into the bag and holding one in his hands. He tried not to peer straight into it because they were a little blinding despite being at a medium level of luminosity.

"I'm sure you need to be a magic user to adjust it. I have seen Yanagi and the other mages adjust them with a wave or their hand or simply a thought."

"Well, he can adjust them when he gets here," Kirihara dismissed.

"Let's hurry. I don't think we have much time left," the Sentinel urged, carefully pinning the sheet with a heavy object.

Right on cue, the servants he had spoken to had arrived with all of the extra stuff he had requested and set them underneath the doorway. They left with a pleasant bow and Kirihara waved them off with a grateful smile.

"Hey, where should I put these toys?"

"They're really neat toys," the Sentinel said, looking at them with an interested smile. "Going all out with the childhood theme?"

"Yes."

"Keep them in a small bag and put it somewhere behind the fort. You can get up to retrieve them after you eat."

"Do you really think that he would play with them?" Kirihara asked dubiously.

"If you do as well. Give him a mental chance. He won't always have his guard up. I'll bet the Wyvern Lord's left eye on it."

"As long as you're willing to gouge it out yourself," Kirihara continued, laughing. "But he wouldn't appreciate being blind."

"Of course not. He would never get to lay an eye on my glorious body again, as he often refers to it."

"You boys better get a move on," a voice informed from the hallway. "They're on their way back - got about ten minutes."

Kirihara looked to see that the Wyvern Lord had appeared in the doorway, leaning against it with an amused grin.

"What is it?"

"Looks good," he remarked, nodding to the multi-colored fort of bedroom comforts. "The colors match interestingly well."

"Thanks," the Sentinel said, striding over from the desk that he had cleared off. "When the food gets here, you can put it on the desk."

"Thanks so much, Sentinel."

"We'll be seeing you kid," the Wyvern Lord said with a grin. "Hope that your childhood date is simply… magical."

"Haha funny," Kirihara said dryly. "Have a good night. Thanks again!"

"Oh we will," the Sentinel said, winking. "We have some unfinished business."

"Stop! I don't even want to think about that!" Kirihara exclaimed, covering up his ears.

"You did catch us before the Wyvern Lord was about to initiate something," the Sentinel mentioned casually.

"I even had the bonds ready," the Wyvern Lord added with a dramatic sigh. "Gods, how I wanted to dominate you and see your face wanton with desire as I force you to beg…"

"My apologies for my disrespect and poor timing," Kirihara said with a bow. "But shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear about it and get out of the room!" He knew they were trying to make him feel uncomfortable and embarrassed for the heck of it, and he vowed to get them back at a later time when he wouldn't be in their debt.

* * *

><p>Kirihara was just putting the finishing touches on the room when Yanagi came in. The look that he entered with was of the utmost surprise and Kirihara grinned widely.<p>

"Wh-what is this?" Yanagi asked, surveying his room, which was not the same as it was before he had left in the morning. All of his furniture had been moved into one area, bed sheets and blankets were draped over them, and pillows were piled underneath the structure. Light orbs were strategically placed around the area and food on the table smelled absolutely delicious.

"I wanted to do something special for you so I built a pillow fort!" he exclaimed proudly, holding his arms out. Yanagi couldn't help but chuckle in response.

"That certainly was unexpected," he noted, smiling fondly at him. "A pillow fort?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Kirihara said, taken aback. "I mean, I did break into the orb room and move your stuff around. Or maybe it's just really tacky and..."

"I love it," Yanagi said and Kirihara felt his stomach do a flip in response. "Very clever. Do you have a reasoning behind building a fort with these materials?"

"Didn't have time to build one in the forest and I wanted to do something... Childhood-y."

"Since I never had one."

"Yes," Kirihara said win a resolute nod. Then he felt heat rising to his face. "Oh my gods, this is really cheesy."

"It is, but it makes it even more special," Yanagi said. "Why don't we get comfortable and start eating before the food gets cold?"

Kirihara could only stare in response as Yanagi started stripping off his clothes and then folded them neatly onto the floor. The view of Yanagi's behind as he bent over looked more appetizing than the food and Kirihara gave himself a mental slap worthy of Sanada's praise.

"I, uh, don't have any pajamas..." Kirihara said lamely, realizing that he forgot them at Marui's place and the ones he had in the castle needed washing.

"There is an extra pair in the wardrobe," Yanagi said as he was reaching for his pajamas under the covers of his bed.

Kirihara went over quickly and opened the wardrobe, immediately spying an identical pair on the middle shelf. He took off his own clothes hastily, letting them fall to a messy heap on the floor, but put on Yanagi's clothes carefully. They fitted him well, but the pants were very long and he was stepping on the hem as he walked.

Yanagi had already made his way over to the pile of pillows on the ground with their plates of food and settled comfortably against them. Kirihara smiled and sat down next to him, taking his plate of food.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied smoothly before digging into his potato and carrot pie. "This is really good! I will have to compliment the Sentinel later. And the lettuce wraps look like something the Wyvern Lord would make."

"Wha-?! How did you?" Kirihara sputtered out and Yanagi nudged him with his elbow.

"I know you all inside and out and I have eaten all of your cooking," Yanagi reminded him and Kirihara rolled his eyes. "Plus I have been thinking about possible scenarios of how you pulled this off without me noticing and I suspect that you had enlisted the entrance gate guard's help."

"Do you have to know everything?"

"Yes, I am a collector of knowledge."

"Sometimes you just need to let things... be," Kirihara said, munching on a lettuce wrap. Whatever seasonings that the Wyvern Lord put on the meat made it taste extremely savory.

"I get that a lot," Yanagi said as he ate a lettuce wrap as well. "Old habits are hard to break."

"Yeah, they are," Kirihara agreed. "Harder than locks for sure."

"Speaking of which, I can't believe you located the orb room."

"I have skills in logical deduction too, you know."

"And the fact that you were even able to get through the lock." Yanagi continued.

"It was the toughest one I have broken."

"Don't let anyone else know."

"Of course," Kirihara said, now working on his own pie. "Your secret is safe. I do have a question though..."

"Ask away."

"Okay, so I was looking at all the orbs on the shelves and everything to make sure I wasn't taking some ancient magic or anything, and at the far end, I saw one filled with light blue ice crystals on a pedestal. How did you get one if ice magic is exclusive to Hyotei?"

"I see that you have retained information from our study sessions," Yanagi noted, finishing his pie with a satisfied expression. "This makes me proud. Anyways, to answer your question, I requested a trade with Sage Oshitari during our stay in Hyotei."

"I cannot see him trading with you unless you gave him something really good," Kirihara said skeptically. He looked at Yanagi, trying to determine if his lack of facial expression meant that he was lying.

"Are you accusing me of stealing?" Yanagi asked incredulously and Kirihara rapidly shook his head in response, terrified of angering him.

"No no! Of course not!"

"Okay... I sort of did."

"What?!"

"One of the ice mages mis-aimed their attack and I managed to summon the element to the orb in my pocket," Yanagi revealed. "During one of their training sessions."

"Ah, well, that isn't complete stealing," Kirihara said with a smile. "It was fair game."

"Indeed," Yanagi said, now digging into dessert. "I see that you were the ones to have cut these apples."

"You're freaking me out again."

"What a delicious harmony of cinnamon and sugar," he said with a smile of approval. "It warms my cockles."

"Okay, who in the hell uses that word?!"

"And seeing you wear my nightclothes stokes my inner fires into a raging inferno."

"Sage Yanagi!" Kirihara yelled, completely embarrassed. He looked away and started to eat his dessert, trying to ignore how hot his face felt. Kirihara wouldn't have been surprised if he could fry an egg on his skin.

"I am only teasing you a bit," he said genuinely. "But I do mean what I say."

"It does taste very good," Kirihara admitted, flipping a few over on his plate to see it he could coat it with more sweetness. "I just wish I was a better cook."

"You certainly have time to learn," Yanagi said, finishing up and putting his plate aside. "But where you lack in cooking prowess, you have in breaking and entering and completely confounding my mental processes."

"That is true!" Kirihara said with a relieved laugh.

"Let me kiss you."

Kirihara was unable to get out a reply before his lips were gently sealed with Yanagi's and he instinctively held him close. His lips were slightly coated with cinnamon and sugar and he pulled away to lick them clean.

"Cleaning up after me now?" Yanagi teased as he stroked his face. "What a reversal of roles."

"Can we continue kissing?"

"Later, Kirihara. I want to see what other surprises you have in store for me."

Kirihara grinned and went behind the fort to retrieve the bag of toys.

"You're right. I do have another surprise for you."

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the bag with a slight head tilt. "Something else I didn't foresee."

"Why must you know it all?" he asked exasperatedly. "Anyways, I'm stretching your imagination," Kirihara said, reaching in and fumbling around for a toy. He pulled out a small stuffed rabbit. "This is on my team. Now you choose."

Yanagi reached in and revealed that he had chosen one of the toys that he had given Kirihara. It had taken him a while to choose, groping around the contents of the bag.

"Really?"

"I was making sure you didn't put a trap of some sorts in there," Yanagi said and Kirihara shook his head in response.

"Paranoid?"

"Cautious."

"At any rate, I knew you were going to choose that horse," Kirihara mentioned after he had grabbed a small chicken. "Once we build our teams, then we have to act out a story!"

"Err…"

"I see that your logical sense is throwing a hissy fit," Kirihara said sardonically, using some of Yanagi's dry humor. "Come on! There are no rules and you can be as creative as you want!"

"None?"

"My rabbit can breathe fire and its main goal can be to seize your team's castle. "And my chicken - she's got a killer kick and temper. Better watch out man."

"My horse only wants peace in the kingdom and will stop at nothing to achieve it," Yanagi declared as he fished around in the bag. "And it can fly. And so can this duck I have just obtained."

"Awesome, then one of mine can shoot beams of light out of its eyes," he said, holding the stuffed sheep high in the air.

"Fair enough. One of mine can summon a vortex," Yanagi countered, pulling out a dragon with a smirk.

"You're feeling around to see what toys are in there!" Kirihara said vehemently and Yanagi looked at him, unperturbed by his acquisition.

"I do no such thing."

"You do too!"

"Hurry, your supplies are slowly dwindling as my dragon rampages through your villages looking for the golden rooster."

"Arrrgghhh! Infuriating magic sage!"

* * *

><p>Sometime later after they destroyed several castles and had their warrior animals fight to the bitter death, evil prevailed and the land was consumed by darkness. Kirihara leaned back agains the pillows feeling victorious that his side won in the end, but more elated that he was able to get Yanagi to enjoy himself doing something rather silly.<p>

"That was fun."

"Indeed it was. What we missed during our childhood was too great to have been missed."

"Yeah…" Kirihara said, clutching a blanket close to his body. "Say, I have been thinking."

"Uh-huh."

"I have the capability to think!" Kirihara exclaimed and Yanagi chuckled as he rolled over onto his backside.

"You are quite easy. Please continue."

"Well, as I was saying," Kirihara said, sticking his tongue out at him. "I have been thinking about whether or not I want to go to Fudomine… and I think… I think I'm ready."

"If that is how you feel, then it's the right thing to do," Yanagi said wisely. "I know you fear what you may or may not find there."

"But we all have to face our pasts, right?" Kirihara said, throwing the blanket over his face so his voice would be muffled. "It's the only way to move on, and even if there is nothing left there, at least I'd finally know."

"… You've certainly grown," Yanagi said in an admiring tone. "So much."

"But I need you to go with me. I want you to go with me," he added insistently.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah. I know you had to go home on your own, but I can't handle it by myself."

"Then I will gladly accompany you," Yanagi said softly. "Let us talk of happier things now."

"Yes! Can we finish the book?"

"Of course," Yanagi said, pulling the blanket off of Kirihara's face with an endearing smile. "I think that it is due time to."

Kirihara could barely contain his excitement as Yanagi stood up to retrieve the book from a drawer in his desk. Yanagi continued to smile fondly at him when he returned, slipping under the blankets next to him and letting Kirihara cuddle as he read.

The story being read to him was adventurous, exciting, and full of valor. He was sure that if he had grown up with the story as a child, he would been obsessed with the heroism of the character rising up to slay the dragon to protect his village. The fact that anybody, no matter what background they came from, could be a hero was inspiring to Kirihara.

"I love it when you read," Kirihara said blissfully. "Your voice…"

"It's compelling, isn't it?" he breathed and Kirihara felt him slide a hand up his thigh. "I'm rather compelling."

"Sage Yanagi! This is a childhood!" he exclaimed when Yanagi's hand brushed a particularly sensitive spot. "This doesn't happen in childhood! Well… sometimes, but it's bad…"

"I think it's time for both of us to grow up again, don't you?" he asked in a husky voice. "There are things of adulthood I could show you that you haven't experienced yet."

Kirihara hated how much power and influence Yanagi had over him, but at the same time, he found that he rather liked it. He wasn't going to admit that to Yanagi ever even though he knew his lover already understood that fact about him.

'_It's better than having someone stuffy and boring always,'_ he thought to himself as Yanagi started to work his magic on his neck.

"Yes, it's better than stuffy and boring," Yanagi said softly into his ear before pressing his body into his and rocking it gently.

"Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Your charm comes from how much you naturally reveal, Kirihara."

"Okay, fine," Kirihara said before letting a moan escape his lips. "Oh my gods…"

"You know the night we caught you for breaking into the castle?"

"Yes, how I could forget?"

"I am forever grateful that Lord Yukimura let me take you on as a student and give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"I'm happy too because I got to fall in love and try to defeat the three of you… and also because I wasn't killed that night either. You guys were scary-looking."

Yanagi laughed and then pulled the blanket over them after he stripped him down. It was hot and steamy, and they got tangled in the multitude of pillows and bedsheets as they made love breathlessly. It still was mildly painful to have Yanagi inside of him, but the pain was nothing compared to the way his heart raced and how his voice got caught in his throat as Yanagi entered in and out of him.

Kirihara could not get enough of how Yanagi made him feel and he loved how Yanagi treasured everything about him. By some miraculous stroke of luck and the stars falling into alignment, he ended up in the arms of the only man that could complete him.


	58. Part 4 Ch 10 The Heart of Gold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **My winter break was extended by three days for my middle school (two days at my university) because of the polar vortex situation. Below 0 temperatures…. -30/40 with the wind chill on Tuesday. Monday the aftermath of one foot of snow Sunday. And Wednesday… well, not enough of the buses would start OTL So lots of cabin fever going on, but hey hey, backed up my computer and cleaned the room and did a lot of Photoshop work :)

Apologies in advance - the winner of the Barrel Roll Race is never revealed. There should be open-ended questions in a good story, right? Leaves things to the imagination.

Okay, so this is the first part of Yagyuu's POV because of how long the original chapter ended up being. Yagyuu, the chivalrous Silver Knight, remains as wonderful as he always is, and Niou continues to be mischievous and kind of quirky XD And Shitenhouji time is approaching!

Many thanks to my readers who keep with the story and reviewers who share with me their thoughts. Love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 10 - The Heart of Gold<strong>

"We have received an invitation from King Shiraishi," Yanagi announced when he arrived in Yukimura's room. Yagyuu, who had joined him for tea in the afternoon, looked at him curiously.

"Oh really? For what?" Yukimura asked, gently setting down his tea on the table. Yagyuu naturally followed suit, sitting up straighter when Yanagi entered the room.

"He would like to meet with a few representatives from our country," Yanagi summarized from the note in his hand as he walked. "Just a friendly visit, but he would like to discuss the National Tournament as well."

"Shitenhouji is the island nation to the southwest, correct?" Yagyuu inquired, thinking back to the map of the continent that they had gotten quite familiar with in their recent studies of the other countries.

"Yes, you are correct."

"Come, Yanagi," Yukimura encouraged and he nodded before entering fully into the room and going over to the couch where the other two were. Yagyuu moved from his spot closer to Yukimura to make room for Yanagi.

"How would you like this matter handled, Lord Yukimura?" Yanagi asked as Yagyuu reached for the teapot and started pouring a cup. Yanagi accepted it with a warm smile when it was passed towards him.

"Captain Yagyuu will go," Yukimura said casually and Yagyuu almost dropped the pot out of surprise. The other two chuckled in response.

"My… my lord?" Yagyuu stuttered as he went to top off his own.

"You heard me, Yagyuu," he said as he took a biscuit from the table and nibbled on the corner. "And you can't say no."

"May I inquire as to why I am going in your stead?"

"I have too much work to do right now," Yukimura said with a sigh as he leaned back against the couch and continued eating. "There's been some flooding on the western coastline and St. Rudolph is sending representatives to meet with me. I also have to spend some time figuring out how much send to suppress a group that has been gathering quite a bit of manpower to take down one of my forts."

"You still have opposition against you in the country?" Yagyuu asked in surprise.

"Well, Yagyuu, it is a large country," Yanagi said, inhaling the aroma of his tea with a content smile before drinking from it. "The further you get away from the capital and the smaller the town is, the less known the ruler is. Local unrest will always be an existence."

"King Atobe has it much harder than I have it," Yukimura explained, closing his eyes momentarily in thought. "He has much more land than I have, but he does have many more people in the military and he has dukes that manage their regions. Although I wonder if that ice sage has caused him to lose his sanity yet? I really like that sage…"

"I think the amount of money they have, especially at their capital, would kill Niou," Yagyuu said with a laugh, cradling his tea cup in his hands. "How is Shitenhouji?"

"They have less people than we do I believe, but they're comparable," Yanagi said, setting the note down onto the table and reaching for another biscuit. "But less land so they all live closer together."

"Meaning they're close-knit?"

"Like Rokkaku. Very laid-back and friendly people. Only the majority of them are mages or hawk laguz," Yanagi continued, smiling contentedly. "And they are bountiful in tropical fruits. Sanada would be in heaven there if it wasn't for the fact that they are so relaxed about most things that they do."

"Are you going to send him with me, Lord Yukimura?"

"No, he's staying here with me to meet with St. Rudolph. I will leave him in charge when I depart with the entrance gate guard to take a look at the flooding damage."

"Oh?" Yagyuu asked with an interested glance at Yukimura. "You are going somewhere without General Sanada? This would be your first time out of the capital without him. And to take the gate guard too when he hasn't been out of the capital.**"**

"Our new recruits are only a week and a half into school and we are in the process of selecting new section leaders and teachers. He needs to be here as well."

"That is a valid point, Lord Yukimura. That means I must remain at the capital as well," Yanagi said with a nod.

"Ah… that leaves me, doesn't it?" Yagyuu said and they both grinned. "I will do my best to represent our country when I meet King Shiraishi and his advisors. Who will accompany me?"

"I think I can send the Wyvern Lord since you will be taking wyverns," Yukimura said after pondering for a moment. "It's faster than taking a boat. You should take Niou - he really could use the vacation with you."

"I thought this was a business trip," Yagyuu said, feeling the blush creep up his face.

"It is, but who said you can't enjoy the water and food and nature?" Yanagi said with a wink. "And take Kirihara too. He's going to whine if he gets to miss this trip and miss an opportunity to go on another wyvern ride."

"Yes, Sage Yanagi."

"Well, that's all settled," Yukimura said, putting an arm around Yagyuu and pulling him close. "If I find out you somehow ruined our reputation, I'm going to send you to your grave the moment you return."

"What happens if he doesn't return, my lord?" Yanagi asked, also putting an arm around him and moving as close to possible to him. Yagyuu felt incredibly hot between the both of them and was sure he was quite red in the face from their teasing.

"Oh, I'll just fly over there and tear him limb from limb for cowardice," Yukimura revealed casually and Yagyuu gulped. He heard Yukimura issue a light chuckle before fingertips reached out and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "My my, your hair is very soft."

"It always has been, my lord," Yanagi said as he too caressed the strands on the side of his head. "Such a beautiful brown color too."

"I do hope you continue being voted the most handsome man in the capital," Yukimura said in a low and soft voice, causing something to unexpectedly stir within Yagyuu. "You definitely meet all of the qualifications."

"By far," Yanagi added, also in a lower tone. "And the way you smile too is just so… charming."

"Lord Yukimura… Sage Yanagi," Yagyuu said weakly, wishing that he still didn't have the cup in his hands. "Why are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Because it's amusing," Yanagi said sweetly. "Niou's a lucky man to have you to bed."

Yagyuu would have given anything to disappear on the spot because he simply didn't know what to do in response to them. A hand brushed along his own and Yanagi coaxed the teacup out of his hands to set on the table. At the same time, Yukimura's hand placed itself on top of his thigh.

"Mmm… and sometimes I find myself thinking that it would be quite… thrilling," Yukimura said and Yagyuu found himself looking into the eyes of a fearsome predator. "Thrilling to dominate you completely." Yukimura's hand started to inch up his thigh with each word that he said.

"Have you ever dreamed of two men wanting you at the same time?" Yanagi asked and Yagyuu shifted his eyes slightly to see that Yanagi was also staring at him with a hungry look. Yanagi's fingers deftly undid the top button of his shirt and touched his skin, and Yagyuu felt even hotter from their touching.

"Double the pleasure, my Silver Knight," Yukimura breathed into his ear.

"I will let you dominate me completely if you want! And I can work harder to bring you more pleasure!" a deep voice proclaimed fiercely and the two kissed Yagyuu on the cheek before turning away chuckling. He shook his head and blinked a few times to see that it was Sanada who had entered the room holding his axe threateningly towards the three of them. Yagyuu immediately jolted up in a rigidly straight stance out of absolute fear and respect while the other two smiled at him.

"Ah, we were wondering how long you were going to last out there eavesdropping," Yanagi said matter-of-factly as Sanada approached them, lowering his axe.

"You lasted much longer than I expected," Yukimura said proudly and Sanada scowled at him. "Awww… you look so jealous."

"General Sanada…" Yagyuu started, but stopped when Sanada gave him a stern glare.

"Captain Yagyuu," he said, setting the axe on the ground and folding both hands on top of the handle. "You are to run laps around the castle until it is too dark to see."

"What? I didn't do anything! Lord Yukimura and Sage Yanagi set me up!" Yagyuu said despite himself and Sanada's eyes intensified dangerously.

"You are a poor excuse of a man," he said and Yagyuu felt as if his pride was about to be smashed apart. "The right thing to do would have been to resist their advances even if it is the ruler of Rikkaidai."

"Sorry commander!" Yagyuu said with a deep bow. "It won't happen again!"

"No, it won't. After you are done with your laps, you are to clean all of the stairs with a small brush by yourself."

"Yes commander!"

"I should have you whipped for your insubordination. He is my lover, not yours."

"General Sanada… I am so sorry!"

"But instead, you shall do all of Kirihara's homework for him. For the next two years!"

"Ye… Wait? What?!"

Three sets of laughter filled the room and Yagyuu immediately straightened up to see that even Sanada was laughing. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and realized that it had been set-up from the start.

"General Sanada!"

"My apologies, Yagyuu," Sanada said, clapping him on the back. "I lost my temper the other day and complained about how I am always the one getting teased and they suggested I try my hand at teasing someone just once."

"Yet you still all had to make a plan…" Yagyuu said with an exasperated sigh, knowing that out of everyone, he would have been their obvious choice in a target since he was very rarely picked on.

"Well, it's Sanada," Yukimura said, rising to his feet and nudging Yagyuu. "He's rather inexperienced in this and so we had to help him out. I do set up my advisors for success."

"You're wicked, my lord."

"It's a wonderful trait of mine."

"I should be off now. I am going to eat dinner with my knights at one of their houses," Yagyuu said, breathing slowly to slow down his heartbeat. They had really gotten to him and embarrassed him thoroughly.

"When will you see Niou?"

"Tomorrow morning because we don't have training."

"Make sure you firmly remind him that this is not a trip for him to screw around," Sanada growled fiercely, crossing his arms. "I don't trust him."

"He's good when it counts," Yagyuu reassured. "He knows that this is very important to me to be a strong representative for our country."

"Let's dismiss for the afternoon," Yukimura said with a bright smile. "Thank you for forgiving us for our little prank."

"Not at all."

"I wouldn't be worried about Niou screwing around that way," Yanagi said, patting Sanada on the back on his way out. "Although he probably can't help himself from doing another kind of screwing around."

"Yanagi!"

Yagyuu sometimes wondered how it was possible that they didn't drive each other mad after a while. Everyone was too clever and too vindictive for their own good.

* * *

><p>"Listen Hyperion, you can't be mean to Rienfletche just because you are a grown rooster. It's just not cool to assert your authority that way. You're supposed to be friends and love each other…"<p>

** "**What's that Rienfletche? You're hungry? Well, here, I have some bread for you. Make sure you share with Hyperion. No? Ah, he needs to apologize first."

"Come on Hyperion - she just wants you to say that you're sorry. Cut it out with that male pride! Hey hey! Don't peck me! If you don't apologize, I'll hit you with a broom! There you go, there you go. See? That wasn't too bad and you're back to being nice with each other."

"Aww… Rienfletche! You look so happy now! I'm glad that you two are part of my life. Come here and let me cuddle you, you sweet thing. I don't love anyone else like I love you and Hyperion."

"Ahem," Yagyuu said clearing his throat and Niou, who was squatting, slowly turned around with a suspicious look on his face. Yagyuu had arrived outside the house to find Niou, but chose not to say anything because he was curious to what Niou was doing.

"How long have you been there?" Niou said, sitting down on the ground and Yagyuu walked over.

"Not too long."

"So why didn't you say anything, you eavesdropper?"

"I was caught very off-guard by your conversation," he admitted. "With your… chickens."

"Hey now, don't judge," he said, gathering up the brown one into his arms and embracing it. "I have been with them longer than I have with you."

"How come I haven't seen you interact with them before?" Yagyuu said, also sitting down onto the ground.

"Because you never ever come visit me in the early morning," Niou pointed out, rolling his eyes. "You have training most days, and if you don't, you get some extra sleep."

"True, true," Yagyuu acknowledged, reaching out for the white rooster and he tentatively started heading towards him. "But do you really love them more than me?"

"Are you jealous?" Niou teased, petting his chicken with a grin and then nuzzling it. "Ah, such nice feathers…"

"Why should I be?" Yagyuu asked matter-of-factly as managed to secure his arms around the roster and stroked his glossy feathers. "As much as you love them, they'll never get as much satisfaction out of you as I do."

"Gods, you are quite logically brutal…" Niou said with a laugh as he scooted over with his chicken still in his arms until he was side by side with Yagyuu. "But I do love my chickens. I mean, look at them! So soft and cuddly!"

"So Hyperion loves Rienfletche?" Yagyuu questioned and Niou shrugged.

"Hyperion gets around 'cause he's a rooster," Niou replied as Hyperion let out a loud call and Rienfletche clucked a little bit immediately after him. "However, he seems all sweeter around Rienfletche, which is awesome because she's my favorite."

"You named your chickens after a god and goddess?"

"Hey hey, they're awesome names!" Niou said hotly, clutching his chicken closer to his chest.

"I wasn't putting them down," Yagyuu reassured as he readjusted his hold on his rooster. "They're just very… unique choices."

"I never did go to church, but I saw the names in some books that my mom owns. Thought they were fun to say."

"Clever. I did name that stuffed barn owl toy after the Goddess of the Moon. Owls are associated with her though. Hyperion is the God of Stars and Rienfletche is the Goddess of the Hunt."

"So awesome!"

"Niou…"

"What did you name your horse?" Niou asked, tilting his head in curiosity. "If you don't mind the fact that my chickens' names are cooler."

"Her name is Reza," Yagyuu replied smoothly, adjusting his glasses. "Simple and sweet."

"Damn… that is a nice name."

"It really is."

"Does Sanada's wyvern have a name or is he too uptight and professional for something like that?"

"I've heard call him Soranokage."

"Wow… that's actually a cool name too…" Niou said in surprise. "I was thinking he'd name it something like 'Ultimate Wrath' or 'Evil Eye'."

"No, no," Yagyuu said, chuckling at Niou's imagination. "That would be too attention-drawing for him. Soranokage means 'Sky's Shadow'."

"That sounds too… poetic to be Sanada. But okay, one more. Lord Yukimura's horse," Niou said, releasing Rienfletche and Yagyuu let go of Hyperion right after. He watched them brush against each other before they ran off to join the rest of the flock that were over by the trough eating.

"His name is Blitzen."

"How do you know?"

"We go horse riding together occasionally," Yagyuu said, wiping dirt off of his pants. "Blitzen and Reza get along really well."

"How would you feel if… they got along a little more than just well?" Niou said, nudging Yagyuu's shoulder with his. "The offspring of Blitzen and Reza would be a superhorse or something."

"Well, I would be very happy for them and I can borrow Sanada's horse for my afternoon and evening patrols."

Niou nodded, a bit put out that his answer was reasonable and didn't even come with an exasperated eye roll, before looking at Yagyuu quizzically.

"So… why are you here exactly?"

"Oh!" Yagyuu said, a bit embarrassed at how long they were on the tangent. "I wanted to let you know that I will be departing for Shitenhouji to represent Lord Yukimura on a friendly visit."

"Sounds fancy. How come they sent you?"

"They're very busy with work and military duties."

"Well, have a good time," Niou said, stretching his arms with a yawn. "I'll miss you while you're gone, but you know, I'll amuse myself somehow."

"You're coming with me."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes, Lord Yukimura even suggested it," Yagyuu said with a smile and laughed at how suddenly alert Niou looked. Niou quickly scrambled onto his lap and straddled him, putting both of his hands on his shoulders.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"You mean, I get to ride a wyvern to a different place? With you?" Niou asked excitedly and Yagyuu nodded. He was rewarded with several passionate kisses before they pulled apart. Yagyuu wanted to keep going, but they were in the backyard sitting in the grass, and that ran a huge risk of having the public see them. Plus he could have sworn that all of the chickens had stopped eating to watch them.

"I'm so looking forward to this!"

"I do have business to take care of there," Yagyuu reminded him as Niou stood up and helped Yagyuu stand up. "But there will be some time for sight-seeing and relaxation."

"We're going to have a good time, I know it."

"Kirihara and the Wyvern Lord is coming too."

"Should definitely be a good time then," Niou said with a grin as they started walking and looking out to the road. Yagyuu spied a familiar figure heading up the road - he had longish-short black hair and narrow gray eyes and was wearing green clothes and a burnt orange cape. it was the entrance gate guard and he had rarely seen him away from that gate and also without his sleek black armor that accentuated his tall figure.

"Niou, come hide behind this corner!" Yagyuu urgently whispered to him before grabbing his hand and yanking him along.

"Wha-?" he said, but allowed himself to be pulled by Yagyuu.

"Shhh…"

They peered around the corner, Yagyuu's head above Niou's, and watched the entrance gate guard walk. He noticed that he had a bouquet of simple flowers in his hand and wondered who it was for. There was some soft clucking and Yagyuu looked down to see that Rienfletche and Hyperion had joined in on their layered peeking. They continued to watch his progress with great interest as he got closer and closer to them.

When the entrance gate guard got too close for comfort, all of them ducked behind the wall to avoid being seen. Yagyuu and Niou stood there, holding their breath, and waited to see when the coast was clear. Even Rienfletche and Hyperion stopped making noise, instinctively knowing that something important was going on. They waited for a while and then a series of knocks sounded on the door of the building they were leaning against. The sound of a door opening could be heard and Yagyuu looked at Niou, who looked very surprised.

"Oh! Hi!" a female voice that belonged to Niou's mother said, taken off-guard by her visitor.

"Hello, I, er, just brought flowers for you," he said in an uncharacteristically shy tone. "They were growing in my yard, and uh, I dunno… thought you would like them."

"They're beautiful," she replied kindly. Niou gave Yagyuu a nod and they made their way around the wall of the house to see if they could see what was going on.

"You really like them?"

"Of course! And after you walked all of the way here to bring them to me…"

Niou and Yagyuu very carefully snuck a peek at the scene before hiding behind the wall again. They saw that Niou's mother looked quite flustered, but was smiling very brightly with the flowers now in her hand. The entrance gate guard was also smiling, relieved that she liked his thoughtful gift.

Niou's expression was a mingle of astonishment and annoyance and Yagyuu knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew that Niou was surprised at the turn of events - at how they possibly met and got to know each other. He also was sure that Niou still held that grudge from when the gate guard bested him for trying to break into the castle grounds.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you if you have work to do."

"Nonsense. You came all of the way here so you should join us for lunch."

"I couldn't possibly intrude…"

"My children will be happy to meet someone new. Please, I insist."

No more was said and they presumed that the two had entered the house. Niou was pretty much aghast by this point and Yagyuu tried very hard not to appear amused by the whole situation.

"Niou…"

"I didn't know that he liked her!" Niou hissed vehemently.

"Well, how did they even meet?" Yagyuu asked honestly and Niou looked towards the sky in thought.

"Err… she stopped by the castle a bit ago with some home-baked goods for me and Lord Yukimura. I met her by the castle… Oh my gods, they talked before she met me!"

"Niou, calm down."

"This isn't okay! How dare mother go behind my back!" Niou said as Yagyuu grabbed his shoulders and held him in place.

"They probably had a friendly conversation and she didn't think that he liked her judging by her reaction to his surprise today," Yagyuu said reasonably as Niou took a few deep breaths. "Relax. Let's go inside and see what happens."

"Ugh…"

Yagyuu released his body and lead the way to the door. When they reached it, he knocked lightly first and then opened the oak door into the main area. He looked to his left and saw that Niou's other siblings were grabbing bowls and silverware out of the cupboard and bringing it to the dining table and his mother and the entrance gate guard were cutting up vegetables and seasoning the soup.

"Masaharu, there you are," his mother said, coming over and wiping her hands on her apron. "And Captain Yagyuu is with you too."

"Hello," Yagyuu greeted before he was gently embraced by her. "Sorry to be here unexpectedly."

"You are always welcomed here," she reassured, smiling warmly at him. "Today is the day for unexpected surprises it seems."

"You mean, like him?" Niou asked, jabbing a thumb behind him at the entrance gate guard who was now carefully slicing up a pie.

"Don't be rude, Masaharu," she scolded under her breath with flashing eyes. "He is my guest because he went all of this way to bring me flowers."

"Sure, sure," Niou said, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll play nice."

"Just because he kicked your ass that one time doesn't mean you have to be completely against him," she retorted and Niou gave his mother an incredulous look.

"Did he tell you?!"

"No! Your lover did."

"Yagyuu!"

"Sorry! Your mother asked me how you got in to see me!"

"Pardon me for the interruption," the entrance gate guard said from his post at the counter. "Would you like this bread sliced as well or are you saving it for a different soup?"

"If you don't mind slicing it real quick..."

"Not at all."

"Mother!" Niou's brother said as he joined their group. "Should I grab extra stuff for Captain Yagyuu?"

"Yes, please do."

"I'm excited! We have two really nice guys here with us today!" he said, bounding away with a large spring in his step.

"What am I? Foul meat or something?" Niou said, sighing loudly as Yagyuu and Niou's mother laughed lightheartedly.

"Come on you two," she said, leading them towards the table. "It will be a wonderful lunch for all of us." She pulled out each of their chairs and they took their seats with a grateful acknowledgement.

"This stew smells absolutely delightful," the gate guard said as he carried the large pot over to the table and Niou's sister put a cloth underneath it to keep it from burning into the table. "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome!" Niou's sister said with a nice smile, but turning a little pink in the face. She went back to the kitchen, accidentally stumbling slightly on her way. Niou pressed his palm to his forehead in an exasperated response.

"Hello Captain Yagyuu," the entrance gate guard greeted when he approached the table to have a seat. "I am quite surprised to find you here."

"I'm very good friends with Niou," Yagyuu replied smoothly. "He was the one who taught me archery."

"Ah, that's right," he said, looking at Niou was a small smile, but it was also a challenging look at the same time. "He's the one that tried to get through my gate a long time ago."

"Why you-"

"Masaharu!"

"Sorry mother!"

"Hold on!" Niou's brother said as he spooned stew into his bowl. "Brother! He's not telling-"

He abruptly let out a pained cry and Yagyuu was sure that Niou had kicked him in the shins.

"What?" Niou's sister perked up as she handed a slice of bread to her mother. "But I thought that you two-"

"Can I say that your smile is quite breathtaking?" Yagyuu said with a good dose of sweetness swirled in. "I forget to mention it because you're usually working, but it really is quite something."

She blushed furiously in response and Niou's mother patted her on the back with a loving smile.

"I'm sorry, it's usually like this at lunchtime," she said apologetically to the entrance gate guard who was watching the scene unfold with an interested smile. "Actually, it's usually more chaotic, but the addition of guests keeps them from trying to kill each other. And me from killing them."

"No apologies necessary," he said with a light laugh. "I don't get to experience this often. It's nice to be a part of a group that cares for each other very deep down."

She smiled so radiantly that Yagyuu could have sworn that the sun had replaced her, and the light coming in through the window illuminated her long silver hair brightly. The other siblings smiled happily as well at the entrance gate guard, but Niou only half-heartedly smiled as he started rapidly stirring his stew and blowing on it.

There was no doubt in his mind that lunch was going to be a rather interesting experience for all of them.

* * *

><p>Lunch went by without any major disaster. In fact, it was quite pleasant to Yagyuu, who had always wanted to have a chance to get to know the entrance gate guard. All he knew about him before was that he took his duties extremely seriously and didn't say much at all unless someone was asking him to explain something. He was still fairly soft-spoken, but he was a humble and amiable person and that was easy to sense in how he talked during their conversation. There was a lot of past history that he did not share because the content was rather saddening, but he promised them that he would share another time.<p>

Niou's brother was bouncing off of the walls because he mentioned his latest idea for a prank against some of his neighbors and said he wasn't sure if he could pull it off, but then the gate guard mentioned he had some expertise in building and could help out. Niou's mother disapproved of the idea entirely, but the gate guard mentioned softly that she would have a good excuse to exert her full wrath on her son when it was all over.

Niou's sister was practically enamored with him now since he took a great interest in her telling him about how she wrote poetry, and when he was asked if he wanted to read, he said he would greatly enjoy it. He completely won her over when he said he would like to come down once in a while and work on the farm to get some fresh air, which would make her job easier and give her some more free time.

Niou's mother couldn't stop smiling through the entire duration of lunch. She didn't say too much, but simply observed the flow of the conversation between Niou's siblings, Yagyuu, and the gate guard. Niou kept to himself and only answered when a question was directed at him as quickly as possible. Yagyuu was sure that his mother was just beyond words that her children had taken to him so quickly and that he genuinely enjoyed being around them as well. They were both very comfortable around each other and there wasn't really any doubt in any of their minds that they had a strong attraction towards each other by the way they maintained eye contact and how they reacted to what was said.

The moment lunch was over, Niou left the table without a word in the direction of his room. Yagyuu stood up and excused himself politely before following Niou, catching the door with his hand before it was slammed shut.

"Do you want to talk?" Yagyuu asked and Niou threw himself onto his bed before flipping over. His few pillows were rather deflated and there were a couple of shirts on the threadbare covers of his bed.

"Not really."

"Too bad."

"Don't ask if you're going to force me to explain my feelings anyways."

"Please move over," Yagyuu requested and Niou shifted over to that Yagyuu could sit down. "So, you don't like the entrance gate guard."

"He's my self-declared arch nemesis," Niou said with a fist clench towards the ceiling.

"For knocking you to the ground once?"

"For pure and utter humiliation to my pride!"

"Did you really think that Lord Yukimura would place a guard that couldn't handle any opponent in front of the main gate?" Yagyuu mused and Niou picked up a pillow, swung it over, and hit Yagyuu in the stomach.

"Okay, now it's time for you to be honest, Niou," Yagyuu said firmly, grabbing another pillow and hitting him back. "Looking past your grudge, is he a bad person?"

"No," Niou said, hitting him again harder.

"Is he a nice person?" Yagyuu continued, hitting him on the cheek.

"… Yes."

"Why?"

Niou gave him an infuriated look and Yagyuu bent down to kiss him gently on the lips. Instinctively, Niou reached up to wrap his arms around Yagyuu and attempted to pull Yagyuu down, but Yagyuu resisted.

"Unfair!"

"Tell me why he is a nice person."

"Ugh," Niou said, sticking his tongue out at Yagyuu. "I dunno… because he genuinely cares for other people and not just himself. He actually listens to people when they talk. He actually has a personality… well, kind of. And he brought my mother flowers on his day off."

"So… why don't you like this situation?" Yagyuu inquired, giving him another kiss to reward his answer before pulling apart and turning so that he was in a sitting position facing the door, knowing that his mother would be coming very soon.

"Masaharu Niou!" his mother scolded after she opened the door, entered the room, and closed it. She looked absolutely livid and Yagyuu tried to bite back a smile.

"Mother, I'm sorry!"

"You better take your sorry ass into the yard and apologize to him for your rudeness!" she continued, her hands on her hips and Niou groaned in response.

"Now, Masaharu!"

Niou sat up and crossed his arms defiantly in response. It was a battle of willpower, but Niou's mother was going to win in the end and he knew it. That woman was more fearsome than even some of the wyverns that Yagyuu had been around.

"I wasn't trying to purposely be rude," Niou said and she scoffed at him.

"So what's your problem with him? If it's about that incident…"

"It's not about that incident!"

"Right, then what?"

"I don't want you to be hurt again!" Niou said vehemently and his mother took a step back out of surprise. "I want you to be happy, I do, but I'm so protective of you because I remember how hard it was when that jerkass broke your heart."

"Honey…"

"I… just… I'm afraid that he might do the same to you," Niou mumbled, now very pink in the face. "Maybe not the same reasons, but… what happens if he turns out not to be the person you think he is? Or who you want?"

"Masaharu," Niou's mother said, coming over to his side of the bed and embracing him. "That was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"… Now you're embarrassing me in front of Yagyuu."

"Shuush," she said, rubbing circles on his back and Yagyuu finally couldn't hold back an amused grin. She winked when she saw his expression.

"I'll go apologize…"

"Thank you, dear," she said, letting him go. "I'm glad to hear that you care that much about me because you know how much I love all of you... despite how much trouble you cause and all of the things you break."

"Do you think he's the one?"

"Time will tell, but I am very attracted to him," she said as she stood up and smoothed out her clothes. Niou and Yagyuu quickly followed suit. "Right away, he stirred something in my heart that hasn't moved since that time. I'm so happy that he felt the same and showed up today unexpectedly."

"My siblings like him a lot."

"He's like the father they've always wanted."

"I'm not sure if I can accept my arch nemesis as my father figure," Niou said and his mother lightly whacked him with her hand.

"At the very least, don't take away your siblings' happiness because of this. They're playing catch in the yard and I'm going to join them."

"I love catch," Yagyuu said, delighted at the revelation. "I like playing with my Lance Knights and with my father when he was still alive."

"Why don't you two join us for a little bit?" she suggested and Yagyuu nodded in agreement. Niou just looked at her skeptically.

"Only a little bit?" he asked slowly. "What's going on later?"

"He needs to go home and get some work done, your siblings want to visit their friends tonight, I am meeting up with a few ladies to exchange gossip and to work on sewing a new quilt, and you two probably want some alone time in your room."

"Mother!" Niou exclaimed, charging out without another look back.

"Masaharu, please. I know what a hormonal man looks like and you were definitely looking like that," she yelled after him.

Yagyuu felt heated in the face and Niou's mother pulled him into a side hug.

"Don't worry, dear. You have much more self-control and maturity than my son has."

"Okay, good, because I can assure you that I was thinking nothing of the sort before you arrived," Yagyuu said in a relieved tone.

"Make sure you treat him well since he confessed how much he cares for me," she said endearingly, smiling once again at the events that occurred today.

"Of course," Yagyuu said kindly with an innocent smile. "After I torture him for his standoffish behavior during lunch."

"Been spending too much time with the Three Demons, have you?"

"I've always thought of myself as the hidden Fourth Demon."


	59. Part 4 Ch 11 Champions of Shitenhouji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **Today we are on Polar Vortex Day #7. Last Friday, was lots of snow. Monday was tons of snow from Sunday night and wind drifts/low visibility/slick roads resulting in a 12-vehicle accident on the stretch that I would have had to travel if my university had opened that day. Tuesday was the below 0 temperatures with the -30/-40 wind chill going but no snow so they can clear the roads. Today (Wednesday), it is -10/-20 wind chill. Also, last Saturday night, the roads were really icy and weren't quite plowed either. Sunday night was by far the worst for driving when the winds were gusting and it was impossible to see. So many accidents around - luckily not vehicle collisions, but people driving off the road into either a snow pile or into a big ditch :(

This chapter is considerably warmer and happier than all of what's going on and is a continuation of Yagyuu's POV. Shitenhouji time! Welcome to new readers of the story and it was nice hearing from some people I haven't heard from yet!

Have a good read everyone. Reviews appreciated and loved :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 11 - Champions of Shitenhouji<strong>

The day they departed for Shitenhouji was the gods' gift of a perfect day for flying. It was partly sunny, warm, and with a gentle breeze. They had gathered on the cliff by the wyvern lord's house, brimming with excitement for their trip. Yagyuu felt quite elated inside to finally be able to ride a wyvern, but also to venture into a different country. Niou was the only other person in their group who had never been outside of the country, and his excitement was uncontainable.

Lord Yukimura sent them off with a written message to be given to King Shiraishi and a set of reminders for Yagyuu to discuss during their meeting. Sage Yanagi gave them one Rewarp staff to use in case of an emergency as well as a map of the island with its major landforms. General Sanada reminded them to watch their every action because what they do would represent their entire country, and also indiscreetly mentioned that he would like it if they brought back a bunch of fruit before clearing his throat and stalking away.

The Wyvern Lord was going to lead the way and he launched off first with Kirihara riding with him. Next, his top two riders joined quickly to flank him and then it was going to be Yagyuu and Niou right behind them. As nervous as he was, take-off went smoothly and soon they were spiraling to climb higher into the sky before leaving the capital. Niou laughed as they rose, obviously enjoying the exhilarating feeling of moving at a very fast speed and being up very high.

Yagyuu had taken the ridiculous crash course, both in the literal and the figurative sense, of wyvern flying starting the day after he told Niou of their trip. He had never flown before or had any aspiration to, so the Wyvern Lord took him for a few rides to get used to the sensation while explaining to him how to steer and how to get the wyvern to actually listen to his commands. Then there was the whole business of getting a wyvern to warm up to him immediately since they were so pressed for time - they were definitely more temperamental and judgmental than horses were. Eventually they found that one of the Tempest's offspring was willing to cooperate to a degree. He took quite a bit of taming - bribing him with food and getting beat up with his claws as Yagyuu tried to assert his confidence to prove that he was worthy of riding him.

Once that was settled, Yagyuu had to start flying around on his own as his superiors watched on, mostly in amusement since he was thrown off many times, partly by his own doing, but also because the wyvern testing out his new master. There were a fair amount of crashes too, which Yanagi was able to foresee and was always within the vicinity to heal him up. Niou was rather torn between worrying about his lover's safety and laughing his butt off with the rest of them as they sipped tea next to the garden.

Four days later, there they were in the air heading off to the island nation of Shitenhouji. Yagyuu found himself letting out a sigh of relief and smiling a little that they were still in the air and that there was hardly any turbulence. Kirihara had turned around at some point during their journey and waved with a giant grin on his face towards the two of them before they went plummeting towards the sea only to skim along the top of the waves before shooting back up into the lead position. Niou was quick to verbalize his jealousy and begged Yagyuu to do the same thing, but Yagyuu firmly reminded him that his attempt would result in disaster and gave him reassurance that the Wyvern Lord would do that for Niou at some point.

Partway through the trip, his wyvern decided to take control and shot off past the Wyvern Lord before taking a breakneck turn to circle around their entire group. Yagyuu was so panicked he was speechless and his hands on the reins turned deathly white, but Niou found it amusing, especially when it started weaving in and out of the group at a very fast velocity. When they finally returned to their spot, Tempest turned its head and roared in their direction, obviously scolding his child for his behavior. Some more annoyed roars were exchanged, but then Yagyuu's wyvern gave up and let a very small and tame roar escape, which was probably an apology.

There were a few small islands on the way that they stopped by to stretch their legs and take care of other basic needs. The islands were scarcely populated - small tribes of hawk laguz and the occasional mage or two. They were all incredibly friendly and laid-back, showing them to places to locate food and water. They were also quite in awe of their wyverns since wyverns were an extremely rare sight outside of Rikkaidai and some parts of Hyotei. Tempest was a bit standoffish about mistrusting of all of the attention, but Yagyuu's wyvern was not, sitting up proudly as he waited.

As they neared Shitenhouji, some hawk laguz guards came out to meet them, and after inquiring who they were from the Wyvern Lord, they guided them towards the palace of Shitenhouji. Yagyuu had never seen any of the winged laguz before even though they were only just south of their country. Their human form had large wings with beautiful tawny, tan, or brown feathers, which was the form they were in when they were greeted, but then they transformed into hawks when they were leading the way to keep up with the wyverns.

At last, the large island was in sight and it was densely covered by jungle and surrounded by beaches. There were many hawk laguz, wearing simple earth-toned clothing if they were in human form, flying around in the sky, enjoying the day or hunting for food. Cloaked mages were out on the beach practicing their craft or studying in groups in front of huts. Their way of living was completely different than what Yagyuu was accustomed to and he found it fascinating.

The capital was more towards the middle of the island, and as they got closer, they saw that the area was becoming more populated, but not in an extreme amount. The buildings were all made out of finely crafted wood and they had roads instead of trails, as well as land that was cleared of trees and brush. The palace was not as large as Lord Yukimura's castle, but it was elegantly designed and reminded Yagyuu more of a temple instead of a castle with triangular roofs surrounded by ornamental decorations and trees.

The hawk laguz transformed back and Rikkai pulled back on the reins of their wyverns to slow down. They descended towards the ground, landing gently on the space between the gate and the palace, and dismounted as one of the hawk laguz continued on to inform their king of their arrival.

"Welcome to Shitenhouji," one of them spoke up in a deep voice and they all smiled in response. "We hope that you enjoy your visit here."

"Thank you," Yagyuu said with a bow. "I have no doubt that we will."

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think?" King Shiraishi asked them during lunch. They were all gathered underneath the outdoor dining structure, enjoying extremely scrumptious food including sweetly flavored meats, seafood, exotic fruits, and an assortment of coconut desserts.<p>

"Your kingdom is very beautiful," Yagyuu responded courteously. "It's so full of life from being in the jungle and surrounded by all of this lush scenery. And the harmony between the people and the laguz is so cordial and warm."

"I am happy to hear that," King Shiraishi said as he swirled his drink of crushed grapes. "We are indeed very close-knit."

"How did your meeting go this morning, Your Majesty?" Niou asked as he reached for the plate of teriyaki beef.

"I think that it couldn't have gone smoother," he replied, looking over at Yagyuu. "Your ruler sent a very articulate person who is organized in his speech and is gentle and kind." Yagyuu immediately felt hot in the face at how highly he was spoken of.

"I don't deserve such praise, Your Majesty," Yagyuu said in response and King Shiraishi chuckled before turning back to his plate of food.

"Add another one who's taken by your gentlemanly charm," Niou whispered to him and Yagyuu promptly stepped on his foot. "You're so temperamental and feisty sometimes though."

"So, guess what, Captain Yagyuu?" Kirihara spoke up from his spot at the table behind a large plate of food.

"What is it, Kirihara?"

"We met the castle messenger!" Kirihara revealed excitedly and Yagyuu gave him a slightly confused look.

"Was he… nice or unique or something?"

"He's a fiery spirit," the Wyvern Lord said as he sliced an apple with a knife. "A nice and confident guy, but he seems as though he gets riled up easily."

"And he's so fast!" Kirihara said animatedly. "The speed that he ran down the castle hall was phenomenal! I want that kind of running speed! He could probably run on water!"

"Oh? You mean Kenya," King Shiraishi said, smiling amusedly. "He had self-proclaimed himself as the Speed Star years back and the name just stuck."

"He did trip at the end of the hall though," Kirihara added with a laugh, reaching for a glass of coconut milk mixed with some kind of green jelly. The Wyvern Lord gave him a ruthless look and he immediately withdrew his hand. "Come on!"

"You must finish your meal before dessert," he said, resuming his work with the apple, and Kirihara stuck his tongue at him.

"Stop channeling Sage Yanagi!"

"Do you want to tell me about Kenya?" Yagyuu asked Niou, who was on his second stick of teriyaki beef and had an overjoyed expression as he savored each bite.

"We chatted a bit. He's the castle messenger and he delivers things to the houses of King Shiraishi's advisors. He's also a fire sage…"

"And one of my strongest fighters," King Shiraishi added. "You will probably see him throughout the day. He typically wears a large burnt orange cape, dark tan shorts, a white shirt, and also green parts to his outfit. He has short dark tan hair. Have you met Ice Sage Oshitari from Hyotei?"

"I personally haven't…"

"Oh I have!" Kirihara interjected enthusiastically. "I was at the Battle of Hyotei! His powers with ice magic was phenomenal!" Shiraishi laughed good-naturedly in response to Kirihara's uncontainable enthusiasm.

"Don't let Kenya catch you hearing that. They're cousins actually, but they have very opposite personalities. They bicker all of the time through their speaking stones, but you know, like all family, they do love each other."

"Fire and ice," Niou said with a wide grin. "Opposites. Sounds like us, Yagyuu."

"Indeed. King Shiraishi, I look forward to meeting him," Yagyuu said. "Please, tell me about the other fighters that you are thinking about sending."

"As long as you tell me about yours," King Shiraishi said with a charming smile and Yagyuu couldn't help but be drawn to it. He had found himself quite a bit taken with King Shiraishi throughout the entire day - from his elegant attire to his charming personality and his flawless appearance to his strength as a ruler. Yagyuu hoped that he wasn't acting strange because of this, but no one said anything so he was probably fine.

"Well, we're using the same fighters as before so these two…" Yagyuu paused to gesture to Niou and Kirihara who waved. "Niou's a sniper and Kirihara's an assassin."

"They move extremely fast then, don't they?"

"Maybe not as fast as that fire sage of yours when it comes to movement, but we're fast with our weapons," Niou said as he chewed his teriyaki beef thoughtfully before grabbing a glass of water. "However, we are a whole lot less clumsy."

"Luckily for him, he tends to demolish his non-magical opponents with his magic before they reach him," King Shiraishi said with a wicked grin. "Although you are a sniper so he would have to dodge your arrows while chanting the spells."

"And then we have Jackal. He's a powerful warrior," Kirihara said as he quickly finished his meal and reached for his dessert, shooting a mean glare in the direction of the Wyvern Lord. "And Marui is a genius swordmaster."

"Which leaves Captain Yagyuu and the aptly named Three Demons," King Shiraishi surmised. "Well, from what I've heard, you all are an extreme force to be reckoned with."

"What about your fighters?" the Wyvern Lord asked, also reaching for the same type of dessert that Kirihara was now happily eating away. "We don't know since your country is very peaceful and isolated."

"We have the occasional naval battle against pirates and people from the continent below us and the hawks tend to be in conflict against the ravens, but for the most part, we just enjoy food and dance and peace."

"No riots or bandits or anything?" Niou asked in slight astonishment.

"I am blessed with a kingdom that is close together so it's easy to manage," King Shiraishi said as he casually straightened out the way his cape was hanging around his neck. "I can't imagine how Lord Yukimura and King Atobe handle their countries."

"King Atobe has dukes for different regions that manage things and report to him," the Wyvern Lord explained. "They're all handpicked by him so he knows that they will do a good job, and if they aren't, he has many people that can replace them. And his army in immense."

"And Rikkaidai responds very well to what Lord Yukimura has done. If a skirmish breaks out, word travels fast or he already knew about the situation, and has soldiers throughout the country that he can send out to remedy the problem," Yagyuu finished.

"Well, well, this should all be interesting when we meet up in Hyotei next summer," King Shiraishi said, smiling thoughtfully. "Anyways, you asked about my fighters. I am an arch sage, gifted in fire, wind, and thunder magic. You've met Kenya, my fire sage. Then there's Ishida, who is a big, strong man of few words, and he is one of the temple's monks. Yuuji and Koharu are a zany and ridiculous pair of magic users that like to amuse others. Koishikawa is a member of the hawk laguz tribe that serves as an advisor to me and Zaizen is a young hawk laguz that is rather quiet and cold, but he's very talented and is finally starting to warm up to us. He's an apprentice of Koishikawa's."

"I'm not over the fact that a temple monk is one of your fighters," Niou said with a laugh. "Aren't they supposed to condone fighting?"

"He prefers to meditate or to educate young, inquiring minds, but he's got a powerful brand of magic that he likes to exercise once in a while."

"Wow, this is going to be exciting!" Kirihara said, sitting back in his chair with a satisfied expression. "Those are all of your fighters, then?"

"Oh! I forgot Chitose!" Shiraishi said, shaking his head. "He's sort of a wandering spirit though… a sage always researching or exploring the land on his own schedule. And there's a mage named Tooyama Kintarou - he a young one that is like a wild cannon with explosive energy."

"Is he strong?" Niou asked and Shiraishi grinned.

"He's incredible. I'd say he's stronger than all of my fighters… he is a very naturally gifted fighter with a lot of strength, cleverness, and a keen sense of movement."

"Thank you for sharing, King Shiraishi. What a fantastic group!"

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"What did you two discuss in the meeting, if you are allowed to say?" the Wyvern Lord asked, folding his hands on the table and looking at the two of them.

"I wanted to discuss being able to to sail to the southern peninsula of Rikkaidai and then proceeding to Hyotei from there along the mountains. It saves a lot of money and time compared to sailing more eastward to Hyotei and then traveling north. Since we have never been over aside from merchant ships sailing into port towns, I wanted to extend a hand of friendship so that Lord Yukimura will trust that I won't do anything to his country."

"That's a wise idea," the Wyvern Lord nodded with a smile of approval. "And I take it that Lord Yukimura was willing to agree?"

"He did. We also discussed the potential of doing some mock battles with our fighters and yours."

"Oh man! That would be awesome!" Kirihara said excitedly.

"Unless they beat you," Niou added dryly and Kirihara shot him a dirty look. "One good fireball to the face and you're toast."

"And we also talked about importing and exporting goods," Shiraishi added as he picked up a few pieces of pineapple and ate them. "We are fairly self-sufficient, but I think that we could offer more to other countries and would also like the variety of imported goods in return."

"Strengthening ties in hopes of long-lasting peace?" the Wyvern Lord inquired. "I see that Lord Yukimura has really taken on his father's mission with full-force."

"From what Captain Yagyuu has mentioned of him that Lord Yukimura has told about him, it seems that he was an incredible person with such strong and beautiful values. Not that he wasn't without flaws I'm sure, especially since he had made too much of a sacrifice of his time with his family, but in the end, he came very close to being the perfect being," Shiraishi said with a bright, admiring smile.

"Do you seek the same?"

"I seek to make everything I do to be as efficient as possible with the maximum output if that makes any sense," he said, rising from the table and indicating that everyone follow suit. "Gives me more time to dedicate to something else, doesn't exhaust my resources, and keeps my mind relaxed."

"General Sanada could use some mind relaxation tips," Niou said under his breath and Yagyuu shook his head in response.

"I have duties I must attend to, but I shall see you all in the evening for the bonfire. It will be something quite unforgettable."

"Yes, King Shiraishi. We are looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>King Shiraishi and a few of his fellow fire sages had the honor of lighting the fire, manipulating the flames in the most artful and spellbinding way. People were quiet with awe as they watched creatures made of fire and smoke run their course through the air, engaging with the other forms or morphing into something else. When the spectacle was done and all of the fire was directed onto the logs, everyone burst into applause as the magic users bowed deeply.<p>

The bonfire was a weekly event apparently and the entire community seemed to be there enjoying themselves. They were in a part of the castle grounds near the jungle that had a large pit for the bonfire, benches arranged in a wide oval, strings of candles hanging from a large roof, and torches around the area and along the path. People showed up in their best attire, including the Rikkai representatives, and there was a lot of socialization, food, drink, song, and dance. Yagyuu found it nice to be able to sit back and watch the scene.

Kirihara ran into Ishida earlier in the day carrying a drum and was so excited about seeing an instrument that he was invited to learn a few songs. Now he was with Tooyama, who played a drum as well, and Chitose, who played the recorder, in a band of like instruments, delightedly playing along and swaying with the music. Ishida gave him a solid nod of approval and Yagyuu smiled at how he turned out to be quite a natural at the drums and understanding rhythm.

The Wyvern Lord was with Zaizen and Koishikawa and a few other members of the hawk laguz tribe, carving things out of wood and conversing quietly. They were all very impressed by his abilities since the magic users in the area didn't do much with carving whereas they loved it. There was a point where Yuuji and Koharu came over with massive crushes for the Wyvern Lord, whose mysterious and masculine aura ensnared their hearts. They both tried to hit on the Wyvern Lord, who was very alarmed by their advances, especially when one of them said he was coming onto him like a wyvern in heat, but then they got angry with each other and stormed off jealously arguing.

Niou and Kenya were hanging out on a bench by the fire, roasting fish and corn on the cob. They also seemed deep in conversation and kept sneaking glances at Yagyuu, which immediately made him suspect their intentions. He instinctively smoothed out his hair, paranoid that it may have been something out of place in his appearance. Yagyuu wasn't in his armor and normal black clothes like he was at the meeting - he had changed into a nice white shirt with a long navy coat, tan pants, tall black boots, and a slate gray cape. He felt like an aristocrat again since he rarely had the chance or desire to dress up that formally.

A man with russet brown hair and a tan hat that Yagyuu recognized as a a member of the dragon laguz tribe was sitting close by on another bench, chewing on a small stick like he was the first time he saw him after the battle. He was watching the people mill around and socialize with a bemused smile and he looked completely at ease with life. Every once in a while, he would give a jaunty wave in response to people greeting him or look over his shoulder when Kenya wanted his attention.

As he took his eyes off of Niou, Kenya, and the dragon laguz, he saw that King Shiraishi was waving to a small group of people as he was meandering his way in Yagyuu's direction. He had not changed since his attire was already sufficiently elegant, almost exquisite, consisting of a rich, dark purple long coat, white pants, and a light purple cape that flowed behind him. Almost all of his clothing had beautifully designed ivory or gold trimming, and everything seemed to shape his body in an immensely attractive way, although the cut of his coat to reveal almost all of the side of his legs was rather sinful.

"Captain, would you like to dance with me?" King Shiraishi asked, coming to a halt in front of Yagyuu, drink held casually in his hand. Yagyuu looked at him, puzzled and surprised by his request.

"Ummm, dance?" he asked lamely. "I… don't know how to dance… your dance."

"Relax, it's all about fun and feeling the beat," Shiraishi said, setting his drink onto a nearby bench and extending a hand out. "I'll lead and you can follow."

"I have no choice but to accept such a kind request," Yagyuu said, standing up and taking his hand and letting him guide him towards where everyone was dancing by the band. They were playing some fast and wild tune with lots of complicated drum banging and soulful recorder melodies, which judging by the animated cheering, was one of the crowd's favorites.

It wasn't nearly as bad as Yagyuu had been anticipating, although he felt stiff as a board while moving compared to how flexible and swift Shiraishi was. The hawk laguz were notoriously good at dancing and were catching the attention of quite a few of the female healers, although their open coats and shirts may have had something to do with it too. The fun aspect was really contagious, and Yagyuu felt himself more comfortable with relinquishing some control after a few minutes. They were dancing next to each other for a while to their own muses, clapping along joyfully, before Shiraishi held out his hands for Yagyuu to take them.

King Shiraishi winked as he pulled Yagyuu towards him into a hold, shaking his hips before guiding him through a series of fast turns that caused their capes to flare out behind them with a sharp, rippling noise. It both thrilling and exhilarating to let loose and know that no one was judging his inexperience at dancing to something considerably less formal. Shiraishi smiled as he lead them through another set of dance maneuvers and Yagyuu's heart started pounding madly in response to how dazzling it was. He also then noticed how their bodies were pressed against each other and he could definitely feel the heat radiating between them.

"Wow… King Shiraishi," Yagyuu stuttered breathlessly as they pulled apart and their capes were straightened back. "You are quite… a gifted dancer. Thank you."

"The honor was mine," he replied smoothly as he adjusted his coat. "Even though you're an aristocrat with some formal dance experience, you did quite well here. Just needed to loosen up."

"I hear that a lot," Yagyuu admitted and Shiraishi laughed before looking into Yagyuu's gray eyes with his duller, but beautiful, brown ones.

"You're a very handsome man. I wonder how people keep their hands off of you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Yagyuu said, blushing. "I find you very attractive as well. Immensely."

"I've been told I'm quite the seducer."

"I… don't doubt it…"

"Ahem," someone interrupted and Yagyuu whipped around, immediately recognizing who it was.

"N-Niou!"

"Hey."

"Ah, Niou," Shiraishi greeted. "And Kenya too. How are you two?"

"We ate good food while you two were dancing," Kenya said with a nod, staring pointedly at Shiraishi with his blue-eyed gaze.

"Yup, it was good food indeed. Great drinks too," Niou added, staring at Yagyuu who realized that Niou was rather jealous. Judging by Kenya's expression, he was envious too, which caused Yagyuu to wonder if Kenya harbored feelings for his ruler.

"Did you two have a good conversation?"

"Oh yeah. We get along well," Niou said, holding up his fist.

"Yeah, he understands me better than most. We'll be friends for a long time," Kenya continued, bumping his fist against Niou's.

"Seems like you two have gotten close," Niou observed and Shiraishi and Yagyuu looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"We'll be good friends for a long time too," Shiraishi said, nodding with a genuine smile.

"I thank you again for the dance," Yagyuu said with a respectful bow as slower music started playing. "If you will you excuse me for a while."

"Certainly. Thank you for entertaining me. Come Kenya," he replied charmingly with a wink before walking away with Kenya towards the bench that he left his drink on. It seemed as though they both were trying to walk close to each other, resulting in some accidental bumping, and Yagyuu chuckled. It was only a matter of time for those two to admit their feelings to each other, and this situation may have been the push that they needed.

"Can I steal you away?" Niou asked and Yagyuu nodded as they made their way to a place on the grounds where there wasn't anyone around. It wasn't too far off and they could still hear the band playing. Niou gave him a look that meant he wanted to dance and Yagyuu obliged, taking his arms into a comfortable hold.

"You didn't murder him," Yagyuu noted as he lead Niou, who was kind of uncomfortable with dancing, stumbling over his feet as they turned in a circle.

"I couldn't murder the ruler of an entire country," he mumbled. "You were just dancing. Closely. Happily. Provocatively."

"He's a confident being."

"You think he's hot."

"I do," Yagyuu said and Niou frowned at him. "I'm not going to deny that he's very attractive to me and it's rare for someone's appearance to catch my attention. But I love you and only you. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"You swear it?"

"Absolutely."

"Am I attractive?" Niou asked, making solid eye contact with Yagyuu.

"In your own way."

"Knew you were going to say that."

"So what were you and Kenya talking about?" Yagyuu inquired as he slowed the dance down and then pulled him close in an embrace.

"He has a crush on King Shiraishi. A massive one. I was giving him advice about getting together with a person who seems unobtainable at first," Niou said, causing Yagyuu to laugh in response. "I'm almost positive King Shiraishi has feelings for him too."

"I'll have to agree with you there. I hope that they get together soon."

"Love is really all around, isn't it?"

"In many different forms, yes."

"Kiss me, Captain Yagyuu," Niou demanded, pulling away enough for Yagyuu to indulge, which he did with a gentle one that gradually deepened.

"Better?"

"Yes, I feel better. Knowing that you're not going to leave a poor man like me for the wealthy, fabulous ruler of a nation," he said and Yagyuu shook his head in amusement.

"His heart belongs to Kenya. Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the bonfire before retiring."

"Okay!" Niou said, kissing him on the cheek before they started walking back. "Just so you know, I think you look ridiculously sexy in what you're wearing."

"I appreciate your honesty."

"Dress like that more often?" he asked with a begging look.

"Only for you, Niou. Only for you," he answered back with a loving smile as the sounds of music and lively chatter reached their ears again.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhh, I'm so beat!" Niou said when they arrived in the room they were staying in after the bonfire was over. "Muscles that I didn't know I had are feeling sore."<p>

"That's because you were trying to show up Kenya's dancing skills in a heavily rhythmic and sort of frantic song. And you did surprisingly well," Yagyuu said, closing the door behind them. The lightly scented candles had already been lit, revealing a handsome room made of dark wood with a neat collection of tapestries. There was a small fountain in the corner of the room and the sound of water softly trickling over pebbles and stones was soothing. A handsome rug was in front of the fireplace and there were large cushions resting on top of the rug for lounging.

"He brings out the competitive side of me that I never knew I had," Niou said, stripping his shirt off and tossing it onto the bed. "But I really like him."

"This is a very nice country we are in," Yagyuu said, walking over to the wide window and drawing back the curtains. They had a wonderful view of the grounds near the jungle and the decently sized pond. "I hope that we all get a chance to visit again sometime."

"We could always leave Sanada here for his tropical fruit," Niou said, walking over to put an arm around him. "And those two weirdos can develop massive crushes on him and suffocate him with their absurdity."

"Niou. Be nice."

"I'm only joking. Sort of," Niou said, moving behind him to help him remove his navy coat. Once it was off, he hung it over a nearby chair. "You know that if I truly hated him, I would have sent an arrow through his heart already."

"That's true. When I first met you, you didn't even acknowledge that he had a heart," Yagyuu reminisced with a fond smile. "How time has flown by…"

"Yeah, I know. Don't make it go any faster or else we'll be old and decrepitude and completely unattractive."

"I'll still love you," Yagyuu said as Niou moved in front of him to unbutton his white shirt. Niou's fingers were nimbly working at the buttons and it was off in no time.

"I'll love you too," he said, pressing his palms on Yagyuu's chest before lifting them slightly to move them around Yagyuu's skin.

"Can we look out the window for a bit?" Yagyuu asked and Niou agreed. Yagyuu pulled the chair closer to them and sat in it, putting his arms around Niou when he sat down in his lap. He inhaled his scent with a satisfied expression before softly showering his shoulder blades with kisses.

"Look Yagyuu," Niou said as he slid his hand into Yagyuu's. "I think those are our wyverns."

"Ah, they're going for a nighttime flight with the hawk laguz," Yagyuu noted, watching their dark silhouettes against the bright moon.

"Sorry I won't be riding with you back," Niou murmured. "But I gotta try out some of those stunts with the Wyvern Lord."

"It's perfectly alright. Have fun."

"Mmmhmm, will do."

They stopped talking for a while as they stared out of the window and listened to the sounds of the water fountain in their room. Yagyuu was so glad that Yukimura suggested that he could use a vacation because he hadn't realized how wound up he had gotten. His pride would never let him admit that to hardly anyone else though.

Then, without warning, the grounds lit up and he saw that fireflies had appeared, drifting in lazy circles. Even the flowers on the grounds seemed to have a glow of their own and Yagyuu was taken by the spectacle. It was certainly magical and he was sure Niou felt the same.

"Just wow…"

"It's so beautiful," Yagyuu said, scanning the area and taking it all in. "And with the stars now showing too. I'm glad I'm here with you to share this moment."

"You know, we can always go out to that hill near my place and see the fireflies… or the cliff that the Wyvern Lord's house is on," Niou suggested. "I used to do this a lot when I was younger to feel better. I felt like I could make my wishes and that they had a greater chance of coming true."

"I would love that," Yagyuu said, pressing a kiss on Niou's cheek. "I haven't sat back and admired my surroundings since I was a little boy."

"That's because you soldiers get all caught up in your soldier duties," Niou said, standing up and then pulling Yagyuu up with his hands. "You all tend to see all that lies ahead of you rather than stepping back and looking around you once in a while."

"No matter who we are, we always have room to grow and things to learn," Yagyuu said. "I'm ready for bed now."

"I am too, but not that kind of bed," Niou said, tugging on his pants.

"Thought you said you were sore?"

"Eh, I saved up enough for you."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be," Niou said as he unbuckled Yagyuu's belt, but instead of letting it drop to the floor, he wrapped it behind Yagyuu's body and used it to pull him in for a dominating kiss. Yagyuu felt incredibly turned on, removing his pants as he fought back Niou's kiss with one of his own.

"As sexy as you are in those clothes, I'm glad that they're off," Niou growled, dragging their bodies onto the bed with the belt, with Yagyuu on top.

"I think you cleaned up rather well yourself," Yagyuu said, mussing up Niou's hair towards what it normally looked like. He had forgone his usual attire for the bonfire like everyone else and was wearing more elegant clothes of the same color as his usual archer garb and added a cape.

"Kirihara didn't wear that vest that shows his midriff," Niou noted thoughtfully. "And the Wyvern Lord looked awesome with those black clothes lined with silver and that dark silver cape. Nobody beat you though."

"You're really laying the flattery on thick, aren't you?" Yagyuu teased seductively as he started undoing Niou's pants. "Enough talk - I really want to get some sleep soon."

"I've honored Sanada's request that Yanagi told me he said to you. Now I'm re-interpreting it," Niou said once his pants were off and he was rubbing against Yagyuu. It took a lot of self-control to not elicit a moan in response.

"What request was this again?" Yagyuu asked suspiciously, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

"That he didn't want me screwing around on this trip to ruin your image," Niou said, rocking his hips quicker and holding the belt to keep him very close. "He never did prohibit other kinds of screwing."

"Oh that Yanagi…"

"What I am about to do will have more ecstasy than even King Shiraishi could handle," Niou said, relinquishing his grip on the belt and expertly darting into a position right behind Yagyuu.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do against his sensuality," Yagyuu challenged fiercely. A passionate declaration of their unbreakable love in this magical atmosphere meant the world to the both of them and they didn't give a damn if the walls were soundproof or not.


	60. Part 4 Ch 12 Invisible Ties

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest. This chapter is T+ for an implied adult scene.

**Author's Note: **Since last update, we are up to nine polar vortex days (although the last one really wasn't that bad). Some schools are on fifteen. I can't even imagine especially with Band Festival season going on in January, February, and March. It was tough enough with nine in addition to professional development days and standardize testing and pep assemblies and all that! OTL

I turned 26 last Thursday. It was frigid outside and the day was rather interesting - it was Polar Vortex Day #9, but I still had work at university thankfully, and the HS bands had their concert. HS Band Festival just passed (we hosted and things ran smoothly!). MS Band Festival is next weekend and I think the students are just starting to shine this week (as in, they're actually playing music and emoting... not just notes and rhythms). Let's hope the momentum keeps building all the way to the finish. :D

Lord Yukimura's POV. Lots of General Sanada too. Here, have a sentence with a funny typo: "The ring was beautifully crafted and Yukimura realized that that was the object in his keepsake ox." PFFT.

Got some new readers aboard - welcome, welcome! And some reviews from new people too so thank you very much! To everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This fic is getting close to being three years old! Reviews appreciated and loved :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Chapter 12 - Invisible Ties<strong>

"My lord, are you ready?" a voice called into the room and Yukimura turned away from his desk to see Sanada with a gently neutral expression.

"I am. Just looking at my father's collection of art."

"As I recall, they are incredible and honest."

"He managed to breathe so much life into even his portrait sketches. It was a shame that my grandfather did not see how talented he was."

"They say he wasn't a very good ruler, and he favored your uncle greatly."

"A story for another time. You can also look through his art again when we get back."

"I would love to."

"So, um, new suit of armor?" Yukimura observed, rising from his seat and gesturing to Sanada's body. "You didn't have this specially made to simply visit a graveyard?" It was black armor like his usual, with the same deep red cape, but the gold trimming was pleasantly elegant.

Sanada hid his embarrassment behind a scowl, turning his head to the side.

"I thought that…" I should invest in armor that looks less simple for important meetings," he said, becoming red in the face.

"Because King Atobe and King Shiraishi have elegant clothes?"

"No!"

"I know," Yukimura said, walking up to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It looks really good on you. I'm just rather accustomed to your normal armor because it isn't attention drawing and is practical."

"This is only for special occasions. I wouldn't want it to get damaged."

"Thought you were supposed to be skilled enough so opponents shouldn't be able to hit you?" Yukimura teased with a pleasant smile.

"Lord Yukimura!"

"You are so easy to anger," Yukimura said, taking his hand and guiding him out. "But seriously, we should get going."

"Of course my lord," Sanada said gently, knowing that Yukimura, despite his playfulness, was only trying to take his mind off of how vulnerable he always became during his monthly visit to his parents' graves.

They walked in silence, letting go of each other's hand when they made it outside. The soldiers were currently inside the military school, but a few of the veteran soldiers were out and about enjoying the day of practicing their skills. It was a late spring's day, and as they walked along the path that led to the cliff and the Wyvern Lord's house, the sweet melodies of birds singing and chirping reached their ears.

Their trip into the forest was quiet as well except for the crunch of stray leaves on the path against the sounds of the birds, and the gentle clinking of the plates of Sanada's armor. Yukimura had walked the path so many times that he was sure he could do it in his sleep.

The royal cemetery came into view after several minutes of traveling and they headed to the upper right corner where the graves of his father and mother were. They knelt down side by side and said their usual silent prayers.

"Lord Yukimura, you didn't bring roses like you always do," Sanada observed after he opened his eyes.

"I ran out of the ones Yanagi preserved for me that I grew for this purpose and new ones still aren't quite in bloom."

"Ah, I see."

"Hopefully you can forgive me, mother, father," Yukimura said to the graves of his parents. "I'll bring flowers next month. They'll be even prettier than the last. Anyways, as you can see, Sanada is fully recovered and well. He was upset that he missed the last two visits."

Sanada rarely said anything during their visits - he was there for emotion support and to pay his respects. Yukimura knew it wasn't easy for him to put his feelings into words.

"Things are going well," Yukimura continued, smiling contentedly. "The trips to Higa and Shitenhouji were successful, things in the military school are running smoothly, I am pretty caught up on work, and my closest fighters are fighting with more strength than ever." He paused to imagine their reactions - his mother would put her arms around him and hug him, beaming with pride before his father would do the same, but he would also mess up his hair.

"Father! You know I hate it when you do that!" Yukimura said irritably, smoothing it back into place even though it was never actually messed up to begin with. "And I will prove that I am the strongest sword fighter in the land!" he proclaimed, giving his father's headstone a serious stare. "Stronger than this Echizen Ryoma… stronger than you. We will protect this Fire Emblem for all of the years to come."

He saw his father shake his head with an amused smile as his mother put her hand to her mouth to hold back an endearing laugh in response to his everlasting agenda to surpass his father. They nodded approvingly to his resolve to make sure the Fire Emblem was not lost and they mouthed a few sentences of good luck to him.

"Thanks," Yukimura said, bowing his head. "I love you both very much."

His mother smiled at him and then asked how he was really feeling.

"Couldn't be happier, mother," he responded honestly. "Everything is running like normal… like it was almost a whole year ago…"

His father grinned and then indicated Sanada, which caused him to blush in response.

"Well, the same, except that everyone has grown closer together and we all were reminded that life is too unpredictable and short to not value what truly matters. Definite improvement. About time too."

Sanada shifted slightly, knowing that Yukimura was now talking about him. He turned when a hand was placed onto his and squeezed him gently.

"Even if it means no heirs and keeping my relationship a secret to most, there is no one I'd rather give my heart to than him."

His father was slightly shocked at the revelation, but recovered with a smile that meant he should have seen it coming. His mother looked beyond elated, reaching out to stroke his cheek fondly before being enveloped by his father's loving arms.

"Mother, father," Yukimura said, feeling the familiar welling of tears again. "I wanted to have a love as beautiful as yours forever and I know I've found it in him." He sniffed loudly, wiping the tears that were now streaming down his face.

Sanada looked at him with a neutral, respectful expression.

"But gods, oh gods!" Yukimura cried. "No matter what… no matter how much time passes, I want you back here so that you would have more time to live out your lives… I just want you home…"

He found that he had lost the ability to speak and entered a fit of sobbing. Sanada pulled him close and held him, letting him do what he needed to do. When he was finally under control again, he pushed himself out of Sanada's hold and heaved a sigh, feeling a large weight lift from his shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Always," Sanada said softly. "Do you, err… mind if I say a few words to your father?"

"That's fine," Yukimura said, quite surprised. "Anything you want."

"Okay," he said, clearing his throat as Yukimura adjusted himself back into his original position, but still holding his hand. "Umm… hello Lord Yukimura. It feels a bit strange to talk to you this way instead of just in my head, but I hope that you're happy wherever you are."

"Sanada, why do I get the feeling you talk battle strategy with him sometimes?"

"Because I do," Sanada said with a hint of embarrassment. "As much as he disliked fighting, he was well-versed in strategy."

"Sorry. I just had to check. Please continue," Yukimura invited, squeezing his hand again.

"Well, I only wanted to say a few things," Sanada continued, a little more confident about opening up. "I did a lot of thinking while I was recovering and thanked the gods every day for being alive and being able to be truly happy with your son."

Yukimura flashed a warm smile at him in response.

"I want to apologize for being a giant idiot and hurting him even though I wanted to do what I thought was best for the both of us and our country. Even though he always told us, told me, that we should never take anything for granted… and he always exudes such a strong belief in family… I just… I never really concept until it was almost too late."

"Lord Yukimura. I love your son. He stood by my side through it all and he is someone that I aspire to be each and every day. I will continue guarding him with my life and protecting your ideals for the country like I have sworn to do all of those years ago."

Yukimura was so moved that he couldn't find the words to say in grateful appreciation.

"It… it is hard for me to imagine my life if you had never made camp near the woods I was in… if you never found me, or worse, didn't take me home or decided to kill me," Sanada said, voice unsteady now. "I would have never known these emotions of love, joy, embarrassment, empathy, support, regret, longing… Even if the feelings are unwanted at times, it makes us human. And these experiences, and how we rise when we fall, shape who we are."

Sanada's eyes started to water and Yukimura bit his lip to hold back his own, knowing it was now his turn to be strong for him. He had never heard Sanada say so much in one stretch of time, but he was sure these were things he has been holding back until he felt he was ready to say them.

"It was you who gave me a second chance at life, Lord Yukimura," he said, voice cracking. "I am… eternally grateful. For everything. Above all, I wanted to be someone that you could be proud of - a strong human being like yourself… someone worthy of your love, and I think I knew you truly cared the very first time you invited me into your bed with your son to read me a story."

Sanada stopped talking, turning his face towards the sky as he cried silently. The sunlight on his face caused his tears to sparkle, and even in his most vulnerable state, he looked impressive. Minutes passed as Yukimura watched him slowly compose himself and return his gaze once again to the stone marker.

"Thank you, Lord Yukimura. I won't let you down," he said bowing his head in respect. "Until my final breath, I swear to you that I will serve you and your son well."

"I have no doubts," Yukimura said finally, using his free hand to pull him close. "That was incredibly touching…"

"I meant all of it."

"I know. I thank father every day for bringing you into my life as well," he said, kissing him softly before rising to his feet. "Farewell, father, mother. Until next month."

Sanada nodded, also standing up. Yukimura gently prodded him and winked.

"Also, how do you like his new armor?" Yukimura asked his parents playfully. "I think he looks rather dashing compared to normal. It softens the anger lines on his face."

"Stop trying to embarrass me," he said with a scowl and Yukimura knocked on his armor, smiling at the gentle ringing sound.

"Shh… you know I like you in any kind of attire," Yukimura said as they walked out side by side. "Also, you are both simple and complex in almost all regards. I can't get enough of trying to figure you out."

"Well, we have many years to come of that."

"In the end, my father was the winner, wasn't he?"

"Indeed he was."

"Damn it. I will never win against him. He has the game board rigged."

"Sorry to say Lord Yukimura, but I think he will never be beaten."

"I will continue trying hard though," Yukimura said with a smile. "Maybe one day I'll at least match his greatness."

* * *

><p>The day moved along unusually quickly after their graveyard visit, and before he knew it, he was already back in his room, changing into his nightclothes. Once he was done, he reached for the brush on his bedside table and started to tame his hair, whistling a soft tune as he did so.<p>

He was still beyond taken by Sanada's heartfelt words to his father, and spent part of the day wondering how he was going to treat him. He really didn't come up with any good ideas, but conspiring with Yanagi was out of the question. There was no erasing that light purple armor out of his memory.

The door opened with a single knock and Sanada strode in, shutting it quickly behind him. He had also already changed into the pants he wore to sleep and had a tray with a tea pot and two tea cups on it.

"Training end early?"

"Yes. We covered a lot of ground today."

"I like all of this good news," he said, setting the brush down.

"Indeed," he agreed, placing the tray onto a chair and pouring tea into both of the cups. A lightly sweet aroma of jasmine and a hint of citrus pervaded through the room. When he finished, he walked over and handed a cup to him before carefully climbing onto the bed, but not under the covers. Yukimura joined him in the same manner, propped up against the pillows.

"Yanagi's busy?"

"Engrossed in one of the books they got from Yagyuu's."

"Ah," Yukimura said, blowing on the surface of the tea and watching the tiny ripples with slight interest. "Sanada, if I were to reward you, what would you want?" he asked bluntly and Sanada looked at him with a thoughtful frown.

"I don't have the faintest idea," he said slowly as he went through a few scenarios in his head. "I think you're talking about my declaration earlier, right? I am happy with just being with you."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Why did you ask then?"

"Hopeful wishing," Yukimura said, now taking a tentative sip of his tea. It was still too hot for him to drink, but he wanted a taste. "So, how was the rest of the your day? Aside from how training went?"

"Nothing really happened out side of training."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked how you were feeling?"

"Very… good?" Sanada said. "I felt like I was at peace… even when a wyvern rider crashed into the side of the castle. The damage will be taken care of tomorrow."

"That would explain the thump noise I heard earlier," Yukimura said, remembering that he was wondering what it was. "Hmmm… at peace. Seems like everyone has found closure over the last few months. Well, Jackal, Marui, and Niou didn't have much to settle, but they are quite happy."

He paused for a while to work on cooling his tea, and then drank it quickly, savoring the wonderful taste. Yukimura had no idea where and when Yanagi went to get tea, but he was glad to have someone that had all of the good ones in his collection.

"It really is nice for everyone to be in good spirits," Sanada agreed, finishing his own tea. "Are you done, my lord?"

"Mmmmhmmm…"

Yukimura let Sanada take the cup from his hands and then watched him get off the bed to put the cups back on the tray. He got off of the bed as well, but to crawl under the covers a moment later. Sanada joined him quickly, letting Yukimura press his body into his.

"Sanada… I don't think that you will be fully at peace yet," he murmured into his shoulder.

"Are you thinking about sex?"

"One of the rare times I'm not," Yukimura said with a chuckle as he moved slightly to be able to see his face. "I meant, I don't think you'll be completely ready to move on until you figure out where you came from and attempt to locate their graves."

"Lord Yukimura, I don't have any memory that could accurately pinpoint where my village was on a map," Sanada explained. "Just memories of my childhood and they're fairly foggy still."

"But you can describe the landscaping and what people are wearing, right?"

"Yes. I have described a bit to Yanagi early on in my recovery."

"I think we need to discuss this with Yanagi to see if he had figured anything out. Knowing him, he already has done research."

"Are we really going to do this?" Sanada asked and Yukimura rolled his eyes.

"I know you and I can tell that you have been wondering about your past life and that you wished you could say a proper farewell to your family."

"Well, I don't know if they were even buried!" he countered hotly. "All I know is that they lost their lives to scum who had no reason to torch an entire village."

"Shh… Sanada," Yukimura said softly. "I just really think that this is what you need."

"Intuition again?"

"Hasn't failed me yet."

"Okay, then we can talk to him in the morning," Sanada said, closing his eyes. "He might be as far as pinpointing locations."

"He's a very curious individual," Yukimura agreed, moving in for a kiss. Sanada's lips were a bit dry so he slowly ran his tongue over them before he kissed him again. "Thank you for going along with this idea."

"I didn't have a choice," Sanada pointed out, sighing softly as Yukimura sucked gently on the side of his neck, eyes fluttering open slightly in response. Yukimura slid his hand across Sanada's stomach, barely sliding under the waistband of his pants, and applied some pressure with his fingers.

"Now you are thinking about sex," Sanada said, opening his dark brown eyes. He saw that Sanada was analyzing him and he smiled widely.

"Nonsense. I'm just thinking about how to pleasure you next," he said sweetly and Sanada let out a 'hmph' of disbelief.

"Which will lead to me pleasing you in response."

"Of course," he said brightly, sliding his fingers lower and moving his kisses to his pectoral muscles. "You love taking care of my needs and wants… indulging my whims."

"Okay, you are really thinking about sex. Don't deny it."

"Correction. I'm thinking about excellent, bed-shaking, passionate lovemaking that will leave us trembling in sheer ecstasy after our tumultuous climax."

"Your expectations of me are ungodly high sometimes," Sanada grumbled before he flipped over so he was on top of him. "But I will accept this challenge and do my best."

"I wouldn't want anything else from you than your best," Yukimura said happily as Sanada kissed him heartily. Things really were just perfect for him and he was looking forward to the trip to come with his beloved.

* * *

><p>With a few interrogations about his past memory and where he was found by Lord Yukimura Sr. to double-check his data, Yanagi was able to guess an area for them to look in. He traced the river that Sanada was found sort of near in southern Rikkai, back to a part of southern Hyotei. His village was surrounded by forest and the river was a distance off. Yanagi was sure it was a village of Hyotei because of the clothing he described, but wasn't sure if the village was located on a tributary or by the main river.<p>

Knowing the general area would be fine since they would have an aerial view of everything. Finding a ruined village would be easier than if it was intact, unless luck was not on their side and all of the villages they came across were destroyed by fire or were completely undamaged.

A few days after they determined the locations to search and Lord Yukimura got all of his affairs in order, they left on Sanada's wyvern towards their destination. He was a bit nervous to be leaving his country like he always was, but everyone reassured him that everything would be fine. They also reminded him that they had survived the two times he wasn't't functioning as ruler - the first because of his health recovery and the second because of his lamenting over Sanada's condition. There was no way for him to argue that one.

However, he was not going to deny the fact that it felt liberating to be away from the castle, soaring through the skies with his lover. Sanada was dressed like normal, but without his cape, and Yukimura had on less royal looking clothes and removed his gold headband. It was nice when they stop by towns and could move about freely without anyone recognizing them as the ruler and the commander of their country. Some did inquire who they were and Sanada said that he was a wyvern rider of the military taking a castle diplomat to a fort on the border of Hyotei, and they accepted that fairly easily.

There were hardly any delays in their trip except for a thunderstorm that they had to camp out and wait through. It was impossible to sleep through, and there were times where he felt the ground rattle from the intensity of the storm, but the next morning all of the trees were shimmering with water droplets and the sunlight that caressed their faces was breathtaking. Yukimura reminded himself that he needed to get outside of the castle walls more, and he had decided that he wanted to travel to different parts of his country like his father did more often and work with the people in person. Now was a good time because things were running so smoothly and they were at a time of peace.

Yanagi had said to him before they left that he should think of this trip as a vacation even though it was based on business. For the most part, they enjoyed time with each other away from the others, sampling food, getting to know the people, and seeing some traditions and events. Sometimes Sanada would be distant and preoccupied with where they were heading, but Yukimura reassured him that he will get through with him by his side.

A few days later, they crossed the border in Hyotei. They were stopped temporarily by a group of Hyotei border guards that were mounted on pegasi, but were immediately allowed through when he showed them an official letter with Lord Yukimura's seal on it. From that point on, they watched the landscape like hawks, following the river as they flew, trying to make sure they didn't miss it. It would have been truly heartbreaking if their search was in vain.

* * *

><p>"Sanada, I think I know where it is," Yukimura said softly into his ear.<p>

"Really? Where?"

"Just off to the right in the distance."

"I don't see anything…"

"I just… have a feeling. Can you trust me?"

Sanada nodded, pulling on the reins to veer off in the direction that Yukimura indicated. As they looked, they could only see forest and he sighed in disappointment. Suddenly Sanada gasped and accidentally tugged on the reins, causing his wyvern to react out of surprise and shoot way up into the sky.

"Sanada!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Sanada reassured, patting his wyvern gently when he regained control over him. "It was weird - my head started throbbing violently for a few seconds and some images flashed by quickly."

"We must be near then," Yukimura said, thankful it wasn't anything worse. "Wait… is that smoke I see?"

"No, I see it too," Sanada said when he saw the faint gray spiral in the sky. "Just one though?"

"It is summer."

"Yes, but people still need to cook."

"We should go investigate," Yukimura suggested. "Maybe the person or family knows what we are looking for."

Sanada nodded again and Yukimura clutched him tightly, confirming with him that they were doing what needed to be done. They got close enough within a minute, and saw that it was a simple but fairly roomy log cabin with long grass and shrubs surrounding it. There was a beautiful rock garden in the back with several ornamental trees nearby.

"Lord Yukimura…"

"No, we are not backing out."

"It's not that," Sanada said slowly. "That's my grandfather's place."

"You're. kidding," Yukimura said, completely blown away. "How… how can you be so sure?"

"I remember going there a lot," he said as he eased his wyvern towards the ground to land. "I couldn't mistake this for anything else."

They landed gently and dismounted in a field a bit aways. Yukimura stretched gingerly as Sanada stripped off his armor. When they were done, they turned to stare at the house, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"What happens if it's not him in there? It's been many years..." Sanada asked and Yukimura sighed.

"We have to try."

"What should I say? I don't know if he will recognize me."

"Just, uh, let him go first and react accordingly," Yukimura suggested as he ushered him towards the house. The nervousness pounding through his veins was thick and heavy, but nothing like how Sanada's nerves probably were.

Sanada held a hand up to the door, but then hesitated with a look back towards Yukimura, who crossed his arms with a frown.

'_Who am I fooling?'_ Yukimura thought to himself as Sanada sighed resignedly and turned back. '_I'd be scared out of my wit's end if I was in his situation.'_

A knock sounded and they waited, incredibly on edge. The door opened a few moments later, revealing a bald, older man with prominent eyebrows and a short, well-maintained beard and goatee of white hair. He wore reddish-orange robes with a dark red cloak and a brown pouch at his side, with simple patterns woven near the hems of his clothing. The giveaway that he was truly Sanada's grandfather was the immense shock that something impossible was standing before his eyes.

"Ge-Genichirou?!" he said, clutching his robes near his heart tightly. "Can… this… oh my gods…"

"Grandfather!" Sanada said, tremendously relieved. "It is me. Genichirou."

A pair of arms were thrown tightly around him and a cry of joy was muffled by Sanada's body. Yukimura had to still himself from wanting to cry at the beauty of two family members finally being reunited when neither thought that it was possible.

"Look at how you've grown," he said after a bit, holding him back to get a good look at him. "You look exactly like your father except you have your mother's smile. Hmm… but I am assuming that it is rare for you to smile."

Yukimura chuckled in response, eliciting a scowl from Sanada.

"I was correct. That scowl is definitely your father's."

"Grandfather… I…" Sanada started, smiling again. "It's great to see you again."

"How Genichirou?" he asked, releasing his hold on him. "You must have gotten your memories back a while ago, but to actually find me…"

"I know a wind sage who is extremely intelligent and can interpret the wind. With his help, we are able to pinpoint an area to search by wyvern."

"W-wyvern?! Genichirou, exactly what have you been doing all of these years?" he asked in astonishment. "If you had survived, I thought that you may have lived in a small, simple village."

"I will explain everything, grandfather," Sanada assured. "If you have time."

"All of the time in the world for you," he said gesturing for him to come inside. "Forgive my rudeness, but who is your companion?

"It's understandable," Sanada said, looking at Yukimura who smiled politely at Sanada's grandfather. "This is Lord Yukimura, ruler of Rikkai."

If the sudden appearance of his long lost grandson wasn't shocking enough, then the announcement that the ruler of Rikkaidai was with them may have beaten it out by a little bit.

"My lord," he said, bowing. "I am humbled by your presence."

"Thank you, sir," Yukimura said with a bow back. "Please treat me as an ordinary person since we are in Hyotei and you are a family member of one of my advisors."

"Genichirou is?"

"General Sanada, commander of the Rikkaidai army," Yukimura said proudly. "Let's not linger out here. There is much to discuss."

"Yes, please come in," Sanada's grandfather said, leading the way in. "I'll get two sets of plates and we can talk over lunch. I made quite a bit extra."

* * *

><p>Lunch passed by quickly and without Yukimura saying too much. It was nice to sit back and hear Sanada talk in detail about how he was found, how he grew up, how he became commander, and explain all of his duties. He also ended up talking about the others, including the Wyvern Lord, Sentinel, the military school commander, and the gate guard, and then about the large battle they had been a part of.<p>

When Sanada was done explaining everything, his grandfather asked Yukimura about how he felt about becoming a ruler at such an early age, and to talk some about his goals for the future. Yukimura felt quite comfortable, despite not knowing him, to talk freely and realized that he hadn't found anyone other Sanada that he could open up to easily about his triumphs and stresses.

"Wow…" Sanada's grandfather said, leaning back in his chair after he heard it all. "Deep in my heart and beneath my fears, I knew you were a fighter and would have survived, but I would have never guessed that you would be second-in-command of an entire country."

"And he lives up to it well," Yukimura added. "I suppose he'd join the military anyways if he wasn't found and ended up in a village, or at least would be the village leader and hero. He may have found his way to where he is now too, but I like how it actually worked out better."

"Me too."

"You two grew up like brothers," Sanada's grandfather said with a fond smile.

"Rarely separated and always there for each other," Yukimura said. "He was the serious older one who didn't like to have fun."

"Someone had to keep your stubbornness and immaturity in line," Sanada added dryly and his grandfather laughed in response.

"But seriously, I could have not made it to where I am now without Sanada in my life."

"He's a good rock, isn't he?"

"Very much so… Although you're embarrassing him by calling him a rock," Yukimura teased, smiling at Sanada's flushed face.

"I think you started it, my lord," he countered pleasantly. "By saying that your life would be incomplete without him."

They both chuckled and Sanada sighed defeatedly.

"There is simply no escape from torture, is there?"

"Absolutely not," they both said in unison.

"But in all seriousness grandson, I think it's about time for you to tell me how in love with your lord you are."

"Wha-?" he said, completely blindsided. He snuck a glance at Yukimura who also looked startled.

"I have been around long enough to see what true love is and many of the forms that it comes in," he said, putting his hand over Sanada's on the table. "I have seen the lack of love - abuse, rejection, jealousy… I visit the nearby village often and people come to me for advice. Considering all of that, I can see love in your eyes when you look at him."

"Even after all of these years, there isn't anything I can hide from you, grandfather," Sanada said as Yukimura hooked his arm under his and pulled him close. "It was a really rocky road towards where we are now, but we've made it. And we're happy."

"Let me guess, country and duty versus personal relationship?" he said with a knowing smile. "History does repeat itself, and you Sanadas are so adamant about reputation. Sometimes I wondered how my daughter dealt with her stubborn husband who was not emotionally revealing."

"Was it a prearranged marriage?" Yukimura asked, taken back again and the grandfather nodded. "I've never really thought about the concept since it doesn't happen much in Rikkai."

"It happens more frequently in traditional villages or royalty. I wonder when your family stopped with prearranged marriages?"

"Not sure," Yukimura said, knowing he was a bit rough on his family history. "My father went against a different tradition. He married a commoner."

"Is that so?"

"Grandfather… did my parents ever love each other?" Sanada asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"I would say that they did a few years into their relationship," he said, thinking back. "They really grew to love each other after their two sons were born. He gave his life to his village, but more so to her and his family. I truly believe this."

Silence settled as each person paused to collect their thoughts. Yukimura squeezed Sanada's arm gently, letting him know he would be okay with whatever he wanted to do. They had not planned at all on meeting a living member of his family - only for the ruined village and graveyard if there was anything left. Finally his grandfather spoke up.

"What would you like to do, Genichirou?"

"I… I want to see their graves," he said impassively. "I want to show them that I lived on. I want to pay my respects… and I want… want to say a real goodbye and ask for them to continue watching over me."

"Of course. I'll show you the way."

"You're not coming?"

"I will probably start crying," he said as he stood up. "A miracle has already happened to me today, and Genichirou needs the time alone with them. At another time, I will visit."

"Sanada, you finally get to see them," Yukimura comforted and Sanada smiled weakly. "You don't look… as relieved?"

"I'm thinking about Yagyuu."

"Oh right. Poor Yagyuu."

"Grandfather, Yagyuu is my Silver Knight and my most valuable student," he explained as he and Yukimura stood up to follow him to the door. "The bodies of his parents were never found. He never got to say goodbye. I don't know what to do for him."

"Tell your parents to pass on the words that he would say… does say to them," he said with a warm smile. "They probably know each other in heaven, and if not, they'll always find a way."

"Thanks grandfather."

"The graveyard is up this path about a mile off to your right."

"And my home? Is any of it still there?"

"You should take your wyvern," he advised. "Very north end of the village. It's one of the largest houses around and it's kind of by itself. Only the frame is left though…"

"It's fine, grandfather," he reassured as he embraced him tightly. "I know this is what I need to do."

* * *

><p>Yukimura remembered telling his father when he was younger that real men didn't cry - that it was a sign of weakness and immaturity. His father's response to that was that real men only cried when it truly mattered. He said they were normally strong and composed for others to cling to for the hope of a better day, but the true symbolic value of tears was to honestly empathize with deep meaning, whether it was good or bad.<p>

The more that Yukimura experienced as the years went on, the truer and clearer the words rang in his mind. They served as a visual representation of how much someone's soul cares and reminded others to open their hearts to collect the tears that were shed and then to return them to the owner in another beautiful form - through affection, recognition, support, camaraderie, and love. It was fulfilling to have an insight into something that made bonds of strong friendships unbreakable and everlasting.

The visit to the graveyard marked the third time that Sanada cried that Yukimura knew of or witnessed. He was sure that he did alone in his room during the first year that Yukimura's father passed away, but he respected his privacy and didn't want to bother him. The second time was when they visited the graves of Yukimura's parents and he talked about how grateful he was to have been loved and to continue to be loved. This time, Yukimura couldn't hold it back anymore, letting some trickle down his face as he listened to Sanada talk about being reunited with them and sharing about his life, voice cracking as he did so.

After they had collected themselves, they walked back to Sanada's wyvern in silence, hand-in-hand. The house was easy to locate once they were in the air and Sanada had a flashback of what the village looked like when they were on the ground to confirm. As he shook off the intensity of the flashback, coupled with how little was left of his ruined village, he struggled over to the frame of his former house.

Yukimura let him be and watched him walk in a trance through the hallways, reaching out for things in his memory. He wondered if Sanada was seeing another memory that accurately let him move around the house and maybe allowed him to see his family again. He eventually ended up in the corner and squatted down to inspect the ground before reaching out and pulling a random floorboard up. He extracted a box from the hole that was revealed before putting the board back and returning to Yukimura.

The box had precious things that Sanada collected as a child that he wanted to keep safe. It contained poems from his mother, calligraphy that he had done, a few small toys, a mini-sword that was from his father, and sketches from his grandfather. There was something else, but Sanada had scooped it up in his hand before Yukimura saw what it was. It was probably something extremely personal that he wasn't ready to show yet, and he really didn't want to pry.

When they finally got back to his grandfather's house, it was well into the evening and dinner was almost ready. They had gotten sidetracked exploring the village that was built nearby, getting to know about their way of living. Yukimura knew that it was uplifting for Sanada to hear that they paid respects to the other village despite not ever having known any of its inhabitants personally.

Dinner and the night was similar to lunch where they talked about everything - this time with the focus mainly on his grandfather's life and how Sanada's parents were as people. His grandfather spoke endearingly of his daughter, highlighting how dutiful, respectful, and protective she was. He said his son-in-law was strict and aggressive with unmatched skills in the sword, but he never hurt those he cared about and worked to be more calm around his family.

They also ended up discussing Yukimura's previous health condition and about his own parents as well. Sanada's upbringing was considerably different from his own and it really showed that Yukimura's parents were visibly affectionate and loving, and that Sanada didn't have to watch his step around a cold, standoffish father. It was incredibly soothing again to share so freely and especially to someone so wise and caring.

At the close of their conversation, he asked what Sanada wanted to do the next day and he said he wanted to go fishing. His grandfather was very surprised at the request and asked why, and Sanada said that it was something he really enjoyed as a child and he wanted to spend time with him. HIs grandfather's smile in response was so bright and heartfelt that it almost moved Yukimura to tears, but he opted for a smile of his own.

His grandfather then suggested that they go strawberry picking in the forest in the morning while he readied the boat. It was another one of Sanada's favorite childhood hobbies, which a blushing Sanada nodded to, and then they would get to eat the strawberries for a snack in the afternoon. Yukimura was quite excited for it because he had never gone fishing before let alone be out of the castle much. He was positive that the next day was going to be wonderful and full of pleasant surprises.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing, Lord Yukimura?" Sanada asked when he noticed Yukimura tugging on his fishing pole absentmindedly.<p>

"Good. Just shaking the line a little."

"I am surprised you haven't lost patience with this activity," he remarked and Yukimura nudged him in the shoulder.

"It's… relaxing. To be outdoors knowing that I don't have to attend to anything, and to be in very good company."

"That's kind of you to say, Yukimura," his grandfather acknowledged. "I have enjoyed spending time with you."

"Grandfather do you have anything biting?"

"No. However, I do see one that I want so I'm just going to throw a spear at it and pull it in," his grandfather said, carefully standing up. They turned and watched him hold the spear over his shoulder, size up his target, and then let it fly. Seconds later, he pulled it in and there was a large fish on the end of it.

"Incredible," Yukimura said as he watched his work to get it off and into the bucket. "What precision."

"Many years of practice," he said with a small smile. "I'm going to row the boat out a ways. See if we can find another school of fish more willing to bite."

Yukimura nodded, reaching into the basket of strawberries they had picked earlier in the day. He popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet and succulent fruit. Sanada also started eating, but he was focused on the water and ended up accidentally brushing Yukimura's hand in the process.

Sanada's grandfather started rowing the boat to another destination as they snacked. When they arrived, Yukimura noticed that the group looked more hungry than the first group, circling around rapidly.

"Sanada."

"What is it, Yukimura?"

"I'm going to catch one before you do."

"We'll see about that."

Time passed by as their boat gently bobbed up and down on the water and the sunlight basked them in a warm glow. Sanada's grandfather had caught a few small ones, but they weren't anywhere near as lucky.

Yukimura sighed, looking over at Sanada who looked like he was trying to will the fish towards his lure. However, upon closer inspection, it seemed as though he was deep in concentration for something else in his mind.

Before Yukimura could inquire, the line on his pole was pulled taut and he immediately clenched on as he shot up to a standing position. The fish on his lure was unexpectedly strong, and when he got it a bit out of the water, it thrashed violently, causing him to drop it back in.

"Yukimura!" Sanada said, setting down his pole and moving behind him to help.

"Sanada! What do I do?!" he asked in alarm. He honestly didn't think that catching a fish was going to be that hard - especially after seeing Sanada's grandfather do it so effortless.

"Just try to predict the direction the fish is moving and go against it as you feel it in," he explained, wrapping his arms around Yukimura to grab onto the pole and maneuvering it expertly.

"You move it, I'll reel!" he said, madly winding up the line. Between the two of them, arguing and yelling orders at each other, they managed to get it into the boat and it was a huge fish.

"Well, Lord Yukimura," Sanada's grandfather said approvingly and Yukimura looked at him with an adrenaline-filled grin. "Nice catch."

"Thank you," he said breathlessly, sitting down. "I was… not ready for that."

"Good thing Genichirou was ready to help."

"He's always there," Yukimura said, watching Sanada put the large fish into the bucket they had near the side of the boat. "Although he's probably upset he didn't catch anything."

"It's alright. I've caught plenty in the past," Sanada said, standing up and grabbing a bottle of water to rinse his hands with. "And I'll catch plenty more."

"Hmm… you're still bitter though…"

"Lord Yukimura," Sanada said with a sudden change of tone. It was peculiar mix of commanding, tenderness, and nervousness. "Can you come stand in front of me?"

"Of course, Sanada," he said, rising to his feet and turning to directly face him. "What is it?"

"I talked with grandfather early this morning before you woke up," he explained, reaching into his pocket. "And I have his blessing."

"That you do, grandson."

"And, I, uh…" Sanada said, losing his wording because he was so flustered. Yukimura gave him an encouraging smile, heart fluttering as he wondered about what was going to happen.

Sanada's hand shook as it came out of his pocket and he held it out in front of him. Yukimura's mind jumped straight to the romantic fantasy novels he liked to read and guessed that he was being proposed to despite the fact that they couldn't get married.

When Sanada opened his hand, a ring was revealed to be resting in his palm. It was a gold metal band engraved with some form of ancient language with two carved leaves in the middle. The ring was beautifully crafted and Yukimura realized that that was the object in his keepsake box.

"Gods Sanada…"

"I made this long ago in hopes of giving it to my future love."

"I thought you were going to say wife."

"Well, obviously you're a man," Sanada said, scowling. "I thought about this all night."

"Sorry. Carry on," he said, smiling brightly. The happiness bubbling within him was almost uncontainable. He couldn't believe that something like this was really happening.

"Anyway, to my future love," he said more assertively. "Which ended up being you. I have already sworn my life to you and to never betray you. I have finally told you that I loved you and that I was sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Yukimura's heart was pounding so quickly that he was sure that it was unsafe to be standing. He was so elated that he felt like he could walk on both air and water. The rush of emotions made him feel incredibly lightheaded and he couldn't find any words to say in response.

"Now I am giving you all of my heart and all of my being officially," he said, face breaking into a smile. "No, I can't give you my heart… my heart was never mine to start with. It always belonged to you. I… want to know if you want to keep it forever."

"Yes!" he cried, leaping at Sanada who instinctively threw out his arms to catch him. Unfortunately, Yukimura had forgotten that they were on a boat and sent them tumbling into the cool water. Spluttering, he resurfaced and Sanada popped up a few seconds later, rubbing the water out of his eyes. The sound of his grandfather laughing tremendously on the boat further humiliated him.

"Yukimura!"

"Sorry Sanada! I couldn't contain myself!"

"Obviously!"

"Shhh…" Yukimura said, swimming over to him and putting his arms around his neck "Yes, Sanada Genichirou. And I willingly offer my heart to your keeping. You do have that ring, right?"

"Yes, I closed my hand around it before you knocked us into the water."

"Thank the gods and goddesses. It's beautiful."

"It isn't that impressive," he mumbled, turning red as he turned himself towards the boat and Yukimura let him go.

"It's beautiful because you made it," he said, reaching for the boat and carefully pulling himself up. Sanada's grandfather adjusted himself to steady the boat as he climbed on. Sanada handed Yukimura the ring so that he could use both hands to get up.

"Where I should I put this ring?" he asked, examining it. "I can't put it on my finger."

"On your necklace," he said, pulling out his own and he saw that there was a nearly identical ring there.

"We are really going for symbolic value, aren't we?" he mused, reaching to untie his own necklace.

"Well, that was certainly priceless," his grandfather remarked, chuckling. "When you're done, I'm going to row back to the dock so we can start preparing a tasty dinner of fish. After you change into drier clothes, that is."

"Of course," Sanada said, sitting and grabbing a pair of oars. "Thank you again for your blessing, grandfather."

"I would never say no to my grandson's happiness," he said, looking at him proudly.

"Father would have."

"Well, he's traditional and would have wanted heirs," he said as they started rowing together. Yukimura slipped the ring onto his necklace, admiring how perfect it looked next to the sapphire gemstone, before tying it back onto his neck.

"That sounds correct," Sanada said with a nod. "It's… interesting how things work out."

"When we get back on shore, you owe him a kiss, Genichirou."

"What?!"

"Typically you kiss someone you just proposed to," Yukimura explained, laughing merrily at his dumbfounded expression.

"It wasn't a proposal! It was a confirmation of promises!"

"Show him the Sanada technique, grandson!"

"Oooh! That sounds exciting! I can't wait, commander… or don't you remember it?"

"Aaahhh!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had flown by as they talked through dinner and enjoyed the expertly seasoned fish that Sanada's grandfather prepared. Afterwards, his grandfather demonstrated his fire magic and completely blew them away with how easily he manipulated the flames with a casual ease. He was also extremely skilled in water magic, which he said was fortunate so he could put out the burning village. Sanada and Yukimura also demonstrated their own skills in a spar practice, moving with extreme agility and showing their prowess with their weapons.<p>

The last thing they did that night was tell legends that they had heard as they sat on the couch under a blanket together. It was fascinating to see which ones they had in common and which ones were completely different. Yukimura was the first to drift asleep, partway through how people were blessed with the ability to control over the elements, and the last thing he remembered feeling was Sanada tightening his hold around him and his grandfather adjusting the blanket over him.

Now it was around mid-morning and they were out in the yard with Sanada' wyvern, loading up their belongings to return home. His grandfather was inside the house packing food for them to take with them for the journey home.

"Hey Soranokage," Yukimura greeted as he attached a bag to his side. "Did you enjoy yourself here?" The wyvern nodded, looking thoroughly content. He had a chance to fly around most of the day yesterday and must have had a good time exploring new places.

"Did you forget anything, Lord Yukimura?" Sanada inquired as he adjusted the strap to another bag.

"No. I triple-checked."

"Good. We won't be back for a while."

"Genichirou, Yukimura," his grandfather said, coming out of the house with a large stack of books. Sanada immediately rushed over to give him a hand.

"They are?"

"Magic books for your sage friend, Yanagi," he explained, fondly looking at the ancient tomes. "I'm sure he'll find the fire magic books incredibly handy, but there are books on other elements too to give him a better understanding. And there are a few on the history of Hyotei."

"Are you fine with parting with these?"

"I know them by heart. I'd like for it to be of some use to someone else who will do good with it." Sanada nodded as he let Yukimura pick them up one by one and tuck them into a side bag.

"Thank you for accommodating us," Yukimura said with a small, respectful bow. "We showed up out of the blue and you've been nothing less than generous."

"I truly appreciate your praise, Lord Yukimura," he said with a bow as well. "Please excuse me. I need to grab the bag of fruit, the bag of bread and nuts, and a few personal things of mine that I'd like you to have."

"Certainly."

Yukimura watched him walk back in the house before looking over to Sanada.

"Do you want to ask him something important?"

"Yeah, I'll ask him. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Are you afraid of the answer?"

"… Yes. A little."

"Okay, here we are," his grandfather announced, holding out two bags. "Please have a safe flight home."

"Grandfather."

"What is it, Genichirou?"

"Would you like to come live with us?" Sanada asked seriously without any trace of hesitation that Yukimura was guessing he would have. "There's room in the castle or you could build in the forest."

"Ah, I figured you would be asking this eventually," he said sadly, handing the bags to Yukimura before going over to hold Sanada's hands. His hands had many wrinkles and several burn scars whereas Sanada's had dry but smooth skin and a few weapon scars. "But my regrettable answer is no."

"Why? It's so lonely out here and you'll… you'll always have reminds of what you couldn't save and…"

"I'm old, grandson," he said, looking at him fondly.

Sanada felt that his grandfather had the appearance of an old man, but had the strength of a younger man.

"I'm old and I buried each and every one of those people. By the time I was there, the bandits had killed the hostages too instead of taking them prisoner."

"Grandfather?"

"You know that men can do the impossible when they are passionate about something," he said, now caressing his cheek with a smile. "I needed to ensure that they were properly buried, and did that as soon as I had defeated the bandits and extinguished the village. Now I look after them and watch the nearby and newer village. My place is here."

"Okay, well…"

"I will be with you in spirit. Always. Come visit when you can."

"I promise," he said firmly. "There's no way to convince you?"

"None at all," he said, relocating his hands to give him a large hug. "Just so you know, I'll be there for you when you come to defend the Fire Emblem."

"We will not lose."

"I don't doubt it. Your skills and Yukimura's are extraordinary," he remarked and gestured for Yukimura to come in for a hug. He complied, feeling happy with the feeling of being loved by a parental figure.

"We must be off then," Yukimura said when they broke apart. "I'm afraid a prolonged absence might result in some… slight disturbances at the capital."

"They are lucky to have a strict but fair ruler," he said, patting Sanada's wyvern gently on the head as the two climbed on. "Until we meet again - stay safe and strong."

"We promise!" they said together before Sanada pulled on the reins and they shot off into the air. When they got high enough, they wheeled around to wave a final farewell to the reddish-orange robed figure who was waving at them with a radiant smile.

"Hmm… this trip was worth it," Yukimura said in his ear when they turned away and started heading towards home. His wyvern was flying at a steady speed, gently bobbing up and down with the gentle breeze.

"Exactly what I needed," Sanada confirmed as he leaned back to received a kiss on the nape of his neck. "I now know where I came from and what they would have wanted me to be."

"An heir producing son?"

"Not that, Lord Yukimura!"

"Strong, hard-working, stubborn, powerful, successful, skilled… tall and handsome?" he listed aloud. "And a lot more I'm sure."

"And happy."

"You have permission to raise the brutality of your training regime, commander."

"Thank you my lord. I can't wait to be back home," he said, holding his hand before urging his wyvern onward through the clear blue skies towards home.


	61. Endgame - Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** T for implied adult themes in certain chapters. K for the rest.

**Author's Note: **So… it has been a while. A VERY long while. Many apologies. March was busy because it was band festival season for the middle school bands. April was busy because of middle school Solo and Ensemble and the HS Spring Trip. May was busy because of two band concerts plus graduation plus a fundraiser plus the Memorial Day parade (and an impromptu trip to ACen to meet Travis Willingham!). And here we are in June wrapping everything up and the last day of school is one day away! \o/

And now we are onto the last chapter ;-; I thought it would be the most appropriate to post the final update on the story's 3 year anniversary (of when the first chapter was uploaded online at least) :D The first part is done like the Fire Emblem credits… only each character's blurb is longer than the standard 2-4 sentences. The second part takes place one year later in the summer of the tournament.

An afterword will follow at the end of this chapter/end of this story. For now, please enjoy reading and feel free to share your thoughts. Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! :)

Some last typo gems (the first one was when I was falling asleep typing):

"You've gotten strong," the military school commander dsif tom ehrtr hr esd knovkrf yo yhr tough, vomplryrlu tsin-d

"How is the Fire Emblem eating over there?" Sanada spoke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Endgame - Credits<strong>

_Jackal Kuwahara, Passionate Warrior_

Jackal split his time between cooking at the tavern, taking care of household chores, going on mercenary missions for Lord Yukimura, training with the army, helping the farmers out, sending letters and money to his parents, and somehow still found time to enjoy his life in Rikkaidai. His steadfast loyalty and caring heart made him very approachable by many, and his fearsome axe-work was revered throughout the land. Jackal found the love of his life when he and Marui revisited Rokkaku, and she agreed to move in with him to a quaint house with some farmland nearby the tavern. It greatly surprised him when some of his laguz friends showed up and announced that they built a home on the outskirts of the capital, and he gratefully welcomed the company of his old and new friends.

_Marui Bunta, Genius Swordmaster_

Marui's desserts and other sweet confectionaries became the talk of the capital and many flocked to the Barrel Roll Tavern to have a taste when he wasn't off on a mercenary mission or traveling the land, thirsting for adventure and fun. He challenged opponents readily and boasted of his impeccable swordsmanship wherever he went, sometimes a little too loudly for Jackal's taste, and every once in a while, still had to be bailed out of trouble. Marui continued to have an excessive amount of pride in his country, and even though he loved experiencing other cultures, nothing came close to being as good as home. He landed many dates with ladies that he met in various places, and had many tales to share about his experiences, but he still is looking for the right one to share the rest of his days with.

_Yagyuu Hiroshi, Silver Knight of Chivalry_

Yagyuu resumed his daily afternoon patrol through town after General Sanada returned to being the commander of the Rikkaidai army. He continued to be greatly loved by the townsfolk and his fellow soldiers, causing Niou to go into fits of jealously when others were vying for his attention. Yagyuu eventually made the hard decision of moving out of the castle to live with his partner in a nicely sized home nearby with a decent amount of fine decorations and furniture. They raised a modest group of chickens, went on horse rides, improved their archery and lance skills, and occasionally pretended to be each other. Winning an archery tournament was monumental for Yagyuu, and he knew that his parents couldn't have been any prouder of their son, and Niou couldn't be any happier for his lover.

_Niou Masaharu, Champion Archer and Trickster_

Niou blissfully went back to the peaceful days of napping on the tree branch above the road and waking up in time to watch Yagyuu pass by on his afternoon patrol, and his partner to this day has never figured out his hiding spot. He still refused to the join the army yet found himself teaching his group of archers from time to time of his own accord, always munching on apples as he trained them. Niou continued to disapprove of his mother's growing interest in the gate guard, but was forced to yield to the fact that his mother could kick his butt as well as the gate guard did when he dared to trespass the castle grounds. Later on, living together with Yagyuu was the best thing that he could have ever asked for, and a close second was when he, as a proud guardian of his chickens, gave Rienfletche away to Hyperion in their ceremony to be together forever.

_Kirihara Akaya, Rising Assassin_

Kirihara continued his studies with Sage Yanagi and his personal weapon training with General Sanada, and earned his money by working at the tavern as a waiter. He remained as fiery as ever, challenging the Three Demons to battles when time allowed, and still tasted the bitter taste of defeat each time. Kirihara knew that he had grown immensely, and nothing was going to stop him from continuing to work hard, pushing himself past all limits so that he would claim victory one day. His visit to the streets of Fudomine where he once lived brought both heartbreak for the deaths of people he once knew and relief that conditions were starting to improve under the new ruler. All of the money they brought with them was left at the church nearby for the poor that truly needed it, and he was thankful Yanagi made the trip with him to be by his side.

_Yanagi Renji, Master Sage of Knowledge_

Yanagi remained as busy as always, contentedly buried behind volumes of books and strategizing battle formations in his notebooks, sometimes with his partner keeping him company on his bed amongst his large collection of pillows. He served as one of Rikkaidai's leading diplomats and sought to forge crucial alliances that would continue the country's prosperous and peaceful days. Yanagi's knowledge of almost everything continued to terrify several people, and it was no secret that he thoroughly enjoyed digging under peoples' skin with his dry sense of humor and knowing smirk. He found time to reunite with his old friend, Thunder Sage Inui, back in the forest where they first met and fulfilled their promise of sharing all that they had learned about magic, history, and the world.

_Sanada Genichirou, Unforgiving General of Perfection_

Sanada led the prideful Rikkaidai army every day with his demanding personality, relentlessly pushing his men to work hard and fight to grow to be the best that they could be. His fearsome demeanor and harsh training regime kept them disciplined and determined to survive, but sometimes he couldn't help a shadow of a smile when things were going well. Sanada trained diligently to perfect both his axe and sword work, striving towards his goal of defeating both Lord Tezuka and King Atobe in their fight to keep the Fire Emblem. Any time off was spent scolding Yukimura when he didn't want to do paperwork or recovering from Yanagi's persistent mental torture. He sometimes heard of soldiers taking bets on what his cause of death was going to be because of all that he was subjected to.

_Yukimura Seiichi, Determined Ruler_

Yukimura woke up every day feeling grateful for his strong health, trustworthy advisors, dedicated soldiers, and loving friends. He felt pleased with the positive progress he had made for his country and that he was able to keep his father's vision for peace and prosperity alive. The aftermath of the battle was upsetting and discouraging, but in the minds and hearts of his soldiers, a defeat would not keep them down, but rather fuel their ambitions to achieve an even higher glory. His days were filled with paperwork, sending envoys to forts and other countries, and tough decision-making as they worked towards ensuring that they would maintain the Fire Emblem. Still, he was able to get away from duty occasionally, and never missed his weekly walk through his garden with his commander, arm-in-arm and cherishing every minute of it.

The painting of the eight elite fighters of Rikkaidai he had started before his surgery was eventually finished, and the artwork captured their personalities impeccably well. It was hung above the fireplace next to the portrait of him and his smiling parents, reminding him of how blessed he truly was and that he and everyone else had many great causes to be fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Endgame - Rebirth<strong>

_One year later..._

"Soldiers of Rikkai!" roared a gruff voice and everyone froze in their spot, knowing that any extra movement would earn them a reprimand or a disapproving stare. "We are done with morning training! I am pleased with your progress!"

"Thank you, General Sanada!"

"You have set the bar very high today. I expect you to maintain it after lunch and your classes."

"Yes sir!"

"You are dismissed!"

They all saluted when their section leaders called them to attention before hurrying to the dining hall or armory. Once the training area was cleared, Sanada turned away from the eastern grounds towards Yukimura and Yanagi who were waiting a ways down the cliff. The Wyvern Lord was leaning against his wyvern by his house with a smile.

"You are so manly when you give orders," Yukimura said with a happy sigh. "Simply irresistible."

"Don't embarrass me in front of others."

"Don't order your lord around."

"Please refrain from taking all of my glory against Sanada," Yanagi cut in. "My soul is only truly satiated if I dig under the commander's skin the most."

"Sorry, commander," the Wyvern Lord said, straightening up with a smirk. "Can't help you out."

"I know."

"But I got some lunch prepared for you three if you care to join me," he said, winking with the eye not obscured by a patch. "Although I might be a bit disappointed if you already have other plans…"

"Yes, we would love to join you," Yanagi said. "Is the Sentinel joining?"

"He'll be up when he's done talking with his soldiers. Guess they've really up the javelin training and he'll want to make sure they know what to work on."

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Yanagi?"

"A really bad storm is approaching," he said as a large wind gust swept through, causing his looser clothing to rustle. "We might need to adjust training today if we don't want everyone to get sick."

"I'll make the decision during the afternoon," Yukimura said, looking at the currently clear horizon. "Let's eat and talk about next week when we leave for Hyotei."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>'<em>A really bad storm was a vague understatement,'<em> Yukimura dryly noted as the windows of the house rattled violently in reaction to the gales. The rain being splashed against the glass sounded like small rocks being thrown at them and he found himself wondering how much damage the storm would cause.

"At least everyone is inside right now," the Wyvern Lord remarked, stretching out in his chair. "I pity the poor souls who have to be outside in this mess."

"Captain Yagyuu has an afternoon patrol," the Sentinel noted, peeling an orange onto the dining table they were all seated at. "Hopefully he was able to take shelter before it hit."

"Do you think it was with Niou?" Yukimura asked Yanagi, who contemplated the answer for a while.

"No. He would have only been partway through his route. I bet the women he ended up with are probably swooning uncontrollably. Or men, you never know…"

"Should be a good story for dinner then."

"Well, commander, anything you need to say?" the Wyvern Lord asked. "Better get it all out now before your rage boils over…"

"What do the wyvern riders need to do today?"

"Always business on his mind," the Sentinel remarked with a hearty chuckle.

"Formation 89 and then have the soldiers pair up with a student or two and train with them in a battle. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure this weather is letting up," Sanada said, scowling at the inconvenience. "It will set us back, but maybe not too far."

"I don't think it will let up quickly either," Yukimura said resignedly. "It might lighten up when classes end, but still..."

"Do we want to take the risk?" Yanagi posed, tapping his chin.

"When Lord Yukimura makes the call, I would like a squadron of your riders to deliver the news to the military members that show up to evening practice. Another group can survey damage. Hopefully there isn't much, but the soldiers staying behind can help with any kind of situation that arises."

"We can do that."

"I will allow you to do aerial battle training tomorrow if we call off things today."

"I sense a double practice coming," the Sentinel said playfully. "In retaliation to something that is greatly displeasing him."

"I hate disruptions to routine. And the veterans do not get special treatment."

"Well, it can't be helped. Alright, let's talk about next week," Yukimura said. "I want to be ready to go by midday. We'll take only the top two sections from each major fighter type. The route we'll take goes straight east, through a pass in the mountains, and then we can follow the road to the capital."

"Will we run into Shitenhouji?" the Sentinel asked, splitting his orange and eating a slice. He offered a piece to Yanagi who accepted it quietly.

"Not in Rikkai. They'll be crossing the border south of us and following that road. Depending on if they have left already, they might end up just behind us when the roads intersect."

"Did you decide who you're leaving in charge?" Yanagi inquired after he finished chewing, closing his eyes in thought. It wouldn't have surprised him if Yanagi was calculating the number of steps it would take to get to the capital.

"Yes. The entrance gate guard."

"That's a bit unexpected."

"I want the military school commander to come with us. He is an exemplary teacher and fighter," Yukimura explained, smiling. "I have left everything in order and I know the gate guard will do an excellent job, especially in defending the castle. Besides, my father, the commander and the Wyvern Lord were the Three Demons of their time."

"Indeed we were," the Wyvern Lord said, grinning nostalgically. "And not one of us could get past that gate guard so I don't know if that means he is the Demon Overlord or what. It's too bad he can't come though - he is very close to us."

"It was a tough decision, but this is the best choice if I want to know that the castle will be protected. And Niou's mother can easily keep everyone in line too. Gods that woman is tough." His statement was acknowledged with some understanding laughter.

"What about the Lance Knights?" the Sentinel said, thinking through things like everyone else. "The Royal ones plus one section or the Royal ones plus two?"

"The first option. Good question, Sentinel."

"Archers? They have grown considerably in number since Niou decided to be a part-time instructor," Yanagi noted with a soft smile. "It's King Atobe - I'm sure that there will be a festival of contests, similar to what we had… only on a much larger showy scale."

"Let's take all archers and magic users, and half of the healers," Yukimura decided, glad that Yanagi especially was with him to make sure they covered everything.

"How is the Fire Emblem getting over there?" Sanada spoke up. "And how are we all going to fit in the capital? It's grand, but it's densely populated too."

"Dragon King Sakaki visited a few days ago privately with me," Yukimura revealed and they all leaned forward with great interest. "Everyone will camp south of the capital where they have a coliseum that the battles will be taking place. The festival, I'm presuming, will be held nearby, away from camps and training spaces."

"Wow, they really do have it altogether," the Sentinel said approvingly. "And the Fire Emblem?"

"The Dragon King will take it from us when we get close to guard it. That way we don't have to be wary of a betrayal."

"Makes perfect sense."

They fell into silence, watching the horrendous weather through the windows for a bit before doing something else. The Wyvern Lord went over to his couch and collapsed for a nap with the Sentinel. Yanagi kept himself occupied with one of the books he had gotten from Sanada's grandfather with a content smile on his face. Sanada spent the time sharpening his axe methodically and going over the potential change of training plans in his head. Yukimura worked on drafting a letter to the Rikkai fort that they would be stopping at on their journey.

After an hour, things were still not any better and Yukimura was forced to call off things for the evening. He went to rouse the Wyvern Lord and Sentinel gently to alert them of the plans for tomorrow. Yukimura was going to leave it to Sanada to inform the riders and Yanagi to inform the students at the school that evening practice was now off and tomorrow's classes would be cancelled because of the double practice. Bidding farewell to the two on the couch and the dry and warmth, they set out into the torrential downpour to do their tasks.

'_At least there isn't any lightning, or not yet anyways,'_ Yukimura thought to himself as he ran to the castle with his cape over his head, feeling it get heavier and heavier with water. '_I'd hate for some wyverns to be struck before we set out.'_

* * *

><p>As luck and irony would have it, two hours later it was down to a pouring rain with the sun peeking through the clouds and a fair wind. Yukimura didn't mind too much that he had to cancel training - the soldiers deserved a reward for their successes as of late. However, his closest fighters were restless so they went out into the courtyard by the garden to do some spar practicing.<p>

Yukimura wasn't sure if it was the abrupt changes between full sunlight and dark shade with the showering to pouring rain, but watching his fighters train was intensely epic. Their skills had surpassed the goal that Yukimura had set and he knew that they were indeed ready to show their might to the strongest people from the other countries and claim victory after victory.

Marui and Kirihara were whirling around so quickly, nimbly slashing at each other, that it was dizzying to look at. Niou had a lance equipped and was engaging a determinedly focused Yagyuu with an evil smirk on his face, trying to trick him into letting his guard down. Nearby, the Sentinel and the entrance gate guard were matching blow for blow with their own lances, waiting for a chance to take the offensive.

Sanada had leapt into the air with his axe over his head, ready to smash it down on Jackal, who stepped out of the way and timed a swing to ward it off with an earthshaking clang. Yanagi had his wind scythe in his hands and was locked in a dangerously heated battle against the intimidating, axe-wielding Wyvern Lord. Water splashed off of their weapons and armor and strong grunts and fearless taunts sounded in their quest to be the winner.

"Lord Yukimura, would you like to face me?" the military school commander asked from behind, startling him. His voice was politely serious and not harsh, but Yukimura was so mesmerized by his fighters that he was caught off-guard.

"Of course," he said, pulling his sword out from its sheath once he shook of the initial shock. "Can't let them have all of the fun."

"When I fight you, I see your father's blade-work," he said, also pulling out his sword and holding it at the ready. It was a magnificently forged sword with engravings of feathers and flames, symbolizing a phoenix. He had always wondered why the commander chose a phoenix, but never asked him about it.

"A phoenix symbolizes rebirth," he said when he noticed Yukimura staring at his sword. "When a phoenix dies, it will be reborn from its ashes and live yet another life. It is a creature of hope, enlightenment, sacrifice, and transformation. The phoenix reminds me that when we fall, we will rise again."

"Such beautiful words…"

"We shall find victory this time. At your ready, my lord."

"You see my father's skill, but I have surpassed him," Yukimura declared and the commander smiled softly in response.

There was indeed a reason that the military school commander was the commander of the army before Sanada. He was an incredible swordsman and his blade sliced through the air so swiftly that one could only see the blur of silver. The commander was the one taught his father all that he knew and sparred with him the most, and his father used that knowledge to create a unique style of his own that he passed on.

"Not giving up already, are you?" he inquired as Yukimura stumbled back from blocking such a heavy hit.

"I will best you today!" he yelled, straightening himself and charging at him. The commander was as calm and collected as ever, parrying Yukimura without any hesitation. His rectangular framed glasses glinted with sunlight, sometimes shielding his concentrated deep blue stare from Yukimura to see.

A feeling that Yukimura had caught himself feeling quite a bit over the months made itself present in his mind and his heart. He could never exactly explain what the feeling was - it was more like a state that had him feel like he was one with his sword and could sense what it wanted to do. Yukimura knew that it was something extraordinary, and that undoubtedly it was going to be his win today.

"You've gotten strong," the military school commander said from where he was knocked to the ground, completely rain-soaked with his rectangular glasses slightly askew and short chestnut brown hair spread in several directions. "Lord Yukimura, it has been a honor."

"Thank you for always looking after me," he said genuinely before looking away and seeing that everyone else had stopped to watch with bright smiles on their faces. "What?"

"With you as our leader, there is no way we aren't going to win," Kirihara said, grin widening as he expectedly spun his dagger around his fingers.

"This is now the standard I hold you all to," Yukimura said, walking over and he could hear that the military school commander had gotten up and was right behind him.

"We will always strive to reach it," Yanagi reassured as they all nodded seriously.

"Then let me say that watching all of you before my fight was inspiring," he said, gesturing to them to form a circle as the Wyvern Lord, Sentinel, and military school commander assembled behind them. "I see how strong we are as a team - always pushing each other… always supporting each other."

"Together we are invincible," Sanada said, putting an around Yukimura and the other around Yagyuu.

"Together we are proud," Yagyuu said, confidently putting his arm around Niou, who shook his head violently to spray him with water.

"Together we are crafty," Niou added in a mischievous tone, reaching towards Jackal who returned the favor with a kind smile.

"Together we can defend what matters most," Jackal said and Marui clapped an arm around him with an excited expression.

"Together we can overcome any obstacle," Marui said, sliding his arm around Kirihara who made a face in thought.

"Did we take all of the good ones?" Yanagi teased and he stuck out his tongue at him.

"Together… together we pick on each other, but we really do love each other," Kirihara said, smiling as Yanagi embraced him with one arm and connected with Yukimura with the other.

"Together we are absolute in everything," Yanagi said with a smile and they all looked at Yukimura for the final words. He smiled before they hunched over, looking towards the center with now serious expressions. The rain had calmed down to a gentle shower and the sun was shining again.

"Losing is not permitted. Losing is unforgivable," Yukimura said, knowing that they were hanging onto every word. "You are my finest fighters. You will not let our country down."

"Yes, Lord Yukimura!"

"Wyvern Lord and the others?"

"Yes, Lord Yukimura!" they answered from where they had gathered behind him.

"Then let's get out of the rain!" he declared triumphantly, straightening up and noticing they all followed suit in exact unison. "One… two…"

"Always win, Rikkaidai!" they proclaimed loudly before sticking their right fist forward and then grabbing that wrist with their left hand. It was something that he saw a few of the soldiers doing years ago that he wanted to keep as something that represented their bonds of friendship and teamwork.

"Dismissed for dinner," he said and they all backed out of formation, smiling again. His heart swelled with happiness as he watched Marui, Kirihara, and Niou race back to the castle in a mad sprint, slipping and sliding on the wet grass and trying to push each other over if they got too close. Yagyuu chuckled at their antics and picked up Niou's lance before walking with Jackal, the Sentinel, and the entrance gate guard back at an easy pace to converse quietly.

"We're proud of you," the military school commander said, holding out his arms for a rare hug. "I knew you hate being coddled, but I've always felt like a second father to you. Especially after your father passed away."

"You are and I wouldn't have ever wanted it another way," he said, feeling even more warm all over. "You were once his servant and bodyguard and his commander, and you have continued serving him through all of these years. It is I who is the most grateful."

"And I'm proud of you, Sanada," the Wyvern Lord said and Sanada found himself in a much more awkward hug. They meant well, but they were the two wearing the heaviest armor. "It was a good thing Yukimura's father was able to convince the former commander here to take you home. His intuition was always incredible and so was his amount of faith."

"I am very thankful for everything."

They bowed respectfully to Yukimura and Sanada and also to Yanagi before taking their leave. It was down to the three of them again - three best friends that successfully continued building a country towards a greatness that Lord Yukimura Sr. envisioned.

"I look around and sense an incredible aura from these people," Yanagi noted with a very respectful tone. "The closeness of the long-awaited tournament has brought out strengths that I never would have foreseen to even exist."

"We're ready," Yukimura said, nodding at the wind sage who he was glad to have as an advisor and as a friend. "I have no doubts of our victory." He saw Yanagi nod and then smile sincerely. Even though his eyes were partially close as always, he could see them glimmering with appreciative warmth.

"With your permission, I will head inside to change and help organize dinner," Yanagi said smoothly. "As much as I enjoy your company, my robes and cape are so saturated with water that it's a bit of a burden to deal with them."

"I will see you inside. I want a few words with the general."

"Certainly. By your leave," he said and Yukimura's eyes followed him as he walked away towards the castle, brushing water off of his face.

"Lord Yukimura?" Sanada spoke and Yukimura turned his attention towards him. "Perhaps we should talk inside? I don't want you to catch a cold."

"A cold wouldn't dare enter my body now," he said taking Sanada's hand into his own and there was surprisingly no non-verbal protest from him. "I want to walk through the garden before going in."

"As you wish."

They walked in silence for a bit so Yukimura could collect his thoughts. Even though his body felt a bit chilled from how long his damp clothes were clinging to his body, the rain felt refreshing, sliding down his skin and through his hair. The drops also seemed to sparkle off of Sanada's black armor, making soft pats on the metal and ground as they fell.

Yukimura thought first of their thief-turned-assassin in his green, close-fitting sleeveless shirt and really long silver scarf. His knife-work was devilishly lethal and he showed no mercy on his opponents, but out of a fight, he was cheery and easily annoyed when people picked on him. However, his ambition knew no bounds, and he still hoped for the day he would beat the Three Demons. Yukimura was proud that he still had that fire in him, and that he still had a young spirit despite all of the hardships he had already suffered.

Next he thought of Jackal, the powerful warrior whose yellow sleeveless shirt showed off his massive muscles. He was both a mercenary and a farmhand, which were so far from being related that Yukimura sometimes had trouble wrapping his mind around it. His axe work was so strong defensively that his opponents stood a slim chance of breaking through and his endurance was unmatched. He preferred the simple life and had a good head on his shoulders paired with a caring heart that helped ground the group when things got tense.

After Jackal was Marui, the Rikkai-born swordmaster who always wanted to be doing something exciting. His appetite for adventure and his quest to defeat his opponents with his genius skills was full of spirit and joy. The way he moved his sword was casual and effortless, making sure that no opponent would succeed in slicing his nice maroon coat. Marui was a breath of fresh air and a catalyst for laugher to those who were often too wrapped up in themselves and maintaining perfection.

Niou was next into his mind and his skill with the bow never ceased to amaze him. He was nonchalant and not afraid of offending anyone, but he would be focused and serious the moment he had his arrow notched. Niou was a natural-born protector who shared Yukimura's deep love for family and for peace. Yukimura would spot him in his slate blue shirt from time to time napping on a branch of the apple tree near the Wyvern Lord's house when he was done training the archers, and smile fondly at how he enjoyed the simple things in life.

There was no mistaking the silver armor and black clothes of the Silver Knight, Captain Yagyuu, who could connect with anyone that he met and make them smile. He was extremely respectful, humble, and composed, gathering the support of those around him effortlessly. No matter what kind of situation he was thrown in, he always rose up to the expectations and carried out his duties responsibly. His talent with the lance was a combination of natural talent and tenacious training that was unparalleled by others.

Then there was Wind Sage Yanagi, one of Yukimura's best friends, advisor, and strategist. His mastery over the elements of wind and fire and his skills in healing and light magic were astounding. An active seeker of knowledge, a complex mind made for logical deduction and puzzle solving, and limitless wit to provoke a reaction - Yukimura admired all of that and more about him. Yanagi gave off such a majestic air whenever he was outside reading or listening to surroundings, and his black clothes and muted emerald cape would flutter with the wind in the most artful way.

Lastly there was General Sanada, who resumed his position as commander of the army with full force the moment he recovered. Wearing heavy black armor with a long deep red cape, he looked intimidating and powerful, training his men mercilessly and with high expectations. No one dared to cross him because of his stoic expression, mean scowl, or foreboding glare, but they also admired him for his leadership and guidance. As hard as he trained them, there was no one he trained harder than himself. Despite how heavy everything was, his axe work and movements were swift and aggressive with strikes and smashes that were unbelievable to watch.

"Sanada…" Yukimura finally said, stopping in his stride.

"What is it?" Sanada said, also halting. He looked a Yukimura curiously when he released his hand.

"I was just reflecting on our team."

"I was too."

"We've come so far in a year's time."

"We as humans exist to surpass our limits. That will always be true."

"Sanada, you're my commander, my protector, my advisor, my best friend, my brother…" Yukimura said, smiling and causing Sanada to smile as well. "And on top of all of that, you're my lover."

"You forgot rival," he said softly. "I still haven't beaten you in a mock battle." There was a trace of bitterness in his voice and Yukimura chuckled softly. The most recent fight two days ago had been close and Sanada nearly overwhelmed him with his physical strength and relentless determination. He admired his skills more than he could ever express in word, but more so his drive to become the best. It kept Yukimura training hard as well to stay ahead of him.

"Maybe one day, Sanada. Don't think you haven't grown."

"I know I have. I do have much more to go."

"Hmm…" Yukimura hummed as he put both hands on either side of Sanada's face, standing up on his toes, and kissing him. The kiss was returned after a few seconds, full of gentle sweetness as Sanada brushed Yukimura's wet hair behind his ears before resting his hands on his shoulders. It was refreshing and sensual to be kissing in the rain and having warm skin touch his face and cooler water droplets slide down his hands and neck.

"Mmm… Lord Yukimura," he said, lips still very close to his.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain," he whispered, glowing because one of his desires had been indulged.

"Romantic, right?"

"Romantic and arousing. Oh the feelings you evoke with me, Sanada."

"I don't want to invigorate any more feelings though," he said as he surrendered one final kiss. "We've been in the rain for too long. And I have all of my armor on."

"Next time then," he said, pulling away and holding out his hand. Sanada laughed at him before approaching, squatting down slightly and picking him up in his arms, letting his wet, slate blue cape dangle towards the ground.

"What the…?" he asked in surprise at Sanada's unusual and unprecedented action.

"You liked it when I did this before. I'll just carry you to the door."

"Yes, yes I did like being carried," he said, laughing brightly as they started heading back to the castle, now accompanied by gentle mist and a glorious sunset of crimson, orange, and gold. "To a wonderful dinner with our family in the warmth and to all the great days until we depart from Rikkaidai."

"And to the rebirth of pride and dominance that is essential to the success of keeping the Fire Emblem," Sanada said imperiously. "Our country is the embodiment of many powerful ideas and people, and will continue to be so. As long as we stay in charge and lend our strength and expertise to those who follow us."

"What a perfect way to end the day. Very soon we will start another chapter and who knows what plot twists and other surprises will occur? Yet something tells me that it's going to be exciting and full of great things for us all if we fight through the obstacles. Call it intuition, and I won't be wrong again."

Rikkaidai was Lord Yukimura Seiichi's country - his domain for which he did what was best for his people. He had been ruler for nine years and worked hard with his advisors to accomplish both his visions and his father's to great success. His supporters tirelessly worked to propel the positive momentum and his forces were more formidable than ever. The future never looked brighter for all of them - filled with prosperity, fueled by personal growth, driven by passion, and sustained by deep friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>

61 chapters. 3 years of writing to cover 1 year in Rikkaidai (Full circle!) plus the Epilogue that takes place a whole year after. 300,000+ words counting some really long author notes. XD

And none of it will have been possible without all of the support and encouragement I have received over the years through reviews, messages, NaNoWriMo comments, people letting me know of their friends reading, and accidentally stumbling across tumblr posts that showed their appreciation for the story.

For that, I am extremely grateful and hope that I have brought to you one of those stories that you are glad to have kept up with and made it all of the way to the end. Admittedly, I was a bit discouraged after Part 2 because my writing pace slowed down when I was no longer substitute teaching and started working as an assistant middle school band director. However, I did not want to force out writing to keep up with my original pace and had to tell myself I was still doing well because the later chapters are considerably longer than the earlier ones. When I first started writing, I did not honestly think that the chapters would get to be that long, but I wanted to convey what I wanted to convey and not write to a specific word count.

I did know that I would finish because I would never post a story and leave the readers hanging. The original outline called for 58 chapters (with 6 more in Part 3 and 5 less in Part 4) and the second outline created during Part 2 sorted out Parts 3 and 4… and so to finish with 61 chapters, to achieve all of the goals that were set in each chapter with only a few small changes, to not lose track of where the story was going, to not give up when writer's block set in or there was no time to focus, I can say that I am very happy with everything :) And I photoshopped concept art for all Rikkai characters, six Seigaku characters, four Hyotei characters, and two Shitenhouji - that took quite a bit of hard work too!

This may be the end of the main story, but there is much that has been in the works in the meantime - most of which are halfway or more written. When they are finished, they will be posted here on !

1) A story (prequel to this story) with Yukimura's parents (Ryouta and Risa) and his visions for his country.

2) A story with Yagyuu's parents (Daisuke and Minako) and their time in the Rikkaidai army.

3) A story from King Atobe's point of view with Ice Sage Oshitari becoming his partner after a series of witty, snarky encounters.

4) A story from Bishop Ootori's point of view and how Shishido becomes a part of his life at the capital.

5) A story about the Wyvern Lord and the Sentinel (Kain and Ryuu) that will have scenes occurring in the time frame of the prequel all of the way to the end of the main story.

6) A short story about the Military School Commander (Shintarou) and how he went from being a castle servant to the commander of the army.

7) A short story about the Entrance Gate Guard (Katashi) about his past and meeting Niou's mother.

_And the Haikyuu! expansion with Raven King Sawamura Daichi's point of view, Heron Laguz Sugawara Koushi as his eventual partner, and appearances by the other Karasuno characters. =)_

**Thank you again to everyone for reading and for your support!**

**Hope to see you again in the future in the next story of this universe. ^_^**


End file.
